Love, Live, Die
by wickedworrior
Summary: Five months after AOU, the Avengers are getting settled. Steve is the leader, while Natasha hasn't been seen for 3 months as she looks for Bruce. Steve notices her absence and goes looking for her. Trying to bring home a friend and repairing the damage done is a challenge, even when Steve has demons of his own to face. Old memories like to come back.(Sequel to Hunting The Spider).
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _Five Months after the destruction of Ultron…_

Water seeped through the bark of a tree, it filtered through its many caverns of wood. The trees around it had moss around certain parts of the bark. The water was being poured over them as the clouds produced a steady amount of rainfall, that would increase then decrease at different periods, but it always held a certain pace. The water was falling onto the green leaves, they held most of the force of the quantity of water, but occasionally, one would fail and water would fall to the ground, turning dirt to mud. The wildlife stayed in their burrows and hid from the rain.

A bird landed on a dirt path and slowly walked side to side and then started to peck at the wet ground once it saw what it desired. The sound of mud splashing caused the bird to lose its focus on the worm it so desired. It looked up and a tall figure in navy blue sweat pants and a light grey t-shirt, or it would have been but it was drenched with water making it dark grey. The calves of the figure had mud splattered over them and the shoes were covered in it. The bird cawed and flew away from the fast moving figure.

Steve Rogers kept his breathing under control, he had to blink often to keep the water out of his eyes. He was running along a dirt path through the woods and he was on his twentieth lap. He was running at a steady pace and his feet would splash into the mud, making it shoot outward by the force of the foot placement. He could feel how heavy his feet were from the amount of mud that had been acclimating from the start of his run in the woods outside the new Avengers' facility in upper state New York.

It was an early start, even for him: 5:34 am. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. It had been five months since Vision had destroyed Ultron, and they saved the whole planet and everything living on it from extinction. He watched as Thor had left to try and understand why all the infinity stones were popping up. Stark had went on to do the one thing that Steve knew that he would do. He didn't come by much, but his assistant that was basically talking for him; Miss Belova was around often. Steve didn't like it, it made him seem that Stark was watching them for some strange reason.

Not to mention Miss Belova seemed to like Steve, a little too much. She had begun as a shy woman, and Steve had to accept that she was there, she was rather good at making it seem that she wasn't there, but Steve always noticed her. It was hard not to she was beautiful and she always ended up talking to him, Steve had begun to think that she has a crush on him. Steve wasn't naïve enough to not notice when women stared at him. It had been almost four years since he woke up and was brought out of the ice, and he had grown somewhat accustomed to the world around him, but he still didn't entirely know what he wanted from it.

He spent the past five months working on training the New Avengers and Natasha had been helping him, but she hasn't been seen for three months. He was alone with the whole training thing, and now he went out for drinks with Sam more often than usual. He had continued to be persistent with finding Bucky, but he had to admit that it seemed that he wouldn't find him till he wanted him to. So Steve decided to focus on training the new team. Wanda and Rhodey had been the hardest to train, since Rhodey isn't used to working with other people that can do around the same things he can, and Wanda was still trying to find her limits with her powers and she was still mourning her brother's death. Vision had been helpful in that area, actually helpful in all areas, for only being alive for five months he had a great deal of wisdom. It actually made him worry, what if he got too smart and turned into another Ultron, but he made the choice of trusting him, and that would have to do.

Steve noticed that ever since Banner left that Natasha seemed more distant than usual. They had grown distant before Ultron was made, but it was even more now. He didn't even know where she was. He thought of her often, where she was, how long would she be gone, when would he be able to look into those brilliant emerald eyes again. He will admit he liked her, but he was busy with other things, not to mention she wasn't interested in him, she was far more interested in Banner.

Steve even gave Banner the advice not to wait and now he was gone, and no one knew where he was. Natasha was still efficient with everything she did, but he caught her staring at walls more often, like she would get lost in thought and slip into a trance, at least that's what it seemed like. He saw her doing it just before he had told her about the new recruits. He would still find himself staring at walls, but he would literally disappear from the moment and he would relive an old memory.

He thought about what could have been often, but he was working on getting past it. It was hard, and he really didn't have anyone to talk to about it, actually the one person that was helpful when talking to about it was Natasha, and she wasn't there. She was technically the only original member still on the team besides himself, Clint had been at his farm with his family. So he was out of touch most of the time, the occasional phone call was nice, but it was always small talk.

Steve wasn't alone in the facility, but he felt alone. He started to wake up earlier and earlier for his morning run and he would also run longer each time. He was starting to like his run, he was alone and it gave him a chance to get away from the chaos in the facility and think. Steve jumped over a fallen branch and he almost lost his footing as he landed, but he recovered and continued running. He was drench in water and it had begun to rain hard again. The rain was coming in with the wind and would sting against his skin and he could barely see and fog was already in the morning air.

Steve saw another branch and he leaped over it and landed. As he landed he saw an explosion hit next to him and he dove out of the way and landed in the mud. He heard gunfire all around him and he saw bullets making contact with the mud. He saw a large log lying on the ground and he saw charred marks from fire on the bark. He crawled through the mud and he got behind it and he could smell gunpowder and smoke. He saw Bucky run past him, but he had both his arms and short cut hair. He was covered in mud and he was carrying a Thompson. He stopped and knelt behind the tree along with him.

"They have a MG42 in a good hole!" He yelled over the gunfire

"Take Jones and flank left, I'll flank right!" Steve ordered

Steve watched as Bucky took Jones and ran toward the left flank and he fired as they went. Steve went to stand when a mortar shell landed behind him and he was tossed into the log and he dented the wood and he hit the ground face first. He pulled his face out of the mud and he pushed himself back up and he ran to the right and another shell hit beside him and he put up his shield and blocked the shrapnel. He could see the MG42, in the hole thirty feet ahead of him. He ran and flanked them. He saw Bucky and Jones about to take the team out and he saw them aim the gun. Steve threw the shield and it flew through the air and rain made a trail behind it as it went toward the German with the aimed gun in high speed.

Steve saw the shield hit the German and Bucky and Jones tossed a grenade and then the hole erupted in fire and mud. Steve caught his shield as it came back to him then another mortar shell landed near him and sent him to the ground. He pulled his face from the mud and Bucky was holding his hand out to pull him up. Steve reached and as he grabbed Bucky's hand he went right through it. Steve blinked then a bright flash and he was reaching toward Bucky on a high speeding train and the cold air was nipping at his face.

Steve saw Bucky about to grab his hand, but the railing he was holding onto broke and he fell into the white canyon below. Steve yelled his name and he closed his eyes and put his forehead against the cold metal. He got back into the compartment and turned around and he saw Bucky standing before him. He had his metal arm and his hair was long and his skin was blue and his eyes were foggy and ice was in his hair and skin.

"Why did you let me become this?" He asked and blood spilled out of his mouth took a step forward "It should have been you that died" he said and he shoved him out of the train. Steve fell away from the train and he flipped through the air and he saw the ground and he landed and he felt bones snap and he had blood leaking out of his nose and mouth. His face was in the cold snow and then he saw Bucky lying there barely awake with a huge rock on his left arm. Then a group of men in white walked past him and dismissed him, they only went for Bucky.

"Get away from him!" Steve yelled

But they couldn't hear him or they chose not to and then dragged Bucky away. Steve was struggling to breathe as blood poured out of his mouth and filled his lungs, he was drowning in his own blood. Steve closed his eyes and then opened them. He was sitting in the mud next to a log and he was breathing heavily and he looked around frantically. He saw now scorched bark, or mortar holes caused by exploded shells. The smell of gunpowder and smoke was gone and in its place was the smell of the wet grass and the trees. Steve pulled himself up and he turned back toward the facility. His heart was racing and he felt jittery, and he was shaken up.

He needed a shower, mud was all over him, at least it was still early and no one would be up. He really needed to get a handle on his PTSD. He did for a while, but it came back six months ago, out of nowhere. That was one of the reasons that he distanced himself from Natasha. He didn't know why he did, but he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steve**_

Steve stood under the path of the hot water. He closed his eyes and let it run down his face. He exhaled as the water moved down his shoulders and his back. He looked down, he opened his eyes. He watched as the remaining mud flowed off of him and into the drain. He grabbed the soap and washed himself, he needed to get all the mud off of him. He washed his hair and rinsed.

Steve turned off the water and he stood still and he stared at the wall, he let the remaining water from the shower head drop onto his neck and the back of his head. He opened the door to the shower, he walked out grabbing his hanging towel near the door. He rubbed his head quickly and he dried his torso, he wrapped the towel around his waist and he walked out of the showers. He came to a hallway and he walked down it toward his quarters. He did had a shower in his quarters, but the facility's was closer.

He walked past a hallway and then he turned the corner to where his quarters were, they were the next door. He bumped into someone and an I-pad hit the floor. Steve saw that it was Miss Belova, her eyes were in shock, and he knelt down and picked up the I-pad. He held it out to her.

"Sorry ma'am, my bad" he said calmly

She couldn't believe she had ran into him, and he was shirtless. Belova was flustered as she looked at Steve's bare chest and his defined muscles. She tried to say something, but the only thing coming out of her mouth were stuttered words.

"It's… o…k um… thank… y…you" she said not being able to pronounce her words.

Steve looked at her as she took the I-pad out of his hand, his other was keeping the towel together. He was smiling calmly, but he was freaking out on the inside, he really should have used his own quarters for the shower. He knew it was too late now to get flustered by it, but he couldn't help but blush by the way her eyes moved up and down, gazing at him like he was a fine piece of art, or a piece of meat. He gave her a slight nod and walked past her and he left her in the hallway as he entered his quarters.

Belova stood there in utter shock, she couldn't move her legs, and her mind kept going to the clear image of his glorious abs. She held back an embarrassed smile, she got the use of her legs after a minute and she continued on with whatever she was doing before she smacked into Captain America's bare chest. She couldn't believe how flustered she was, she took a deep breath and pushed on toward the tech room.

Steve was halfway dressed when he heard a knock on the door, he glanced over at the door "Hold on a sec" he said, he slipped the blue shirt in his hands over his head and onto his torso. Only missing socks, he opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked

"What?" Steve responded confused

"You damn near made the woman melt" Sam said slightly holding back a smirk.

Steve slightly rolled his eyes at him "Not my type" Steve went back for his socks, Sam walked in following him.

"You hungry?" he asked while looking at the wall with a huge world map on it with clippings of Bucky on them with red lines leading to possible and confirmed sighting of him. The most recent area was Moscow.

"I see you didn't stop looking for him"

"I'm not looking for him, just keeping track of him, and yes I'm hungry" Steve said slipping his socks onto his feet while answering his question.

Sam nodded and he saw a few green dots in Fiji. He glanced back at him "What are these?" he asked putting his finger on the map.

Steve looked up seeing where Sam's finger was placed. He looked at him "Nothing"

Sam turned his head back to the map, he frowned. "Wasn't Banner suspected of going to Fiji?"

"Yes"

"You looking for him to?" Sam asked

"No" Steve said bluntly

"Then what's you interest in Fiji?" Sam asked slightly worried, whenever Steve looked for Bucky he would be caught up in it for days and wouldn't sleep or eat, he usually became very irritable.

"Nothing, now just leave it at that" Steve said, a little harsher than how he meant to say it.

"Ok, calm down" Sam said walking away from the wall.

"So you have an idea for breakfast?" Steve asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I hear that the bar near the Grand Station has some pretty good food" Sam said

"Barton?" Steve asked

Sam nodded "Yes it is recommended by Barton"

"Ok, well you're driving" Steve said standing once he had to shoes tied. He walked out of his quarters leaving Sam alone.

Sam was smiling, he turned his head toward the wall staring at the green dots and his smile faded slightly. _What could he be looking for in Fiji?_

* * *

Steve smelled the city as he walked toward Hick's bar. He was a few feet behind Sam, who was much more joyful than he looked. Steve had both his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the ground as he walked. He was wearing a ball cap and he had glasses on. Not the best disguise, but if no one got a good look at him, it worked. Not to mention he wasn't exactly acting like Captain America at the moment. Sam walked into the bar, Steve was close behind, but he stopped at the door. He put his hand on the door and he paused. He sighed and he looked up at the sky, or at least what he could see from the buildings blocking most of it from where he was standing.

His thoughts went from Bucky, to Natasha. He really wished he knew where they both were. He was more interested in knowing where Natasha was, which surprised him. For a year he was obsessed with Bucky, but now he knew that he would show up, eventually. Natasha she was unpredictable he had no idea what she would do or when she would come back. He never really noticed how much he missed her till today. He got out of his thoughts and opened the door, not wanting to keep Sam waiting.

He saw Sam sitting at a booth in the far back, he followed and sat down. Sam was looking at a menu.

"Breakfast in a bar" Steve said grabbing the menu.

"It's more of a restaurant with a bar" Sam countered without looking up from the menu

"Well, I guess I'm just used to making breakfast, I always mad breakfast for Nat… myself" He quickly countered.

"Well, sometimes you just need to go out and have some breakfast from another source" Sam said placing the menu back on the table.

"Well yeah, but… just forget I said anything" Steve said looking at the breakfast part of the menu

"Ok Cap, somethings up." Sam said

Steve glanced at Sam, who was now staring at him "Nothing's up" Steve said eyeing him closely

"Uh-huh sure"

"Sam nothing is wrong" Steve said trying to be reassuring, he didn't know if it was to him or to himself.

"Come on, you get up earlier and earlier"

"For my workout, increasing my amount"

"You don't need to increase your amount Steve, look I know your PTSD has come back a little"

Steve lightly chuckled, a little was a funny way to put it. "I'm dealing with it"

"I know you are, it is getting better, but you aren't exactly normal are you"

Steve knew where he was going "Look I guess what Wanda did to me in that ship affected me more than I thought. I'm handling it"

"You're past what Wanda did to you, remember you told me that you have dreams with past memories. It was nothing you haven't been through before"

"I know"

"Are we sure that this isn't just a normal reaction you're having from the war?"

"I can live with that" Steve said knowing that wasn't what it was.

"Then what is it, we know it isn't the war, or what your life could have been"

"I don't know Sam" Steve said looking at the table, breaking eye contact.

"You remember last year when you visited me and you seemed to not know what you wanted to do with yourself."

"Yeah"

"Is it that?" Sam asked

"How would that give me PTSD?" Steve asked

"It wouldn't, but it could make you think about your life, and all your experiences"

"So what you're saying is that I'm trying to find out what I want from this world we live in and finding it is making me relive my past experiences?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds crazy" Sam said seeing that he wasn't helping.

"It does, but I've seen something's that I would have thought were crazy, but now they just seem normal to me"

Sam almost want to grab him by the shoulders and tell him about him and Natasha. He could see that the brainwashing got rid of the memory, but it slightly made him worse. Now he was having war experiences in training sessions, he knew that he never would tell him, but he knew. He would get that look in his eye, like he was seeing something else. Sam just wanted the old Steve back, the one that wasn't so elusive with his point of view, he seemed to avoid every question that he ever asked.

A waitress walked over with a notepad "What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked

Steve looked up at her and he told her his order, Sam did the same. They both gave her the menus and Steve smiled at her. The waitress smile back and lightly giggled.

"You do know that you are making every woman around you starting to melt?" Sam said smiling

"That is why I am not going to date them" Steve said

"That's just stupid" Sam said, but he was just happy that they had changed the subject.

"I've only met a few women who have not 'melted' as you put it when I look at them and smile" Steve said

"Yeah one is in a nursing home, and another is nowhere to be found" Sam said under his breath.

Steve didn't hear him, and he drank his coffee and he sat there quietly till the food came out.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was lying on his small cot in his Quinjet. He was sleeping peacefully. He was still recovering from being almost killed five months ago. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He was facing the rest of the Quinjet with his back to the hull and he was on the edge of the cot. He was under a blanket, it came to his shoulders. He slightly sighed and he remembered where he was. He felt a hand on his chest. The hand was limp, whoever it was, was still asleep. Bucky turned his head trying not to wake her.

He saw Hill lying next to him, they were both naked and under the blanket, her hair was down and it was covering her neck slightly. Bucky smirked and he turned his body toward her and he put his real hand on her face. He lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He felt her hand move across his chest and go to his jaw. Her eyes opened, he smiled at her, and she gave him a tired smile back. Bucky took her hand in his left one. He kissed her hand, she giggled and she kissed him.

Bucky pulled her close and she was against him, He could feel the warmth of her skin. Its smoothness, he moved his hand down her back grabbing her ass. Hill's eyes went from tired to more alert with a hint of lust in them. Bucky felt her hand moving down his chest to his abdomen. Bucky kissed her and he felt her hand reach his waist, she grabbed him and he was already hard. Hill smiled and she slowly stroked it in her hand. Bucky softly moaned and he pulled her close and he left leg went over his waist. His cock rubbed against her inner thigh, making her gasp.

Bucky moved his hand to her breasts and he slowly massaged them. He kissed her as his hand moved down her smooth skin toward her waist. He found the wetness between her legs and he lightly rubbed with circalunar motions. Hill's mouth opened and a lustful gasp of pleasure escaped. Bucky moaned as her hand gripped him tighter and stroked him faster. He rolled over and she was on her back and she was breathing heavily as he kissed her neck. Her hands went to his back and she moaned as his mouth moved from her neck to her breasts.

He put his mouth around one of her nipples and he massaged it with his tongue with a circular motion. Hill closed her eyes and she moaned as she felt the pleasure from his mouth. Bucky kissed each breast and he sucked on the other nipple, making her moan loudly. Hill had her legs around his waist and his cock was rubbing against her pelvis. Bucky moved his hand down and he positioned himself against her vagina. Hill wanted him to enter her and she felt his cock move into her slowly.

Bucky kept his breathing calm as he entered her. He could feel the warmth of her velvety folds welcoming him. He continued and he could feel her pulsing around him. He moved his hips with increased speed, he was gradually going faster. Hill had her legs around him and she pulled him against her, making him go deeper inside of her. Bucky moaned and he kissed her neck as he fucked her.

Hill's nails dug into his back and he could feel her gripping him, he kissed her and his tongue slipped into her mouth and danced with hers. Bucky rolled over and she was on top now. She had her hands on his chest and she moved up and down at a steady pace. Bucky's hand rubbed against her breasts as his metal hand rested on her lower back. He moved his hand from her breasts to her ass and he held both cheeks with his hands. He moved his arms making her go faster and his cock pumped into her harder. She moaned loudly and Bucky smacked her ass with his real hand.

She gasped at the sudden burst on slight pain that tingled through her waist. Bucky sat up and he moved his metal hand to her lower back and kept her from falling away from him. He kissed her neck and she had her arms around him with her hand running through his hair. He could feel himself going to his limit. Hill could tell he was close from his cock getting harder. She was close as well. She pushed him down and her hands kept him there while also resting on his chest.

She moved faster and she could feel him against her upper wall and she moaned as the wave of pleasure was taking action and moving down toward her waist. Bucky had his hands on her waist and held her there as she moved faster. He could feel the tension rising and the pressure. He was breathing heavily and her mouth was open wide and every time she moved down onto him a loud moan escaped her lips.

Hill was about to cum and she put her hand on Bucky's face and she leaned down and kissed him. Their tongues continued their dance as both their climaxes took place. Bucky moaned as she moved and they stayed there in that moment, not wanting to think about anything besides that they were together.

* * *

Bucky was sitting on the cot with his clothes on and he watched as Hill clipped her bra on. She was standing in front of him and he looked at her beautiful body. He wanted to take her again. He tossed her shirt to her and she slipped it over her head. Bucky stood up and he pulled her close and kissed her.

"It sucks that you have to go back to work" Bucky said

"Well you are the one who wanted me to help out Fury and the Avengers" she said grabbing her belt from the floor.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay"

"Then come back with me" Hill said

"And walk into the Avenger's new facility and say hi to Steve and everyone else?"

"It could be worse"

Bucky nodded "Not yet, I don't think I'm ready"

"You're not ready? Really you?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just all of Moscow is in your debt and you went up in the sky in a Quinjet with a bomb and then jumped out of it. And you're scared to show your face to Steve"

"If you put it like that, yeah" Bucky said

"Unbelievable" Hill said walking toward the cot for her shoes.

"Maria, it's more complicated than you realize"

"Then tell me" Hill said

Bucky opened his mouth and he hesitated. Hill looked at him and rolled her eyes "Fine keep it to yourself" she said walking past him.

"Maria" Bucky said but she wasn't going to answer him. "I'll take you home" he said

Bucky walked toward the cock pit and climbed into the chair, clipping on the buckles. He took the Quinjet out of Hover and auto-pilot and he hit the throttle and the Quinjet flew in the direction of New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Steve_**

Steve was sitting in the room labeled as his office, funny how he had one. He never used it, he usually kept to his desk in his quarters. He was resting his arms on the desk and he was staring blankly at the door. He wasn't exactly in the best mood. He was actually tired, which was weird for him, maybe the less amount of sleep everyday was catching up to him. He wouldn't be surprised, he made four months without proper sleep.

Steve blinked and he rubbed his neck, he looked at the file in front of him. He hated paper work, he started to doze off as he stared at the eagle on the file. He started to breathe slowly and his eyes felt heavy. He tried to stay awake, but he soon found himself nodding off. He opened his eyes and he slightly sat up. He slowly blinked and his eyes stayed closed, soon the room was silent, except for his breathing.

 _Steve opened his eyes and he was standing in his bathroom of his apartment, he noticed by the way the sink looked that it was the apartment in Austria that was blown to bits. He watched as his hands turned on the sink and he noticed that he couldn't control his movements, it was like he was watching a movie, but from his eyes. He could feel everything to, the cold water as he lifted the toothbrush to his mouth and began to brush his teeth. He could taste the toothpaste as it touched his tongue; spearmint._

 _He felt the water rinse the toothpaste away and he spit into the sink. He walked out and he came to the bed and he looked over at the door. He could feel the anxiousness and the fast rhythm of his own heart, he was experiencing the same thing he did when the event actually happened. He watched as he felt his feet move toward the door, but he saw the knob turn and then Natasha walked in, she looked rather horrible, her left leg was bare as the suit was cut up from the knee. Her calf was slightly red, she must have been injured. A part of him wondered if this was real, or was it a dream, but if felt too real._

 _"_ _Nat, what's up?" he felt his own mouth say_

 _He stared at Natasha as she walked forward and she reached out and she put her hands on his face and she kissed him. Her lips were soft and they were against his. He felt his ears light up with heat, then he felt his hands push her away and then he stared at her. He could feel the impulses and the desire, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He walked forward and they both hit the door and he kissed her. The door slammed shut and he felt her tongue enter his mouth and her hands were on his arms and shoulders. One reached up and lightly tugged his hair as he kissed her smooth skin and he kissed her neck and her collarbone._

 _His heart was racing and his adrenaline was pumping through him, he could feel the lightheadedness and he could feel his erection pressing against his pants. He watched as he kissed Natasha and then they hit a wall and he turned her around and her ass went against his groin and he felt her ass touch him and he felt the sudden spike in heart rate and the rushing of the blood through his veins. He moved his hand to her stomach and he moved it down._

Steve opened his eyes and his face was on his desk and he could still taste and feel Natasha's lips on his. He sat up and he felt his erection press into his pants. He widened his eyes and he looked around. He was breathing heavily and his ears were on fire and his heart was beating hard and he could feel it in his ears. He stood up and he felt more room for his erection and the slight pain went away. He walked toward the door and he opened it, he walked down the hallway and he headed for his quarters. He had no idea what just happened, it couldn't have been real, there was no way that Natasha and him did that, they were just friends, he wasn't saying he hadn't dreamt about if before, because he had, but nothing felt as real as that did. The desire, the want, the feeling of losing control.

He entered his quarters and he glanced over at the map. He looked at the green dots and he shook his head. He wasn't going, she probably wouldn't even be there. Why would she be there? It's been three months, she must have found out that he wasn't there, or worse he was there and they were having a good time. Wait why was he upset by that? He should be happy if that was the case. Why did he feel the sudden anger of jealously, she wanted Banner. He would feel like an idiot if he went and he found her with him and they were having a good time. But the dream or memory, whatever it was, it was in his mind. It was probably just a dream, but it felt like a nightmare that he has had more times than he could count. All his memories from the time before he fell into the ice always came back as nightmares or panic attacks.

This didn't feel like a panic attack, a part of him wanted it to happen again. He liked her body against his, why was he having these memories or dreams? He was sure it was PTSD, it had to be. Then again there was a line he would hear Bucky say in his sleep, but he never remembered him saying it in the forties, or any time before that. "The mind can repair itself" that is what he would say, but it never did fit with his other memories. He remembered Clint telling him about a small amount of time like four months that he missed, because he had been taken hostage by Hydra and they had him heavily sedated. Did the memory he just experienced happen in those four months? Did he and Natasha have something in that small amount of time, then why doesn't she remember it either? Or does she, but he doesn't, maybe that was why she pushed him away, but he pushed her away to.

Nothing was making any sense, did Clint lie to him? He needed to find out, but a part of him was still convinced that it was just a dream. He needed to wait, if they happened more often then he would talk to Clint, but right now he really wanted to see Natasha, he didn't know why. There was this sudden wanting to see her, it started a month ago. He couldn't stop thinking about her, now he had just had a dream or memory of him and Natasha having sex, that would mean he wasn't a virgin anymore either. He had sex and he didn't even remember it and it was with Natasha. All these thoughts and feelings were coming in all at once. It was difficult to think with them pouring in. He just needed to calm down and take a breather.

He would wait a few more days, unless it got worse then it was off to a visit with Clint. He seemed to be the only one who didn't notice that Natasha and Banner were getting close. He must have known about the relationship then, or he was just freaking out and it was all in his head. Steve took a few deep breaths and he slowed his heart rate, he was feeling rather normal again. He looked at the green dots and he nodded, he was going to go get Natasha though. Maybe help her with looking for Banner. Though a part of him hoped that Banner had left and was staying away, how could he think that? He was a friend, and a teammate. He would just find Natasha and help her look or bring her back. She was needed and in fact he didn't like training the entire team by himself, Sam was different, but the others he didn't know very well, he missed having someone who had been there from the beginning and he missed talking to her. He looked at his bed and he glanced over at his closet. He walked over to the closet and opened it, he grabbed a bag and he placed it on the bed. He was going to find Natasha, and he didn't care if he was going AWOL to do it.

 ** _Natasha_**

Natasha was lying on the bed in a very cheap motel. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock: 7:34 am. It was around three or four in New York. She sat up, she hadn't slept. She was just lying on the bed thinking. She hadn't slept much for the past few months, but she was used to it. She used to go most of her time without sleep, she was used to the feeling of sleep. Yet she never wanted to sleep, every time she did a painful memory would replay. She hated her old memories.

She stood up and she took a deep breath and she could smell the motel, which was disgusting, but she had been in worse motels. She walked over to the dresser and she grabbed her gun and she slipped it into her holster which hung around her shoulders. She grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on. Fiji was hot, but it was better than having people seeing her gun then freaking out. She has spent the past three months looking for Bruce, but there hadn't been any luck yet. She hadn't even had a slither of information that he was here, but she had to start somewhere.

A part of her kept thinking what the point was? He left and he left her there. It hurt to watch the Hulk disconnect the call, and it hurt more that she hadn't heard anything afterwards, not even a postcard. She wanted to leave, get out, move on and she saw Bruce as her way out. Now he was gone, and she was still here. She walked toward the door pausing as her hand touched the knob. She closed her eyes and she felt strong hands on her arms and then the soft lips on her neck. Her eyes opened and she frowned, she and Bruce hadn't done any of that. All they'd done was a kiss. Yet she was feeling someone's lips on her neck. Who could she possibly be thinking about?

She opened the door, casting the thoughts out of her mind. Funny how Fiji is full of resorts, and she is in the bad parts. She wasn't one for resorts, but they sounded pretty good from the dirty motel and the paper thin walls, she must have heard over twenty couples having sex. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, it was hot and it was morning. The days seemed to be getting hotter. She found her rented pickup truck she had been driving for the past few months. She climbed into it, closing the door with a squeak. She found the keys in her pocket and put them into the ignition, she paused and she thought about Steve.

What was he doing at the moment? How was training the Avengers going? Did he miss her? Who was she kidding, why would he miss her? Sure they were partners and friends, but nothing more. He did make those two months without Bruce bearable, and quite nice, but he was just a friend. She remembered him telling Bruce not to wait, she couldn't help but over hear it. She was always listening, to everything. Steve was nice, but he deserved someone better than her, she couldn't even believe she was thinking about this. She pushed Steve from her thoughts and started the truck.

It rumbled and roared to life and it kept a low deep growl as she drove down the road. She had one more place on her list of areas to look, then it was off to another country that Bruce could be in. She knew that none of them would be very nice, for someone who has a temper and trying to avoid stress, he picked horrible places, but she remembered him telling her that staying away from stress isn't the key. She shook her head, why was she even looking for him? She knew that he was very good at hiding and staying off the grid. She could find him, but it would take a while, and if he was acting nomadic, it could take years.

A part of her didn't care, she wanted to find him, then another part just wanted to go back home. That part knew that she would be at it for a long time, yet the other side didn't care how long it took she was going to find him. She wanted to find him, then again if she found him, what then? Would he talk to her or would he disappear as soon as he saw her? She had that fear in the back of her mind that he would run away from her; and the thought of that hurt too much.

Who was the one that always talked to her and stayed honest with her, other than Clint? The only one she could think of was Steve. Even Fury lies to her sometimes, but Steve was always honest, if he didn't want to answer the question he would stop talking and put on the innocent little smile, and it mattered what the conversation was, but then he would blush. She missed talking to him, he always made her feel normal, and not some assassin with a very dark past. Steve was Steve, there was no other way to put it, he was kind and very naïve, yet she loved that about him. She was the least naive person in the world and she thought that it was nice to have the naïve sensibility.

Though sometimes it could be a pain, Steve was rarely a pain though, honestly she was more of a pain than he is. Leaving and not telling anyone where she was going, and then not talking to anyone for three months, even for her that's cold.

She saw that she was coming up on her destination and she slowly put her foot on the breaks and the truck came to a stop. She turned the keys and the truck turned off, she pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the truck. She walked past the hood, staring at the large wooden shack, which was three stories tall. It was highly unlikely that Bruce would be there and she knew it, but she had to look. She got to the door, her hand pushed the door open. It swung open with a slight creak, she looked inside and it seemed abandoned, yet it was the first floor.

She walked into the shack, escaping from the brutal heat of the sun, it was very humid and hot in the shack, but it was a stagnant heat, not a constantly increasing one as the sun rose higher and higher. She glanced over at a kitchen, it was her best guess as to what it was. Her eyes went over the floor, she looked for anything odd, but it seemed like no one had been there in a long time. She got to the stairs after walking past a sunken in couch. Her foot went onto the first step and it creaked loudly, she paused; well she lost the element of surprise.

She continued up the old stair case and onto the second floor, this room looked cleaner and there were ten single mattresses around the room. She seemed to have walking into a place junkies hung out, but it was empty now, good. She continued on, not looking at the rest of the room, knowing that it would be mostly covered in junkie prints. She got to the last stair case, she paused as she looked up at the next floor and the sun was beaming through, there must be a window I that one. She slowly walked up the stairs and she looked around the third and final floor. There was no traces that something huge had stayed here, the top floor was just as deserted as the first floor.

She walked to the window and she put her hand on the window sill. She stared out at the landscape around, she saw nothing but green and mountains, and the ocean was able to be seen in between two large mountains, or hills. She cursed under her breath, Bruce hadn't been here, not even close. Well she could take that off the list and now she needed to head back to the motel and gather the rest of her things. Then it was off to a bar.

 ** _Steve_**

Steve walked out of his quarters with his duffel bag in one hand, it hung down by his leg. He walked down the hallway, he came to the area with long panes of glass. He stopped and looked out over the training area. He saw Rhodey and Vision talking, while Wanda was sitting off by herself. Sam was inspecting his suit while it lay on the table. Steve turned to see Hill walking toward him, and Miss Belova was close behind her. She clearly was annoying Hill, but she would never show her that.

Hill's eyes went to him in relief, then they glanced down at his bag. She stopped a few feet away from him. "Rogers, what are you doing?" she asked

Steve decided to come clean "I'm going to be gone for a while" he glanced at Miss Belova; who was standing behind Hill and she was staring at him. He almost blushed when she bit her lip.

"Going? Going where?" Hill asked

"Somewhere remote" Steve answered

"Were you going to tell anyone?" Hill asked

Steve glanced at the Avengers down in the training room "Actually yes, you just stopped me from walking down there." Steve said his eyes returning to Hill's.

"Why are you leaving Captain?" Miss Belova asked in a Russian accent, which Steve had to admit he still was getting used to. He liked Natasha's, but hers seemed odd, almost like she was putting it on, but it could just be a heavier form than Natasha's.

"Miss Belova you are supposed to observe and stay out of our way, or does Stark have another motive in this?" Hill asked turning her attention to Miss Belova.

Miss Belova shook her head "I was just curious"

Steve looked at the two women and he decided to answer the question and try his best to stay out of it "Just going looking for an old friend" Steve said with a calm smile

"I hope you don't mean Buc… Barnes" Hill said, hoping her slip up hadn't been noticed. It hadn't.

"No it's not Bucky, some one more important right now" Steve said walking toward the stairway that led down to the training room.

Miss Belova was in his way "Excuse me Miss Belova" Steve said, his face only inches away from hers. She moved out of the way and held her arm out as in lead the way. Steve opened the door and began to walk down the stairs. Hill and Miss Belova followed close behind.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Hill asked

"I have no idea, don't worry. I'll send a postcard" Steve got to the bottom of the stairs and he opened the door.

He walked out onto the training area and Sam had noticed him first and was already halfway there when the others saw him. Sam stopped and he glanced at Hill and Miss Belova, then his eyes went to Steve's bag. Steve already knowing what Sam was going to ask put his hand up "I'm not going to go look for Bucky"

Sam paused and he nodded "Then where are you going?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Steve said, he saw Rhodey next.

"Hey where are you going off to?"

"I thought I would go to the Middle East and hang out there for a while" Steve said smiling

Rhodey's smile disappeared almost immediately.

"I'm kidding" Steve said, not wanting to give him a heart attack.

Rhodey's face was filled with relief and he chuckled slightly "Don't joke about that" he said half joking and half serious.

Vision and Wanda came next, Vision speaking first "Leaving to go find someone Captain?" he asked

Steve still wasn't used to the fact that he sounded like Jarvis. "Yes, nothing gets past you does it?"

"I read your lips as you talked and highlighted the way that your face moved and you are speaking in half-truths"

"Noticed a little too much" Steve said

"Sorry, was that a boundary that I shouldn't have crossed?" Vision asked, not even worried if he had.

"No" Hill said looking at Steve

"What are you really doing?"

Steve looked at all of them, and by the way they were all looking at him; he knew he was going to have to confess. "I'm going to go find Natasha" Steve said

"Oh" Hill said

"Hasn't she been gone for three months, and you don't know where she is" Rhodey said

"That's why I said I was going to be gone awhile" Steve said

"You're going to go get Natasha Romanoff?" Miss Belova asked

Steve looked at her and he thought he saw a sign of jealousy in her eyes "Yes, and Sam you are in charge till I get back, well besides for Hill"

"Got it, um can I talk to you privately?" Sam asked

"Sure"

Steve followed Sam to the other side of the training area, leaving everyone huddled together. Rhodey glanced at Vision "Can you tell us what they're talking about?"

Vision looked at Rhodey and he looked at everyone else, he nodded. He increased his focus on Steve and Sam as they talked.

"They are talking about how long he will be gone"

The others nodded and Vision continued "Now they are talking about the Captain's situation"

"Situation?" Hill asked "It's what Mr. Wilson called it" Vision answered

They watched as the conversation turned into a more heated argument. "That can't be good" Rhodey said

"No it is not" Vision said focusing more "Now they are talking about trust"

"What, why?" Hill asked

"Well it seems that Mr. Wilson doesn't trust Miss Romanoff" Vision said

"Why would he not trust her?" Miss Belova asked

"Well he said he does, but only as far as he can throw her. How far can her throw her?" Vision asked looking at Rhodey

"It's a human expression" Rhodey said

"Oh, wonderful" Vision said quite pleased and he mouthed the words 'I only trust her as far as I can throw her'.

The conversation ended with a quick snap from Sam and Steve shook his head and walked back towards the team. They quickly turned their heads as if they weren't listening Vision was still the only one staring at Steve. He looked at everyone else and then did as they did.

Steve walked up to them and his face was back to being pleasant. He gave Rhodey a handshake. He gave another one to Hill and Miss Belova. He patted Vison on the shoulder and he went to Wanda. She hadn't said a word the entire time, she had her eyes to the floor and she became more alert as she saw Steve approach her. He held out his hand.

"Goodbye Wanda" he said kindly

Wanda looked at his hand and then at his face, she put her arms out and gave him a quick hug. Steve was surprised by her sudden outburst and he smiled and he patted her back.

"You better be coming back" Wanda said

"I will, just watch out for Vision, he seems kind of disconnected so to speak" Steve said looking at Vision as he wouldn't make eye contact like he usually did.

Steve walked toward the door, leaving them to their devices. Wanda put her hand on Vision's shoulder "You can look at the Captain now"

Vision looked at her "Oh, I thought we were still avoiding his sight, because we didn't want him to find out we had listened to his conversation with Mr. Wilson"

"I know, but once he was saying goodbye, you could have dropped the act"

Vision nodded "Oh, ok I'll remember to do that next time" Vision said

Wanda lightly chuckled at him as he looked like a child.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bucky**_

Bucky was lying on the ground, he was near a large quantity of rocks. He lied there, not moving a muscle. He glanced up at the sky and noticed that the clouds had turned from white to a very vibrant and powerful orange. Pink was also highlighted throughout the cloud, including blood red. The sun was setting and Bucky knew that his window was closing fast. He had been staking out a compound in Arizona for the past seven hours. He had dropped Hill off in New York, she was still mad at him for not telling her everything. If he was in her position he would probably be mad to.

It was just a touchy topic, and he didn't want everyone to know, it's not like he doesn't trust Hill with the information, he just wanted her to stay out of it. She has enough on her plate as it is, and he just didn't want to add extra baggage. If that meant she would be mad at him for a while, he could live with that. Bucky put his mouth to his wrist and spoke into his communicator.

"Fury, window's closing"

Fury's voice came into his ear and it sounded tired "Copy, do you see a good opportunity?"

Bucky grabbed his rifle, which was lying next to him. He looked down the scope and quickly looked at the defenses; five guard towers, three tanks on the outside inside he didn't have a clue, more than seventy soldiers inside, and then priority target in the command center; which is heavily guarded by four anti-air and ground turrets. Bucky could get in, getting out was the thing that worried him.

"A good opportunity? No, but I can get in, but getting out is going to be messy" Bucky responded

"Hmm, the target cannot get away, but I don't want you getting both of you killed"

"I can wait till target leaves compound, then follow him from a distance. Ambush him, then take him in alive"

"No, too risky"

"Well both options are risky" Bucky said watching as his window was closing faster by the minute.

"You just get in, I'll get you out"

"Coming in all guns and glory?"

"Something like that" Fury responded

"Ok, I'm going in, I'll contact you once I have the target"

"Copy that, we'll be on alert"

"You better not be late Fury"

"We won't be"

Bucky took his wrist away from his mouth and he exhaled, he grabbed his rifle and put the strap over his shoulder. He stood up and walked forward. He jumped down and landed on a rock and he rolled. He landed softly in the sand, he stood up and he shook his head, sand flew off his head. Bucky knew that sand was going to be everywhere by the time this mission was over.

He looked at the sun as it sunk behind the distant hills and mountains. It was already cold and he knew it was about to get colder. He put on his face mask and he kept the glasses off. It was basically a night ops, no need for them. He walked fast, but he didn't run. He would reach the compound in ten minutes, then all he had to do was slip in, but first getting past an army. No problem.

Bucky was outside of the compound and the sun had fully set and now the only light was the moon and the spotlights. Bucky was lying on the ground by the main road into the compound. He was waiting patiently, but he was still on the clock. If this way in took too long, he would have to find a different way. His worries were casted aside when he saw the headlights of four trucks. He nodded and he prepared himself. He could hear the rumbling of their engines getting closer, the first one past him. He didn't want that one, way too easy for them to notice him.

He watched as the second past him, he saw the fourth truck and the driver wasn't looking at him. If Bucky wanted inside the compound, now was the time to do it. He got up and ran forward and hit the ground and rolled under the third truck as it moved. He came to his back and reached up and grabbed the undercarriage of the truck and lifted himself up. He kept his body close to the truck and he knew he was successful when everything was still quiet. Bucky lightly smirked, he used his left hand to hold himself up, and he didn't want his right arm getting tired.

Bucky saw the feet of more than fifty soldiers as he passed through the compound's gate. He kept his breathing slow and steady. He felt a few bumps and he almost lost his foot when one of the bumps made it pop down. The wheel almost crushed it as he pulled it back up. He felt the truck stop, he looked at the driver's side; he saw boots hit the dirt and walk toward a group of other boots. He heard what seemed to be men loading things out of the truck. Bucky looked down at the back of the truck, there were groups of two carrying crates off the truck.

Bucky waited patiently for them to leave and go off and do their duties, and for most that would mean go and eat. Bucky hung there, he watched as the boots of men walk into the barracks in the compound. Bucky looked in all directions quickly, he had a very limited window. He dropped down onto his back. He rolled out from under the truck and he stood up. He saw that the guard towers were filled with only two guards each. They both were looking outside of the compound; it was Bucky's lucky day. No one was looking for someone to sneak into the compound. Bucky got to the front of the truck when he heard footsteps in the dry crusted dirt. They were coming toward him, Bucky pulled out a knife from his boot and he held it ready. He saw the driver walk in to view, he was reading a magazine, not noticing Bucky standing in front of him.

Bucky lunged forward and he stabbed him in the chest, the man's eyes widened and his mouth opened to yell. Bucky covered his mouth with his metal hand. He snapped his neck, not wanting to take the chance for any noise to escape his mouth. Bucky pulled the knife out and he dragged the man and he rolled him under the truck. Bucky put away his knife and he saw the magazine on the ground. He saw the page it was opened to; there were two naked ladies and they were in very erotic poses. Bucky grabbed the magazine and tossed it into the truck through the cracked window. "You naughty boy" Bucky said walking away from the truck and he went behind a large stack of barrels.

Bucky studied the guards in the towers and he knew that he would be safe to get into the area he wanted. Bucky was more worried about anyone on the ground who could see him. Bucky looked at the area he could think of, and no one was in sight. If he wanted to get in, now was his best chance to do so. Bucky saw the command center ahead, he ran forward, his boots not making a sound. He got to the side of the command center. Bucky looked up and the windows at the top were bright from activity within.

Bucky looked to his right and he saw an open vent. He walked over and he knelt down and looked into it. He saw a vent leading up, he nodded and he grabbed the edges of the metal bars that were blocking him from going into it. He pulled it off with a soft metal creak then a snap. He crawled into the vent and he brought the metal bars up and placed them back against the vent. It wasn't the best way to make it look like it hadn't been broken, but Bucky was on the clock. He got to the end of the vent and he saw the only way was up, he put his hands on the vent and he started to pull himself up. He tried his best so the vent wouldn't collapse and then make a loud bang noise that could possibly alert any one close by.

He slowly inched his way up the vent, he came to an entry from another set metal bars. He held himself up and he squinted through the cracks. He saw a large room full of computers and there were technicians sitting and typing. Bucky saw one man standing in the middle of the room, his arms were crossed and he wasn't doing anything. Bucky only saw his back, then he turned. Bucky's eyes widened as he saw the white X on his chest and the mask. Bucky put his wrist to his mouth.

"Fury, eyes on target"

"Good where are you?"

"In a vent watching from a grate"

"Hmm, you are always in interesting places when you contact me"

"Yeah, well I found him, but he seems to be wanting to leave"

"Don't worry about him, we are on the way ETA in ten minutes. Just get both of your asses out of that compound"

"Copy that" Bucky said starting to continue climbing.

Bucky spent the next three minutes doing his best not to make a sound, he stopped and he listened closely. He heard someone near getting punched. He heard the soldiers around laughing and the one throwing the punches grunts. Bucky looked up and he saw another opening that he could get out. He climbed up, a little faster than he should have, but it seemed to be muffled by the laughter. Bucky got to the metal bars and he looked at what was going on. He saw what he needed to, and he climbed a little higher up, till his feet were against the grate. He exhaled and then he swung his legs and the metal bars shot out and hit a man in the legs. The laughter stopped and the cries of pain from the soldier who was hit was the only sound that Bucky could hear. The soldiers all looked at the vent that was now bar less. They watched closely and Bucky knee that they were.

Bucky swung his legs again and he caught the inside of the room and he let go and he fell backward and his knees hooked onto the edge and he hung there. The soldiers stared at the two legs that were hanging idly and comfortably on the floor. Bucky swung his torso up and he grabbed the top of the edge of the opening and he pushed himself out. The soldier's saw The Winter Soldier standing up and then he ran at them.

Bucky kicked one and he quickly punched another, before any of the others could respond. Bucky pulled out a knife and he threw it at the person on their knees, clearly the one they had been hitting. The knife flew toward the person and they stood up and their hands were tied behind their back. They turned and the knife sliced through the rope, letting the hands go free. The knife stuck into the wall. Bucky ran and slid on his knees and he pulled out two batons and he tossed them to her. She caught them and she hit a soldier in the face then brought the second on up and broke his collarbone.

Bucky pulled out a silenced pistol and fired. He hit four men and they hit the floor dead, he unloaded the clip and he threw it at a soldier. The clip hit him in the face and Bucky ran forward and took the handle of the pistol and smacked him in his exposed throat. He heard the windpipe crunch, he ducked a punch and he countered by grabbed the soldier's arm and breaking it. The man howled in pain and Bucky brought his metal hand up to his throat and he took him up into the air and slammed him down onto the floor breaking his neck. Bucky saw Morse kicked a soldier and he stumbled. He swung his leg around and hit him in the face as he stumbled, sending him into another soldier.

Morse threw one of her batons and they hit a soldier in the groin and he keeled over. Bucky brought his leg down and caught the soldier in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Morse tossed her other baton at Bucky, he caught it and brought it around and hit a man in jaw, dislocating it with a pop. Morse ran forward and dropkicked a soldier about to stab Bucky. Bucky grabbed her hand and pulled her up "Happy to see me?" Bucky said teasingly

Morse looked at him and gave him a fake smile. Bucky chuckled and he pulled out a knife and threw it at the last soldier as he ran for the alarm. The knife pierced through his neck and he hit the floor with a loud thump.

"It was all under control" Morse said

"Yeah, that's what it looked like, Fury has back up coming in three minutes" Bucky said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, well I'm not letting Rumlow get away"

Bucky assumed as much "I know, let's go get him"

Morse nodded and they ran for the door "So no thank you?"

"Shut up Barnes"

"Ok"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve landed the Quinjet in Fiji about an hour ago. He spent that hour hiding the Quinjet. He was wearing his tan cargo pants with his black boots. He was wearing a white shirt with a navy blue jacket. He had his suit in the Quinjet, but he needed to stay low profile. He was standing in the Quinjet and he was looking at his shield on the floor. It was resting against the side of the hull and he stared at it. He was contemplating on taking it with him. He decided against it and he brought something that Stark had made for him. He was wearing it under his jacket, he asked Stark about it when he first gave it to him.

He could use it under clothes, it was a device that made a hologram or something like it that matched his shield's density and weight. It was also just as strong. It came in handy with covert ops missions when the real shield would be too obvious. He hadn't had a real situation to test it, just training simulation, but it worked fine in training, so this was the field test. He had to get used to the odd weight it had on his wrist, but he got used to it after a few minutes.

He walked out of the Quinjet and the ramp closed behind him. He saw that it was late evening, the sun was starting to go down. He knew that Natasha wouldn't be anywhere near the resorts, so he just had to look for a bad town. He hoped that he chose the right one on the first guess. He began walking in the direction of a town he had seen before he landed. It had a motel and a bar in it, so by instinct he figured that she would be there. He didn't know why he thought she would, he just had a strange feeling that he knew her moves.

Steve was halfway there when he passed a three story shack or house. It was more of a mixture of the two. He could smell the scents from the inside and he didn't want to go in, he could smell blood, sweat, and drugs. He knew it would be trouble if he walked into that place. He continued on and he watched as a red rusted truck drove past him. He watched it round the corner and seven men where in it, some in the back and each had a beer in their hands. Steve shook his head and he continued into town. He saw the street lamps and he walked past a motel, which he knew was the best thing that could be found in this dump. He saw white truck parked there, and he stopped and he looked in it.

It was clean, too clean for this place. He figured that Natasha must have been driving it, if she was here of course. He saw the bar further down the street. He looked as the neon lights flickered. He took a deep breath and walked toward it. He hoped that he found Natasha in there, but he was a little nervous about if he did. He got to the entrance and he pushed the doors open and he walked in. There was local music playing and he saw the bartender and he walked forward and he asked for a glass of whiskey. He paid and he took the glass and he saw a group of men and women standing around what seemed to be was a table. He got the bartender's attention.

"What's going on?"

The bartender looked over and chuckled "Just a bunch of people about to lose their money"

"Is it a drinking contest?"

"Well one just finished, I think they're just waiting for anyone else who would want to attempt to beat her"

"Who?"

"Oh a red headed Chicca, very sexy" the bartender said smiling

Steve knew that he had found Natasha, and of course she was winning at a drinking game. Steve looked at his glass and he drank the whole thing. The bartender looked at him "You're going to try and beat her aren't you?"

"Well sometimes there are just something's you have to do"

"Well, hope I don't have to drag your ass out of here"

"You won't I can hold my liquor"

"I hope so" He said laughing

Steve nodded and he walked forward, the group saw him walking up and they saw his face and they assumed that he wanted to try and beat her. They let him past and he sat down. He was wearing his ball cap and he took it off and set it down on the table. He sure hoped he didn't surprise her enough to want to make her kill him. He saw Natasha and her back was to him and she was talking to one of the women and they were laughing. Steve saw her turn and he couldn't help but smile at her.

Natasha turned to see the next loser who wanted to try and beat her at drinking. She saw Steve sitting there and he was smiling at her. Her smile faded and she looked at him shocked. What was he doing here? Natasha gave him a half smirk half angry look. Steve's smile faded and he lightly shrugged his shoulders. Natasha looked at him and he looked good, he seemed even fitter than he had before, she looked at his chest and she could tell he was in better shape than he ever was before. Why was she noticing these things, not to mention staring at him?

Two shots were poured and Steve took his and drank it. Natasha took hers and she looked at him and she gave him a little wink and she drank hers. Steve suddenly felt his heart rate increase by her face and he felt his ears become warm. He had a strange feeling that she had done that to him before, and apparently he liked it. Steve drank his second shot and so did she. It went on like this for eighteen more shots. Steve knew that they would be drinking till dawn before she felt anything, and he wouldn't feel anything; to him it was just another drink.

Steve didn't know why, but he made the instant choice to let her win, he began to act buzzed and he struggled to grab his next to shots. Natasha shook her hand at him in micro movements, she knew he saw it. He struggled to pick up his third shot and he winked at her and he drank it and smiled at her. Natasha felt a strange feeling in her stomach when he winked and smiled at her, her legs felt weak. She had felt that feeling before, and it was a regular thing that happened to her whenever he smiled at her. She couldn't like him, shouldn't like him; he didn't deserve someone like her. She had no idea why she was thinking that he liked her like that, but she thought back to all the times he had turned down the dates that she mentioned to him, and also how she would sometimes catch him looking at her.

She drank her shot and Steve tried to drink his next one, and she knew he was faking, but he was a good actor. He missed his mouth and it poured down his shirt and he fell backwards. He hit the floor and everyone around laughed and Natasha couldn't help but laugh as well. To see Steve act drunk was funny, then to see him fall over on purpose with no chance that he was going to hit the ground softly, it was amusing. Natasha collected her winnings and she stood up and she announced her departure. Steve slowly got up and he walked out of the bar missing the door twice and hitting the wall. The bartender was laughing at him and he was telling the other something that made them laugh even harder.

Steve walked out and he instantly turned off the fake drunkenness and he waited for Natasha to walk out. He saw her walk out and he smiled at her. Natasha stopped and she felt her legs get weak again.

"What are you doing here Rogers" Natasha asked continuing to walk toward the motel.

Steve followed her "I was missing you, not to mention the new facility hasn't been the same since you left"

"Oh you miss me, I'm flattered"

"Well I was wondering where you were, you didn't let us know where you were"

"Then how did you find me?"

"I remembered that Banner was suspected to coming here, and I guessed that was the reason you left, to go look for him"

Natasha froze and she frowned "Come on, you need to wash that shirt" Natasha said

Steve looked at her and he looked at his shirt and there was a large dark stain from the alcohol, he followed her into the motel. Steve stood behind her as she unlocked her door to her room. He followed as she opened the door. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking around.

"You've stayed in worse"

"We both have stayed in worse"

"Yeah, that was a fun mission" Steve said smiling back at the memory

"Being stuck in a dirty shack in a blizzard was not fun" Natasha said as she took her jacket off.

"Well it was a fun day off"

"If you call almost freezing to death fun"

"Well we did have a good talk"

"Ok yes we had a good talk" Natasha said nodding and smiling

Steve saw her bathroom and he pointed at it, she nodded at him. He walked in and he closed the door. Steve took off his jacket and he put it on the knob. He took off his white shirt and he put it under the sink and he turned the water on. He took the soap and he cleaned the stain. He squeezed the water out of it and he hung it on the towel rack and he walked out of the bath room. Natasha had her boots off and she looked at Steve and his chest was bare and she felt her legs get weak and her heart skipped step. His abs were even more defined than before, and his shoulders were also defined. He looked at her "What?"

The words took her out of her thoughts and she spoke "Nothing"

"Well, I came here to see if you would come back with me" Steve said taking a seat next to her on the bed

Natasha swallowed and she could feel the heat from his skin radiating off toward her. She didn't want to leave. "I can't leave"

"Well I also thought about helping you look for Banner if you didn't want to go"

Natasha was taken back by his words "Well I have been here for three months and I haven't found anything"

Steve nodded and he looked at her "Then we go to another place that he could be"

Natasha knew that he just wanted to help, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to find Bruce. She had to face the truth and accept that he was gone, and he wasn't going to show up in some random part of the world. As much as she wanted to find him, another art wanted to hurt him for leaving her. She was hurt when he disconnected the call and she found some happiness again when she was with Steve.

"No, I just need to face the truth that Bruce doesn't want to be found"

"If you want to stay a little longer, I understand"

"Nah, I've been here for three months, I'm missing the city" Natasha said

"Well then, we'll leave in the morning"

"Funny how I would see you three months later with you challenging me to a drinking game"

Steve smiled at her "Well I did let you win"

"Yes, thank you for the money" Natasha said holding up her winnings

"Well, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get drunk, so it seemed like the right thing to do"

"It was the gentlemen in you"

"Maybe" Steve said chuckling

Their faces were close and he stared into her brilliant emerald eyes and she looked at his blue pools and she lost herself in his gaze. Steve noticed that he was getting closer to her face and he backed off "Well, um, you take the bed"

Natasha blinked and she was thinking about what the hell just happened "Yeah"

"Well good night" Steve said and he stood up and he grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and he put it on the floor.

Natasha didn't know what she was doing "Steve, just sleep in the bed, who knows what kind of shit is on that floor"

Steve grabbed the pillow "You sure?"

"Yeah, just sleep in the bed"

Steve nodded and he put the pillow back where it was and he took off his boots and he go onto the bed and laid back. He was staring up at the ceiling and he felt Natasha lie down next to him, but she stayed at a respectful distance away.

"Good night Steve" Natasha said softly

"Night" Steve said still looking up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and he waited for the embrace of sleep. He felt a little nervous lying next to Natasha and he knew that she wasn't going to sleep.

Natasha was looking at the wall and her back was to Steve. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, why was she so nervous? She could feel hands around her and she knew that Steve wasn't the one touching her. The hands were strong, but they were also welcoming. She closed her eyes and she could feel the arms around her and she could feel the warmth of someone next to her. She glanced back at Steve and he was breathing softly and he had his eyes closed. Why was she feeling someone hands around her, bringing her into a warm loving embrace? She had begun to feel like this whenever she turned off and tried to relax. It was like she was remembering someone holding her, and she didn't know why, but she liked it.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky followed Morse to the command room where he had seen Rumlow before he saved her. Bucky looked at his watch "We have two minute to do this and get out"

"Well, we are pressed for time" Morse said taking a pistol from Bucky's thigh.

Bucky looked at her closely "Well let's go"

Morse nodded and stood up and Bucky brought his foot up and kicked the door, sending it into the room with enough force to kill. Morse went first and fired as a few soldiers that were standing around the room. Bucky saw one come from behind her, from the one corner she didn't; check. Bucky walked forward and he grabbed the soldier by the neck and he snapped it. Morse looked behind her at him "You forgot that corner"

"I didn't forget, it was meant for you" she said

Bucky let the body hit the floor and he looked around the room. He didn't see Rumlow anywhere. Bucky saw the huge screen on the wall to his left suddenly started to connect to a call. Bucky waited and glanced at his watch: they had a minute in a half. The screen came to life and Rumlow's masked face appeared.

"Well I see I missed the welcoming party"

Bucky and Morse looked at each other "The whole place is wired with C4, I hope Fury has back up coming. It'll be too late, you have thirty seconds"

Rumlow's face disappeared and then red numbers appeared on the screen and they were at twenty five when Morse looked at Bucky.

"Ok time to leave"

"Yeah, but we don't have enough time to get out" Bucky said and he saw the vent that he looked in from ten minutes ago. "Maybe not"

Morse frowned at him as he walked over to the vent and pulled the metal bars off. Morse walked over and Bucky looked at her.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing really, just brace"

"Brace?"

Bucky grabbed her and tossed her into the vent and he followed and the timer was at ten seconds. Bucky slid down the vent slowly and he saw Morse at the exit when he landed. He quickly crawled toward her and he followed her out. They both sprinted for the main gate of the compound. They were halfway there when the command center exploded. The shockwave fired out and hit them both. Bucky flew forward and hit a truck, then smacked into the ground. Morse was thrown in the same direction, but she hit a soldier and landed.

Bucky opened his eyes, his ears were ringing, and he was looking at the ground. He got up and he shook his head and the ringing started to subside. He walked over to Morse and he helped her up, they both looked at the command center and it was nothing but a huge fire. Bucky looked at his watch: thirty seconds "We still need to get out of here"

Bucky put Morse's arm around him and he put his left hand on her waist and he helped her toward the gate. He glanced at his watch again, they weren't going to make it at this pace. Bucky reached down and grabbed her legs and he carried her. Morse had blood streaming down from her left side of the head and it covered her face from her brow to her mid cheek. Bucky ran for the open gate and he saw other soldiers running around for battle stations. Bucky looked up and he could see Quinjets flying toward them. He picked up the pace and he was outside the compound when they fired and then the compound was nothing but a huge ball of fire and smoke. Bucky was also being shot at by the guard towers and he ran as the bullets hit the dirt around him.

He saw a group of rocks and he ran for them and he jumped over one and he held Morse close and landed on his back. Bucky opened his eyes and Morse was looking at him, and she just seemed to start to notice where she was. She was on top of Bucky and she had blood streaming down her face.

"Thanks" she said in a short breath

"Don't mention it"

Morse rolled off of Bucky and she sat up against the side of the rock and Bucky sat down next to her. "I hate timed things" Bucky said

Morse looked at him and chuckled "Yeah, me to" she said glancing back at the huge wall of flame that used to be a fully functional compound.

"So how did you get caught anyway?"

"Let's save it for tomorrow" Morse said putting her head back and resting Bucky nodded and he could live with that. He brought his wrist to his mouth "Fury, we're both out, any chance you could come and get us?"

"That was cutting it pretty close"

"Tell me about it, we need a medical exam, I think we both have concussions"

"Don't forget the ears" Morse said softly

"Oh and we would like our hearing checked"

"You got it, now get back here and have your check up, then we will start on how you let Rumlow get away"

Bucky disconnected and looked at Morse "Dad's mad"

"He'll get over it"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I would love some feedback, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bucky**_

When Bucky had told Fury about the hearing checkup, he was joking; but apparently that didn't come across in his voice. As soon as he made it back to the Helicarrier he and Morse were both given a hearing exam. They both were fine and they didn't have concussions, they just had a normal headache. Bucky was sitting in the familiar conference room, but it was a new Helicarrier. Well they were all designed the same way, so why would he be curious that it all looked the same?

Bucky was four seats to the right of Morse, and she had a bandage on her head for her wound. Bucky was still covered in dirt and his pants and boots would leak dirt when he walked. He just wanted to get cleaned up, but they were both about to be scolded by Fury. They let Rumlow get away, and now they had to make a case for it.

Fury walked in and he already didn't look happy, it was his usual look; but now it was times ten. Bucky was almost curious what he was going to say. He looked over at Morse and she seemed to be wondering the same thing he was. Fury put down an I-pad, and out of habit Bucky glanced at it. This time though, nothing was on it.

"Now tell me why five months of surveillance and gathering of Intel was wasted tonight." He said, he stayed standing, his temper was at the boiling point.

"Well first, we have no idea how he got out" Morse said

"That doesn't help"

"Well I thought that saving Agent Morse was the major priority at the time" Bucky said

Fury looked at him and he frowned, if his face wasn't a frown before, he didn't want to know what it was. "So let me get this straight, Rumlow was in the command center, and you saved Morse, then you went back to get Rumlow, but when you got there he had somehow got out of the compound and knew you were going to be there, so he set the place to blow?"

"Yeah, that's about it" Bucky said, not really seeing the part that got them in trouble.

"Well, couldn't you have taken Rumlow by yourself?" Fury asked looking directly at Bucky.

Bucky looked at Fury, then at Morse "I thought saving a fellow agent was the right call, sorry if you expected differently. I'm not going back to the one man killing machine, I thought that with two of us, there was less of a chance for failure."

"But it was a failure"

"How could I have known that Rumlow would suddenly disappear after less than ten minutes?" Bucky said standing up; dirt hit the table from his hair and Fury stared right back, not blinking.

"You should have took him by yourself" Fury said

"What about Morse?" Bucky said pointing his hand at her direction.

"She can handle herself"

"Uh guys I'm right here" Morse said raising her hand.

"After I got Rumlow, do you think I could have gone and saved Morse, while trying to keep him from running off?"

Fury stayed silent, and it made Bucky even angrier "I couldn't have, I chose to save a man…woman. A fellow agent from being killed, and now you seem to be angry that I did".

Fury was still silent, Bucky exhaled and went to the door "It was the right thing to do" he added. Fury finally spoke before he left "Where are you going?"

Bucky stopped and he looked back at them "I'm going to go get Rumlow, on my own" Bucky said walking away.

Fury looked at Morse and she stood up and walked past him "Nice job Nick" she spoke into his ear and she left him alone in the room. Fury sat down and he rubbed his eyes, and he grabbed the I-pad. He turned it on and began with reading reports.

Fury had just started reading his fourth report when he heard the door open. He glanced up and it was a very attractive blonde headed woman. She gave him a smile and he knew what was coming next. Fury put the I-pad down and he sat up. She walked to a chair that was directly across the table from him. She placed an I-pad down and she had a pen. She looked at the I-pad for a few seconds. Her eyes went from the I-pad to Fury's face; which was plain and unreadable.

"Hello Director Fury" she said kindly

"Miss Belova, if Stark wants to talk all he has to do is come by" Fury said already been through four of these.

"I'm just doing my job sir" she said

"Yeah, and it makes me wonder why Stark isn't showing up himself. He loves doing that"

Belova smirked "He is busy with something"

Fury nodded and he chuckled "Probably another suit"

Belova glanced up from the I-pad and then her eyes returned to the I-pad. She looked up and smiled; which always gave Fury an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Sir, I saw Agent 19: Bobbi Morse is it?"

"Yes"

"Well she seemed to be hurt, what was she involved in?"

"That's classified"

"So some secret mission that involved someone dangerous, perfect" Belova said marking something down on the I-pad.

Fury knew that she wasn't going to give up till he told Stark what was going on "Again this is for Stark's and your ears only"

Belova nodded "Of course sir"

"Well, we are in the course of hunting Brock Rumlow down, we have intel that he is working for someone, and we want that someone" Fury said, trying not to give away any details.

"Was the most current mission a failure?"

"Yes, Rumlow escaped, it almost seemed like he knew that we were coming"

Belova stopped halfway through marking something down that Fury couldn't tell, it had to be in a different language, probably Russian and his was a little rusty. She suddenly gripped the pen and Fury noticed her white knuckles, but he kept it to himself. He was getting a weird feeling from her.

"Theoretically, how would he find out that you were coming?"

Fury was starting to get suspicious of her "Well that would mean we would have a mole in our organization. It has happened before, and I always find our mole" Fury said emphasizing the last part to see what she would do.

Her face was unchanged and she smiled and wrote something down "Great, I think that will be good enough for Mr. Stark. Unless he sends me back for more"

Fury smirked and he gave her a nod, she stood up and walked out of the room. Fury's smile faded to a frown and he grabbed the I-pad in front of him and he began to read the fifth report. Something was off about her, and Fury didn't like it, but he wasn't going to go around pointing fingers at someone when he has no proof of any wrong doing, she was doing her job.

* * *

Bucky was walking past numerous S.H.I.E.L.D personnel and he didn't notice that they were looking at him weirdly. He found his Quinjet, he found it too hard to figure out which was his; three weeks ago he had a big red star very much like the one on his metal arm painted against the hull. It made it much easier to find his. He saw that the ramp was open; exactly how he left it when he brought Hill back. He walked up the ramp, entering the Quinjet's main area, he stood in place silently.

He put his hands on his hips and he looked at the floor, he was feeling his temper becoming out of control. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs and he finally let it out. He yelled and a low pained scream left his lips and he walked over and he went to punch the hull. He didn't want to make a mess, he turned his attention to the closest thing in his direction.

He saw his rifle lying on the cot that he slept on. He stomped forward, grabbing it by the stock. He gritted his teeth and he put his metal hand on the main body of the rifle, he squeezed; the metal sank inward and the scope shook slightly. Bucky took the rifle and slammed it onto his knee, making the metal break apart with a loud clink. He let the pieces fall to the floor, he was breathing heavily. He heard a knock on the hull outside of the ramp. He looked back to see Morse standing on the ramp.

She seemed rattled, he walked toward her and he could have sworn she seemed to shrink by his presence getting closer. He walked out onto the ramp and he saw the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, they looked just like her. He looked at the ground, he breathed out of his nose and he looked at her "Sorry". He walked back into the Quinjet, he knelt down and picked up his rifle, but now it was two pieces of metal.

He put them on a crate and he saw Morse slowly walk into the Quinjet. Bucky walked past her, not wanting to get attention from her. He sat in the pilot seat, he clipped himself in. He slipped a few switches and the Quinjet hummed to life.

"You getting out?" Bucky asked not looking back

He didn't get a response, she walked forward and sat in the co-pilot seat. She also clipped herself in. She looked at him "No"

Bucky pressed the ramp button, it closed with an airtight seal. He moved the throttle, the Quinjet lifted off the ground as its engines pointed at the floor. It climbed into the air and then Bucky pushed the throttle forward. They both felt the G-force and they were pushed back directly into their seats. They left the hangar and they climbed through the night sky, they went above the clouds. Bucky pulled the throttle back a little, letting the Quinjet settle out, he hit the auto-pilot. He unclipped his belt and stood up, he walked toward the cot and took a seat.

Morse slightly frowned "I thought we were going after Rumlow?"

Bucky took a minute to answer "We are, but we don't know where he is, I'm contacting my Intel gatherer now"

"Intel gatherer?" Morse asked slightly confused, why didn't they use the numerous techs to find him?

Bucky looked up from the I-pad in his hands "Yeah, he's my own. Fury knows he works with me" The screen was showing that it was connecting.

Morse unclipped her belt and stood up, she walked over toward Bucky. She chose not to sit down next to him, she instead stood next to him and leaned against the hull of the Quinjet. She watched as the screen flashed, and a man's face appeared. He was drinking from a bottle and he seemed to be talking to someone else. He put the bottle down and he looked at the screen, he smiled and a low laugh escaped his lips.

"James!" he said excitedly or he was a little drunk; or maybe both, probably both.

Bucky chuckled and he had a smile on his lips, Morse slightly frowned; this was the first time she had seen him actually happy to see someone. "Hey Gerald"

Gerald glanced at the blonde woman in the corner of the screen, his brow furrowed slightly "Who is your new lady friend?"

Bucky scratched his jaw where his facial hair was beginning to become thicker, he needed to shave. "She's not my lady friend, Maria and I are still together"

Gerald nodded, he raised his hand "Apologies, now who is this beautiful lady?"

Bucky looked up at Morse, his face was mixed with amusement and nervousness. Morse leaned forward and she looked at Gerald "You can call me Bobbi"

Gerald nodded smiling, he took another sip from the bottle and he set it back down. "It is a pleasure to meet you Bobbi, now James, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to find someone" Bucky spoke

Gerald's face went from confused then to a slap happy joyfulness. "I should have guessed, sorry I'm a little what's the word um… tipsy, that's right tipsy!" Gerald said smiling

"I know, well can you still function?" Bucky asked

Gerald looked at him completely serious "I can function just fine when I'm drunk, but you add drugs then all bets are off"

Bucky really would have preferred him not be drunk, or high for that matter.

"Anyway my boy, who am I looking for?"

"A man named Brock Rumlow"

Gerald nodded "How much on him do you want?"

"What he has been up to, where he currently is, his upcoming contracts; you know the basics"

"The basics I can do, it's going to take a little bit"

"How long?" Bucky asked, hoping it wasn't too long.

Gerald glanced up at the ceiling and he moved his mouth slightly as if he was counting under his breath "About thirteen hours"

Bucky was relived, he could work with thirteen hours, and he nodded "Ok send me the information when you have it"

"You got it, now Bobbi you wouldn't happen to be available?"

Bucky disconnected the call and set the I-pad down. He looked up at Morse "Sorry"

Morse shook her head with her lips pierced together "No problem, I've dated worse"

Bucky frowned and looked at her "Really?"

She nodded and walked back toward the cock pit "So what now?"

Bucky had no idea what she was going to do "I'm going to sleep, make it go faster"

"Really, it just seemed like we were going out and hunting him down at this very moment"

Bucky lightly chuckled lying down on his back and closing his eyes "Only in movies"

Morse smirked and nodded, she sat down in the co-pilot seat and she got comfortable. She knew that it was going to be a long night.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Steve could hear his heart beating in his ears and he was running down a dimly lit tunnel. Natasha was close behind him and he could feel the heat from the fire behind them. He could feel the muscles in his legs straining as he pushed himself to run faster, he breathed in the humid thick air. It was warm as it went down his throat to his lungs and flowed to his bronchioles._

 _He could feel as the extra room in his boots were causing problems as his foot hit the floor, it made it very uneven. He could hear the walls exploding behind him, he could hear Natasha's breathing as they both ran from the base that they had both set off to explode. He felt the shockwave as the side of the tunnel exploded. He stumbled and was put off balance. He looked back, Natasha was on the floor and she wasn't conscious._

 _Steve felt the adrenaline hit him like a freight train, he ran back, putting his shield up and blocking another explosion from the other side of the wall, he picked her up. He held her in his arms and continued running. He would glance down and he would see a very peaceful unconscious Natasha, but he knew that they were both in trouble. He could see the piece of metal sticking out of her leg, he tried his best not to hit her leg against the side of the tunnel as he ran with the flames behind him._

 _He could feel his panic, and the pain from his strained muscles as he overworked them. He made it to the exit of the tunnel, he ran up the stairs, skipping steps as he did; anything to give him that extra second to get ahead of the flames. He made it out of the small cottage where the entrance was, he carried Natasha toward the car and he wasn't slowing down, not until he knew they were both safe. The explosion erupted, the cottage was blown to pieces and the shockwave made him slightly stumble, but he kept running. His boots sloshed in the wet ground and mud was covering his legs._

 _He knew that they were safe, but he didn't stop till he got to the car. He could feel the exhaustion and the pain from his strained muscles. He placed Natasha in the back seat of the car, he quickly closed the door and climbed into the driver side. He hotwired the car (again) and he drove off, toward his apartment in Austria._

 _The next thing he knew he was putting Natasha on the guest room's bed and he was still faced with the fact that she had a piece of metal sticking out of her leg. Steve quickly went to the kitchen and opened four of the lower cupboards. He needed to find the first aid kit, but he couldn't remember where he put it. The fourth cupboard held the highly valued first aid kit, he grabbed it with haste, and he lightly jogged toward the guest room._

 _He opened the kit and placed it at the end of the bed, he walked back out and he grabbed towels and put them under hot water. He rolled them up and squeezed the water out of them. He held four in his arms as he grabbed a chair from the dining table and dragged it toward the guest room._

 _With the chair in place, the kit open, and the hot towels ready to go he began. He pulled out a knife from her boot; he was thankful she had a full arsenal of weapons, he couldn't even see half of them, which scared him. He carefully cut her suit open at the wound and he set the knife aside. He pulled the part of the suit away, he was left with her bare calf and the piece of metal sticking out of her flesh. He swallowed taking a deep breath, he grabbed the piece of metal. He glanced at Natasha then back at the piece of metal. He pulled it out with little effort, blood started to pour out of her wound._

 _Steve grabbed one of the hot towels and placed it on the wound. He had to clean it, so it didn't get infected. He was a little rusty in the medical area, but he was doing his best. He cleaned the wound and he also put pressure on it, he needed to stop the bleeding. Luckily the piece of metal didn't go through both sides of her leg, he only had one wound to worry about. He pulled the now bloodied towel away from the wound, he grabbed a large piece of gauze and he placed it on the wound, sadly it was soon dripping with blood, the bleeding hadn't stopped._

 _At this point Steve began to panic a little more, what if the piece of metal nicked an artery? He took the gauze away and he looked into the wound. He couldn't see any internal damage, which meant that he needed to just stop the bleeding, even a simple wound like this could kill her, if the bleeding didn't stop, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He placed the second hot towel on the wound and he pushed hard on her leg, he was lucky she wasn't awake for this. He held her leg with firm pressure for about ten minutes, he didn't know if that was what he was supposed to do, but he didn't want to take any chances, not with her._

 _He took the now cold towel away from the wound, no blood came out and Steve was struck with relief. He looked in the kit and he found a simple threading; perfect for stitching, he went back out to the kitchen and he found a fork and he took one of the points and snapped it off. He bent it the best he could into a crescent. He took the very bottom and he pushed it to a circle so he could tie the thread to, his finger wasn't happy, blood was leaking from the metal pricking his skin. He didn't care, he knew it would be healed in a minute or two. He walked back into the guest room, the two bloodied towels were on the floor and the gauze was on the bed, he sat back down and worked on tying the threat into a knot through the small metal circle he made._

 _He finally got it together and he began to stitch the wound, he finished and he cut the unused thread away. He cleaned up and he put his hand on her face and she was burning, his anxiety returned, what was wrong now? He quickly cleaned up and he used the last two hot but now cold towels to try and bring her fever down. He was soon leaning back in the chair and he was passed out asleep. He opened his eyes and he launched forward, he looked at the clock, he had only dozed off for thirty minutes, he put his hand on her face and it was warm still, Steve exhaled, and sat back. He knew he just needed to wait, and he did till she woke up._

Steve opened his eyes and the sun was peeking through the window in front of him. He was still shirtless and the hologram shield gauntlet was still on his left wrist. He rubbed his eyes, he sat up and he walked toward the bathroom. His shirt was clean and dry, he put it back on. He walked out of the bathroom and he saw Natasha was still asleep. He glanced down at his watch: 7:38 am. He didn't know why but he chuckled to himself, for some strange reason every morning he laughed to himself whenever he woke up before 7:40 am. It started a month ago, and now it just seemed normal.

His dream was quiet surreal. He didn't know if it was a dream or a memory, but he couldn't remember anything about patching up Natasha's leg so it had to be a dream; unless it was from those four months that he had his suspicions about, but then again it could just be his mind playing tricks on him. It was starting to drive him crazy, he couldn't tell what was real or fake anymore, they were starting to blur together. He threw the thoughts out when he saw Natasha shift slightly. She turned over and faced him. He noticed that her eyes seemed tired and the skin under her eyes was dark. Why didn't he notice that last night?

Natasha sat up and she looked around and she seemed quite shocked that she had fallen asleep. She hadn't had a full night of sleep in months, it must have been just a rare occurrence. She climbed out of the bed, she stood and she stretched her arms above her head. Steve couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure and how her back arched inward as she stretched, he suddenly felt very lightheaded. He moved his eyes down her body, his gaze hovered over her perfect ass and how her pants complimented it beautifully. He saw her start to turn and he quickly looked away.

She had almost caught him in a very inappropriate moment, she glanced at him, and she studied his back as he walked toward the dresser. She watched as his muscles shifted and moved with his slightest movement, and her mouth became dry. She soon found herself staring at his ass, she quickly looked away and she ran her hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and she caught the subtle scent of spearmint. She looked back at Steve as he turned toward her. She focused on his eyes, the brilliant blue pools that she would always lose herself in if she stared at them too long. She couldn't stop herself, her gaze moved down his chest and to his abs. They were being caressed by his white shirt and she could see their full shape, she didn't know why, but she wanted to walk up to him and start kissing his body.

She pushed the thoughts away and walked toward the dresser, where he was standing, looking out of the window. She put her hand on the top of the dresser, she glanced down and saw the device on his left wrist. "What is that?" she asked looking at the gauntlet closely and trying to guess what it was.

Steve raised his eye brows and looked down at it, a subtle smile came to his lips and Natasha suddenly felt a little warm, and it wasn't because of the weather. "It's a device that Stark made for me"

"Oh" Natasha said, honestly not that interested in it, what she was interested in was his jaw line. She could see that he was slightly uncomfortable and she didn't know why.

"Yeah, it makes a hologram of my shield, and it is supposed to be just as strong as the real thing or at least close to it" he continued, looking at it. He was hoping Natasha wasn't noticing that he would occasionally glance at her breasts. He was staring as they were pressed tightly against her red shirt, he swallowed and he imagined himself grabbing them and lightly caressing them in his hands, the thought made his mouth water. He made a slight low groan and she looked at him "You ok?"

Steve being brought out of his thoughts by her words nodded his head and put his hand to his chest "Just clearing my throat" he said slightly coughing.

Natasha nodded and she was curious on what had changed since she was gone. She slightly hesitated and smirked "So what's different?"

Steve slightly tilted his head and raised his eye brows "Nothing really changed, Miss Belova is still there"

Natasha's instant reaction to that was to roll her eyes "So she's still spying for Stark"

"Spying?" Steve asked closely

Natasha looked at him and raised one of her shoulders as a shrug "Yeah, I know Stark is using her as a way of 'spying' on us while he does other work" she said slightly mockingly

Steve nodded and chuckled "Right, um otherwise it's all been the same, um the team is doing much better with working together"

"Oh" Natasha said pleased with the update.

"Otherwise it's just been kind of boring without you" Steve said scratching his head, clearly nervous of saying that.

Natasha looked at him and she saw that he was blushing, she couldn't help but smile at him "Well thank you for missing me, it's nice to know that someone missed me"

"I miss our talks, for the past three months I have had only Sam to talk to, and it usually always leads to the exact same argument" Steve said, clearly annoyed by it.

Natasha frowned slightly "What argument?"

Steve seemed hesitant of talking about it, he didn't want to make her upset. "Um it's usually about trust"

Natasha nodded, Steve almost didn't want to say it, but he knew she was going to get it out of someone sooner or later, so it would be better if it came from him, he continued "He doesn't trust you"

Natasha didn't think that she would be hurt from that, but it did "Really?"

"Yeah, but I trust you, and I can't see why he doesn't"

Natasha slightly smirked at his remark, he trusted her, well he had told her before; but honestly she thought it was just something he said to make her feel better. To actually know that he trusted her, she didn't know, but it felt nice to be trusted. "Well thank you Steve, not a lot of people trust me" she said softly

"Well they should" Steve said

Natasha smiled and slightly chuckled "Ok, well should we get back to New York?"

"Yeah, so any stops before then?"

"Nope" Natasha said "Take me home" she added after a few moments of silence.

Steve smiled at her "Yes ma'am"

 _ **Morse**_

Morse was still seated in the co-pilot's seat. She was awake, and she had an I-pad in her hands. She had slept a little for a few hours. She wasn't really doing anything, she was just staring at the I-pad's screen. She was just thinking, thinking of her job. She took pride in what she did, but a part of her didn't want to be doing it forever. She didn't want to retire though, she just wanted a more active role, not the one who would get on everyone's nerves about if there is a traitor in their midst's.

She knew that there will always be a need for someone like her, but it was a hard job and it could get to you. She spent most of her free time just sitting around alone, she would have liked a more normal life, but she couldn't see herself in one. Not too mention she didn't have anyone, no one to go home to. She was jealous of people who had that, like Barnes. He had Hill, and she still couldn't see how that worked. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone was trying to connect to her.

The I-pad was connecting to a call, and she stared at it, who would be calling? The screen flashed and Fury's face appeared, of course he would call. She accepted the call, he nodded when he saw her. "What is your status?"

Morse took her time; she glanced over at Barnes, who was still sleeping. "In Barnes' Quinjet and tracking Rumlow"

"Any luck?"

"Not yet sir"

Fury nodded while rubbing his head "I'm guessing that Gerald is helping?"

"Yes"

"Well he is good, even if he is a little unorthodox"

"You're telling me" Morse said in complete agreement "You pissed Barnes off Fury"

"I'm used to it, I've pissed Romanoff and Rogers off more times than I can count"

"You're lucky they respect your command"

"Yes I am" Fury said and he paused then spoke again "I think we have a situation"

Morse frowned and didn't like the sound of that "What kind of situation?"

Fury looked around, he was probably seeing if he was alone "I has reason to believe that we have a mole"

Morse rolled her eyes at the word "Another one?"

"Yes, and I don't know who they would be working for"

"Hydra, A.I.M., Niko?" Morse named off a couple of suspects.

"No idea, it could be none of them, or one of them, or worse all of them."

"Do you have any suspects?" Morse asked

Fury nodded "Miss Belova is a candidate for that"

"Really, Stark's assistant?" Morse asked not entirely sure why he would say that.

"I don't have any proof, but I'm not ruling her out till I have proof of her or anyone else"

"You want me to investigate?"

Fury shook his head "No work with Barnes and get Rumlow, I can handle this. I just thought you should know"

"Well thanks for the info" Morse said indeed grateful for the information.

"Keep me updated on the search, and I will keep you up with mine"

"Copy that"

Morse heard another notification ping from where Barnes was lying down, except he was awake, sitting up, and staring at an I-pad. Fury could see him in the corner of the screen "I'll leave you to it"

The call disconnected, Morse set the I-pad down on the console and stood up. She walked toward Barnes, she knew that he saw her coming, so she didn't feel like she was sneaking up on him when he didn't look at her. He was getting a call, and along with him she was thinking it was Gerald.

Bucky glanced as Morse stood next to him, he was still feeling the effects of just waking up. He could easily lie back down and go back to sleep. He saw the screen flashed; which stopped him form almost attempting to. Gerald appeared and he was still drinking.

Bucky looked at him clearly disapproving "Gerald did you even sleep?"

Gerald was holding a file in his other hand "Uh no, but don't worry still as sharp as a tack"

"Did you find anything?" Morse asked

Gerald looked up, it seemed that he may have forgotten that she was there "Bobbi, good morning"; nope.

Morse smiled at him "Well yes to answer your question my dear, and he is actually still in the U.S."

Bucky was pleased with that bit of info "Where?"

"Actually, New Mexico" Gerald said "Wasn't your mission in Arizona?"

"That's classified Gerald" Morse said

Bucky smirked amused "Bobbi, I eat classified for breakfast, you would be amazed with what I know" Gerald said, while taking a sip of his drink.

"So in a safe house?" Bucky asked

Gerald nodded "Yes and no, it's more like a town. Oh it's the town that had an Asgardian visitor a few years ago" Gerald said excited like he struck gold.

Morse looked at Bucky "And a Destroyer"

Bucky nodded "Anyone in the area that could assist?"

"Um, well there is a scientist a Jane Foster, does she mean anything to you two?"

"Yes, do you know which building he is hold up in?"

"Yes, well it seems that it's her house or laboratory something like that"

Morse suddenly felt her heart beat quicken "Shit"

Bucky nodded and he looked at Gerald "Thank you Gerald we have to go"

"Oh before you do, he has a few men with him"

"Again many thanks, got to go" Bucky said quickly and tossed the I-pad aside and almost ran toward the cockpit.

He sat down and clipped himself in, and Morse did the same. Bucky quickly pressed buttons and flicked a few switches and pushed the throttle forward, the Quinjet bolted forward at top speed toward New Mexico.

"I'll update Fury" Morse said

"I hope we're not too late"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Steve**_

The Quinjet was above the Pacific Ocean when Steve started to have a weird feeling. He was sitting in the pilot seat, he glanced behind him. Natasha was sitting near one of the farther area from the cock pit. Steve saw her leg and some of her hair. Other than that she was out of his view. She was sitting where Banner would be whenever he had just turned into the Hulk and was coping with the battle that had just taken place. He would be listening to his music and he wouldn't look at anyone.

Steve hit the auto-pilot and began to stand up, but he stopped himself halfway out of the chair. He didn't it was a good idea to go talk to her at the moment. He sat back down, he kept his hands on his thighs, and he leaned back into the seat. He sat comfortably, but he felt weird. He needed to figure his situation out. He kept having dreams about Natasha. When it first started he thought it was his PTSD that he had his first year back, but now it seemed to be something entirely different. To be honest, it scared him; and he wasn't scared easily. Why was he afraid? It was just dreams, he just couldn't; live with that answer.

They felt like so much more than dreams, they felt real, just like his nightmares that involved his memories back in the forties; he could feel every emotion and the thoughts that were going through his head in the memory would go through his thoughts at the current moment. He would be sitting quietly, then he is in a firefight and when he snaps out of it, he has adrenaline and he feels shaken up. Then any injury that he had in the memory, he would feel. It was basically reliving every experience and it was maddening. He was beginning to think that Sam was right. Maybe he is just searching for something with his life and what he wanted in it; so the need for an answer was making him relive his experiences to help him come to a choice.

The more he thought about it in that perspective made him feel sick. If that was true, then why was he having memory flashes of him and Natasha either talking, fighting together, taking care of each other, or having sex? It was driving him crazy and it was also making him angry, because he couldn't find an answer. Steve looked over at his shield; which was still sitting against the hull of the Quinjet. He could remember when he had first saw the now familiar shield. Howard Stark was showing him numerous options. It was the only one that caught his attention and then he was told that it was virtually indestructible, then he wanted it. He smirked as he remembered showing it to Peggy and asking what she thought of it. Then she shot at him, it will do nicely. That was what she said to him, he chuckled softly at the memory.

Steve looked forward and back out of the main window. He stared at the clouds they were flying slightly above. He looked back at where Natasha was sitting and he saw that her position hadn't changed. Steve carried his gaze over her leg that was visible, her jeans were hugging it tightly. He looked up her calf to her thigh, He saw as the lower thigh that led to her perfect ass, but it was out of sight. Steve frowned and shook his head, Captain America checking out his colleague. He was the poster boy for America and he liked the ex-Russian spy. He knew that would cause some ripples in the community. Captain America and Black Widow, which would be interesting. What was it about her that he liked so much?

It wasn't her looks, even though she was downright gorgeous and he could only think of one other girl that ever caught his attention the way Natasha did. She was strong and independent, didn't take shit from anyone. She was also kind and actually easy to talk to, not the exact idea of her when you first meet her. When he first met her, she reminded him of Peggy instantly and he also got out of his PTSD that day. It was actually quite amazing, seeing Natasha brought him out of his depressed state.

He had to admit, he had a thing for strong women, the ones who could get through anything and was also in a world that was full of men and yet they were the best. He knew that Natasha was the best, and he really liked her. He was just nervous about talking to her about it. He didn't know her past and he only knew the today Natasha, not who she used to be. Sure he wanted her to tell him, but he wanted it to be on her own time, he didn't want to force her to tell him. He liked the Natasha today, the one who could make a joke and laugh, one who was actually very kind, even though she could kill twenty different ways with one hand. He did have a file on her, but he burned it, and she knew that. He just wanted to make a move, but he was afraid of what she would say. It would be awkward if she said no, they would still be working together and she would know that he liked her. It would make things weird and he didn't want that to happen either.

Natasha was sitting on a crate and she was leaning against the hull. She had one of her legs hanging off the crate and the other was tucked under her left thigh near the knee. She was trying to relax, but she couldn't. She found it difficult to relax lately, the past month has been weird, the feeling of someone holding her and then the feeling of lips against hers. It was getting worse, they had just started at night, but now they were happening at any time. She also was beginning to enjoy it, the feeling of arms around her, holding her in an embrace, it was something she wasn't exactly used to. She felt like the arms around her cared about her, and she had no idea who she could be thinking of. She knew it wasn't Bruce, but then who could it be?

She hadn't been with anyone in a while, and she was usually so busy that she could never pursue a relationship. She didn't deserve a relationship like that, the things she have done are unforgivable and she knew that; she had accepted that long ago. The only people that have ever not looked at her in disgust when they learned of her past were Fury and Clint. Then again she didn't tell it to them willingly, when Clint brought her in instead of killing her, he disobeyed a direct order from Fury and at that time she had never had anyone do something to that degree for her, and Clint didn't even know her. She was afraid of what people closest to her would think of her if they knew the whole story.

She had seen so many people turn from friends to hateful and disgusted people. She couldn't bare it anymore, so she stopped telling people all together. She wanted to forget it and leave it in the past, but she couldn't escape it. It would always seep into her thoughts again and again, she was on a loop of self-torture and she hated it. Whenever she thought that she was moving past it, it sucked her back in. She was sucked back in when Wanda messed with her mind. She contemplated on shooting her more than once. She used to not be bothered by it, but know it was as if she couldn't live with it anymore. Yet if she and Bruce had left together how would she feel? She would still have the nightmares, she would still have the self-doubt, and she would still be infected with fear. She didn't know how to move on from it, she felt helpless. She was afraid of her pain, and she spent most of her free time trying not to feel it.

She couldn't forget how easy it was to deal with it before she had started pursuing Bruce, when she talked to Steve all the time, and how they would go out for a drink and for a few precious hours she felt free and normal. She didn't know why Steve always made things better, sure he encouraged her to deal with it and try and move past it, he had said that to her many times. One of the things he said to her months ago in a bar when they were getting dinner was that he too had problems with his past, and how he moved on. He said that you need to stop worrying about the past, because if you are constantly focusing on trying not to repeat it or the problems in the past, then you would miss things that could let you be happy.

She desperately wanted to be happy, to feel the way Steve did about things, he always seemed to get through things so much faster then she could. She couldn't sleep either, and that was normal for her. If she ever fell asleep she was always visited by a past memory that would be in the context of a nightmare and she would see all the horrible things she had done and how she hated herself for doing them. She was afraid of herself, afraid of her pain, and it was beginning to take its toll. She needed to talk about these things, and she didn't know who to talk to. Clint understood, but he could only understand so far then he was no help. He knew how to help her if she had an experience like the one she had when Wanda got into her mind.

Fury never really helped, he could try and talk some advice into her, but usually she didn't talk to him about things. She could talk to Steve, but he doesn't know anything about her past or at least in deep detail, she didn't want him to see her in disgust like so many before him. She valued the friendly talks that they and and she didn't want them to go away. He noticed that thinking about it her heart was racing and she had a thin layer of sweat. She took in a deep inhale, laying her head against the hull and exhaled. She was trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working. She was starting to breathe faster and she could smell burning flesh. Her least favorite memory was coming back, she had killed a school of children and she watched as they burned from the fire that had been set.

She could smell the smoke and she could feel the heat all around her, she remembered that she felt nothing as she watched as the children screamed for help, but none was given, she watched as they burned in the raging fire. She hated herself for not feeling anything, she had turned her emotions off for years while she was in Red Room and mission after mission and every horrifying act that she had committed would come back and run on replay and she would re-experience the event, but she didn't feel what she felt when she did it, she often watched in horror at what she saw herself doing. How could anyone love someone who has done such terrible things? She didn't deserve love, she was nothing but a cold hearted assassin that was turned into a monster.

She wanted to move beyond that though, to get past it, but she didn't know how. She was now dripping sweat and she was breathing hard and fast. She was freaking out and Steve was ten feet away from her, she was panicking, she didn't want him to see her lose it like this. She was trying to think of anything that could help her ease out of it, but she couldn't think of anything that would work. Then she remembered the evening of the dinner when she tagged along on Steve's time to get away from Stark. They had wen to the park and they sat on a bench, and she was resting her head on his shoulder because she was in a very same state like now, but not as far into it as now. She was comforting her and he said to focus on that moment whenever she was having trouble and was going through something similar to this.

She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of the wind that evening, the brilliant orange light on the water. The feeling of Steve's arms around her.

The warmth of the embrace and the loving nature of it.

The steady rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

The steady soothing heartbeat.

His kind and welcoming voice.

She opened her eyes and she was back on the crate and she was holding a knife in her right hand, which she didn't remember grabbing, she held it as if she was about to stab someone. She was still trembling and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, but the feeling of panic was gone and she was taking deep breaths, calming herself. She was starting to feel back to normal when she realized that she had felt that kind of feeling before, and she had used the exact same thought to get her out of it, but she couldn't recall actually doing it.

She thought back to her memory of how Steve's arms felt around her on that bench and how they felt very much like the arms she felt when she was about to go to bed at night and how it would also randomly happen during the day. Was she thinking of Steve? Was it his lips she was feeling against hers and his loving hands touching her? Why would she be thinking about Steve?

 _ **Clint**_

Clint stood by the window of the upstairs office. He was looking at his two kids running around in the yard. He wasn't even thinking, but a huge smile was on his face as he watched them chase each other. He heard the floor board near the door creak, _I need to fix that._

Clint turned to see Laura walking in through the door with Nathaniel in her arms. Clint smiled and brought them both into an embrace. He kissed Laura and he felt Nathaniel's small hand grab his ear. He chuckled and looked at his son, he took him from Laura's arms and he held him close. "Hey buddy, you being good for mommy?" he asked rubbing his thumb across his face.

"He's reminding me of you" Laura said

Clint looked up from his son and at his wife "What do you mean?"

Laura smiled and came close "Oh you know being stubborn and hard to deal with" she said teasingly.

Clint was shocked by her words "When am I hard to deal with?" he asked, clearly knowing she was teasing him.

"Oh everyday" Laura said smiling

Clint kissed her and he felt her hands around him and they both looked at Nathaniel, who seemed to be trying to understand what they were talking about. Clint chuckled lightly "Ok I see it"

Laura smiled and nodded her head "Hmm"

Clint let Nathaniel grab his finger and he felt the strong grip of his son and he couldn't help but smile at him. "I don't know how I could ever stay mad at you" Clint said in a very childish voice, which made Laura laugh.

"It's funny seeing you being goofy, you're usually all serious" Laura said standing behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm only serious when I'm working" Clint countered

"When are you going back to work?" Laura asked resting her head against his back

"I'm playing it by ear, and right now they don't need me" Clint said and he made a goofy face and he saw Nathaniel smile and giggle at. "If Stark saw me doing this I wouldn't hear the end of it".

"So there really isn't a limit on how long you're going to be here?" Laura asked

Clint turned slightly and looked at her "I'm going to be here a long time"

"Good because the last child I did by myself"

"Again I'm sorry, it was a long mission with Natasha in Budapest, and how did I know you were going to go into labor during it?"

"I'm just messing, I did fine without you"

"You did great, but not again" Clint said resting his free hand on her face, her eyes looked into his. They kissed and he felt Nathaniel moving in his arms. He gave him to Laura and she walked out of the room. "Stark never did fix that tractor" she called back as she went down the stairs.

Clint nodded and he knew what that meant; go do it. He gathered his tools and walked out of the house. He quickly walked down the stairs of the porch and headed for the barn. He saw his daughter's hands around his son's waist and he was dragging her along. "Don't hurt each other" he said as he walked past.

"She won't let go" Cooper said

Clint laughed at his kids "I'm not helping, you got yourself in that mess"

"You working on the tractor?" Cooper asked as he dragged his sister while trying to get her off of him.

"Yeah your mother asked me kindly"

"So in a non-question?" Cooper asked smiling

"Exactly, a lesson to learn son; when a woman says something that you know isn't done, that means do it now" Clint said smiling as he opened the barn door.

He saw the tractor sitting peacefully in the middle of the barn, he stood before it with his tool box in his hand. _Ok time to go to work, and please start this time._

 _ **Bucky**_

The Quinjet was pushed to its very limits as they were getting closer to the small town in New Mexico. Bucky had to keep his hand on the throttle so it would stay at a certain speed, it either wanted to decrease rapidly or increase into a danger zone, and Bucky didn't want to blow up before they got there. Morse was speaking to Fury on the I-pad, Bucky wasn't looking, but he listened in.

"Why Jane Foster?" Fury asked

"No clue, but it has to be for something"

"No doubt, but what could Rumlow possibly want from a scientist?"

"What has she been working on?" Morse asked trying not to drop the I-pad from the force and pressure of the Quinjet flying in top speed.

"The usual stuff, physics and other cosmic things"

"So you don't know do you?"

"No"

"Is there something that she could help him with?"

"If he found something that was important yeah"

"Is there any Asgardian technology that was left behind?"

"Not really"

"Anything" Morse said desperately

Fury took a long pause and he tried to remember anything that could have been left behind in some way.

"I don't remember if the Destroyer was taken back, destroyed, or left as a metal tomb in the desert."

"Well let's just assume that it's the Destroyer" Morse said grasping for anything to worry about

"If it is, you two won't be able to stop it"

"Then wish us luck" Morse said disconnecting, she glanced at Bucky "You get any of that?"

"Yeah, and we are five minutes from the town"

Morse stood up and slowly walked toward the back of the Quinjet. She had to catch herself on the sides of the hull so she wouldn't fall over. She wished Barnes had a more updated Quinjet, this is one from back when the battle of New York happened, and the updated ones had more room in them. Not to mention more chairs. She could feel the pressure on her back as she slowly walked toward the back, where the crates were.

She let herself go forward with the force and she lunged toward a crate, she caught the edge of the crate and held on. Morse stopped herself before she smacked into the hull, she settled her footing and unclipped the hinges of the crate, and she lifted the lid open. She saw numerous weapons such as: pistols, rifles, knives, grenades, and there was one large steel gun with the grip on the side of the barrel. She touched it and it turned on and it suddenly seemed to crack as the barrel glowed in fiery orange through the thin straight lined cracks.

She looked at it closely and she began to recognize it the longer she stared at it. That was the gun that Coulson used on Loki. She felt the speed of the Quinjet begin to dissipate. It became easier to stay balanced every second. The Quinjet came to a complete stop and hovered in the air. Bucky hit a few buttons and pulled the throttle back. The Quinjet began to descend on it's on for its landing. Bucky unclipped himself from the pilot seat and walked toward her and the open crate.

Bucky saw the look on her face as either angry or in shock, she stammered slightly then spoke "Did you take this?"

Bucky looked at the weapon and his eyes went wide and he quickly turned it off and the gun went back to being dormant and cold. "Careful, if it's on too long it can explode"

Morse frowned at him "Explode?!"

"Yes, now I did take it, yes in the stealing manner, but it could come in handy" Bucky said grabbing it and holding it in his arms with his hands on the grip and the trigger, and he had it pointed away from her.

"When did you take it?"

"Oh two months ago, I found it in the restricted area of the Helicarrier's armory"

"Hence the word restricted, Barnes if it wasn't the case that it is the most powerful weapon and could also destroy the Destroyer, I would kick your ass and drag you through the halls of helicarrier and make you put it back".

Bucky was staring at her, waiting for her to be done "Ok, well can we just crack on" he said as the Quinjet landed. Bucky grabbed a strap and he hooked it around the edges of the gun and he slipped it over his head and it rested safely and firmly on his back. Morse grabbed a pistol and a rifle, she walked over and hit the manual release button, and the seal was unsealed with a loud hiss. The ramp hit the dirt and sunk into by its weight.

Morse continued down it, while Bucky grabbed a rifle from the crate and slapped a mag into it. He cocked it back and followed her out of the Quinjet. He felt the warm late morning sun on his face and it was hot, he was already getting too warm in his dark clothing. They both stayed a few feet apart and they had their rifles up and they were scoping out for snipers as they approached the town. They were about thirty feet from the town and Bucky knelt down next to a large rock, he scanned the windows and the rooftops and found no evidence of a sniper.

He looked at Morse and nodded, she gave him a nod and walked forward and made it to the first building and hugged the wall. She got to the corner and had her eyes on the road. She signaled him to follow with her hand. Bucky came out of his crouch and quickly jogged toward her and his boots made soft clapping sounds as they hit the dirt. Bucky was a foot away from Morse and he tapped on her shoulder. Her head turned toward him "Split up, take the left side of the building" Bucky said softly

Morse nodded and walked past him toward the other side and went around the corner, continuing into the town toward Jane's laboratory. Bucky glanced around his corner and saw that there weren't civilians anywhere, and that was either a good thing because no one could get hurt, or a bad thing meaning that there is an ambush somewhere; he hoped for the good thing. Bucky continued and he didn't waste any time. He went from building to building, slowly making his way toward the target building.

Bucky came to the last building till he would be face to face with that building. He glanced around the corner and stared at the glass doors, which was the entrance. Bucky went for his belt and grabbed the binoculars and he put them to his eyes. He got a pretty good view of the buildings main floor, and there was no one in sight, but he knew that Rumlow wouldn't be out in the open. Bucky saw a sniper on the roof and his gaze was turning in his direction, he quickly went behind the wall, and he put his wrist to his mouth "Morse?"

"Yeah"

"I've got a sniper on my side"

"Me to"

Bucky cursed under his breath, he glanced around and he wasn't watching in his direction anymore. "Ok, I'll take them out, just be ready to get on the roof"

"Copy that"

Bucky watched the sniper and his gaze was coming back around and he hid again. He waited for six seconds and looked again and he was looking. Bucky sprinted forward and he didn't make a sound on the road and he saw a white van and he got behind it and he did his best not to bump into it. He knew he was out of the sniper's sight and he put his rifle on the roof of the van, he turned and climbed onto it. He saw that it was a pretty good distance from the edge of the roof. He knew he could make it though, Bucky had his rifle in his hands and he saw the sniper looked over the edge. _Shit,_ Bucky took the rifle and threw it like a spear and it hit the sniper in the eye piercing it and killing him.

Bucky would congratulate himself on that kill later, he jumped toward the edge and he grabbed it, he pulled himself up and he saw the other sniper walking forward, investigating the noise. Bucky was hiding behind a large metal box with a fan in it, he saw the dead sniper's body was out in the open. Bucky glanced around the corner and he saw the other sniper see the dead body and he went for his radio. Bucky pulled a knife out of his boot and threw it at him, the knife flew with perfect accuracy and it hit the sniper in the throat and he dropped his rifle and radio.

Bucky came out of hiding and he walked forward and pulled the rifle out of the sniper's eye, he grimaced in disgust as blood covered the barrel and the eye popped out of its socket and was lying on the ground. He walked over to the second body and pulled the knife out of his neck and slipped it back into his boot. Bucky put his wrist to his mouth "Roof's clear"

Bucky saw Morse climbing a ladder on the other side of the roof and she walked over to him. "I had eyes on them, Jane Foster is being held at gunpoint and she is doing something to the destroyer."

"Any hostages?"

"Yeah two assistants I think"

Bucky nodded "How many enemies?"

"Twelve that I could see"

Bucky took a deep breath "Ok, got a plan?"

"Normal breach and clear"

"Were there two different doors?"

Morse nodded and Bucky looked around and nodded "Ok, I will cause a distraction outside"

"I thought we were breaching and clearing?"

"We are, this is so we surprise them"

Morse frowned "How, they would already be alerted"

"Not if the distraction is a normal thing we hear every day"

Morse frowned still not following, Bucky slightly groaned "Just trust me, it'll work".

Bucky turned and walked toward the edge of the roof leaving her behind not being able to protest further. She walked back toward the ladder and went down and she saw the back door and it was closed. She had a charge and she place it on the door and she waited for the distraction.

"Wait ten seconds after the distraction" Bucky's voice came from her communicator.

"Copy"

"Ok here it goes, hopes this works"

Bucky took a grenade and he twisted the top and he threw it and it hit a car breaking its window and landing in the back seat. The car's alarm suddenly came to life and it was obnoxious. Morse heard movement from behind the door and they grabbed their guns and walked toward the main area toward the entrance, completely forgetting about the back door. Bucky jumped off the roof and hit the ground and rolled, stopping him from breaking his ankles. He turned toward the main glass doors and jogged into the building pulled them open. He made it past a few pieces of furniture and he saw a silver door and he knew that it was the right door, he could see someone moving behind it as he looked at the bottom of the door.

He got to the door and he was already at seven when the grenade exploded, sending the car up in flames and the shockwave shattered the glass doors. Bucky went in front of the door and kicked it open, it flew off its hinges and hit a soldier in the face, knocking him into the floor hard. Bucky heard Morse's charge go off and her door blew forward and did the same. Bucky saw that the soldiers were completely confused and were reacting too slowly. Bucky fired and killed four soldiers with kill shots. Morse fired and hit five and they hit the ground one after another. There was one soldier left and he had his gun pointed at Jane's head and he had his arm around her throat and he had her in front of him. They both aimed their rifles at him and they lowered them as he cocked the pistol back and held it to Jane's temple.

"Guns down or I kill the bitch!" he yelled

Bucky saw Morse drop her rifle and the soldier's eyes went to Bucky. Bucky brought the rifle up above his head and let the mag fall out and hit the floor. He unclipped the 4x scope from it and now it was a bare and normal rifle with no attachments. The soldier kept his eyes on Bucky and he glanced on occasion at Morse, who was standing still. Bucky tossed the rifle up and bit and the soldier pointed the pistol at Bucky.

Bucky watched as everything moved in slow motion and he turned and umped around and brought his leg up and as he did a 360 he kicked the rifle on the stock and it flew toward the soldier. The pistol fired and the bullet flew towards Bucky. The rifle hit the soldier in the throat, missing Jane's head by an inch and went through the other side, blood squirted onto the floor and the soldier fell backwards. The bullet hit Bucky's biotic arm and it ricocheted off and hit the wall. Bucky landed on his feet and everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Miss Foster, you ok?" Bucky said

Jane looked at the soldier behind her with the rifle sticking out of his neck and nodded. Morse walked over to the two assistants tied to the chairs. She cut their bounds and they stood up and the female walked toward Bucky. "Who are you?"

"Darcy" Jane spoke

"What? He's hot"

Bucky slightly felt like blushing, but he kept it down and his face stayed the same.

"Hey" the male said, upset.

Darcy looked back at him "You're hot too"

The guy nodded and smiled and Darcy turned her gaze back at Bucky and she seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. Bucky turned his attention toward Jane as she was ten feet from the Destroyer.

"What did they want?"

Jane looked at him "To bring that thing back to life, but I can't"

The Destroyer suddenly twitched and its eyes flickered, Bucky felt his heart drop. "Are you sure?"

Jane turned around and she stared at the Destroyer and it twitched again. Jane took a few steps backwards and she was the same distance away from it as Bucky was. Morse looked at Bucky and he stared at the Destroyer.

"Get out of here" Bucky said

"It's not even up" Darcy said

The Destroyer suddenly turned on all the way and it sat up and looked at them "Go" Bucky ordered

Morse aimed her rifle and she knew it wasn't going to do a thing against it. Bucky reached back and pulled the large gun forward and he had it aimed at the Destroyer as it stood. Bucky looked behind him and they had left.

"Got a plan?" Morse asked as they both saw the Destroyer stand up and towered over them.

"Nope"

"Ah shit"

"You asked"

Bucky saw its face open up and it glowed a fiery orange. "That isn't good"

The Destroyer fired and the orange beam of energy flew toward them. They both dove out of the way as the beam hit the floor and went up and went through the building and made a large line and they could see outside. Morse fired her rifle at it and the bullets hit the metal body and it turned its attention on her. It aimed its beam at her, Bucky turned on the gun and aimed and fired. The orange beam hit the Destroyer in the chest and it dented the metal. Morse ran out of the building through the back door, the Destroyer watched her leave, but looked at Bucky, the one who clearly had more fire power.

Bucky fired again and it hi the other side of the Destroyer's chest and dented the metal. Bucky ran for the door he came through and he ran out of the building. He saw Jane and her assistants hiding farther down the road and Bucky heard something coming up from behind him. He turned around and he saw the Destroyer walking out of the building breaking through the building itself. Bucky turned the gun off to let it cool down. The huge metal hand came down and smacked him and tossed him into the air. He landed on a car and he bounced off and hit the ground. He groaned as he felt his chest hurt as he breathed. His ribs were cracked.

The Destroyer walked forward and more bullets hit it from behind. It stopped and turned toward her. Morse reloaded the rifle and continued firing. The Destroyer aimed its beam at her and then Bucky rolled over and turned the gun back on and fired it at the Destroyer's left leg. It knocked the Destroyer off balance and the beam went into the sky. Morse ran back behind cover and the Destroyer forgot about her and turned back towards Bucky, who was still lying on the ground. Bucky got up and winced as he felt his ribs send a bolt of pain up to his brain.

He saw the beam fire at him and he dove out of the way and it missed him by a few feet and he landed, feeling his ribs shoot another bolt of pain. He rolled back over and got to his feet and fired the gun. It hit the Destroyer in the center of the chest and he saw an opening in the metal and it had a center core. Bucky saw its hand come forward and pick him up. He dropped the gun and it hit the ground and the Destroyer held him in its metal hand and it aimed its beam at him, not going to miss this time.

Morse ran forward and rolled and grabbed the gun and fired, it hit the Destroyer in the face, burning half of it. It let go of Bucky and he was close enough and he grabbed the opening on the Destroyer's chest. He hung there with his right hand and he put his left hand on the opening and pulled one side open more, he yelled as he pulled and the metal slowly bent. The Destroyer grabbed him and tossed him onto the ground. It reached down and grabbed him by the legs. It brought him up and he was upside down, he looked at Morse.

"Throw it to me!"

Morse threw the gun toward him and he grabbed it with his metal hand and he could feel the heat from it and it was vibrating violently. He aimed at the opening in the chest and he threw the gun into the opening and it fell into the metal cavity and the Destroyer dropped Bucky. He hit the ground on his back and Morse grabbed him by the metal hand and dragged him across the road and into an alley and they hid behind a dumpster.

The Destroyer's chest became a fiery orange and it exploded and its core went up in flames and it slowly fell over and made a large crater where it landed. Morse came out from cover and Bucky slowly stood up and his ribs bothered him a great deal. They walked out into the street and Jane and her assistants were also walking forward.

"Miss Foster where is Rumlow?" Bucky asked with his hand on his ribs.

"Over here!"

Bucky and Morse turned to see Rumlow standing in the middle of the street with a rifle in his hands. Morse aimed at him and Bucky took a step forward. "You're a hard man to find" Bucky said

"And you a hard man to kill" Rumlow countered

"I am" Bucky said taking the complement, even if it wasn't meant as one.

"We are taking you in" Morse said

"Ok" Rumlow said and he aimed and fired. Bucky dove out of the way and Jane and her assistants went behind a car and Morse fired back. She hit Rumlow in the chest twice, but he was wearing body armor, and it didn't faze him, he continued firing. Bucky saw that he wasn't paying much attention toward him, probably because he's hurt, but that was his first mistake. Bucky stood up and ran at Rumlow. Morse reloaded and Rumlow looked at Bucky as he ran toward him.

He aimed at him and before he could fire, Bucky pulled out a knife from his thigh and threw it into Rumlow's leg. Rumlow yelled in pain and he fired at him, a bullet hit him in the shoulder and it didn't slow him down. Bucky tackled Rumlow to the ground and punched him in the face with biotic hand, knocking him out. Bucky was breathing heavily and he stood over Rumlow and Morse walked forward.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just get this piece of shit out of here"

 _ **Clint**_

Clint tossed the wrench into the tool box and he wiped his forehead and the sweat was transferred onto his arm. He closed the tractor's hood and he climbed up into it and sat down. He turned the key and it roared to life, he chuckled and he turned it back off and he heard the door open. Fury was standing and stared at the very sweaty man on the tractor.

Clint's smiled disappeared instantly and he climbed down and walked forward. "What do you want Nick?"

Fury looked at him "I have reason to believe that we might have a mole"

Clint almost rolled his eyes "Another one?"

Fury nodded and walked past him "I don't know who to trust with this information, but you and the other Avengers come the closest"

"Oh, good, so what do you need me to investigate?" Clint asked, really not hoping he said yes.

"No, but you know the situation"

"Yeah and how much Stark's assistant annoys Rogers"

"Yeah is not my favorite part either, but she is a suspect"

"Really?"

"She is new and just because Stark hired her, that doesn't mean she isn't a snitch"

"What about Niko?" Clint asked, hating his name as he said it.

"I'm looking into that to, but I don't have any proof yet"

"Then what are you doing here, if you don't want my help?"

"I came to see Nathaniel"

Clint raised his eye brows "Oh, he's a handsome fella"

Fury smiled and nodded "He reminds me of you"

Clint smirked and chuckled "That's what Laura says"

"I want to keep you updated on it, so you at least know and if you are needed, you're not going in blind"

"Well thank you for that" Clint said and Fury nodded and walked out of the barn, leaving Clint alone in the barn. He nodded and he walked over to his tool box and he took it toward the side of the barn and set it down. He opened the large doors of the barn and he climbed back onto the tractor and he turned it back on, it roared to life and he drove it out of the Barn and down the hill toward the large opening to the right of the house.

 **Author's Note: Who do you think the Mole is? Let me know in a Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Steve**_

The trip was about half way over and Steve and Natasha were both becoming bored. They hadn't spoken for most of the flight. Steve was still sitting in the pilot seat, and Natasha was still on the crate. Steve was thinking about why Sam didn't trust Natasha. He honestly couldn't see why he didn't trust her, sure her past is shady, and he didn't even know the entire story. He knew some of it, but he trusts Natasha with his life and he has a good reason why.

He knew that she was what the world at the time called 'damaged' but he didn't focus on her dark past and the horrible things she has done. He also saw all the good things, and he knew that Natasha had a hard time seeing all the good things, she usually focused on the bad things. If he could, he was willing to help her, to pick up the pieces and take a leap of faith and trust that it would work itself out. He liked her, but he still didn't know anything about women, he had picked up on somethings, but the twenty-first century dating pool seemed frightening. He couldn't even get a date back in the forties, he usually had Bucky for that, like the night that he enlisted Bucky had two girls and he felt like he was just the guy tagging along. They clearly were after Bucky, well every girl he seemed to meet was into him. They had to deal with the fact that he was friends with the guy they were afraid that they might step on.

Peggy was truly the only one who actually noticed him and talked to him before he was given the serum. After that every girl couldn't take their eyes off of him, but he spent most of his time in Germany, so he didn't have to deal with it as much as he did now. Every time Stark had a party, that involved numerous models, then he was just a piece of meat. He particularly didn't like that. He missed the more chivalry that used to exist, but now it was a rare as a type writer in a business office.

Steve looked over at Natasha and she was in the same position that she was in the last time he looked back at her. He looked back at the main console and he stared at the flight plan: six more hours. Steve exhaled and he closed his eyes. _Just go and talk to her. What if I don't know what to say? Stop being a coward and go talk to her. You don't have to tell her how you feel, just start normal conversation. It beats sitting here on your ass._

Steve turned the seat around and stood up. He was slightly hesitant while taking each step closer to where Natasha was sitting. He didn't know why his heart was racing and he was nervous. It was just normal conversation. He came around the corner and Natasha had clearly noticed that he was coming. She was looking at him, she was stunning, and he couldn't help but stare into her emerald eyes and her smooth ivory skin. He felt his throat suddenly become dry.

"Do you need something Rogers?" She asked looking at him and noticing that he seemed either uncomfortable or nervous; maybe it was a bit of both.

Steve shook his head "No, just we have like six hours left on this flight and I thought that maybe we could just talk".

"Six hours? I don't know if I can talk for six hours" she said smiling and slightly teasing him.

"Well maybe not six hours, but it could help the time go faster, what would we talk about for six hours?" Steve asked, starting to think of the topics.

Natasha couldn't help but smirk at him "You tell me".

Steve chuckled lightly and he smiled, he stared at her smile and he noticed how beautiful she looked when she was smiling. He saw that there was some room on the crate that she was sitting on. "May I?" he asked, like the gentlemen he was.

Natasha blinked and moved her legs "Of course".

Steve smiled and he sat next to her, he lightly brushed her arm with his hand and his heart rate fluctuated. He hid the feeling so he didn't seem like he was nervous, but it apparently wasn't working very well.

"You seem nervous Rogers" she said.

Steve cursed in his head and he chuckled and looked away from her and stared at the floor. "I am, but only a little" he said completely honest.

Natasha was actually surprised that he was nervous to talk to her, it made her wonder why. "I didn't know I have that effect on you" Natasha said teasingly.

Steve glanced back up at her, his eyes settled on her legs and he studied the curve and how the jeans hugged her thighs and knees. He wanted to rub his hand up her leg, but that would be incredibly inappropriate, so he kept the urge down. "You affect me in many ways Romanoff" Steve said, but he suddenly felt like he had said something wrong, he didn't want her to take that the wrong way.

Natasha smiled, her eyes went to the floor "It was foolish of me to go looking for Bruce"

Steve frowned and he looked at her "No it wasn't"

Natasha looked up at him "How was it not foolish?"

"You like him, and when he left, you wanted to find him, and you missed him" Steve said

"It's kind of a pathetic thing to do, I should have known I wouldn't find him."

"It wasn't pathetic, it was human. You just wanted to see him, see if he's alright"

Natasha scoffed "Human huh, it was selfish of me to leave without telling anyone"

Steve chuckled at her "Again Nat, it was very human"

"I highly doubt it. Bruce was my way out"

Steve frowned slightly and was silent for a minute "Your way out, out of what? The Avengers?"

"Yes and no, a way out from all the craziness. The difficulty of being here"

"It sounds awfully like you wanted to run away, not get away"

"They are the same thing"

"No there not" Steve said

Natasha looked at him frowning "How do you know?"

"Running away is just trying to escape your problems, while getting away is to not worry about your problems. Sadly for both, you don't get away from your problems"

"My problems are a lot larger than yours" Natasha said keeping her eyes to the floor, she seemed to be ashamed of herself.

Steve shook his head "My problems are pretty big"

"Were you used as a weapon that killed innocent lives, and got notoriety that was so bad that every agency wanted you dead?" she asked

"No, but I was frozen for seventy years and then I woke up in a world that was so different from my own that it gave me PTSD"

Natasha frowned and looked up at him "You had PTSD?"

Steve nodded "Still do, but not as bad as it used to be, they said I was coping admirably" He said with a look of unbelieve ability, it was almost if he was upset by it.

"I didn't know that?'

"Yeah, it was bad, my first year back was tough, had to learn what happen to the world while I was gone, then to find out my comrades were all dead, well except Peggy, but by then I felt like it was too hard to call her up, not to mention extremely inappropriate"

Natasha suddenly felt very sorry for him, she knew he had difficulties adjusting, but she didn't know it gave him PTSD. She saw that he was going to continue, so she didn't say anything.

"Yeah it got bad enough that I thought about killing myself" Steve said giving her a very sheepish smile.

Natasha didn't want to think or see Steve wanting to kill himself. "How did you get past it?" she asked softly

Steve was slightly hesitant about telling her, he didn't want to freak her out. "It got better the day that I walked off that Quinjet and onto the deck of the Helicarrier"

Natasha frowned, still not getting it. Steve swallowed and his heart was racing at this point "I actually thought about killing myself the night before, the world just seemed so different, it was overwhelming. This might sound a little weird"

"What?" Natasha asked, not seeing why it would be weird.

Steve opened his mouth and he quickly closed it "I wanted to move on when I saw you for the first time" Steve said waiting for her to hit him or something.

Natasha sat there and it was like someone had hit her in the face, he got better once he saw her? He didn't even know anything about her. She was silent for a long time and she could tell that Steve seemed like he just wanted to crawl into a ditch.

"Oh" that was the only word she could use to express her feelings.

Steve looked up and stared into her eyes, Natasha looked at him and lost herself in the blue pools. Steve glanced at her neck and how as she breathed her neck muscles contracted then relaxed, it made him want to kiss her neck, her smooth skin. He felt her hand on his wrist and he looked down at it. He looked back at her and his hand slowly moved to her lower back and she was slowly getting closer to him.

Their faces were getting closer and she could smell the spearmint and she could feel his breath against her skin and it made a shiver go up her spine. Steve put his other hand on her cheek, and he felt her other hand on his arm. Their lips were centimeters apart and just before they were about to touch a loud ping came from the cock-pit. Steve and Natasha backed off from one another and he lightly chuckled and he swallowed, his throat was dry. Natasha ran her hand through her hair and she smiled sheepishly and she looked at the floor "You going to get that?"

"Yeah" Steve said

 _ **Bucky**_

They were almost to the Helicarrier, about two hours left. Morse was sitting in the pilot seat and Bucky was standing next to the hull and had his hand resting against it, supporting his weight. Rumlow was seated on a crate and metal chains were at his hands and had them attached to the sides of the crate, and he also had his legs strapped to it. He was sitting quietly and his eyes were unblinking behind his mask.

Jane was sitting next to Darcy and the other guy, and Bucky honestly didn't care what his name was. They were quiet and they had dirt all over their clothes and hair. Bucky was trying to keep his ribs from moving too much, they would be fully healed in a couple days. The perk of a having a knock-off version of super soldier serum. He was staring at Rumlow, and his focus never turned away. Rumlow wasn't staring at anyone, just at the cockpit canopy. He seemed not be upset that they captured him. He actually seemed quiet relaxed and like he knew it was going to happen; Bucky didn't like it.

Bucky wanted to ask him some questions right here, but he knew it would be out of conduct and he would be letting him get to his head. Fury will have better luck with him on the Helicarrier. If not, then Bucky was going to take a swing at him, he'll make him talk, not in the most conventional ways either. Bucky didn't have a problem doing some dirty work to get something done, he had gotten used to it. Bucky finally looked away from Rumlow and Rumlow slowly blinked.

Bucky walked over to Morse, who was flying confidently and completely focused on it. He sat down in the co-pilot seat. He was quiet for about two minutes then spoke "I don't like this" he said softly, so only she could hear it. He made sure his mouth wasn't visible to Rumlow, he didn't want to risk the fact that he could lip read. Morse didn't look at him, not wanting to take the same risk "Relax we got him"

Bucky knew he should be happy that they got him, but something felt off "It just doesn't feel right"

"Don't let him get to you and make you think he has a way out of this"

"That's the thing that worries me, he doesn't have a way to get out of this, but he is completely confident that he won't be here very long"

"He's cocky"

Bucky glanced down at his metal hand "I don't know if Rumlow has ever been cocky"

"He has, believe me"

"Then who fed him Intel about our operations and how he was a step ahead of us every time, except this time?"

"I don't know Barnes, sometime Intel is bad"

Bucky shook his head "Intel usually isn't bad"

"Well this time it could be"

"Yeah and why this time? Why when he was clearly in the clear why did he only go the next state over and try and have an Asgardian Destroyer reawakened?" Bucky asked

Morse frowned, he was making a good point "I don't have an answer"

"Just don't let your guard down, don't even let it down in the Helicarrier, the moll could be anyone, and we don't know if they are acting alone or how they are gathering Intel. There could be places on the Helicarrier that are bugged or they have someone in their pocket"

"I'm going to go with having someone in their pocket, the Helicarrier being bugged is highly unlikely"

"Just don't let your guard down" Bucky said

"Barnes are you sure that you aren't overacting?"

"I hope I am, I hate being right about these things" Bucky said glancing back at Rumlow, who made eye contact with him and gave him a wink. Bucky frowned at him and turned back to look out of the canopy.

The Helicarrier was able to be seen from the canopy of the Quinjet. Bucky hadn't looked back at Rumlow for some time. He decided it might be a good idea to look at him, he glanced back to see Rumlow with his eyes closed then they opened. Bucky studied his eyes, since it was the only thing clearly able to be seen behind his mask. There were unresponsive and calm, Bucky knew something was up, but he didn't know what yet. Bucky sat quietly as Morse guided the Quinjet into the Helicarrier's hangar. Bucky stood up as the Quinjet landed with a soft thud. He walked over to Rumlow and stood in front of him "You may not talk to Fury, but you will talk to me" Bucky said and he knew that Rumlow was the only one who heard it. He looked up at him "I'll see you in the interrogation room"

Bucky unclipped his legs and pulled him to his feet. He kept his hands together and he took the chains off, then he clipped them together. Rumlow was staring at Bucky as he did this "You have no idea what is coming" Rumlow said

"Tell me then" Bucky said

Rumlow shook his head "That would be against my employer's instructions"

Bucky frowned and glanced up from Rumlow's now fully cuffed hands "Who is you employer Rumlow?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed Rumlow's arm with his metal hand and pushed him toward the ramp. Rumlow walked calmly and he waited for the ramp to open and land on the ground. Rumlow watched as the ramp descended and hit the floor, he saw Fury standing a few feet away with a full detail of agents and restraining gear. Bucky pushed him forward and he stumbled down the ramp and hit the floor on his knees.

He was catching his balance when he saw Fury step forward "Hey Nick" Rumlow said he glanced over at the retraining gear "You won't need them"

"You won't be hurt if I say I don't trust your word" Fury said motioning the agents with the restraining gear.

Rumlow sighed and he stood up, he looked Fury in the eye "I would be disappointed if you did trust me, we saw where it got you the first time, the second time you'll be dead"

Fury watched as he was fully restrained and taken away, he was frowning at what he said. He looked at Bucky, who was walking forward. "Fury, what's the plan?" Bucky asked

Fury was silent for a good minute before he answered, he watched as he saw Rumlow disappeared behind a door while be taken to interrogation. "Now we get some Intel"

"May I be present?" Bucky asked

Fury looked at him "No, I've got this"

Bucky had to admit he wasn't thrilled by the answer, but he accepted it and he gave Fury a nod and walked away. Fury looked back at Morse, who was standing next to Jane Foster and two wide eyed assistants. Fury walked over and he acknowledged Morse, but spoke to Jane.

"Miss Foster"

Jane looked at him "Director Fury"

"Do you know why Rumlow would want an Asgardian Destroyer?"

Jane answered without hesitation "No idea"

"But you got it to work?"

"I'm not sure, when I was trying to get it back to life it wouldn't take, but after your agents came in, then you know the rest"

Fury frowned at this "I have a feeling we have only scratched this problem at the surface" Fury looked at the other two assistants then back at Jane "If you don't mind, you will be staying on the Helicarrier"

Jane gave no indication that she wanted to leave "Any help I can be, just let me know"

Fury nodded and he waved for agents to take them to their quarters "Everything is how you left them" Fury said

Jane nodded and walked forward and followed the agents. Fury turned his gaze toward Morse "Any luck on the mole?" she asked

Fury gave her a little wave to follow and he walked toward the exit. Morse followed him and they made their way to the conference room. Fury saw that Barnes was already there and he was sitting silently in the chair farthest from the door. Morse took a seat and Fury pulled a chair around and sat down as well.

He rested his hands on the table and he looked from Morse to Barnes "As you both know and Barton know, I have reason to believe there is a moll"

Bucky was the first to speak "Got any suspects?"

Fury nodded, but he seemed unsure "A few are on the list, but no proof has been found, yet"

"Could it be one of the organizations that would see S.H.I.E.L.D gone?" Bucky asked

"That would seem reasonable, but I don't think they would use a moll. We don't even know who Rumlow is working for, if he is working for anyone"

"I don't think Rumlow would be this calm and laidback if he didn't have a plan worked out" Bucky said

"You think Rumlow let you capture him?"

Bucky shrugged "I don't know, but it doesn't make sense. He knew when we were coming at the compound, then he only went a state away for a Destroyer. It just doesn't seem logical, I would have least thought by his file that Rumlow would be smarter"

"You have a point" Fury said

"What is Barton doing in this case?" Morse asked

"Nothing, just in case he was needed, he wasn't walking in blind"

Morse smirked slightly "He must have thanked you for that"

Fury looked over at Barnes "Do you have any word on Niko?"

Bucky leaned forward "Gerald hasn't found anything on him for months, but he'll keep a lookout for him."

"Good, we don't need another incident like the one in Moscow again"

"The same can be said about Ultron" Morse said

Fury nodded "Stark is surprisingly staying out of things, for now. He is just keeping tabs on what we are doing, but I would feel better about it if he stopped by once in a while. I haven't seen him in months"

"Do we know what he is up to?" Bucky asked

Fury shook his head "We can't have any surveillance on him, we would know we were there"

"What about paying him a visit?" Bucky asked

"Maybe after this, Morse keep an eye on Rumlow while I'm gone, Barnes take a breather" Fury said as he stood up and he left them both sitting in their chairs.

"I better go look at Rumlow and make sure he isn't too comfortable" She said smiling "What are you going to do?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow "I don't know, probably go see Hill"

"Well by the way I saw her the last time, she didn't look to happy with you"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about telling her"

"Telling her what?"

"It's complicated, also it's not as incredibly important as the moll right now. I tell you one day"

"You make it sound like a good story" Morse said walking away

Bucky nodded and watched as she left "It is"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve answered the call from Hill and told her that he found Natasha and that they were on their way back. Natasha was sitting up closer toward the cock-pit and Steve saw that she was sitting calmly with her hands together, she was breathing steadily and her eyes were closed. Steve saw that they had just gotten into the state of New York, not long till they were both back at the facility and then he had no idea what would happen. He would probably give her a day or two to get situated then it was back to training the team.

He turned the chair and he looked at her "You ok?"

Natasha opened her eyes and looked at him "Yeah"

"Well everything should be the way you left it, if it isn't let me know and I'll figure something out"

"Thanks, I think I'll hit the gym tomorrow. I haven't had my heart rate up in a while"

Steve instantly thought back to their moment a few hours earlier on the crate "Sorry about the…"

"It's ok Steve, just can't wait to be back"

"Three months in Fiji will do that to you" Steve said relieved she moved to a different topic.

"Yeah, well I'm ready to get back to work, how is Rhodey with team playing?"

"He is getting better, I wish Stark would be more like him"

"Stark doesn't play well with others, he doesn't like anyone taking the spotlight off of him"

"You got that right, anyway um… Wanda is doing well. Vision is getting smarter everyday"

"Well that's to be expected"

"Yeah, Sam is of course doing fine, but Sam not trusting you worries me"

Natasha wasn't too surprised when she heard that Sam didn't trust her "Well it's a good thing I'm not the leader" she said looking at Steve with a soft smirk

Steve smiled at her "I'm still getting used to it actually being official"

"Well it was kind of official before"

"Yeah, but I didn't have the entire team calling me sir"

Natasha smiled and nodded "That would have been amusing"

Steve chuckled "Yeah, but I think I'm going to go visit someone"

"Who?"

"An old friend, so I'm dropping you off"

Natasha gave him a shocked face, but she was clearly joking "It's like you're the parent that went and got the kid who sneaked out in the middle of the night"

Steve laughed at her words "Well I'm old enough to be a grandparent, so it wouldn't surprise me"

Natasha smiled and they both stared at each other and Steve noted how normal she seemed and how he wished she would be able to see herself like he sees her.

* * *

Steve landed the Quinjet and he hit the red button for the ramp to descend. He watched as Natasha stood waiting for it to fully open. He could see Hill was waiting for her, she looked back at Steve and she smiled. He smirked and he watched her walk out and toward Hill, who was pleased to see her. Natasha said something to Hill, that Steve couldn't tell if it was important or not. He kept his eyes on Natasha till she entered the facility and was out of sight. Steve turned back toward the controls, he pressed the red button again, and the ramp came back up and hissed as it closed.

He put his hands on the controls and he let the Quinjet hover in the air and slowly ascend. He turned the nose of the Quinjet toward D.C. He took a deep breath and he pushed the throttle forward. The Quinjet's wings shifted to a fixed state and then the thrusters fired forward propelling the Quinjet forward at top speed. He felt the force pressing against his chest, he kept his hands on the controls and he had his back and the back of his head pressed into the seat.

Steve knew it wasn't going to be a long flight, but he had no idea what to do now. He got Natasha back, but he didn't know where to go from here, he guessed he would play it by ear. It was better than hoping for things to happen and being disappointed every time, better to be ready for anything. He just had to visit an old friend.

Steve could see the Capital building, it was becoming closer in his view. He saw the river where he had fallen into after he dropped out of one of the Helicarriers. He could still see the foundations, but otherwise there was nothing there but dirt. He didn't give it a second glance and he found a good place to land. He found a quiet place in a parking lot of an old warehouse, he didn't know why, but he always ended up landing by an abandoned warehouse. It happened so many times it just seemed normal, but for anyone who was walking by was usually freaked out or in awe as they were seeing a Quinjet; a very rare sight.

Steve stood up and walked toward the ramp that was already descending. He walked down it and he could feel the loose rock moving under the soles of his shoes. He walked toward the street and he walked twenty blocks toward the Nursing home. It was a long way, but he didn't mind, he never minded a good walk. He could see the nursing home as he walked across the street. He kept to himself, and he was hoping no one would recognize him. He was lucky so far, he got to the doors and he opened them.

He walked in and he was met by the familiar smell of the place, it was the same smell of a hospital, not exactly the most charming smell, but he learned to deal with it after a year. He walked past an old man who was sitting quietly with his hands resting on his cane, which was in front of him. He seemed to be relaxing, and Steve wished he could relax more often, but he had too many things to worry about. He got to the main desk and he put his hand on the top. He waited calmly and patiently for the woman to get off the phone.

She hung up and looked up at him, she remembered him "Mr. Rogers"

"Hi Judy"

"You remembered"

"I can't forget a name"

"Here to see Ms. Carter?"

"The one and only" He said

"Steve?"

Steve frowned at the voice behind him and he turned to see a woman with blonde hair and she was wearing a dress shirt with a dress jacket and she also had dress pants on with black boots, he had to guess with those. He recognized her instantly "Sharon?"

Sharon stood there slightly shocked to see him "Hi, how have you been?"

Steve was still getting over the shock to seeing her "I've been good, busy"

Sharon nodded "Me to"

"You on your day off?"

She nodded "Yeah, I thought I would stop and see my Aunt. Are you here to see her?"

Steve smiled "Yeah, is it a good day?"

"Yeah, hey are you busy tomorrow?" she asked

Steve was quiet for a minute and in that minute he was having an internal debate. He could see the way she was looking at him. He knew she was going to ask him for a drink, but did he want to? "Yeah"

She smiled and nodded, glancing down at his entire body "How does a drink at eight sound?"

"Sounds good, where at?"

"New York, I'm stationed there"

"Good, ok well see you tomorrow at eight"

Sharon gave him a little wave good bye and she glanced at his buttocks as she left. Steve blushed when he noticed, he gave her a smile and watched her leave. He turned back toward the woman at the counter "You can go back Mr. Rogers"

Steve nodded and he took a deep breath and walked down the hallway toward Peggy's room.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was sitting in his Quinjet and he grabbed his I-pad and he went to contacts and decided to call Hill. He waited as he saw the light white circle moving round and around till the screen flashed and Hill's face appeared. She seemed to be looking for a safe place to talk, she gave him a finger and he waited patiently till she felt that it was safe to talk. She stopped moving and the screen stopped shaking and she looked at him "Hi" she said

"Hey, you free tonight?" he asked hoping she wasn't still mad about earlier

"I can get off, I heard you and Morse got Rumlow"

"Yeah, I was told to take a breather and I instantly thought about talking to you"

Hill smiled "At least I'm the first thing that comes to your mind"

"You always are, so you have a preferred time?"

"Um… make it eight"

Bucky nodded and he looked at his watch "That's in two hours"

"Yep, oh and Natasha is back. Steve dropped her off"

"Oh and how is she?"

"Like Natasha, she does seem a little off, but it is probably the jetlag, she did just spend most of the day flying."

"Well I will pick you up, not in the Quinjet"

"Oh, so you can drive?"

"Yes, I just don't have an updated license"

"I think we'll be ok" Hill said

"Ok see you at eight, I'm going to find something better to wear" Bucky said looking down at his tactical equipment.

"I guess I will get all dolled up for you" she said smiling

"Just wear something nice and have your hair down"

"Ok, stop being so bossy" she said teasing him

"Sorry, I'm just used to having people listen to me"

"Well maybe tonight you can have your authority challenged a little" she said looking at him seductively

"I can't wait" he said smiled and he ended the call.

He put the I-pad down and he quickly went to his quarters on the Helicarrier. He entered his quarters and it was a familiar sight. His room was dark as usual, and it wasn't the best kept up with, papers were still scattered around. They had become more and more for the past months of trying to locate Rumlow and Niko. Niko was nowhere to be found, but he had far better luck with Rumlow. He still had Gerald on the lookout for Niko, but nothing had been present for five months. He was probably licking his wounds and staying low. Bucky always had him in the back of his mind, he just had to stay on alert if he ever showed up again.

He looked at his closet and he opened it. He looked at the rather empty closet and he saw a few shirts and pants. He didn't get out much, and he was usually in his tactical uniform most of the time. He saw the dressiest thing in the closet and it was his long sleeved red wool shirt. He grabbed it and he felt the fabric with his real hand and it was smooth and soft. He nodded and he took it and set it down on the bed.

He began unclipping his leather vest and he pulled it off. Hs skin met the air and it was cold. He pulled the dark shirt he had under it off. He was standing shirtless when a knock came to the door. Bucky turned toward the closet and he grabbed another black t-shirt and he put it on. He grabbed the red shirt and he put his arms through it and buttoned it up. He walked toward the door and he opened it.

Morse was standing there and she wasn't expecting to see him in something other than his tactical equipment. "Barnes?"

Bucky straightened his shirt "Yeah"

"Where are you going?" she asked, curious to why he was getting slightly better dressed.

"I am having dinner with Hill" he said

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the interrogation of Rumlow is starting tonight around nine"

"A time?"

"Yeah I know, but Fury had some business to attend to"

Bucky shrugged "Well thanks, and let me know how it turns out"

Morse looked at him "What, you at first wanted to take a shot at him, and now you don't care?"

"I'm attending to personal business" Bucky said frankly

Morse smirked "At least you can leave work alone"

"I think I deserve a little time for myself, seventy years as an assassin can do that to you."

Morse nodded "Well have fun"

"Thanks" he said and he checked his buttons and he moved his hand through his hair to make it look better and he looked down at his black cargo pants and his boots. He looked at Morse "How do I look?"

Morse looked at him and she liked how he seemed rather normal "Nice, normal"

"Normal? Good" he said and he saw his silver hand and he shyly smiled and held it up "except for this"

"What are you going to do?" She asked smiling

Bucky smirked and his eyes went to the floor "Well let me know how the interrogation goes"

"Will do, just have a good night" Morse said watching as he walked past her and she leaned against the door frame and she watched as he walked away. She shook her head slightly and smiled.

* * *

Bucky had a car and it wasn't the most updated, but it looked nice. He actually bought it when he got back from Austria when he took Hill to meet Gerald in person. He was driving through the New York City streets and he was still getting used to all the new drivers. He actually found them to be rather rude. They were rude back in the forties, but now they seemed worse. He turned onto Hill's road where her apartment was.

He slowed down and he turned the wheel and the car smoothly went in between two cars and he put it in park. He looked at the buildings door and Hill walked out of the door. She was wearing a dark dress and it wasn't to fancy, but she made him feel self-conscious to what he was wearing. Her hair was up as well, and he smirked _Nice to see not everyone listens to me._

He got out of the car and met her on the curb. He looked at her and she smiled at him and her eyes went over his clothes and how normal he actually looked. Bucky looked at her and studied every curve and how beautiful she looked. "You look stunning" he said

Hill smiled and she looked at him "Thank you, but it's nothing fancy"

"You don't need something fancy to look stunning." Bucky said

Hill looked at him and she was nodding slightly and her eyes went down his chest and she noticed how the shirt complemented his shoulders and abs. She almost didn't want to go out for dinner, she just wanted to drag him into her apartment and take him right there. Bucky held out his real hand and she took it with a slight hesitation that she hoped he didn't see.

Bucky walked her to the passenger side of the car and he opened the door, he let her get in and he closed the door. She smiled at him as he climbed into the driver side.

"Such a gentlemen"

"Had to be back then, it usually got you prettier girls" Bucky said and he lightly groaned at what he said.

"What? It's true" Hill said

"I know, but that was inappropriate"

"Hey I'm not asking for your number, and I'm not telling you mine"

Bucky chuckled and nodded "Fair enough".

He put the car in drive and he pulled out of between the two cars and drove down the road toward a restaurant. The restaurant was little out of his element, it was fancy, but not too fancy, but it wasn't a diner either. They were sitting at a table and they had ordered their food, well it was more like Hill ordered the food, Bucky didn't really know the food that well. As they waited for their food to come out they had a glass of wine.

Bucky would have preferred a good glass of vodka, but the wine wasn't bad. Hill was halfway done with hers when he finished his. She looked at him "You're supposed to enjoy it"

Bucky shrugged "That is why I don't drink wine, it goes by to fast"

Hill giggled and took a sip of hers and she let the taste set in then swallowed. Bucky smiled at her and he grabbed the napkin and he began to roll it in his hands. Hill was noticing how distracted he was "What's wrong?" she asked

Bucky looked up and shook his head "Nothing, just thinking about what you said to me when I made you mad"

Hill nodded and sighed "Look if you don't want to tell me it's ok, sorry for pushing. You don't have to tell me"

Bucky shook his head at this "No I want to, it's just I don't know if it's a good idea"

"Well it's up to you, I can keep a secret, look at how I have been keeping you out of everything so Steve doesn't realize you are working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And thank you for it, but this is just a touchy subject"

"Look I don't want to argue about it again, so tell me if you want to, but if you think it's not a good idea then don't. I won't mind, let's just enjoy our evening"

He had to admit that sounded nice, but she should know "Ok it's about Steve and Natasha"

Hill put her glass of wine down and she leaned in closer, Bucky looked around self-consciously to see if anyone could possibly be listening. "Remember when Natasha was kidnapped by Niko?"

"Yeah"

"Well Steve and Natasha were in a relationship during these events"

"Like a sexual relationship?"

"Very" Bucky said

Hill's eyes widened "What happened, I remember you told me she had lost four months of memory… oh they had only been together for four months hadn't they?"

"Yeah, and she forgot about it and Steve couldn't cope with it so he wanted me to brainwash him"

"You could have gotten rid of more than four months" Hill said almost snapping

"I know, but when Steve tells you to do something you end up doing it, Barton was there to, and now they both don't remember it, and that's about it"

"Ok I see how that could call for some secrecy" Hill said taking another drink from her glass, but she drank the rest in ne gulp. Bucky looked at her "What?" she asked

"Nothing" Bucky said

The waiter brought out their food and placed them on the table. Bucky thanked him and he looked at his meal and he didn't know what it was. "It's lamb" Hill said

"Lamb?"

"Don't tell me you've never had lamb before"

"No, but I guess I am now" Bucky said cutting into the meat and he put it in his mouth.

He nodded and went in for another bite "It's good, but a steak would still do"

Hill chuckled and she looked at him, Bucky looked up at her "What?"

Their meals were finished and Bucky paid for the dinner and they left. Hill had her arm wrapped around his and they both walked toward the car. Bucky was laughing and Hill looked at him. They were both standing on the sidewalk and it was night, and not too many people were out and about. Hill looked at him and Bucky looked into her eyes and his hand wen to her face. Hill closed her eyes and she leaned into his hand feeling its warmth. Bucky had his other hand around her waist and his hand was resting on her back. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Hill could taste the wine on his lips and she put her hands on his upper arms and she pressed up against him and they kissed deeply. Bucky felt her tongue dance with his and he could feel her heart beating with his metal hand as it was climbing up her back. They broke apart for air and they looked at each other and they were both breathing rather heavily, clearly needing air.

"Get in the car" he said

Hill nodded and he opened the door for her and he quickly closed it and went to the driver's side. He turned the car on and drove back toward her apartment. They got to the curb and her door was up a small amount of stairs. She led the way and Bucky followed and they got to the elevator and he put his arms around her and he pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and they kissed passionately and they heard the door open and an old woman was standing there. Bucky looked at her and he saw Hill's face of surprise. The old woman looked at them and she walked into the elevator. "This is your floor dear" she said to Hill

Hill nodded and they both walked out of the elevator "Nice to see you finally found yourself a man" she said as the doors closed

Bucky couldn't help but laugh. Hill opened her door and they both walked in. Bucky closed the door and locked it and then he was met by Hill wrapping her arms around him and shoved him up against the door. Bucky kissed her neck and she moaned softly and he turned her around and her ass went against his groin and he kissed the nap of her neck making a shiver flow down her spine. Bucky saw that her dress had a zipper on the back and he pulled it down. He saw the arch of her back and he felt his ears become warm and she turned around. She unbuttoned his shirt as they continued to kiss. The red wool shirt fell away and he felt her hand grab his belt and pull it off.

Bucky pulled the black t-shirt off and he looked down her dress in the front and her breasts were still hiding behind the fabric. Bucky pulled her dress down and she was braless and he grabbed her and she jumped up and put her legs around his waist. Bucky had her against the wall and they were kissed madly and he undid his pants and they fell to the floor. He had boxers on and she had only panties on. Bucky felt her skin against his and he carried her over to the first thing he could fall on. They landed on the couch and he kissed up her stomach as she lay on the couch. He felt her hand lightly pull on his hair. Bucky noticed that her hair was still up and he pulled the clip out and it fell down to her shoulders. He looked down at her and her breasts. He put both his hand on them and lightly massaged them and he put his face in between them and kissed them both.

He felt her legs around his waist and he didn't like that they had no room on the couch and he put his arms around her and pulled her up and carried her to the bedroom. Hill was kissing his neck as he set her down and she looked up at him. He pulled down his boxers and his cock was free and he pulled off her panties. She exhaled lustfully as his metal hand rubbed against her skin. Bucky kissed down her thighs and he went toward the wetness between her legs and he put his mouth on her. Hill moaned and her hand ran through his hair and the other gripped the blanket tightly.

His touch was driving her crazy and she could barely stand it, she wanted him. Hill pulled him up and he kissed her collar bone and he squeezed her supple breast and his cock was resting against her vagina. Bucky maneuvered himself and he entered her slowly. He exhaled as he did and he felt the waves of pleasure pour over his mind and he felt her velvety folds pull him in deeper. Bucky saw her close her eyes and keep a long moan in. Bucky started to move his hips and the sound that she was trying to hold in exploded from her lungs and she moaned loudly as she felt his cock go deeper and deeper and rub against her upper wall. Her hands went down his back and one grabbed his ass and she kissed him and moaned into his mouth.

Bucky rolled over and she arched her back as she felt the movement of his cock in the new position. She rested her hands on his chest and she moved her hips and she felt his cock hit the end of her. She closed her eyes and she felt his hands rub up her chest and massage her breasts. Hit real hand wen to her neck and he held the side of her face and she went crazy from his touch. She shivered from the coldness from his metal arm and she loved it. Bucky rested his hand on her hips and he felt her tightening around him. She was close and he began to thrust as she moved and he worked in a rhythm and she moaned louder and longer.

Bucky moaned as he felt the waves of pleasure and he groaned as she rubbed her body against his. He moved her onto her side and her legs were crossed at the very ends and he entered her again and she arched her back as she felt him go deeper, he had his hand on her hip and he was thrusting faster and he let a low growl out and Hill shivered from the new noise and she moved and he came out if her and she pushed him over and he let her take control and she began to ride him again. Bucky was sweating and so was she, he sat up and he kissed her. She accepted the kiss and then she pushed him back down and kept him there.

Bucky moved his hands up her body and he groaned as he felt his climax coming into fruition. Hill was close and every movement was like a shockwave of shivering pleasure. She let her thoughts go and she felt the wave move down her stomach and toward her clit. She felt him moving in and out of her and she felt her climax taking place and she moaned loudly. Bucky brought her close and he kissed her and his arms were around her as he came. He exhaled and felt the wave of pleasure and she felt the added warmth from his ejaculation and she moaned. Bucky was breathing heavily and they were both tired and she was resting on his chest. Hill looked up and they kissed lightly as they lay in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey if you want to know one of the things that inspired me to right about Natasha and Steve and how I view their relationship, go to YouTube and listen to** **Don't Deserve You** **by** **Plumb.** **Review.**

 _ **Morse**_

The Helicarrier was unusually quiet, Morse stood behind the two way mirror and she kept her eyes on Rumlow, who was sitting calmly in the middle of the room. His hands were cuffed to the table and he had his mask off. His face was badly burned and scarred. His eyes were cold and distant, he had a smug smirk on his lips, and it made Morse want to curl up and hide. She was waiting for Fury and she had the pleasure of watching. While she was waiting for Fury she figured she would think about something.

Her thoughts went to Barnes, she smiled as she thought of seeing him sitting in a restaurant eating a fancy meal. It actually made her laugh, from what she had seen of him, he was serious and relentless during missions. He knew how to get things done, he made the missions rather easy and almost pathetic, and he could get into anywhere. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the door open to the interrogation room. She saw Fury walk in with his I-pad and he placed it on the table and he sat down. He was quiet for a good two minutes and she watched as Rumlow's eyes followed his movements.

Fury looked at Rumlow and he saw a face of stone and there wasn't an ounce of emotion on his face. He pushed the I-pad aside and he took out a file that was in a bag and he tossed it onto the table. The file opened and pictures of Rumlow overseeing deals of all kinds.

"You have a pretty track record Rumlow" Fury said

"Thank you" Rumlow said as he looked at the pictures.

Fury nodded "As nice as these might be" he said pushing them aside "I'm more interested in why you wanted to reawaken a Asgardian Destroyer"

Rumlow shrugged "My employer wanted me to" he said frankly

Fury wasn't enjoying anything, he wanted to punch him in the face "You keep saying that, who is your employer?"

Rumlow's eyes finally moved from Fury to around the room "You wouldn't know them"

"Try me"

Rumlow smiled and he scoffed "What happened to you Nick, what kind of interrogation is this?"

Fury had to put up with the annoyance for now "I am asking nicely"

"And what? You're going to cut me a deal and then put me in one of your containment cells, no" Rumlow said rolling his eyes.

Fury sighed softly "How do you know our movements?" he asked trying a different angle.

Rumlow smiled "You're predictable"

"Really, that's it?" Fury asked

"Well I do have some help"

"From someone on the inside?" Fury asked

"If you want to take it that way sure, just Nick" Rumlow said and he leaned forward "I would be careful who you trust, sometimes the ones who seem like the best are truly against you"

"Like who, Barnes?" Fury asked

Rumlow looked at the table "Barnes? No, he isn't your problem. Morse isn't your problem, Barton isn't your problem, even the good Captain isn't your problem, but I would look a little closer at the one with red in her ledger"

Fury couldn't see how Natasha had anything to do with this "That is highly unlikely"

"Is it? Look she was supposed to be killed by Barton and then he spared her life. Who knows what manner of persuasion she used. Then I heard that she left for three months"

"How do you know that?"

"I have my contacts, you have yours, now where was she and when did you start to catch on to my activities, three months ago?"

Fury had to admit he wasn't wrong about when they found him and started to track him. "Romanoff is an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and an Avenger" Fury said

"Yeah, the perfect agent, the spy who can get past anything, the one who can kill you twenty different ways with one hand, the professional liar, who knows she could be stringing you up like a puppet. Appearing so innocent and slowly bringing you down"

Fury was having a hard time believing any of the shit coming out of his mouth, but he felt ashamed of himself for letting it actually get to him and make him second guess Natasha. He needed to try another angle. "Why did you let us take you?"

Rumlow looked at him "I had an assassin throw a knife into my leg and punch me in the face, does that sound like letting you take me?"

"Barnes thinks you are planning something"

"Am I planning something?" he asked

Fury frowned and he looked at Rumlow's body language and he couldn't read him, he had gotten better since last he saw him. "Are you?"

"Maybe, but then again maybe I just felt like having a reunion. Or maybe I'm just pulling your strings"

"So you are planning something, and your employer is behind it?"

"If you say so"

Fury cursed in his head, he wasn't getting anything.

"Well that's all for now, enjoy your night Rumlow" Fury said getting up to leave.

"It's Crossbones" Rumlow said to him as the door closed.

Morse had her hand on her chin and she turned away from the window and the door behind her opened. Fury walked in and he looked defeated. "I can't get anything out of him, it's hard to find clues through all his bullshit" he said leaning against a desk.

Morse hesitated slightly then spoke "Do you think that Romanoff could have something to do with this?"

"No, but I can't rule anything out, I need proof, I'm not going to get anywhere without some"

"Want to try again in the morning?"

Fury nodded "Next time it's going to be a little more forceful, but if I can't get any information out of him, get Barnes in here"

"Barnes?"

"Yeah, he is the best one to get information out of a stubborn son of a bitch like Rumlow"

"Ok, if you can't get anything out of him call Barnes, sounds easy enough"

"Yeah and I would advise not watching as he interrogates Rumlow, it could get ugly"

"I've seen ugly" Morse said

Fury shrugged "suit yourself, go get some sleep. Meet back here at 0700"

"Got it"

 _ **Bucky**_

 _That Morning…_

The sun was peeking through the drapes and it was warm. The golden light hovered over the end of the bed and the room was dimly lit otherwise. Clothes were lined up from the door in the living area straight toward the bedroom. The room was warm and the covers of the bed were in a mess. Bucky was lying on his back and he was dead asleep. His hair was covering half of his face as the pillow his head was lying on pushed it upward. The covers were at his mid-chest and Hill was asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder. Their bodies were still entwined with each other and she had her arm around his metal arm. It wasn't cold, not since her body heat was enveloping it. Otherwise her hand was on his chest and her hair was quite messy, it was a wild night.

Bucky slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He blinked a few more times to make the grogginess go away. He went to sit up but Hill hugged him tighter "Don't get up, just a little longer" she said with her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her lips. Bucky went limp again and he looked at Hill and his free hand was lying next to him. He reached over and he stroked her hair and he made the messy strands of hair become straighter and less messy. Hill hummed with satisfaction as he ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her leg wrap around his and tighten slightly. He exhaled and he was completely relaxed, being next to Hill was the only way he could ever be completely relaxed. He could be relaxed on his own, but the utter blissfulness of lying next to her, he couldn't get that when he was alone. He closed his eyes and listened closely. He could hear her heart beat steadily and he listened to it for a good five minutes. He opened his eyes and glanced down at how Hill was hugging his metal arm. She was the only one who actually wanted to touch it, but he would never know how it feels to have her clinging onto it.

He sighed and Hill raised her head off his shoulder and she looked at him. "Have you ever thought about cutting the hair" she asked

"No" Bucky answered

"Not even once?" she asked

"Maybe once, but it was a long time ago" Bucky said and he looked up at the ceiling again.

Hill watched as he looked at the ceiling and he closed his eyes and the skin around the eyes tightened. "It never leaves does it?" she asked

Bucky opened his eyes and he swallowed "No, it doesn't"

Hill nodded and put her head back on his shoulder and her hand lightly rubbed his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked almost hesitant, she didn't want him to react badly.

Bucky closed his eyes again and he could feel the ice around him and he exhaled with a slight shutter. He opened his eyes and instead of a cold and icy metal door, it was a warm room and the sun was shining, it seemed like one of his dreams he had when he was put on ice. "I don't know how" he said softly

"Just start with a simple fact and go from there" Hill said

Bucky looked at her and he was silent and he stared into her blue eyes and he nodded. He turned his head back toward the ceiling and he looked up at the pattern and he said the first thing that came to his head. "The first thing I remember is falling" Bucky could feel the cold wind around him as he fell away from the train. He continued "Then the utter shock of hitting the rocks and then the numbing pain of the cold snow. I can feel the boulder land on my arm and it was like having a door slamming down on it." He felt his throat tighten slightly "That was the last thing I remember feeling with my left arm"

Hill kept her eyes on him and her head was off his shoulder. She was leaning on her arm and kept listening. Bucky shook his head slightly "Then it was dark, then I see men in white with red stars on their arms and then I feel my back being dragged across the ground, a rock kept hitting my broken hip, which kept sending a painful shock to my head. It was the only thing that kept me awake"

He looked at Hill and his eyes were distant as if he was recalling it by sight "Then I remember waking up on a table and then a saw was cutting into my arm, but I was out of it and didn't feel anything. I close my eyes again then I open them and now I'm on a different table in a different room and my left hand is metal. I see two doctors noticing that I'm waking up and then my heart jumps and adrenaline starts pumping and I grab the doctor on the left and crush his throat. The other is trying to subdue me and then I feel a needle enter my leg and I see Zola smiling at me and he says 'Put him on ice'. I wake back up in a metal tube and the door closes in on me and I feel the rush of cold liquid and air and I feel my legs go numb then my hand goes to the small window by my face then everything goes black" Bucky had tears forming in his eyes and he took a deep breath and he tried to settle himself back down.

He went to continue and he felt Hill's fingers on his lips and he looked at her. She had tears in her own eyes and she leaned in and kissed him. Bucky felt the pain start to go away and he pulled her close and he had his arms around her. Hill put her hand on his face and looked at him "That's enough for now, my poor man" she said and she was shaking her head and tears fell out of her eyes and landed on his chest. Bucky pulled her close and he held her as she held him. Bucky wished he had never fallen from that train, he wished he had never survived the fall, he wished that Hill could have been there all those years ago, to stop him from taking dumb risks. But he would do everything all over again if it meant he would meet her.

 _ **Fury**_

Fury took his time walking toward interrogation. He needed to get his head around somethings before he went in. He knew that Rumlow was going to make it seem that Natasha is the one who is the moll, and Fury knew that to be bogus. He walked down the hall and he saw the door for the interrogation room. He paused as his feet stopped in place, he stood frozen. He took a deep breath and he continued toward the door. Morse was already in the observation room and they were just waiting for him.

Fury put his hand on the handle and he took a quick breath and he opened it. He stepped into the room and it was the same as he left it last night, Rumlow was even sitting up perfectly straight and he had that smug smile on his face that made Fury want to shoot him. Fury let the door slam behind him and he walked forward and he put the file in his hands down on the table. Fury pulled the chair out and sat down, Rumlow followed him with his eyes. Fury looked at Rumlow and glared "Tell me who your contact is"

Rumlow smiled and chuckled lightly "I have many contacts"

Fury wasn't going to let the annoying arrogance get to him. "The contact that is feeding you information about our activities"

Rumlow nodded "I don't have one, maybe your just becoming dumb"

"Highly unlikely" Fury said with utter bitterness

Rumlow gave him a smug face and he leaned forward "I don't know, you'll let anyone join S.H.I.E.L.D, even someone who is clearly a ticking time bomb"

"And who would that be?"

"Romanoff of course"

"Why is she a ticking time bomb?"

"Have you seen how she has been acting lately, leaving without telling anyone and then how she has become very introverted"

Fury frowned at him "How do you know this?"

Rumlow shrugged "Like I said I have a lot of contacts"

Fury let that be the last straw and he lunged forward and grabbed Rumlow by the arms and brought him up "I am sick of your bullshit! Who is your contact!?"

Rumlow looked somewhat surprised "It's going to take hours to tell you who…"

Rumlow was cut off with a fist hitting him in the face. He shook his head and the blurriness went away "Good one" he said as he grimaced in pain as the aching pain pulsed.

"Answer me" Fury ordered

"I don't take orders from you anymore"

Fury slammed him down on the table face first and he held his head down with pressure and he leaned down "Test me, I dare you" Fury growled

"Aren't you desperate?" Rumlow said amused

Fury felt his heart rate increase and he brought him up and slammed him down again, Rumlow groaned as his face hit the table again. "Who is feeding you information?"

"No one" Rumlow said loudly

Fury pulled him up and punched him in the face and as he leaned back he grabbed him by the collar and punched him again. Rumlow was dazed and he had blood running out of his nose, his eyes were wide "Wow" he said and he closed his eyes in pain.

Fury slammed his face down on the table again, but this time Rumlow didn't make a smartass remark, he was silent. Fury leaned down "Keep playing games with me, just keep playing, and see where it gets you"

Rumlow brought his head up "OK" he said and he looked at his hands whish were still cuffed to the table. He grunted and he broke out of them and he tackled Fury to the floor as he lunged over the table. Fury hit the ground and Rumlow hit him in the ribs, Fury felt the air leave his lungs, but he countered with a punch to the jaw, dislocating it. Rumlow stumbled backwards and got off of him. Fury got up and he punched him in the face twice and he was clearly dazed and Morse ran in through the door and smacked him with her batons and he hit the wall and he fell backwards and hit the floor.

Morse looked at Fury "Nick?"

"I'm fine, how did he break out of them?"

Morse walked over to the table and she grabbed the cuffs and she looked at them closely, she saw that the parts that clicked in place were slightly burned and warped and with enough force they would break, just like they had, but the bad part was that would only happen if someone tampered with them.

"Someone tampered with them"

"What?" Fury snapped

"Someone sabotaged the cuffs" Morse said and she dropped the worthless cuffs to the floor.

Fury took a few deep breaths "Ok get the good ones on this time, and put him in a cell, we will continue this later"

"Sir" Morse said, Fury left the room and he leaned against the wall and he felt a slight burning in his ribs and he looked down. There was a piece of metal sticking out of his side. His hand went to the metal and he felt the warmth of his blood and he saw that it was leaking onto the floor. Morse came out of the room and saw Fury with blood on his hands. She quickly talked into her communicator "I need a medic to interrogation, Fury is hurt, make it fast"

"Yes ma'am" a man said

Morse let Fury sit down and she looked at the wound "How did he get that?"

Fury had a few theories "His contact, they know we are onto them" Fury said and he exhaled and a jolt of pain went up his side.

"Well at least he missed vital organs" Morse said looking at the wound and saw that it was in body cavity, no extreme damage.

"The thing is that he could have stabbed me in the throat, this was a message"

"Saying what?"

"Back off" Fury said and he grimaced as he took in another breath.

 _ **Steve**_

The Facility was quiet and it was early, the sun was just starting peak over the horizon and began to warm the trees. Dew was able to be seen on the tree's leaves and the grass. Steve was sleeping and he had the covers up to his mid chest and he was shirtless underneath. He was sleeping deeply and comfortably. He stirred slightly, and the warm and wonderful blissfulness of sleep began to fade. Steve mumbled something and he turned his head from side to side. He was dreaming, but it wasn't a dream.

 _Steve was staring at Natasha and they were both out of breathe and he knew what was happening, He had experienced it enough to know when he was reliving a memory. He felt his own lips move "Let's get out of here" He followed Natasha toward the door of the gym and he remembered the feeling of tiredness and he remembered a man was lying on his back and he was unconscious. He saw Natasha reach for the door and push it open. Then he heard the slight noise of feet moving._

 _He listened carefully and he heard the sound of someone throwing someone. He stepped directly behind Natasha and he felt a burning pain hit his back then he felt the coldness of a blade pierce his flesh and come out the other side. He looked down and he saw the large blade protruding from his chest and he saw blood splatter Natasha's hair and neck. She turned and he saw the horror on her face as she saw the knife coming out of his chest._

 _He felt heavy and he started to fall backwards and he saw Natasha's hands shoot forward and grab him and let him fall, but he softly landed on his side, keeping the knife from going in deeper. He could feel the warmth of his blood on his back and chest and the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. He saw Natasha yelling at him, but he could barely hear, all sound was fading and the world was becoming dark. He watched as Natasha let tears flow down her face and she got close to him. He used all of his strength to raise his hand and he rested it on her face. He held it up with her own hand and she was a talking and by the way her lips moved it was the same thing over and over again._

 _He felt a mixture of feelings hate, anger, but most of all sorrow. He felt tears coming to his eyes and he used what little strength he had left to say something. "I… lo…love you"_

 _His hand felt heavy and he let it fall to the floor and his vision was getting darker and he saw Natasha crying and she was saying something and he wished he knew what it was. He then saw the man who threw the knife come over and grab her. She swung at him, but he caught her arm and broke it. He watched as he grabbed Natasha's leg and began to drag her away. Her unbroken arm was grasping the floor. He watched as she was dragged away from him and he heard the last thing she said._

" _Steve…Steve!...STEVE!"_

Steve bolted up and his eyes opened and he was back in his quarters, he was breathing heavily and gasping for air. He held his hand to his chest, he could still feel the pain from the blade and he was covered in sweat and his eyes had tears in them. He slowed his breathing and he slowly calmed his heart, which was beating a mile a minute and he could hear it in his ears. He finally felt the pain dissipate and he pulled the covers off of him and he moved his leg over to the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the cold floor and he put his head in his hands.

That was a memory he never wanted to relive again, and he raised his head and stood up. He walked over to his closet and he grabbed his white shirt and his tan cargo pants. He grabbed his socks after he put the shirt on. He exchanged his lounge pants with the cargo pants and he sat down and put his socks on. He walked back toward the closet and grabbed his workout shoes. He needed to let off some steam, and hitting a few punching bags will do.

He left his quarters and headed toward the training area, which was also a gym. He pressed the doors lock and it opened and he walked down the stairs that led to the training floor. He entered and he heard someone was running on a treadmill. He saw Natasha running with perfect form and she was wearing a sport bra and shirt and tight yoga pants, which he had to try hard not to stare.

She noticed that someone had come into the training room and she saw Steve standing there at the entrance. He was wearing one of his white t-shirts that hugged his abs more than any other shirt he had. She could see his defined shoulders as well and she tried not to look like she was checking him out.

"Hey Steve" she said as she stayed at a steady pace.

"Hey Nat" He said waking forward "I hope I'm not intruding"

Natasha held back the smirk that she wanted to give him "It's an open gym and training room, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle company"

"Right" Steve said, feeling like an idiot.

Steve glanced at her ass and he quickly looked away, he kept his focus on what he came here to do. He walked over toward the area that the punching bag hung from. There was a large line of them against the wall, clearly everyone knew what he did to them after he gets going. He opened a locker and pulled out tape and he began tapping his hands. When he was done, Natasha had moved on from the treadmill and she was doing sit-ups. He walked over to the bag that was hanging peacefully. He squared his stance and he threw the first punch and a loud smack filled the entire room. He hit it again and then he began doing combos, he quickly hit it twice, then he began to hit it fast with his hands down lower as if he was going for the ribs.

After a good four minutes of constant punching, he was grunting as he hit it with timed strikes and he brought his hand back and hit it and it flew away and broke and sand hit the floor and it slid across the room. Steve lowered his hands and he felt a little better, but he needed another one, he grabbed one with one hand and lifted it up and hooked it up. He began to hit that slowly and he began to increase in speed and ferocity. He broke that quicker than the last one.

Natasha was feeling the burn as she hit her sit-up limit of three hundred. She fell back and laid there catching her breath as she stared at the ceiling. She listened to every loud smack that Steve's fist made when he hit the bag. She pushed herself up and rested on her arms and she watched as he hit the bag faster after everyone he broke. She stared at his ass and she felt the urge to grab it, but she pushed the thought away. She shouldn't be looking at Steve, she shouldn't even be thinking about him as more than a friend. She didn't deserve it, and she never understood how he could quickly forgive people's mistakes, and it didn't matter who you where, he looked at your character and he would forgive you. She had no idea what he saw in her, she knew that he liked her, but he didn't deserve someone like her; she thought she would have a better shot with Banner, so she kept Steve at a safe distance.

She had left for those five months after they took down Hydra because she needed a cover, but also he had scared her at Sam's when she would look at him and feel her legs become weak and she could feel her heart rate increase every time he got closer. Back in the Quinjet she had let herself slip and they almost kissed. She knew it wasn't going to happen, even if she wanted it. Steve always said to never let your past affect the choices you make in your life that could let you be happy. What did she want?

 _ **Clint**_

Clint was lying in bed and the room was dark. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall and he groaned slightly, not wanting to get up. He pulled the covers closer to his face and he masked in the warmth and he closed his eyes. He lied there for a few minutes, hut he couldn't; go back to sleep. He moved over onto his stomach and looked over at Laura's side of the bed and it was empty. He lifted himself slightly and looked at the alarm clock: 10:22 am. He instantly let his head fall back into the pillow and took a good long breath then he sat up and pulled the covers off of himself.

He put his feet onto the floor and he raised his arms above his head and he stretched, he felt the good pain as he felt his muscles stretch, his back cracked once or twice. He stood up and he yawned, he slowly walked over to the closet and opened it. He reached in a grabbed a shirt and pants. He tossed them onto the bed and he made his way over to the dresser. He grabbed his keys, and he put his watch on.

He put the clothes for the day on and he was still not fully awake. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked past his kid's rooms and he stopped at the nursery and Laura was standing over the crib. Clint quietly walked into the room and he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked at him smiling. They kissed lightly and they both looked down at the sleeping Nathaniel.

Clint rested his chin on her shoulder and he held her close "The kids up?"

"Yes, and they are outside, doing chores"

"Good, and the little guy is sleeping"

"Shh you're going to wake him" Laura said at the note of his voice

Clint smirked and he kissed her neck, Laura closed her eyes and she felt his hand run through her hair. She turned toward him "Don't you have work to do?"

Clint looked at her with slight disappointment "Yes, and you know how to kill a mood" he said smiling

Laura chuckled softly "You've ruined more moods than I have"

Clint nodded and he watched her walk away and he jumped in surprise when she grabbed him as she walked away. Clint smiled and watched her leave, she gave him a little wink as she walked toward the stairs. Clint turned his attention back towards his son, he watched as he slept peacefully. He couldn't stop smiling and he didn't want to. He turned toward the door and he slowly and quietly closed the door. He walked down the stairs and he entered the kitchen where Laura was making eggs.

Clint sat down at the table and he saw a cup of coffee was already placed in front of him. He took it and he took a good sip of it. He looked at Laura "You're so good to me"

"Don't you forget it" she said smirking and continued cooking.

Clint felt his phone vibrate and he reached into his pocket and he looked at who was calling him. He saw it was Natasha and he quickly answered it "Nat"

"Hey Clint" Natasha's voice came through the speaker on the phone.

Laura nodded and continued to cook and mid her own business, hoping to God that is wasn't a work call.

"I heard you got back"

"Yeah yesterday actually"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Clint noted that her voice sounded off as if she was lying to him, but he didn't want to pry, at least not yet.

"So how is the training going for the newbies?"

"You might want to ask Steve that, he would know better than me"

"Well how did they look after two months and then now?"

"Better, a lot better. They are actually working as a team now"

Clint smiled "Yeah if I remember we had a hard time doing that"

"You're forgetting it was only one of us"

Clint nodded "What is Stark up to anyway, I haven't seen or talked to him in five months?"

"I don't know, his assistant is still here though"

"Miss Belova right?"

"Yes and by the way it looks, she has a crush on Steve"

Clint noted that her voice changed from a quiet and slightly depressed tone to a hint of anger in her voice. "Nat are you jealous?"

"What? No, why would I be jealous?"

Clint silently chuckled "Come on, you not going to tell me you not the least bit jealous that someone has their eye on Steve"

"More like the eyes are constantly undressing him as he walks by"

"Wait are you following him when he doesn't know you are?"

There was a long pause "No, I just see it from time to time over the last few hours I have been here"

Clint had a huge smile on his face and he nodded, clearly not convinced "You can't control Rogers' love life Nat"

"I know I just think it would be better if it was someone I at least knew better"

"That you at least know better?"

Natasha sighed "I am taking this too seriously"

"No, just you feel ownership"

"No I don't, don't be absurd"

"Come on Natasha, remember I know about the long two years that you kept recommending him dates"

"I was trying to get him out of his shell"

"Yeah and how did that work?"

"He never agreed to any of them"

"Uh-huh, you seem like a jealous girl who has a crush"

"I don't have a crush on Steve"

"Hmm sure you don't"

"I called to see how things were, not to get into this kind of argument"

Clint nodded and Laura was looking at him with interest and wondering what was going on.

"Ok, well Nathaniel is doing great and I am having a good time being home, is that what you wanted to hear?"

There was another long pause "Yes"

"Ok, you want to talk to Laura?"

"I would, but I got to go, another training session again. Steve sure knows how to keep you working"

"Ok don't stare at the teacher, ok"

"Barton!"

Clint hung up and he put the phone down and he looked at Laura. Laura had two plates ready and eggs and bacon were on them. She gave him the plate "What was that about, Natasha has a crush? I thought her and Dr. Banner were a thing"

"That ship sailed when Banner left"

"Oh, bastard"

"Laura!" Clint exclaimed at her language.

She looked at him "What, you don't just leave a girl who is clearly into you, that's just a dick move"

"Laura honey, no language around the kids" Clint said half smiling and shocked.

"Oh sorry" Laura said looking around to see if the kids were nearby, but they were both outside.

"I know, but Banner has his reasons, I don't exactly know what they were, but they must have made sense for him"

"So Natasha has a crush?" Laura asked, clearly not wanting to talk about Bruce.

"Oh she is just upset that Stark's assistant is giving Steve Googily eyes"

"Captain America?"

"Yeah, and she is following him around"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but I know Natasha pretty well"

"So Natasha has a crush on Captain America?"

"Yep, even if she won't admit it, she does"

"Well do you know what his feeling are about her?"

Clint was silent for a good minute and within that minute he was debating on telling her. _I'm sure he likes her, he liked her even before the Red Skull attacked the tower he had seen them both before that and he saw their little moment on the balcony. He knew that Steve liked her. Should I tell her the whole story? It honestly doesn't matter, but what if she hears it from someone else and she gets mad at me? Then it would be your own damn fault that you didn't tell her._

"Well, Laura there is an interesting story with that"

So he told her the entire story about Natasha and Steve's relationship. Laura had her mouth open and she looked angry "You've got to be kidding me that sucks. Where is this Niko guy?"

Clint honestly was a little frightened by Laura's face and tone of voice. "We don't know, but we are looking for him"

"Well you need to kill him" Laura said quite loudly.

"Honey"

Laura nodded and looked at the plate full of food "Right, sorry, but you really do need to kill him" she whispered

Clint took a sip of coffee "Don't worry, I plan to"

After breakfast was done and he ate what was left of her food he went outside to go to work. He went into the barn and he saw Bucky standing there by the tractor.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked almost sprinting toward him.

Bucky wasn't surprised by his reaction "Sorry for the surprise visit, it's just I wanted to let you know about some updates on the moll thing, and I don't want to risk my communicator being bugged"

Clint nodded relieved "Ok lay out"

"Well he have Rumlow in custody and he is being very un-helpful"

"He was always like that"

"Yeah and he is saying he has many contacts then he somehow got a piece of metal and stabbed Fury with it"

"What!?" Clint said wide eyed

Bucky raised his hands "Its ok, it was all in the body cavity, but someone tampered with Rumlow's cuffs. Someone wanted him to get caught, I knew this was going to happen I hate being right about these things"

"Well what is Rumlow saying other than that he has many contacts?"

"He seems to be saying that Natasha is the one giving him information about S.H.I.E.L.D and saying that she has been playing us for years"

"That is downright…"

"Fucking impossible" Bucky finished for him

Clint was silent and he had his lips pierced together tightly "Or that"

"Yeah, so really we have gotten nowhere, other than the fact that the moll knows we are onto them"

"Yeah hence why Rumlow stabbed Fury in the body cavity and not the throat like he would have in any other circumstance"

"Right"

"Do you guys need me to come in?"

"No, this was just an update, Fury has tried twice now and now he wants me to interrogate Rumlow"

Clint frowned "I'm going to take that as a bad thing"

Bucky nodded "For Rumlow"

"How?"

"Clint, I spent seventy years as an assassin, I know how to interrogate someone and get anything out of them"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Clint nodded "Well interrogate the hell out of him"

"I am and when I'm done, we'll see what's left. Unless he caves beforehand, then he'll be less broken"  
"By broken you mean…"

"Bones"

Clint nodded and had the image of Bucky breaking Rumlow's bones and slightly grimaced in disgust "Well thanks for the update"

"Welcome" Bucky said walking toward the other side of the barn and toward his Quinjet, which was half a mile away.

Clint looked down at the ground and he nodded and he walked over and got onto his tractor and began to start the day's work.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Later that day…_

Steve was sitting in his quarters and he was half undressed. Parts of his uniform were on the floor. He was staring up at the clock and he watched as the hour hand was at the seven. Steve wasn't scared easily, he wasn't even afraid of much, but right now he was afraid of going out on a date with Sharon, and he didn't know why. It was just a drink with a friend, yet that friend sees you in a very provocative way. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took the rest of his suit off and climbed into the shower and he walked under the warm water.

He stood there and he let the warm water flow down his head and it traveled in many different paths. One went down his cheek, another down his cheek then it curved onto his upper lip and flew off, and the last one was going down his forehead and down his nose and met with the one that was coming off his lip and the stream of water thickened halfway I the air before it hit the floor. Steve had his eyes closed, he was taking deep breaths, trying to get a grip. It was just a drink. He and Sharon had dated before, but it was for a month and it was a year ago, as it seems she obviously has feelings for him.

Steve didn't know if he could give Sharon what she wanted, sure she is pretty, and strong, but the fact that she is Peggy's niece just makes it kind of weird. It's like he switched one Carter out for another, it just didn't feel right. He grabbed the shampoo and he began to wash his hair.

He finished washing himself and he rinsed. He turned the knob off and the water stopped and it dripped slightly out of the shower head as the remaining water was still there. Steve felt the drips on his neck as he stared at the wall. He closed his eyes and he could smell a faint aroma of something he couldn't place. He took a deep inhale and he smelled the delightful aroma.

He let his senses take over and the aroma made him feel better. He didn't know why, but it was starting to make his anxiety go down a bit. Steve opened his eyes and opened the shower door and walked out. He grabbed his towel and he wrapped it around his waist once he was done drying off his torso.

He walked out of the bathroom and he could smell the aroma even more now, he frowned slightly, wondering where it was coming from. He put it aside and he grabbed some clothes. He slipped his boxers on and he pulled up his pants and he grabbed a belt and pulled it through. He was standing there shirtless when a knock came to the door. Steve walked over to the door and opened it. Natasha was standing there in her familiar red top with black jeans. She had her black jacket on as well.

"Hey Steve… oh" she said when she saw his bare chest. Her eyes went down his chiseled muscles and she suddenly felt her legs become weak again. Her mouth was slightly open and she glanced at his abs and they made her mouth water. She was suddenly very hot and she felt like she needed a cold breeze, but there was none.

"Natasha?" Steve asked

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink?" she asked and her eyes went to the floor then back up at him and she stared at his eyes, which weren't helping, the kind look he had on his face made her heart flutter.

Steve suddenly cursed in his head "I can't, I'm going out for a drink with Sharon" Steve said and it was hard for him to say her name.

Natasha felt her heart sank and she nodded "Ok, tomorrow?" she asked and Steve noted how her eyes and the way she was asking, she seemed hopeful for a yes.

"Definitely, tomorrow" Steve said and he gave her the smile that she usually had a hard time looking at, because it made her feel weird, she always wanted to kiss him whenever he did it.

"Ok" she said and her breathing was a little shallow and her chest felt tight.

"Sorry" Steve said and he couldn't help but glance at her breasts, he quickly looked back up at her eyes and he noted that they seemed hurt somehow "Nat, are you ok?"

"What? Umm yeah, you go on out for your drink"

"Ok" Steve said and he watched as she walked away. He stared at her till she rounded the corner and disappeared. _Damn it Rogers!_

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was walking down the hallway quickly and she didn't know why. She found her quarters and she walked in and she locked the door. She stood in the middle of her room with her hands on her hips. She should have asked him earlier, but no he is going out with Sharon. She didn't even know why she suddenly felt angry.

Shouldn't she be happy that Steve is actually getting out there? _Not if it's not with you._ She sat down at the edge of the bed and she let her head fall into her hands. Why was she suddenly having all these feelings, she is usually better at hiding them. Maybe Clint was right, maybe she is just jealous. She shuttered slightly and her voice was breaking slightly and she felt her eyes become full of tears. She quickly wiped them away and she frowned, why was she crying? She isn't good enough for Steve anyway, she should stop being hopeful, but what about the moment in the Quinjet? That was not the first time that had happened. The night of Stark's party when Red Skull attacked the Tower the last night she could remember before she lost four months of memory. She and Steve ah almost kissed on the balcony.

She took a deep breath and she tried to relax. She didn't know why she asked him out for a drink, she usually ruined every dinner that they ever went to. She would let her feelings slip and then she is thinking that she isn't good enough, but then Steve is right there to tell her otherwise. He always did, and whenever she made a mistake he was quick to forgive. She found that frustrating, how could someone forgive her? Then again he doesn't even know the full story, he would probably stop forgiving her, and then he would look at her in disgust and she didn't want that. He was the one person other than Clint that actually let her feel somewhat normal. If she ruined it with one of them it would be heartbreaking.

She liked their friendships, but why was she suddenly wanting to just tackle Steve and fuck his brains out. She almost acted on it when she saw him shirtless, she just wanted to push him into that room and start kissing him. Why was she suddenly feeling like this? Sure she liked him, but there was something strange about it. Natasha raised her head from her hands and she suddenly felt arms around her.

She looked around, but there wasn't anyone there. She closed her eyes and exhaled, she let her head fall back down into her hands. _Get a grip Natasha._ She looked up and she took in a deep breath and she exhaled, feeling the uneasiness slightly leave, but a part of it was still there. She lied back onto the bed and she laid there and figured she should just stay in her quarters for the rest of the night.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve had driven his motorcycle into New York City and he was meeting Sharon at a Hicks Bar. He had told her where to meet and he was actually early. He parked on the side of the road close to the curb and he fed the meter. He walked into the Bar and Hicks was standing by one of the booths. He noticed that Steve was standing in the middle of the room and slightly looking a little out of place. Hicks gave the person he was done speaking to a smile and walked over to Steve.

"Mr. Rogers" he said tossing a wash cloth over his shoulder.

Steve smiled and gave him a handshake "Steve Hicks"

Hicks nodded "Steve, anything I can help you with?"

Steve frowned slightly and then he smiled "Um I'm actually meeting someone here"

Hicks raised his eyebrows "A lady?"

Steve was hesitant to say anything, a simple "Yes" came out of his mouth.

"Well do you want some romantic lighting?"

"No, it's more like friends catching up"

"Oh, so just drinks?"

"I believe so" Steve said not entirely certain.

"Well go sit in your usual spot in the far corner and if she asks for you I'll point her in your direction"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem son. Have you spoken to Clint lately?"

"No"

Hicks nodded "Oh, just checking. I haven't seen him around, I wonder if he has found anyone yet, he is beginning to worry me. I've known him for years and never once has he walked in here with a girl"

"He is on a much needed vacation"

"Oh, well you let me know when he gets back"

"I will"

Hicks walked away and Steve went toward the table that he and Sam sat at days before for breakfast. _Only if Hicks knew that Clint has three kids and a wife, not to mention the farm._ He took his charcoal leather jacket off and set it down on the booth's seat in the corner and he sat down. He looked at his watch: 7:55 pm. He exhaled and he began to tap on the table. He just had to wait for Sharon to show up, funny how now he actually didn't want her to come. Him saying yes to her let him miss an opportunity to get a drink with Natasha. Strange that he actually thought about standing Sharon up, but that would be rude and ungentlemanly.

He was hoping this night didn't last long, he couldn't wait till tomorrow, so he could grab a drink with Natasha. He saw the waitress walk over to him and he ordered a glass of scotch, he knew it wasn't going to affect him, but he wanted something strong. He thanked her for bringing it out to him and he took a good long sip and he felt it go down his throat with a subtle burn. He set the glass down on the table and he looked at it. That was not as near strong enough, or at least not the kick he wanted.

Steve looked up and he saw Hicks pointing him out for Sharon. He stood up and me her halfway.

"Hey, glad you could make it" he said slightly only half meaning it.

Sharon let him take her coat and he set it on the other side of the booth. He let her sit first, then he took his seat. He watched as she ordered a glass of tequila. He took a drink of his scotch and he finished it. He got the waitress to get him a glass of Brandy. Sharon looked at him strangely at how he actually wanted the strongest drinks in the place.

"I thought you couldn't get drunk?"

"I can't, it's more of the taste I go for"

Sharon nodded and she rested her chin on her hands "You look good"

"Thank you" he said taking a sip of Brandy "You do as well"

"Thanks, S.H.I.E.L.D is demanding"

"Well look at what we've been through for the past year"

"Point taken"

"So what are you doing exactly?"

"Oh, well it's actually classified"

"Oh" Steve said and he never liked that phrasing.

"Yeah, I have strict instruction not to talk about it"

"Well the same goes for the Avengers"

"Well as it should"

Steve had to agree they did need that kind of secrecy "So how have you been the past couple of months since we dated?"

"Good, single still, but I am busy with work, so it kind of takes up all my time"

"But not tonight?"

"No, well not till later, I have a good two hours, till its back to work"

"Late schedule"

"You don't know the most of it"

"Well I do have long hours, but they are self-given" he said chuckling sheepishly

"I wish I could give myself my own hours, but then nothing would get done"

Steve smiled and he drank the rest of his brandy. Sharon looked at him and noticed that he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Everything ok Steve?"

Steve looked at her and he gave her a reassuring smile "Yeah, just it's been a long day"

"Well nothing a drink can't help"

"Well in your case it does, my case not so much."

"Well that sucks for you, not being able to enjoy a fun buzz"

"The buzz is not what I need, a good talk is enough"

"So are we having a good one?" she asked looking at him with a slightly seductive smile.

"It's getting there"

"Really, well we are going to have to change that"

Steve spent the next two hours talking with her about work and about other normal things. He tried to stay off certain topics that he didn't want to talk about. He could see why he dated her, but he could also see why it didn't work. She was fun, and pretty and she made him laugh, but there was something about her that just made him feel… odd. It was the only word he could use, he couldn't talk to her for days on end like he could with others. Not to mention sometimes she can be a little rude, but he was sure that was just because of the modernisms of the society that she grew up in.

Which for some reason threw him off a bit. She would talk about something that he didn't really understand all that well, he took it as he didn't spend his time reading romance novels and watching TV. Most of his time was spent training and also working on battle strategy and fighting styles that have become popular in culture. Which was completely different from how he grew up, and he found it fascinating. He suddenly noticed that he was actually spending more time thinking about things than actually noticing her, but gladly he seemed like he was listening to every detail, but mostly when she got to a topic he didn't get he would pull a Natasha; act like you're interested, but secretly think about something else. She had done that to him a few times when they first met. Which was well deserved when he would talk about something that was completely irrelevant to modern times, but mostly she listened, which he liked.

He was actually happy when it was time for her to go back to work. He said goodbye to her and he watched her leave. He looked at Hicks "I can see why you're just friends"

"What?"

"Son, honestly you don't really seem to interested in TV shows"

"Oh, well I don't watch a lot of TV"

"Good for you, you can get more done"

"I guess you could put it that way, thank you for the discount Hicks"

"Not a problem, now have a good night"

"You to"

He left the bar and he walked out into the cool air of the night, but it was bright as can be in New York. He got onto his motorcycle and he let it rumble and growl to life. He backed up and he drove off and back toward the Avenger's facility.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky stood in the observation room with Morse and Fury. He looked at Rumlow through the two way mirror. He glanced at Fury "So you are letting me loose on him?"

"Just get something useful out of him" Fury said and he winced slightly as he pulled his side too much.

"Ok, well if you hear something going on, just hold off for at least ten minutes"

"Why ten minutes?" Morse asked

He looked at her and he took a deep breath "I am going to use some of the techniques that I learned over my time of being the Winter Soldier, any longer than ten minutes, I might kill him. I need to get back in that mindset and it isn't going to be pretty"

Morse nodded and Bucky walked out of the room. Morse gave Fury a worried look "He'll be fine"

Bucky was given the file that Fury had taken in with him twice before and he knew that it wasn't going to help him much, but it would at least give Rumlow a bit of closure. Bucky opened the door and he saw Rumlow look at him and smile "Barnes, well aren't you a good dog on the leash"

Bucky gave him no emotion to look at and he tossed the file onto the floor and he sat down in the chair across from Rumlow. Rumlow was surprised at where he put the file. He looked at Bucky and he was just glaring at him with no emotion; he found it quite disheartening.

Bucky put his hands onto the table and leaned forward "Who is giving you information?"

Rumlow laughed at his question "The same one Fury has been asking this whole time, are you running out of ideas?"

"No, I'm just curious"

Rumlow smiled hollowly and he nodded "Ok, well it's from someone, but you don't know who"

"Thank you for stating the obvious"

Rumlow gave him a smug smile and Bucky leaned back into the chair and he kept glaring at him with no emotion. "Why are you doing this?"

Rumlow let his mouth drop in a very sarcastic way "For the money of course"

"What connection do you have with a man named Niko?"

"He gave me money to shoot you, that's it and you're still here, so I didn't get my full amount"

"Whose fault was that?" Bucky asked and he tilted his head at him.

Rumlow frowned at him "He isn't the one doing this I can tell you that"

"Thanks for that"

Fury nodded and looked at Morse "well at least we got that out of him"

Bucky leaned forward again "How much are you being payed?"

"A lot, and right now I'm having a blast"

"What is the name of the person paying you?"

"She… no not important"

"So it's a woman, good" Bucky said smirking

Rumlow seemed rather upset with himself "Ok you want to know who it is?"

"Yes"

"Well you can take that metal arm of yours and put it up your ass"

"That would be difficult, I'll get back to you on that one"

"You're not getting a thing out of me" he said sitting back and he looked away from him.

"Well you've already given us two things, what's wrong with a third?" Bucky said smugly; hoping to get Rumlow to lash out.

"Those things aren't even viable, ok fine it's Agent Hill"

Bucky looked at him "Are you serious, out of all the women you choose her and she just so happens to be my partner, cute"

Rumlow scolded at him "What are you going to cry?" Bucky said mockingly

Rumlow lunged forward and Bucky grabbed him by the throat with his metal hand and he wasn't going to be able to hit him in the first place since the cuffs were attached to the table, but now he had put himself in a mess. Rumlow felt Bucky's cold fingers around his throat and he felt the sudden increase of pressure. "What was your plan, tell me"

Bucky pushed him back into his seat. Rumlow coughed and he looked at Bucky "So how is she in bed, I've always wondered what Hill is like in bed"

"Leave her out of this"

"How would she feel if she had to come home to me and your head is on the floor?"

Bucky couldn't believe that Rumlow was going with this. "You're in a bad position to talk"

"Is she a screamer, if not I'll make her one"

Bucky suddenly felt his temper spike and he held it down. He sat silently and Rumlow chuckled.

"How does she taste, does she like how your metal hand feels? Is she into that?"

Bucky glared at him and he had his metal hand on the table, but his real hand was at his side and he had it in a fist, which Rumlow couldn't see.

Morse saw Bucky's right hand start to become white around the knuckles. "Sir?"

"He's ok"

Bucky took in a deep silent breath and Rumlow chuckled evilly "Does she like the idea that your metal hand has killed so many innocent people?"

Bucky kept his eyes on him and his right hand became tighter as he held back his temper which was boiling to the surface. He shouldn't talk about her, he felt like snapping his neck.

"Would she enjoy a scared man, wells he seems to like handicapped men anyway?"

Bucky gritted his teeth and Rumlow noticed that he was making Barnes angry and he continued "Maybe I'll pay her a visit once I'm out, show her a good time"

Bucky exploded with anger and he punched Rumlow in the face and he grabbed his cuffs with his metal hand and pulled off the table. He punched him to the floor and Rumlow was dazed and his vision was blurry. "You leave her out of this!" Bucky yelled and he grabbed him and he lifted him up with his biotic arm and began to choke him.

"Who is your contact?" Bucky ordered

Rumlow gave him the bird and Bucky slammed him down onto the table and he grabbed his left arm and snapped the bone in half. Rumlow yelped in pain "Tell me!" Bucky yelled

"Never" Rumlow managed to say through the pain.

Bucky pulled out a knife and he stabbed him in the leg. Rumlow yelled in pain as Bucky twisted the knife and blood squirted out of the wound and onto the table.

"Just tell me her name and the pain will stop" Bucky said

Rumlow didn't say anything and he pulled the knife out and instantly stabbed him again; directly into the exact same wound, but hitting deeper. Rumlow let out a painful yell ad Bucky pulled the knife put and stabbed him in the shoulder and twisted the blade like he did with his leg. Rumlow's face was a deep red and his vein on his forehead was bulging out. "Just give me her name" Bucky said

Rumlow shook his head and Bucky sighed and he grabbed Rumlow and he pulled him down to the floor and his legs were still on the table. Bucky placed the knife directly under Rumlow's scrotum. Rumlow's eyes went wide. Bucky looked at him "I can stab this to"

"NO!" Rumlow screamed

"Then give me a name!" Bucky barked

"BLACK WIDOW!" Rumlow screamed loudly.

Bucky let the knife drop onto the table and he brought Rumlow up and he was close to his face. "That is a lie"

"No! it's not, she has been contacting me for the past three months and she told me to distract you guys as she sets up for the main mission"

"What is the main mission?"

"I don't know, she never told me"

"Did she ever talk to you?"

"Only by texts and other kinds of messages"

"Then how do you know its Black Widow?"

"Because she told me, why else would I tell you it was Black Widow?"

Bucky dropped Rumlow and he hit the floor and he crawled over to the wall. Bucky grabbed the knife and he looked at the mirror and he tilted his head, he couldn't believe it was Natasha, he didn't want to, why would she do this? Then again it could be a set up, so it wasn't the time to act on it now. It was only one piece of proof he needed more than one piece before he confronted Natasha about it, or better if Fury would confront her about it, if he did it, it wouldn't end well.

Bucky walked toward the door and he turned quickly and threw the knife and it landed in front of Rumlow's groin and he heard a loud yelp as he closed the door. He walked into the observation room. "Good work Barnes, but we need to check his phone for these messages" Fury said

"Yeah, I need more than one piece of proof if I am to think that Natasha would do this" Bucky said

Morse was sitting on the table and her face was full of shock as she thought about Natasha being the moll, she looked at them both "But what if she is?"

 **Author's Note: Do you think it's really Natasha, or is it a trick by Rumlow?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Steve**_

Steve was sitting in his chair at his desk. He was in his office and he was reading reports from Hill. He had already read five by the time it was ten in the morning. He was on his sixth one and he was incredibly bored, he didn't like sitting around and reading reports. He felt like he wasn't doing anything, he wanted to do something. He needed a mission, but the team wasn't ready yet. He was tempted to do a solo mission, but he didn't really see one available. He put the file down that had the report contained within it. He rubbed his eyes and let a tired sigh escape his lips.

He heard the door begin to open and he quickly fixed his posture and he was sitting upright with perfect posture. He grabbed the file again and acted like he was reading.

"Well you look bored" Natasha said walking into the office and smirking at how he seemed very uninterested in the file in front of him.

Steve let the file fall and he smiled "It is horrendous"

"I bet" she said smiling and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So what is your opinion on the team?" he asked and he put his hands together and intertwined his fingers.

Natasha was silent for a moment thinking "They are good, but they still need work"

Steve nodded "As I thought" his eyes adverted to the desk and he stared at the computer keyboard.

"You seem upset"

He looked up at her and he liked how she was sitting; one leg across the other and her right arm was resting on the back of the chair. "Well I am starting to feel useless"

"Well you never could do nothing"

"Yeah, I do have a hard time doing nothing"

Natasha looked at her legs and she glanced back up at him, slightly hesitant for asking "How is your PTSD?"

Steve was surprised by the question, but he was silently thanking God that she asked him that. "Alright, it is happening less now"

"What's happening less?"

"The dreams, or memories" he corrected himself

"What are the memories?" she asked curious

"Um" Steve was hesitant to tell her, but he answered truthfully "I think they are the memories that I lost over those four months"

Natasha looked at him surprised "That happened to you to, but you were fine when I woke up"

Steve nodded "Well I had a run in with a machine that wiped my memory"

Natasha nodded "You're lucky you only lost four months"

"Tell me about it"

Natasha frowned, how could he be remembering things if he had his memory wiped? "How are you remembering things?"

Steve leaned forward and rested on his forearms "From a past memory Bucky told that the mind can repair itself, maybe that's it"

Natasha nodded and she wanted to tell him about her sudden feelings of someone holding her. She shouldn't bother him with her problems though. Then again maybe he could help, but she couldn't see how. She decided to go against her better judgement and tell him "I am having episodes myself"

Steve frowned "You have PTSD too?"

"Well kind of, it's an effect of the brainwashing from Red Room, the old memories always play in my head, and hence why I don't sleep much"

"Oh, what are you experiencing from those four months?"

Natasha actually didn't know how to tell him "Um" she scratched her head, not entirely sure how to put it. "I get these senses I guess and I can feel things"

"Like what kind of things?"

"Scents, the warmth of the sun, the feeling of someone having their arms around me, which is weird since I don't have any past memories of those"

"Huh, I have dreams about you and me"

"What are we doing?" she asked and a million different idea went through her head, they couldn't be doing anything intimate, could they? That would explain why she could feel arms around her in a very loving way, and how she would sometimes feel hands feeling her.

"Um one was me patching you up when we blew up that Hydra base"

"Oh" she said almost relieved, but also kind of disappointed.

Steve didn't want to tell her about the one with him getting stabbed and them having sex. He knew he probably should, but it would be weird. So he kept it to himself.

"So my day is really uneventful, do you want to do something?" Steve asked, having no idea where he was going with this.

Natasha looked at him and slightly scoffed "What could you and me do?"

"I don't know, it's almost time for lunch, do you want to go out for lunch?"

Natasha felt her heart flutter when he said go out, but she felt hunger gnawing at her "Why not?"

Steve gave her a small smirk and he stood up. Natasha looked up at him "Right now?"

Steve nodded "well it is lunch and I'm hungry" Natasha saw him hold out his hand and she took it with slight hesitation.

Steve held her hand and Natasha's pulse quickened by his touch and he walked toward the door. Their hands came apart and they both walked out of the office. Steve turned toward the garage, and Natasha followed close behind. They walked past Sam and Rhodey and they both looked at them as they walked with a quickened step.

Rhodey looked at them both and he smirked, Sam glanced at Rhodey "What?"

Rhodey pointed out to him how Steve and Natasha looked "Where do you think they're going?"

Sam watched as they both were walking quite quickly "I have no idea"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Same looked at Rhodey's smirk "No one is thinking what you're thinking Rhodes, they're probably going out for lunch"

Rhodey smiled and he looked back at Sam "Fifty bucks they come back late"

Same smirked "You're on"

They both entered the garage and Natasha looked around for the ride they were taking into New York. Steve saw his motorcycle sitting where he left it last night. "Come on"

Natasha looked at the motorcycle and Steve was already climbing onto it. She was slightly hesitant, and she slowly walked toward the Harley. Steve sat down and he looked over at Natasha and her face was unreadable. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just I wasn't expecting the Harley"

"It is the only vehicle I have, well except for my truck, but it still haven't replaced that one"

Natasha was taken back "You have a truck?"

Steve gave her a slight nod "Yeah, well come on"

Natasha walked forward and she sat down on the bike behind Steve. Steve handed her the helmet he had in his hands. Natasha glared at him "I'm not wearing that"

"Safety first" Steve said and he urged her to take the helmet.

"What about you?"

"I'll be ok, you aren't the one who can heal from serious wounds in a few days"

Natasha looked at the helmet in his hands, she knew she wasn't going to win. She took the helmet out of his hands and started to put it over her head "Fine, put I get to choose the Diner" she said putting the helmet on and her hair was sticking out of the bottom.

"Fair enough" Steve turned the motorcycle come to life and it roared and growled. He sat there for a second and he checked the mirrors and he glanced back at Natasha. He smirked and the Harley was purring lowly and he pulled back the accelerator and the Harley flew forward and he did a small wheelie.

They drove out of the garage and they made their way down the road through the forest toward the city. Steve felt Natasha's arms wrap around his torso and her hands came together and rested against his abs. Natasha suddenly felt strange and she felt oddly warm. Her hands were touching Steve's abs and they were defined and hard. She could feel his heart beating against her hands and she noticed that it was elevated. Was he reacting to her touch?

Steve had to admit that with her hands around him, his heart was elevated. He could feel her pressed up against him and he could feel the warmth from her body. He pushed the thoughts away as he focused on driving.

They were at the Diner about an hour later and Steve parked the Harley next to the curb and he fed the meter. They both entered the Diner and they sat at one of the booths in the corner. This was Natasha's favorite diner, they had come here often when they had a little time off duty during their two years of the occasional mission together. He was sitting with his back to the entrance and Natasha sat on here usual side, so she could see the entrance. Steve was waiting for the waitress to walk over and he glanced at Natasha; she was watching the entrance.

"Hey" Steve said, it seemed to bring Natasha out of her search mode and she looked at him "Relax" he said

Natasha slightly shrugged "Easy for you to say"

"I think we'll be fine here, let loose a little"

Natasha silently scoffed at him "Let loose, yeah I usually can't do that"

Steve gave her a reassuring smile "Well sometimes you can"

Natasha took her eyes off the entrance and looked at his smile and she did feel a little better. She decided to not be on the lookout for danger. Just this once though. She watched as he checked his watch and she needed to apologize. "Hey" she said softly

Steve looked up from his ticking watch and he saw that Natasha was staring directly at him. "What?" he asked, lowering his left hand.

"Sorry for being…"

Steve smiled at her "Its ok, you're going through some stuff, I am expecting some bitterness"

Natasha was shocked by his words "Thanks" she said slightly frowning. She saw that the waitress was coming toward them. Steve noticed as well and he gave her his order. Natasha actually had to look at the menu in front of her, she had been so busy worried on other things that she had forgotten to look at the menu.

"She will have the number six, and just the sandwich and fries, she doesn't like carrots" Steve said like he knew it by heart.

The waitress nodded and wrote down the orders and gave them a smile. She walked away to give the order to the cooks. Natasha was taken back by what he did, he knew what her favorite meal was?

Steve looked at her and smiled, he shrugged shyly "You always get the number six sandwich with everything on it, with fries, but you don't like carrots; but you like everything else so you don't get the carrots"

Natasha didn't know why, but she was smiling at him "How did you…"

"You always get it whenever we come here for lunch"

Natasha stared at his eyes and she lost herself staring into the endless blue pools and her heart was either racing erratically, or starting to fail. She found it nice that he knew what she always got, and it made her feel a little off. Did she really get the same thing here? She had tried hard not to be a creature of habit, well that ship was sailed.

"You ok?" he asked noticing that she wasn't blinking and she was just staring at him. His words brought her out of deep thought "What? Yeah, just funny how you knew that"

Steve smiled sheepishly "Well after two years of coming here I kind of had to catch on"

She smiled at him and he smiled back, this was the Natasha he loved; the one who could smile and laugh and relax, yet he found the strong and commanding one just as beautiful. She was always beautiful. He adverted his eyes to the table "So um… you doing ok with the whole Bruce thing?"

Natasha honestly hadn't thought about Bruce since Steve came and got her in Fiji. She was still a little hurt, but she understood why he did what he did. He did tell her that she wouldn't be safe with him anywhere, yet that wasn't his call to make, but she knew now she saw him as a way out, and he deserved more than that, he needs more than that. So she could live with a friendship, if of course he ever came back off the grid, but honestly she wasn't thinking about it very much.

"Uh… I'm better still a little hurt, but I'm getting over it"

"Oh" Steve said and he was happy that she was, and he knew he shouldn't feel like shouting in joy about her not pursuing Banner, but he kind of felt like doing that.

"Yeah, so how was your date with Sharon?"

Steve chuckled awkwardly "It wasn't a date"

Natasha looked at him "She invited you out for a drink"

Steve nodded "Yeah and it was two people catching up" he said frowning

Natasha looked at him "That wasn't catch up" she added with shaking her head.

Steve sat back and his brow was furrowed and he honestly didn't see it as a date.

"You Rogers, went on a date" she said smirking

"I didn't see it as a date" Steve said slightly defensive

"Did Sharon know it wasn't a date?"

"Well no, I just assumed that she just wanted to catch up"

Natasha kept back her laughter at how naïve he was still "She took it as a date"

Steve sighed "It doesn't matter, it wouldn't work anyway"

Natasha's smile faded and she became curious as to why "Why wouldn't it had worked?"

Steve gave her a side glance and almost shrugged "I did date her, for a month"

"Really?"

"Yeah the first month after our talk in the cemetery next to Fury's grave"

"Oh, and it didn't work?"

"Well it could have, but I just couldn't. She is Peggy's niece and after what happened when I went in the ice and now how it is with Peggy." He said shaking his head "It just felt like I was trading Carters, I don't think that it's right"

Natasha was happy about that, but she didn't exactly show it "Oh, well then just friends?" She asked, trying to figure out where he stood. Steve wasn't even sure if he wanted to be friends with Sharon, but he could live with it, and it wasn't that bad "Yeah just friends"

Natasha sighed silently and she saw that their food was coming out "Well at least you have friends, I don't have anyone to talk to besides two guys"

Steve chuckled and he saw her smile at him "Well those two guys are lucky that they have you as a friend, because you are amazing"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky walked into the conference room where Fury and Morse were. They were already talking.

"Romanoff wouldn't do that" Fury said as he put his hands on the table.

"Well I'm not going to say that she wouldn't, honestly sir, I don't trust her" Morse protested

"Well you don't have to trust her, I trust her, which should be enough for you"

"Sir, no one trusts her"

"Some people do" Bucky said as he entered.

Morse looked at him "Two people aren't enough"

"You're forgetting Barton and Rogers" Fury said

"And Hill" Bucky added, while sitting down

Morse stared at the two men "I'm just saying she is a hard person to trust"

"She is, but once you know her, you do trust her" Fury said

"Fury, everyone knows that Romanoff is your favorite"

Fury took his hands off the table and he didn't object to the accusation "She has been loyal for more than five years"

"She was working for Red Room for how long?"

"A long time" Bucky said, but he knew that Natasha should be trusted, she was one of the valuable allies that S.H.I.E.L.D had.

"How do we know without a doubt that she isn't working a different angle?"

"We don't, hence why we can only trust her" Fury said

"Well sir, I don't trust her, but I'm not going to throw her under the bus until we have proof"

"That is all I can ask" Fury said

Bucky looked at Morse "Is the data from Rumlow's phone downloaded?"

"It will be done in a few hours" Fury said

"Well then, we have spent Rumlow of information, what now?" Bucky asked

"I have another mission for you two, we have acquired Intel about an ex-Hydra operative"

Bucky was instantly listening and the screen behind Fury came to life. He saw a name and no picture.

"His name is Helmut Zemo" Fury said "Or more known as Baron Zemo"

"What is he into?" Morse asked

"Helmut took over the role of Baron Zemo from his father Heinrich Zemo. He was a follower of the Nazi party back in the thirties. He escaped the ruling of death from his war crimes. His son has been involved with Hydra since the 90's. We only found this out when we let all of S.H.I.E.L.D's and Hydra's secrets out onto the internet. His Father died years ago, but his son who doesn't believe that his father's Nazi views were right, but he clearly lied."

"Why are we now going after him?" Bucky asked

"Because it had taken me a year in a half to find him, and he is in Berlin, Germany"

"Huh that's irony right there" Morse said

Fury nodded "Sadly all we have is his name and where he is, his appearance is unknown. But I think once you get into his mansion you'll find him"

"Mansion?" Bucky asked

Fury nodded "Helmut's family were very rich, and they still are, but he now uses his family's wealth for research purposes and Intel gathering. We have actually found that he paid for Red Skull's invasion a year ago"

Bucky had to admit he must be good if he has been off the list for this long.

"You leave in the morning, but he can wait. We know he isn't going anywhere, the main problem is our moll and the data that Rumlow has that can help us find her, or them. Dismissed, I will call you back when the data is back and reviewed. Take the day off till then"

Bucky was the last one to leave the room and he looked up at the screen, Helmut J. Zemo, he sounded familiar.

 _ **Hill**_

Hill was sitting in a chair and three reports were in her lap. She stared at them bored and her phone pinged. She quickly tossed the reports onto the table in front of her and she went for her phone. It was a text message from Bucky: _"Rumlow spilled about the moll, but I think he is lying. He says the moll is Natasha, can't talk now, just be weary of others who aren't as trusting as me a Fury. I love you, see you later…P.S. word travels fast, and Rumlow said that the moll was prepping for the main mission, which is unknown…um sorry another P.S. You trust Natasha right?"_

Hill looked up from the phone and she processed everything that he said, but first of course she trusted Natasha. She texted him back: _"Yes I trust Natasha, but others here don't, Sam is one of them."_

Another ping came to her phone quickly: _"Good, I know about Sam, Morse doesn't trust her either, but do you know anything about Stark's assistant?"_

" _Yes, she is rather elusive, and has a crush on Steve"_

" _What!?"_

" _Yeah, funny how he has attracted two Russians"_

" _Well, just keep an eye on everyone you can I only trust three people in that facility. Just be careful"_

" _You have me more worried about you than me"_

" _Well at least somethings have never changed"_

" _Stay safe, love you"_

" _Love you to"_

Hill put her phone away and Miss Belova was standing there, Hill slightly jumped when she saw her.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to startle you"

Hill took a deep breath "Its ok, do you need anything?"

"Yes, who were you talking to?"

"Is this business or just because you're curious?"

"Both"

"Oh" Hill said surprised and her eyes looked to the floor, she could not find out that she is talking to the Winter Soldier, which would be a big NO on her chart. She was freaking out, but she didn't show it. "Just a friend"

"What is the name of this friend?"

Hill paused for a second then spoke "James"

"James?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend if you must know"

"You have a boyfriend, well isn't that interesting. What does he do?"

"He used to be in the army, he was a sergeant. Now he does freelancing business"

"Oh, well he sounds boring"

"Very" Hill said smiling

"Well I guess you wear the pants in the relationship"

"Actually we share the pants" Hill said not appreciating her tone.

"Oh, aren't you miserable, men are pathetic"

Hill was surprised by her words "So what is the thing you have for Rogers"

"Well just because I think they're pathetic doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good night once in a while"

"I don't think Cap is a one night guy"

"That's because he's never done a one night thing"

"You would probably be right with that, but you do work here"

"So, it's not like there is going to be any feelings"

"Rogers is a feelings kind of guy"

"Well than he needs a wakeup call, the best relationships are no feeling ones"

"So you're just going to bang him then move on?"

"Yep, haven't you thought about it?"

Hill was silent and she was literally stunned by her rather inappropriate banter. Belova looked at her with satisfaction "See you have, now if James ever gets boring for you, give me a call"

Hill watched as she walked out of the room and Hill still had her phone in her hands. She reopened the messaging and gave Bucky a bit of Intel: _"Um Belova, major slut. She wants to hop onto Steve go for one ride then hop off of him again"_

" _Oh boy"_

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was leaving a tip while Natasha stood up and put her black leather jacket back on. Steve put his wallet away and he put his brown leather jacket back on. He walked out of the diner and Natasha was standing next to his Harley and she had the helmet in her hands. Steve stopped for a second as he stared at her. She looked stunning; as usual. But she was standing next to his Harley and she was smirking and he suddenly felt hands running down his chest. He then felt a tongue lick his abs and he frowned slightly.

He looked down, but he was clothed and no one was rubbing their hands down his chest and licking his abs, don't say that it was another memory of Natasha. Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Steve?" Natasha asked

Steve opened his eyes and he pushed the current thoughts away and walked forward "it's nothing had something in my eye"

Natasha nodded and she waited for Steve to climb back onto the Harley. She watched as he swung his leg over and he took his seat and Natasha climbed onto the back and she pulled the helmet down over her head, just for him. Her hands went back to their position and they rested on Steve's abs and he suddenly recognized the hands and he felt a little light headed. He let the Harley come to life and purr and he drove off.

"So where to?" he asked when they stopped for a light

"I don't know"

"Well there is the park"

"What is with you and the park?" Natasha asked teasingly

"I don't know, maybe I like it there, nothing to worry about" Steve said playing along

"Well then, let's go"

"Really, you want to go to the park"

"You want to go, I'll go. I did pick the restaurant"

"Point taken, it's only fair I choose the hangout spot" he said smiling

"Makes perfect sense" Natasha said smiling

Steve saw the light turn green and he took a right and drove towards the park.

Steve parked the Harley outside of the park and he felt Natasha's hands leave his waist and she sat up and she was still on the motorcycle. She pulled off the helmet and she fixed her hair and she looked at Steve. He was staring at the park, he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, and he just seemed to be zoning out. She put her hand on his shoulder and he seemed woken out of his moment and he looked at her.

"You ok?" She asked slightly worried.

Steve was quiet for a good minute and he didn't do the usual nod and smile. He stared at the road and he closed his eyes. "No…no I'm not" he said

Natasha frowned and she set the helmet on her lap and she decided to proceed. "What, an old memory?"

Steve didn't answer and he looked at her "Do you agree with how I do things?"

Natasha almost laughed, but she didn't "Yeah, well it is different than other peoples, but yeah I do"

"Sometimes I feel like everything I do is just leading me down a road that I won't like"

"Ok Steve, you do what you know is right, and that usually makes you make hard choices. The way you do things will take you down roads that will seem like they will lead nowhere, but you are the only person I know that would lose for what's right"

"Lose?"

"Yeah, I don't mean to be mean, but most people don't see things like you do. Take Stark for example; he wants to stop things before they happen and look what he did. He isn't wrong though, and you try to protect people as the bad things come. You are right as well, you know from experience that trying to stop a war before it ever begins will kill innocent people, but innocent people die when you do it your way to."

"Ok, I'm following"

"The point is Steve, is that you and Stark want the same thing, but you have two very different ways of doing it"

"Well that doesn't exactly encourage me" Steve said sighing heavily

"It wasn't to encourage, it was to warn. I don't expect you and Stark agreeing on things that you have two different ways of doing, but I agree with the way you do things. Most people won't agree with you when bad things happen they go for the most shielding idea, they lose faith and trust too quickly"

"I've always tried to be the shield"

"I know, but even shields are able to be pierced, when everything goes down people will go for what seems like the best way to protect themselves and others. That could mean many things, but sometimes the first choice isn't the best"

Steve lightly smirked at her "Wow, where did you get the inspiring speeches from?"

Natasha looked down and smiled and the same question came to her mind "I guess it came from you, I have been your partner for three years, and something was going to rub off"

"Well thank you for the speech"

"It wasn't a speech, I was just being honest. I gave you my honest opinion"

Steve smiled "Natasha Romanoff, being honest"

Natasha looked at him "Shut up" she said smirking

"I'm just saying when you start telling the truth, we'd better listen"

Natasha chuckled and she looked at the park "Want to go back to the facility?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make a stop first"

"Well drive on" she said and she put the helmet back on.

"Yes ma'am"

Natasha wasn't expecting Steve to make a stop at his apartment. Steve parked the Harley and he climbed off and he looked at the building that his apartment lied within. He looked back at Natasha "You want to come in?"

"Sure"

Natasha pulled the helmet off and she followed Steve up the steps to the building. He opened the door for her and she thanked him, he walked past her and went up the stairs. Natasha followed and she was walking slower than he was, by the time she got to the third floor, he already had his keys in the lock. He opened the door and walked in. He was gone for about a split second, then he reappeared "It needs cleaned"

"Well clean it" she said in a commanding voice

Steve nodded and he disappeared again, Natasha smirked and walked toward the door. She walked into the apartment and it wasn't that dirty, it just needed dusted, and she instantly saw Steve with a wash cloth and he started to clean the table and other objects that had acquired a quite a bit of dust over the past few months. He was done in less than five minutes and Natasha was in the hallway when he was finished. She saw Steve set the now dirty wash cloth down in the laundry basket. He looked at her "You want anything?"

Natasha thought about it for a second "Got any coffee?"

"Yes, famous cup of coffee?" he asked smiling

"Please" Natasha said

Steve hurried off to find everything and she saw his bedroom door. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she walked toward the door and opened it. She was met with a very tidy and clean room and everything was dusty. Natasha looked back at Steve, who was still making coffee. She saw his desk and she walked toward it. She let her hand hover over some of the pictures and she noticed one was a picture back from the forties with all his Howling Commandos and Bucky was standing next to Steve and they were both smiling. They looked happy, she found herself smirking at it and she saw a compass next to the frame. She grabbed it with hesitation and she opened it.

It was still covered with soot and dirt and a picture of Peggy was on the cover on the inside. She closed the compass and then she heard a knock. She dropped the compass and it hit the desk and Steve was standing by the door frame with two cups of coffee in his hands. She looked at him in alarm "Um… I wasn't… I didn't mean to pry"

Steve was smiling "Natasha, you looked at my old compass and a picture. You weren't going through my drawers"

Natasha nodded and she exhaled in relief "Ok, would it be bad if I said I kind of want to?"

Steve handed her the mug and she took it "That you want to, no, if you did without asking, yes. But it's who you are, you tend to snoop"

"How do you know I tend to snoop?" Natasha asked, she never remembered telling him that, how did he even know that?

Steve was puzzled for a moment "I don't know, but it is what you do. Ok look you can look through one drawer"

Natasha glared at him "No, its private and it's none of my business, I can go without looking"

Steve smirked "Well you want to sit down on the couch and hang out for a while?"

Natasha felt the warmth of the coffee on her hands "Sure, I have actually never been here" she said as she walked out of the room and avoided the third floor board in the hallway because it squeaked when someone stepped on it. Wait, how did she know that?

Steve followed her to the couch and he sat down on one end and she the other. He took a sip of his coffee and Natasha took a long sip of hers and she remembered the familiar taste of Steve's coffee and it seems like it was better than before. She hummed in satisfaction during her second sip "I will admit, I did miss this" she said

Steve was looking at her and he looked at her legs as she was sitting on the couch and they were together and angled down and he stared at her ass. "I missed it to" he said while he moved his gaze over every curve and he focused on her lips and her eyes. He blinked and took the dumb look off his face. Natasha looked at him "You must have made coffee while I was gone?"

"I wasn't referring to the coffee, I was referring to this, us hanging out and having a good talk"

Natasha smiled "If you mention that cabin in the middle of that blizzard with no power I will punch you"

Steve laughed and he took a sip of coffee. Natasha finished her coffee and she set the mug down on the coffee table. Steve set his down and he looked at Natasha "Thank you again for the speech"

"Rogers that is the only speech you're getting out of me"

"Shame, I bet you have some good ones" he said smiling

Natasha smirked and chuckled. She looked into his eyes and she lost herself like the endless times before. Steve leaned forward and his hand was in between them. Natasha grabbed it and he looked up at her. They were both getting closer and she could feel his breath and he could feel hers. She swallowed _what the hell am I doing?_ Steve was staring at her brilliant eyes and he found his hand moving up to her face. Natasha's hand was on his forearm and they were getting closer.

Steve could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he felt his ears become very warm. They were inches apart and their foreheads touched and they looked at each other for a moment and they came close and their lips were close and they touched. Natasha felt Steve's lips against hers and Steve could feel her hands on his arms. Steve's hand was on her lower back and they began to kiss more passionately and Steve leaned back and Natasha followed and was on top of him. Steve was holding her close and he kissed her neck and Natasha moaned slightly as she felt his lips touch her neck. She suddenly felt very cold and then her heart ached, she felt like someone had shocked her. Natasha backed off and sat back and her hand was on her lips.

Steve sat up slightly confused "Nat?"

Natasha shook her head "This never happened" she said and she stood up and walked toward the door and out of the apartment. Steve was sitting on the couch and he closed his eyes and he rubbed his chin. He exhaled and he could still taste Natasha's lips on his. He wiped the taste away and he walked toward the door and followed her. He locked the door and he went down the flight of stairs.

He walked out of the building and Natasha was already walking down the sidewalk. Steve followed her "Natasha"

Natasha ignored him and continued to walk away, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Natasha"

She could hear that he was about to be a foot behind her, she turned and her eyes were about to unleash tears. Steve was breathing heavily and he looked at her "Did I do something wrong?"

Natasha looked at the ground and then back at Steve, who was confused "No, but no. We are partners and I don't want to ruin our friendship. The kiss, never happened"

Steve slightly licked his lips and nodded "Ok, at least let me take you back to the facility"

"No, I want to walk" Natasha said turning her back on Steve and began to long walk back toward the facility.

Steve watched her turn a corner and disappear and he sighed and walked back into the building and to his apartment. He stood in the living area and he ran his hand through his hair. He clenched his jaw and he grabbed the coffee table and he picked it up and he slammed it onto the floor and the wood broke apart and his coffee mug spilled and he stood looking down at the broken table and the spilled coffee. He exhaled and he walked to the kitchen and he came back and cleaned up the spilled coffee. He grabbed the table which was now in two pieces. He carried them out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs.

He set them out by the trash cans and he climbed back onto his Harley and he took the helmet in his hands and he clenched his hands into fists and the visor cracked and the helmet itself cracked up the sides. He frowned and he tossed the helmet next to the broken table and he drove off. _Way to go Rogers, you messed up!_

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was in the hangar, he was sitting peacefully in his Quinjet. He had the ramp up and he wasn't expecting company. He figured that he would just wait for the data on Rumlow's phone would be downloaded and reviewed soon. His thoughts kept drifting back to Helmut Zemo. He kept getting a strange feeling that he knew him. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed possible.

He was still under Hydra control in the 90s and most of the 2000s. He wouldn't be surprised if he had met the man, he had met most of the notorious men in history; which he wasn't proud of. He reached over for the I-pad and he decided to contact Gerald. The pros of working with Gerald is that he is usually up for any hour, sadly he is usually drunk. He waited for the connection and he was surprised to see Gerald sitting peacefully.

"James, what do you need my boy?"

"Just the usual check-up"

"Well I do have some doctors I can suggest…"

"That wasn't the check-up I was referring to."

Gerald looked disappointed "Oh well it would have been my first time referring a doctor"

"Sorry, maybe some other time, now Niko?"

Gerald became very serious and nodded "He was a hard man to find, I found him"

Bucky felt like he had struck gold "And?"

Gerald almost looked like he didn't want to tell him "He is in a house in Berlin, a mansion under the name of Helmut Zemo, they appear to be good friends or they are just sharing pleasantries."

Bucky sighed at the irony and he nodded "Ok, what about activity?"

"Other than where he is, I don't have anything else"

"Don't worry Gerald, if someone can find out what he is up to, it's you"

"Well thank you for the boost in confidence"

Bucky smiled and Gerald returned the smile "Well that is it, wait Gerald have you ever heard of someone called Belova?"

Gerald was silent for a few seconds before responding "Um, do you have a first name?"

"Yelena"

Gerald nodded and he was quiet for another minute "No, do you want me to look up this person?"

"Yeah a full background check, the one that is illegal"

"It's the only one I know"

"Ok send me the details when you find something"

"If I find something"

"I have a feeling you'll find something"

"Well James are you going after Niko?"

Bucky was quiet for a few seconds and he answered quickly "Eventually"

Gerald nodded and he disconnected and Bucky set the I-pad down. He put his head in his hands and he took a deep breath. He frowned and looked up, he walked toward the ramp. He opened it and walked out of the Quinjet, he made his way to the holding cells. He walked past a lot of empty one and he found the one that Rumlow was sitting in. He had bandages on his legs and his shoulder was also patched up. His left arm was in a sling, he looked up at him.

"What do you want Barnes?"

Bucky was silent "The moll?"

"Black Widow" he said annoyed

"Ok, Black Widow, she never told you the main mission?"

"No, never"

"Do you have any hints in her messages about what she might be up to?"

Rumlow looked at him and he smiled "You'll never stop it"

"Stop what?"

"What would be the point, you wouldn't find it in time"

Bucky tried to not get annoyed "Give me a chance to find it"

"Why would I give you a chance, I would rather watch you see it happen."

"Of course you would" Bucky said walking away

"I'll tell you this: it's gonna happen tomorrow!" Rumlow called after him

Bucky quickened his pace and he went for the conference room and he found that no one was in there. He hit a button on the wall and it glowed red and he got a call on his communicator. "Fury?"

"What is it?"

"Come into the conference room, only you. I don't trust anyone else, not even Morse"

"Ok, be there is a few minutes, what is it?"

"Better to speak face to face"

Bucky sat in one of the many chairs and waited for Fury to get to the conference room. He was trying to relax, but something was going to happen tomorrow, and he had a bad feeling about what it was. He had to find out what exactly was going on, but sadly he didn't know who the moll was, unless for once Rumlow is telling the truth and it really was Natasha, or he just said that what was happening tomorrow was a lie. He wouldn't doubt it, but he wasn't going to take that chance, and he thought it would be a good idea to tell Fury about Niko being in the same house as Helmut Zemo.

Bucky's right hand was tapping the table quickly and he saw the door open. Fury walked in and he was holding a file and a phone. Bucky stood up and Fury motioned for him to stay seated. Fury went to the control console on the wall and typed in a few numbers and the room went on lockdown. He turned toward Bucky and took a seat. "I trust anyone else either" he stated as he opened the file.

Bucky leaned forward "I have some Intel from Gerald"

Fury looked at him "And?"

"I had him give me an update on Niko, I still plan on taking him down. Anyway it turns out he is in the same house as Helmut Zemo."

Fury frowned "That is unplanned for, I don't think it would be wise to go there now. We might have to hold off the mission, anything else?"

"Yeah" Bucky said and he was slightly nervous and he was talking fast.

Fury noticed this and he put his hand up "Relax Barnes"

Bucky nodded and he instantly calmed himself and he spoke "I had another chat with Rumlow"

Fury leaned forward, clearly interested "And what did you get?"

"He said that whatever is planned by out moll is happening tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yeah, sadly I don't know if it is true, he could be lying again"

Fury shook his head "I have some news, he wasn't lying" Fury sat back and he slightly increased his grip on the phone.

Bucky looked at it "Is it in there?"

Fury nodded and he passed the file toward him. Bucky looked at the messages that which now in printed form on paper.

 _B.W. - Did you escape?_

 _Rumlow- Yeah, thanks for the warning, I rigged the place to blow. Don't worry they will get out in time._

 _B.W. – Good, I need you to go to a small town in New Mexico._

 _Rumlow- New Mexico?_

 _B.W. – Yes, Jane Foster is there and so is an Asgardian Destroyer, I want you to turn it on._

 _Rumlow- What is the point?_

 _B.W. – It is for a distraction and you will be captured, I hope you like being bait?_

 _Rumlow- For the amount you're paying me, I'll be anything you want._

 _B.W. – Good Barnes might hurt you._

 _Rumlow- I can handle it, then what?_

 _B.W. – You will be interrogated_

 _Rumlow- I can handle it._

 _B.W. - I hope you can, you can give no information, not a damn thing._

 _Rumlow- Don't worry I've got this, so once that is done, then what?_

 _B.W. – then the main mission starts soon, the day after you spend all day in interrogation._

 _Rumlow- What is the main mission?_

 _B.W. – It is no concern of yours, but you won't be in that Helicarrier long, wait for my back up._

 _Rumlow- Who is it?_

 _B.W. – You'll know when you see it._

 _Rumlow- So after that, what then?_

 _B.W. - Your services are no longer acquired, you can take all your money and go._

 _Rumlow- Good, never thought Black Widow would ever want my help._

 _B.W. – Things happen._

Bucky couldn't read anymore and he looked up at Fury, he seemed uncomfortable.

"This doesn't prove anything"

"Natasha knew that Jane Foster was in New Mexico" Fury stated

"So did Morse and I"

"It is starting to look like Natasha is the moll" Fury said and he couldn't; believe he was actually saying it.

"I need more proof, this is not enough" Bucky said and he tapped his fingers on the file.

"I need more proof to, but Morse has already voiced her concerns, this will make it worse"

Bucky sighed "How many people actually trust Natasha?" Bucky asked

Fury stared at him for a minute "Not enough"

Bucky sighed and he looked down and he ran his hand through his hair and his heart was racing. "We need Natasha's phone, which will be the final verdict of proof"

"She would know that the texts can be found even if erased" Fury said

"She would, but we need to be sure"

Suddenly the phone pinged and Fury and Bucky both looked at it. Fury grabbed it off the table and he read the message. "This isn't good"

"What?"

Fury showed him the message: _B.W. – You ready for him to leave fellas?_

Bucky frowned and he heard a slight beeping noise. He listened and he heard it coming from the door. He looked at Fury "Get down!" Bucky lunged forward and tackled Fury to the floor and the door exploded and fire and the large metal door flew in their direction and missed them only because they were on the floor.

Bucky's head was ringing and he couldn't hear, he had a piece of table on him and pushed it off. He sat up and Fury was lying on his face and he pushed himself up. Bucky stood up and he helped Fury up.

"What the hell was that?" Morse asked when she came into view from the hallway.

"Get down to the detention level, Barnes go with her. She is breaking out Rumlow" Fury said holding his side with his hand and blood was leaking from the creases of his fingers.

"Nick" Bucky said

"Go, I'm fine, stop Rumlow from getting away. GO!"

Bucky followed Morse out of the room and they were running down the hallways and toward the detention level. Morse looked over at Bucky as they ran. "What is going on?"

"We have a message from the moll"

"You mean Romanoff"

Bucky looked at her "It said that Rumlow was being broke out, we need to move"

They both sprinted past S.H.I.E.L.D personnel and they got to the detention level and then the door exploded. Morse was sent back and Bucky ran through the shockwave, which left him with a bloody nose as he pushed past it and ran into the detention level. He didn't know that Morse was not with him. He got to the holding cells and he saw Rumlow standing and his arm was around Morse as she turned toward him.

Bucky looked at them "Morse?" he asked confused.

Morse looked at him and there wasn't any emotion on her face. Then he felt someone bump into him from behind and he saw it was Morse; she had blood running down the side of her head. Bucky looked back at the Morse that was helping Rumlow. Morse took out a syringe and she stuck it into Rumlow's neck and he groaned as the lightest blue liquid entered his system. His arm snapped and it was healed and he felt his legs and shoulder burn and the wounds healed and he was breathing heavily and he looked up at them and smiled.

Morse ran in first and Rumlow swung at her, she dodged it and hit him in the ribs and then kneed him in the face. Rumlow backed off and Morse continued after him. That left the clone Morse to Bucky, he took a step forward Morse ran at him. Bucky dodged a punch by rolling forward and he came up and hit Morse in the gut and he felt something break. Morse didn't react to the pain and she grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and Bucky brought his hands up and broke her grip. He head butted her and he jabbed her in the gut then he uppercut her with his metal hand. She flew into the air and landed on her back.

She sat up slowly and Bucky noted that there was something robotic about her and she stood up and tilted her head at him. Bucky ran forward and dodged a punch and he grabbed her by the shoulder and brought his knee up and hit her in the ribs and then he brought both his hands up and he hit her on the back of the head with his fists. She slammed into the floor and she twisted her body and swiped her leg around. Bucky dodged the swipe and he watched as she stood back up. Bucky ran forward and then she hit him in the face and then quickly jabbed him in the ribs. Bucky stumbled slightly and countered with his metal hand flying toward her face.

She caught and stopped his hand and she held it there. Bucky looked at her in surprise and she gave him a little smirk.

Morse rolled forward and hit Rumlow in the hip and she brought her leg up and hit him in the jaw. Rumlow stumbled and he came back hard and hit her four times in the gut. Morse felt the air in her lungs leave her and she saw his knee coming toward her face. She caught his leg with her hands and pushed him away. Rumlow dodged a punch and blocked a jab and he socked her in the jaw. He grabbed her by the throat and head-butted her. Morse fell backwards and hit the floor and she was seeing doubles of everything.

Rumlow went to kick at her, and she caught his foot and pulled him down and hit him in the mouth and wrapped around him and put her leg around his neck and pulled. She held her ankle with her other hand and she saw Rumlow's face turning red. He groaned and then another explosion came from the wall next to them and it sent them both toward the wall and they smacked into it. Morse's leg went slack and Rumlow escaped her hold and he saw one of his men walk into the hallway and he grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. He had a very similar look to Rumlow's but he had metal gauntlets that had metal fists a few inches away from his real fists.

Morse stood up and he punched her in the gut and the metal fist shot forward and it hit her, breaking two ribs. Morse coughed and blood dripped out of her mouth as she went to the floor. Rumlow smiled and gave her a little salute and they both walked away. Norse tried to breathe, but searing pain stopped her from taking in deep breaths.

Bucky saw her smirk and he saw that her dace went away and then the body grew and it stood two heads above him and it was a robot. It didn't have a face and it had a small circle light in the center of its face. Its body was a light grey and it was the size of Thor. Bucky gritted his teeth and then he saw its left arm, which was holding his metal hand from hitting it.

The arm suddenly had plated metal, the same as his arm climb up its. It copied his arm and it crunched his metal hand into nothing and punched him in the face. Bucky hit the floor and his hand was gone and a metal stump was all that was left. Bucky got up and then he saw the robot changed its form and it looked just like him. It smiled at him and punched him in the face with its metal hand and he flew back into the wall. Bucky got up quickly and he blocked another punch with his metal arm and it dented from the other. Bucky hit himself in the face and he brought the metal stump up and stabbed himself in the gut.

Bucky looked at the copy of himself as it just stared at him and it pulled his metal arm out of its gut and head butted him and punched him in the face with the metal hand. Bucky hit the wall again and he hit the floor and everything was dark and he watched as he walked away and everything went black.

Bucky slowly fluttered his eyes open and he was in the Helicarrier's medical bay and he was lying on one of the beds. He sat up and he saw that his hand was gone still and Morse was lying in a bed close to him and she had her ribs wrapped. Fury was sitting on another bed and he was having another round of stiches put in from one of the doctors.

The doctor rushed over to him "I' m fine, help me up"

The doctor did what he was asked to do and Bucky walked over to Fury and Morse was unconscious. He stood up completely straight and he was fine and Fury looked at him.

"What was that thing?"

"It was an Adaptoid, A.I.M created it"

"So our moll got a hold of one"

"So it seems" Fury said and his face grimaced as he shifted his torso.

"Rumlow got away"

"We have his data, we can find him later, and the main mission is still a problem"

Bucky couldn't agree more and then the phone pinged again. Bucky grabbed it this time and he read the message.

 _B.W. – You guys still alive?_

Bucky gritted his teeth and he put the phone back down "Whoever it is, she's fucking with us"

"Just keep an eye out for something, we don't even know where this main mission will take place at"

"Copy that, you two just get better, I need a replacement" Bucky said raising his stump.

Fury chuckled lightly, which he regretted immediately as his side sent a shot of pain up his side. "Jane Foster has one for you"

Bucky nodded and walked out of the medical aby and headed straight for her lab. He found it with little difficultly and he walked in. Jane wasn't surprised to see him. He stood across from her with the table in the way.

"Fury said you have a replacement" Bucky said

Jane looked up at him "And an upgrade"

Bucky looked down at the table and a whole new arm was there and the red star was there as well. He looked at her "What's the upgrade?"

Jane looked at him and picked up the metal arm and let him look at the palm. It had a layer of rubber under the palm in certain places.

"It had an added electrical shock, similar to Miss Romanoff's Widow Bites, the rubber stops it from affecting your arm."

Bucky nodded "Ok, let's put it on"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was sitting in his quarters and he had been there for hours and still no sign of Natasha. He was worried about her, he knew it was long walk, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He heard a knock on the door and he instantly stood up and went for the door. He opened it and he was hoping to see Natasha, but Miss Belova was standing there and she looked pleased to see him.

"Captain Rogers"

"Ma'am, do you need something?' he asked, clearly disappointed, but he didn't show it.

Belova shrugged slightly "Yes and no"

She walked in and passed him and he moved out of her way and he noted how rude that was. He turned around and let the door close "Yes?" he asked crossing his arms waiting for her explanation.

She was silent for a few moments and she looked at the map on the wall and at all the dots. She turned her attention back toward Steve and she walked forward. "I wanted to tell you something"

Steve took a few steps back as she advanced and he hit the wall with his back. She was close and he felt uncomfortable. He swallowed and he hid his nervousness.

"I've seen you looking at me" she said

Steve didn't understand where she was coming from "Um, what?'

Belova pressed herself up against him and she grabbed him with her hand. Steve instantly recoiled and he pushed her away, but not hard enough to hurt her "Ma'am?" he couldn't really say anything.

She got close again and she grabbed him slowly now and she began to rub her hand up and down. Steve felt his heart jump and he looked at her "This is inappropriate" he said and he pushed her hand away. She smiled at him clearly not caring "I know"

She grabbed his neck and kissed him. Steve closed his eyes and he felt her hand begin to rub him again and he instantly thought about Natasha and he pushed her away "Miss Belova, no"

She looked rather disappointed "Why?" she asked seductively

Steve wasn't able to speak and he saw the way she looked at him, she seemed rather upset and walked up to him "I've got my eyes on you Captain" she said softly and she kissed his cheek and she grabbed him again and he jumped at the sudden pressure and she smiled and walked out of the room.

Steve stood in his room alone and he suddenly felt a little sick, he was reminded of the other blonde woman that basically kissed him in the forties and Peggy saw him. He felt a little sick then and he was feeling it now, he took a deep breath and he walked out of the room.

He saw Natasha walking past Miss Belova and paid her no mind and she saw the look on Steve's face as he watched Belova disappear. Natasha looked at him "What was that about?"

Steve looked at her "Nothing important, you ok?" he asked

Natasha nodded "I'm fine, just needed some time to think"

Steve stayed a respectful distance away "Look up what happened in the apartment, never happened, we can just forget about it"

Natasha didn't want to forget about it, but she didn't want to mess up another friendship "Ok, good"

Steve nodded and he looked at the time: it was around midnight "Um no drinks tonight?" he asked

Natasha shook her head "I'm tired and I don't think I want to anymore"

"Well we did have lunch, so we technically still hung out"

Natasha nodded "Right, so see you in the morning"

"Yeah, more training"

Natasha gave him a small smirk and she walked past him and toward her quarters. She was soon sitting on her bed and she was wearing a pair of baggy pants and a shirt that was too big for her. She was staring at the floor and it was dark, she took a deep breath and she got under the covers of the bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck and she laid in the welcoming warmth and she stared at the wall.

She looked at her phone, which was sitting on her nightstand and she turned away from it and looked away in the other direction and she turned her back to it as well. She looked at the other side of the bed and it was empty and she pictured Steve lying next to her and she suddenly felt her chest hurt a little. She closed her eyes and she slowly fell asleep. She normally wouldn't, but she was tired.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes and she thought she heard something and she turned back towards her phone and it wasn't showing any activity, besides the clock on the screen; she had been asleep for five hours and the sun was about to come up. She closed her eyes just wanting to go back to sleep, but she couldn't.

The morning was uneventful and Natasha was early in the training room and Steve entered shortly after her. He gave her a small smile and she felt her legs become a little weaker and she saw that Sam and Rhodey were behind him. Everyone else join about ten minutes later and they began the first session. It went by quickly enough and during their break Hill and Belova came down and Hill was talking to Rhodey and Belova was standing near Vision and she was looking at Steve.

Natasha walked past Sam and she saw him watch her closely and she knew that he didn't trust her at all, or very little. She wasn't bothered by it though, she saw Wanda standing alone and she decided to pay her a visit and exchange hellos.

Steve was standing the closest to the wall of the training room and Belova walked over to him. Steve noticed and he stood silently and he said hello. Suddenly the wall next to him beeped and four red dots suddenly came to life.

Steve looked at it and he realized what it was and as it beeped again he saw Belova tackling him away from the wall and then the wall exploded and fire was sent out and smoke covered the entire training floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bucky**_

 _That Morning, Ten minutes before explosion at Avenger's Facility…_

Bucky was sitting in a medical chair, he was shirtless and he was waiting patiently as Jane finished attaching the new biotic arm. He glanced down and the other one that had the hand ripped off, it was lying lifelessly on the floor. He noticed that the metal on the new one was different. He frowned at it and he saw a clear difference in the one on the floor and the one he now had as his arm.

"What is this made out of?" he asked

Jane was using a tool he didn't know the name of "It is a mixture of metal that Iron man uses and Adamantium."

"Adamantium?" Bucky asked

"It's an indestructible metal" Jane said and she got the last epic to fit and she put the tool down and she tapped him on the shoulder "You're done"

"So, will this not break?"

"It still can, but it would have to be by extreme force or heat, if the arm was entire Adamantium it wouldn't break at all, but it wouldn't bend either"

"So that's what the metal from Iron man comes in"

"Exactly" she said with a smile.

Bucky got out of the chair and he noticed that the arm was a little heavier, but he liked. He looked at his palm and it looked just like the other ones he had. "How does the electric current work?"

Jane grabbed his hand and she took his hand and she made it press outward like he was stretching his hand as much as he could and then the palm suddenly shifted and it hummed to life and the thin layer of metal shifted back and three rubber pads with small metal spikes were able to be seen. He had one of those on the tip of every finger as well. He looked rather pleased with it. He inflexed his hand and it went away and the thin layer of metal came back and covered it.

"Just be careful who you touch" Jane said with a sheepish smile

Bucky instantly thought about Hill and the new feature worried him. "Is there a way to turn it off?"

Jane looked at him "I have a girlfriend, Agent Hill. I don't want to…"

"Accidently shock her?"

Bucky smiled "Yeah"

Jane nodded "Ok, there is an off feature, flex your hand again."

Bucky did what he was told and the same thing happened as before, and he noticed that there was a bit of metal that was popping out on his wrist.

"Press that button that looks like the metal is protruding outward"

Bucky did and the humming instantly stopped and the pads went away and then the thin layer of metal took its place. "Good, now press it to turn it off, hold it down for twenty seconds so it will turn on, and you should be fine"

Bucky nodded and he looked up at her "Thank you" he flexed his hand and pressed the button for twenty seconds and the electric current came back to life. He nodded and he un-flexed his hand and the pads went away.

"You got it" Jane said encouragingly

Bucky smirked and then Fury walked into the lab and he was holding his side slightly. Bucky saw the look on his face and he instantly knew something was wrong. "Nick?"

Fury looked at him "We have had an incident at the Avenger's facility"

Bucky's eyes widened "Hill?"

"She's fine, everyone is fine, and it appears to be a failed attempt to kill someone"

"Who?" Jane asked

Fury looked at her "Rogers"

"Is he alright?" Jane asked

"Thanks to Miss Belova, yes"

"Belova?" Bucky asked

Fury nodded "She tackled Rogers away from the explosion. I want you to stay away from this. Unless you want everyone to see you"

Bucky shook his head "No you can get this" Bucky noticed another look that he didn't like. Bucky felt his heat drop "What?"

"There is video of someone putting charges on the wall, its Natasha"

Bucky wasn't surprised that it was her, but he felt heartbroken that it was. For a suspect he would have expected it, especially with how events were unfolding with Intel, but to actually think that is was her and to hear that it was, was completely different. He looked at Fury and sat down on a stool.

"Does anyone else feel like they failed?"

Fury looked at them both "I will keep you updated, can you update Barton?"

Bucky nodded and he was staring at the floor, he was only half there. He was thinking about all the things he had put Natasha through in Red Room and he wanted to shoot himself for it.

He watched as Fury left "Fury?"

Fury stopped just before he left the room "What are you going to do?"

Fury was silent for a few moments "I'm arresting Natasha, I hope she didn't do it, we will look at her phone as well"

Bucky nodded and he saw him walk away, Jane sat back down on another stool that was by her main table that was full of weird contraptions that he didn't know the names to. He stood up and he looked at Jane "Thank you again, I'm going to check up on Hill, then I'll let Barton know"

Jane nodded and Bucky left the lab. He went to his Quinjet, it was the most private place he knew. He walked through the hallways and he came to the hangar. It was busy as usual, and he walked up the ramp and entered his Quinjet. He hit the manual button on the side as he walked in and the ramp ascended and sealed with a loud hiss. He sat down on the cot and he grabbed the I-pad and left it on his lap and he pulled out his phone and called Hill.

He listened as it rung four times and then he heard it was answered. Hill's breathing was heavy and she seemed to be walking away. He could hear coughing in the background.

"Hill?" Bucky asked

"I'm ok, we're all ok. Fury just told me. It can't be Natasha"

Bucky nodded, but he didn't see why when no one could see it. "Is there any signs that morning that shows it could have been Natasha?"

The line was silent for a minute and Hill spoke "Natasha was the first one in the training room"

Bucky closed his eyes "Is Fury there yet?"

"He just walked in and Morse is with him, and four other agents"

"Are they walking toward Natasha?"

"Yes"

Bucky put his hand to his mouth and he suddenly remembered seeing Natasha being restrained in Red Room and they dragged her off toward the basement. He remembered her struggle and he suddenly felt tears coming to his eyes. He stayed on the line, but he put his head into his hands and he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was standing close to Rhodey and he was four feet from Natasha and he saw Hill walk away with her phone. He was covered in dust and he saw Hill start to talk to someone, he kind of wished he knew who it was. He looked over at Natasha and her hair had dirt in it and her suit was covered in dirt and smoke. He walked over to her and she looked at him "You ok?" She asked

Steve nodded "Yeah, what about you?"

Natasha had her arms crossed, she seemed a little shaken, but otherwise she was fine "I'll live"

Steve glanced over at Miss Belova and she was sitting next to Sam, who was getting nursed from a cut he had on his arm. Steve looked back at Natasha and she was staring everywhere "Why didn't I see those were there when I came in here?" Natasha asked softly

"They were hidden really well, I didn't even notice them" Steve said trying to make her feel a little better, but by the way she looked it wasn't working.

Steve heard a door open and he looked and Fury was walking forward and he was followed by Morse and four other agents. He was walking toward him and he took a step forward, clearly thinking he wanted to talk to him.

"Fury" he stated

Fury stood still and he didn't even look at Steve, and he seemed to be nervous. Steve never saw Fury nervous very much. He finally looked at him and he was standing next to Natasha.

"Rogers, will you step away from Romanoff?"

Steve frowned at him confused "Why?"

Fury took a deep breath "She is being charged with terrorism, obstruction, and attempted murder"

"Terrorism, obstruction, attempted Murder… of Who?" Steve asked and Natasha noticed what he said and took a step forward and the four S.H.I.E.L.D agents pulled out their pistols and aimed at Natasha. Steve looked at them alarmed and he could hear Natasha's breathing become faster.

"You" Fury stated

Steve frowned and he looked back at Natasha and she was standing with her arms at her sides and she was shocked by the fact that they were pointing guns at her. Steve looked back at Fury "Are you insane?"

"Captain stand away from Romanoff" Morse said

Steve was holding his shield on his left arm and he took a step forward "What are you doing?"

"Arresting a traitor" Morse said walking forward.

Steve raised his shield and he was about to hit her.

"Steve" Natasha said softly

Steve stood down, he turned around and saw her face as the agents with the guns cuffed her and took her away, she looked horrified and he noticed that she was trembling, but he doubted anyone else saw it. Steve walked forward "Take your hands off of her" he ordered

The agents didn't pay him any mind. Steve grabbed one and turned him around and hit him in the face. Morse noticed this "Hold him back"

Steve was going after Natasha and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, he hit another agent who put his hand on him. Steve saw Sam and Rhodey running toward him and they grabbed him.

"Cap, stand down" Morse said

Steve tried to break free of Rhodey and Sam's grip but they held him back. He watched as Natasha was led out of the training room and he looked over at Fury and he looked away and walked toward the door.

Steve stopped and he stood still and Sam and Rhodey let go of him. The two agents he hit got up and followed Morse and Steve let the shield fall off his arm and it hit the floor with a loud clank.

"What is going on?" Rhodey asked

"Romanoff appears to be the one who set the explosives" Vision said

Rhodey looked at Steve "She tried to kill you?"

Steve looked at him and stayed silent and he looked back toward the door.

"We should have seen this coming" Sam said

Rhodey looked at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sam pointed toward the door "I knew we couldn't trust her, she almost killed Steve and us"

"She has been on our side for years" Hill said coming back over to the group.

Sam shook his head "I didn't trust her and now I know why"

Steve walked toward the door and he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He didn't care, he needed to be alone.

Hill watched as Steve left and she looked at Sam "How can you trust Natasha so little?"

Sam looked at her "I know her track record, it shouldn't come as a surprise"

"Don't you think you're pointing fingers too quickly?" Rhodey asked

Sam turned his attention onto Rhodey "You too huh, how can you trust her?"

"In the thick of it all she had been there and fought for us, isn't that enough to trust her?"

"No it's not" Sam said walking away

Rhodey frowned and he wanted to punch Sam in the face. He looked at Hill "Hill what the hell is going on?"

Hill sighed "There has been talk about a mole in the system and it appears to be Natasha, but before we instantly blame her, there is one last piece of evidence that they need"

"What?" Wanda asked

Hill looked at them all "Rumlow says that she was contacting him, so she should have records of this, and if they're there we will find them"

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was sitting in the facility's interrogation room. She had her hands cuffed to the table and she was sitting with perfect posture. She was staring at the table, she looked calm, but that didn't mean she was. She was actually freaking out, but she was hiding the emotion of it. What the hell was going on? How is she the suspect of this? Why is this happening? Natasha lowered her head and her chin touched her chest and she stared down at her legs. Her hair was hanging in her peripheral vision.

She just needed to calm down and go back through what she did when she entered the training floor. She had walked past the exact wall that the explosives were placed in, she couldn't have done it. She wouldn't, why would she try to kill Steve? He was her partner, friend, she lov… valued his friendship. She was trying to keep her breath steady, but she felt like she was back in Red Room. For doing something incorrectly or not good enough she was locked up and tortured, she was told it was to prepare her for the real world, now she just saw it as being cruel.

Natasha let a shutter escape her lips and her lip quivered and she felt tears coming to her eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why now, why couldn't it have been three years ago? She would not admit to it, but she was in a better head space back then. The thoughts of feelings were still an option to her, she didn't like feelings. Now she hated them, but she wanted them. She was tired of being the emotionless monster that history had made her out to be. She finally felt like she could breathe after joining the Avengers, before that it felt like she was drowning. She wished that people could see that she wasn't the same person all those years ago, but she was Natalia Romanova and Natasha Romanoff are the same person, and she needed to accept that; but she didn't know if she could.

Everything seemed hopeless and dark, the world finally was taking her out. She was going to get what she deserved, why did she think that she could be liked and be able to enjoy life a little more, that was a dumb pipe dream and she knew it. Yet why did she think that she could? She knew what the world thinks of her, she would have at least thought that the ones closest to her could stand by her. Fury… where to start with him, how he could be buying this traitor bullshit. She didn't even know if Clint knew. Steve looked confused and angry, but it seemed like he didn't think she did this. Morse was set on that she did it, even Hill was against arresting her and coming from her, that meant a lot, but it didn't stop the sting of the others. She watched a tear fall out of her eye and hit her leg and splatter some of the grey dust off her thigh. The door opened and she looked up. Fury was holding a file and a phone.

Fury slowly walked to the empty chair at the table and he saw his best agent sitting across from that chair. He felt like leaving and letting someone else do this, but he thought it would be better if he did this and not someone else. Hill was in the process of going through the data on Natasha's phone that they found in her quarters. He was waiting for the copy that would be similar to Rumlow's file with his data. He was hoping that it would be completely different than his, so he could take the cuffs off of her and let her punch him.

Fury placed the file down onto the table and he let the phone hit the table with a clunk and he took a seat. He knew that Morse was watching from the observation room, but he didn't know if anyone else was. He took a few minutes before he would even look up at Natasha. She kept her eyes on him and there weren't any signs of stress, there was actually no emotion and Fury knew that she wasn't as calm as she seemed. He finally looked up and he met her emerald eyes and he stared into them. Natasha didn't even blink and he noticed that her hand shifted slightly and he wished he wasn't doing this. He remembered doing this when Barton brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D alive. She looked the same, well the hair style was different.

He went to speak and he noticed that his mouth was dry and he really didn't want to. "You understand why you're here?"

Natasha kept her eyes on him and kept direct eye contact "Yes" she simply said and her lip quivered slightly.

In the observation room Morse was standing close to the two way window and she was watching Natasha closely. She seemed rather distant from what just happened. She could either be hiding emotions or be not sorry for what she had attempted to do. The door opened behind her and she noticed that someone walked in and it wasn't someone she was expecting. Steve walked up to the window and he stared at Natasha and he noticed how she wasn't blinking and hoe when she first spoke her lip quivered slightly. She didn't want to be there. He didn't want to watch her be in there, but there wasn't anything he could do. He wish he could, he noticed that Morse was staring at him.

"Shocked by the turn of events?" Morse asked glancing at him, he was still covered in dirt and his hair was wet and wet dirt was encasing the strands of blonde hair and making them look dark grey.

"Yes" Steve said not looking at her

"Hard to believe that Romanoff would do this"

"Yes, very hard" Steve said, not caring what she was trying to get at. He was just trying to see how Natasha was doing. Fury turned the file upside down and pushed it toward Natasha.

Natasha watched as the file slid toward her and she stopped it with her hand. She flicked it open and saw the texts and how it looked that she was the one who did it. She suddenly felt better, Fury just needed her phone, there wouldn't be any record of her sending him anything, everything was going to be ok, she hoped. Hope was all she had at the moment.

Fury took Rumlow's phone in his hand and opened the messages and he stared at the last two, those were going to be the ones who sold him on the whole traitor thinking. He looked up at her "Did you ever contact Rumlow?"

Natasha knew what to do, just tell the truth, she knew they would be listening and scanning to see if she was lying. She could beat it, but she didn't need to cheat, she wasn't going to lie.

"No"

Fury noticed that the screen on his phone looked normal, not a lie. "Where were you for the three months you went missing?"

"Looking for Dr. Banner" Natasha said and she didn't know why she was still freaking out a little.

Fury was already becoming more satisfied that his theory was right and she wasn't a traitor. "Why did you come back?"

"I didn't find a trace of him, and Steve came and got me, I didn't send for him, he just… found me"

Fury nodded "What were you doing yesterday from morning to evening?"

Natasha thought about what she did and she nodded "I woke up and got dressed, the morning was uneventful spent most of my time in my quarters. I went to see Steve around eleven and he was reading reports, well he read five the sixth one he was acting like he was reading."

Steve slightly smirked and he kept listening.

"He invited me to Lunch and I accepted. We left and ate at a diner, then we made a stop by his apartment, Rogers wanted to check on it. He invited me inside and he cleaned some of it and then made couple cups of coffee, then…" Natasha stopped and she didn't know if she wanted to say this next bit "Then I left and walked back to the facility"

Steve knew that she skipped the part with the kiss, but he was expecting that.

"That's a long walk" Fury said

"I needed some air, being in Fiji for three months then going straight into training, I wanted some time just to walk around"

Fury saw that not one answer was a lie and he was happy with that, but the thought of her cheating the test entered his mind. He was convinced, but to get everyone else, he needed the data on her phone. He looked down and he heard the door open and Sam walked in with a file and a phone and he gave them to Fury. He glanced at Natasha and he felt a strange feeling of doubt about her being a traitor, but he wanted hard proof to show that she wasn't. He left and he went to the observation room and he found that Morse, Steve, and Hill were standing in there.

Steve noticed that Sam entered and he wasn't exactly happy, but he would like to see how he reacts to finding out that Natasha wasn't a traitor.

Fury set Rumlow's phone down and he took hers and held it in his hands. He placed her file in front of him and he was expecting to see something completely different from Rumlow's. He opened it and he flipped through the first few papers and he got to the texts. What he found was not what he wanted. He didn't frown, but he took Rumlow's away from Natasha and looked at them side by side and he felt dread seep into him. They were exactly the same, he felt like he was hit in the chest and all air escaped him.

He stared blankly at the files and he slightly shook his head and he looked at Rumlow's current two texts and he read them. He set the phone down and kept the page open and he could see the writing and he opened Natasha's. He felt another hit to the chest when he saw that her last two texts were the exact same. He went back to the papers in her file and he looked at the last page and the code that was sent to the Adaptoid was the exact match to her phone. Fury looked up at her.

Steve was smirking and he noticed how Fury was still looking through the two files, his smirk slowly faded and he knew something was wrong. He watched as Fury looked up at her "Romanoff, you're…under arrest"

Natasha's hope was crushed by those words and she frowned "What?" she asked softly.

Fury pushed the two files toward her and she looked at them and she suddenly felt her heart begin to race. She shook her head and looked up at him "This isn't… no"

"I was hoping that you weren't but you are. Morse take her to the holding cells in the facility."

Steve watched as Morse nodded and she looked quite happy that she caught the mole and he saw Sam's face. It was shocked. But he frowned and walked away. Steve looked back at Natasha and he put his hand on the glass.

Fury noticed a loud thud came from the glass behind him and Natasha saw the door open and seven armed agents came in. Steve watched as they unclipped the cuffs from the table and they pushed her toward the door. Steve shook his head "No, this isn't possible" he looked back at Hill and she closed her eyes and exhaled "Stop them" Steve said desperately.

Hill looked at him and didn't do anything and he couldn't believe this, he wouldn't believe this. He walked toward the door and he walked out into the hallway and he saw Natasha exit the interrogation room. He saw her face as she looked at him and he felt his heart suddenly ache and he walked forward "Un-cuff her" he ordered

Morse looked at Steve and rolled her eyes "What more proof do you need Cap?"

"She wouldn't do this"

"She just did" Morse said and the agents continued escorting Natasha to the holding cells.

Steve couldn't believe this and he began to walk forward "If you attempt to release her Captain you will be charged as an accomplice" Morse said

Fury was sitting in the interrogation room when he began to hear the yelling. He couldn't; understand it, but he knew Rogers was the one protesting. He sat quietly and he closed his eyes as he listened to the voices yelling. _What have I done?_

"Wilson keep him back!" Hill said

Sam grabbed Steve and he was shoved away and he went back to continue to stop him. Rhodey saw this and he walked straight into Steve's path and began to try and stop him again. Steve kept pushing forward and he was yelling at Morse as they disappeared around the corner. Vision and Wanda were watching and Vision took a step forward and Wanda grabbed his arm and shook her head. Vision looked at her and then to the ground.

Sam and Rhodey stopped Steve and Hill was close "How could you let them do this?" Steve said pointing at Hill.

Hill didn't say anything and she looked away and Steve shoved Sam away and walked toward his office. "Natasha did not do this!" Steve said firmly as he walked down the hallway away from everyone else.

The Avengers watched as Steve went around the corner and toward his office. Rhodey stared at Hill and Sam looked at the floor "Give him time" he said

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was sitting on the floor of Jane's lab and he had his hands resting on his knees. He exhaled and tilted his head back and he lightly hit the wall. He rested his head against the cold wall and he stared at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and he put his real hand into a fist. He had no idea how he was going to tell Clint. He took a deep breath and he looked down at the floor and he stared at the phone's outline in his pocket.

He hesitated as he went to grab it, he held his hand outside of his pocket for a few seconds, then he continued and took the phone out. He held it in his metal hand and stared at it for what seemed to be hours. He blinked and he unlocked the screen. He stared at the picture he had as his wall screen. It was a picture of Hill at Gerald's pub. She was standing with her back to the bar and her hair was down and she was smiling at him. He smirked and as he looked at the contacts it faded away. He pressed it and the screen popped up that held his contacts. He saw Clint's name at the top of the list.

He looked back up to the ceiling and he took a deep breath and he hit it and he began to connect with a call. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the ring. He felt like his heart was being squeezed tighter and tighter after every ring. He heard the ringing stop and Clint's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Barnes what's up, is it about the mole?"

Bucky closed his eyes and he felt his throat suddenly tighten and he choked a little "Yes" he said trying his best to sound normal.

"Well did you find them?"

"Yeah, and Clint are you sitting down?"

"No, I'm cleaning the dishes. Do I need to sit down?"

Bucky was dreading this more and more "Please do"

The line was silent for a second and he heard the sound of someone sitting down on a couch. "OK what is the big shocker?" Clint said, clearly joking a bit.

Bucky exhaled silently and he decided he would just say it "The Mole was Natasha"

There was silence on the line and Bucky listened the emptiness of the line. He took a breath and Clint spoke "That is impossible"

Bucky shook his head "We have solid proof that she did it"

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm coming down there and giving them a piece of my mind"

"Barton, don't just stay at home, you're needed there. You won't be able to change anyone's mind about this"

Clint scoffed "Don't tell me you believe it's true?"

"I don't, but I'm just one person and not enough people trust Natasha"

"She has been with us for years, how can the others just accept that she did it, when they know that she wouldn't. She was the one who wanted to defect and I helped her. I was her partner for five years. She is basically family, she's Aunt Natasha. This is…"

"Clint calm down"

"I can't… won't calm down. I can't believe this… just I'll be ok. I'll stay here, just you make damn sure that it is her, because if there is the slightest slither of doubt and they still blame her I'm going to put an arrow through all of your heads"

Clint hung up and Bucky lowered the phone and he looked at Jane, who was sitting on a stool and resting her head in her hands. "That could have been worse"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was pacing in his office and he was thinking about the current event at a mile a minute. How could she have done this? There is simply no way she could have. Steve needed to look at the evidence, all of it. He walked toward the phone on his desk and he pressed the button on the lower right hand corner. "Hill?"

It was silent for a second then he heard the phone be answered "Cap?"

"I need all the evidence that is against Natasha, all of it. Steal it if you have to. I'm not going to stand by and let them do this to Natasha. She doesn't deserve this, Get it here on my desk ASAP"

"Ok, it may take a little bit"

Steve expected this "Its ok, I'm going to go speak with Natasha. Have it on my desk when I get back. Oh and Hill, don't let anyone into my office only you and I come in here"

"Got it, how are you going to talk to Natasha? They won't let anyone see her"

Steve nodded "They'll let me see her, don't worry about that just get me that evidence, the security video to"

"Ok"

Steve took his finger off the button and he walked toward the door and he entered the hallway. Which was buzzing with S.H.I.E.L.D personnel and he had his shield on his back and he was still in his suit, which was covered in dirt still. He walked down the hallway toward the holding cells. He passed numerous agents and they made him a clear walk way, he was frowning and his jaw was stern and he looked pissed; no one was going to get in his way.

He got to the hallway that led to the holding cells and he saw that it was empty and he saw two agents standing by a door that led into a holding cell. He turned to walk into the room and they stepped in front of him and one raised his hand "Sorry sir, but no one is allowed to see Agent Romanoff"

Steve cut him off as he was about to say something else "Son, just don't. I'm going in to see how one of my team members is doing, it's my job to see if they're alright"

The two agents looked at each other and they saw Steve's stern face and the unblinking eyes and they stepped aside. "Thank you" he said as he walked into the room.

He closed the door behind him and the two agents glanced back at it, but they weren't going to try and go up against Captain America, if he wanted privacy they were happy to give it to him. Steve stood in the room and there was a white metal chair in the center of the room and half of the room was open and the wall of glass was splitting the room in half. The open side of the room was a pale green and then the side behind the glass was pale green, but it was darker. Steve saw Natasha sitting Indian style and her back was to him. He noticed that she had her head in her hands and she didn't notice that he had entered the room.

He walked toward the chair and he took his shield off of his back and he set it down on the floor silently. He took a seat and he was breathing slowly and he kept his eyes on Natasha. He was less than a foot away from the glass and he had to press a button on the arm of the chair so she could hear him.

He looked down at the buttons and he pressed the button and a ping with a little jingle rang throughout the room. He thought it was a bit weird and he saw that Natasha didn't turn around. Steve swallowed and spoke "Nat?" he said softly

Natasha slightly gasped at who was behind her, she was expecting Morse. She turned and looked at Steve and he was leaning forward with his hands resting on his chin and his fingers were intertwined together. She turned her entire body around and she saw him. He looked horrible and his hair looked like he had dyed it grey and she found it to actually suit him, he could pull off grey hair. She was surprised to see him, especially after what had happened.

"Steve?" she said softly almost as a whisper

Steve's face went from calm to be full of sadness. "You won't be in here long Natasha, I'm going to prove that you didn't do this"

Natasha was touched by what he said and she smiled at him, but it was a hopeless smile. She let the smile fade and she looked away from him "They think it tried to kill you"

"I know you wouldn't do that, I am going to go through the evidence and I will get you out of here, you have my word"

Natasha smiled at him and tears came to her eyes "You still trust me?"

"I never stopped, Natasha you have been my partner for three years, there is no way in hell I'm letting this happen to you"

"Language" she said teasingly

Steve smiled and he looked at her "Why would someone want to frame you?"

Natasha shrugged "There will be an endless list as to why"

Steve nodded "Yeah, which would take a while"

Natasha looked at him and she was curious as to why he was doing this "Rogers, why are you doing this?"

Steve didn't hesitate to answer "I trust you and you don't deserve this"

Natasha shook her head "But I do deserve this Steve"

He frowned and looked at her. Natasha sniffed and she looked at the floor, she didn't want to make eye contact with him. "For all the things I've done, this is what I deserve, to be locked up and then to be held on trial for war crimes, I deserve a firing squad"

Steve shook his head "You're different now"

Natasha thought it was sweet that he was completely naïve about what she had done "I'm still the same person"

Steve shook his head "I don't believe that, you were in Red Room and they were controlling you"

"They were, but I did all the things with my own free will"

Steve shook his head "Natasha look at all the good things you've done"

She sighed and shook her head "Two rights don't right a wrong, it doesn't matter how many good things I do, and I am still responsible for what I have done"

"Natasha, we stopped Hydra, we stopped Ultron, we stopped Loki, and we stopped Red Skull. We've defended New York twice, and saved the world three times, I would think that your good things out way the bad"

Natasha knew that he wasn't getting it "I killed children Steve" she blurted out

Steve looked surprised "What?"

"I burned down a school and killed all the children there, no witnesses and I watched them burn and they cried for help and I gave none!" Natasha snapped

Steve looked at her and how she was staring at the floor and how she seemed to be snapping at herself not him. "Nat…"

"I can still fell the heat from the fire and the smell of burning flesh, I hear the screams in my sleep, and I have my own personal pit of hell within hell. I killed an innocent man when I was seven years old"

Steve watched as she yelled at herself "I was the one who did it, I was ordered to do it and I did it, I followed orders and I used my skills on anyone and I didn't care who. I am nothing but a filthy monster who has blood on my hands and so much red in my ledger that it's gushing. I deserve to be alone and killed by the world. It's what I deserve, not love, not friendship, not trust. I don't deserve anyone's trust, I am a monster and I deserve to be shunned and forgotten and killed!" she yelled and she smacked the glass in front of her and she let her hands fall down onto the cold floor. She sat back on her legs and she looked down and tears were streaming down her face and falling onto her suit.

Steve was sitting back in the chair and he was processing everything that she had said. He watched as she sobbed quietly and he replayed her yelling and her raw emotion and the pain in her voice as she spoke about what she had done. She was right, she has done horrible things and people did view her as a monster. He stood up and Natasha noticed and she didn't look up and she spoke through her sobbing "Just forget about me, I'm not worth it"

Steve looked down at her and he exhaled silently and he closed his eyes. He had been her partner for three years and he knew her as well as Clint did, and he knew she was wrong, she did deserve love, friendship, and trust. He trusted her with his life and he watched as she sobbed quietly and he could see that she was trembling and her lips were quivering and tears were falling down her face and hanging off of her jaw and then falling onto her legs. She had been through so much pain and uncertainty, she deserved a win. He walked forward and knelt down. He was at her level and he saw as more tears fell onto her legs. He took his right glove off and he placed his hand on the glass.

Natasha heard a soft thump on the glass and she slowly looked up and she was trembling and her eyes were full of tears and she had just told Steve about a portion of what she had done in the past. She wouldn't be surprised if she looked at him and he only saw in disgust like so many others. She now saw him kneeling down and he was face to face with her and there he was with his right hand pressed against the glass and he had a kind smile on his lips and his eyes were warm and forgiving. Natasha stared into his eyes and she felt slightly better, how he was looking at her, it made her heart begun to race. _How could he look at me like that?_ She slowly lifted her left hand and she placed it against the glass. Her hand was smaller than his, but if the glass wasn't there, then their hands would be touching. The glass was cold and as her skin touched the glass she felt the warmth from Steve's hand seeping through the glass. She felt better and she liked the warmth of his hand. She had her mouth open slightly and she stared into his kind face and he tilted his head slightly.

"You're worth it to me"

 _ **Bucky**_

The Helicarrier was quiet and Bucky was sitting on his bed in his quarters and he had his hands cupped together and he looked at his phone, which was lying next to him on the bed. He reached for it and he unlocked the screen and he called Hill. He listened to the ringing and then he heard her voice and he felt a little better.

"Bucky"

"Hi, are you ok?" Bucky asked

"Yeah I'm good, I just dropped off all the evidence to Steve"

Bucky frowned "Steve wanted to see the evidence?"

"Yeah, he has his heart set on proving Natasha's innocence"

"Good"

"Yeah, he doesn't want my help either"

Bucky nodded, that was the typical Steve "Can you get away for a little while?"

Hill sighed "I want to, maybe"

"Well I wanted to see you"

"I know babe, if I can what do you want to do?"

"I'll surprise you"

He heard a soft laugh from Hill "I could use a good evening"

"I will pick you up in the Quinjet"

"Ok, I love you"

Bucky smiled at her words "I love you to"

Bucky put the phone away and walked out of his room and headed for his Quinjet. He was soon flying toward the outskirts of the facility and he was soon flying over the forest that surrounded it. He saw a clearing in the trees and it was just right, he could land the Quinjet without damaging any trees. He saw that the sun was beginning to set and he felt the soft jolt as the Quinjet landed on the ground. Bucky opened the ramp and he unclipped himself from the pilot chair and he walked toward the ramp. He stood at the top of the ramp, in the distance he saw Hill walking toward him. He didn't get out, he didn't want to risk someone seeing him.

Hill stood at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at him. "Permission to come aboard?"

Bucky gave her a small smirk "Granted"

Hill smiled and walked up the ramp and she met him at the top and he brought her into a close embrace and he inhaled in relief. "I'm glad you're ok"

Hill could feel his arms around her and she liked it, "So where are we going?"

Bucky looked at her "Up"

Hill looked at him puzzled, Bucky knew what he said was confusing "I want to watch the sunset together"

Hill smiled and she touched her forehead to his and their noses were close and she moved her nose back and forth and she was smiling. Bucky hugged her tightly again and he could feel her heart beating and he was just happy that she was safe. He let go of her and he held her hand in his right and he led her to the cock-pit. Bucky took a seat in the pilot seat and Hill took the co-pilot seat. She looked around the Quinjet "I have forgotten how out of date yours is"

Bucky smiled "But my Quinjet can do something that the others can't."

Hill looked at him slyly "Like what?"

Bucky let his mouth drop slightly "And ruin the surprise, no. You'll just have to wait and see"

Hill nodded and she smiled, she felt the Quinjet leave the ground and it rose above the trees. Bucky flew about an hour outside of New York and all that was able to be seen from the canopy was woodlands. Hill was curious to what he had planned, she noticed that his metal arm was new.

"New arm?"

Bucky nodded "Yes, much more durably and it had an added upgrade" He took his hand off the controls and opened his palm and flexed it and the thin layer of metal retracted and the rubber pads with the small metal spikes were able to be seen and it hummed.

Hill looked at it closely "So now you can shock people"

Bucky nodded, Hill instantly frowned "How… does it turn off?"

Bucky looked at her and nodded, he pressed the small piece of metal that was poking outward and the rubber pads went back into the hand and the thin layer of metal took its original place. The hum went away and Hill looked at it.

"Press it to turn it off and then hold it for twenty seconds for it to turn back on"

"That seems like it will come in handy"

"It might" Bucky said and he looked out of the canopy and he smiled "We're here, close your eyes. I will tell you when you can open them. Stay in the chair to."

Hill looked at the huge grin he had and she nodded and closed her eyes and sat back in the chair. Bucky unclipped himself and he pressed four buttons on the console that he had added. The ramp went down and the cool wind came into the Quinjet. Hill was even more curious as to what he was doing. Bucky pressed another button and the engines went silent, but they were still on, it was just the stealth feature; he found them to be useful for many situations, and this was one he wanted to do the most. He walked over to a crate and he opened it, he pulled out a large red wool blanket and he casted it out onto the floor and it was close to the ramp. Which as a new feature had come back and hid under the floor, there was just a drop no ramp.

He made sure the blanket was secure by putting some crates on the top corners so it wouldn't fly away. He walked toward the opening and he looked out at the sunset and it was almost perfect. He pressed a hidden button near the manual release and a thin layer of glass came up and was in front of the opening, which was so they wouldn't fly out. He felt the cool air go away and the Quinjet became a comfortable warm temperature, which was good since it was October.

He went back to the crate and he pulled out a bottle of red wine and wine glasses. He had a very thin and lower crate which housed his sniper rifle next to the blanket so they could set the glasses down. He looked around and everything was in place. He walked over to Hill and he took her hand "You can open them now"

Hill opened her eyes and stood up and Bucky led her to the new addition to the Quinjet, she saw the large red wool blanket and the bottle of wine and glasses and how the sun was almost setting and they were high enough so that they couldn't see any land under them. It was just a blanket of orange and fiery red cloud. The Sun was high above them and was starting to set and there were subtle colors of pink.

Hill looked at Bucky and she smiled "How romantic"

Bucky smirked and he led her to the blanket. They both were lying next to each other and they were resting on their arms and Hill had her hair down and Bucky wasn't wearing his boots or socks. Hill was the same. They were holding glasses of wine in their hands and they were snuggled close and they were watching the sun slowly set over the blanket of clouds.

Hill took a sip of her wine and Bucky was already finished with his glass, like usual. Bucky set his glass down on the crate and he looked over at Hill, who was only inches away from him.

"So you like my Quinjet?"

Hill took another sip of her wine and looked at him "Stark would be jealous"

Bucky smiled and he saw her glance at him and she drank her glass of wine like he did, only three gulps. Hill smiled at him and Bucky laughed "I do, do that don't I?"

Hill nodded and Bucky took the glass away and set it down next to his. He pulled her close and he held her in his arms and they rested their heads together and they both were looking at the sunset.

"You know how to show a girl a good time"

"I was known for that back in the forties, but back then it was mostly dancing."

Hill looked at him and she rested her hand on the side of his face and she felt his stubble. "You ok?"

Bucky nodded "Just a shock it was"

"It shocked us all, I don't; know what to think. I trust Natasha, but all the evidence points toward her… what are we supposed to think?"

Bucky shook his head "I don't know" he sighed and he opened his mouth to talk but stopped.

"What?" Hill asked

Bucky shook his head "It's nothing"

"Come on"

Bucky looked at her, and he nodded "I feel like I failed"

Hill frowned "Failed at what?"

"Like I should have found the mole quicker than I did"

"Bucky no one was expecting this"

"I know, but I put her through so much in Red Room, what if I'm responsible for something that caused her to do it"

"This was not your fault Bucky"

Bucky looked at her "I know"

Hill turned his face toward her and she gave him a soft kiss. Bucky inhaled deeply and he felt bliss as he held her close and he could feel her lips against his. They broke apart and they looked at each other and Bucky rested his forehead against hers and she looked at him. Bucky lifted her chin and kissed her, Hill's hands went down his arms and she opened her mouth slightly and Bucky slipped his tongue in.

They kissed passionately and hard, they pressed up against each other and Bucky's heart was racing and his ears were warm. They broke apart for air and she moved in for another kiss and Bucky turned her over and she was on her back and he was on top of her. Her legs were lightly wrapped around his waist and he held her hand down against the blanket and their fingers intertwined and Bucky kissed her neck and he moved his metal hand to her face ad heal her steady. She held his wrist and she leaned upward to kiss him as he lightly kissed her collarbone and came back up to go back for the lips. Bucky let go of her hand and leaned upward and Hill sat up and her hands were unclipping his vest. She undid the three belts and the vest came loose and she pulled it off of him. He was wearing a black shirt and he pulled it over his head and he went back down and kissed her.

Hill moaned as she felt his hand run up her thigh and she held him close and he moved to her neck. He leaned back up again and he looked down at her. She was breathing heavily and both their eyes were dilated. Bucky looked at her zipper which was keeping her in the suit. He pulled it down and he saw the smoothness of her skin and the sides of her breasts. They were in a black bra this time and he pulled the suit down and off her arms it was sitting at her waist and he unclipped her bra. He pulled it off and he kissed her breasts; one at a time. He cupped them in his hands and Hill exhaled in pleasure as she felt his loving hands massage her breasts.

Hill pulled his belt and he pulled the pants down and his boxers were able to be seen and his cock was hiding within the confines. Bucky stood up and he pulled own his pants and he pulled the rest of her cat suit off and he fluently moved up her stomach and kissed her. She smiled as it tickled slightly and Bucky kissed the center of her chest and went back down. He reached for her panties and he pulled them off. Her legs went into he air and he pulled the panties smoothly off. He lowered them slowly and she gasped as his cold hand moved down her thigh and touched her buttocks. Bucky pulled his boxers away and his member popped out and smacked onto her stomach.

Hill gasped in pleasure as she felt the warmth of his cock on her stomach. She leaned up and pushed him back and he landed on his back and she grabbed him in her hand and slowly stroked him. Bucky groaned as he felt her familiar hand rub him. He watched as she kissed up his abs and licked each one and she went back down and she held him in her hand. She looked up at him and smiled and she wanted it, and she knew it was hers. She kissed the tip and Bucky lightly shivered by the soft touch. She wrapped her lips around the tip and massaged the entire tip with her tongue. Bucky moaned as he felt her tongue travel around the edges. She squeezed her lips onto it and came off of it with a pop and Bucky moaned. She put it back in her mouth and went down and took him into her moth and massaged the belly of it with her tongue and he breathed deeply and his real hand was running through her hair. He enjoyed the blissful ten minutes and he looked up at her and he swallowed, he wanted to pleasure her "My turn" he said and he sat up and he grabbed under her thighs and pushed her forward and she was lying on her back.

Bucky looked up at her and she was grabbing her own breast and he couldn't handle that and his hands went up and he lightly squeezed her breasts and he massaged her nipples with his fingertips. Hill moaned as she accepted the massage and Bucky kissed down her thighs and she shivered. He went for the wetness in between her legs and he put his mouth on her and massaged her with his lips and tongue. Hill arched her back in pleasure and her hand gripped the blanket and her other was in his hair.

Bucky looked up and she had her mouth wide open and she was moaning loudly. Bucky took his real hand and put his fingers into her, she gasped in pleasure and her mouth opened even more. He removed his fingers and instantly went back don with his mouth. He reached up and he put his fingers, which were covered with her juices into her mouth so she could taste herself. Hill sucked on every finger and Bucky came back up and kissed her. Hill couldn't take the foreplay anymore, she wanted him now.

"I want you inside me" she said softly and Bucky positioned himself and he entered her.

She gasped as his warm shaft entered her and he held her gaze and he didn't blink and nor did she. Bucky moved his hips and he went in and out of her. Hill kissed his neck and she dug her nails into his back. Bucky rolled over and Hill took control and her hands rested on his chest and she moved her hips and went up and down. He could feel her velvety folds pulsing and he felt it increase his pleasure and groaned loudly and he growled. Hill shivered at the deep noise that escaped his throat and she moved faster. Bucky's hands rested on her hips and he made her go even faster, which sent Hill over her limit and she moaned loudly as she felt him go deeper and deeper. Bucky rolled her over and she was lying on her stomach and he was on top of her and he put himself back in and she moaned and he body pressed against the wool blanket and it tickled her nipples.

Bucky was going at a steady pace and his pelvis was smacking into her buttocks and he love the way her skin made contact with his. Her vagina was tighter as well and he kissed up her back fighting through a moan. Hill shivered and she moaned loudly and he rested his chin on the nape of her neck and her hand wrapped around and held him closer. She leaned up the best she could and kissed him. Bucky groaned loudly and he kept fucking her. Hill could feel a lot of pressure in her pelvis and she could feel the warm tickling wave travel down her stomach and collided with the pressure that was building up in her pelvis.

Hill knew she was going to climax soon and Bucky was still going at it with a steady pace and he was getting close as well. Bucky knew h just had to last a little longer than her, he controlled his breathing and he leaned down and he lightly bit her neck and growled. Hill opened her mouth and she felt her climax taking place and she moaned his name loudly and Bucky felt the tickling pressure building and he let it loose and he felt his climax take place. He came inside her and she felt the added warmth from his ejaculation and she could feel the slightest movement and it sent a shiver up her spine and she was pulsing and Bucky could feel it.

Bucky was breathing heavily and he pulled out of her and he rolled over onto his back and he was sweaty. Hill crawled up close to him and rested her head on his chest and she could hear his rapid heartbeat. Bucky held her in his arms and he slowly got control of his breathing. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and he lightly kissed her. They laid in each other's arms and they watched as the sun sunk behind the blanket of clouds and Bucky let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. Hill exhaled and she rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes as well. They both let the warm embrace of sleep take them.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was sitting at his desk in his office and he was looking at all the evidence that there was against Natasha. Sadly it was all strong evidence and he was becoming fatigued as he kept reading into the night. He decided that the security video was his best bet, what if her phone was cloned? He watched the video and he saw Natasha enter the training floor and she was carrying her usual black bag and she stopped halfway down the wall and she opened the bag and started to place the explosives on the wall. Steve frowned at the video and it wasn't showing him what he wanted; proof that she didn't do it. He kept replaying the video and he rubbed his eyes as they began to get tired from looking at the screen. He stopped the video and he leaned back in his chair and yawned, he needed a break. He decided that he would get an early start tomorrow.

He stood up and he walked out of his office and locked it. He couldn't sleep in the facility, so he went to the garage and got onto this Harley and took that into the city and he was going to stay in his apartment. He opened his door and he walked into the quiet apartment, even though the city was still busy. He took off his brown leather jacket and tossed it onto the couch and he walked toward his bedroom. He slowly opened his door and he went into the bathroom and he was lucky that he had a toothbrush still there.

He turned on the bathroom light and he turned on the faucet and began to brush his teeth. He spit and rinsed. He put the tooth brush back into its holder and he walked out of the bathroom. He flipped the light off and he had his lamp on his desk on. He felt tired and he really couldn't see too well. He bumped into his desk and one of the drawers popped out and landed on the floor. The contents splattered over the floor and Steve looked up and sighed in annoyance. He knelt down and began to clean it up and place the contents back into the now empty drawer.

Steve had most of it put away and he saw a piece of paper and it had a long black case on it. It was clearly jewelry. He frowned and he took the case and paper it was covering and he noticed it was folded differently than how he folded things. Someone else left this here. He took a seat at his desk and eh put the note under the light so he could read it more clearly. He unfolded it and he saw someone else's hand writing. He opened it completely and flattened it out with both hands and he began to read.

 _Steve, I wish I could say all of this to you in person, but I have trouble talking about feelings. I remember being on the deck of the Helicarrier and seeing you walk down the ramp of the Quinjet. I will say you took me off guard, I won't say that I liked it, because I didn't. You seemed so odd to me, someone who would lay their life down for someone they didn't know. It was new to me, as the two years that went by when we were partners, I grew a little more attached to you._

 _Trying to get you a date was a side effect from that, deep down I liked you, but I never saw myself as being good enough. You know my past haunts me, and when you had my file, I was afraid that you would read it and then become disgusted with me. So many others have, and I was used to it. I didn't care about what people thought, then I met you. I was afraid that if you learned anything from my past, that you would become disgusted with me and not want to work with me._

 _I never really had any fun till after I met you, even though our missions were almost suicidal, I enjoyed your company. Your oblivious, naïve, righteousness, and selflessness. You are all the thing I knew that I could never be. I worked in the dark place during our partnership and you were kept in the light, but you changed me. You made me feel better about myself. You taught me that maybe it wasn't worth living the way I was, and to be myself and to make active choices to, Steven Rogers, you have my heart, and you are the joy in my life. I love you._

 _And always remember, I chose you._

Steve gawked at the paper and he suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and then a flash and he saw himself sitting at the foot of his bed and he was holding a pistol in his hand. Steve watched as he raised it to his head and stopped and then he put it into his mouth and he was slowly squeezing the trigger. He closed his eyes and he took the pistol out of his mouth and looked at it, he gritted his teeth and threw the pistol into the wall and it broke into a few pieces.

Steve blinked and he was back in his chair sitting with the piece of paper in his hands. He didn't know what to think, he reread the paper a few times and he folded it back up the exact same way as it was. He reached for the case and he opened it. Another piece of paper was present and he read that one as well.

 _Hope you like it, and if it isn't the way you wanted it, send it back and I'll redo it, with better specification, Sincerely, J.A.W._

Steve looked at what was inside of the case and it was a necklace, he let it fall into his hand and he looked at it. It was silver that encased a red gem. He looked at the red gem and there were two symbol engraved into it. It had his shield and then Natasha's hourglass in front of it. At the bottom of the silver encasing words were engraved into it as well: _Moving forward together._

Steve put the necklace back in the case and he sat back in his chair and he looked up at the ceiling. He was starting to get his memory back, and he was in a relationship with Natasha, but that wasn't the important part, maybe she'll never remember it, but he would. He didn't care he was still going to be there for her. Steve stood up and he turned the lamp off and he left the drawer on the top of the desk along with the note and necklace. He needed sleep, and he had a feeling that he was on a limited window of opportunity to prove that Natasha is innocent.

He climbed into his bed and he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bucky**_

The Quinjet was still hovering in the air above the clouds while Bucky and Hill slept. Luckily the Quinjet had solar panels so it could save energy and fuel for night ops. Bucky was lying on his side and he had the large red wool blanket covering his shoulder. Hill was lying in front of him, she was a perfect fit as they spooned. Bucky was out and he was lightly snoring. Hill was also asleep and the glass was still there when the ramp would be. The sun was starting to reappear, except it was coming in through the canopy.

The beams of light hovered over them and everything was quiet. Bucky slowly fluttered his eyes open, he blinked a few times to get rid of the grogginess. He looked around and he had forgotten what had happened the day before, but it slowly crept back into his mind. Arresting Natasha and now seeming the job is done, and that would mean going after Helmut Zemo, and Niko was along with him. Bucky assumed that they knew each other well, and juts his luck that his enemy would be with another enemy.

Enemies always seemed to work together, but it is usually for their own gains. Bucky had no idea what Niko was gaining by staying at Helmut Zemo's Mansion. Bucky was breathing calmly and his stomach lightly touched Hill's back. They were both wrapped up in the wool blanket and he noticed that she was still asleep, Bucky put his head back down and closed his eyes, he could sleep a little more. Bucky would have slept more to if it wasn't for his communicator that was in his pile of clothes started beeping loudly.

Bucky's eyes shot open and he reached over and grabbed his communicator. He hit the answer button and he was hoping that it didn't wake Hill up. Hill stirred and turned toward him, and she smiled at him. Bucky smirked and he answered the communicator.

"Barnes"

Fury's voice came through "Barnes, I need you to report to the Helicarrier. You're going on a mission, where are you anyway"

Bucky smirked "I'm with Hill"

"Oh"

"What is the mission?"

"I need you to start looking for that Adaptoid"

Bucky nodded, "What about Helmut?"

"He can wait, this Adaptoid cannot"

"Ok, I'll be there in a hour."

Hill was resting her head on her arm. "Work?"

Bucky nodded and he pulled her close and he dropped the communicator, he kissed her and Hill pulled herself closer and she felt him pressing against her thigh. Hill opened he eyes and smirked. Bucky looked at her smirk and he stared at her and he gave her a small smile "I did have an hour"

Hill chuckled and kissed him and he rolled over and she was on top of him. Bucky had his arms around her and Hill could feel his cock against her upper thigh. She leaned upward and the wool blanket fell down to her waist. Bucky rubbed his hands up her stomach and to her breasts. Hill felt his touch and it lightly tickled, she put her hands on his chest and she shifted and he slipped inside of her. She gasped in pleasure as he entered her.

Bucky exhaled and he moved his metal hand down to her stomach and his right hand went to her hip and slowly moved over her buttocks and he slapped her. Hill gasped and she looked down at him and gave him a mischievous smile. Bucky looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. Hill leaned down and kissed him and she moved her hips quickly and she angled herself to the side a bit. Bucky was rubbing her side wall and it was tight and Bucky groaned as he felt the increase of pleasure and Hill was moving at a steady pace.

Bucky rested his hands on her hips and he grabbed her buttocks and as they both kissed passionately, Hill's phone rang.

Hill looked up at it, it was lying in the pile of clothes. Bucky glanced at it "Let them leave a message"

Hill looked down at him "It might have something to do with Natasha"

Bucky sighed and he reached and gave her the phone, Hill answered it.

"Hill"

"Hill you need to get to the facility" Morse said

Bucky could hear it was Morse and he slowly began to move and Hill lightly gasped and looked at him in shock. Hill had to keep herself from moaning "Yeah sure, just give me an hour"

"Ok"

Hill hung up and she looked at Bucky "You're going to pay for that one" she said half angry and half seductively

"We have an hour"

Hill smirked and she kissed him and looked at him 'Then let's make this hour last"

"Yes ma'am"

Bucky moved her onto her side and he reentered her and he moved his hand down past her hips and touched her clit. Hill moaned and Bucky added another sensation by kissing her neck. Hill moaned and her hand gripped the blanket and the other was holding his head.

 _ **Clint**_

Laura opened her eyes and she saw the sun was coming up. She glanced over at the alarm clock; she still had an hour of sleep, she closed her eyes and sighed comfortably. She turned and she was expecting to see Clint asleep, but he wasn't in the bed. She frowned when she found the side of his bed was empty. She reached over and the part of the mattress was cold. She sighed and she remembered the news he told her at dinner the night before. She pushed the covers off of her and she sat up. She knew where he was, standing up and she stretched her shoulders. She was wearing a simple nightgown and she went for the closet.

She pulled out jeans, a shirt, a bra, and a cream sweater. She pulled the nightgown off and she slipped the bra on and clipped it in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and she adjusted her breasts. She pulled on the jeans and she pulled the light blue shirt over her head and pulled it down to her waist. She smoothed it out and she walked over to the dresser and pulled out socks. She sat on the bed and pulled them on.

She took a deep breath and she fought the urge to fall back into the bed and sleep. Laura found her long brown boots and she slipped into them, the boots stopped halfway up her calf. She grabbed the last piece and it was the sweater, she pulled it on and she smoothed it and she looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked and walked out of the room and tiptoed out of the house taking the baby monitor with her.

She walked out onto the porch and she was met with the cold air of October and she exhaled. She walked down the steps and made her way to the edge of the property. She was walking up the hill and the sun was shining on the grass that twinkled as it was still wet. She got to the top of the hill and down the hill a little ways was a long structure and it looked like another barn, but she knew it as the place that Clint always went when he was upset.

She slowly made her way down the hill trying not to slip, if she did Clint would be even more upset. It was a long way down and she was sure to hurt herself if she did slip and fall all the way down. She finally made it level ground and she walked up the white building and grabbed the door. A voice came out of the door "Identification please"

Laura sighed "Laura Barton"

"Access granted" the AI voice said

Laura pulled the door open and walked in. It was quiet and she saw that the main lights were on in the room at the end of the hall. She made her way down and she reached the light and she stood in the doorway. Clint was standing at the end of the room at her left and he was shooting his bow. Laura walked in and she knocked on the wall. Clint looked over at her and he swallowed "I'm ok" he released the arrow and it flew down the range and hit the target in the bullseye.

Laura rolled her eyes "You always come here when you're upset"

Clint sighed and he fired another arrow and it did the same thing as the one before it. He put the bow down and he turned toward Laura and walked toward her. Laura walked into the embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder as they stood there. Clint sighed "I just can't believe this" he said staring down the range.

Laura looked up at him and she brought her hand to his face and turned him toward her. He looked at her and she went up on her toes and kissed him. Clint accepted the kiss and he pulled her closer "What are you going to do?" Laura asked as they came apart from the kiss.

Clint closed his eyes and shook his head "I don't know, I can't go break her out. Especially if the evidence is solid and it appears that she did do it"

"But you knew she wouldn't" Laura said frowning

Clint nodded "You're right, I do think this is just a bunch of bullshit, but I can't do anything. I can't break her out alone, not to mention we are a week away from the facility and I don't have a Quinjet"

Laura sighed and she went back to resting her head against his shoulder. "Have you talked to anyone besides Barnes?"

Clint looked down at her in surprise "How do you know who Bucky is?"

Laura smiled at him "I may not be a spy or a secret agent, but I'm not an idiot. I know who calls you silly"

Clint chuckled and he brought her closer "Well no I haven't talked to anyone else, but I am on vacation and I have a very limited way to get there"

"Well then we can hope that this is just a misunderstanding and Natasha will be ok"

"Oh she'll be ok, but if she is arrested all the things she's down will be charged against her"

Laura frowned "and what does that mean?"

Clint closed his eyes and sighed, he looked down at the floor and Laura watched as he began to look sad. Laura put her hand to his face and he moved his up to her hand and held it there. He looked up and his eyes were watery "They will put her in front of a firing squad"

Laura frowned "They wouldn't"

Clint shrugged "its how things work in this business"

"So if you ever got arrested what would happen to you?" Laura asked no completely worried.

"I would be locked away for two life sentences" he said

Laura opened her mouth in shock and she closed it "Well you would just break out" she said pulling him closer into a tight hug. Clint laughed and nodded "Yes I would"

Laura inhaled and she looked at him "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please"

Laura smiled and she took his hand and they both left the range and exited the building. They both walked up the hill together and they got to the top and they both looked at their house. Clint sighed and smiled "Not to mention everything I could possibly want is right here"

Laura smiled and she kissed him on the cheek "Come on, you want pancakes right?"

She said walking down the hill toward the house, Clint followed "Pancakes, bacon, and hash browns"

Laura looked back at him and smiled "Coming right up, you get to wake the kids"

Clint smiled and sighed "well at least they are going to wake up for breakfast and not chores"

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was in the cell and she was sitting in the corner. She had her back to the wall and she was leaning against it. She was sitting with her legs up and her feet were supporting her against the floor. Her hands were resting on her thighs and her hands were floating in the air as they rested against her knees. Natasha had her eyes closed, she had fallen asleep around three in the morning. She was still asleep and the room was quiet. There was only the sound of her subtle breathing.

She wasn't having the best sleep in the world, well could you if you had to spend twenty-four hours on the floor? Natasha's eyes fluttered slightly and they stayed closed. She was having a dream, and it was one that she would prefer not to have.

 _Natasha knew where she was, it was in the main base of Red Room where she grew up. She was standing on the main floor where they would practice being ballerinas, bit she knew that wasn't real. Natasha was alone, there wasn't anyone around her. She was told to wait, so she did. She was in front a large mirror and she stared at herself, her hair was long and a deep auburn red and she had bangs. She closed her eyes as she saw how cold she looked, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. Miss Kudrin was standing behind her with her ice cold smile and piercing blue eyes. There were two men with Ak-47s and they had straight faces and nothing special about them. They were the types of men that she killed in every training session._

" _Good Morning dear, you've made it. The last Black Widow, and you have just turned eighteen. Your graduation has come, please follow me" Kudrin said without breaking her smile and she walked toward the hallway to the left._

 _Natasha followed her without hesitation, like she was taught and she was followed by the two soldiers. She followed Kudrin done the hallway and to the stairs that led to the basement. Natasha almost hesitated, because she knew what happens down in the basement, she'd been down there before, but they took a right at the first break of stairs. Kudrin led her into a large room with a medical table in the middle. Kudrin put up her hand for her to stop as they entered the room. The two men stood at attention, blocking the doorway._

 _Kudrin walked forward and her heels clicked on the concrete floor and it echoed throughout the large room. Natasha glanced over at her desk and papers were everywhere and on a board were numerous numbers and equations. She had a microscope on the edge of her desk and on the wall clipped against a light was x-rays of bone structures of numerous women. She was standing at the table and she put two white gloves on and let them slap as she put them on. She turned toward her and held her smile._

 _Natasha stood completely still and Kudrin walked forward "My dear, do you know what I am about to do?"_

" _No" Natasha answered_

" _Well then, I shall tell you" Kudrin said and her smile faded a little but was still on her lips. She stood a few feet away from Natasha and spoke. "I am going to give you a serum that is similar t what was sued to make Captain America, this is my version. It will decrease your aging, making you age slower and it will also keep you from becoming sick, essentially you will be immune to most poisons and illnesses. This will keep you beautiful for years and this will also increase your reflexes and make you faster and stronger than you are now."_

 _Natasha stood completely still and she nodded "Will it hurt?" she asked without thinking_

 _Kudrin looked at her and tilted her head "No, it will feel odd, but that is to be expected, it's changing you biochemistry."_

" _What effects are there?" Natasha asked_

 _Kudrin scorned her for a split second, but her smile was back and as bright as ever with her shiny white teeth. "This will increase your white blood cell count and again it will stop any sicknesses and any other form of foreign substance that can enter your body."_

 _Natasha nodded and one thought crossed her mind, she almost didn't want to ask it, but it would better to ask. "What about having children?"_

 _Kudrin paused and she shifted her eyes toward the soldiers and she spoke "Since it is changing the biochemistry of your body and increasing your white blood cell count to amazing levels it will kill any sperm that tries to impregnate an egg"_

 _Natasha took a in a shaky breath "So you won't be able to have kids" Kudrin said "And why would you want to, they are messy and annoying things, and not to mention you have more important things to think about than making babies, like your targets."_

 _Natasha was breathing a little shakily and Kudrin noticed and she shifted her eyes at the soldiers and they grabbed Natasha by the arms. Natasha looked at them both and she looked at Kudrin. Kudrin nodded and the soldiers began to drag her toward the table and Natasha didn't know why, but she struggled._

" _Struggling won't stop this my dear, we gave you something to weaken you with your dinner, and you cannot fight back"_

 _Natasha's heart suddenly jumped and she tried to stop them by placing her feet against the floor and pushing back. The soldiers struggled to drag her to the table and as they reached it one let go and Natasha brought her leg up and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. He grunted and he countered by slapping her across the face. As they lifted her and began to put her on the table Kudrin was putting a medical mask on._

" _It is useless to resist my dear" she said as she grabbed a large needle with a light blue serum._

 _Natasha resisted as much as she could, but she was feeling lightheaded and weakened, she could barely lift her arms now. The soldiers tied her legs and restrained her wrists. Natasha pulled at the restrains, but she wasn't going to break free and the soldiers stepped away and Kudrin walked up close and she got into Natasha's face._

" _This is for Russia my dear, and you have no say in it" she said cold and her smile was gone._

 _Natasha watched as Kudrin moved her shirt up and stuck the large needle into her lower abdomen and she grimaced as she felt the needle enter and burn. The light blue serum entered her body and she felt her adrenaline kick in and her heart raced faster and faster and it sent the serum everywhere into her body. Kudrin pulled the needle out "One down, nine more to go"_

 _Natasha looked at her and she felt the serum burning her veins as it traveled through them, her heart had the serum pumping into it and it was in fire. Natasha saw the second needle and Kudrin put it in her arm. Natasha had tears in her eyes from the pain "Please" she whimpered_

 _Kudrin looked at her and she tilted her head "No" she said coldly and she stuck the needle in and injected the serum. Natasha now felt ice cold and the cold feeling traveled to her toes and fingers and it touched her brain and she began to shiver and tears streamed down her face. She felt the next needle and it went into her calf and then the next went into her other arm. Another went into her neck and the eighth one went into her spine. Natasha felt broken and numb and Kudrin walked over with the last needle and looked down at her._

 _Her hand went to her face "My dear, welcome to the world"_

 _The last needle went into her pelvis and it burned as it was injected and Natasha opened her mouth to scream from the pain, but nothing came out, she was trying to scream, but no sound would come out of her mouth. Air was released from her lungs, but no sound was made, she felt her bones increasing in density and her veins were burning and freezing cold all at the same time. Natasha closed her eyes as her body settled and she became very still and limp and her heart was beating hard and she could feel it in her ears. Kudrin looked at her "You just graduated my dear, welcome to your new role in our nation's history as the Black Widow, the deadliest spy in the world."_

 _Natasha felt everything disappear and she passed out from the pain and she was forever changed._

Natasha lifted her head up and she was breathing heavily and she was in her cell. She looked back at the floor and she stared at it. She was faced with the fact that it wasn't a bad dream that she had been arrested and accused of trying to kill Steve. No that had really happened, everything she had known and had even thought it was very little had just been taken from her. The world was dark, Fury, the team, S.H.I.E.L.D, they had all turned against her. Clint wasn't here, and he wouldn't be able to give any comfort. The light she had was Steve, who was still with her, he was still trusting her and he believed that she didn't do it. It was nice to have someone like that, but one person wasn't enough, maybe Hill, but two people at the present time against the rest of the others, it was a pipe dream that she would be released. She had to face the fact that she was going to be here and there was no getting out.

She heard the door open and she looked up to see who it was, she was hoping it was Steve, but it was Morse. The little sense of hope she had gotten when the door opened was crushed and she didn't even see why she would think that Steve would be the only one coming in through that door. Morse took a seat and pressed the button that Steve had pressed, her posture in the chair was more commanding and cold than Steve's, which was sympathetic and kind, respectful.

Morse spoke "where is the Adaptoid?'

Natasha had no idea what she was talking about "I don't know what you're talking about"

Morse looked at her "Still playing the innocent card, ok. Why?"

"Because I'm innocent, get a clue" Natasha said coldly and she stared at the floor.

Morse smirked, but it was an angry and cold one "We have you, it doesn't matter how much you plead, you are still guilty. We have you on camera, we have you in communication with Rumlow, and we even have the code you used to control the Adaptoid. So you cans still keep playing this 'I'm innocent" bullshit, see where it gets you"

Natasha stayed quiet, Morse wasn't worth talking to. Morse sat back and she tilted her head and nodded "I always knew you would turn against us one day"

Natasha decided to not listen to her altogether and she blocked her out.

"If you want to keep playing innocent, okay I don't care." She said standing to leave "You're being executed tonight anyway, so it doesn't matter" she added as she left.

Natasha looked up and the door closed with a loud snap and she looked up at the ceiling. She was going to be killed, and like she should be, she closed her eyes and she thought about the only thing that was making her feel better. She thought about Steve and his smile and what he said to her yesterday "You're worth it to me" The words echoed through her thoughts as she pictured him smiling at her. He said that he was going to prove that she was innocent and it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Natasha opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

 _Please get me out of here, Steve._

 _ **Steve**_

The alarm on Steve's phone went off and it was quickly turned off by an alert finger as Steve watched the video again. He was sitting at his desk with a mug of his coffee in his hand. He took a sip and he replayed the video. He put the mug down and he looked at his watch: 8:34 am. He had been up for four hours already. He exhaled and he replayed the video again. He watched the same thing over and over again. It was starting to seem like he was becoming obsessive, well he was. He had five people come into his office to give him something and he didn't realize they were there till after they left. He looked at the reports and he took them off his desk and he placed them down by his feet. He didn't need to read reports, he needed to find a flaw in the damn evidence. Sadly he wasn't finding one, yet.

He wished he had Jarvis, he was operating his computer without any assistance, and sure he used the internet all the time, but some of the S.H.I.E.L.D data logs and online reports were hard to work with. He had to learn them faster than how to us YouTube. He wished someone with great computer skills was helping him, but he wasn't going to let anyone help that was in the facility. He didn't trust them with it, he had to guess that also made him obsessive.

Steve made the video play slower and he watched as Natasha… well fake Natasha is what he called her was placing the charges on the wall. He watched and he saw a glimpse of something and he paused the video. He looked at fake Natasha as she had just turned her face to the camera. He sat back and he frowned. _If Natasha wanted to kill me, she wouldn't have used explosives, and she wouldn't have shown her face to the camera. That is the truth, and if it's a fact that Natasha wouldn't be that dumb, then why is this Natasha being that dumb? I'll watch it again to see if I can find anything else._

He did watch the video again, over and over. He was soon making himself bored watching it. He rubbed his eyes and he looked at his watch again: 11:45 am. He sighed frustrated and he replayed the video again. He was soon frowning at the computer screen and he wanted to snap it in half. He wasn't finding anything, and it was pissing him off! He exhaled and he grabbed his mug of coffee and found it empty and he closed his eyes annoyed and shook his head slightly and set the mug back on the desk. He heard a knock on the door and he looked up from the video and he saw Hill walk into the office.

"Hill" Steve said as he watched the video again.

"Rogers" Hill responded "How is the evidence proofing going?"

Steve sighed "Not good, all I know I that the Natasha in this video is being stupid" he exclaimed pointing at the figure of Natasha walking along the wall.

"Being stupid?"

Steve looked at her "yeah, she shows her face to the camera and tries to kill me by blowing me up, if she wanted to kill me, she would have down it at my apartment. We were alone and it would have given her the perfect time, no one knew I was going there besides her. I know Natasha, she knew that camera was there, she wouldn't have showed her face to it if she didn't want to be caught."

Hill frowned and walked over and she leaned down and watched the video. Her chest was by Steve's face and he could smell something on her that he had only smelled on one person.

"What are you wearing Hill?"

Hill looked at him confused "wearing what?"

"Perfume?"

"Oh I'm not wearing any"

Steve frowned he nodded "Ok, sorry"

Hill shrugged and continued to watch the video. She saw Natasha set the charges and look at the camera directly. She did find that interesting, she frowned and slightly hummed.

Steve noted that she smelled like Bucky, it was the smell of his clothes back when he was in the army, he knew that because he had the uncomfortable experience of being pressed against him while they were hiding from Heavy German armor. Maybe it was just another episode, he would on occasion smell certain smells that he was nowhere near. He was amazed that they still had that scent being sold. He tossed the thought out of his head and watched the video again.

"You're right, something does seem off about her" Hill said

Steve nodded and he looked at her "Did you need something Hill?"

"Uh, no. I came to tell you that you need to find the flaw quickly, because they are going to execute Natasha at seven" Hill said while rolling her eyes.

Steve's jaw dropped "What?"

"Yeah, it's unbelievable"

Steve nodded and he looked at the floor, he really needed to find that flaw. He looked at Hill "I came to tell you that, because you need to hurry. I can't help because I'm busy trying to talk Morse out of it, she is in charge in these matters."

"Thank you, do what you can" Steve said

"Will do, I hope you find a flaw. I don't think I can watch them execute her" Hill said walking away.

Steve closed his eyes and he took a deep breath and he continued watching the video. He spent the next twenty minutes on a continuous loop of watching the video. He closed his eyes and he opened them again and found something interesting. He watched as Natasha placed the last charge and she looked at the camera and took her bag and began to walk away. In the corner of the video the door to the training area in the back was able to be seen opening. He saw the same boot that Natasha wore in the corner of the screen. He watched the Natasha that set the explosives walk out of frame and the video ended. He cursed in his head, the camera's video had only taken those fifteen seconds. He watched the video again and he saw the boot in the corner and he saw the other walk out of frame and they walked in front of one of the large walls that were used as barriers for when they sparred.

Steve smiled, there was no way that Natasha would have seen the Natasha that set the charges. Natasha was the first one in the training room, but she wouldn't have been able to see fake Natasha till after she went out of frame like the fake one. That would have given the fake Natasha enough time to walk out the other door that was the main entrance. Steve nodded his head _I got you, you son of a bitch._ He replayed the video and he stood up and walked out of his office. He was headed toward surveillance, he was hoping that they had the full video.

He got to the doors that had the large white letters Surveillance on them. He walked through them as they opened and there was one tech in there and the entire facility was on camera. Steve walked in and the tech looked at him and he was shocked.

"Uh Captain America, what are you doing in here?" he asked confused, but excitedly.

"I need to see yesterday's video of the training floor" Steve said kindly, taking his time.

The tech frowned "Uh the cameras delete the video after midnight every night. Yesterday's video isn't there" he was deeply disappointed about it.

Steve looked at him shocked "Why do they do that?"

The tech shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, they just do."

Steve sighed and he turned around "Make them make it so they keep the videos, talk to someone who can do that" Steve ordered as he left the room.

The tech had his hands together and he nodded "Yes sir, uh…wow" he said smiling as the doors closed.

Steve walked out into the hallway and he leaned against the wall and he groaned in frustration. Only if he had caught it earlier, he shook his head he could not believe that the one thing that could prove something is up is now gone. For one of the first times he cursed modern technology. He walked back to his office and he was soon sitting in his chair and he didn't know what to do. He sighed and he looked at the computer and he shoved it off his desk and it clattered onto the floor and broke.

Steve stood up and he clenched his hands into fists, why didn't he find it sooner? The more he thought about it, the more he knew that no one would have bought that boot in the corner was Natasha. Steve knew that she always came in the back way, it was closer to her quarters than the other way. If Natasha was setup, that person had to know her every move. He sat back down and put his head into his hands, he was the only one who could help Natasha and now the evidence that would help is gone, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the execution.

He lifted his head and he took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do, and Natasha isn't going to like it.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was piloting his Quinjet into the hangar of the Helicarrier. He landed it easily and he hit the button and the ramp lowered and lightly touched the floor. Bucky unclipped himself from the chair and he walked toward the ramp. He walked out into the main hangar floor and he made his way toward the conference room where Fury was. He entered and Fury was sitting with his head in his hands. Bucky stopped "Fury?"

Fury was instantly taken out of whatever thought he was currently on and he looked up at him "Barnes, the issue with the Adaptoid"

Bucky walked the rest of the way in, but he didn't take a seat "Yes what about it?"

"It got away with Rumlow, but it was being controlled by the mole and I need to know where it is so I can stop it from being used in any other way."

Bucky nodded "I can find it for you"

"Good, and I thought you should know, Romanoff is being executed later today"

Bucky's eyes widened "What? Why?"

Fury shrugged "I have no say in the matter, Morse is the boss in these kind of situations. It's her job."

Bucky sighed and nodded he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. He just hoped that Steve found a flaw by now. He needed to focus on the other problems. "Ok, well where do I start?"

Fury glanced at the door "I heard Miss Foster had an idea"

Bucky nodded "well, I'll go see her right away" he said walking toward the door.

"Barnes?" Fury said before he left.

Bucky stopped in the doorway and looked back at Fury "I'm sorry"

Bucky nodded "Me too" he said softly and walked away.

Bucky entered Jane's lab and she was sitting at her table and she was staring at something in a microscope. Bucky walked in and he looked around and they were both alone.

"Barnes?" Jane said not looking up from the microscope.

Bucky looked at his metal arm that was on the table. He frowned "Why do you still have that?"

Jane looked up "What? Oh in case you get that one ripped off"

Bucky raised his eyebrows "Oh, I didn't know that happens a lot"

Jane smirked at him "I know how much it costs to replace one of those, and you have lost three so far, so try not to lose that one"

Bucky smiled "I'll try, but no promises"

Jane chuckled and she looked away from the microscope "So what can I do for you?"

"The Adaptoid, Fury said you had an idea on how to find it"

Jane nodded "Yeah, I saw that it was controlled by remote, right?"

Bucky nodded "A code from a phone, yes"

Jane nodded "Ok, well if we run the code through the database, we should be able to find it. It would have a tracking device in it don't you think"

Bucky saw that as a reasonable idea "probably, the user would want to know where it is"

Jane smirked at the fact that her idea had some merit "right, well if so, we can try and track it, again this is a theory. The Adaptoid may not even have a tracking device in it"

"We're really reaching here" Bucky said

"Well when you're pressed for time and when the object is dangerous. You usually do"

Bucky nodded "And you're an Astro Physicist?" he asked

Jane looked up at him "yeah"

Bucky smiled and he looked at her "well let's find this thing"

He walked around the table and he stood behind Jane as she typed numerous things into the computer. Bucky was soon sitting on a stool and he was drinking a cup of coffee. Jane was running the code and by how it looked, it was complicated. She shushed him a few times when he went to speak earlier, so he just grabbed a cup of coffee and waited patiently. He took the time to think.

He enjoyed last night, and he knew so did Hill. He took another sip of coffee, he thought about how he would end up letting Steve see him. He would like to do that, but if he did it now Steve would get in the wrong head space; and Bucky didn't want that. He would just have to hold off, he closed his eyes and pictured Hill in his mind. Her smile and how she looked this morning. Her hair down by her shoulders and her bright blue eyes. He smirked and he lightly chuckled.

"What?" Jane asked not looking away from the computer.

Bucky looked over at her, he didn't realize he was being that loud. "Oh nothing, just thinking"

Jane nodded "Hey while this is running, can you answer something for me?" she asked looking at him.

"Sure" he said as he put the mug of coffee on the table. He sat ready for her question.

Jane looked at him and smiled and it slightly faded, she seemed like she was contemplating on asking "You and Hill, how did that happen?"

Bucky was actually surprised by the question, he didn't take long to answer "I don't really know, it just did, but I don't regret it. She is amazing, and she means the most to me. I guess the world is a dark and unfair place, Hill… she just makes it worth going through, she makes everything seem like it's going to be alright, and I like that"

Jane nodded and smirked "Yeah, wow. You really love her don't you?"

Bucky smiled and nodded "I really do"

Jane smiled and she was hesitant to ask another one, especially this one. "You ever thought about your future together?"

Bucky quickly swallowed his mouth full of coffee "Um… no actually. We've both been so busy I guess I never get the chance to"

"So you never thought about tying the knot?"

Bucky frowned "tying the knot?" he asked confused

Jane raised her eyebrows seeing her mistake "Oh sorry, ever thought about asking her to marry you?"

Bucky paused at the question and he pictured Hill with a ring on her finger and in a wedding dress, he smirked and he found it nice "I wouldn't say I'm against it, but how would I do that, I mean I've never gotten this serious with a girl before"

Jane nodded "That is up to you, so are you going to do it?" she asked smiling

Bucky looked up at the ceiling "I don't know, maybe one day"

Jane nodded and she saw that the code was done running, she motioned him over and he stood up. They both looked at the computer screen, Jane typed in a few things "I think we have it"

"Good, now where is this bastard?" Bucky said as he watched the computer search for it.

Bucky watched as images of buildings came and went, and it was taking a while. He was starting to think that they weren't going to find it. Then the last image appeared and he looked at it. He frowned, it looked just like the Avenger's facility. Jane gawked at it and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, it's right in the middle of everything"

Their sudden nervousness went away after the image disappeared and it was loading another one. Bucky frowned, why would the Adaptoid visit the Avenger's facility? He saw the next image and it was the Helicarrier. The nervousness came back and Jane and Bucky looked at each other.

"Ok, um here" Bucky said handing Jane an ear piece.

Jane looked at him in surprise "What am I supposed to do?"

Bucky pressed the button on his wrist and held it "I need you to keep tracking it, I need to find it. That is so you can talk to me, I want to stay in contact in case there is extra trouble."

Jane nodded and she put the ear piece on and she turned back toward the computer, she began to focus the search and she saw that is was near the engines. "Barnes, engines" Jane said

Bucky nodded and ran out of the lab and he sprinted down the hallway. Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D personnel were looking at him weirdly. "Excuse me. Move it. Out of the way." Bucky kept saying as he ran past them.

"Barnes. Can you hear me?" Jane's voice came through the ear piece.

"Yeah, is it still in the engines?"

"Yes, but its moving"

Bucky kept running and he needed to check the engines, he didn't want to have the Helicarrier explode again. He got to the elevator and he stood there waiting for it, but he was impatient and he ran for the stairs. He opened the door and he looked down the center of the stair case and he hopped over the railing and fell down the center and just before he hit the bottom he grabbed one of the railing with his metal hand and he stopped himself. He felt the arm jerk, but otherwise no pain. He let go and landed, he kicked the door open and he ran toward the engine room.

He got there and he stood before the engines and there was a large amount of C4 on them. Bucky contacted Jane "Uh we have explosives down here"

"Can you defuse them?" Jane asked

Bucky looked at all of them "yeah, but it's going to take a while"

"Well get working, I'll keep tabs on the damn thing, just keep it from blowing us up"

"Got it" Bucky walked forward and he started to defuse the first charge. They weren't complicated, he just needed to remove the metal plugs that would give it the charge to explode, and it was the fact that there were thirty of them. Bucky was moving as quickly as he could and he was on the twenty sixth one and then the charges beeped. Bucky froze and he watched as a timer was set on them: 2 minutes.

Bucky took a deep breath and he defused the one he was currently on. He figured he would tell Jane "There's a timer"

"What? Time?"

"A minute in a half" Bucky said moving on to the next charge

"Can you get them defused in time?" Jane asked completely freaking out

Bucky grunted as he defused the twenty seventh "Maybe"

"Maybe!" she exclaimed

"I just need to focus" Bucky said as he moved on to the twenty ninth. His heart was hammering and his hands were beginning to shake from the adrenaline. He looked at the timer: thirty seconds.

He took a deep breath and he defused the twenty ninth, he moved to the last one and he noticed it was a bit more complicated. He groaned in frustration and the timer reached twenty seconds.

"Barnes?" Jane said

Bucky didn't respond, he need to focus, he was halfway done and the timer read ten seconds. Bucky went as quick as he could and he was on the last two metal plugs. He pulled one out and the timer was at five seconds. Bucky thought he could die right now and he wished he had seen Hill one last time. He closed his eyes and pulled out the last plug and he waited for the burn. Bucky stood there with his eyes closed for a good thirty seconds and he opened his eyes and looked at the timer: one second left. He sighed in relief and he spoke "Stopped them"

"Whew good, well the thing has moved on to the armory" Jane said relieved

Bucky exhale and he nodded "Ok, let me know if it changes"

"Will do"

Bucky ran toward the stairs and he sprinted up them and he grabbed the railing as he ran around the corners so he could keep his speed and momentum. He came to the main floor and he burst through the door and he stopped for a second and he saw the sign for the armory to his right and he sprinted down the hallway.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was in his quarters and he was standing in front of the mirror. He looked at his watch and he had six hours till Natasha was going to be executed. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself and he nodded. He turned toward the wall and he saw his shield on the floor against the wall. He stared at it and he walked forward and he grabbed it. He placed it on his gauntlet that was magnetized. He turned back toward the mirror and looked at himself in his suit.

He stood looking at the white star on his chest and he looked down, he needed to be sure about this. He knew he was, but the fear of being wrong was in the back of his mind. He pushed the thought away, he wasn't wrong. He couldn't be wrong, he didn't believe he was. He turned toward the door and he walked out of his quarters. He was walking down the hallway and he was heading toward his office and he saw some S.H.I.E.L.D personnel giving him weird looks as he walked toward his office in full uniform. He had his helmet in his right hand and he came to his door and he pushed it open. He walked in to find Vision standing by the desk and he turned and saw him.

Steve wasn't expecting to see him, but he walked past him and he stood where he would normally sit. "Vision, what can I do for you?" he asked setting his helmet on the desk and he pulled up a duffle bag from under the desk.

Vision wasn't one for hesitation, but this time he did "Captain I was worried about your current feelings toward the matter of Miss Romanoff's arrest"

Steve glanced at him "And?"

"By the way you have been acting lately I can only assume that you are going to do something"

"And what will I be doing?" he asked

Vision looked down at the desk and he stared at the duffle bag "You're going to commit treason" he said frankly

Steve chuckled "If that was putting it lightly, then yes I am"

"How are you going to do such a thing Captain?" he asked

Steve leaned forward and placed his right hand on the desk "Vision, do you know about trust?" he asked

Vision nodded "yes the basic feeling of it is believing in someone even when things seem dark or wrong"

Steve nodded "Do you trust me?" he asked

Vision took a moment to answer "Do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes"

"I trust you as well"

"What about Romanoff?" Steve asked

Vision was silent for a few seconds, Steve nodded "Why do you trust me over her?"

"I haven't answered your first question" Vision said

Steve tilted his head and waited for the answer "I do, but not as much"

"Why, do you know her better than me?"

"No, I have only known you for five months"

"Then why is it that you trust me more than her, hasn't she earned your trust as well?"

Vision was silent "I know what she was involved in Captain"

"So do I, and if this is about being better, I served in World War 2. I have done things that give me nightmares, does that make he worse than her, or are we both equally guilty?"

Vision walked to the side of the desk "I know what you have both done, but it was all in writing, by words alone you would both be guilty of things, but to actually know and work with you… you have my trust equally"

Steve smirked slightly "Vision keep this quiet and no matter what happens, don't get involved"

Steve said grabbed the duffle bag and his helmet and walked toward the door. Vision watched as he left the office "Yes Captain"

Steve walked down the hallway and he was heading toward Natasha's quarters, there were two agents standing guard just like the cell. Steve walked forward and they stood in front of the doorway, blocking him "No one is allowed in there sir" one said

Steve looked at the floor and he placed the duffle bag down. He sighed and he smiled at them "Not even a peek?" he asked

The two agents looked at each other and they didn't move. Steve sighed and he punched one in the gut and he felt he air leave his lungs and he couldn't yell and the other was stunned by the fact that he and hit one of them that he didn't react in time and Steve smacked him in the face with the shield and he kneed the one he hit in the gut and knocked them both out. Steve looked around and there wasn't anyone watching and he dragged the agents into the room and he placed them against the wall. He grabbed the duffle bag and he closed the door. He stood in the middle of the room and he went to the dresser and he pulled out some drawers and he saw Natasha's clothes and he grabbed two sets of clothes for her and he already had his in the bag.

He opened her closet and he found her a good pair of boots and he grabbed them and placed them in the duffle bag. He saw the wall of the closet and he felt a draft and he pushed the wall inward and it flipped open and her equipment was on the wall. He grabbed her shock gauntlets and he grabbed two hand full of her shock discs. He placed them all into the bag and he took the spare suit as well. The duffle bag was almost completely full and he zipped it up.

He turned toward the door and he walked out of the room "Thank you fellas" he said as he passed the two unconscious agents.

 _ **Bucky**_

His legs were burning as he ran through the Helicarrier and he was almost to the armory. He rounded a corner and he saw himself exit the armory and he had a rocket launcher on his back. Bucky stopped and his boots squeaked on the floor and the Adaptoid looked at him and smirked. Bucky pulled out his pistol and instantly fired at it.

The Adaptoid was hit twice in the chest and another hit it in the head making its appearance change into its normal form. Bucky reloaded the pistol with a loud snap from the mag going back into the gun. The Adaptoid ran at him, Bucky stood his ground and fired again, putting every bullet in center mass. The Adaptoid didn't stop and it swung at him. Bucky dropped the pistol and he dodged the attack and he smacked it in the chest and it stumbled backwards.

The Adaptoid made its left arm become similar to his and it also had Natasha's widow bites. Bucky frowned but he wasn't allowed to think very long as it attacked again. Bucky dodged four strikes and they were fast, he missed one and it hit him in the gut and the Adaptoid shocked him. Bucky shook violently and he groaned as he fell to his knees. The Adaptoid leaned down and grabbed him by the throat. Bucky felt its cold fingers go around his throat and he felt his legs dangle in the air. The Adaptoid just smirked at him, Bucky's right hand was on its wrist and he was struggling to say something.

"Hey… I've got a new trick" he choked and he flexed his left hand and his arm hummed to life and he placed it on the Adaptoid's head and shocked it. Bucky was instantly dropped and he landed on his feet and stumbled slightly. He looked at his left hand and smirked "Well I guess it did come in handy" he said softly

The Adaptoid stood back to its full height and its left arm adapted and it was able to do the same thing as his. He groaned in frustration _the downside of fighting one of these._

The Adaptoid swung at him and Bucky stopped its arm and he held with both hands. The Adaptoid increased in strength and Bucky gritted his teeth as its open hand got closer to his face. Bucky saw it was trying to electrocute him and he was four inches from it happening.

He closed his eyes and he flexed his entire left arm and he crushed the Adaptoid's forearm and it looked at its arm that was now just circuits and smoke. Bucky opened his eyes and he kicked the Adaptoid in the gut and it hit the floor. Bucky brought his left fist down and smacked it on the head cracking its frame and the Adaptoid twitched a few times than powered down. Bucky was breathing heavily and he put his hands on his knees and he was catching his breath. He didn't know if it was just powered down or did he decommission it? He stood up straight and he walked over to the wall and he leaned against it.

"Barnes, did you find it?" Jane's voice asked

Bucky took a moment to answer "Yeah and I stopped it"

"Really, how?"

"I hit it really hard in the head" Bucky said frankly and he inhaled deeply.

"How did the arm work?'

"Good, saved my ass, thanks"

Jane sounded rather pleased with herself "Good, now what are we going to do with it?"

Bucky stared at the huge body that was lying in the middle of the hallway "You got any ideas?"

"Let's have Fury deal with it" Jane said

"Fair enough"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve had the duffle bag's strap around his shoulder and he was standing against the wall. He looked at his watch, he had four hours till Natasha was going to be executed. Steve watched as four agents walked past him and he saw that they didn't; pay him any attention. He walked down the hallway and he was making his way to the cells. He came to the cell which Natasha was in and it was the same two agents guarding it as last time. Steve walked up to them and he smiled at them.

"Sorry sir, but this time we really can't let you see her"

Steve nodded "Its ok, I'll write a good report on you guys"

The two agents looked at each other and they looked back at Steve. Steve listened and looked around, no one was around and he was getting lucky, but he had a strange feeling that might change as the night goes on. He put the shield on his back and it lightly touched the duffle bag at his hip and he punched them both in the face. They were knocked out immediately and he caught them by the collars of their uniforms. "Sorry guys, I liked you two" he said and he dragged them into the room.

Steve closed the door and he set them against the wall, similar to how the other two were. He looked over at the cell and Natasha was sitting against the wall and she was looking down at the floor. Steve pulled out a round device and he turned it on and it hummed and he placed it on the door and it made the room sound proof, no one was going to hear this. "Thank you Stark" Steve said softly.

He walked over to the chair and pressed the button so Natasha could hear him. "Natasha?" he said

Natasha looked up and over at Steve, he was standing in full uniform and he had a duffle bag around his shoulders and it hung at his hip.

"Steve, what are you doing?" she asked confused as to why he was in his uniform.

Steve put up a finger for her to wait and he grabbed the chair and pulled it off the ground and it was bolted into it. He brought it back and he smacked the chair against the glass and it shattered to pieces and fell to the floor. He tossed the chair away and Natasha stood up in surprise. Steve walked in and he grabbed her cuffs and he ripped them off. He put the duffle bag on the floor and opened it. He pulled out her Widow Bites and handed them to her.

Natasha took them hesitantly "Steve what are you doing?"

Steve stood up and he looked at her "Getting you out of here"

"Did you find any flaw in the evidence?"

Steve nodded "One thing and its more of a hunch, it won't get you out of here. I tried the modern way and now I'm doing it my way."

"And your way is breaking me out of prison?" she asked surprised at what he was doing

He looked at her "The first mission I ever went on as Captain America was a prison break, and it ended well"

Natasha smirked at him, Steve handed her two pistols. Natasha took them and put them on her thighs.

"Steve?"

"Hmm"

"Why are you risking getting yourself killed for me?" she asked looking at him.

Steve looked up at her and he was silent for a few seconds "Because I trust you, and I am going to stand by you no matter what happens"

Natasha looked down at the floor and she smiled and a tear came to her eye "Thank you" she said softly

Steve smiled at her "Well do you feel like going on the run and clearing your name?" he said and he handed her his gauntlet that made the hologram shield. Natasha looked at it and she took it and put in ton her wrist "Going on the run again huh?"

"Yeah, and its running against S.H.I.E.L.D this time"

Natasha nodded and she looked at him. How did she get such a friend?

She followed Steve toward the door and Steve slowly opened the door. He had the duffle bag at his hip and he poked his head out and looked down the hallway. He didn't see anyone, he closed his eyes and focused on trying to hear and there were footsteps in the distance. He opened them and looked at Natasha "we don't have long till they find out what I'm doing"

Natasha nodded and she followed him out of the room and they both slowly walked down the hallway ready for anything. Steve had his shield ready as they were rounding a corner. He watched as a group of agents walked away from them and he sighed. He motioned Natasha to keep moving and they were making good time. Steve was leading her to the garage and they were halfway there when an alarm turned on. Steve looked at Natasha "I guess they know you're gone"

Natasha looked behind them and she saw two agents come around the corner and see them. "Steve" Natasha said

Steve turned and he put the shield in front of Natasha as the agents fired at them. Natasha was pressed against Steve's chest and she listened to the loud clangs the bullets made against the shield and then the soft tapping of them hitting the floor.

"Go, I'll hold them off" Steve said

Natasha got out of the way of the shield and she fired at them and they ducked away and hid behind the wall and kept firing blind. Steve counted each bullet and he saw that they had to reload and he turned and ran. Natasha was running toward the garage and she was slightly ahead of Steve and an agent rounded the corner and he was struck with surprise as he saw Black Widow sprinting at him. Natasha put her pistols away and she jumped onto him and shocked him. He fell to the floor and Natasha kept moving, Steve turned around and there were even more agents behind them. He glanced back at Natasha "We need to hurry" he said putting up the shield and the bullets clanged against it.

Steve was getting annoyed and he turned to see Natasha kicking an agent across the head and she slid under another one and smacked him in the groin and then stomped on his back sending him to the floor face first. Steve saw that they were about to round a corner as they did he saw a pipe and he smacked it with his shield and a cloud of white filled the opening. He turned and he ran after Natasha.

"Get on the Harley" he said as they entered the garage.

Natasha saw the agents close behind Steve and she fired at them suppressing them from moving any further. Steve put the shield on the front of the Harley and he climbed on and he let the Harley come to life and growl. He felt Natasha climb on and he hit the throttle and the Harley shot forward and they left the facility. They were met with the bitter cold wind of an October night. Steve saw a Quinjet fly over head with its guns ready. "Heads up" He said warning Natasha.

Natasha hid her body behind Steve and the Quinjet fired at them. The large caliber bullets hit the road in front of them and dirt and concrete were sent up into the air. Some hit the shield on the front of the Harley. Steve hit the throttle "Take control" he said to Natasha.

Steve grabbed the shield and threw it at the Quinjet and he stood up and jumped off the motorcycle. He saw the shield was stuck in the side of the Quinjet's hull and he grabbed it as he flew through the air. He flipped himself up onto the roof of it and he had the shield ready and the Quinjet rolled. Steve dove forward and grabbed one of the support wings and he hung on and the Quinjet rolled and then came back level. He stood up and he ran forward and he smacked the canopy with his shield and the glass cracked and the pilot freaked out and made the Quinjet bank to hard and it smacked into a tree, sending it out of control. Steve jumped off and hit the ground and rolled.

He stood in the open road and he saw Natasha driving toward him "Beep, beep" she said as he hopped onto the back. He put his arm around her waist to keep himself from falling off and he put up his shield and bullets made contact with it. He saw that there were agents on motorcycles chasing them.

"Friends of yours?" he asked

"You can never have enough friends" Natasha said and she hit the throttle at full and the Harley shot forward and they were coming to a tree that had fallen in the middle of the road from the Quinjet's crash. "Hang on" she said and she turned the Harley on its side and they slid across the dirt and under the opening of the angle of the tree. The Harley came back up and they took off down the road.

Steve looked behind him and they still had agents behind them. He saw two more Quinjets flying toward them. "I think we pissed them off" Steve said

"Well I'm a wanted fugitive and you just made yourself one, so yeah they might be a little mad" Natasha said as the turned a corner down the road and they were getting farther and farther from the facility.

Steve knew they weren't going to get away like this, he saw a gap in the trees "Go through there" he said pointing at the gap.

"Are you crazy!?" Natasha exclaimed

"Maybe"

Natasha sighed and followed his direction and they went through the gap and flew into the forest and the Harley ran over a few trees and it was bumpy and the path soon turned into a slope. Natasha fought against the Harley's handle bars to keep it steady ad they drove through bushes and past trees at a high speed. Steve saw that the Quinjet's stopped following them and the agents on the motorcycles weren't, behind them. He sighed in relief "I think we're clear"

Natasha saw a gap and they jumped it and they landed and dirt flew into the air and a Quinjet flew into view and it fired at them. "I spoke too soon" Steve said and Natasha saw a bullet hit the Harley in the engine and the Harley sputtered and spit and coughed. "Steve, we're hit"

Steve nodded "When I say to, let go"

"What?"

"Now" Steve ordered, Natasha followed instructions and let go of the handle bars and they both flew off the Harley and Steve had the shield under them so they slid across the dirt and made a large dent in the soil. They came to a stop and Natasha was lying on top of Steve. She heard agents coming toward them and she rolled off of him and she saw the agents come out of the bushes.

Steve got up and he smacked an agent in the chest with the shield, stopping him in his tracks. Natasha dodged a punch and wrapped herself around him and threw him to the ground. She rolled across the dirt and came up and grabbed another's wrist and snapped it. Steve ran and dove forward, hitting one who was about to shoot Natasha. Steve got up and threw his shield at two agents and it hit them both like a pinball machine and the shield flew back toward Steve. He caught it with his magnetized gauntlet on his arm and he ducked a punch and he kicked the agent in the chest sending him into a tree.

Natasha saw an agent coming up behind Steve and she threw a shock disc and it hit the agent in the neck and shocked him. He hit the ground with a wet smack. Steve heard an agent behind him and he threw the shield at a tree in front of him and it bounced off and flew back and hit the agent in the chest. Natasha grabbed his shield and she dodged a punch and slammed the shield down on the man's foot, smashing the bone and she brought it up and smacked him in the face. She tossed the shield back to Steve and he caught it just in time to put it up to block five bullets.

Natasha brought the gauntlet that Steve gave her and a hologram shield came up and it stopped six bullets from hitting her. Steve threw his shield at the agent who fired and it hit him in the gut, knocking him out. He looked at Natasha "Run"

They both ran off into the forest and agents were following them close behind. Steve vaulted over a log and Natasha slid under it, they both kept running and an agent came out in front of them. Steve brought the shield up and knocked him out of the way. Natasha jumped and dropkicked an agent and she quickly recovered and continued running. Steve saw that the slope was about to drop a bit "Drop" he said and they both slid down the slope and they landed on the level ground and Natasha rolled forward and flicked her hair up as she landed. Steve rolled and smacked into a tree and he made a dent in it. He got up and he looked up the slope and the agents weren't following them.

Steve gave Natasha his hand and he pulled her up and they both stood there catching their breath. Natasha looked around and they were by a road and there was a building with cars around it. "Think you have it in you to steal a car again?" she asked

Steve inhaled and he saw the building as well, he was covered in dirt and so was she, but he still had the duffle bag and he looked at her "Why not"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hill**_

It was late and Hill was standing around Steve's office. She was leaning against the wall and she was staying in the far right corner of the room. The others had all gathered there as well, Sam was sitting on his desk and Rhodey was standing by the door with his arms crossed. Vision was looking out of the window that was behind the desk, and the view was dark and he could see the faint outline of the city lights through the trees. Wanda was sitting in one of the chairs that were in front of the desk. Hill knew what they were doing there, they were about to be yelled at and asked as to where they think that Rogers could have gone.

Hill was as surprised as everyone else when she learned that Steve had broken Natasha out. He didn't involve anyone else, and now Morse was upset and they were just waiting for her to come bursting through the door. Hill almost wanted to laugh at the thought of Steve and Natasha escaping, now he had no idea what they were going to do or where they were going to go. She didn't want to know, she would rather not know so she wouldn't be able to let it slip to anyone.

Sam was slightly shaking his head, he never thought that Steve would actually do that? Then again he saw how they were when they came to his house for help a year ago. They trusted each other and Steve seemed like he would do anything for her, well by the past events of the night he knew that to be true. Rhodey glanced at Sam and he stared at him with a hint of anger in his eyes. Sam saw the look and he wasn't affected by it. He could take him in a fight if he had to. Sam saw the door begin to open and he stood to his feet.

Hill watched closely as Morse walked into the office and she was holding a file. She strode in and she looked at all of them and she tossed the file onto Steve's desk and she looked at all of them one at a time again. She was angry beyond recognition and her nostrils were flaring.

"What the hell happened tonight?" she asked

Everyone was silent, and no one wanted to say anything, even Sam who was very clear on not trusting Natasha. Morse looked at Vision and he wasn't paying any attention to her, he was just staring out of the window, he knew how angry she was; he could see in the reflection her nostrils flaring and her eyes burning.

"Did Rogers tell anyone of you anything about this?" she asked glancing at all of them.

Hill looked up at her and she quickly looked back at the floor, she would rather not get into a screaming match with her. Hill just stayed quiet and kept her gaze away from Morse and she was just going to wait it out. Morse looked at Rhodey "How did they escape?"

Rhodey chuckled "You're seriously asking that question? Captain America and Black Widow, they could break into Fort Knox" he said shaking his head

"We have a destroyed Quinjet and over fifty agents in the medical bay because of those two"

"It could have been worse" Sam said looking up at her.

Morse tilted her head and she turned toward Hill "Was there any indication of Rogers' intentions?"

Everyone was still quiet and Morse knew she wasn't going to get anything out of them. She exhale and she walked toward the door "We start hunting them down right now" she said bitterly as she left the office.

Sam put his hand to his chin and rubbed his skin, Rhodey still had his arms crossed and he looked over at Hill "Was there any indication?"

Hill opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it as quickly as she went to speak. Rhodey knew that look and he nodded, he rubbed the back of his head and he looked at Sam "Well never thought I would be ordered to hunt down Captain America" Rhodey said, he still couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth.

Hill finally took that as a time to speak, she walked forward "We're not hunting them" Hill said with authority.

They all looked at her in surprise "Then what are we doing?" Wanda asked

Hill was silent for a few seconds trying to figure out what they were going to do. She finally found the answer "We are going to find that mole"

Sam scoffed "Natasha was the mole"

Hill looked at him with concerning eyes "If you truly believe that, you don't belong here"

Sam frowned and swallowed, his lips parted slightly and he nodded "Then who could the mole possibly be?"

Hill had no idea "We can start from the bottom and work our way up" Rhodey said

"That could take a while" Wanda said

They all nodded and Sam looked at the floor and he nodded "We can pick up where Cap left off, we need to go over the evidence that is against Natasha, and we need to confirm it or debunk it. We need to go over the video and find other sources besides some appear and one video"

They all looked at him with looks of confusion mixed with inspiration. Sam looked at them weirdly "What?"

Hill walked forward "You just pulled a Captain America" she said walking to Steve's chair.

Sam smiled and he looked at Rhodey "We need the evidence, take Wanda and go gather it. I know Steve was already doing an investigation and maybe we can find something he missed."

Rhodey motioned Wanda and he gave Sam a nod before leaving "And keep Miss Belova out of this" Sam added as they left.

Vision turned around and he walked up to Sam and held out his hand. Sam eyed him in confusion. Vision kept his hand out and Sam slowly took it. "I think I know how we can get extra evidence"

Sam felt like they struck gold "How?"

Vision looked at Hill "Can you get James to help us out?"

Hill looked up and she was somewhat surprised that Vison knew about Bucky. Then she remembered he was an extremely smart intelligence so she quickly got over it. "Bucky has been working on the more active version of the investigation. Maybe he ran into things that don't match"

Vision looked at Sam, he gave him a little nod. Sam knew he had to start being more trusting with the people he worked with. Otherwise he wasn't going to last long here. He looked at Hill "Get him on board"

"What about Barton?" Hill asked suddenly remembering the archer.

Sam had forgotten him too, he hadn't seen Clint in months "Keep him updated, but his family needs him, let him know about Steve and Natasha's escape and tell him about what we're doing. We need to keep this quiet from Miss Belova and Morse"

"Belova works for Stark" Vision said

San nodded "Yeah, but she isn't Stark is she?"

Vision nodded and he understood what he meant. Hill walked toward the door and she pulled her phone out as she left. Sam and Vision were left standing in the room. Vision glanced at the window and then back at Sam "Mr. Wilson?"

Sam looked at Vision "Mr. Wilson is my father, Sam please"

Vision nodded with a half-smile "Sam, what do you think Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff are going to do?"

Sam hadn't thought about that and he stood silently and he looked away from Vision and kept his eyes on the floor, "I don't know Vision, but if I could guess, they're going to make Morse very unhappy, because she isn't going to catch them"

"How can you be certain?"

Sam smiled "Because they know what they're doing, can you stay here?"

Vision nodded "Yes, where are you going?"

Sam walked toward the door "I need to talk to someone, and that would be the boss"

Vision looked at him with confusion as he left and eh raised his eyebrows. "Fury" he said softly.

 _ **Bucky**_

The Helicarrier was safe and it wasn't on fire, Bucky was proud of that. He was sitting in the conference room waiting for Fury o come in. He was told to wait, so he did. Bucky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out and he saw the call I.D. He answered it and he spoke "Hill?"

"Bucky, how did finding the Adaptoid go?"

Bucky smiled "I got it, and it's locked up right now"

"Good, um we had a situation a few hours ago"

Bucky was silent and he thought of the possibilities and he spoke "What?"

"Steve broke Natasha out of her cell and they escaped the facility and Morse is extremely pissed."

"Wow" Bucky said surprised and he nodded, happy that Natasha was still alive and that her and Steve were together.

"Yeah and there's another thing I wanted to ask you"

"Shoot?"

"We need your help, did you run into anything during your side of the investigation that doesn't add up?"

Bucky thought about it and only one thing came to mind. "When Jane started tracking the Adaptoid, it showed where it had been and it was at the facility before it came to blow up the Helicarrier"

"Blow Up the Helicarrier!?" Hill exclaimed

Bucky had forgotten that she didn't know "Its ok, I stopped it"

"Thank God, don't do that to me"

"Sorry, but does that help?" he asked

"Yeah it might, thanks babe"

Bucky smiled and he chuckled "Ok, let me know if you need any more help"

"I will. I love you"

"I love you to" he said and he hung up and he saw Fury walk in as he put the phone back in his pocket.

Fury sat down and he exhaled "The Adaptoid isn't destroyed, but you hurt it pretty bad"

"What can it help us with, anything with the mole?"

"Hmm you know what happened at the facility a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, Hill told me"

Fury nodded and rubbed his chin "Wilson also told me, we need to keep their investigation away from Morse. Morse is a good agent, but once she gets engulfed in her work…"

"She becomes rather hard to like?" Bucky finished

Fury paused and he nodded "yeah, so what to do about Rogers and Romanoff"

Bucky was quiet for a minute as he watched Fury think about what to do "We help them do their thing" he said

"It's going to be tough, Morse isn't the best at her job for nothing"

"We just need to be careful"

"Yeah, and I need you to track Rogers"

Bucky's eyes widened "What? Um that isn't a good idea sir"

Fury nodded "I know, but I need to be able to keep an eye on them, stay a good distance away, do not ever make contact unless it is absolutely necessary"

Bucky nodded "yes sir, you do know that what we are doing is treason"

Bucky stood to leave and Fury stopped him "I know, but I'm the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. what can they do? Barnes, off the record. How are you and Hill doing?"

Bucky was shocked that Fury was asking him that "Um good, we're good"

"Ok, have you given any thought about the future?"

Bucky was starting to get that everyone was asking him that "Not at the moment" he said honestly

"You don't want to be doing this forever do you?'

Bucky looked at the floor "No, but I'll do it as long as I can" he said walking away

Fury watched him leave and he nodded, he just needed to know where he stood on things. He just needed to talk to Hill about the same situation. He would let them go if they wanted to leave and get out, but he had a feeling that they both weren't like that.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Early morning…_

The road was constantly turning and trees hovered over each side of the road. The colored leaved riddled the ground and the trees were starting to become bare. The road was empty as a black Ford truck drove down the road. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon and the rays of sunlight pierced through the small gaps in the trees, which would have been filled with leaves if it wasn't already fall. The truck was going at a steady pace, Steve was driving and Natasha was sitting in the passenger seat. They were both still in their uniforms and covered with dirt. Steve had one hand on the wheel as he drove, his other hand was picking dried dirt out of his hair.

The truck was coming upon another sharp turn and he put the other hand on the wheel and turned the wheel. The truck went around the corner smoothly, Steve had the heater on and he felt rather comfortable, well as comfortable as he could get when he had dirt in places that were just plain annoying. He glanced over at Natasha, she was somewhat reclined in the seat and she was asleep. She hadn't slept since she was put in the cell, if she did, it wasn't restful sleep. Her red hair was longer than it used to be, it was resting on her shoulders. She had dirt in it as well, dried dirt was also smeared over her face in some places.

Steve noted how peaceful she looked when she was asleep, he looked back at the road and he continued driving. He hadn't been in this situation in a year. He fondly remembered when he had stolen a truck and they were heading toward the army base in New Jersey where he went through basic. It was recently after they had kissed and she asked him if she was his first kiss since 1945. He smirked at the memory and he looked back over at her, she was his first kiss since 1945. He looked back at the road, afraid that if he stared at her he would crash the truck. He paid attention to driving, but he couldn't; help but on occasion to look over at her.

He smirked to himself and he sighed, he wished he could remember what happened in those four months. He knew his memory was coming back, but what if hers didn't? What then? Could he stay as a friend? He had no idea, he stopped thinking about it. He drove the truck around another curve and he saw that the gas gauge was getting low. He frowned and he saw a sign that said a motel was a mile ahead. He decided that they would stay there, he had money, and actually he had a lot of money. He had gotten quite a sum of it when he was frozen for seventy years. That would be why he has an apartment in almost every place he found interesting. It may not have been the smartest choice to do that, but he liked the idea of being able to stay in difference places. It made moving around easier when he had a place to go.

As the sun was starting to touch the road and it was becoming slightly warmer outside, but there was still the bitterness if the wind. He saw the motel down the road and he started to slow down. He pulled into the parking lot and he parked the truck in a spot that was close, but not too far away from the place he had to go to pay. He put the truck in park and he pushed the door open and he climbed out. He slightly shivered when he felt the cold air, the air was also moist. He could smell the wet grass, he knew that he was going to dray some attention with what he was wearing. He stood next to the truck door and he unclipped his chest and the Kevlar came off and the thin blue fabric was able to be seen.

He placed it on the seat of the truck and he pulled off his shoulder Kevlar as well and he looked more normal. He grabbed his wallet and he made his way to the entrance. He opened the door and he could smell cigarettes and cheap beer. He decided that maybe he would act a little bit so whoever was at the counter just wanted to get the money from him and want him to leave as fast as possible.

He started to make his walk a little less normal and he put on a dumb drunk smile and he walked up to the counter and he saw the bell and he lightly tapped his hand on it, but he missed it twice before he actually hit it. The door opened and a man in his forties, or he was just unfortunate looking came out and he had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He saw Steve, but there was no chance he was going to think that it was Captain America, he was covered in dirt and acting like he was drunk.

He sighed, clearly looking annoyed and Steve glanced over at a sunken in green leather couch and he raised an eyebrow. "A room?" he asked with a tired voice

"Yeah, do you have one with two singles?" Steve said slurring his words a little.

The man pulled a key off the wall and handed it to him "Second floor, number fifteen"

Steve took the key and he pulled out his wallet "Twenty five" the man said

Steve pulled out a twenty and a five and he placed it on the counter "Thank you" he said

The man rolled his eyes and took the money and he waited till Steve left. Steve slightly stumbled out of the building and the man shook his head "Crazy, kids"

Steve waited till the door closed to fix his walk. He felt the concrete road move under his feet, he looked down and it was full of rocks. He nodded and went over to the truck. He opened the door and grabbed his chest and shoulder Kevlar and he slung them over his shoulder and he tapped Natasha on the shoulder.

A knife was instantly out and at his throat as she woke up, she stared at him and she blinked "Oh sorry" she said tiredly

Steve had frozen and felt the cold blade leave his throat and he gulped "Its ok, I got us a room. We can clean up here"

Natasha put the knife away and she sat up by letting the seat fly upward when she pulled the leaver. She opened the truck door and stepped out, Steve grabbed the duffle bag and pulled it out of the window.

"It's morning" Natasha said while rubbing her eyes.

Steve nodded as he walked past her "Yeah, and we aren't in New York anymore"

Natasha became slightly more awake when he said that "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Pennsylvania" he said as he reached the stairs and walked up them. Natasha looked around and they were in the middle of nowhere and she raised her eyebrows and followed him up the stairs.

Steve looked at the door numbers and he saw fifteen at the end, he got the key ready and he put it into the knob and unlocked the door. He was juggling the duffle bag and his Kevlar as he opened the door with his boot. They both walked in and the room was warm and the carpet was older. There were two singles and a bathroom. Steve put the duffle bag on the chair that was by a night stand in the corner.

"You can clean up first" he said as he casted his Kevlar onto his bed.

Natasha was too tired to try and be nice and let him go first, she walked toward the bathroom. She closed the door and she turned on the light. She stared at herself in the mirror and she sighed, what had she gotten them into? She turned toward the shower, which was also a bathtub with a shower curtain across it. She pushed the curtain away and she turned the water on and she listened to it as it smacked against the tub and she waited for it to get warm. She sat down on the toilet and its seat was all the way down, she ran her hand through her dirt ridden hair and she sighed. She began to take off her boots and as she unclipped them she heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry, you want your conditioner?" Steve asked

Natasha frowned and she spoke up "yeah, you got my conditioner?"

The door opened and Steve handed her the conditioner and he gave her a little shrug with a shy smile "well yeah, is that weird?" he asked

Natasha smirked as she held her conditioner in her hand "No, it's sweet" she said softly

"Ok well let me know if you need anything else" he said before he closed the door back.

Natasha tilted her head "Huh" she took off her boots and her feet were able to be seen. She stood up and she grabbed her zipper and she started to pull it down. She suddenly got a thought of inviting Steve in for a shower together, she didn't know why. She shook her head, why was she thinking about that?

She pulled the zipper down the rest of the way and she slipped out of her cat suit and it fell to the floor. She stood there in her black bra and panties and she reached back and unclipped her bra. She let it fall away and she pulled down her panties and she turned toward the tub and she hesitated. She turned around and she didn't know what she was doing, she just wanted to test something. She cracked the door open and she quickly turned around and climbed into the tub and stood there and she saw that there were two curtains and one was clear. She pulled that one closed and she pulled the knob down and the water switched from running a bath and it flew out of the shower head. She took a step back as the water hit the tub and she tested it with putting her foot under the warm water. She walked under it and she let the hot water flow over her body and her hair became wet and dirt started to flow down onto the tub's floor.

She pushed her hair back out of her face and she let it get as wet as it could get and she reached for the conditioner. She started to wash her hair and she glanced over at the door and she couldn't see anyone peaking in. She knew that Steve wouldn't do that even if he thought about it. She didn't know why she even tried to tempt him. She had to stop thinking like this, Steve is just a friend. A very good friend, and she felt the warm water traveling down her chest and lightly flowing over her nipples. She took a deep breath and she put her head back under the path of the water and the conditioner was moved out of her hair and it flowed down her chest and the feeling of it tickled a little. She didn't know what she was doing and she slowly moved her hand up to her left breast and she lightly squeezed it and she ran her finger lightly over her nipple and she took a deep breath as she felt the sensation.

She glanced over at the door and she wished that it was closed now, she rested her hand against the wall and she kept rubbing her breast. She closed her eyes and felt the warm water flowing down her body and she massaged her breast and she sighed. She just had an itch to scratch, her mind went toward something that turned her on. She found that actually quite difficult and she tried thinking about Bruce. She exhaled with a little bit of pleasure on her lips. She move her right hand down her arm slowly and she kept her left placed on her breast and kept lightly squeezing and massaging it. She opened her eyes and she knew that Bruce wasn't doing it for her, she closed her eyes and she kept going.

She moved her right hand down her stomach and she went down toward the wetness between her legs. She touched her clitoris and she began to lightly rub it in circular motions and she moaned softly and her mind went to the first thing that popped into her head and she saw Steve standing there in Sam's bathroom with his white tank top and he was washing his hands. She saw his muscles move and she moaned a little louder. She leaned against the wall and she moved her left hand to her right breast and she closed her eyes harder as she felt the pleasure flowing up her body.

She pictured Steve walking toward her and his smile and she moved her right hand faster and she gasped in pleasure as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up into her brain. She saw him in his uniform giving orders and she found it sexy and her finger found her opening and slipped inside and rubbed her upper wall. She kept a loud moan from coming out of her mouth and she slightly whimpered as she held back the urge to moan. She saw Steve working out and she watched as his muscles shifted and moved as he hit the punching bag and she could feel pressure building and she moved her hand faster. She pictured him shirtless and his abs staring he in the face and she moaned and she felt her climax coming.

She was breathing fast and she was whispering his name as she came and she let out a groan and she shivered. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked at the door and there still wasn't anyone looking in. She stood up straight and she sighed in relief as she felt her orgasm slowly fading, she turned off the water and she took a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her wet hair. She stepped out of the tub and she went to the door "Hey Steve?"

She felt a small shiver as she said his name and she blinked and swallowed "Yeah?"

"Can you hand me a towel and the duffle bag?"

"Yeah"

She didn't wait long till she saw the duffle bag appear through he cracked door and she took the strap out of his hand. "Thanks"

She grabbed a towel and dried herself off and she started to dress herself. When she was done she grabbed her suit and undergarments and walked out of the bathroom. "You can go next" she said

Steve looked up from a book that he was reading. He had found it in the night stand and he set it down "Ok, be out in a flash"

Natasha watched him enter the bathroom and close the door. She sighed and walked over to her bed and laid down on it and she put her head back into the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, she needed to be careful.

* * *

Steve was standing in the bathroom after his shower and he was drying his hair off with the towel. He noticed that the mirror was fogged up and he lightly sighed as he started to dry his torso off. He moved the towel down each of his legs, making sure to dry every inch. He Stood up and he looked at the duffle bag and he reached in and pulled out the first thing he grabbed.

He brought the item of clothing up and he was startled when he was holding one of Natasha's bras. He dropped it and it fell to the floor and landed on his foot. He sighed and he knelt down in the tiny bathroom and picked up the bra. He stood back up and he caught a scent of sweat and something else. He frowned and he sniffed again and he realized it was coming from Natasha's bra. He closed his eyes and cursed his heightened senses. He looked at the black bra and it actually smelled pretty good for being drenched with sweat.

He put the bra back into the duffle bag and he grabbed his boxers. He took a deep breath and the scent of sweat and some aura that he didn't know what it was traveled up his nasal passages and into his brain. He suddenly felt his heart begin to beat a little faster and he felt a little odd. He pulled up his boxers and he noticed he had an erection, he closed his eyes and he sighed. _Really, all I did was catch a small whiff of her bra._

She shook his head and he grabbed his jeans he had packed and he put them on. He had to angle himself weirdly so they would fit. He button the jeans and he grabbed the duffle and walked out of the bathroom. He found Natasha lying on her bed and she was staring up at the ceiling and she looked at him as he walked into the room.

Natasha found herself staring at his abs and she suddenly felt her heart jump and her mind wanted to just tackle him to the floor and start kissing him, _damn._ She made herself look away and Steve put the duffle bag back on the chair and he grabbed a grey shirt and he put it on. He grabbed his grey and cream flannel over shirt and put it on as well. Natasha didn't know why, but she found that rather sexy, she closed her eyes. _Get a grip Romanoff!_

Steve walked over to his bed and took a seat. He saw that Natasha was wearing those boots he had packed and blue jeans, she also had a black shirt on and it complemented her form and she had a cream jacket lying next to her. He found himself slowly moving his gaze up her legs and to her stomach and over her breasts and resting on the smooth skin of her neck. He blinked and cleared his throat and he laid back and he looked over at Natasha.

"Natasha?" he asked

Natasha looked over at him and she stared into his blue eyes and suddenly found herself wanting to reach for her breasts. She pushed the thought and urge down and answered. "Yeah"

"Do you know what an Adaptoid is?"

Natasha was reminded of what that was when she suddenly remembered a memory of when she fought one "Yeah, why?"

Steve shook his head "It's probably nothing"

Natasha sat up and turned over toward him and rested on her arm "No, what?"

Steve did the same and he spoke "The flaw is saw while going over the video for the millionth time was in the corner of the video the back door to the training floor is able to be seen by a glimpse"

Natasha nodded, she always entered through that door, it was closer to her quarters and it let her stay away from people she didn't feel like talking to. She continued to listen.

"Well in the video when you are done setting the charges, you walk out past the wall the is used as a barrier for sparring, it saw the door open and your boot appeared for a second and then the video ended"

Natasha frowned "are you saying what I think your saying"

"If it's that the Adaptoid copied itself to be you and was in the training floor and set the charges and left just before you got there, then yes"

Natasha let her mouth fall open in shock "I didn't do it" she was even surprised by it.

Steve slightly frowned "Of course you didn't do it"

Natasha smirked and she looked at the mattress that her arm was resting on. Steve smiled at her "But sadly the rest of the video is gone, so that is all the evidence I have against the evidence"

Natasha nodded "Ok, well we are on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. What are we going to do?"

Steve was silent for a minute "Nat, what organization would want to destroy you?"

Natasha didn't hesitate "Red Room"

"Right, but Niko is Red Room, so old Red Room. What could they have done to try and destroy you?"

"I don't know, I was the only successful subject in that place"

Steve was silent for a minute and he tilted his head "But what if you weren't?"

Natasha looked at him in surprise "What?"

"What is your weren't the only successful subject, what if after you left. They tried again"

Natasha was at a loss for words and she suddenly saw that as a possibility, she suddenly felt a little threatened by it. "It's possible"

"Ok then where were you trained?"

Natasha looked at Steve with a glance and she was starting not to like where this was going.

"No, Steve. I'm not going back to that place"

Steve looked at her with sympathy "If we want answers, we have to. I will be with you"

Natasha shook her head "Steve, you have no idea what they did to me in there" she said suddenly felling tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't need to know, we need to know if they tried again. Natasha, this is the only way"

Natasha shook her head and her voice was breaking "I don't think I can step foot in that place"

Steve sat up and walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. He saw her shying away from him and she wouldn't look him in the eye. He slightly hesitated as he moved his hand to her arm "Natasha, maybe this will help you move on"

Natasha looked up at him and a tear ran down her cheek "If you don't; want to go in, I can go by myself" Steve added, and he would completely understand if she agreed to that.

Natasha was silent for a good five minutes and she felt better with his hand on her arm. _I can't let him go in there alone, he wouldn't know what to look for. I need to go with him, I'm his partner and I'm not going to make him do it alone. I do need to move on. Ok Romanoff you can do this._

Natasha looked down at the mattress and she suddenly noticed why she loved Steve more than Bruce. Bruce was a way for her to escape and Steve was a way for her to move on. Bruce understood her, but so did Steve. The words of Steve rang through her mind "Running away and getting away are two completely different things". She closed her eyes and she sighed "Ok, we'll go" she said softly

Steve nodded and he gave her an encouraging smile, Natasha wanted to tell him she loved him, but she was afraid about what he would do. She didn't know if he felt the same way, what if he didn't? That would be devastating to her, but what if he did? Natasha watched him stand up and he went back to his bed. He laid back and he looked at her "We'll leave in the evening"

Natasha watched as he closed his eyes and she spoke softly "Steve?"

Steve opened his eyes and he looked over at her "Yeah"

"Come here" she said

Steve stood up and walked over to her and Natasha's heart was hammering and she didn't know what she was doing. She went onto her back and she put her hand on the right side of her and she patted the mattress. No words were spoken and Steve swallowed and he walked over to the other side and he sat down and he put his lag up. He kept his eyes on her and she kept hers on him. Steve laid back and Natasha turned toward him "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Steve asked and he could feel her warmth radiating toward him.

Natasha felt tears coming toward her eyes "I just don't know if I can move on"

Steve's eyes gave off a sense of acceptance and kindness that Natasha so deeply desired and he moved his hand to her face and she slightly shuttered from his touch. His warm hand on her face and the loving feeling of it resting on her cheek. "I'm here for you no matter what" he said softly

Natasha looked at him and she brought him close and wrapped her arms around him. "Just hold me" she said into his shoulder.

Steve nodded and he rested his hand on her head and lightly brushed her hair "I'm here, its ok."

Steve closed his eyes and he never wanted to let her go and he was taking all the warmth he could from her embrace and he knew that he loved her, but right now he was just being a good friend. Even though he wanted to be so much more.

 _ **Clint**_

As he brought the axe over his head and brought it down on the small piece of wood and split it in two, Laura came out with the phone. Clint set the axe down and let the handle rest against his leg and he took the phone from Laura. He was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face. He wiped his forehead and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello"

"Barton" Hill said

"Oh, hi Hill. What is the reason for this lovely call?" he asked swallowing

"Um I have some news"

"Yeah you going to tell me my friend is dead, goodbye" he said and he was about to hang up.

"Natasha is still alive" Hill said quickly

Clint frowned "She is?" he asked relieved "Did you stay the execution?"

"Uh…no, Steve broke her out of her cell and they are both now fugitives" Hill said frankly

Clint was surprised by the words "Wow" was the only word he could use to express what he was feeling.

"Yeah, and now we are trying to find the real mole"

Clint was confused "Wait first you said the mole was Natasha, now you're looking for the real one"

"Well the evidence still points to Natasha, but right now hell with the evidence. We're going by our guts now"

Clint nodded "Do you need my help?"

"No, just wanted to keep you updated"

"Do you literally expect me to stay here and do nothing while S.H.I.E.L.D is hunting Steve and Nat?"

"Yes"

Clint frowned "Oh, wow, am I really not that important?"

"Clint you have a newborn" Hill exclaimed

"That's right, I tend to forget that… of course I know I have a newborn" he quickly said with sarcasm

"Just stay with your family, if we really need you, I'll let you know"

Clint rested his hand on the handle of the axe, and he sighed in frustration "Ok, you're the boss"

"Good, just take the time off and enjoy it"

Clint nodded "I am enjoying it, just all that's happening makes me want to shoot something"

"I know how you feel"

"Ok well you let me know if you need my assistance"

"Will do, say high to Nathaniel for me"

Clint smirked "Ok, oh Hill how is Barnes?"

There was silence on the line "Fine I guess"

"Fine?"

"Yes fine, we're both busy. I don't exactly know his mood every hour"

"Ok sorry. Just how serious are you guys getting?"

"Serious" Hill stated

"Like boyfriend serious or engaged serious?"

"Engaged!? He is just my boyfriend, neither of us have talked about going any further" Hill said slightly defensive.

Clint smirked and held back a laugh "Has it stopped you from thinking about it?"

"Barton… I… ah… talk to you later" Hill said quickly and hung up

Clint chuckled and he ended the call and he let the axe fall to the ground and he walked toward the house. He walked through the door and he could smell lunch and he slightly groaned "Smells good"

"Thank you, what was the call about?" Laura asked as she added some seasoning into a pot that was on the stove.

Clint took a seat at the table "Oh just that Natasha and Steve are on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D"

Laura almost dropped the spoon in her hand "What?"

"Yeah apparently Cap broke Nat out of her cell and they escaped"

"Where are they going?"

Clint shrugged "I have no idea, but Cap and Nat know how to avoid detection. They literally spent three days in a compound and no one knew they were there till the place exploded"

Laura nodded and she turned her attention back to the food "So do they want you to come in?" Laura asked, hoping that it was a no.

"Actually they want me to stay here, and I argued a little, but that's because it's Cap and Nat" Clint said slightly raising his hand

"Well, one of us is happy you're staying" Laura said turning toward him

Clint smirked "Yeah, how happy?" he said walked up to her and putting his hand on her arms and slowly moving them down.

Laura smirked at him "I think the kids can go to bed early tonight"

Clint chuckled "Maybe they need to do their chores to" he said looking at her and he glanced down.

"Maybe"

Clint kissed her and he turned toward the stairs "I'm going to take a shower"

"Good, you're sweaty" Laura said teasingly as he started to climb the stairs

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was lying on his bed in his quarters and he was asleep. He was still in his tactical gear, he also had his leg hanging off the bed. He was dead tired and he needed sleep, and he was finally getting it. He was snoring softly and he slightly stirred and he opened his eyes. He looked around, remembering where he was and he groaned and turned over and closed his eyes. He didn't want to get up, he laid there for another ten minutes and he couldn't get back to sleep. He sat up and he yawned. He ran his hand through his hair, which was unkempt. He rubbed his eyes and he moved his feet over the floor and set them down.

He slightly moved and his back cracked, he exhaled while standing and he walked over to his desk. He saw that papers were still everywhere, and he took one and looked at it. He had to blink a few times till he was able to read it clearly. It was about some old Hydra base and he let it fall to the floor. He groaned as he walked toward the door. He opened it and the bright lights in the hallway busted through his eyes and he quickly closed them. He let out a sigh in frustration and he walked down the hallway half blind.

He yawned again and he leaned against the wall and he pushed off, continuing to walk down the hallway. His eyes adjusted to the increase of light and h was soon awake and walking normally toward the hangar. He needed to catch up to Steve and Natasha. They had a whole night ahead of him and he was behind. He entered the hangar and he made his way to his Quinjet, the S.H.I.E.L.D personnel were behaving as usual; fast but not panicking. He ascended into the Quinjet and sat down in the pilot seat. He flipped a few switches and the engines came to life. He sat there and he felt the vibration as the engines slowly increased in power.

He put his hands on the controls and he lifted the Quinjet off the ground and he slowly flew toward one of the many exits. He pushed the thruster forward and the Quinjet shot out of the Helicarrier and he flew it up into the air. Bucky was flying for an hour when he got the thought about not following Steve and Natasha. He knew that Fury wanted to keep an eye on them, but he knew that they would catch on to him and he had other things to worry about than where they were. He trusted them to get whatever they had to do done. He put the Quinjet on auto-pilot and he grabbed his I-pad and he contacted Gerald.

He was looking at the screen when suddenly the radar on the Quinjet started to beep rapidly. Bucky canceled the call and he looked down at the radar and it showed two missiles coming toward him and they were moving fast. Bucky took control of the Quinjet and he increased the throttle and he flew forward. He felt the g-force as he pushed the Quinjet to its limit and he saw the missiles were getting closer. He turned the Quinjet and he did a half roll to the right and the missiles kept tracking him.

He pushed down and the Quinjet went into a nose dive and he flew through a cloud. He was getting pressed into his seat and the missiles were still coming and they were getting closer. He could see the earth getting closer and he pulled up and he just missed the side of a mountain and he barrel rolled and one of the missiles hit the mountain and rock scattered everywhere. He gritted his teeth as he banked to the left and the missile missed and hit the ground and exploded. Bucky pulled up and he exhaled in relief, who the hell shot those?

Bucky kept the Quinjet at a steady speed and he looked around out of the canopy, he could only see clouds and mountains. He frowned and then the radar beeped again, his eyes looked at it and there were five missiles this time. Bucky cursed and he made the Quinjet flip backwards and fly toward the missiles. He saw them in the distance with their white vapor tails. He pushed the throttle and the Quinjet shot forward. Bucky had to time it just right, he saw the missiles getting closer and the radar's beeping became more erratic. Bucky exhaled and he made the Quinjet banked to the right and he dodged the missiles and they tried to turn and they hit each other and exploded.

Bucky inhaled as he leveled out. He saw another Quinjet flying in the distance, Bucky let the main guns down and he got closer and fired at it. The other Quinjet banked and he missed and it quickly rolled and flew back around and fired at him. Bucky made the Quinjet go into a nose dive and he banked to the left and rolled, he came up behind the other Quinjet and he flipped backwards and fired. The bullets pierced the enemy Quinjet and fire erupted from its engines and it had a cloak of black smoke following it as it crashed into the trees below.

Bucky slowed down and he landed the Quinjet as fast as he could and he stood up and he grabbed a rifle and he cocked it. He hit the manual release button and the ramp unsealed with a loud hiss and it lightly placed itself firmly into the dirt. Bucky descended and he had the gun ready and he lightly jogged toward the downed Quinjet. He stopped when he got 10 meters from it, he slowly walked toward it with his rifle ready. He stepped over the burned chunks of bark and the piles of tossed up dirt. He got to the ramp and he grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it down with little effort. He stepped inside and he checked the corners and he didn't see anyone. He took a silent breath and walked further into the Quinjet. He got halfway when someone came out of the dimly lighted Quinjet and tried to tackle him. Bucky turned and hit him in the head with the stock of the gun and shot him as he was on the ground. He saw that it was a normal soldier and he noticed something on his shoulder.

Bucky looked around and he couldn't see anyone else. He knelt down and he kept the gun aimed toward the cock pit and he looked at the patch on his shoulder. It was a black circle with a large white spider on it. Bucky frowned and he stood up and looked around, _Niko._ He walked toward the cock pit and he checked the pilot and he was dead. Bucky heard a noise behind him and quickly turned and he saw a man crawling away from the Quinjet. Bucky lowered his rifle and ran out of the Quinjet and he grabbed the man by the back of his coat and he pulled him around.

The man had a large cut on his face and he had blood leaking out of his nose. He pulled out and knife and tried to stab Bucky. He stopped it and he took the knife and crushed the blade in his left hand and he pulled him closer. "Did Niko send you?" Bucky asked

The man didn't respond, but he just looked at him "What does Niko want? Did he send you?"

The man blinked slowly and he gurgled and blood flowed out of his mouth and Bucky looked at him with disgust and let him drop back to the ground. Bucky stood up straight and he heard clapping behind him. Bucky froze and he slowly turned and he saw Niko standing by a tree and he was up on the mount of tossed up dirt.

"Bravo, Barnes. That was good flying"

Bucky aimed his rifle and fired, Niko dove out of the way and pulled out a pistol and fired at him. Bucky rolled and the bullets missed him as they sunk into the earth. Niko was behind a tree and he smiled "It's been a while old friend"

Bucky was kneeling behind the wing of the Quinjet "Too long" he said softly

"I bet you are wondering what I am doing here"

Bucky knew he wasn't wrong, but honestly he didn't care. He slowly moved toward the front of the Quinjet and he got to the canopy and Niko Spoke again. "Well after Moscow, I needed to figure out some things"

Bucky didn't respond and he leaned out of his hinging place and he saw Niko was standing behind a tree and he wasn't looking in his direction. "You killed my men" Niko said and he came out from behind the tree and looked forward and Bucky wasn't where he thought he was. Bucky stepped out of cover and fired, he hit him five times in the chest and Niko fell over. He groaned and he fired at Bucky. He dove out of the way and he fired at Niko again. Niko rolled and he got up and ran at Bucky. Bucky fired his last few bullets and they hit Niko in the chest and he tackled him. Bucky hit the ground and he rolled backwards, kicking Niko off of him.

Niko stood up and he pulled his Kevlar off and he smirked "You'll need to do better than that"

Bucky pulled out a knife and Niko looked pleased and nodded. Bucky ran forward and so did Niko, they met in the middle and exchanged blows. Niko dodged a slash and he counter with a kick, which threw Bucky off balance and he came back and he punched Niko in the face. Niko stumbled away and he brought his foot around and missed Bucky, and he was already next to him and he stabbed Niko in the ribs. Niko's mouth opened and he looked at Bucky and smiled "Now we're talking"

Niko grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck and head butted him, Bucky backed off and he pulled the knife out and Niko chuckled as he quickly healed. He looked at his newly healed wound "You have to love Red Room, always pushing things"

He attacked and Bucky dodged the punch and he jabbed him in the ribs and he rolled and he landed on his knees and he kicked back and hit Niko in the knee, making it give out on him. Niko hit the ground and he quickly recovered and he was back at it. Niko tackled Bucky and they both landed on the ground and Niko hit Bucky in the ribs. Bucky groaned and he pushed Niko up and eh grabbed him by the throat and he punched him with the metal hand. Niko was dazed and blood came out of his nose and he stood up and got off of Bucky, Bucky got back up and didn't give Niko and break and he ran and jumped at him. He brought his hand back and hit him in the face and Niko stumbled away.

Niko stood back up to straight posture and he smiled "There's the Barnes I know"

Bucky kept going and he swung at Niko and he blocked it and Bucky tossed the knife up and he grabbed it and sliced Niko on the hip. Niko grunted and he swung his arm back and hit Bucky in the face and he picked him up and threw him into a tree. Bucky stood and he wiped blood from his face and he spit. Blood was in his mouth and he took a step forward and Niko went to kick at him. Bucky caught his foot and he twisted it, breaking the bone and he brought his elbow down at the knee and snapped the leg backwards. Niko stumbled away in pain and he brought the leg forward and it snapped back and it was healed again.

Niko ran at Bucky and he ducked a punch and jabbed him in the ribs twice and Bucky felt the air leave his lungs, and he countered with a head-butt. Niko wasn't dazed by it and he punched Bucky in the face twice and Bucky blocked the third punch and he kneed him in the ribs and he hit him in the back of the head with his elbow and he smacked into the dirt. Niko turned his body and swung his leg and swiped Bucky's feet from under him and he fell and hit the ground. Niko rolled toward him and brought his elbow down onto Bucky's gut, Bucky arched forward and he was wheezing and he got back up and he punched Niko in the face and flipped him over.

Niko got back up and he was breathing heavily and so was Bucky, they both stood with their hands up and Niko sighed "Either one of us dies, or we both die tired"

"I'm good with both of us dyeing tired" Bucky said hoarsely and he stepped forward and Niko threw a punch and so did Bucky, they both hit each other in the face and Bucky brought his leg up and hit Niko in the neck and he fell over and landed on a bush. Niko slowly stood up and he ran toward Bucky and slid forward, Bucky jumped over him and he twisted through the air and he brought his hand down and hit Niko in the chest. Niko groaned as the air left his lungs and he quickly got up "I think you broke my sternum" he said holding his chest

Bucky was breathing heavily "You're done Niko"

Niko chuckled hoarsely and he shook his head "This is just a skirmish, the main event is still to come"

Bucky exhaled and he heard a chopper above him and he saw a ladder fly down and Niko grabbed it. He flew away and Bucky watched as he became smaller and smaller. He turned and he fell to his knees exhausted. He slowed his heart beat and calmed down, he stood and his legs were shaking slightly and he slowly walked back toward his Quinjet. Bucky walked up the ramp with great effort and he stumbled and caught himself on the cot and he walked toward the pilot seat. He sat down and he hit the button and the ramp ascended and resealed with a hiss. He took a deep breath and he turned the Quinjet back on and he slowly increased in elevation and he hovered above the trees and he hit the throttle and he flew upward toward the clouds.

He didn't have time to go keeping an eye on Steve and Natasha, he flew back in the direction of the Helicarrier. He was catching his breath and he sighed. He grimaced and he felt his ribs and he noticed one was cracked. He groaned as he felt the rib annoy him. He needed to talk to Fury about Niko. He was now back in the game, and Bucky just beat him, barley. He knew what Niko was doing, he was testing the waters, seeing if he was in good condition to fight. Which now he knew that he was and that he needed to be in better condition. Bucky sighed in pain and he closed his eyes, Niko was really starting to be a pain in the ass.

Before he knew it he was flying back into the hangar and he landed the Quinjet, he saw Fury standing there with another agent and he looked confused as to why he was seeing Bucky returning. Bucky killed the engine and he opened the ramp and he slowly walked to the opening Fury saw Bucky standing there with his hand at his ribs and blood was coming out of his nose and he had a bloodied lip. Bucky took a step forward and fell and rolled down the ramp and onto the hangar floor.

Fury ran forward and he yelled for a medic and Bucky was staring up at the ceiling of the hangar and at the rafters that were scattered throughout the ceiling. He blinked and his vision darkened. He was going to pass out and he knew it, Fury came into view and he knelt over him "Barnes!?"

"Hey Nick" Bucky said hoarsely

"What the hell happened?" Fury asked

Bucky blinked and he looked at Fury and he saw the medic running toward him "I have a cracked rib and I'm dehydrated. Oh and Niko's back" Bucky said and he slowly closed his eyes and he passed out in exhaustion.

Fury sighed and he nodded, he looked at the medic "Take him to the medical bay, and get Hill here"

"Yes sir" the medic said as he checked Bucky's vitals and his eyes. "I need someone to help"

Fury motioned for five agents and they picked Bucky up and carried him toward the medical bay. Fury stood and he had his hands on his hips, he knew that Rogers and Romanoff were on their own. He needed to trust them to get it done. He sighed and he walked toward the main flight deck.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was sitting at Steve's desk and he had Vison standing next to him. He was watching the video of Natasha setting the explosives and he tried to watch closely. Rhodey was looking at pictures as he sat in one of the many chairs that was now stored in Steve's office. Wanda was standing by the door and Hill was answering her phone. Vision saw something and he pointed it out "Stop the video"

Sam paused the video at the exact moment that Natasha walked out of frame "You see the rear entrance of the training floor door opening?"

Sam looked and he did see it opening and he saw a single boot, he looked up at Vision "That is what Captain Rogers saw" he said

Sam nodded and he looked back at the image of the boot "So that's Natasha?"

"She was the first one in the training floor and the rest of the video was erased the night after. There is no other person that would have been, Miss Romanoff was in the training floor twenty minutes before us"

"So if that's Natasha" Sam said pointing at the boot "Then who is this?" he said pointing at Natasha.

"It was said the mole used an Adaptoid" Vision said

"Yeah, but the Adaptoid has to at least look at you for a long period of time" Sam said

"Yes, but it can disguise itself as anyone, and Mr. Barnes said that when they were tracking it, it showed that it was here before the Helicarrier"

Sam nodded and smiled "I think we got evidence that Natasha didn't do it"

Hill looked rather shocked "I have to go to the Helicarrier, Bucky is hurt"

Sam frowned "Go, we got this, Hill we found some evidence" he said smiling in triumph

Hill heard them talking and she shook her head "It is, but it won't sway Morse. She is too wrapped up in it to go with that small amount of evidence that could be wrong"

Sam knew she was right and he nodded "Well now we know why Steve broke Natasha out"

"Yeah, now we just need to find the mole, and now that we know it's not Natasha" Hill said

"Then we can refocus the investigation" Rhodey said

"Right, you got this I got to go" Hill said with a look of urgency

"Yeah go, we've got this" Sam said

Hill hurried out of the office and she made her way to the garage and she was slightly angry, _what did he get himself into now?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. Again you guys are awesome.**

 _ **Bucky**_

 _Bucky was standing near the door and he had his arms crossed. He was watching closely at the girl who was fighting. He noticed Kudrin standing across the room form him and she was instructing them, he honestly didn't listen to what she was saying. He watched as there were eighteen girls and they all waited turns for sparring. He looked all their faces and he knew that they were already trained killers, even if they were only fourteen years old. Some were showing no emotion and some were showing very little, the one he could always spot was anger._

 _He saw as one of the ones that was showing very little emotion stood behind four other girls waiting for her turn. He watched as the red headed girl kept her eyes focused on the fighting. Her eyes followed every move, and he noticed that she was inspecting the sparring partners and looking for flaws in their fighting style. He almost grinned at her determination. He watched her as time went one and she kept her gaze on them, and she never once looked over at any of the instructors._

 _He wasn't paying any attention to any of the other girls, they weren't catching his interest, not like the one with the red hair. He was looking forward to watching her spar, especially after she spent the past few hours studying the sparring partners. He noticed that Kudrin was becoming slowly upset as the girls would either do ok or they would get it wrong and take punch to the face. He saw that she was playing favorites, he never did do that. He trained every one of them in emotion control and teaching them tricks that would help evolve their fighting styles._

 _It came time for the red head to spar and Bucky slightly leaned forward, he was watching her closely. She stood in the middle of the sparring area and she had her arms at her sides. She wasn't even standing in a fighting stance. Five men stood around her and they had their hands up ready to fight. They slowly walked around her and she didn't even look at them. Bucky was waiting to see what would happen and then the man to her right made the first move._

 _He swung at her and she side stepped and she grabbed his arm and brought it around and made it hit another guy and she brought her leg up and hit him in the face, she ducked a kick and she landed on her back and she kicked upward and hit the man in the groin and he fell to his knees and she got up and ran at him. She jumped on him and brought him down and smacked his head into the floor and she rolled backwards and got to her feet and a man grabbed her from behind. She grunted and she hit him in the ribs and she grabbed his hand and extended it and Bucky could hear bones cracking. She hit him with the back of her head and as he leaned forward and she rolled over his back and hit another in the chest with both her fists and he stumbled away. She had two left as the others were lying on the floor moaning in pain. One of the sparring partners pulled out a knife and went to attack and she dodged the knife and it went past her face and his arm went over her shoulder. She hit him in the throat, crushing his larynx and he choked and eh hit the floor and suffocated._

 _She grabbed the knife out of mid-air and she threw it at the last man and it hit him in the hand. As he was reaching for a knife of his own. He groaned in pain and he saw her walking toward him and he reached for the knife with his other hand and she jumped and dropkicked him. He flew back and he hit the wall and he landed face first into the hardwood floor._

 _She pushed some of her hair back in place and she stood in the center of the sparring area and Bucky was impressed. He nodded and he felt a hand on his shoulder and it was a young man he knew very well. He saw him smiling and he was watching the fight as well. Bucky looked back at her and then back at the younger Niko and he saw the face drastically change and then go deathly pale and his eyes fogged up and he had blood running out of his nose._

Bucky shot up from lying on his back in a medical bed and he looked around and he was ready to kill someone. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating. A hand touched his and he was startled and he looked at who was touching him and he saw Hill sitting there with a look of concern. He instantly calmed down and he looked down and his left hand was on the corner of the metal frame of the bed and he had bent it by gripping it. He sighed and laid back and his head rested against the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep inhale to calm himself down and lower his heart rate.

He closed his eyes and he opened them and he looked at Hill. She was sitting to his fight and he saw her concern and he lightly smiled at her "Hey" he said softly

"Hey" she responded in a similar soft voice

Bucky took another deep breath "Niko's back"

Hill nodded "I know, you said that before you passed out"

Bucky nodded "Oh, well hos the damage?" he asked slightly wincing as he took another deep breath.

Hill looked at his chart "You have a burst ear drum, but I'm going to guess that already healed. You had a cracked rib and six others were bruised. Otherwise you weren't hurt"

Bucky nodded, he took that since he was still in his tactical gear that he hadn't been out long. "Three hours" Hill stated

Bucky looked at her and frowned "You've been unconscious for three hours"

Bucky nodded and he understood and he sat up. "You sure you're ok to move" Hill said putting her hand on his back and helping him.

"Yeah, just some assistance would be nice" he said as he let out a tired sigh.

Hill helped him stand to his feet and he looked around "How is the investigation going?"

"We know that is wasn't Natasha, but Morse is never going to buy it"

Bucky shrugged "Well so we can't stop her from hunting them down?"

Hill shrugged "apparently not, Morse is the boss in these situations that involve agents that turn fugitives, she even surpasses Fury in authority"

"Wow, well can you be a sweetheart and help me to my quarters?" he asked giving her a smirk]

Hill gave him and nod and she helped him walked out of the medical bay. Hill thought about what Barton had asked her, 'how serious is it?' She saw it as pretty serious. She just didn't know if it was the right time to talk to Bucky about it. She decided to screw timing and ask "Hey, um… how serious is this?"

"That Niko's back, pretty serious" Bucky said

Hill chuckled "No, this, us?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows "Oh, Jane and Fury asked me the exact same question"

Hill was surprised by that "Really"

"Well Fury wanted to know how far was this going to go. Jane was just wondering if I was going to ask you to marry me" he said

Hill felt a sudden rush of blood and slight nervousness when Bucky said the word marry. "Really?"

"Really" he answered and they got to his quarters and he opened the door.

They both walked in and Hill helped him to his bed and she set him down and he sat on the edge. Hill took a seat next to him and she was silent for a minute and she was staring at the floor. She was slightly hesitant to ask "Bucky"

Bucky looked at her and gave her indication that he was listening "How serious is this?"

Bucky looked at the wall ahead "How serious do you want it to be?" he asked rubbing his hand over his metal one.

Hill sighed "I don't know, we're doing fine right now"

"I know, but what about after all this?" he asked looking back up at her

Hill was silent and she was trying to figure out what to say. She was becoming slightly nervous "I don't know, I'm not thinking that far ahead"

"Me either" Bucky stated

"Do you want to go farther?" Hill blurted out without checking it with herself in her mind first.

Bucky was silent and he picture Hill with a ring on her left hand and he looked at the floor "I don't know"

Hill nodded "Do you ever think of a life beyond this, away from all of this?" she asked looking around the room.

"Honestly, not really" he said

Hill nodded and she sighed "I don't know either"

Bucky laid back and he looked up at the ceiling. He felt Hill do the same and they both stared at the ceiling and Bucky grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Hill"

"Hmm"

"If it were asked, would you settle down?"

Hill was silent and her mouth was slightly opened "I never really thought about it"

Bucky nodded "If you had a chance to get away from all of this, would you take it?"

Hill was silent and she really thought about it, the past few years have been some of the hardest in her life, but she really didn't see herself anywhere else but with S.H.I.E.L.D. "I've never been given the opportunity, I wouldn't know. This is all I've known since I was twenty. I don't exactly know how the normal life is, so I never thought about it"

Bucky nodded "When I was growing up all I could think about was serving my country and I couldn't see myself doing anything else"

"I know how you feel"

"I know you do" he said and he looked at her

Hill looked at him and his hair was blocking one of his eyes and she moved it out of the way. Bucky smirked "Thanks"

"No problem" she said smiling

"Maria"

She looked back at him and waited for what he was going to ask and her heart rate was increasing slightly. Bucky could tell she was nervous, he could feel her heart beat with his left arm, he swallowed and he gathered the courage to ask "Would you marry me?"

Hill was nervous because of that possibility and he had just asked it, making her slightly freak out. She didn't know what to say to him, she honestly thought about it and she couldn't see herself outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, but she also couldn't see herself with anyone else but Bucky. She inhaled shakily, Bucky was starting to think that he asked a bad question and he was starting to regret asking it now. He was starting to feel his heart begin to race and his anxiety level was rising, he had thought he would ask those words, and he just had, and it was to the most brilliant girl he knew.

Hill swallowed and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Bucky kept his eyes on her and he was waiting for the answer good or bad. Hill finally found the word that she wanted to say "Yes" she said

Bucky felt his anxiety suddenly wash away and it was replaced with a sudden feeling of happiness. "Really you're sure?' he asked

Hill laughed at his look of concern and she put her hand on his chest "Yes"

Bucky was starting to breathe faster and he was slightly freaking out and he quickly asked "When?"

Hill was silent for a minute "You tell me"

Bucky looked up at the ceiling and he exhaled "After we find the mole" he said

Hill nodded "Works for me"

Bucky suddenly started to laugh and Hill looked confused "what?'

Bucky chuckled "I just realized I asked you to marry me and you said yes and I don't have a ring" he said smiling sheepishly

Hill raised her eyebrows "Really?" she asked amused

"Really" he said nodding

"Well I don't exactly need a ring, it's not like I'm going to be wearing it out in the field"

"Good point, but you're still getting a ring" he said

Hill looked at him "Ok, take your time with it"

Bucky looked at her closely "Why do I get the feeling that means go get it now?"

"That's your imagination Barnes" she said

Bucky smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her "We're getting married" he said still only half believing it.

"Yes we are" Hill said and she was beginning to like the idea.

Bucky sat up and so did she, he put his arm around her and he leaned back into the bed and Hill followed him. They both laid there and Bucky held her in his arms and Hill rested her head against his shoulder. They both laid there with small smirks on their faces and Hill suddenly had a thought came to her mind and it slightly scared her and made her happy all at the same time. _What about kids?_

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was called into the Operations room by Morse ten minutes ago, he was busy when she called him down. He was on his way now and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. He got to the doors and two agents stood out of his way and the doors opened, he entered and he noted that when Morse was doing her job, it was like a military prison. It really gave off the feeling of not wanting to do anything. He found it funny that even though that's how it felt, Steve still had no problem breaking Natasha out, his first real mission as Captain America wasn't authorized and it was a prison break. Ironic that he basically did the same thing, but trade out Barnes for Natasha.

He saw Morse standing by the huge screen on the wall and there were other computers around the entire room. He had to admit she did have a lot of man power. Sam saw Miss Belova standing in the corner with a notepad and she was busy writing things down. He saw someone familiar standing by a group of computers, Sharon Carter was giving orders to the techs when Morse needed something, he noted that Sharon looked like she hadn't slept in months; he knew that she had to sleep, but she looked rather awful. Well ever since S.H.I.E.L.D came back everyone has been working hard. He lightly cleared his throat to let Morse know he was present. She turned and she was pleased to see him.

"Sam, we are on their trail" she said walking toward him

He found that hard to believe, but he saw that there was satellite images of a motel in the middle of nowhere. "Is that where they are?" he asked

Morse nodded "We have a tracking beacon in Natasha's suit"

Sam nodded and cursed under his breath, he hoped that they weren't moving in anytime soon. Morse stood next to Sam and she had a satisfied smirk on her face "We're moving in, in an hour"

Sam sighed and he looked at Morse, she noticed that he didn't seem pleased. "What is it?"

"What if you're wrong Bobbi, we have evidence that makes me doubt that Natasha is the mole"

Morse couldn't believe what she was hearing "Don't tell me you've fallen for her little game"

"Game?" Sam asked confused

"Natasha is a trained assassin and professional liar, she made a mistake and she is trying to get you to change your mind about her"

Sam was incredibly irritated now "It's on the video, and we would have more proof if the rest of it was deleted that night like the video coverage is after everyday"

Morse crossed her arms "Is that all you have?"

Sam couldn't believe her stubbornness "No, Barnes got the Adaptoid and when he was tracking it they found that it was in this facility for a while before it went to the Helicarrier and attempted to blow it up"

"Natasha made it do that so you think that she is innocent, but we have a clear picture that she is placing the explosives, not some thin evidence that seems more like it was planned in case she got caught"

Sam wasn't one for hitting a woman, but he wanted to punch her in the face "How can you be so obtuse"

Morse looked at him "How can you be so easily persuaded, first you think that Natasha did it, which she did, and now you are saying that she is innocent"

Sam knew she was right "Yes I don't trust Natasha, but that is not the point, even though I don't trust her, the recent evidence that has been found has made me doubt that she is the mole. I'm not going to let my bias opinion rule what I decide" He snapped

"I am not biased"

Sam looked at her and he was highly doubtful of that "Yes you are, I just told you evidence that you should be looking into, but you instantly assume that Natasha planted it to make it look like she is innocent, you can't see that she is" Sam said turning to leave

Morse's temper was at the boiling point "You be very careful what you do next Wilson" she threatened

Sam stopped and he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes "Morse, stop being a bitch" he turned to leave and he felt a lot better and now he just hoped that Steve and Natasha were about to leave, or that they left already, but by the fact that they have a tracking beacon in Natasha's suit says that they are still there. Sam quickened his pace and he was lightly jogging toward Steve's office. He opened the door and Rhodey and Vison were standing by the desk and Wanda was sitting in a chair asleep with a file still in her hands.

Rhodey saw the look on Sam's face and he knew something was wrong "What?"

"Morse found Steve and Natasha"

Rhodey looked alarmed "What?"

"They put a tracking beacon on Natasha's suit and they are going to move out in an hour."

Rhodey nodded and began to walk toward the door, Sam looked at him in confusion "What are you doing?"

Rhodey stopped before he got to the door "I'm going to warn Steve and Natasha, where are they?"

Sam thought back to the satellite images he saw "They're in a motel in… Pennsylvania"

Rhodey nodded and he walked out of the office.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Steve was walking in a dark room and he knew he was dreaming. He stood in the darkness and he couldn't even see his own hand and then a dim light appeared behind him. He slowly turned to look and he saw that a door had creaked open. He slowly walked toward it, he put his hand on the door and pushed it open. He was in his apartment in New York and he was standing in the room, he could see himself. He looked past himself and he saw Natasha lying on his bed and she was under a silk blanket and she was naked underneath. The blanket covered her breasts and it also covered her stomach, but her hip and thigh that led to that perfect ass was able to be seen. It looked like she was about to burst out of the blanket at any moment. He saw that her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her words. He read her lips though "Sit"_

 _He watched as he sat down in the chair and he glanced at his sketch book and a pencil. He looked back at Natasha and read her lips again as they moved "I want you to draw me Steve" and he could see her looking at him seductively. He watched as he sat in the chair and held the sketch book in his hands. Natasha spoke again "If you're going to draw me, you might as well get used to a live model"_

 _Steve stared at himself and Natasha as other words were exchanged and he saw Natasha's lips move again "When you're done drawing me, you can rip it off me"_

 _Steve swallowed and he felt a little lightheaded. He felt the floor fall under his feet and he fell and he landed on a bed. He opened his eyes slowly and Natasha was lying on top of him completely naked and she was still asleep. He could feel her warmth and he could feel her smooth skin on his fingers and he closed his eyes, not wanting to wake her. He felt the world move again and he was in a dark room with consoles and he saw himself fighting Natasha. He frowned and he saw her hit him in the ribs and he felt the searing pain from the punch._

 _He held his hand to his ribs and he looked around and he saw a man fighting a man with metal claws coming out of his knuckles. He frowned and he felt his head begin to throb and he remembered a name; Niko. He suddenly felt extreme anger toward him and he remembered that he had brainwashed Natasha and that was why he was fighting her right now. He groaned in pain and his head pulsed and throbbed. He fell to his knees under the pain and he was in the kitchen in Avenger Tower. He felt the pain go away and he stood up, he could smell the delicious scent of eggs and bacon with hash browns._

 _He looked over at the stove and he saw himself teaching Natasha how to cook, and he remembered that after Natasha woke up after they had brought her back she couldn't remember the last four months, but she still had her muscle memory, and that was why she was a good cook all of a sudden. He was breathing fast and he felt like he was having a panic attack and he turned around and he was in a different room in Avenger Tower, and it was Christmas. He was in his room and he saw that Natasha was sleeping in his bed and He saw himself walk past him and crawl into the bed and he faced Natasha and waited for her to wake up._

 _He looked at his watch and he saw the clock turn to 7:40 and he remembered that Natasha always woke up at 7:40. He saw himself holding a case in his hands and he was holding I in front of Natasha and he saw her wake up as he walked over and stood behind himself. He saw Natasha's face as she saw the case "Steve?" she asked slightly scared._

" _It's not a ring, don't worry"_

 _He saw the relief on her face and he saw himself open the case and they were ear rings. They were gorgeous and they matched Natasha in every way and he felt his head throb and he remembered that those were the ear rings that Natasha was wearing at the party when Ultron showed himself. He frowned and he felt tears coming to his eyes. The world flipped again and he was in one of Stark's private jets and he was watching Natasha and himself holding each other in their arms and they were lightly swaying as if they were dancing._

" _How did I get you" Natasha said_

" _I think the question is, how did we get each other"_

 _Steve felt his heart jump and he felt the floor fall under him and he flew down and he saw the motel room that he was lying in and he was falling toward the bed and he smacked into it._

Steve opened his eyes and he had a tear running down his nose, he wiped it away and he noticed that he was still holding Natasha in his arms and she was asleep with her face buried into his shoulder. He could feel her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed. Steve saw that the sun was lower than when he had fallen asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock and it was 5:32 pm.

He knew that it was time to get moving again, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to lay there and keep holding Natasha in his arms. He slowly breathed and he felt Natasha stir slightly and she moved her head away from his shoulder and she looked up at him. Natasha had felt these arms around her before, they were the same arms she felt every time she tried to sleep, and they were loving and warm. Welcoming and they made her never want to leave, it gave her a sense of nothing else was going on, it was just what was happening right here in the motel room that mattered, everything else was cast aside.

She saw that he was awake and she slightly moved and Steve kept his arms around her and she stared at him. Their noses were only and inch apart and she was looking right into his kind blue eyes. She was losing herself again, Steve was losing himself in her brilliant emerald eyes. They said so much about her, the brightness of them when she could relax and have a good time and laugh, and the rich dark green that was mixed in with them gave them great depth, just like her character and personality; he loved them. He could fell her breath against his neck and she could feel his lightly touching her face, the subtle scent of spearmint was still there from his toothpaste.

She had her hand on his chest and she could feel his heart beating against her palm, it was such a strong beat. She loved the sound of it when she would put her ear to his chest. She could feel his hands by her lower back and her shirt was slightly up and his fingers were lightly brushing her smooth ivory skin. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she shivered.

Steve could feel her legs against his and her foot was lying against his foot and he could feel the slight tickling movement of her toes. He loved every part of her, and he just wanted to lie there all day. Steve hated to ruin the moment that he was craving "We should probably get moving" he said softly

Natasha looked up at him and she nodded, her rational mind was in complete agreement, they did need to keep moving or they were going to get caught, but her heart, the irrational part didn't care if they did get caught, she just wanted to lay next to him for as long as she could. She was experiencing the love that she had desperately wanted for her entire life.

Steve went against every fiber in his being and he moved his arms and he moved away from her and sat up. He felt strangely lonely and cold as he stood up. Natasha sat up and she stretched her arms above her head and she felt her back crack a little and she stood up.

She grabbed her socks that she had taken off before she had fallen asleep in his embrace and she slipped them on. She began to put her boots on and she saw Steve putting his socks and boots on, they were the same ones he wore with his uniform, they went well with what he was wearing. She stood up once she got the boots on and she saw Steve stare at her butt as she walked over to the door. She almost smirked, she liked it when he stared at her, she didn't know why. Steve zipped up the duffle bag with their things and their suits. He suddenly remembered her guns and the gauntlet, he unzipped the bag. He grabbed the gauntlet that would make the hologram shield and he gave it to Natasha.

She took it and her fingers brushed against his and he felt his ears become warm and his heart beat quickened, he smiled at her. She clipped it onto her wrist and it looked like a heavy watch, but it strangely fit her. Steve grabbed his shield and he stopped and he reopened the duffle bag and handed Natasha her two Glock Pistols. She gave him a nod of thanks and she put them on the inside of her jacket. She zipped it up and the jacket was closed and she looked like she couldn't possibly be carrying guns on her, but Steve knew she was the best at hiding weapons.

He zipped up the duffle bag and he picked it up and he grabbed his shield in his other and he walked toward the door. "Got everything?" he asked

"Yeah"

Steve saw Natasha grab the knob and turn it and he heard a constant beep and his eyes widened and he dropped the duffle bag and he shoved her out of the way of the door "Get down!" he yelled and he stood in front of the door way and put the shield up and the door exploded forward and he was thrown back and he hit the wall and smacked into the floor.

The world was spinning and all the sound was gone, there was only smoke and a loud ringing left. Steve was seeing two of everything and Natasha was shaking her head, making the grogginess go away. The smoke cleared and Steve was back to being somewhat alert and he saw three Agents file into the room.

Steve quickly stood up and he lunged forward and knocked one of the agent's guns down and he hit him in the face and he kicked him into the wall. Natasha was still on her back and she pulled a knife out and she threw it and it hit an agent in the throat. Steve smacked the other one out of the doorway with his shield.

"Contact! We have Contact second floor!" an agent outside barked

Natasha moved to the side of the doorway and he pulled out one of her pistols and she saw an agent walking up toward the door and she fired. He fell to the ground and Steve was on the other side of the doorway and he glanced down and the duffle bag was on fire. "Well there goes our suits"

Natasha fired a few more bullets to suppress and she reloaded her Glock. "Steve!" she said as an agent came through the doorway, Steve turned his attention toward him and he smacked him in the throat with his elbow and he tumbled over choking. Steve peeked out from the doorway and he saw that there was an entire platoon of agents, maybe a little more and he saw Morse standing in the back directing them. Steve saw an agent with a RPG and he raised his eyebrows. "Nat, get behind me, we're going to run again"

Natasha nodded and she quickly walked to the other side of the doorway where Steve and as she got past the opening bullets came through and hit the wall. "I don't think they're trying to capture us" Natasha said

"Well we did piss Morse off" Steve said

Steve saw another agent come through the doorway and he smacked his gun with his shield and he saw an opening and he kicked him. He looked back at Natasha "Ok, go"

Steve ran out of the doorway and he but the shield up and bullets hit it and loud clangs of metal rang throughout the balcony. Steve could feel the soft tapping and he quickly walked sideways as they went down the balcony and Natasha was watching in the direction they were going and she fired at an agent, killing him. Steve glanced over the top of the shield and he saw someone see him and fired. He ducked his head and the bullet missed him.

 _That was close._

Steve saw that they were running out of balcony and he saw Natasha reloading her Glock. He turned and ran, Natasha followed and she ran next to him and Steve kept his shield up and bullets were still hitting it and he saw that bullets were trying to hit them in the legs. He saw from a quick glance that the agent with the RPG was about to fire. He saw the railing on the end of the balcony and he put his arm around Natasha and she looked at him and he jumped over the railing and he turned and they landed on a car. They made the roof slightly creak inward and the windshield cracked from the force of Steve landed on the car.

Natasha rolled off and landed behind the car and she popped out and fired at them. Steve rolled and he landed next to her. Steve pushed himself up against the side of the car and he was breathing heavily. He had his hand on his hip and Natasha saw blood leaking through his fingers. She looked at him in alarm "Steve"

Steve shook his head "It's not important, let's go"

Natasha thought that is was important, but she listened and she fired at the agents again. Steve slowly breathed and he pushed the pain from his mind and he glanced out from behind the car again and he saw Rhodey on his knees next to Morse and he was handcuffed. His suit was lying next to him and he had a bloody lip and a patch of gauze on his shoulder. He clenched his jaw and he looked around and he saw the edge of the parking lot where the forest was. He knew that they wouldn't get far, he looked for another option.

He saw an SUV and he saw that it was clear and they could steal it. "Get to that SUV" he ordered

Natasha slammed another magazine into the Glock and she nodded, she activated the hologram shield and she stood up and she held it up and the bullets smacked against it and it had the same effect as the real thing. Natasha aimed and fired at them and she hit two more agents, Steve pushed through the pain and he stood up and he tapped her shoulder and they both ran toward the SUV. Natasha ran out of ammo and she got to the passenger side and she put the Glock away and pulled out the other one and she only had one mag left.

Steve walked over to the driver side and he was jumped by an agent and he blocked a punch and he flipped him and he kicked him in the ribs. The agent slid across the pavement and he groaned in pain as he had his entire one side of his ribs broken. Steve opened the door and he got in and he put the shield in-between the seat and the center console. He saw that the keys weren't in it. He grabbed under the wheel and pulled the compartment away and he hotwired the SUV. Bullets hit the back windshield, but they barley dented it.

"They're getting away, after them!" Morse yelled into her communicator

The agents all went into the numerous other SUVs and Armored trucks. Steve got the vehicle started and he put his foot on the gas and the SUV went forward and he drove down the road. Natasha had one of her feet on the dash board for support as he made a sharp turn. Steve grunted as he felt a car slam into the back of them. Steve looked in the rear view mirror and he saw that six vehicles were following them. He exhaled and he hated that they weren't in very good terrain for getting away.

"It's going to get rough" Steve said and he saw an SUV pull up next to them. He saw that Natasha was ready and he turned the SUV, they slammed into the side of the other SUV and it was pushed away for a slight second then it hit back. Steve fought against the wheel and he kept the SUV straight and they were coming onto another turn. He gritted his teeth and he hit the other vehicle again and he made the turn as they didn't, they flew into the trees and rolled. Steve got one, now he just need to get five more.

The agents kept firing at them and the SUV was starting to show some damage, the entire back of the vehicle was riddled with bullet holes. The glass was shattered in places. Steve looked at another mirror and he saw a glimpse of something coming out of the top of the vehicles. Natasha saw it to "Mini gun" she said

Steve drove to the left and hit another vehicle and almost ran them off the road, but the loud buzzing of the mini guns filled the air and bullets slammed into the SUV. Steve could feel the entire SUV vibrating from the impact. He saw a bullet fly past his head and hit the front windshield. He saw that the back windshield was now broken and he saw that they were going to fire again and on instinct, he grabbed Natasha by the back of the head and he pushed her down as they fired. Natasha kept her head down and she was down farther than she would have gone since Steve pushed her. She noticed that two bullets flew through the top the seat and hit the dashboard, she forgave him for the slight pain of being pushed down too far since those two bullets would have hit her and killed her.

Steve lowered his head and he saw a bullet fly over him and it hit the top of the wheel and a chunk of it was blown off.

He let go of Natasha and they both sat back up and the entire compartment was riddled with bullets. Natasha looked over at Steve and he was unscathed and she looked at her seat and it looked horrid, but so did his. She then became alarmed that he had been hit, but she saw that his shield was behind him and she felt her anxiety lessen a little. He must have moved it as he pushed her down.

Steve cold barley see out of the windshield and he pulled his shield out from behind him and he smacked the glass and it shattered and broke. He placed the shield back behind him and he could now see the road. He saw the upcoming turn and he saw the SUV to his left and he hit it. The Vehicles scrapped up against each other and sparks flew and then the other SUV flew over the guard rail and was sent into the forest as Steve turned the wheel with one hand.

Natasha looked back and she saw an RPG, "Turn!" she yelled and Steve moved the SUV to the far right and the Rocket missed them by an inch and it sent pavement into the air. Steve hit the brakes and they slammed into the front of an armored car and he hit the gas again and they shot forward and he saw a weakness he could use. "Natasha give me the gauntlet"

Natasha unclipped it front her wrist and handed it to him. He clipped it on and he looked at her "When I say to, grab the wheel and turn us as hard as you can"

"What?' she asked

"I'm going to stop that armored car" he said

Natasha decided not to argue and listened to him, she grabbed the wheel with her left hand. Steve watched carefully and he saw his opening "NOW!" he ordered

Natasha pulled the wheel and the SUV turned and its wheels burned across the pavement and Steve opened his door and he stood up and as they were spinning and he activated the hologram. Natasha looked at him in alarm, but she couldn't grab him and pull him back into the vehicle. Steve aimed and he threw the hologram shield and it flew with a curve and it hit under the armored car and it hit the gas tank. It exploded and the armored car was sent up into the air and it did a flip and landed on another SUV.

Steve quickly got back into the car and shut the door just as they slammed into the side of the last SUV. Steve felt the shock and it pulled on his wound and he winced in pain. He gave the gauntlet to Natasha and he took the wheel back and he rounded the turn and he leveled out again. He saw the opening and he hit the vehicle again and the SUV shook violently as they clashed over each other.

Steve glanced at a sign and it said: Welcome to West Virginia.

He gritted his teeth and pulled away from the SUV and he hit it again, Natasha held onto the handle at the top of the roof and she felt the jolt of the vehicles smashing into each other. Steve saw a turn and he quickly turned and the other SUV didn't and they flew into the trees. Steve went straight and they weren't being followed anymore, Natasha looked behind them "I think we lost them"

Her words were thrown out of the window as four Quinjets flew over the hill and flew above them. Natasha sighed in frustration and Steve saw them, he made the SUV go as fast as it could. The Quinjets aimed and fired at them. Bullets hailed downward and smashed into the road and they were missing the vehicle by a few feet.

Morse was standing by one of the pilots and she was watching and she saw that they weren't hitting them. Morse sighed, she was getting tired of this and she flipped a switch and the pilot looked at her "What are you doing?" he asked alarmed

"Ending this" she said and she pressed the button next to it and two missiles fired out of the Quinjet and flew toward the SUV that Steve and Natasha were in. "Get out of this" she said softly

Natasha saw two missiles flying toward them "Uh Steve"

Steve glanced up and he saw them to "Hold on"

Natasha looked at him "We can't outrun missiles"

Steve looked at her and he stayed silent, she knew what that look meant.

Natasha exhaled, seeing the missiles flying down, getting closer and she closed her eyes.

The first missile hit directly behind the SUV and Steve swerved and the second one hit under them and the vehicle was sent up into the air and they flipped through it. The SUV flew off the road and smacked into a tree and the vehicle then spun as the force hit them. The front of the SUV landed in the dirt and Steve felt the airbags opened and hit him in the face and he felt the vehicle flip and landed on its back bumper and they flipped again and hit another tree making a loud crack as it broke from the force.

The SUV landed upside down and slid across the ground and dirt was flying everywhere and they smacked into a tree and the SUV came to a halted stop.

Morse saw smoke coming out from the trees "Ground team move in" she ordered

"Yes ma'am"

Two platoons of agents entered the trees where the SUV first hit the tree. They jogged out of two armored trucks that had stayed away from the chase. They moved out and they began to track the SUV and all they had to do was follow the broken trees and thrown up dirt.

Morse nodded and she looked back at Rhodey who was sitting on a chair and he was cuffed to it, he looked heart broken and he lowered his head and looked at the floor. "That's how you catch two Avengers" Morse said and she walked over and took a seat.

"Stay in the vicinity for ten minutes, have the crews clean up the mess and have the cover story ready."

"Yes ma'am"

Rhodey stared at the floor and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and he looked up at her. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. She saw what he wanted to do with his glare.

* * *

The world was spinning and turned over. Steve was lying against the roof of the compartment, he hadn't been wearing a seat belt and he had fallen out of his seat as they landed and slid across the ground. Natasha was smarter than him and had her buckle on, she was hanging there and she was unconscious and her hands were touching the roof. Steve blinked a few time and he turned over onto his stomach and he felt his bullet wound pull a little and he grimaced in pain and he looked around.

He could tell the sun was starting to set and he still had his shield on his back. He exhaled and he started to crawl out of the back of the SUV toward the front where Natasha was. He made two movements and he heard the faint sound of footsteps through the leaves and twigs. He heard voices and there were flashlights moving around in the trees about twenty meters away. He needed to get Natasha out and move. He quickly crawled over to Natasha and he saw that a thin line trail of blood was running off her nose as she hung there. He reached forward and he put his fingers to her throat and he was filled with relief when he felt a strong pulse.

He took his shield off his back and slid it toward the driver side door and he turned his body onto his back and he reached up and grabbed the belt buckle. He couldn't get it to release, he exhaled slowly and he pulled, breaking it. Natasha fell forward and she landed on Steve's gut and he groaned in pain as pressure was applied to his wound. He reached up and he grabbed the edge of the door and he pulled himself and Natasha toward it. Her legs came free and landed on the roof. Steve used two hands and pulled himself out of the SUV. He grabbed his shield and he set it aside and he reached in and pulled her out.

He put her across her shoulder as if he was going to squat her, and he knelt down and he grabbed his shield. He held his shield loosely from his hand and he carried Natasha and he began to walk forward. He walked up a small incline and he turned in alarm when he heard yelling. "Straight ahead!"

He saw that they had seen them, and he began to run forward and the agents sprinted after him. The team of agents ran after Captain America and one of them was contacting Morse. "Ma'am"

"Yes"

"They're on the move"

"What, they should be unconscious from that"

"Black Widow is down, but Cap is still on the move"

"Can you catch him?"

"Yes, but it's going to take a while"

There was silence then Morse spoke again "Shoot him"

"Ma'am?"

"Slow him down, don't kill him. Shoot to wound"

"Yes ma'am"

Steve ran down a small hill and he put his foot to a tree to stop himself from falling and he kept moving and he heard guns fire and bullets hit the tree next to him. He glanced back and he exhaled and he hopped down a small ledge and he landed. He put Natasha down and he put his shield on his arm and he scooped her up in his arms and he continued to run.

Morse looked at the pilot "Get a spot light on him"

"Ma'am"

Steve moved down the hill and the agents were following and firing at him. He ran behind a tree and two bullets hit it instead of him. Steve kept running and he kept Natasha close and he got to a large boulder and he stood and he hopped down and slid down the angled rock and he hit the ground and almost rolled. He stopped and looked behind him and he saw a Quinjet with a spot light fly over him and shine it down on him. Steve took a deep breath and ran forward, away from the light and it followed him. He ran over a log and he felt his ankle hit a dent in the ground and he felt his muscle strain a little and he grunted and he kept running.

The agents could see him making his way down the slope and they kept firing at him as they ran. One of them sprinted forward and rolled down a ledge and he landed and knelt down, aimed and fired. Steve ran past a tree and a bullet hit him in the left leg and he stumbled and he pushed past the stinging and he kept running, not slowing in pace. He got to another ledge and he saw that it was a farther way down and he didn't hesitated and he jumped. He hit the side of the rock and he tumbled forward and he kept Natasha's head from hitting the side of the rock and he landed on his back and he could feel a stick digging into his back. He pushed himself and he got to his knees and he put one foot forward and stood up and a bullet hit him in the back. He heard yelling above him. "No kill shots, no kill shots!"

Steve took a struggled breath and he ran forward and the spotlight was still on him. He ran down the slope and he could hear bullets whizzing past him and he groaned as he could feel his back starting to burn. He saw a clearing in the trees and he ran for it. He made it and he saw another Quinjet fly over him and turn around and its main guns aimed at him. He took a step and it fired around him, dirt flew up into the air and bounced against his face, he ran across the open meadow and he saw another line of trees and he ran as fast as he could.

"Ma'am were going to lose him"

"Pilot fire in front of him." Morse ordered.

Steve saw bullets hitting in front of him and he knew that they were only trying to catch him, not kill him, he kept running straight. He saw the Quinjet stop firing at him and he looked to his right and he could see the road.

"Get those armored trucks in there!" Morse ordered

Steve saw two armored trucks fly through the guard rail and into the meadow and they drove toward him. He looked straight and he was getting closer to the tree line and he kept running. He guessed those months of running longer and longer were helping, but he was still losing blood. He felt rather cold and he saw the armored trucks guns on them aim and fire at him. The bullets flew around him and he kept running.

And agent with a rifle stopped and aimed down his scope and he took his time and he fired. The bullet flew through the air and hit Steve in the shoulder and it flew out the other end and into the tree line. Steve exhaled in pain and he was about to enter the tree line and then a missile hit next to him and he flew into the air. He saw that he was going to hit a tree and he turned his back to it and he hit it and he made a huge dent in the bark and he rolled as he fell down toward the ground and he landed on his back. He saw that Natasha was still unconscious and unhurt, except for the cut on her forehead and the line of blood running down her side of her face and nose, it was mostly dry now. He sat up and he got up and groaned in pain as he did. He saw that he was in the thicker part of the trees and he ran forward deeper into the forest.

"Ma'am the trucks won't fit in there and the spot light won't help"

"I know"

"What should we do?"

"Operations over, they won this round, come back to base, we'll find them again"

"Yes ma'am"

Morse stood there and her hand was resting on the head of the pilot chair and she clenched her jaw. She turned toward Rhodey and she smacked the side of the hull in anger.

"What was that you said? That is how you catch two Avengers?" Rhodey said, giving her a smug smile

"We're not done yet Rhodes"

Rhodey stayed silent and he glared at her.

Steve ran down the slope and eh stopped when he looked behind him and all he could see was darkness. He went to a walk and he started to limp as he felt the pain from the bullet in his leg. He lightly groaned and he walked down past a large rock that actually was a small cave. He looked at it and he slowly walked in and it was warmer then it was out in the forest. He set Natasha down and he put her up against the wall and he stood up and he kept his head down so he wouldn't smack it into the rock above and he sat down next to Natasha and he saw that she had a knife in her jean pocket. He slowly grabbed it and he flipped the blade out, he turned his leg over and he saw the wound.

He pulled out his phone and he was surprised to find it unscathed and he went to the flashlight app and he flicked the light on and he pointed it at his leg. He took a deep breath and he slowly moved the blade to it and cut the wound open a little more and he set the knife down and he took another deep breath. _Come on Rogers, you've removed a bullet before._

He put his two gingers into his wound and he clenched his jaw and he groaned through the pain and he dug around and he pulled out the bullet. He looked at the little piece of deadly metal and he tossed it aside. He sighed and he lifted his shirt and he did the same thing to his hip and he tossed the bullet aside, same as the other one. He knew the next one was going to be tricky. He didn't need the light though and he reached back and made the little slit and he put his hand back there and his fingers couldn't; reach the wound. He was on the very edge of it, but he just couldn't reach it. He got an idea and he knew it was going to hurt.

He closed his eyes and he dislocated his shoulder and he gritted his teeth and held back a yell and he was able to reach the wound. He dug around and he found the little piece of metal and he pulled it out. He exhaled shakily and he tossed it away and he looked at his right shoulder and he took it with his left arm, he took a few quick breaths and he popped it back into place. He closed his eyes and he groaned softly and he slowly felt the pain start to go away. He laid there and he looked at his phone and he grabbed it and he went to contacts.

He was tired and he felt like he was going to pass out and he knew he wouldn't be able to call. He texted Clint and he told him where they were. He looked on google world and found where he was and texted the coordinates and he sent the message and he put the phone away and he laid his head back and he felt his eyes getting heavy and he closed them and he fell asleep in subtle pain and exhaustion.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was standing in the hallway when he saw that Morse was coming back. He saw the agents walking into the facility and he noted that they look horrible, he would take that as that they didn't catch them. He saw Morse walking in next and she had Rhodey behind her and he was walking forward in cuffs. Sam took a step forward and Rhodey looked at him and glared. Sam knew what that meant, he stopped and he watched them disappear. He sighed and he was worried that this was going to happen, now Rhodey was arrested.

He turned and walked toward Steve's office and he walked in and Hill and the others were working on the investigation. Hill looked up and she saw the look on Sam's face "What?"

"Rhodey was just arrested"

"What!?" Hill exclaimed appalled

"He went out to warn Steve and Natasha that Morse was coming and I guess she caught him before he could"

Hill shook her head "This is going too far" and she walked toward the door.

"Hill don't" Sam said after her

Hill stopped with her hand on the door, she looked back at him "Rhodey is now an accomplice to this thing"

Sam nodded "I know, but I was about to stop her, but he gave me a look."

"He wants us to continue working on the investigation" Hill said and she had seen that look before, he usually did it when he wanted you to back off and not help. She took her hand off the door "Ok, well now we're down three people"

Sam sighed "I know, and there is one thing that none of us have looked into and neither has Fury"

Hill frowned "What?"

Sam walked toward the desk, "We haven't even glanced at Belova"

Hill shook her head "She is Stark's assistant, she is supposed to be letting him know what happens here"

Sam nodded and smiled "Well she hadn't told him about Natasha being arrested and that they were on the run, I spoke to Tony earlier today, and he gave us the green light to check her out. He didn't sound too happy about it, he checked her out and he couldn't find anything, but then again he was just looking for stuff that would inhibit her from her job, reporting. We're going to look into every part of her life and learn all her secrets. I'll even interrogate her if I have to"

Hill hadn't really thought about Belova as being the mole, but again there had been weirder stuff happen over the years. "Ok, where do we start?"

"He childhood" Sam said and he looked at Vision "Vision, can you get another computer in here?"

Vison looked up and he nodded "Anything else you want before I get it?" he asked and he glanced at Wanda and he gave her a little look that no one else noticed but her and she returned the look.

"If you can, try not to get caught"

Vision nodded "I won't"

Sam let Vision past him and he looked at Wanda "Anything new with the paper work?"

Wanda looked at him "If you couldn't get more biased than Morse, no. Everything here still points toward Romanoff"

Sam sighed "Well then, toss the paper work. We don't need evidence against Natasha, we need evidence against someone else"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Clint**_

The sun was setting behind the hill and the house was quiet, well as quite as it can be when there is five people living in it and there's a newborn. Clint was sitting in a chair in the dining room and he was drinking a glass of milk. Cooper was watching TV with the volume up way to high, but it was because Nathaniel was crying. Laura was pacing through the house with him in her arms and she was shushing him and getting him to calm down. Lila was sitting on the couch and she had her hands over her ears. Clint was used to loud noises, but that never meant that they ever annoy him. He finished his glass of milk and after watching Laura try and calm Nathaniel down for the past seven minutes, that's right he was counting.

He stood up and walked over to the hallway, which was where Laura had moved onto when the kitchen and the living room didn't work. He saw her saying something to him, but he couldn't hear it over Nathaniel's cries. He walked forward and she saw him.

"Hon, let me try. You're exhausted, I got him."

Laura nodded and she handed him over to Clint, he slowly took him in his arms and he lightly bounced him in his arms. His cries didn't intensify or decrease. Laura looked at them both and Clint urged her to go to bed, he would join her once he got the little man calmed down. He walked back into the living room "That goes for you two as well, go to your rooms"

Cooper looked at him with disappointment and Lila got off the couch and she hurried up to her room and closed the door. Cooper slowly walked past and Clint looked at him "It's just a show, oh and you were just like this when you were born, so no frustration. You don't have to go to sleep, just let Nathaniel and I have some privacy, it worked for you" he said looking down at his son.

Cooper nodded and walked up the stairs, Clint heard his door shut and he looked down at his crying son. He held him closer "Hey buddy, what is the problem?" he asked and he sniffed "well your clean, um I know you can't be hungry."

Clint was thinking of ideas and he got one, he walked toward the living room and he grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped Nathaniel up in it and he walked out of the front door. He walked out into the cool evening and he headed up the hill. Nathaniel's cries lessened, but only a little. Clint climbed the hill and when he got to the top he stood there and he could see the sun setting. He propped Nathaniel up and he held him close and let him see the sunset. Clint lightly rocked him and he thought of something that he had seen Natasha do when he asked her about advice for any songs, she honestly didn't know very much, but there was one that he remembered.

Clint had to think of the words and he started to lightly sing in Russian. He looked down at Nathaniel and he looked at Clint and his crying started to cease and he listened to the song that he had no idea what the words meant, but the tune of it was heartwarming and soft. Clint smiled as he softly sung the lullaby and he noticed that Nathaniel was starting to fall asleep. He sung the lullaby till Nathaniel was asleep.

Clint looked at the sun and it sunk behind the distant hills and he turned back toward the house and he kept singing it, till he got to his room. He lightly pushed the door open with his foot and he put him down in the crib and he ended the lullaby and he slowly walked out of the room. He closed the door and he stood there for another five minutes and there weren't any cries. He sighed and he walked to his room at the end of the hall and Laura was sitting in bed and she was awake.

"How did you get him to calm down?" she asked as he walked over to his side of the bed.

Clint shrugged "Went up on the hill, watched the sunset and I sung a lullaby in Russian"

Laura looked at him "You need to teach me that lullaby"

"When do you have the time?" he asked smiling

Laura moved over and she snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her. He kissed her and he sighed. He was about to close his eyes when his phone chimed. Laura frowned "Who would be texting you at this hour?"

Clint shrugged and he pulled the phone out of his pocket and he looked at the message. Laura watched his face turn from relaxed to alert and slightly panicked "What?" she asked

Clint set the phone down and looked at her "I have to go, Steve needs my help"

"I thought he was on the run with Natasha?"

"He is, and they just had a run in with them and they are both hurt, I got to go" he said getting out of bed

Laura nodded "Yeah go"

Clint grabbed his boots that he had taken off when he entered the room "I'll be back late, don't wait up. Thank god I got an idea for a guest room"

Laura stood up and she put her arms on his shoulders "Go get our friends, come back safe"

Clint looked down at her "I will" he gave her a quick kiss and he was off down the hallway as quietly as he could. He walked down the stairs and he lightly jogged out of the house and toward the hill. He ran up it and he got to the top and he started his descent down toward the building where he had all his equipment. He got to the door and he put his eye to the window and it scanned him "Identity confirmed"

Clint opened the door and he walked past the archery range and past the small armory. He went down two flights of stairs and he came to a large room and a Quinjet was sitting there. He stared at it and he nodded and walked forward. He walked up the ramp and he climbed into the pilot seat and turned the engines on. He powered up the systems and he hit a button on the top corner and the ceiling parted away and he made the Quinjet hover up and he exited his hidden landing pad and he watched as the ground reclosed and he hit the throttle and the Quinjet took off in the direction toward West Virginia.

 _ **Natasha**_

 _Natasha felt the ground shake and glass fell onto the street. She looked above her to see a Hydra ship hovering high in the sky. She watched as Quinjets flew out of the sides and they fired at the buildings and down at the street. She saw one flying down toward the street she was on and it was going to make a pass. She ran and she slid across the hood of a car and she kept running. The Quinjet was getting closer and then it opened fire and blue energy fired down and exploded cars and concrete. Natasha slid next to a car as on exploded ten feet away and a large chunk of concrete smacked into the car, denting the side._

 _Natasha exhaled and she saw the Quinjet fly up and around a building and as it was banking she saw something green jump out of a building and grab the Quinjet and tear one of its wings off. She lightly smirked and she saw Steve and he slid behind the car, right next to her. He looked at her "You ok?"_

 _Natasha nodded "Yeah, Steve, were getting killed out here"_

 _Steve looked out from behind the car and he turned back toward her "I know, Sam is hurt and is back on the helicarrier"_

" _Word on anyone else?"_

" _No, when I try all I get is static and muffled voices"_

 _Natasha nodded and she saw a Hydra soldier running toward the car and she popped up and fired her Glock at him. She saw him hit the ground and she knelt back down. She looked at Steve "What's the plan?"_

 _Steve was silent for a bit "We need to find Skull, if I know Hydra as well as I think, they'll start to lose morale if Skull is taking a beating"_

" _Any word on the National Guard?"_

" _Yeah, twenty minutes, with no delays"_

 _Natasha sighed and she fired her Glock at another soldier, killing him. Steve put his hand on her face "Hey it's going to be fine" he said reassuringly_

 _Natasha accepted the touch and she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss "I adore you" she said and she saw a soldier getting close and she popped up and slid across the trunk of the car and rolled as he she hit the ground and hit him in the ribs and stood up and kneed him in the face. Steve stood and threw his shield at another soldier to her right and he jumped off the car and caught his shield in mid-air and he spun and held the shield and smacked a soldier in the neck as he landed. Natasha ran at Steve and he saw a soldier behind him and he stood ready for her. She jumped and prompted her legs forward and Steve caught her by her hips and he fell backwards and pushed her and she shot forward and hit the soldier in the chest, breaking his ribs and sternum._

 _Natasha landed on the street softly and she rolled backwards. She got up and she ducked a punch and she quickly jabbed him under the elbow, and she brought her foot up and kicked his leg sideways. He fell to his one good knee and Natasha put her hands on his shoulders and brought her leg up and hit him in the face. She turned and she saw a flash and Natasha was somewhere else._

 _She was standing in Steve's apartment, she recognized it by his kitchen. She remembered seeing Steve leave and she was walking toward his hallway. She stared at his door and she didn't know what she was doing. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in. She looked at his desk and she couldn't stop herself as she watched herself start to open drawers and start looking through everything. Natasha want to yell at herself. That was Steve's personal things, she had no right to go through those, but why was she. She felt a small ache in her head and she remembered that she was looking for her file._

 _She watched as she put the drawers back and she opened the big cabinet like door on the bottom and she looked around. She apparently didn't find anything and then just as she was about to take her hand out of it she brushed against a large book. She watched as she grabbed the large book that was a sketch book. What was she doing? She opened the sketch book and flipped through the pages and she was seeing normal drawings then she came to one that made her heart jump. It was a drawing of her and it looked real, it was in perfect detail and she couldn't believe that she was looking at it. Natasha watched as she flipped through more pages of her and then the door opened and she was startled slightly and she closed the sketch book and quickly returned it to its place._

 _Natasha felt panic rush through her veins and she stood up and then the floor gave away and she was in another room lying down on the bed. She was watching Steve leave the room with a smile. Natasha wiped a tear from her eye and she stared at the door. Natasha noticed that her leg was hurt, but it looked healed now. She watched as the Natasha on the bed stood up and walked toward the door. She followed her and she watched as Natasha hesitated to open Steve's door. Natasha could feel the adrenaline and nervousness as she slowly moved her hand to the door knob. She felt the cold metal and she turned it, she opened the door and she saw Steve standing there. He looked at her with concern "Nat, what's up?"_

 _Natasha took a step forward and she walked forward and she put her hands on his face and she kissed him. Natasha could feel his skin and his strong jaw. His lips on hers and her heart was racing. Steve put his arms on hers and pushed her away slightly, Natasha felt as her heart dropped and she looked at Steve. Steve was breathing and he looked at her and his kind blue eyes seemed to look different now. He leaned forward and kissed her and they both walked backward and hit the door, making it slam shut. Natasha moved her hand down his arm and his back and she felt his strong defined muscles and she felt his lips kiss her neck and she gasped slightly from the new sensation._

Natasha opened her eyes and she sat up and almost hit her head on the rock ceiling above. She shook her head and frowned _where, am I? The last thing I remember was flying through the air._ Natasha figured that Steve must have pulled her out of the SUV and now they were in a cave, but it was dark. She put her hand into her jacket and found a small flashlight and she flicked it on. They were in a forest and she was lying against the side of the cave. She shined the light outside and she saw nothing but trees. She suddenly felt worried _Steve!_ She shined the light around the cave and found him next to her. She sighed in relief when she saw him, but it was soon jettisoned out the cave when she saw that he had blood in places around him. She sat up and her head throbbed a little, she pushed the uncomfortable feeling away and she got on her knees and she looked at Steve's wound on his hip and she noticed that it had been cut open. She frowned, she looked around in close proximity and she saw a knife, it was hers and it had blood on it.

She shined the light across the cave and she saw three bullets lying on the cave floor. She sighed and she saw that had the thought _Steve was only shot once._ She felt her heart begin to race as she inspected him more. He had a bullet wound on his shoulder, it looked like a through and through. She saw that it wasn't bleeding, she left it alone and she saw that his pants had blood on them and she slowly turned him toward her and saw a bullet wound on his hamstring. She saw that it was cut like the one on his hip, she saw that it also wasn't leaking blood out, she pulled Steve over more and she saw another bullet wound on his back and she felt around it, it too had been opened more. He dug the bullets out, she sighed and she suddenly felt a warmth breath on her chest.

She looked down and she hadn't noticed that Steve's face was now buried in her breasts. Sure a jacket and a shirt and bra were blocking it but she could still feel his warm breath travel to them. She swallowed and she felt a little weird and she let him go back onto his back and she suddenly felt a little cold. The place where his warm breath was now becoming cold, she sighed and she laid back against the side of the cave. What was that dream? It didn't make any sense, why was she dreaming of New York being attacked. She thought back and she remembered that Red Skull had attacked New York, they beat him, but she kissed Steve. She had never had a dream like that before, maybe it wasn't a dream, and maybe it was a memory. Like the one that Steve were having, but if he was recovering from the brainwashing, was she recovering as well? The dream felt real, the air felt real, the smell, the thoughts, and the sensations. They were all real. She looked over at Steve, _did we have something during those four months?_ She frowned and pushed the thoughts away, they weren't important for right now, right now she had to focus on what to do. He must have carried her here, she owed him another one. She suddenly heard a twig snap and she reached over and grabbed the knife and held it ready.

 _ **Clint**_

 _Seven minutes earlier…_

The Quinjet flew through the cloud and it came out of the puffy white wall and a forest was lying below. Clint looked out of the canopy and he watched as he was getting closer to the coordinates that Cap gave him. He saw the moon was being covered slightly by the steady moving clouds, but the light was still shining through in some places, it gave the area a cold hollow look. Clint saw a large opening in the trees and he saw that it was a meadow and it was not in the best shape. As the Quinjet slowed down and began to descend with a slow hover. He could see tire marks in the dirt and there was also large holes in random places. Clint set the Quinjet softly on the ground. He killed the engines and he unclipped himself for the seat and turned. He stood up and he grabbed his bow and he flicked it open and the arms shot out and the string snapped back. He walked toward the ramp and he slowly descended and put his feet on the soft dirt. The tall grass with wild flowers were up to his knees and he looked around. He was holding his Quiver on his other hand and he hooked it onto the back of his coat.

He walked forward and he could feel the unevenness of the ground as he walked over holes that he guessed were made from bullets. He looked up at the sky and the moon was covered by the clouds and all its shimmering light faded and everything became incredibly dark. Clint pressed a button and two small lights came to life on both tips of the bow's arms. He kept the bow ready and in front of him. He heard a twig crack and he pulled an arrow out and knocked it and lightly pulled the string back. He stood in silence and he could see his breath as the light showed the vapor disappearing into the air.

He took a step forward, listening for anything that could be a threat, he couldn't hear a thing. He began to walk a little faster and he was heading in the direction that the coordinates told him to go, which as he looked in the direction was the tall trees that were ominously standing over the meadow and in the darkness and very little light, looked rather creepy. Clint swallowed as he kept walking toward them, they seemed like they were welcoming him, which he found creepy. He got closer and he heard another twig snap and he tensed and stood very still. He slowed his breathing and he kept his lights straight ahead. He slowly exhaled and he kept moving.

He got to the edge of the tree line and the moon decided to reappear and as it did he saw two glowing eyes looking in his direction. Clint stopped and his heart rate increased and he tensed up and he tightened his grip on his bow. The two glowing eyes stared at him and then a low grumble of thunder came from the south. Clint kept his gaze on the two eyes, and they were fixed on him. Clint exhaled and took a step forward and he heard growling. He stopped and he brought the bow up and he aimed the arrow in the direction of the two eyes. His lights weren't reaching that far into the trees and he kept his eyes from blinking.

He saw the eyes move to the right and he followed it with his bow and he saw the animal step out from behind the tree and into the lights rays and it was a large coyote. Clint sighed and he looked at it, he aimed and fired at it. The coyote was hit in the throat by the arrow and it couldn't make a noise as it fell over dead. Clint walked forward and he sighed as he walked up to the dead animal and pulled out the arrow. He put it back onto his bow and he sighed shaking his head, _I've been watching too many horror movies._

Clint walked through the trees and he came to a small decline in the ground and he slowly walked down it. He saw a cave to his left and he stared at it. He knew he was in close proximity of the coordinates. He walked past a tree and he stepped on a twig. He looked down and he heard something move in the cave. Clint took a step forward and shined the lights in the cave and a knife came toward him and he quickly moved out of the way as it lightly scrapped across his coat at the upper arm.

"Natasha?" he asked

"Clint?" Natasha asked in surprise

Clint lowered the bow and he walked forward and he saw Natasha sitting in front of Steve and he saw that Steve was out. "Is he ok?"

Natasha looked back at Steve "I think so"

"Well he texted me to come get you" he said walking into the cave and he ducked his head so he didn't conk his head against the rock.

Natasha held her hand out and Clint took it and pulled her up, she looked at him "It's good to see you"

Clint smiled "I wish it was on better circumstances"

Natasha nodded "Me to"

Clint looked at Steve and frowned "Well you seem like you can walk, but Cap doesn't"

Natasha looked back down at Steve and she tilted her head slightly "Come on grab an arm" she walked forward and Clint sighed and followed.

They actually had a hard time moving him out of the cave. Clint groaned as they sat him up against a tree. Clint stood up straight and he grimaced and he stretched his back "He's heavier than he looks"

Natasha sighed and she looked down at him "Well we got halfway there"

Clint chuckled "I think I have the other half left in me"

Natasha smirked at him and she grabbed Steve's left arm and she lifted it and Clint grabbed his right and they both dragged him up the incline and out of the trees and across the meadow. They were soon on the Quinjet and Steve was lying on the floor and Clint was walking toward the cock-pit. Natasha sat down and leaned against one of the crates and she had Steve's head in her lap. Clint began to take off and Natasha was looking down at Steve and she had her left hand holding his head.

She looked down at him and she began to run her fingers slowly through his hair. She softly smirked as she thought back to the dream, the sensation of his lips on hers. The day in the apartment when they had kissed. She sighed and she had her right hand on his jaw and she was holding his head steady. She kept her eyes on him and she didn't want to look anywhere else.

Clint settled the Quinjet and they were on route to the farm, he looked back at Natasha and he saw her holding Steve's head in her hands and she was playing in his hair. He decided to not speak, there would be plenty of time to talk later, he turned back toward the canopy and he smirked.

 _ **Rhodey**_

The room was quiet and Rhodey stared at himself in the two way mirror. He had been sitting there for two hours and he was waiting for Morse to come in and start accusing him of working with Natasha. He had his hands on the table and they were stuck there from the cuffs and he could still feel the subtle pain of the gunshot wound on his left shoulder.

He was breathing calmly and he kept his face as normal as he could and he listened for any loud noises. He could hear footsteps outside the door and he just waited till one of them opened the door. He didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't Morse that came through the door, it was Fury. Rhodey looked surprised, but he stayed silent as Fury closed the door and he knocked on the glass and moved his hand across his throat. He took a seat and he looked at Rhodey.

"I see that you have been arrested Colonel Rhodes"

Rhodey kept his face still and his eyes unblinking "Who is behind the glass?"

Fury was quick to answer "Hill and Barnes"

"You know what I was trying to do?"

"I do"

"Then you understand why I am here, I went against you"

Fury shook his head "You went against Morse, and I talked to her. You're off the hook, but you can't be in this facility anymore. That was the deal between me and her"

Rhodey scoffed "Really, so what am I going to do?"

Fury leaned back in the chair, he put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out keys. He leaned forward and unlocked Rhodey's cuffs and they fell away and smacked onto the table. Rhodey brought his hands close and he lightly rubbed his left wrist as the amount of pressure ceased. Fury put the keys away "You're coming with me and Barnes, we're going back to the Helicarrier"

Rhodey sighed and nodded "Go get your things, you have a new space to fill when we get there"

Rhodey frowned "And what is that?"

Fury stood and walked toward the door and he opened it and he looked at him "You're Barnes' partner"

Rhodey raised his eye brows "Really?"

"At least till Rogers and Romanoff return"

Rhodey nodded and he was surprised to actually be working with Barnes, it was actually kind of daunting. He followed Fury out of the door and he walked toward his quarters as Fury walked the other way and he opened the door to the observation room. He walked in and he saw Bucky and Hill in each other's arms and they were kissing passionately.

"Do you guys need a minute?"

Hill slowly looked at him "It's always longer than a minute"

Bucky coughed uncomfortably and he looked at Fury, Fury raised his eye brows to the words. Bucky looked at Hill and she was smirking. Fury sighed "I'll… see you on the Helicarrier Barnes" he said leaving

Bucky nodded "Sir"

Fury closed the door and he sighed. He nodded a few times and he still had his eyebrows raised and he shook his head. He walked away and he looked back at the door, and he kept walking.

Bucky had to keep himself from laughing and he looked at Hill "Maria"

Hill shrugged "What, you do last longer than a minute"

Bucky closed his eyes and he shook his head "Do you time me?" he said opening his eyes suddenly looking rather shocked. Hill shrugged "Once or twice"

Bucky tilted his head and gave her a look and he sighed and he raised his eyes brows "So those two times that you tapped something on your phone and put it down before we…"

Hill adverted her eyes to the floor and then back up at him and gave him an innocent look. Bucky looked at her closely "You"

"Yes me" she said and kissed him lightly

Bucky brought her closer, and he moved his right hand down her back and he grabbed her buttocks. She let her mouth open slightly and she gasped by his sudden aggressiveness. She looked at him and she gave him a smirk and she looked at the door "You did lock it right?"

Bucky reached over and locked the door, "Now I did"

Hill bit her lip and Bucky lightly squinted and he looked down at her suit. Hill had her hands on his arms. Bucky grabbed her zipper and he pulled it down. Hill slowly exhaled as she felt the suit become a little looser and Bucky saw the sides of her breasts and he could see her bra and he put both his hands on either side of the suit and pulled it away. It fell away and Hill undid his vest and Bucky pulled his shirt off and he held her close and he felt the smoothness of her skin, her warmth. He kissed her neck and Hill moved her hands to his back and she moved the left one up and she placed it on the back of his head and she moaned softly as she felt his tongue lightly tickle her.

Bucky unclipped her bra and it fell away and he felt her hands moved down his chest and she unbuckled his belt. He knelt down and he kissed down her stomach and he lightly bit her panties and he pulled them down with his teeth. Hill watched him, and his stubble brushed against her thigh and it tickled and she moved her legs and the panties were left on the floor. Bucky looked back up at her and he moved his hands up her legs slowly and he came around her hips and rested them on her buttocks. Hill shivered slightly when she felt his cold metal hand rest on her butt and she let a lustful sigh escape her lips.

Bucky kissed her hip and he stood up and he pushed his pants and boxers down. His member smacked against Hill's stomach and he saw her eyes become a little more dilated. Bucky looked at his metal hand and he pressed the button and he turned the current off and he pulled Hill closer to him. Hill jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hands on her thighs and held her up. Hill moved slightly and she could feel his cock against her vagina and Bucky angled himself and he slipped inside her.

Hill exhaled shakily and Bucky lightly moaned as he felt her wrap around him and he could feel her warmth and he closed his eyes and he rested his face against her chest. Hill hand her hand on his shoulders and she moved slightly and Bucky moaned as he felt her move down further onto his shaft and Hill gasped a little. She smiled at him and he began to move and she moaned softly and Bucky put his lips on one of her breasts. He moved his tongue around the nipple and he brushed his tongue lightly over the tip.

Hill closed her eyes and moaned a little louder. Bucky walked forward and Hill's back hit the window and she gasped as she felt his cock go a little deeper. Bucky kept a steady pace and Hill kissed him and she felt his metal hand moved up her lower back and it made her shiver. Bucky started to go a little faster and Hill moaned loudly. Bucky could hear that they were hitting against the glass and he hoped no one was in that interrogation room. Hill heard a knock on the door and Bucky stopped and he was breathing heavily and Hill spoke "yes?"

"Is everything alright in there, why are you hitting the glass?" a voice asked

Hill looked down at Bucky and he was trying not to laugh "I'm just letting out some anger" she said and she raised her eyebrows as Bucky moved slightly and she bit her lip and kept a gasp from leaving her mouth. Bucky looked at her and he mouthed "Sorry"

Hill gave him a look 'You did that on purpose'

Bucky gave her a look straight back 'No I didn't'

"Well try not to break it" the voice said

"Ok, sorry" Hill said

They both stayed quiet and they waited for another minute and Bucky looked at her "We need to be quieter"

Hill gave him a look "you want to stop?"

Bucky raised his eye brows "Hell no"

Hill smirked and Bucky resumed and she gasped softly as he went in and out of her, Bucky groaned as he felt her around him and he saw the look on Hill's face and he knew that she was close. He kept going and he moaned softly as he fucked her. Hill felt the familiar wave and she could try and hold it off, but she didn't and she let the feeling wash over her and she felt her climax coming and she moaned loudly and Bucky moved his hand to her mouth and muffled her moans of pleasure. Bucky felt the tickling sensation and he came and he held back a groan and he exhaled through his nose. He slowed his movement and he stopped and he sighed. Hill swallowed and she exhaled. Bucky was breathing heavily and he moved out of her and he held her in his arms and she released her legs from his waist and he set her down. Bucky leaned against the wall and he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. He grabbed Hill's panties and gave them to her. Hill took them and put them on and she put her bra on and Bucky handed her suit to her.

Hill began to slip into her suit as Bucky put his shirt back on and began to strap his vest back together. Hill zipped her suit up and walked toward him "You have work to do"

Bucky sighed "We both do, love you"

"Love you to"

They kissed and Bucky brought her into an embrace "well, you work is?'

"Oh, just looking into the past of someone that could be the mole"

Bucky nodded "I have to go deal with an Adaptoid problem"

Hill frowned "I thought you stopped that one?"

Bucky nodded "I did, but somehow it got up and walked off the Helicarrier"

Hill sighed "Work hard, but be safe" she ordered him

Bucky smiled "I try"

They kissed and he took her left hand in his right and he lightly rubbed her ring finger "Soon to be Mrs. Barnes"

Hill looked at her hand and smiled "Mr. Barnes"

Bucky gave her a kiss and he walked toward the door. He unlocked it and he opened it he looked back at Hill and with a teasing smile said "I would fix your hair, you look like you just had sex" he closed the door and Hill smirked and shook her head, _amazing sex._

 _ **Steve**_

 _Morning…_

The sun was beginning to climb over the horizon and its rays covered the wet grass and as it placed its light on the house, its shadow was casted over the front lawn and the small hill that lead to the barn. The house was quiet and Steve was lying in a bed. He stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open and he had to blink a few times till his vision came back to complete focus. He sat up and he looked around the very homey room. He saw Natasha asleep in a chair next to the bed. A cup of coffee was on the nightstand next to the chair.

Steve sighed and he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He pulled the covers off of him and he placed his feet on the wooden floor. He was still in the clothes he wore the day before. He inspected his wounds and they were fully healed. He rolled his shoulders and he let out a soft groan as he rolled his neck around. He looked at Natasha and she was still in her clothes as well, except her jacket was hanging on the arm of the chair. He recognized the place, Clint had come through and gotten them out of there.

He stood up and he took a step forward and Natasha woke up and looked in his direction. She saw that he was awake "You're up" she said tiredly and she stood up.

"I see Clint came through" Steve said looking around the room.

Natasha smiled and gave him a slight nod "He usually does"

Steve walked over to the window and he stared out of it and looked at the yard and the barn on the hill. He looked back at Natasha "You ok?" he said walking forward and he put his hand on her head and he saw the small cut on the top of her forehead on the right and directly under the hairline. Natasha didn't object to him inspecting the damage that was really as serious as a paper cut.

"Steve, I'm fine. What about you, you're the one who got shot?" she said and she lifted his shirt up to look at his wound on his hip. Steve shyly smiled and blushed as he felt her hand run across where the bullet wound was. Natasha found herself soon just rubbing his hip, because she was stuck staring at his abs. Natasha broke herself out of it and she looked up at him "At least you heal fast"

Steve nodded and he blushed even more, Natasha noticed and she smirked "Look Steve, thanks for…"

Steve stopped her by raising his hand slightly "Its ok, it's what partners do"

Natasha pit her lips together and she nodded and smiled "Well I hope you up for some chores" she said with a look of mischievousness.

Steve frowned "Chores?"

Natasha shook her head at him teasingly "That's the price for having Clint save our asses, chores" she said

Steve nodded and he exhaled "Right"

Natasha suddenly looked bummed, Steve frowned "What?"

Natasha put her hands together and kept them in front of her and she lightly bounced on her feet like a kid and she smiled at him "You didn't say language?"

Steve smiled and sighed "It was one time, are you guys ever going to let that one go?"

"Well…" she said getting close to him "No" she said and she walked toward the door "See you at breakfast"

Steve watched as the door closed and he shook his head, he smiled and he followed her. He walked through the hallway and as he got past two doors, he could smell food. He exhaled and it smelled good, it made his mouth water and then he was bumped into from behind. He moved and he leaned against the wall and two kids ran past him. "Sorry" Cooper called looking back at him as he ran. Steve recovered his balance and he smiled and walked toward the stairway as he saw Clint's kids run toward it. He put his hand on the banister and he walked down the stairs. He made it to the hallway that the front door was at to his right. Straight ahead was the kitchen.

He saw Laura standing by the stove and she was cooking, Cooper was sitting at the table with Clint and Lila. He walked in, Clint saw him "Hey Cap, you ok?"

"Yeah, smells good" he looked around and he couldn't find Natasha "Where's Natasha?"

"She's up stairs visiting her nephew" Laura said

Clint smiled and nodded, he stood up and he walked over to Steve "Come on, I'll show you the grand tour, I never really g the chance last time"

Steve nodded and he looked at the kids and Laura and he followed Clint back up the stairs. Clint was ahead of him by two steps "Well Cap you gave us a scare there"

Steve shrugged "I've been through worse"

Clint chuckled "Yeah, and" he said stopping and turning toward him "What is going on between you and Nat?"

Steve slightly squinted "Nothing"

Clint looked at him unconvinced "Really?"

Steve sighed "I mean I would like to… you know"

Clint could tell he was uncomfortable "Where were you guys headed before Morse caught up to you?"

Steve knew that Clint wasn't going to like this "we're going to Russia, Moscow to be in fact"

Clint crossed his arms "Where at in Moscow?"

Steve sighed and he looked at the wall then back up at him "To Red Room"

Clint's eyes widened "What!? Cap, you know what just thinking about that place does to Natasha!" he harshly whispered

Steve nodded, but he wasn't going to roll over and show his belly "Yeah I do, I asked her about who would want to ruin her and she said Red Room, but right now the bastard Niko is Red Room, so we have to go to where Natasha was originally trained to find anything out, she even agreed with me, so she said we're going. She can handle this Clint" Steve gave Clint a serious glare.

Clint sighed and he nodded "I know she can, but what Wanda did to her months ago really affected her, but if she said that she would go, then ok. Just…" Clint paused and he closed his eyes "Just promise me you won't make her go too far" he begged

Steve nodded "I don't want her to go far, we just need to go in there and find some information, we are not going to go through the entire place, and I actually said that if she didn't want to go in I would go in alone"

Clint frowned at him "You did?"

Steve nodded not understanding what Clint was meaning. Clint looked at him "Um Steve, she originally said no?"

Steve sighed slightly "Yes, and I was ok with it, I didn't pressure her any more than suggesting it"

Clint closed his eyes "She really must care about you if she would change her mind on about going in there with you, and clearly knowing what it's going to do to her"

Steve looked at the steps "I know, and no matter what happens there, if she needs to leave, I will let her leave, even if I get lost in the place looking, I don't want any kind of harm coming to her"

Clint sighed and nodded "Ok, you want to meet the little man?" he asked smiling, wanting to change the subject.

Steve smiled "Of course"

"Ok, this way Cap"

Steve followed Clint up the rest of the stairs and to the second door on the right. The door was cracked and Clint stood there and Steve was behind him. Steve saw Natasha in the room and she was holding Nathaniel and she was saying something to him and Steve noticed that she was singing in Russian. He looked at her and her smile and how she looked completely different than how she did on missions. He found himself smiling at the scene, Clint opened the door and Natasha turned toward them and she gave Clint a wave and she lifted Nathaniel's hand up and made him give a little wave to Steve.

Natasha looked at Steve and her eyes were full of joy and Steve stood in the doorway and he watched as Clint walked forward and he smiled and he made a weird face for Nathaniel and he giggled. Steve smiled and he looked down, he sighed and he looked back up at his friends. Clint was now holding Nathaniel and Natasha was talking to him "He reminds me of you" she said

"Everyone is saying that" Clint said "Hey, that lullaby you taught me, it works wonders on the little guy when he can't sleep" he added

Natasha was surprised "Really? Well it's the only thing I remember of my mother, so it better work"

Steve suddenly felt sad hearing those words, but he kept the smile on his face he remembered watching his mom cook and her smile, he was smiling, but it was a sad smile. He wished he would have had more time with her, but she died years before he went into the army and became Captain America. He blinked and he kept a tear from forming in his eye and he looked back up at them.

Natasha noticed that Steve seemed slightly distracted, "Steve?" she asked

Steve looked at her "Yeah?"

"You ok, you didn't get a head injury did you?"

Steve shook his head "It wouldn't still be affecting me if I did"

Natasha nodded and she looked back at Clint and Nathaniel "Well I'll take the little guy downstairs, I heard Clint wanted to give you the grand tour"

Steve smiled and nodded "Yeah, I really didn't see much last time I was here"

Natasha gave him a nod and a small smile and she took Nathaniel from Clint and she walked toward the door. Steve stood aside and she walked past him and she gave him a comforting smile and he sighed as he watched her go down the steps. Clint walked toward him and he stood next to him and saw Natasha disappear "You want that tour now?" he asked seeing Steve's face and noticing that he seemed in a different place.

Steve swallowed and brought himself out of his thoughts "Truthfully, maybe later. Can I talk to you?"

Clint saw the seriousness behind Steve's words and nodded. Steve walked down the stairs and Laura and Natasha were surprised to see them walking toward the front door. "What's going on?" Laura asked, holding a pan with eggs in it.

Clint smiled and looked back as he followed Steve "Cap wants to see the barn"

Laura smiled and nodded "Ok, don't show him your tractor, you'll be in there for hours" she called after him

"I won't, we'll be back"

Steve followed Clint toward the barn and he stopped as Clint pulled the large door open. Steve walked inside and he saw the tractor in the far corner and he heard Clint shut the door. Clint walked past him "Ok Cap, what is it?" he asked taking a seat on a box.

Steve stood a good distance from him and he crossed his arms "What happened during those four months that I had forgotten?"

Clint felt his muscles slightly tense and he held his breathe. "Like I said Red Skull attacked the tower and you and Natasha went off and blew up a Hydra base and then you came back and helped us beat Skull and save New York"

"What about what happened during the first few day that we were gone"

Clint sighed "I can't help you there Cap, I wasn't there"

Steve nodded and he sighed out of his nose and he looked at the floor, he looked back up at Clint "What about what happened after Christmas, with Niko?"

Clint frowned "He kidnapped Natasha, you threw a fit and you went looking for her and then you saved her with the help of me, Morse, Hill, and Fury"

Steve shook his head "Someone else was there"

Clint frowned "Who?"

"I don't know, but he could have metal blades come out of his knuckles"

Clint frowned "I don't know who that is"

"Well…" Steve sighed and he was becoming more confused "Did something happen with me and Natasha?"

Clint didn't know if he should answer that truthfully "No, nothing more than being partners"

Steve turned around and he pictured Natasha and him kissing and he frowned "You and I both know you're lying" he said turning back around

Clint raised his eye brows "What?" _was Cap's memory coming back?_

"I've been having these dreams, well they're more like the memories from the forties, they seem like a dream, but I can feel everything that is happening."

"Steve are you sure you're ok?" Clint asked, _holy shit, he is remembering._

Steve shook his head "To be honest Clint, I'm not. I feel trapped, and all these dreams or memories are confusing. The one from the forties are easy to deal with, because I remember them when I'm not sleeping, but these one about Niko and me and Natasha… there maddening" he said putting his hands to his head, he had a headache and he took a seat on a box close to him.

He looked up at Clint "I just want a truthful answer for once. Did something happen between me and Natasha during those four months, don't you dare saw you don't know, because I have note and a necklace in my desk at my apartment that tells me otherwise"

Clint was silent and he sighed and he looked at Steve "Yes something did happen between you two"

Steve felt a wave of relief, he was happy to hear that. That meant he wasn't going crazy "It was serious wasn't it?"

Clint nodded "Only a hand full of people know"

Steve frowned "Like who?"

Clint sighed "Hill, Sam, Fury, me" Steve was actually quite shocked by the names and Clint added one "and Bucky"

Steve felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest "What?"

Clint nodded "Bucky was also back during those four months, he is actually currently working with Fury"

Steve frowned and he opened his mouth to speak, but Clint continued "You are the one who asked him to brainwash you, you couldn't handle Natasha not seeing you, and you wanted to forget about it, so he did. He chose not to let you know he was around, it was his choice"

Steve felt a little better by those words, it at least didn't feel like they had kept it from him because they thought he would have done something. "Does Natasha know any of this?"

Clint shook his head "No, why is she having a similar problem like you?"

Steve gave him and look that said he didn't really know "She says that she gets these feeling and sensations of someone holding her, you don't think she thinking about me do you?"

Clint raised his eye brows convinced that Natasha was thinking about him "Probably, Bucky always did say the mind can repair itself"

Steve stared at him and he nodded, Clint seeing the weird look Steve was giving him seemed a little freaked out "What?"

"I was wondering where I had heard that before, Bucky never said any of that during the forties"

Clint stood to his feet "Well come on, at least we got that out of the way, breakfast is waiting"

Steve stood and he followed Clint out of the barn and back towards the house, so he did have something with Natasha, well that would explain a lot. He wouldn't bring it up to her though, he didn't want her to take it a weird way. If she would take a weird, he had no idea, but he would rather relearn everything again instead of getting it all from his head and then acting like he never knew anything. He knew Natasha deserved more than that, so he was going to keep his mouth shut and keep doing what he was doing and if it came to something then it would if not, he wasn't going to force it. That would be like taking advantage of her, and that has been done to her before, she deserved better than that. He followed Clint inside and he sat down at the table and he ate breakfast with Natasha, Clint, and his family. They laughed a lot and he found himself glancing over at Natasha.

He didn't know that Natasha would also occasionally look at him to.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was sitting at the computer on Steve's desk and he hadn't had any sleep in two days. His eyes were hurting from the constant hours of staring at the screen. He was waiting of the search to come back and Vision was standing to his back and was staring out of the window like he was when Morse first came into the office. Sam saw Wanda sitting in the chair with her head rested on her hand. Hill was waiting on a call from Gerald, Bucky had already had started on looking into Belova. She was holding her phone in her hands and she was staring at it.

She would glance once in a while at her left hand ring finger and she pictured a ring on it. She sighed and she looked up, and the room was quiet. She looked back at her phone and there was nothing new. She looked over at Sam and he had a constant frown and he had his hand on his chin and his eyes were moving back and forth. She closed her eyes and she rested her head against the wall. Her first thought was when she first met Bucky, officially. She had been talking to a tech on the command bridge and Fury pulled her aside and said she was going to be partnered with someone. She wasn't exactly too enthusiastic about it and it got worse when she found out ii was the Winter Soldier. She even hated him at first, how cold he could be. He could disconnect himself from anything and how he would just look at you and not even blink, it was like he was always waiting for you to mess up. Now she couldn't stop thinking about him, and now his stare is hypnotic, she loved it when he stared at her.

His eyes were full of determination and independence. He knew that he could stop anyone, and he probably could. The first time she actually saw someone who actually gave him a hard time in combat besides Steve was Niko. Niko was as fast as or faster than him and he had the advantage of healing quickly, like scary quickly. Bucky had told her that Department X was a close friend for Red Room and they helped Red Room push things. She opened her eyes when her phone chimed. She looked at the I.D and it was Gerald.

She answered the call and she put the phone to her ear, "Yeah"

"Maria, you sound as beautiful as you look" Gerald said quite loudly, she assumed he was in the pub, like he usually was.

"So any news?" she asked

"Straight to the point, just like James. Ok Yelena Belova, you are not going to believe this, there is actually very little about her"

Hill sighed in annoyance "What is there about her?"

"She went to school in Moscow, and then she moved to the United States. She had interest in technology, but she soon was then in California and then she doesn't pop up till Mr. Stark hired her as her assistant. That is basically it, and her parents and the usual"

"That actually sounds quite normal" Hill said

"Yeah, too normal if you ask me, I'm going to get in touch with one of my darker friends in eve darker places and I'll report back on what I've got"

"Ok, thanks Gerald"

"Ok my dear, but when this is all over, you and James have to come visit. I want to hear all about this engagement"

Hill was surprised her knew about that, now one else knew "How did you know?"

"I have friends in places… ok James told me, he's like a son to me. Of course I was going to be told when he was getting married"

Hill smirked "Well maybe we'll work it out"

"Well I'm expecting to see you, if not I'll just come see you"

"And leave your pub?"

There was silence on the line "On second thought just come see me"

Hill chuckled silently, Gerald laughed and he sighed "Good bye my dear"

"By Gerald" Hill said and hung up

Sam and the others were looking at her for any information, Hill sighed and frowned "The first search apparently seemed too normal for Gerald, he's going to keep digging. You guys got anything?"

Sam sighed "Nothing, Belova is one hard person to look into, she is really nowhere"

Hill frowned "That's odd"

"Tell me about it" Sam said

"Well we need to keep trying, what time is it?"

Vision looked at her "It is ten after seven, why?"

Hill shrugged "Just wanted to know"

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was walking from the kitchen to the living room. She had adjust helped Laura with the dishes, and Cooper was lying on the couch and he was asleep. Lila was drawing something and Nathaniel was up in his room with Laura. She walked past the coffee table and she stood by the window. She could feel the heat of the sun on her skin and she stared out at the front yard. Clint and Steve were talking and chopping wood.

Natasha rested her hand against the frame of the window and she stared at them. Her eyes shifted from Clint and he was smiling and laughing. She looked at Steve and he was smiling as he brought the axe in his hands down and cut a piece of wood. She stared at Steve as his arms lifted the axe and she saw his muscle groups shift as he moved and she slowly found her hand on her hip and she was lightly rubbing her hand against her skin. She tilted her head slightly and she couldn't take her eyes off Steve.

Steve tossed the axe to Clint and he caught it. Clint was saying something as he placed a small piece of wood on a huge stump. He smirked and he brought the axe down and cut the piece of wood. Clint gave the axe back to Steve and he looked at the house and he said something to Steve and he nodded at him. Clint started to walk back toward the house as Steve kept cutting wood. Natasha honestly didn't pay much attention to Clint as he walked back toward the house, she just kept her eyes on Steve and the beautiful, gorgeous piece of art he was. She heard the front door open and she didn't even look and Clint walked in and he saw Natasha lightly rubbing her stomach and how she was staring out of the window. He stepped farther to the left and he saw what she was looking at. He smiled and he walked up next to her.

"Go talk to him" he said

Natasha was startled by him and she looked at him "What?"

"Go talk to Steve"

"Nah, not now. Later."

Clint shrugged "Whatever you want to do"

He turned to leave and he felt Natasha grab his arm and he turned back toward her. Natasha went to speak and she seemed hesitant to say anything "Clint, is he ok?"

Clint nodded "He's fine, are you ok? You're the one everyone is after"

Natasha gave him a look "That isn't what's bothering me"

"Then what is, you like him don't you?"

Natasha looked back at Steve and she turned back toward Clint and she gave him a look and she slightly parted her lips and he saw a little nod. "Then make a move" he said

Natasha sighed "He deserves better" Natasha said softly as she watched Steve

Clint almost rolled his eyes "To be honest Nat, he isn't going to go after anyone else, especially when he like you"

Natasha looked shocked and she looked at Clint "He does?"

"Yes he does, it's obvious he does, at breakfast he couldn't stop looking at you and you couldn't stop looking at him"

Natasha closed her eyes "I don't deserve him"

Clint sighed and he took Natasha's hand "Maybe you don't, but he doesn't care. Honestly Nat, what sis toping you from going for it. You didn't do this with Banner?"

Natasha looked at him and she sighed "Bruce was…"

"I get it, you don't want to get hurt again, but honestly Steve cares about you, not saying that Banner didn't care about you, but Steve is more stable than he was and he wants to be there for you"

Natasha bit her lip "I'm just afraid that if he knows the entire story, he'll hate me"

Clint sighed and looked down "Nat, have you told him anything about it?"

Natasha nodded "A little, the school story and that I killed an innocent man when I was seven"

Clint raised his eye brows "Natasha, if he still wants to be with you after hearing that. You are being stupid not going for it. You told him you killed kids, and he straight up forgave you for it. He really wants to be there for you, all you have to do is let him" Clint walked away and left Natasha at the window and she looked at Steve as he was coming back toward the house.

"Aunt Natasha?" Lila asked

Natasha turned toward the soft voice "yeah sweetie?"

"Do you want to see my drawing?" she said holding the sketch book she had in her hands close to her chest

Natasha smiled "I would love to"

Natasha walked over and she sat down in one of the chairs in the living room and Lila hopped up onto her lap and she opened the sketch book. Natasha watched as she saw some Disney characters and she noted that they were pretty good. Lila seemed to be a natural artist.

Natasha saw the last page and it was the drawing that Lila wanted to show her "Here" she said opening it and she moved her head and rested it on Natasha's shoulder. Natasha looked at the sketch that Lila had made and it made her smile. It was a picture of her and Steve holding hands, it wasn't like one of Steve's drawings, but she knew who the blonde man in a red white and blue uniform was and the red head. She smiled and she saw Steve enter the living room "Hey Steve look" Natasha said and she showed the picture to Steve. Steve looked at it and he smirked and he nodded "it's nice, you draw it Lila?"

Lila gave him a slightly nervous nod and Steve smiled "You know I'm a bit of a drawer myself"

"You are!?" Lila asked excitedly

Steve knelt down and he nodded "I could teach you some tricks if you want" he said and he glanced at Natasha.

Lila eyes were wide and she nodded, Natasha smiled and Steve gave Lila a huge smile "Is it ok if we do some things tomorrow, right now I'm tired"

"Yeah, its fine. Everyone else is passing out" she said looking over at Cooper.

Steve stood up and he saw Natasha follow him and Natasha pictured him with his own kids. The family that she knew that he always wanted. She felt a deep pang of sadness when she thought about it and she knew that she would never be able to give him that if she was with him. "I'll see you ladies in the morning" Steve said and he smiled walking away toward the stairs.

Lila got off of Natasha's lap and she held the sketch book close to her "Drawing tips from Captain America, that's amazing" she said and she jumped up and down in excitement. Natasha smiled "That is something, now go do whatever" Natasha said

Lila smiled and she walked back over to where she was originally and she started drawing some more. Natasha stood up and she walked toward the stairs and she began to climb them. She walked through the hallway and she glanced at some pictures that were hanging on the wall and some were just Clint and Laura and others were the entire family. Natasha smiled as she walked past them, she walked down to the back of the hallway and she took a left and she went down another small hallway and she opened the guest room door and walked in.

Steve was standing at the dresser and his shield was lying next to it and he was looking at the gauntlet that was resting on top of the dresser. Natasha quietly walked up to Steve and spoke "What are you doing?" she asked

Steve was startled and he looked at her and smiled "You almost gave me a heart attack" he said exhaling

"Well, got to keep you on your toes" Natasha said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Steve turned around and he gave her a small smirk "It's been a long day"

Natasha nodded "You going to sleep?"

Steve held back a yawn and nodded "yeah I need it" he walked past her and he grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it on the floor. Natasha frowned "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed" Steve said starting to lie down

"Steve you don't have to sleep on the floor, I'm probably not going to go to sleep, sleep in the bed"

Steve shook his head "You have the bed, I have the floor. You're not going to change my mind Romanoff"

Natasha sighed "Ok" she said smirking and she stood up and she pulled off her socks and she climbed into the bed, but she didn't put the covers on, she laid her head on the pillow and she turned toward the door. "Night Steve"

"Night Natasha" she heard him from the floor

Natasha closed her eyes and she was soon lost in thought and then she was listening to Steve softly snoring. She slowly exhaled and she shifted her head and she thought about Steve and she was soon asleep. She hadn't fallen asleep in a good mood in so long, it was like returning home after being gone for years and returning to all the familiar sights and smells. It was peaceful and warm. She had a good day, and she needed one. She just needed to get the courage to talk to Steve. She fell asleep thinking about him and to her there was nothing else that deserved her thoughts other than him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for not updating in a while, I recently started school again, so it's been a busy week, so here's chapter 15.**

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was standing by the doors to Jane's lab. He was waiting for Fury to come out of the lab. The Adaptoid had somehow gotten back up and walked out, or someone stole it. Bucky had a hard time believing both. He had never worked with Rhodey before, but he was looking forward to it. It would be nice to have someone who can do more than punch and kick. He saw him standing a good twenty feet away. He was wearing jeans and a pale green t-shirt. He dodged another S.H.I.E.L.D agent as he saw Bucky.

He walked forward and he stood on the other side of the door. Bucky had both his hands together and Rhodey had his arms crossed. He seemed a little uncomfortable, well Bucky had a reputation. He actually found it quite useful, but he was here to work with him. "Rhodes, right?" Bucky asked

Rhodey nodded "Yeah, James Rhodes, nice to finally meet you" he said holding out his hand

Bucky took it with his metal hand and gave him a nod "James Barnes"

Rhodey nodded and he almost smiled, Bucky tilted his head "What?"

Rhodey shook his head "I just hope no one calls us by our first names"

Bucky smirked; he actually would find that amusing if someone did "Well if they do, they might have to be more specific"

Rhodey smiled chuckling "James? White or Black?"

Bucky shook his head "I don't think that would go well"

Rhodey laughed "Probably not" he said looking at the floor "So what is this Adaptoid, I mean I know about it, but what does it actually do?"

"It can copy your appearance, voice, powers, and fighting style. As in my case; my enhancements and my biotic arm"

Rhodey nodded "What about me?"

"Most likely it would be able to copy your suit"

Rhodey nodded "Well at least it can't copy the arc reactor weaponry"

Bucky sighed "It might be able to"

"That would suck"

"Yes it would, now how did the damn thing get out of here?"

Rhodey shook his head, he couldn't see how they couldn't have seen it, and he paused getting an idea "how damaged was it'?

"Enough to make it not be able to move, why?"

"It could repair itself"

"I don't know maybe, unless it can still change its appearance no matter how damaged it is and some helped it walk out" Bucky said

Rhodey nodded "Well we should check that out"

Bucky nodded "Definitely"

The door opened and Fury walked out and he didn't look very happy. He walked past them and motioned them to follow. Bucky and Rhodey both walked behind him.

"Fury?" Bucky asked

Fury didn't say anything he just led them to the conference room. They came to the doors and they opened. Fury walked in and stopped at the side and he let Bucky and Rhodey pass him and take a seat. Bucky didn't get to comfortable, Rhodey wasn't sure what to think, and he was new to all of this. He had been around this place before, but he never actually worked in it. Fury let the doors closed and he locked them. He pressed a button and the room went on lockdown.

Fury sighed and he walked over to the screen on the wall and he pressed a few buttons. A video came up, it was the first time they had ever met the Adaptoid. Bucky watched as he saw the fake Morse help Rumlow up, and then he saw himself run into frame. Fury froze the video and he stared at it. "This damn thing was on here long before we had Rumlow in custody."

Bucky leaned forward "You're saying that it's been in the Helicarrier for a while?"

Fury sighed in frustration and turned toward them both "I had Jane run a full tracking on it and it has been here for five months, five months" he said with his eyes looking dangerous

They both didn't say anything, and they didn't have to; they understood what that meant, and Fury continued "It has also been making return trips to the Avengers Facility"

Rhodey frowned "So that thing has been around us since we started?"

Fury nodded "Someone has been watching us for five months, maybe longer. We didn't even know about it till the plans starting coming together and being executed. Whoever is watching us, they knew their Intel, and they have been virtually undetected."

Bucky sighed "So Natasha being blamed as the mole was the whole point of this?"

Fury nodded "Whoever this person is, they want to take her out, but first they want to make all her allies turn against her"

Rhodey scoffed "Well that certainly didn't work"

"Did it?" Fury said turned from the screen and putting his hands on the table.

Rhodey frowned "The team, you, Barnes, Steve; we all think Natasha is innocent"

Fury nodded "As that may be, we gave the task to Morse, and do you know what Morse does?"

Rhodey shook his head and he slightly raised his hand "She does internal affairs stuff right?"

Fury sighed "That's the bio of it, but actually when she is put on a case, she is basically the head dog of the whole show. During one of these hunts, she can give me orders and I have to follow them, if they are connected to the situation she is in. Basically, she is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D right now"

Rhodey gulped "You've got to be kidding me. There's no failsafe, what if she wants to blow up a city?"

Fury sighed "Luckily she can't do that, she is only allowed to order operations and other interrogations. You are lucky that I convinced her not to process you" he pointed at Rhodey

Rhodey chuckled softly "Ok, so she is the boss, what are Barnes and I doing? Being back up dancers?"

Bucky held back a smirk, and he looked at Rhodey "Funny as it is, she actually doesn't control me"

Rhodey looked at Bucky "What?"

Bucky put his hand on the table and he pointed at Fury "I report directly to him, she can't use me as an asset"

Rhodey nodded "Well I guess that's good news"

"Very good news, and now she can't use you either" Fury said

Rhodey sighed and looked at them both "Well I'm a fish out of water here, I only have the details that Morse has given and those are worthless"

"We're bringing you up to speed, right now that Adaptoid is out there, and we don't know if it's operational or did its owner just want it back"

"I'm going with owner wanted it back" Bucky said

Fury looked at him "Sadly that leads to the first idea, the owner is probably fixing it"

"Downside" Bucky stated

Fury nodded "We are still able to track it though, but the tracking only transmits every hour, so it could be in one place and then be in another when we get there"

"Another downside" Bucky said

"Well are we tracking it?" Rhodey asked

"As we speak, I'm waiting for the update from Jane, now I need you two to be ready to leave as soon as I get it, we don't have a lot of time" Fury said checking his I-pad.

Rhodey looked at Bucky and nodded, Bucky stood up first and he walked up to the screen and he stared at the Adaptoid. He frowned as he stared at it, he could see that it was the best camouflage for a mole, it can be anyone. Rhodey stood and he walked toward the door "Barnes, be in your Quinjet" Fury said

Bucky turned to look at him "Copy that" he turned his gaze back at the zoomed image of the Adaptoid. _Why are you the most important piece to this puzzle? What are you being used for? What's the prize for killing Natasha?_

Bucky turned and he walked toward the door "Your suits in the Quinjet, let's move"

Rhodey nodded and he followed him out of the conference room and toward the hangar. The next three hours were quiet and uneventful. Rhodey was sitting on a crate and he glanced over at his suit for the thousandths time. Bucky was sitting at the pilot seat and he was resting his head against his hand as he slouched in the seat.

Bucky sighed and he closed his eyes and he could hear fighting, the sounds of punches and kicks being performed. He opened his eyes and he sighed again, he closed his eyes and he could hear girls fighting, he could hear a cold emotionless voice, he knew who it was. He knew that voice anywhere. He took a deep breath and he exhaled shakily. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax, but he could hear even more sounds; the sounds of guns being put together. Bucky rested his chin against his metal hand and he let out a tired sigh.

 _Bucky was walking toward the door of the main floor of the Mansion. He could feel his boots making the wooden floor creak. He was pacing back and forth and he was in the outskirts of the large room and in the middle was the girls that were part of the Black Widow Program. He glanced and his breathing was uneasy and his heart was racing. He walked past a guard and he was standing completely straight, and with no emotion. He sighed and he looked at the girls and Kudrin or as the girls called her, Madame B. She was doing the same thing as him, but her eyes were frozen on the girls and they were cold and decisive._

 _One of the girls flipped a sparring partner and Kudrin ticked her tongue "No, this is not a sparring lesson, this is a real fight. You go for shots that will seriously harm or kill, no passive aggressiveness, use your skills and hone them. Use them against your target, beat them. A Black Widow never fails"_

 _Bucky stood still and he could feel his heart beat in his ears and he kept his eyes on one girl, the one on the far right of the room with red hair. He found his right hand's fingers tapping his metal hand quickly. He didn't know why, but he was worried. He stood still and silent, he watched as the girls faced their opponents and they were waiting for the go and Kudrin was watching them and inspecting them like a hawk sees its prey. He saw Kudrin yell in Russian and then the girls attacked, Bucky closed his eyes and he was in a different room._

 _It was colder and it had no smell. He felt a sudden rush of warmth and it traveled to his chest and burned. He felt the painful warm burning pulse through every fiber in his body and in his bones. He opened his eyes and he put his hands forward and he pushed the pushed the metal door in front of him open and he fell over and hit the floor. His lungs burned as he breathed, the air felt like poison as he took every breath. He felt two hands grab him and pulled him up and he was dragged to a medical table._

 _Bucky was sitting on the bed and he saw nothing but blurriness, he could tell someone was in front of him and then he saw a bright light shine into both his eyes._

" _Another successful freezing, I do think Zola will be able to use him to his liking"_

 _Bucky sighed and he felt like he was floating and then he was in another training room and he was in there alone. He felt normal and there was no burning and the air was easy to breathe again. He had his back to the door, and he heard it open and he listened as three sets of feet moved into the room. He exhaled slowly and he heard a fourth set following them._

" _You are up, winter. Make sure to teach them something" Kudrin said coldly and Bucky lightly smirked and he made it disappear as he turned around._

 _He saw three girls standing before them and one had brown hair, another was blonde, and the last one had red hair. He knew them all quite well, but only one by name. He slowly walked forward. He had his hands behind his back and he stood in front of the girls, they were seventeen now. They were the last ones left, the others either died from failing too much or during sparring with the other girls. Bucky looked at the one with brown hair and he noticed that she was showing no emotion. He was pleased by this, since that is the reason they're here to begin with. He looked at the Blonde and he saw a similar response, he turned his gaze to the red head and he noticed that her pulse was elevated and her lips trembled a little._

 _He always said that he never had favorites, but he actually did. He looked at the other two girls "I can't teach you anymore, you've learned all I can teach you, go back with Miss Kudrin"_

 _The two girls complied without any sign of annoyance and the red head slightly glanced at the other two as they left. Bucky waited for the door to close and he glanced around the room, it was completely empty and it had no cameras, he liked it that way and it had to be that way. What he taught the girls was between him and them only. No other eyes were able to see what he taught them. It was more for privacy, Bucky liked his privacy. He brought his hands to his side and he directed her to the center of the room._

 _She walked into the place he wanted, she and he slowly walked forward and he put his hand on her shoulder and he felt her slightly flinch. He closed his eyes "You seem off today Natalia" he said_

 _She didn't say anything, Bucky sighed "What is bothering you?" he asked_

 _She kept her eyes straight and spoke "Nothing" she stated_

 _Bucky still had his hand on her shoulder and he felt no increase or decrease in pulse, if she was lying, he wouldn't be able to tell. "You have had the same lessons as the others, why are you failing at not showing emotion?"_

 _Natalia looked at him "I'm only nervous around you" she said_

 _Bucky frowned "Why?"_

 _Natalia knew that she had to answer every question, it was one of the rules, she looked at the floor then back up and she swallowed "You frighten me"_

" _Why?" Bucky asked, completely ok with her fearing him._

" _You seem to be two people in one" she said and her voice was shaky._

" _Everyone is two people, the mask we wear for others and how we really are"_

" _You are unpredictable, cold, calculated, ruthless, strong, and dangerous"_

" _Why am I all those things?"_

" _You keep people guessing at how you're acting and thinking, no one knows what's going on in that head"_

 _Bucky nodded "Yes, and you are frightened of it, but you don't hide from It"_

 _Natalia looked at him "How do you do it, how can you be so… detached?"_

 _Bucky looked at her "I feel emotion, but I hide it with a mask, my mask is detached, but my true self feels everything"_

" _How do you learn how to do this?"_

" _It'll come to you, think as if you are in another place, but you are still in the current one. Listen to the environment around you, calculate opportunities, actions, reflexes, and nervous ticks. Keep your thoughts behind the mask, don't let them show, feel them, but don't show them. If you try and feel no emotion you will fail, but if you feel it, but you learn to hide it, they see it as both not showing and not feeling."_

" _Is that it?" Natalia asked_

 _Bucky nodded "It simple, but it is a challenge, keep practicing, and no one will be able to know what you're thinking"_

Bucky opened his eyes and he stared at the console in front of him and he sat up straight and he looked back and Rhodey was in the same position that he last saw him in. Bucky sighed and he rubbed his eyes. He had a faint headache and his hand felt cold. He swallowed and he took a silent deep breath. He felt his nerves calm a little and he felt better, he looked at his phone and there was still no go for the operation. He had no idea how long they would be waiting, trying to tack it as its moving instead of tracking where it's been in the past is much harder. It could be a long night.

 _ **Natasha**_

 _Morning…_

The room was quiet and the sun was peeking through the window and down the center, the drapes kept most of the light out. The light that could enter the room rested against the bed on its right side and up the wall to the ceiling. Steve was lying on his back and he was asleep, Natasha was lying on her side and she was staring at the door. She had only slept an hour through the night, she didn't feel tired, but she knew that she was. Her eyes felt heavier than before and they had a slowly increasing ache. The movement of her eyebrows hurt a little. She was warm with her head in the pillow and the blanket up to her shoulder. She turned onto her back and she felt the new space of mattress she was now touching, it was freezing cold, but it felt good.

She looked to her left and stared at the empty space with no pillow, she slowly moved her hand across the smooth mattress and she rested her hand on the empty space. The coolness of the sheets, the softness of the mattress, she could feel the pattern in the mattress and she silently scooched over to the open space. She slightly shivered as she moved from her warm and comfortable spot to the foreign part of the bed. She moved her pillow as well, at least that was warm.

She placed her head onto the pillow and she was lying close to the edge of the bed, she had her hand on the side of the mattress and she looked down at the floor and she could see the sleeping Steve. She looked at him and she watched as his chest gentle rose and then it would fall. She glanced at his face and the strong jaw and his eyes, even though they were closed, she could still see the deep pools of blue in her mind. She moved her eyes down his face to his chest and her gaze slowly drifted further down and she could see his defined abs were pressing up against the t-shirt he was wearing and the cloth was hugging them tightly. Natasha exhaled softly and she felt compelled to reach down and put her hand on his face. She pushed the thought from her mind and kept her hand on the mattress.

She pictured Steve with a family and it made her smile, she knew that he always wanted a family, but she also knew that he had recently decided to put all his effort into protecting people, and leading the New Avengers. She knew that he was fiercely loyal to anyone he cares about, she still couldn't believe he cared about her that much. She has seen the way he looks at her, she noticed him staring at her during breakfast yesterday. How could he look at her like that? She sees herself as a monster and she would be right to do that, she has done horrible things, and they weren't worthy of forgiveness. She had told him about the school and he forgave her for it. _He is so, intriguing._

Natasha took her eyes off of him and she turned back onto her back and she rested her hands on her stomach and her fingers were intertwined together. She stared up at the ceiling and she followed the patterns. She heard the floor creak a little and she glanced over and Steve was awake and he was blinking and looking around. She kept her gaze on the ceiling, and she heard him stand up and he looked over at her.

"Morning Natasha" he said almost yawning

"Morning" Natasha said in a monotone voice and not sounding too thrilled.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Steve asked standing there, not moving.

"No, I didn't. I couldn't" Natasha answered

Steve sighed and he looked at the clock, "I have a feeling that breakfast is waiting"

Natasha sat up and she tossed the covers off of her and she stood up. She walked over to the dresser and she stood there while Steve went into the bathroom and he came out and he was drying his hands. Natasha glanced back at him and she could feel her heart in her chest, she just wanted to walk up to him and push him against the wall and…

"You coming?" Steve asked, breaking Natasha out of her thoughts.

Natasha was slightly surprised and she nodded "Yeah, be down in a minute"

Steve gave her a nod and walked toward the door and he opened it. He looked back at Natasha as she stood in front of the dresser with her back to him. He silently sighed and he walked toward the stairs. Natasha turned around and she exhaled shakily. She closed her eyes and her thoughts went to where they were going after Clint's, the damn Mansion that was always in her dreams. She could still see the hallway that led to the main training floor. She took a deep breath and she walked toward the door and exited the room.

She slowly walked down the stairway and she found everyone either eating breakfast, or cleaning their dishes. She saw Steve was still eating and she saw an open chair next to him. She took a seat and she didn't feel hungry, she lost her appetite and she was too focused on other things at the moment.

Clint was standing at the sink "Ok Coop, chores"

Cooper didn't protest, but he silently sighed in annoyance. He put his plate on the counter and he walked over to the living room and he grabbed the vacuum. Laura was feeding Nathaniel and Lila was helping Clint with the dishes, mostly handing him dirty dishes, she wasn't tall enough to full put her hands in the sink.

Clint took the bowl from her and he smiled as he placed it into the sink and he rinsed them out, and he began to clean them. Steve noticed that they did dishes after every meal, there was never dirty dishes on the counter. He remembered his mother doing the same thing, his dad was around, but he died when he was still young. He took his last bite of eggs and he drank his glass of orange juice and he stood up, he took the plate and the cup with him. He stood next to Clint and he rinsed the plates off and he washed his own dishes.

"I can get it Cap" Clint said seeing what he was doing

Steve smiled shyly "Sorry, I haven't really cleaned dishes in a while, I've been eating in a mess hall for five months, throw away trays"

Clint nodded "Well you seem to be in your element" he said smirking

Steve nodded "I used to help my mother with dishes, except I dried them"

Clint chuckled and he felt rather sad by the look on Steve's face as he was remembering his mother. Clint sighed "Well if you want to help, fine by me"

Steve looked at him "Thanks" he said softly and he began to wash another plate

"Nat you want anything?" Laura asked

Natasha look at her "No, I'm not hungry"

Laura looked back at Nathaniel and she nodded "Ok, well if you change your mind let me know"

Natasha smiled "I will"

Lila knew that he job was over and she excitedly walked into the living room and laid on the couch as Cooper vacuumed around the furniture. Clint dried his hands and he walked over to Laura and Nathaniel and he gave her a hug and kissed her. "I'll be outside, someone has to mow the lawn"

Laura smiled at him, lightly lifting Nathaniel up and she started to burp him "Ok"

Clint smiled and he put his hand on Nathaniel's head and kissed him quickly and he walked toward the door. "Clint, want any help?" Steve called after him

Clint looked back and waved him off "Nah, don't you have drawing lessons to teach?" he asked smiling

Steve glanced at Lila and she had her sketch book out with a blank page and she was staring at it with both her hands on her chin and she was thinking about what to draw. He nodded and smiled, he turned toward Natasha "Want to help?"

Natasha wasn't paying attention to anyone, she was still deep in thought "What?" she asked looking at Steve.

Steve frowned "Everything ok Nat?"

Natasha nodded "Fine, I'm just a little distracted at the moment"

Steve nodded, that wasn't like Natasha "Well I was wondering if you want to sit in on the drawing lesson?"

Natasha looked over at Lila "Uh Steve I'm not a good drawer, at least when it comes to non-military things"

Steve shrugged "You want to learn?"

Natasha smiled and Steve saw that she didn't want to "No it's ok, I'll just help Laura around the house"

Steve nodded "Ok"

Clint walked back in and he called for Cooper "Coop, want to split the job, we'll get it done twice as fast?"

Cooper turned off the vacuum "Defiantly" he said and he ran for the door.

Laura laughed "He'll do outside work, but as soon as you say clean the living room, he gets annoyed"

Natasha smiled and she stood up "I'll finish vacuuming"

Laura gave her a grateful look "Thank you, this little man is getting all my attention today" she said smiling at Nathaniel

Natasha walked over to the vacuum and she turned it back on and she started where Cooper had left off. She glanced over at Steve and Lila as they both sat on the couch and they both were holding a piece of paper and a pencil. Steve was talking to Lila, but Natasha couldn't hear what he was talking about over the vacuum. She didn't care, she just liked watching him interact with someone who is just starting their life. She had always seen him take on other obstacles with determination and fearlessness, but when he was talking to Lila, Natasha noticed that he was a little nervous.

She moved on to the hallway and she would look at them when she got the chance and she could see that Lila was slightly biting her tongue as she was drawing. She didn't complain much, she was too focused on listening to Steve's instructions. Natasha finished the hallway and she moved on to the kitchen and went around the table. Laura had disappeared upstairs with Nathaniel and Steve was smiling as he was pointing something out to Lila in her drawing.

Lila nodded and she started to work on whatever he had spoken about. Natasha didn't mind all the housework, but she was starting to miss the action. She needed something to do, she knew about Clint's private training building and she thought about going there after she was done and have a little workout.

Steve had given Lila all the instruction that she needed and he began to draw the first thing that came to him, he began to draw a headshot of Natasha. He didn't have any color, but he could make do with just a pencil. He had down it many times before. He was soon done with drawing her and he was just doing the shading. He glanced up at Natasha as she was starting to recoil the wire of the vacuum and he went back to shading. He looked at it as he finished her hair and he lightly smiled, she looked like she could come off the page. He spent the next few minutes working on those eyes he loved so much, even though he didn't have the color green, but he still had the detail in her pupil and its depth. He looked at them and he glanced up at Natasha and she turned toward them and she carried the vacuum back over to a corner of the house and he saw her eyes and they were a direct match. His drawing looked like a photo with crisp imaging and it was just a black and white photo.

Lila looked up from her drawing and she saw what Steve had drew. She raised her eye brow in amazement and her mouth slightly opened as she looked from the drawing to Natasha. Natasha glanced over and she saw Lila's reaction. She slightly frowned at it, but she assumed that it must be her reaction to whatever Steve had just drawn.

Lila looked at her drawing and she looked at Steve's. Hers was good, for a beginner, but his was magnificent. Lila suddenly frowned and she looked at Steve, he was too busy touching up the drawing and she saw him glance up at Natasha. She looked from Steve to Natasha and she poked Steve on the arm.

Steve stopped what he was doing and he looked over at Lila. He saw her drawing and it was good, it was a good drawing of Whinny the Pooh. "Good job Lila" he said and he noticed that she was looking at him closely.

His smile faded "What?"

Lila put her hand to her chin and her eyes darted between Steve and Natasha "Do you like Aunt Nat?" she blurted out

Steve was surprised by her question "Um… we are partners, we work together and I do consider her a close friend" he answered

Lila shook her head "That's not what I asked"

Steve sighed and he looked over at Natasha and she was walking toward the kitchen. He beckoned Lila to come closer "I'll let you in on a little secret" he whispered

Lila leaned in and she waited for the secret, Steve glanced at Natasha and then back at Lila "Yes I do like her"

Lila's mouth dropped open, Steve felt his heart start to race "But don't tell her"

Lila suddenly looked disappointed "Why not?" she asked crossing her arms

Steve sighed "Because I want to tell her, I just have to find the right time"

"You could tell her right now" Lila said

Steve shook his head "I would rather tell her on my own time, and I don't' think I'm ready for it right now" he said looking at Natasha and the fact of telling her his feelings scared his to death.

Lila sighed annoyed "Ok, but you owe me" she said pointing at him

Steve nodded "yes I do, what do I owe you?" he asked

Lila bit her lip "You have to give me lessons every time you visit"

Steve smiled "Deal" he held out his hand, Lila took it and shook it "And you have to give that to her when you tell her" she added

Steve smiled "You seem pretty set on Natasha finding someone" he said

Lila looked at her feet "I just want an Uncle, I only have an Aunt, and you're supposed to have both" Lila said

Steve lightly chuckled and smiled "Yes you should have both"

Lila looked up at him "Will you tell her now?"

Steve laughed "Not now, too many things to do, it think that is enough for today, keep practicing"

Lila nodded and she took her sketch book and hoped off the couch and walked past Natasha and up the stairs. Natasha saw the huge grin on Lila's face and she looked at Steve "What was that about?"

Steve looked up at her "Ah, just how well her drawing was" he said

Natasha sat down in one of the chairs and she looked at the floor and she glanced at Steve and she was hesitant to ask, but she got over it and asked "Do you want to be my sparring partner?"

Steve looked at her "I could go with a workout, doing nothing is kind of annoying me"

"Clint has a private training area" Natasha said

Steve nodded and he leaned forward "I thought you'd never ask"

Natasha chuckled and smiled at him "Meet me at the front door in ten minutes"

Steve nodded and he stood up, he went toward the stairs to get his boots. Natasha followed in a minute after and she just found better shoes that she could fight in. Steve was standing at the front door and he had both his hands in his pockets. He stood patiently and began to walk back and forth through the hallway.

Natasha put on her shoes and she walked out of the guest room and down the hallway. She past Nathaniel's room and the door opened and Laura popped around the corner and grabbed Natasha by the wrist. Natasha looked over and she was directed into the room, she wasn't dragged, she just accepted the pull. Laura closed the door and she turned toward Natasha. She stood in front of the door and she glanced at Nathaniel and he was lying in his crib too preoccupied by a stuffed animal to care about what they were doing.

"Nat, are you ok?" she asked with her hands together

Natasha frowned "Yeah I'm fine" she answered

Laura nodded "I just wanted to ask since you seemed a little off at breakfast"

Natasha frowned and slightly shook her head "I wasn't off"

Laura looked at her not convinced "Nat, you were staring at my wall, my wall isn't that interesting"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak and she closed it. Laura had her eye brows raised and she gave her a little nod to say what she was going to. "Ok, I'm a little off, but I'm fine"

Laura sighed "What's putting you off?"

Natasha shook her head "You don't have to worry about it"

Laura gave her a nod, but she didn't seem to be convinced "Ok, where are you and Steve going?" she asked changing the subject and giving Natasha a look.

Natasha sighed silently "We are going to spar, want to join?" she asked

Laura frowned "You know I wouldn't stand a chance, but if I really wanted to I could take you down" she said clearly being sarcastic.

Natasha smirked "Right"

Laura nodded and laughed "Ok well go have fun with your crush" Laura said as Natasha began to walk out of the room.

Natasha looked back at her words "What?"

"Wipe the floor with him" Laura said quickly and closed the door.

Natasha stood gaping at the door in her face, she frowned slightly, _is it really that obvious?_

Steve walked toward the front door for the sixth time and he turned around and he saw Natasha walking down the stairs. He stood completely still and he looked at her "That long to find shoes?" he said teasingly

Natasha walked forward and gave him a playful smile "Girl has to take her time"

Steve smirked "That's weird hearing that coming from you" he said following her out the door.

"I know" she said and she looked back at him with the same playful smile and he smiled back at her.

Natasha felt her legs get a little weak from it and she cursed in her head, she walked down the steps from the porch and walked across the yard and it was already halfway finished and she could see Clint pushing a mower. Steve saw it to and he notice that Cooper was trimming around the house and flowers with a weed hacker. Steve followed Natasha past the barn and up the hill. Steve had to get something off his chest "It's a little weird seeing Clint doing these…"

"Normal life tasks? I know" She finished for him

Steve increased his pace so he was walking next to her instead of behind her. "I mean I knew him for about three years before I knew about all of this"

"You took it better than Stark did" Natasha said

Steve smirked "yeah, well he was more surprised that his prank buddy had two kids and one on the way, and a wife to add to that"

Natasha chuckled "I saw Thor crush one of the toys as he stepped on it"

Steve raised his eye brows and smirked "He was hoping no one saw that"

Natasha looked back at him and smiled "Well only you and me noticed"

Steve chuckled as he walked up the hill beside her "How long did you know about this?" Steve said looking around.

Natasha was quiet for a little bit "About our first year of being partners"

Steve was surprised by that "Really, why did it take him almost three to tell us, or show us?"

They came to the top of the hill and they both stood there and Natasha looked at Steve. "Our first year as partners was a little confusing for me"

Steve frowned "How?"

"Well like everyone, I thought he was single" Natasha said

Steve frowned and he widened his eyes "Oh"

Natasha nodded and smiled awkwardly "Yeah, and ever since then I've been a close friend and after my second visit I was Aunt Nat"

Steve nodded "Oh, so you what came onto him?" Steve said hoping that he was saying it right and also hoping it wasn't going to make her upset.

Natasha shook her head "No, I asked"

Steve leaned forward a little bit and went from his hells to his balls of his feet "That was nice of you"

Natasha smirked and nodded "And I'm glad I did ask, because it would have been more awkward if I did"

Steve frowned and he gave her a nod "It would have"

"Yeah so I'm happy just being a good friend and Aunt Nat"

Steve nodded "Lila really likes you"

Natasha smiled "I know, if she knew the real me, she wouldn't"

Steve frowned "If you think the real you is the one who burned down that school and killed all of those kids, you're wrong" Steve said walking forward, toward the building at the bottom.

Natasha looked at him "I'm not wrong Steve, I am a horrible person, that's just one thing I've done that got me on a bad radar"

Steve looked back at her "Yeah you did all those things, but look at all the good things"

Natasha shook her head "Rogers, two rights don't right a wrong"

Steve sighed "I know, you told me. You also said that you're a monster and that you're not worth it"

Natasha paused for a second as she heard his words, Steve continued "But you're not a monster, you call yourself a monster, and I know you're worth it"

Natasha sighed at him and shook her head "How am I worth it?"

Steve stopped and Natasha stopped and she was six steps behind him and about two feet higher on the hill. Steve turned around and he walked back up the hill, he got a few centimeters from her and he put his hands on her arms. Natasha slightly shivered by his touch, but she didn't show any of it. Steve looked at her and his eyes were kind and sympathetic. "I know you have done horrible things Nat, I know you call yourself a monster, I know you think that you should be locked up and killed. You almost were two days ago, I see all the bad things you've done, but I also see a lot of good, and to me I think it's worth fighting for the good in people, even if they can't see it, or they know and they would rather take the other road."

Natasha looked at him and his words were echoing in her head and she tilted her head "How, how do you see the best in people, and why do you fight for it, especially when people will fail?"

Steve didn't blink and he didn't hesitate to answer "Because it's worth doing. And yes people will choose the wrong way sometimes, but just because we stumble sometimes, that doesn't mean we should forget about them and leave them, we help them find their way again, because we are all human and we all make dumb mistakes and sometimes we all need a little help"

Natasha was staring into his eyes and she sighed "Most people weren't raised from three years old to fight and kill people"

Steve frowned "You were in Red Room when you were six"

Natasha closed her eyes and she shook her head "My adoptive father was also my handler when I was in Red Room, he taught me how to take a rifle apart, clean it, and reassemble it. Then how to kill someone, I never officially killed anyone till I was seven, but I was taught ways on how to do it when I was four"

Steve took his hands away from her arms and he looked sad "I'm sorry" he said

"You shouldn't be, you had nothing to do with it" she said looking at the ground.

"I didn't know, but I still stand by my views" he said

Natasha gave him a small smirk "I know you do"

Steve shyly smiled and he looked at the building behind him "Still want to spar?"

Natasha looked at him "Yeah, I need something to do" she said walking past Steve and leaving him on the hill as she made it to the bottom and headed for the main doors. Steve watched her and he sighed and he shook his head, _she's worth it, every minute, she's worth all my time. She might see herself as a monster, but I see a damaged person and I don't care what she's done. I'm already in love with her, I just want to be able to hold her in my arms._ Steve nodded and walked down the rest of the hill and he thought back to the motel when he held her in his arms, he wanted to do that again, but without her being upset.

He saw Natasha push the door open and he increased his pace and he followed her into the building before the door closed.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was standing against the hull of the Quinjet when he noticed that the power shorted out. He frowned and looked around, he saw Rhodey stand up from where he was sitting and he took a few hesitant steps toward the ramp. Bucky walked down the ramp and onto the hangar floor. He saw that it was still light, but that was from the sun at the end of the hangar. He saw the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel also looking around and having confused faces. Bucky glanced at the doors that lead out of the hangar and he heard them open, but the hallway outside was pitch black. Bucky looked back at Rhodey, who was standing on the ramp and was halfway down.

"Get your suit" he said

Rhodey nodded and walked back into the Quinjet, Bucky looked around and he didn't like the silence that was filling the air. He put his metal hand into a fist and he looked toward the doors that had opened, they hadn't closed. He slowed his breathing and he focused on listening. He could hear hesitant footsteps in the hallway, he knew that there were people slowly walking around feeling their way through the darkness.

Rhodey came out of the Quinjet and his arc reactor in the chest cavity shined brightly. His face plate wasn't down, and he could hear the subtle robotic movement as he walked forward. Bucky looked at him "Go find Fury"

Rhodey gave him a nod "What are you going to do?"

Bucky shrugged "I don't know, investigate the situation, it could just be a power shortage…"

"Or worse" Rhodey finished for him

Bucky nodded "I assume you can see in the dark with that"

"Yeah"

Bucky saw the face plate clamp down with a metal clank the eyes shined and he walked forward and he disappeared into the darkness. "Stay in radio contact" Bucky said speaking into his communicator "No problem, it not like S.H.I.E.L.D to lose power" he heard him in his ear.

Bucky nodded and he turned back toward the Quinjet "No it's not, after you get Fury, check on Miss Foster"

"Got it"

"Tell me anything you find weird" Bucky said as he opened a crate in the Quinjet.

"Got it, I hope the power just went off, but that is highly unlikely"

Bucky didn't' respond, he didn't need to. He grabbed a rifle from the crate and he grabbed a mag with bullets in it and he slammed it into the rifle. He cocked it and he grabbed his mask and glasses from the cock-pit. He put the strap for the rifle over his shoulder and he put the mask on and clipped the glasses on. He turned toward the ramp and he grabbed another magazine before he left and he out it into a pocket on his tactical vest.

He pressed the side of the glasses and the view went from normal to night vision. Bucky had the rifle down, but he had his finger on the trigger. The other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel saw him and they didn't question what he was doing. They mostly stayed put and didn't try and do anything to get in his way. The level of trust was still flying around, but he was usually the first one to respond to anything. He walked toward the doors and exited the hangar and began the slow steady walk down the dark hallway.

He had the rifle aimed and he kept his finger off the trigger in case he got surprised by someone who wasn't a threat. He didn't' want to accidently shoot anyone. He could see fine, but the hallways in the Helicarrier were long, and he could only see up to twenty feet. It was enough for him to fight if someone got too close. He had a theory of who it was in the back of his mind and he hoped it was Niko. He didn't have time for his games, so many things were happening at once. It was becoming hard to focus on one bad guy.

Bucky knew that the most likely person to have done this is the mole, but that could be anyone, which wasn't helpful. Especially when the Adaptoid was helping them and it could appear as anyone. Bucky now became a little more on edge as he thought about it impersonating Rhodey or Fury and killing someone. Or he got so jumpy that he shot the real one. He had to be sure that it was the Adaptoid before he fired. If it was the Adaptoid that was behind this, but how could the heavily damaged one do all this.

A chilling thought came to his mind, _what if there's more than one?_ He decided not to think about it too much, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. The silence of the Helicarrier was starting to become unnerving. He could hear the subtle tap of boots hitting the floor, it was usually an agent slowly walking through the hallway. Bucky didn't make a sound, and he was heading toward the elevators. He got to them and he let go of the rifle and it hung down and he opened the elevator doors.

He forced them open and he grunted as she held them open and he looked down. He could see that an elevator was high above him. He nodded and he looked at the cables in the center of the shaft. He exhaled and jumped forward and he grabbed the cable. He starting to slid down it and he made sure not to let his legs or real hand touch it as he slid down rather quickly. His metal hand was all that he needed. He saw that he was getting closer to the engine room and that was where he wanted to look.

He doubted that someone would try and blow up the Helicarrier again, but it was better to check than be sorry if there was something going on down there. He stopped himself by gripping the cable and he felt his body jolt shakily as he came to a stop. He saw the door that opened to the engines and he saw that there was a small ledge to where the door opened. Bucky shrugged and he jumped off the cable to the small ledge. He grabbed a support on the side and he almost fell from lack of balance, but he recovered. He could only fit his toes on the ledge. He sighed and he grabbed a support to his right and he moved his left hand to the seam in the door and he pulled one side open. He lightly grunted as he moved from the small ledge, into the engine area. The door closed softly behind him and he swallowed and breathed.

He knew that could have gone incredible wrong, but he did things like that all the time, so he rarely noticed. He brought the rifle back up and he kept it ready and he walked toward the engines and the last time he came down here there was a large amount of C4 attached to the engines. He was coming on the corner and once he turned he would know if there was anything to worry about. He rounded the corner quickly and had the gun ready and there was nothing, the engines were quiet and he could only hear the soft humming of them. At least they're still on. He turned around and he stated to walk away and he heard a soft footstep. With that he froze, turning around with his rifle raised, he held his breath.

He slowly walked back toward the engines to investigate the noise. He heard another soft footstep and he tensed and he knew he was getting closer to the source. He had his rifle ready and he was prepared for the worst. He turned the corner and past the power crate. He aimed and he saw an agent kneeling by the power crate.

"Wow" he said as he saw Bucky aiming his rifle at him.

"What are you doing down here?" Bucky ordered

He stammered as he spoke and his voice was full of nervousness. "I… was down here… when the… power went off"

Bucky lowered the rifle and he nodded "Ok, I thought you were something else"

He chuckled "I'm just a technician"

Bucky nodded and he sighed "I know"

Bucky aimed the rifle and shot him in the head. The man hit the floor hard and he laid there completely still. Bucky looked at the body and he sighed and then he heard a footstep and he looked and the real Bucky came around the corner and fired at himself. Bucky hit himself in the chest and the fake Bucky changed into its normal form and it grew two feet and about the size of Thor.

Bucky reloaded the magazine and he aimed at the Adaptoid. Bucky fired and the bullets hit the machine in the chest and one hit it in the head. Bucky ran out of bullets and he dropped the rifle. The Adaptoid looked down at its chest, which was full of bullet holes. It looked at Bucky and it aimed its rifle "My turn" a robotic voice said

Bucky dove to the side as the Adaptoid fired at him. Bucky hid behind the power crate and he heard the magazine of the rifle hit the floor and Bucky ran out from cover and tackled the Adaptoid to the floor. Bucky felt strong hands on his back and he was pulled away from the floor and thrown backwards. He hit the wall and he fell forward and he caught himself in a push-up stance and he looked up. There was a second Adaptoid and it helped the other one to its feet. Bucky spoke into his communicator.

"Rhodes?"

There was a second of silence then he heard Rhodey's voice. "What's up?"

"I found the Adaptoid, well make that Adaptoids" Bucky said standing up

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah, you got eyes on Fury?"

"Yeah, we're both in Jane's Lab"

"Good stay there"

"What are you going to do, you need help" Rhodey said

Bucky looked at the two Adaptoids as they stood next to each other and they both looked at each other and transformed into Natasha and Hill. Bucky frowned "There might be more, just stay with Fury"

Bucky didn't hear what Rhodey said next, he was too busy watching the fake Natasha and Hill run at him. Bucky dodged a punch and he jabbed the fake Natasha in the ribs and he head butted Hill. Bucky blocked two quick punches from Hill and he stopped her third punch and he kicked her in the gut, sending her off her feet and hitting the floor. Natasha ran and jumped off the side of one of the power crates and she brought her knee down toward him. Bucky blocked the attack, but she still landed on him and made him hit the floor.

The fake Natasha squatted over him and Bucky flexed his left hand and he jabbed her in the face with his real hand and grabbed her throat with his other and shocked her. Fake Natasha shook violently and her eyes flashed and Natasha disappeared and the normal state of the Adaptoid hit the floor. Hill brought her foot down and hit his ribs. He felt the air leave his lungs and as he felt his throat tense up he grabbed her foot and he grunted and snapped the foot around. Hill stumbled away and she stared at her foot, which was now backwards.

Bucky felt two hands grab his ankles and he looked down and it was the Adaptoid that he had shocked. It was Natasha, but her skin was the very light grey metal that the Adaptoid's body was covered in. Bucky kicked her in the face and he crawled back and stood up. Bucky saw Hill twist her foot around the right way and Natasha stood up and they both looked at each other and they changed again. Now it was Sam and Morse.

Bucky sighed and he pulled out and knife and he lunged at Morse and he was blocked and Sam punched him in the face and then his knee hit Bucky in the jaw. Morse kicked his leg and he felt it buckle out from under him and he hit the floor on his back and Sam stood over him and put his foot on Bucky's throat. Bucky put his hands on the boot and he pushed it away from his throat, but the pressure was still intense, he had a robot standing on him. He grabbed the ankle with his metal hand and he squeezed as hard as he could and he saw the ankle crunch and then sparks flew out the sides.

Sam frowned and stomped his foot on Bucky's leg and he broke the femur. Bucky groaned in pain and he gritted his teeth and he fought through the pain and he pushed Sam away from him and then Morse bent down with a knife and stabbed at him. Bucky shifted and the knife missed him and hit the floor with a loud scrape and Bucky head-butted Morse. He crawled backwards and he couldn't move his left leg and he stood up and he balanced on one leg.

Sam ran and tackled him, they both hit the wall and Bucky grimaced in pain as pressure was placed on his broken femur. Bucky flexed his hand and grabbed fake Sam by the arm and shocked him. Sam jolted back and shook violently and every muscle tensed up and his dark skin turned into the shiny light grey, Bucky gripped his arm and he crushed it and he pulled him around and threw him into the other one.

The two Adaptoids were now back in their metal robotic forms and they both stood still and they looked as if they were either having a technical problem or something else entirely. Their entire body went ridged and they both had their eyes closed and then they were open and back to normal. They both walked away from Bucky and disappeared and Bucky was leaning against the wall and his left leg was hanging loosely.

Bucky groaned as he hopped toward the stairway and elevator past the corner. Bucky grabbed the two rifles that were both out of ammunition and he took one and put the barrel on the floor and then he took the other and rammed the barrel through the stock of the first one. He exhaled painfully as he felt his leg already beginning to heal. He put the stock of the second rifle under his metal arm and he slowly limped toward the stairway.

"Rhodey?" Bucky said after he made it up two flights of stairs

"Yeah"

"They got away, and it seems they aren't going to be here very long"

"Yeah we know, we just lost them as they escaped in a Quinjet, are you ok?"

Bucky shrugged "Besides a broken leg, no"

Rhodey's voice was filled with alarm as he spoke "Where are you?"

"In the stairwell by the engines" Bucky said and he leaned against the wall and he exhaled in relief as he felt the pressure leave his leg.

"Just stay where you are, I'm coming to get you"

Bucky sighed and he slid down the wall and landed at a seating position "Sounds good" he said softly as he exhaled and felt his leg bother him a little.

The power was restored to the Helicarrier and Bucky was lying on a medical bed and his leg was already mostly healed. It wasn't that bad of a fracture, just a crack, but if he was normal he would be in a cast for a few months. He just had to take it easy for a day or two. He found that to be incredibly lucky. He didn't know what he would possibly do for months with a cast on his leg, he might go mad with boredom. Fury was standing next to Rhodey and Jane next to him.

They were all huddled around the bed that he was laying on, and he felt a little uncomfortable with three people hovering over him. He didn't like hovering, the only person he would let hover or at least liked it when they hovered was Hill. He looked up at Fury, who was to his right and the closest to him.

"Well, now we know that there's two of them" he said with a bit of optimism on his face.

Bucky scoffed "More like it doubled our problems"

Rhodey nodded "This is becoming insane"

Bucky chuckled "And you just now noticed this?"

Rhodey smirked and he looked at Jane "What is the status on tracking them?"

Jane raised her eye brows at the question and she brought the I-pad that she had presses against her stomach up and stared at it. Bucky was waiting for anticipation and a bit of worry that it was just going to get worse. Jane looked up at all three of them as they waited for the answer "Um… well it seems that these two are new"

Bucky frowned "Wait" he said almost smiling "are you saying that there are three of them and we can only track one?"

Jane frowned and her brow furrowed and Bucky closed his eyes and sighed "I really hate this mole" he said bitterly

Fury didn't seemed too surprised, or maybe nothing surprised him anymore. He crossed his arms and he glanced at the door "So now we have a mole that knows our every move, and has three Adaptoids with them and it is starting to cause chaos within our little group"

Rhodey sighed "What want us to do?"

Fury turned toward Rhodey "For now, nothing. Miss Foster you have some work to do"

Jane nodded and she took that as time to leave and she walked out of the medical bay. Rhodey looked at Bucky and then to Fury and Bucky gave Rhodey a slight nod and Rhodey left as well. Fury looked down at Bucky and he put his hand on the small metal railing on the upper part of the bed.

"Ok Barnes, change the subject. You and Hill, what is going on?"

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes and he looked at his metal hand. Fury was waiting for an answer. Bucky looked up at him "It's going great"

Fury looked at him "That's not what I asked"

Bucky sighed and he decided that he might as well fess up "Can you get Hill up here?" Bucky said

Fury nodded "She'll be here in ten minutes, I already sent for her after we brought you in here"

Bucky tilted his head and lightly shrugged "Well you are perceptive"

"Now what is so important that you want Hill with you to tell me?"

Bucky smirked "Well its big news"

"Oh I'll decide that" Fury said; Bucky could clearly tell that Fury and no idea what they were going to tell him and he had to hold back a laugh at how serious he was.

It was an awkward ten minutes with silence as they both waited for Hill to come into the medical bay. Bucky glanced up at Fury and he was trying to process what Bucky had told him. It wasn't much to go on if he didn't know. Bucky heard the door begin to open and Hill came through and walked toward them. She saw Bucky on the medical bed and she held back the urge to run to him.

She got to the left side of the bed, the opposite side from Fury. She put her hand on his metal arm and her other hand went to his face. "You ok?" she asked softly

Bucky nodded "I'll be fine"

Fury was standing there waiting for Hill to acknowledge his presence, but she didn't. She was too busy looking at Barnes. Fury blinked and coughed.

Hill looked at him "Oh, sorry sir, what is it?" she said

"He wants to know what is going on."

Hill nodded "It's going great"

Fury frowned even more by the exact same answer that eh got the first time from Bucky. He sighed tiredly "Do you two collaborate on what you're going to say?"

Bucky and Hill both looked at each other "No" they both said in unison as they looked back at Fury. Fury closed his eyes and shook his head taking a deep breath "Ok, that is not what I asked, what is going on between you two. Having sex in the observation room…"

Bucky raised his real hand "well see Nick, she came onto me and…"

He got a playful slap from Hill and he smirked while looking up at her "You know that is exactly what you did" he whispered so only she could hear it.

Fury rolled his eyes "Ok love birds, what is going on with the relationship?"

Hill and Bucky both knew what he was asking, they were just messing with him. It was amusing to find Fury at a loss in situations. They both looked at each other and Bucky looked at Hill. Hill sighed "Ok, enough joking, well we're uh…" she said looking down at Bucky

Bucky took her hand in his and he looked at Fury "We're getting married" he said without hesitation.

Fury stood completely still and his face was like stone, not moving, not showing the slightest micro movement in his face. Bucky wondered if that was his face he used to play cards with, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Fury looked at them both and the word 'marry' was still ringing in his head. He finally opened his mouth to speak "When?"

Bucky looked at Hill, Hill answered "We don't know, sometime after we find our mole"

Fury nodded "So I'm guessing that you guys want to leave this type of work?"

"No" Hill said quickly "Hell no" Bucky said at the same time as her, but a little slower.

Fury nodded "So, what are you two going to do?"

Bucky and Hill looked at each other, what were they going to do? Bucky decided to answer that "We'd thought we would play it by ear"

Fury nodded "Ok, I'm happy for you, just don't ever start messing with me again"

Bucky smirked and Hill quietly chuckled "Yes sir"

They both watched Fury leave the medical bay and Hill and Bucky were the only ones in the large room with over fifty beds lined up perfectly. Hill looked at Bucky "You got room in there for one more?"

Bucky looked up at her "Yes I do" he said and he grabbed her and pulled her into the bed, that got a small laugh from Hill as she was pulled into the bed and she was rolled over to his right side. She was lying on her side and she had her head on his shoulder. She had her other hand on his arm and she missed the feeling of the metal one. She looked at Bucky and she started to kiss his neck.

Bucky closed his eyes and he brought her up closer and Hill had her hand on his metal shoulder and she looked at him. "Not here" he said

Hill swallowed "Ok, but can we…"

She was cut off by Bucky kissing her and bringing her closer and she closed her eyes and her hand ran up to his face and she could feel his warmth against her skin. She felt her heart beginning to race and she was being filled with exhilarating sensations and she felt his hand travel down her back and grab her ass. They came apart "at least make out?" Hill finished

Bucky was breathing heavily as he felt his heart beating faster and his ears were warm He wanted to do that again, he didn't answer her with words, he brought her closer and kissed her passionately again and he grabbed her ass again and he felt her hand grab him. He exhaled and their lips didn't come part, they both were breathing excitedly and they were both being swept up in feeling and desire. Bucky kissed her again and Hill moved her hand back to his face and she lightly tugged on his hair and he grabbed hers. They both didn't want to move, they just wanted to stay in this place forever.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve stood by a chair and he unbuttons his over shirt. He took it off and he set it against the arm of the chair. He saw Natasha taking off her jacket and she put it next to his over shirt. They were both getting ready for sparring and Steve watched as he saw Natasha taking off her boots. Steve stared as he watched her leg as it went up onto the chair and he watched as her hand m0ved swiftly and elegantly as she unbuckled the boot. She pulled it off her foot and she had black socks on, she took that off as well. He saw her foots touch the chair and her toes were slightly off the edge and they were hanging off the edge. He looked up her leg and how her thighs looked in those jeans.

Natasha glanced at him and he turned his eyes back toward his own boots. He pulled the piece of leather that covered the laces away and he untied it. He pulled his own foot out of the boot and the chair was cold. Natasha watched as he did the same thing to his other boot and she watched as his arms moved and how his shoulders protruded a bit and his muscular back was being hugged by hi t-shirt. Natasha silently exhaled and she put her foot on the floor, they both weren't in conventional sparring clothes, but they had lost their clothes when Morse attacked the motel and caught the duffle bag on fire.

Steve put his foot down and he turned toward the open space in the middle of the large room, they both walked toward it and Steve felt his feet tapping the ground and Natasha didn't make a sound.

"So, how is this going to go down?" Steve asked as they were almost there

Natasha looked over at him "What do you mean?"

"Are we playing nice, or are we actually going to hit each other?"

Natasha looked at him and raised her eyebrows "I never play nice Rogers"

A small smile appeared on his lips "Ok so how we used to do it when we were both in S.H.I.E.L.D"

Natasha nodded "Yes when I beat you every time" she said teasingly

Steve looked at her "I won a few times"

Natasha smiled "That was only because I let you win, I felt bad that I was kicking your ass"

Steve shook his head as they got to the center of the sparring mat "Ok then, don't go easy on me"

Natasha shrugged "If you want to get hurt, fine by me"

Steve smiled and he stood on one end and Natasha was on the other. Steve stood ready and Natasha did as well. Natasha gave him a smile that he found distracting, she was playing that kind of game, he could do that to. He gave her his usual kind smile and Natasha squinted at him. Steve knew that she knew what he was doing, and she knew he knew what she was doing. She wasn't going to be able to distract him like she could in the first two years of working together. He knew her moves, and she knew his. Steve did always enjoy sparring with Natasha, she put up a fight more than most people he ever fought.

Natasha took a step and Steve did as well, they were closer and both of them were waiting on who would be brave enough of stupid enough to attack first. Steve knew she wasn't going to go first, so he went first or they would both be standing there for hours. Steve swung at her and she easily dodged him and she was instantly on him and she grabbed his arm and she moved past him and she hit him in the ribs. Steve have her a smile and he knew that she just did that to play around with him.

Natasha attacked now and she ran at him and she slid and she kicked him in the gut. Steve backed off and she was back up and on him. Steve blocked a punch and then he saw that he had an opening that she could use and he saw her leg coming up and he caught her ankle with his hand before she hit him in the ribs. Natasha wasn't upset that he stopped her blow, she just gave him a smile that he knew all too well and he rolled forward and he came up and he hit her in the gut and Natasha fell back and rolled backwards and kicked him in the face as she came up.

Steve hit the mat and he got back up and Natasha was already running at him and she jumped onto him and he grabbed her and he pulled her off of him. She grabbed his elbow as he was about to throw her off of him and she moved her leg past his back and up onto his shoulder and she swung herself and she was resting on his shoulders. Steve felt her hand on his head and she lightly patted his head like he was a pet.

Steve shook his head and he grabbed her and his hand wrapped around her waist and he could feel her soft skin and he pushed the thought from his mind, he needed to focus. He pulled her off of him and as she fell forward and she kicked him in the chest before she landed on her back. Steve stumbled back, but quickly recovered. Natasha rolled and got up in one swift move and she blocked a punch and she got close to him and their chests were touching and her face was close to his. They both stared at each other and for a second they both forgot what they were doing and they got lost staring into each other's eyes. Natasha was the first to come out of it and she ducked under Steve's arm and went behind him and kicked him in the back.

Steve flew forward and he caught himself before he hit the mat and he rolled sideways and came up and he swung at her and her leg went over his arm and his arm was stuck in between her calf and thigh. She kicked him down with her other foot and she was on him and his face was in between her thighs and face to face with her. Natasha smirked at his face as he looked up at her to see her teasing smirk. Steve rolled her over and he was lying over her and he was close to her and he could fell her legs against his ribs. Natasha gave him another smirk and she squeezed him with her legs and he arched his back in pain as she crushed him with her grip. He fell forward and he caught himself inches from the floor and his head was next to her neck and he pushed himself up with his arms and he noticed that he was pressed up against her. His groin was matched against hers. And her legs were around his waist and he looked down and then he felt a fist hit him in the jaw.

Natasha was going to use his gentleman traits against him and she rolled him over and she was on top of him and her knee went to his throat and she pressed down, but not enough pressure to knock him out. Steve struggled under her knee and he looked up at her and she had a satisfied smile on her face. "You give up?" she asked

Steve gave her a little smile "I could do this all day"

Natasha frowned at him and Steve rolled her over and he was lying over her and he had her pinned and he had one hand on her knee so she couldn't squeeze the life out of him again. Natasha swung at him and he caught her hand and held it close to his chest and he leaned down, She couldn't get a good angle with her other hand and her free leg was basically useless.

Steve gave her the exact same smile she had given him "Give up?"

Natasha chuckled and smiled at him, but it was a real smile this time, not the smile she had used before to distract him. Steve looked down at her and he looked into her eyes and his free hand went to the side of her face. Natasha trembled slightly as she felt his touch, what were they doing?

Natasha liked the warmth from his touch and she want him to touch her, and she wanted to touch him. Steve looked down and he followed her smooth skin on her neck to her collar bone and then to her concealed breasts behind her shirt. He looked at her and he felt her free hand touch his arm and he could feel her breath on his face. Natasha leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Steve felt his cheek burn from her kiss and he wanted that burning on his lips. He leaned forward and he kissed her neck and he felt her warm smooth skin against his lips. Natasha felt a small shiver go up her spine and she swallowed and he felt her muscles on her neck shift and he came back up and looked at her.

They were both locked in a trance of guilty stares, and deep dark desires. Steve leaned down and before their lisp could touch they both heard the door open and Natasha rolled him over and out her knee back on his throat. Steve tapped the floor and Natasha got off of him. Steve sat up holding his throat and he looked at who had interrupted them and Clint was standing there sweaty and he frowned "You guys sparred without me?"

Natasha sighed "I needed something to do, and beating Steve's ass was just what I needed"

Clint looked at Steve and he was still holding his throat. "She beat you?"

Steve coughed "It was more of a draw" he said standing

Clint looked at both of them and he saw the little glance that Steve gave Natasha and Clint nodded and went along with it. "Well we couldn't find you guys, um lunch is almost ready"

Natasha nodded "What time is it anyway?"

Clint frowned "It's three"

Steve nodded "Well I'm starving what is she making?" he said walking away with Clint and they both started heading toward the door. Natasha watched them as they were leaving and she sighed as she watched Steve walk away, she already missed him and she was going to see him in five minutes, she had it bad. She couldn't spend more than five minutes away from him before her mind became plagued with thoughts about him.

Also how he looks at her, when she seed him looking at her she just wanted to drag him up to the bedroom and take him right there. Natasha looked at the floor "Hey Nat?"

Natasha looked up and she felt a little better as she heard Steve's voice. Steve came back into view and he looked at her "You coming?"

Natasha nodded "Yeah, just give me a second"

Steve nodded and stood there waiting, she hadn't even noticed that he had already put his boots back on. She looked at him "Uh… Steve?"

Steve looked at her "You said you'd be a minute, and I'm going to wait for you. You know walk you back to the house, just because we're at Clint's Farm doesn't meant that you're completely safe."

Natasha nodded "Ok, Mr. Overprotection" she grabbed her socks and boots and put them on, she grabbed her jacket before she left and she walked toward Steve "Ok, lead the way"

Steve smiled at her, he wanted to stay where they were so they would be alone. "So after lunch, do you think we could talk?" he asked, hoping it didn't throw her off or something

Natasha felt suddenly worried when she heard the words "Sure" was the only word she could form and he nodded and she followed him out of the building and back up the hill towards the house where after lunch, she was terrified about what he wanted to talk about.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sam**_

Sam was staring at the computer in front of him and he was honestly not even paying attention to it. He had his head in his hands and Wanda was looking at a computer as well, she was in a better mood than he was. Vision was standing in between them both and he was watching them intently. He looked at Sam "Mr. Wilson… Sam?" he asked

Sam looked up at him and he rubbed his eyes "Yeah?"

Vision may be a super intelligent living robot, but he still had trouble in some areas. "Do you need to recharge?"

Sam looked at him "I could use some sleep"

Vision nodded "Would you mind if I tried?" he said looking at the computer

Sam looked at the computer "Sure, I can't stare at it anymore"

Vision nodded "I could clearly tell by your posture and how you were staring at the computer, but you didn't react to anything on it, you were as you say zoned out"

Sam smirked "Yes I was zoned out, take your turn. I'm tired, but I think I better keep an eye on Morse" he said standing and he felt his back crack a little as he rolled his shoulders.

Vision took his seat and he looked at the computer screen, Sam turned toward the door and he looked at Wanda "You ok?"

Wanda looked up at him "Yeah, one of use should keep an eye on Morse anyway"

Sam nodded and he went to leave, he was soon walking down the hallway toward the Operations room where he knew that Morse was spending most of her time. He was just hoping for a more unlucky chance than her finding Steve and Natasha again. He got to the doors of the room where he knew that he would find Morse staring at endless data looking for them.

He walked through the door to find the room busy with work and numerous personnel quickly trotting past each other as they carried files and I-pads. Sam saw Belova to his left and she was in the same chair that he saw her in the last time he had come in here. She was staring at a phone and she was writing something down, or texting someone. Sam figured that she must be talking to Stark. He was looking at her and he saw her eyes look up from the phone and right at him.

Sam turned toward the main screen on the wall and he felt odd with Belova's eyes on him. They were cold and calculating, but they also had a weird warmth to them. She seemed to be the type to spit you out in worse condition than when she found you. Sam saw Morse standing behind a tech on the computer and she was leaning on one arm and staring at the information on the screen. Sam took a step forward and she spoke "Do you need something Wilson?"

Sam stopped and he stood still "Not really no"

Morse leaned back to full height and turned toward him "So are you here to waste my time?" she said with her hand on her holster where her pistol was. Sam stared at it and he saw no indication of movement in her hand. He walked forward and he looked at the information on the screen. Morse had her eyes on him and watched as he had a calm stone face as he read the Intel.

Sam nodded and he looked at her "Seems you've run into a dead end"

Morse glared at him "You try tracking Rogers and Romanoff"

Sam smirked "Well the thing is, I wouldn't" he turned back toward the door and he looked back at Morse. "You might want to figure out who to trust in this business, because we all won't be there when you need help"

Morse nodded and took a step forward "Yeah, and do you trust anyone here?"

Sam saw what she meant, he didn't know anyone very well here and he didn't fully trust people. "I trust Cap"

Morse watched as Sam walked away and left the room, she sighed and turned back toward the tech and tapped them on the shoulder "Alert me if there's any new info"

The tech gave her a tired nod and he looked instantly relieved once she walked away to follow Sam. Morse walked out of the Operations Room and saw Sam walking down the hallway to the left. She followed him "Wilson" she said

Sam had a feeling that she would follow him, he turned around and crossed his arms "What?"

Morse stopped and she looked around "I know what I do is not exactly nice, but it's my job. I go where the evidence takes me and right now it points toward Romanoff"

Sam nodded "Some of it does, but what if I could change your mind?"

Morse frowned and slightly shook her head "That would be difficult"

Sam gave her a small smile "I can be convincing"

Morse raised her eye brows "Ok, show me what you've got"

Sam beckoned her forward to follow and he walked toward Steve's office. He could feel her eyes on him as they walked down the hallways, he knew that he had good evidence that proved that Natasha wasn't the mole. Now he just needed to convince someone who had tunnel vision about the weird coincidences that they'd found while investigating every little detail. Morse kept her eyes close on Sam as he walked without looking back at her. She was just following the evidence, maybe she was a little biased, but then again who wouldn't be?

She had spent her entire career dealing with traitors that had played the system for a long time, to her Natasha was nothing more than that. Unless she was unconvinced otherwise, which she had a history of not being able to, she did have to agree that she did let her biased opinion drive her. She also followed her gut, and right now it was screaming Natasha, she just couldn't see it being anyone else. Especially when they had film of her putting the charges on the wall. She hadn't heard a thing form Fury since he took Rhodes with him. She hadn't had any updates on Barnes' side of the investigation, if Sam had something then it should have been brought to her. Unless it is extremely thin and they knew she wouldn't buy it, which she had done to a lot of evidence bringers. She was good at her job, and most of the time she liked doing it, but when it basically turned everyone on each other and then there's no communication about further findings, that's when things go wrong. She hoped that was what it was, the fact that no one trusts each other and wants to keep everything low key, that is how the wrong people get accused of the crime, because the person in charge of one of the areas of the investigation wasn't told of a detail that may be small, but its critical to how the evidence and the story comes together.

She wanted to trust Natasha and agree with then others about how it's not her, but right now the current story the evidence has made points right at her. They came to the office and Sam opened the door and let her go first. She walked into the room, Vision and Wanda both looked up at her. They were about to ask what was going on, but Sam spoke before they could. "Hey can you guys give me and Morse a minute?"

Wanda nodded and she looked at Vision, who was waiting for confirmation. Wanda gave him a look and he stood up and he looked at Sam "Of course, let us know when you're done"

Vision was slowly making his way out of the office and he kept looking at Sam and Morse, he was then almost dragged by Wanda, who was pulling him away with his hand. Vision gave Sam and Morse one last look before he followed Wanda out of the office. Sam sighed tiredly and Morse cocked an eyebrow "They're something"

Sam looked at her, he continued toward the desk "We're getting better"

Morse didn't doubt that, she followed Sam to the desk after a few seconds of contemplation. She saw him take a seat and scoot forward and press a few keys on the keyboard. She walked behind him and she rested her hand on the back of the chair and she leaned down, she was next to his face and they both looked at the screen of the computer monitor. Sam clicked onto the video and played it, after it ended he paused the second play through. He glanced at her "What did you see?"

Morse frowned and slightly rolled her eyes "I saw Romanoff setting the explosives on the wall"

Sam nodded "Correct, but now looked at the top corner to where the back door for the training floor as Natasha walks out of frame"

Morse honestly didn't see how that was going to help, she raised her eye brows a little, but she did what he asked. Sam played the video again and Morse watched the back door of the training floor and she saw just as the video ended, the door opened and she could see a set of boots. She frowned and looked at Sam.

Sam knew what her look was asking "Yes that is someone coming into the training floor, and only one person uses that door consistently"

"Romanoff" Morse said

Sam gave her a little nod, Morse glanced at him then back at the screen "So you're telling me that those two boots are really Romanoff and the one setting the explosives is what, a fake?"

Sam sighed and nodded "that is exactly what I'm telling you"

Morse shook her head "Its only boots Wilson"

"Yeah, but how do you explain that Natasha is setting the explosives and then she walks out of frame and then enters through the door she already came through?"

Morse opened her mouth to speak, but no words were produced, she closed her mouth and pierced her lips together "I can't"

Sam nodded "Also I have an update from Fury and Barnes. There are now three Adaptoids"

Morse frowned "Three of those things?"

Sam gave her a nod of confirmation "Yeah and the one that was damaged has been watching us and gathering Intel on us for five months at least"

Morse inhaled and then exhaled confused, she saw that the evidence had changed quite a bit from when they first arrested Natasha. Sam continued "it also made routine stops at this facility"

"So it went from between here and the Helicarrier?"

"Yeah, so I think the Natasha we saw placing the explosives was actually an Adaptoid"

Morse had to admit, he sounded like he was right and what Sam had come up with was also convincing, but what about the activation code for the Adaptoid? "What about the activation code for the Adaptoid that was linked to Romanoff's phone?"

Sam leaned back and he could feel the ends of her curls on his head and neck, "That part we're still figuring out, but we have a suspect"

Morse's eyes widened "who?"

Sam turned the chair toward her "We think that there is something wrong with Miss Belova"

Morse frowned at him unconvinced "Belova, really?"

Sam only nodded and she continued "We have numerous background checks on her and she is squeaky clean"

Sam shook his head in disagreement "Gerald thinks that it's too clean and he is looking deeper"

Morse nodded "Ok Wilson, you have made me question my first efforts against Natasha, but who the hell is the mole? What if it isn't Belova? Then what?"

Sam shrugged "We haven't planned that far ahead, but we're working on it"

"Working on it huh, well do you need some extra help?"

Sam looked at her "I thought changing your mind was difficult"

"Oh it is, but I still don't trust Natasha that much, but with the evidence becoming more flimsy every day, I can live with that she isn't the mole, but that means the real mole has been watching our every move and knew what we would do"

"I don't think they expected Steve to break Natasha out though, we were supposed to turn against her"

"Well it worked on some of us" she said

Sam gave her a look and she rolled her eyes "Fine it worked on me" she said, Sam nodded "I think the mole knew that would happen"

Morse looked at him "This mole is pissing me off"

"Get in line"

Sam pushed the chair away from the desk and Morse turned toward the window. She stared out of it, at the trees around the facility and the large yard of green grass. She sighed "I Fucked up"

Sam turned the chair around and looked at her "Yeah, you did" he said standing, Morse turned toward him and she leaned against the small window sill and slightly sat down "I always end up letting the evidence just take me where it goes, sometimes it sucks, other times it's very rewarding getting the bastard that wanted to turn traitor"

Sam moved over toward her and sat down on the window sill next to her "Well I found what I did rewarding, then I lost my wingman. I got lost for a while and I just couldn't see the point of it anymore. So I came home and started working with soldiers that had PTSD, help them get back on their feet."

Morse looked at him "Did it help?"

Sam had his arms crossed and he faced her "Sometimes, other times it made it worse, but I don't regret doing any of it"

Morse smiled and looked at the floor "I've been in this business for a long time, and to tell you the truth, it has always gotten harder. The more people and organizations we find that could wreak havoc on the world, the more dangerous the business gets"

Sam softly nudged her with his elbow "I'm new to all this, I'm in uncharted waters here, I don't trust people very much, especially here"

Morse looked at him with a bit of worry "Don't tell me it's too much for you?"

Sam chuckled "No, I can handle it"

Morse sighed in relief "It hard to get a somewhat normal person into this business"

Sam scoffed sarcastically "Somewhat normal?"

Morse gave him a look "Really, you did missions in a winged suit"

Sam laughed and nodded his head "Ok I'll take that one"

Morse smiled "So when is Gerald coming back with this new information?"

Sam got serious and his smile faded and Morse missed it a little "I don't know, Hill was going to let me know, but she is at the Helicarrier right now"

"What if there's nothing new?" she asked

Sam tilted his head and shrugged "We question her, then if that fails, then we keep looking"

Morse sighed "It will take us months to find out who the mole is at this rate"

Sam agreed with her then a phone chimed, they both looked at each other. Sam felt his phone "It's not me" Morse checked hers and it wasn't her either "It's not me either"

Sam frowned and he looked over at the desk and on the corner in a bag was Natasha's phone. Sam saw that it had a message on it. He walked forward and opened the bag, pulling the phone out Morse was already up and behind him, trying to read the message.

They both looked at the message and Sam was instantly unhappy.

 _B.W. – Having fun looking for me?_

Morse sighed "Now the mole is contacting us, wait how are they texting her phone if the mole was supposed to be Natasha when all this hit the fan?"

Sam exhaled "Someone must have cloned her phone and switched it out and this one is the phone that has the code that gave the Adaptoid orders and also contacted Rumlow"

Morse nodded and seemed even more annoyed with herself for not seeing it earlier. Sam didn't reply to the message, he stared at the screen then the phone chimed again. He sighed and he knew he wasn't going to like the next message.

 _B.W. – Funny what one little act of trying to kill someone, you instantly turned on her, even though she has been on your side for years and betrayed mine._

Sam frowned, whose side was the mole on? He still didn't respond to the message, but the phone chimed again.

 _B.W. – You don't want to talk? That's ok Sam just listen._

Sam looked at Morse and they both kept their gaze on the phone and they waited for the next message. Sam was really starting to hate this.

 _B.W. – So you've convinced my greatest pawn that little Natasha is innocent, that's ok. I knew it wouldn't last forever, but you did just destroy s barrier of trust between you and her. That is damaging enough, I praise the both of you for that. Now where am I? That is the question that everyone is asking, but think what if I'm closer than you think, what then? Will you continue to fumble around with your dick in your hand and keep failing, or will you finally find me so we can get this over with?_

Sam hadn't realized that his grip on the phone had increased and he let it dissipate so he wouldn't break it. Morse sighed "Well this is great, the mole can see us right now"

Sam didn't respond to that, and he looked at her then the phone chimed again. Sam's eye darted back toward the phone and he read the message.

 _B.W. – You never know what kind of time you have on this earth, but I would give you an hour. Hope to see you fly, otherwise all of this may have been worthless. Or you could just die and I would be happy with that, but first you have an hour till I come and get you myself. Oh and Morse, I did appreciate you for trying, you almost got them, but now it's my turn, by the time they come back home, there won't be a home to come back to._

Sam looked at Morse and they both looked toward the door and they quickly moved toward it. Sam pushed the door open and Vison and Wanda were standing next to each other waiting silently. Wanda saw the look on Sam's face and she frowned "What is it?"

Sam sighed "Whoever the mole is, is attacking us soon"

"How do you know this?" Vison asked

"Direct contact"

Vision nodded and looked at Wanda "What do we do?"

Sam looked at all of them, they were missing two people that could help them and it was their fault that it happened. "We let Fury know and Hill and Barnes will come help"

"Is it just the mole or is it Adaptoids?" Morse asked as they all stood in a half circle in the hallway.

Sam looked at her "I don't know"

Morse sighed and she started toward the Operations room "I need this place locked down now, Sam make your call, you two with me"

Sam looked at Vision and Wanda and gave them a nod and they followed Morse toward the Operations room. Sam grabbed his communicator and he pressed the button on the side and he called Fury, he began to lightly jog toward the armory. He looked at the communicator for a few seconds then Fury answered "Wilson?"

Sam ran a little faster "Sir we have a problem"

"What is this problem?"

"The mole has made contact again and now this facility is going to be under attack."

"Ok calm down, I'll send Hill with some agents"

"What about Barnes?"

"He's a little banged up, I don't; know if he feels up for it, Rhodes will be with Hill"

"Good enough"

"How long, till this happens?"

"The mole said an hour, but it could be a lie"

"Copy that, I'll make a phone call for backup"

Sam was about to ask who backup was, but he disconnected before he could ask. Sam was two hallways from the armory and he saw the door to the armory and he came to a halt and his boots squeaked on the floor. He saw a shadow move and he didn't know who it was. He slowly walked toward the armory and he got to the doors, he looked around inspecting the area; he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to get jumped. He entered the armory and the feeling of someone there was in the back of his mind, not top priority, but a possibility.

He walked past a rack of guns and he smacked a button on the wall and it opened up and his gear was presented to him. He grabbed his tactical gear and he looked at the last piece as he slipped the last piece on. He grabbed his pack and he put it on his back and strapped it tight around him. He exhaled as he felt the familiar weight of it on his shoulders and he hadn't realized how much he missed it. He turned toward the door to leave and he walked out into the empty hallway.

Someone was contacting him by communicator and he answered it "Wilson, go"

"Our E.T.A. is ten minutes" Hill said

"Ok, well at least you beat the attack that is if the mole hadn't lied about an hour"

"I'll put my cards on lying"

Sam nodded "Yeah I would go all in on that one"

"Let me know if anything happens"

"Will do, oh Hill, is Barnes with you?"

Sam listened to silence on the line for a few seconds then another voice spoke "I'm here, I wouldn't miss this"

"Ok, see you guys in ten"

"You to, don't start the party without me, oh and Wilson if it is an Adaptoid, you won't know who it is till it's too late, keep an eye out"

"Yeah thanks for the advice"

Sam disconnected and he ran down the hallway toward the Operations room to regroup with Morse and the others.

Morse entered through the doors and the tech that she had spoken to before turned around alarmed. He stood up "Morse?"

"Sit down" she ordered

He didn't protest and he took a seat and looked at the computer He looked up at Morse as she walked closer to him. "What is it?"

"We're going to be under attack, call back all search teams, I want every able body back here"

The tech nodded and started speaking into his headset, Morse turned around and Wanda, Vision, and Belova were standing next to each other. Morse walked toward them "Miss Belova I would advise not staying here"

Belova looked around "I can help"

Morse shook her head "Stark would have a field day with me if you got killed"

Belova frowned "I can work a computer, let me help"

Morse sighed and she glanced at Vision and he shrugged, a very human gesture. She looked at Belova "Ok take a seat next to him, I want all the teams redirected here, help them out"

Belova nodded and walked over to the tech and she pulled up a chair and took the computer next to him. Morse turned her gaze away from her "Vision can you stay here and keep an eye on her?"

"Of course, I would advise that we focus on getting everyone out of here instead of waiting for an attack"

Morse looked at him "Run and hide than stand and fight?"

Vision looked at her "We are blind here, even if we know that something is coming, we don't know what it is. It would be more logical to leave and reassess the situation"

Morse sighed "Sometimes we don' get that choice, we have too many important things here than to just leave and reassess. Even if it is the right move"

Vision sighed in disappointment "Ok then, I'll stay here. You be careful" he said turning his eyes on Wanda. Wanda gave him a nod and she turned around and the door opened. Sam came in and he seemed to be a little anxious, but his voice didn't show it. "I talked to Fury, their coming. We have less than ten minutes"

"Good, anything else?"

"Yeah Fury is calling back-up for back-up"

Morse frowned "Barton?"

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know if he is available?"

"He said he would come in if we needed him"

"Yeah, but I'll let Fury decide that"

Morse nodded and she turned back toward the tech and Belova. Sam noticed that Belova was at a computer and she was helping. He couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't the mole either, but if she isn't than who the hell is? He took a step forward and then Natasha's cloned phone chimed. Everyone looked at Sam as they heard the noise. Sam saw Belova's head slightly shift and he looked down to read the message.

 _B.W. – I see that you have begun to bring your forces back to the facility, good that just gives me more things to kill. By the way I like the suit, it looks good on you._

Sam frowned and he shook his head "That mole is playing with us"

Morse glanced around the room "what did it say?'

"Basically the mole knows what is going on and our moves are being watched"

Morse walked over to the door and then it suddenly closed and locked itself. Everyone looked around as the screens shit down and the entire room was put on lockdown. She walked over to the tech "What is going on?"

"The facility is on lockdown, I can't reverse it" he said frantically pressing keys on the computer. Morse cursed under her breath and looked at Sam "We are stuck in here"

The phone chimed again, Sam read the message aloud so everyone could hear it.

 _B.W. – Now that I have you right where I want you, shall we play a game?_

Sam clenched his jaw and he frowned "I think the mole is in here, or very close" the phone chimed again.

 _B.W. – closer than you think flyboy. My associates will be at the door shortly, don't think about opening them. I can't wait to talk._

Sam's eyebrows rose and he looked at Morse "I think the mole is about to show themselves"

Morse moved her hand to her gun and she noticed that it was missing and she looked around and the gun was missing. The tech at the computer wasn't typing anything into the computer, Belova was standing up and she looked frightened as blood was on her fingers. Morse put her hand on the tech's shoulder and his head fell back and his throat had been slit and blood was covering his torso. Belova put her hands to her mouth and she shook her head.

Sam looked alarmed and he took his eyes off of Morse and he looked at Wanda, she was just as surprised by it as he was. Sam heard the phone chime again.

 _B.W. – Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

Sam took a step forward and he saw Belova lunge at Morse and she had a gun and she shot her in the gut and blood sprayed onto Sam's face. Morse exclaimed in pain as her gut burned from the bullet exploding out of it and hitting a tech standing next to Vision. Sam pulled out his machine pistols and he aimed them at Belova, she had Morse in front of her as a body shield.

"Hi" Belova said softly and she glanced at Morse, who hand her hand on her stomach as blood leaked out of it. She smiled "It feels good to finally stop acting like this"

"You got nowhere to go Belova" Sam said aiming for her head

Belova shook her head "No, you see you have nowhere to go, and little Bobbi here is bleeding out and if you can't get out of her she'll die"

Wanda was about to do something then Belova aimed her gun at her "Don't even think about freak" Wanda stood down and they all stared at Belova as she held Morse close and a pool of blood was starting to form on the floor under Morse's feet.

"What is your play?" Sam asked not lowering his weapons

Belova smiled "Well I already played it, you just made two of your best people leave and one of them I am going to kill"

"We don't need Cap and Natasha to take you down" Sam said, knowing that it was a lie

"On the contrary, look what happened when you lost both of them, little Bobbi here I knew she would get tunnel vision and she helped a lot. I'm sorry I had to shoot her, well not really she's a bitch"

"Who do you work for?" Sam asked seeing that Morse was getting worse as they spoke.

"My organization is gone now, but I am fulfilling the mission they sent me on before they were destroyed"

"And what was that?"

"Kill Natalia Romanova, she was a traitor and I am better than she is, there can only be one Black Widow"

"The Black Widow Program was shut down years ago"

"It was" she confirmed "But I'm the new version"

Sam sighed "How do we get out of here?"

"Let me walk"

"You could have just left"

"Well I'm not going to kill you, my associates will"

Sam looked back at the door and it opened and three Adaptoids walked in, towering over them. Belova smiled "There they are, surprising that Barnes almost killed one of them, luckily they repair easy. Boys kill them"

Sam turned around and fired at one of them and Vision flew at one and tackled it out of the room. Wanda moved her hands around herself and she hit the third one with her powers and the Adaptoid stumbled then shot the same power back at her with its own hands.

"How will you do fighting yourselves, I wonder oh Bobbi I did enjoy your company" she let Morse fall to her knees and hit the floor and she walked over her and out the door "Time to pay little Bucky a visit" she said

Sam flew backwards and reloaded his guns and fired again. The Adaptoid jumped up and he dodged the grab and he landed and kicked the Adaptoid away. His wings went back into his pack and he ran at the Adaptoid. He blocked a kick and he hit the machine in the face. He evaded a punch and a swing of its leg. Sam rolled across the floor and got back up and he fired at the Adaptoid and the bullets pierced into its metal chest. The Adaptoid walked toward him, not even effected by the damage that was being caused to its chest cavity. Sam dropped his guns and he jabbed at the ribs and his hand was blocked away and it kicked him across the room and he landed on a computer. Sam grunted as he pushed himself up and he glanced at Morse, who now had a good sized pool of blood near her. He saw the Adaptoid turn its form into him and it smiled at him, Sam found it a little creepy seeing himself smiling at him. The Adaptoid took a step forward and Morse rolled over and she swiped it legs out from under it and she coiled herself around it and she pulled out a knife and slammed it into the Adaptoid's skull. The Adaptoid violently shook as its machine brain short circuited and exploded.

A ball of blue flame expelled from the metal shell and Morse fell onto her back and she groaned in pain as blood continued to leave her body. Sam ran over and slid and stopped next to her. He put his hands around hers and he pulled her up to a sitting position and she grimaced in pain as she held her stomach. "You ok?" she asked

"Me, what about you?" Sam said dragged her across the floor toward a desk.

"She shot me in the gut, I've got some time, just not pleasant time" she said exhaling as she felt her back press against the side of the desk. Sam looked around and he saw Wanda kicking the other Adaptoid's arm away and her power that it was using against her hit the way and it exploded. Sam looked back at Morse "I got to get you out of here"

"Go after Belova, she's more important than I am"

Sam shook his head "You're dealing with a soldier, I always worry about the person next to me before I worry about anything else"

Morse looked at him and he pulled her up and she put her arm around his shoulders and he began walking her out of the room. Morse kept from grimacing in pain by closing her eyes and groaning as she moved. Sam got her out of the room and he looked to his left and Vision was fighting the third Adaptoid and his hands went through the machine and tried to rip it apart. The Adaptoid grabbed his hands and kicked him away. He smacked into the wall and the Adaptoid hit him in the face as he fell.

Vision kicked him off of him and stood up and blasted him with his mind stone. The Adaptoid flew into the other wall on the other side of the hallway and it rolled to the side and fired the exact same energy out of its face and the two beams connected and were fighting each other for the amount of distance to travel. Sam kept moving and he was noticing that he was beginning to have to drag Morse instead of help her walk. He looked at Morse and she had loss color in her face since he last looked at her, he looked behind him and saw a long trail of blood. Sam clenched his jaw and he picked her up and held her in his arms and ran toward the medical wing, he just hoped they still had staff present.

Vision increased the power and his beam blew past the Adaptoid's and hit it in the head and it dented the front plate. The Adaptoid tilted its head and ran at Vision, Vision flew forward and they hit each other at the same time. Vision had the better hit and took the Adaptoid off its feet and they both hit the wall. The Adaptoid slammed its fists down onto Vision's back and picked him up and threw him into the ceiling. Vision flew through he ceiling and he was outside and he fell back down and through the roof and hit the floor. The Adaptoid ran forward and kicked him in the ribs and he flew down the hallway and smacked into a wall. Vision hit the floor and he floated up and he went back onto his feet and he stared at the Adaptoid that was at least seventy feet away from him.

The Adaptoid ran at him and he put his hands forward and shot forward with incredible speed and he put his hands into fists. They were getting closer and the Adaptoid brought back a punch and Vision put his head down and he flew through the chest of the Adaptoid and he hit the floor. Vision stood back up and looked back and he saw the Adaptoid standing still with its entire torso missing. It turned around and it ran at him. Vision had to admit, he was disappointed that, that didn't work. He flew forward and he grabbed the Adaptoid by the legs and threw him out of the hole that was created when he was thrown up into the ceiling. The Adaptoid landed on the roof and it rolled over and Vision's fist missed its head.

The Adaptoid stood up and punched Vision in the gut and kneed him in the face. Vision blocked a punch and blasted him with the mind stone and the Adaptoid flew across the roof and landed, making dust and rock fly into the air as he created a crater. Vision flew forward and hovered in the air as he saw the Adaptoid slowly stand. Vision was about to blast it when he saw someone fly down past him and landed on the roof and rolled forward and came up and punched the Adaptoid in the face with his metal hand.

Vision saw three Quinjets behind him and Hill was flying the outdated version. The Quinjets landed on the lawn of the facility and three teams of agents filed out of them and Rhodey flew out of the back and up to the roof. Bucky blocked a punch and kicked the Adaptoid away and he jumped onto its shoulders, or what was left of them. He put his hands around its neck and he gritted his teeth and twisted the head around and he pulled it off. He held the head in his hands as the metal body slowly fell to the ground. He landed on his feet and waked forward and tossed the head at Rhodey, who caught it and then dropped it after looking at it.

"James" Vision said

"Yes" Bucky and Rhodey said together

They both looked at each other and Bucky walked forward "Vision, you ok?"

"Wanda" Vison said looking alarmed

"I got it V" Rhodey said and his face plate slammed down with a metal smack and he flew down the hole in the roof and flew toward the Operations room.

Bucky looked at Vision and he saw Hill coming up to the roof with the Quinjet and landed. She walked out of the Quinjet and toward them. "Have you seen the Mole?"

Vision nodded at Bucky "It's Miss Belova"

Bucky sighed and looked at Hill and she looked just like him, annoyed. "When did you last see her?"

"About five minutes ago, she said she was going to pay you a visit"

"And he's right" Belova said

Bucky turned around and saw Belova standing there is a very similar suit to Natasha's, except that she was a blonde. "Belova" he said

"Please it's Yelena" she said and smiled at him

Vision looked at Hill "Morse was hurt and I saw Sam taking her to the medical wing"

Hill nodded and looked at Bucky and he gave her a nod. Bucky looked back at Yelena and she was standing there smiling. Vision took a step forward "Vision go help Rhodey"

Vision stopped and looked at him and he didn't look like he wanted to, but he nodded and flew over to the exact hole that Rhodey had gone through. Yelena watched him disappear and slowly walked forward. "Nice to finally meet you, you're a legend"

Bucky stayed completely still and he had his metal hand in a fist "So I'm told"

Yelena stopped and smiled "I see that you don't care what people think about you, interesting. What would the world do if they knew who you really are?"

Bucky frowned at her "What am I exactly?"

"A murderer, an Assassin, a Soldier, a Howling Commando, a Hydra Agent, a Hero, a Villain. Take your pick"

"How about friend?"

"Funny, you choose not to accept what you've done"

"I've accepted it, but I'm past it."

"Are you?"

Bucky glared at her, she was beginning to remind him of Niko. Yelena took a step forward "I wish you could have seen it"

"Seen what?"

"Me training, I scored as high as or higher than Natalia"

"Funny, I didn't know Black Widow's kept score"

Yelena chuckled "I do"

Bucky took a step forward after standing still during her annoying speech. "Who trained you?"

"Red Room, then they were destroyed a few years later, I didn't care much"

"So you're the last link of Red Room, the second Black Widow"

"The one and only"

Yelena smiled and she ran forward and Bucky stood still with his foot forward and he waited for her to strike. Yelena jumped and swung around and brought her foot around. Bucky rolled forward and she landed behind him and kicked her in the gut as she landed. She was barely fazed by it, she smiled "You're good"

Bucky turned toward her and she swung a punch at him, he blocked it and he hit her in the ribs. She kneed him in the gut twice and he felt the air leave his lungs and she jumped on him and brought him down to the ground. Bucky slipped from her grasp and he got back up, his left leg was still a little tender, otherwise, it was healed. Yelena slid forward and Bucky jumped over her and landed on the ground and rolled to his right and pushed himself up. Yelena pulled out a knife and she jabbed at him, he blocked the knife and he slapped her wrist and it flew out of her grasp and he caught it with his metal hand and stabbed at her. Yelena dodged the blow and she grabbed his arm and lifted it up and kicked him in the ribs, he grunted in pain and she kicked him in the chest, he hit the ground and he rolled backwards, ready to continue. Yelena ran at him and he swung a punch and she ducked it and she swung under him and he blocked her fist and she went to kick him and he caught her ankle and she jumped and kicked him with her other foot before he could break her ankle.

Bucky hit the ground and he felt her grab him by the vest and threw him a few feet across the roof. He hit the ground and he skipped across the rocks on the roof and he rolled and grabbed the ground with his metal hand, stopping himself. He stood up and Yelena was already on him, he side stepped and she missed him. He went under her guard and hit her in the ribs and she stumbled to the right and she jumped and kicked him in the face. Bucky twisted and hit the ground. He groaned and Yelena grabbed his foot, Bucky felt her drag him across the roof. She grunted and threw him off of it. Bucky felt weightless, but the ground was getting closer, he grabbed the edge of the roof with his metal hand and he caught himself, sadly he couldn't stop the momentum he had built up and he slammed into the side of the wall. He exhaled and grimaced in pain, he pulled himself up and Yelena was walking away.

Bucky pulled out a knife and threw it at her. The metal blade flipped through the air and its mark was Yelena's neck and she turned and caught the blade with her fingers and she threw it back at him. Bucky ran forward and he caught the knife and he held it ready, Yelena sighed and she dodged a stab and a slash. She stopped his next attack and she kneed him in the ribs and she put her hand on his neck and shocked him. Bucky shook violently as she gritted her teeth and increased the power of her Widow Bite. Bucky flexed his left hand and he brought it up and grabbed her by the throat. Yelena felt the voltage pulse through her body and her limps tightened up and she was shaking. Bucky kicked her away and she hit the ground. Her hand was on her throat as she stood and Bucky exhaled shakily. Yelena shrugged "Not bad, that's new."

Bucky took a step forward "See you around Barnes" she said and turned to leave.

Bucky went to follow, but five more Adaptoids jumped through the ground and landed, standing before him, blocking his path to Yelena. Bucky was surprised that there was more. Yelena looked at him and gave him a little smirk and he glared at her. Bucky waited as the five new Adaptoids stood around him and they just stared at him. They were waiting for him to make a move. He ran forward and he saw one go to grab him and he slid across the roof and its metal hands missed him and he got to his feet in a single swift movement and he jumped onto one of them. He swung himself around the Adaptoid and he hung onto its neck as he got behind it. He positioned himself on its shoulders and he punched its skull with his metal hand and it went through the metal and down into the metal cavity. The Adaptoid shook and it froze and it hummed. Bucky pulled his hand out and he jumped off and the head exploded. Before he landed an Adaptoid grabbed him and held him above his head and slammed him down into the ground.

Bucky rolled over and he saw its metal foot flying toward him, he blocked its foot and it grabbed him by the throat and it held him up in the air. He brought his left hand up to shock it, but it grabbed his arm and it pulled his hand away and they both looked at each other. Bucky gritted his teeth as he saw the Adaptoid grab his knife and put it to his throat. He could feel the cold blade against his skin and he stared at the Adaptoid and he saw something in the distance. He frowned at it as it was getting closer. At first he thought it was a missile. The Adaptoid read his expression and turned to look and Bucky took that chance to kick the Adaptoid away and he dropped to the ground. He landed and the other three were on him. His communicator turned on and the feed opened and he heard a voice.

"I see that you started the party without me"

Bucky looked up and the missile swooped down and tackled an Adaptoid away from him and the suit of armor slid across the ground. Tony fired his repulses at the other two and their chest were burned away and he ignited his repulses on his feet and he flew across the roof and he punched an Adaptoid's head off and the body hit the ground, nothing more than an empty shell. He charged up his chest and blasted the other one into pieces. Bucky saw the one he had tackled coming toward him, Bucky ran and he jumped off of an empty shell and he flew through the air and he brought his metal hand down onto the Adaptoid's head and it smacked into the ground. The Adaptoid turned and looked at Bucky and was about to get back up when a blast of energy blew its head off. Bucky saw Tony hover over to him and land, he looked up at him and his suit made the normal noise of movement. His face plate opened and Tony gave him a little smile.

"You're welcome by the way"

Bucky gave him a nod "So you were Fury's back-up for back-up"

Tony smiled "I'm touch that he even thought of me, now I know the situation and you guys fucked up"

Bucky smirked "Big time"

"Well I think that was the last one, I was told they were stronger than that" he said looking at the destroyed bodies of the Adaptoids.

"You were new, they didn't know your fighting style"

Tony shrugged "Well apparently they didn't study who was important"

"Where have you been all this time Stark?" Bucky asked as Tony turned away from him

"Oh nothing special, locking myself in my lab for days, working on this" he said as he looked at his suit.

"You do make a new suit every time something happens"

"Well theirs is always room for improvement, I wish Capsicle was here. I just want to see his pretty perfect teeth" he said sarcastically

Bucky new that Stark and Steve had a troubled relationship, so he didn't push it. "Well I'm sure your assistant will be back"

Tony nodded "My bad by the way"

"Again" Bucky said

Tony sighed and glared at him "Yeah it is, now where is the big man; Fury?"

"I don't know, probably inside with the others, Yelena really did a number on the place" Bucky looked around and he saw the damage that he been done to the facility. "Ah it will be fixed in no time oh sorry Tony Stark" he said holding out his hand.

Bucky took his hand and shook it "James Barnes"

Tony nodded "I knew that already, but Pepper said I should try and be a little less rude. Oh was Rogers always such a pain in the ass?"

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at that one, he remembered the countless times he had to save him from himself before he got killed in an alley. "Yeah pretty much"

Tony cocked an eyebrow and slightly shrugged "Well maybe I should have stayed around"

"Maybe, but too late to be crying what if"

"Point taken, well you go first, you know I don't feel comfortable with an assassin behind me"

Bucky did his best not to take offense to that, and he nodded and walked toward one of the holes in the roof and he jumped down and landed in the hallway. He saw Fury, Hill, and Sharon Carter standing close to each other. Tony landed and he walked forward "Well it was about time you called me for help"

Fury instantly looked annoyed, but that came with the territory when anyone dealt with Stark. Hill saw Bucky and she instantly stopped talking to Sharon and she ran toward Bucky. Tony frowned at Hill as she sprinted past him and he followed her with his gaze as she ran toward Bucky. He saw them come together and they kissed passionately and hard. Tony was surprised by the sight and he just accepted it and walked toward Fury.

Bucky had his arms around her and his hand was on her lower back and he felt like grabbing her butt, sadly that would be inappropriate in the vicinity of others. He just kept his hand on her lower back and waist. He loved the feeling of her lips on his. They came apart and Hill looked at him "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how's Morse?"

Hill gave him a look with a little shake of the head, Bucky widened his eyes a little "What?"

 _ **Steve**_

The house was actually quite loud, the TV was on and Cooper was watching a show that Steve didn't know the name to. He was standing next to Laura cleaning dishes from lunch. He knew where Lila was, she was sitting on her chair drawing some more, she made him want to draw, he never really did much anymore. Clint was pacing the hallway with Nathaniel in his arms and he was making silly faces. Every time he made one, they could all hear Nathaniel laugh loudly with joy and amusement. Natasha was somewhere, he didn't know where, he was a little too busy cleaning dishes. Laura kept glancing at him and he knew she wanted to ask a question.

"Laura?" he asked

Laura slightly jumped a little, but not enough to make any loud noises "Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Just thinking, I have literally nit dried a signal damn plate" she said looking down at her dishes.

Steve smiled "Ask what you want to ask?"

Laura looked at him "It's none of my business"

"I'll decide if it is or if it isn't. There's nothing wrong with asking"

Laura shrugged and she sighed, she closed her eyes. She was gathering the courage to ask "Do you care about Natasha?"

Steve stopped washing the plat in his hands and he looked at her. "Yes I do"

"How much?" she asked closely

Steve looked at the plate in his hands "I can't stop thinking about her, every time she walks away I miss her, even if it's for a few minutes." He chuckled "She is brilliant, and she doesn't take shit from anyone, she's strong, funny, and loving" he sighed tiredly "I just wish I saw that side of her more often" he said suddenly becoming very distant.

Laura looked at him and she knew that he cared about her very much "Clint told me you guys were going to Moscow, to see Red Room. Isn't that dangerous?"

Steve looked at her "Yes, but she doesn't have to go with me if she doesn't want to, I won't force her to go through anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. I think she can handle it though, but I still won't force her, everything has to be on her own time"

Laura looked at him "Whoa"

Steve looked at her slightly confused "What?" he looked around and he didn't see what she was saying.

"She's lucky to have you as a friend" Laura said and she began drying the dishes. "Go talk to her, I can handle the dishes. I'll keep everyone down here"

Steve nodded "Thanks, um do you have anywhere more private than the house?"

Laura sighed "There's a building over the hill, it actually has a living space, well actually two. It's where we all stayed as Clint built the house, all the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff that came after, there is a secret switch on the wall. Don't tell Clint I said anything"

Steve gave her nod "I won't, thank you"

"What are you two going to do?" she asked teasingly

Steve looked at her and he saw what she meant "I need to talk to her about Red Room, and I don't want you guys to over hear it, especially Lila. I don't know how she'll react, I don't want yelling in the house there could be curse words"

Laura chuckled "Ok, well, be back for dinner"

Steve smirked "Of course"

Laura smiled as he walked away, she watched him go toward the stairs.

Steve slowly ascended the stairs, he would guess that Natasha was in the guest room.

Natasha was in the shower and she was rinsing all the sweat off. She moved her hair back and she let the warm water flow over her and she closed her eyes, it was calming and blissful. She heard the door open to the room and she opened her eyes. "Natasha?" she heard Steve say

Natasha turned off the water and she pushed the door to the shower open "In here" she said

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back"

Natasha rolled her eyes "I'm behind a door Rogers, you can't see me"

"Right" Steve said, she could clearly tell he was a little nervous.

Natasha stepped out of the shower and she grabbed her towel and she dried herself off, she did what she could for her hair, luckily it didn't take too long to dry. She let the towel fall back to the floor and she grabbed her robe that she had worn the last time she was here, actually it was in the same room that she had talked to Bruce in, but now Steve was in his place. She put the robe on and she tied it so she wasn't popping out. She opened the door and Steve was sitting on the bed with his back to her.

"Steve?" She asked

Steve looked back at her and he saw the robe she was in and how it hugged her form and he felt a little weird. He stood up "I thought we would talk"

Natasha was instantly reminded what he wanted to talk after lunch, she instantly didn't feel very well, just the thought about it made her feel sick. "But not here, somewhere a little more private"

"You mean the secret rooms in the building over the hill?" she asked, knowing that was what he meant.

Steve looked at her and nodded, of course she knew about those. "Yeah, so I'll let you get dressed, meet me on the hill?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes"

Steve nodded "No problem" he turned to leave and he looked back at her twice before he finally left and each time he felt like pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Natasha stood in the quiet room and the presence of Steve was gone and she missed it, even though it scared her to death.

Steve had left the house and he was already to the hill when he heard the door open and Natasha was following. Steve waited for her to catch up and they both walked up the hill. "So" Steve said

"So" Natasha repeated

Steve sighed, he always had a hard time talking to women, especial those he liked. Peggy was almost impossible to talk to, he was constantly worried he would make a fool of himself, which he usually did. He didn't want to mess anything up with Natasha, even though he was sure she would be fine if he made a fool of himself. "I wanted to talk about Moscow"

Natasha instantly felt depressed and a little sad, even though she was scared to death of him, she was hoping that he would talk about something more pleasant, but she knew that, that was where they were going and she knew Steve wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked

Steve looked at her "You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Steve, I already told you I would go"

Steve stopped and they were already close to the building. Natasha glanced at him and walked toward the door and opened it. Steve followed her into the familiar building that they had been in earlier. Natasha walked over to one of the consoles on the wall and she pressed the side of it and the wall opened up and a door was present and she opened it. She walked in and there was a bed and the usual necessities. She heard Steve close the door and she turned around as the lights turned on. "Ok you wanted privacy" Natasha said a little too harshly

Steve heard the tone in her voice and he knew he had messed something up. He sighed and he spoke "You don't have to come with me"

"You already said that"

"Well I'm saying it again" he said with a little more force in his voice, he matched her tone.

Natasha slightly parted her lips and she closed them and Steve continued "You can stay here, I'll go to Moscow and Red Room, find whoever it is that wants to kill you and then I'll stop them"

Natasha shook her head "You won't get far, you don't know the place"

"I'll manage, if it means that you don't have to get even more traumatized I'll take it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped, even though she knew exactly what it meant.

Steve frowned at her "I mention the place and you shutter, you're uncomfortable with the word, I know you can handle it, but I hate seeing you in pain"

Natasha glared at him "I can handle it thank you Rogers, you don't have to be the damn shield for everyone" she said harshly

Steve felt her words and it hurt he looked down "Your right, I don't have to be, but I am. I can barely stand seeing you cry, the moment in the cell, the motel, it's all heart breaking"

Natasha seemed to get even angrier with him the more he spoke "I'm not some damsel in distress that you have to save"

"I know, I'm not trying to save you, I'm trying to look out for you. Don't you understand it, I care about you Natasha, and I don't want to keep you from pain. I know I won't be able to, pain finds everyone no matter what, but I'll keep trying."

"Why do you care about me so much?" she asked and she was glaring at him, this was Natasha angry, not Black Widow angry.

Steve sighed "You don't get it, you disappear for three months to go look for Banner, the one who left you here, he could have taken you with him, but he didn't and do you know why?"

Natasha was silent and she didn't say anything, Steve continued. "He knew that there would be nowhere you would be safe with him, and it's the same with me. There are people out there that are always going to try and hurt us, especially us. I can protect you from myself though, Banner can't. I'm sorry if the 'other guy' even liked you, if he got out of control like he did on the Helicarrier and in Korea, if he was forced to change, he would kill you. Banner wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that."

Natasha finally spoke "I don't need you to protect me, I can make my own choices"

"I'm letting you, do you want to stay here or go, and it's up to you. I'm not going to drag you."

Natasha glared at him "Why do you always do this Rogers?"

Steve looked at her confused "What?"

"Why do you always have to scare me to death?"

"I scare you?" Steve asked "Why?"

Natasha shook her head and turned away from him "You are always there, you always comfort me, and you care more about me than anyone I have ever met in my life, even Clint. It scares me"

Steve took a step forward and he stopped himself and she turned back around and he saw that tears were in her eyes. "I know what Red Room will do to me if I go, but you will get lost if you go alone, the place is huge. I want to go, not because I can handle it, but because I worry about you. What happens when you go too far and you get killed, your selflessness is…"

Steve walked toward her and she seemed to shy away from him. Steve looked at her and he put his hands on her arms. Natasha felt the kindness of his touch and she looked at him "I would go far, and this is the farthest I've ever gone before, and it's for you. Not the Avengers, not Bucky, not Peggy, you"

Natasha looked at him and she stared into his blue pools of never ending love, she always saw the same thing in his eyes every time he looked at her. Steve saw her lower her hands and she looked down and Steve put his hand to her chin and lifted her gaze back up. "I would go as far as possible, if it meant that you would be alright"

Natasha's heart was racing and she was nervous, she wasn't used to being nervous. She moved her hands to his arms and she felt his defined muscles and she looked at him. Steve saw her brilliant emerald eyes and he smiled at her. Natasha leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek like she had before. Steve felt her lips leave his cheek and he felt their burn they left on his skin, he felt a little lightheaded and his heart was beating fast but slow at the same time. He looked at her, every inch of her and he felt his ears burning up and he could feel her pulse against his hands and he inhaled shakily and he leaned forward and they kissed soft and tenderly.

Natasha felt his lisp against hers and her heart jumped and she felt her adrenaline shoot through her. She was shaking a little and she felt his hands moved down her arms and she shivered as his hands moved around her. She put her hands on his shoulders and she felt his hand slowly go down her back to her waist. They came apart and she was breathing heavily, they both looked at each other and their eyes spoke for them. The feeling of lifting off, the exhilarating feeling of each other's hands. Natasha moved her hand to his head and she lightly rubbed her fingers through his hair. Steve pulled her closer into his embrace and she felt his warmth. They kissed again, with more passion and desire than before. Steve felt her tongue against his and he felt her smooth skin under his fingertips. He felt her hand moved down his back and she grabbed his ass. Steve exhaled and he kissed her neck. Natasha held his head as he lightly sucked on her neck, she moaned softly and she felt his hands moving over her body and each inch that they touched a feeling of want filled her.

Steve felt her pushing toward him and he walked backwards and they slammed into the door and Natasha kissed his neck and she put her hands on his shirt and ripped it off. She kissed his chest and she slowly sank down and she kissed his abs and she licked them with her tongue and he groaned as she kissed his waist. Steve pulled her back up and he placed his lips on hers and his hand went to her breast and he found her nipple and he lightly moved his thumb over it, gently teasing it. Natasha exhaled with pleasure and she looked at him. Steve was breathing heavily, he was out of breath she had taken it away from him. Natasha felt his hands moved to her shirt and he pulled it off of her.

They kissed again and they pressed up against each other and their skin touched and Steve shivered as he felt her smooth stomach against his. He felt her hands at his belt and he moved his hands down toward her pants and he undid them and he heard his buckle come undone. Steve pushed his boots off and he walked Natasha to the bed and they both fell down on it. The covers were cold, but they were soon consumed by the heat that was flowing from them. Steve leaned upward and he pulled her boots off and he slipped her socks off. He put his hands around her jeans and pulled them off of her. She was now in her black bra and panties. Natasha sat up and Steve pushed her back down and he pushed his pants down and he was in his boxers.

He leaned down and kissed her, her hands were grabbing his back and he kissed her neck. He felt her pulse against his lips and he moved his hands down her stomach and he wrapped his hand around her bare thigh. Natasha gasped from his touch, and he kissed her breasts and he slowly moved down and he kissed and licked down her stomach. Natasha moaned and looked down at him. Her head was forced back by his hands grabbing her breasts, the pleasure made her arch her back. Steve was close to her panties and the feeling of his mouth getting closer made her wet. Steve put his fingers on her panties and he pulled them off of her. Natasha felt the panties slide off her legs as he lifted them into the air.

Steve opened her legs and he lightly kissed down her thighs and each soft loving press of his lips made her want him more. Steve looked at her and she glanced down at him and he looked at her and he lightly kissed her and she exhaled as she felt his lips against her. Steve put his mouth on her and he tasted her. Natasha gripped the covers tightly as she felt his tongue massage her. Natasha opened her eyes and she looked down at him and she couldn't wait anymore, it was her turn. She pulled him up and flipped hi onto his back. Steve was breathing heavily and he was watching her pull his boxers off. Natasha pulled the damn boxers away from what she wanted and he was revealed and he smacked her in the face. Natasha gasped at his size and warmth. Natasha smiled and she pulled the boxers the rest of the way off.

She grabbed him in her hand and he groaned from her touch, she lightly stroked him and he gave him a seductive look with the added effect of smiling. Steve watched as she slowly moved down towards him and she lightly put her lips on the tip. Steve shuttered as her lips touched him, she smirked and she opened her mouth and put her mouth around him. Steve groaned as she took him in her mouth. She put it farther and farther into her mouth and he moaned as her tongue massaged around him. Steve moved his hand down and he moved her hair out of her face and he saw her look up at him. Steve moaned as he saw her confident eyes piercing into him. Steve closed his eyes as she lowered her mouth on him again. He enjoyed the blissful ten minutes of her just slowly sucking on him. Steve decided that, it was enough and he pulled her up toward him, he pulled her close and rolled her onto her back and he kissed her and his hands moved down her side and he lightly gripped her thighs.

Steve put his hand on her bra and he looked at her, she gave him a look and he knew it was not ok to rip it off, he pulled her up and successfully unclipped her bra and he pulled it off of her. He finally saw her breast and he put his mouth on them and he sucked on her nipples. He moved his tongue around them and lightly touched the tips as he flicked his tongue back and forth. Natasha moaned loudly as he sucked on her breasts. Natasha couldn't take the foreplay anymore, she wanted all of him. "Steve" she breathed "Put it in"

Steve swallowed and positioned himself and he slipped inside her and he groaned as he felt her velvety folds warp around him. His hand was on her face and they both looked into each other's eyes. Natasha gasped as she took him deeper and deeper. "I feel you" she breathed

Steve kissed her forehead and he held her close and he began to move his hips. Natasha kissed his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist, Steve lightly groaned as he fucked her. He was inside her, and he didn't want to leave. Natasha flipped over and she put her hands on his chest and she slowly rode him. Steve's hands moved up her stomach and he lightly squeezed her breasts. Natasha had her mouth open and she was moaning loudly as she took him into her. Steve moved his hands to her waist and he grabbed her perfect ass and she shuttered as she felt his touch.

Steve pulled her off of him and he instantly missed the feeling of being inside her and he put her on her side and he re-entered and he pressed against her ass. He kissed the nape of her neck and his hand grabbed her breast. Natasha arched her back and she pressed harder into him and her hand was in his hair and she lightly tugged. Steve moved his hand from her breast to her clitoris and he massaged her as he went in and out of her. Natasha pushed away from him and he slipped out of her and Steve moved back over her and her legs went around his waist and he went back inside her with just a shift in movement.

Natasha dug her nails into his back as he thrusted harder and faster. Natasha was used to being in control, but right now she was completely out of control. She just let go and let him take her. Steve kissed her collar bone and she shivered and they put their lisp around each other and their tongues danced. He could feel her hair lightly brushing against his chest and he could feel her griping him more than before. Natasha opened her eyes and she could feel a new warmth traveling down her chest and resting in her stomach and it slowly spread to her pelvis. Natasha knew what was going to happen and she could feel his cock getting harder and bigger. Steve flipped over and she was on top, he put his hands on her waist and he let her take control and Natasha moved her hips faster and harder. She moaned loudly as she felt the wave of pleasure flowing down to her waist.

She could feel the heat, the pressure building, all she had to do was let go. She wasn't ready yet and she didn't want it to end, his every touch drove her crazy, his taste made her heart race, his eyes made her want to give herself completely to him. She had, and now she didn't want to let him go. Steve moved his hand up her back and he could feel pressure slowly building in his pelvis and the tickling feeling. Natasha sensed that he was going to finish and she decided to let go and the pressure was released and her mouth dropped open wide and she moaned loudly as she came. Steve could feel her pulsing around him and it only increased the pleasure and he pulled her close and he spoke through heavy breathing "I'm going to…"

"It's ok, cum inside me. I want to feel all of you"

Steve moaned and he came in her and she gaped by the increase of heat and she moaned and she kissed him. Steve held her close and he could hear his heart beating in his ears and he laid his head back into the pillow and Natasha rested her head on his chest. Steve swallowed through heavy breaths and Natasha pushed herself up and she looked at him, the pleasure slowly fading away "That was…" she said

Steve nodded "Beyond words" he finished for her.

She looked at him "What does this mean Steve?" she asked, Steve pulled her close and she loved the warm embrace "What do you think this means?" He asked back

"That we get to do that a lot more often" she said smiling

Steve sighed nodding "Defiantly"

"Steve?" Natasha asked looking at him

Steve's hands were wrapped around her back and holding her close, he looked at her. "Don't let me go"

Steve smiled at her "Not going to happen"

Natasha suddenly realized that tears were forming in her eyes, Steve slightly frowned "Natasha?"

"It's ok, just…" she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, he wanted to be with her and he didn't want to let her go. Steve pulled her close and she sniffed as her face was buried against his shoulder "I'm here, you're not going anywhere. We're both staying"

Natasha cried some more and she had waited years for someone to say that to her, "thank you" she sniffed

"For what?" he asked, she looked up at him "For caring" she smiled. Steve smiled at her and kissed her, he held her close as he slowly breathed. "I've always cared"

This made Natasha cry a little more "Why didn't I find you sooner?" Steve didn't say anything, he didn't know why, but they had found each other before, and they found each other again. He knew that he had found the right partner, all he had to do was wait seventy years.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sam**_

The hallway was silent as Sam sat on the floor. He was laying against the wall and his arms were resting on his knees. He was sitting outside of the Medical bay as he waited for the news. The others were either starting their search for Belova, or they were having their wounds being tended to. Sam was waiting on the news of Morse, if she was alright or if she had died. She had lost a lot of blood, he had no idea once he gave her to the medical staff how she was doing. The Medical bay was on lockdown, and no one was allowed inside, so he sat outside waiting. His pack was lying next to him along with his machine pistols. He had a large cut on his head, but it the blood had dried mostly, it was nothing serious.

Sam looked up from the floor and he saw Bucky standing down the hall. He was standing up instead of sitting down like he was. He was leaning against the wall and he didn't look very happy. He was staring at the wall in front of him and Sam wondered what was coursing through his thoughts.

Bucky was breathing calmly and he closed his eyes and he could see the training floor from all those years ago. He sighed and he opened his eyes; he didn't want to think about it. He stood up straight and he walked away and down the hall to find Hill. He walked past Stark and Rhodey, who were talking and chuckling at moments. Bucky walked all the way to Steve's office; which was on the other side of the facility. He came to the glass doors, he stared at the fogged glass and he put his hand on the door and pushed it open. He walked inside and he saw Hill sitting at Steve's desk and she looked up and saw Bucky slowly walking toward her.

She dropped whatever she was doing and stood up and walked toward him. They met in the middle of the room and Hill placed her hand on his arm. "Everything ok?" she asked softly

Bucky shook his head, he took her hand in his and he felt her warmth seep into his skin. He walked to one of the chairs that sat before the desk. He took a seat and Hill took a seat in the chair next to it. They both turned their chairs so they were facing each other. Bucky leaned forward and he rested his elbows on his knees, he took Hill's hands in his and he looked at her. Hill was in the same position as him and their faced were inches apart. Bucky looked at her and inhaled "I have to do something" he said like he was asking permission.

Hill nodded "What do you have to do?" Bucky stared at the floor "I have to find some answers, I can't wait on Gerald to give me the Intel, and I'm not going to wait to see Belova again so she can explain it to me. I need to find the answers myself"

Hill understood and she tilted her head "Where are you going?" Bucky almost smirked, she knew him too well. "I'm going to Moscow"

"Again?" Hill asked looking a little alarmed. Bucky nodded "I have to go back to a place that haunts me"

"Red Room" Hill said

Bucky nodded and he closed his eyes. Hill put her hand on his face and she stared at him "Do you want me to go with?"

Bucky heard her words echo through his mind, he looked up at her "No, I have to do this alone. I need to do this alone"

Hill gave him a slight nod, she understood but she didn't like it "I should go with you"

Bucky held her hand close to him and he shook his head "No, you don't need to see such a place" he kissed her hand and Hill looked down and she nodded. Bucky moved his metal hand to her shoulder and he let it rest against her neck. Hill slightly shivered from the cold touch, but she didn't mind it. "When I come back, you and I are going to have some time off"

Hill smiled "Try two years of time off" Bucky chuckled "And I will buy you a ring, I promise"

Hill smiled at him and she looked at her left ring finger "So for out time off, where are we going?"

"Well, we have to go see Gerald"

"Of course"

"And maybe someplace warm"

Hill smiled "I would like that"

"And it would just be you and me, no one else"

Hill suddenly felt her heart drop a little, and she pushed the thought from her mind and she nodded and gave him a smile. Bucky smiled and he kissed her forehead "I love you"

Hill looked at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, Bucky loved the feeling of her lips against his "I love you to" she said after they came apart.

Bucky stood and he held her hand as long as he could till he walked too far away and their reaches stopped and he let her hand go. He pulled the door open and he walked away. He made his way toward the exit of the facility. He walked out into the evening air and he looked up at the sun as it was beginning to set. He saw that dark clouds were forming and he walked toward his Quinjet. He walked up the ramp and he looked back and he stared at the facility. He sighed and he didn't; know if he would ever see the place again. He walked toward the pilot seat and he strapped himself in and he closed the ramp and it hissed as it sealed itself shut.

Bucky flipped a few switches and he ignited the engines and he slowly lifted off the ground and the Quinjet increased in height. He turned the nose of the Quinjet in the direction of Moscow, he was high enough and he pushed the throttle forward, the Quinjet shot forward with a loud crack as it hit the afterburners and flew out of view.

Hill watched from the window of Steve's office and she sighed and turned around. Fury was walking into the room, "I need you to contact Barton"

"Yeah" Hill said in a monotone voice

Fury paused and he frowned "Something wrong?" Hill gave him a slight nod "Bucky just left"

"Left?" Fury said, Hill nodded and looked back out the window "He's going to Moscow"

Fury walked forward and he rested his hands on the desk "Why?" Hill looked back at him "He's going to go to Red Room. It's something he has to do"

Fury nodded "He'll be fine, he can take care of himself"

"Yeah and when he does anything he gets himself hurt"

"We all do" Fury stated, Hill gave him a look "I don't know if he'll be back. By the way he talked it just sounded like he knew he might not come back"

Fury nodded and he walked around the desk and stood next to her "It's funny how different and how alike Rogers and Barnes are"

Hill sighed and looked at him, Fury shrugged "They both do what they feel to be right, and they like to do on their own" Hill didn't want to hear that, even if it was true "Then what am I to him?"

Fury gave a tired sigh "I don't know, but I would guess you're home" Hill looked at him and she adverted her eyes back to the window "So what? I'm what brings him back here?"

"Barnes and Rogers are both from out of time, and they both think in a similar way. They grew up in hard times and then they fought in one of the most pivotal wars known to man. We don't know what is going on in their heads most of the time, but they both have someone that have taken their hearts."

"So me for Bucky and what Natasha for Steve?"

Fury nodded "Think about it, they both have had a hard time coping to this place, they can't stand doing nothing. They both have found someone that they trust and depend on, yes you may seem a little unethical, but most of the time couples are. Even though Rogers and Romanoff aren't a couple… anymore. They still trust each other completely I've seen how they work together, that's the reason I put them together in the first place. I put you and Barnes together because I thought you could keep an eye on him and keep him in line"

Hill sighed and she turned around and sat on the window sill and she closed her eyes "I was his babysitter" she said bluntly. Fury looked at her and his eye brow rose "In a manner of speaking yes, he was an unknown asset and we had no idea how he would be, and I needed one of my best agents on the job, and now I gained another good agent. All I'm saying is, you keep him wanting to come back. Sure he does it out of duty, but he really cares about seeing you. I may have one good eye, but I'm not blind. He'll come back"

Fury left it at that and he turned to leave, Hill slowly exhaled staring at the floor. Hill took a deep breath and she opened her eyes and sat back down in the chair and she got back to what she was doing before Bucky had come in.

 _ **Steve**_

It was almost dinner time, and Laura had told Steve to be back by then. He knew that he should get up, but he didn't want to. He was lying next to Natasha and she was pressed up against him and they were both awake, but they weren't speaking. They were just enjoying the silence for once and each other's warmth. Steve had his arm around her and it rested on her lower back, he was lightly moving his fingers back and forth over her smooth skin. Natasha had her head against his shoulder and the covers of the bed were covering them both. Natasha was lightly moving her hand over his chest and she was basking in his warmth and she loved it.

Steve could smell her hair and it made him feel full of bliss. Her legs were against his and he didn't want to move, they were both comfortable and the silence was nice. Steve glanced down at Natasha and his chin rubbed against her smooth soft hair. He sighed and Natasha felt his breath tickle as it touched her hair. Natasha hadn't really realized it, but she was smiling, she hadn't been in a situation when she was just smiling by how she felt. Steve glanced down her back and at her ass and he lightly moved his fingers farther down and he spread his fingers out and he lightly placed his hand on her ass. Natasha didn't move her head, but her eyes moved in his direction. She decided to break the silence "are you already losing control?" she asked teasingly.

Steve chuckled and he kissed her head "Yes" he said into her hair and he moved his other hand around her and he pulled her closer to him. Natasha felt herself get pressed into him more and she loved having him so close to her. She closed her eyes and exhaled relaxed and she moved her hand down to his abs and she lightly moved her hand over them. She felt Steve jerk away from her hand and he made a sound. "That tickles" he said softly

Natasha smiled and she looked up at him and she placed her hand on his jaw and she moved forward and kissed him. Steve moved his arms around her and they kissed hard and he didn't want to let her go. Natasha took her lips off of his and she looked at his blue eyes and her hand began to play in his blonde hair. Steve smirked "We should get back"

Natasha knew that but she shook her head smiling "Let's skip dinner" she said and she kissed him again. Every time her lips touched his he felt his heart begin to race, he could never get used to her kissing him. He had wanted this for so long, ever since he had worked with her, he just waited, and a little too long. Even though he knew that he had a relationship with her before, but they both forgot about it, they were both in very different places and they hadn't been what they've been through now. Steve really loved the Natasha right now, and the one before. He had his interest put in her when he first saw her on the Helicarrier. Natasha kissed his neck lightly and she snuggled against him. She didn't know why, but feeling him being so close to her, made her feel… alive. She had been trapped in self-loathing for months, and now lying next to Steve just made the feeling go away. He closed his eyes "We should probably go" Steve said again.

Natasha sighed "If we go I may not be able to keep my hands off you". Steve liked the sound of that, but that would be inappropriate in Clint's house around his family. "We can skip dinner if you like"

Natasha smirked "Ok then, we're skipping dinner". Steve shook his head smiling and he moved his hands down her back and rested them on her waist. Natasha could feel his strong but tender fingers around her waist and it made her shiver a little with his fingers around her. She liked it though, the new feeling, the new sensation, it felt like a drug, completely addicting. Natasha kissed his neck again and Steve hummed softly and she felt his throat vibrate against her lips. "When do you want to go to Moscow?" she asked, surprised by how easily she said it.

Steve looked at her "When you're ready"

Natasha shook her head "Don't ask me when I'm ready, because I won't be"

Steve nodded understanding how she felt "Ok, later tonight, we'll be there by morning"

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed "Ok, we'll leave later tonight, and in that case we should have dinner"

Steve chuckled "Ok, but we can be late to it at least"

Natasha gave him a mischievous smile "Of course". They kissed tenderly and it slowly turned into tongues dancing with each other and moving their hands over one another. Steve pulled her on top of him and Natasha smirked and she pulled him up and kissed his, it was a long kiss and the feeling of her lips were exhilarating. Natasha leaned away from him and pushed him down and he smacked into the mattress and his head rested into the pillow. He didn't seem to mind her aggression, especially when he showed some of his own and he flipped her around and she was now in his position and he was leaning over her and her legs were hugging him closely. Natasha smiled at him and Steve kissed her neck, making Natasha moan a little by how his tongue moved across her skin. Natasha moved her arms over his back and her left hand went to his neck and her fingers ran through his hair and stayed on the back of his head. Their lips parted only for the sake of breathing and Steve looked at her and he smiled.

"You're so beautiful" he said. Natasha shifted her eyes and she seemed to be a little uncomfortable with him calling her that, then again he couldn't read her mind. Hearing him calling her beautiful was not something that she heard every day, well more like never. She couldn't see how she was beautiful, well for the sense of how she looked very attractive, that she knew, but she also knew Steve and he wasn't saying beautiful just because he found her attractive. He literally sees her as completely beautiful, even though she has done so many things that are beyond forgiveness. Things that she should be locked up for, possibly killed for.

Steve moved his hand to the side of her face, he had noticed her look and he could tell she was a little upset, even if he really didn't see why "You ok?" he asked softly

Natasha finally looked back at him and she stared into his blue worried orbs and she swallowed and spoke "Yeah, I'm fine" she lied, she didn't know if it was to him or to herself; maybe both. Steve didn't buy it, but he knew not to push her in that area too much, or she would just crawl back into her shell even more than she already was, and he didn't want that. "Ok, well we should go eat dinner"

Natasha sighed "If you say so" she said overly dramatic and with sarcasm in her voice, which Steve chuckled at. Steve got off of her and he sat on the edge of the bed and he stood up. He grabbed his boxers, which were lying in the middle of the floor with his boots over them. He hadn't really noticed how much of a mess they had made while they de-clothed each other. He grabbed the boxers and he slipped them on and he found Natasha's panties and he tossed them to her. Natasha never had to leave the bed, Steve just kept tossing her things to her, he was buckling his pants when Natasha was almost dressed, she had her jeans on with her socks, but she didn't have her shirt on, but her bra was on. She walked up behind him and lightly ran her fingers along his shoulders. He paused and he looked at her as she grabbed her shirt, which was on a chair. He watched as she pulled the shirt over her head and slipped it over her ivory skin and he suddenly felt his mouth begin to water, he just wanted to take her back to the bed. He held back the urge and he put on his own shirt and he started putting his boots on when Natasha was already putting on her second boot, he didn't know it was a race, it probably wasn't, but it kind of felt that way. If it was, she beat him by a boot.

Steve stood up from the chair and he saw Natasha leaning against the doorway and her arms were crossed, she gave him a small smile. He shook his head "Is everything with you a race?" he asked teasingly

Natasha shrugged and gave him a seductive look "Not everything" she said softly. That made Steve really want to throw her back on the bed, he smirked and he shook his head "So what do we do about… this?" he asked looking around the room. Natasha hadn't thought of that "We could keep it between us, for now at least"

Steve tilted his head shrugging slightly "Ok, if you want to, but eventually…" Natasha stopped him by kissing him lightly and she rested her hand on his chest, feeling his strong heart beat against her hand, she felt it increase in speed as her lips left his. Steve had his hands on her waist and held her close, Natasha looked up at him "I know, we can tell Clint if you want to"

Steve shook his head "And then tell everyone at different times, no. I know them it will end up being an argument of who knew first"

Natasha sighed "You're probably right, well dinner is waiting"

"Well at least I'm hungry" he said as Natasha opened the door, she stopped and glanced back at him. She pressed herself up against him and Steve let his lips part and he shakily breathed as she lightly moved in front of him. She leaned back and reached back putting her hand on his neck and they kissed tenderly. They came apart and Steve was in more of a mess than she was, or she just didn't show it. "Well you can have desert, after you eat" Steve listened to her words and he felt a little lightheaded thinking about it. "Really?" he asked knowing what she was meaning by desert. Natasha nodded "Mm, what do you want for desert?"

Steve moved his hands around her waist and he moved his hand over her stomach and Natasha could feel his strong grip, slightly hesitant and tender. "Some vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup on it" he said

Natasha was surprised by how quickly he said that "You have an interesting mind Rogers"

Steve shrugged "Well, maybe you just don't know me as well as you think"

Natasha smiled and she felt his lips touch her neck and it made her feel warm and when his lips left it made a small shiver go down her spine, "Well I would like to"

Steve nodded "We've got time for that" Natasha looked at him "Do we?"

Steve wasn't sure how to answer that, what if they didn't? He took her hand in his hand he lightly kissed it "I like to think that we do"

Natasha smiled at him, but he could see there was a hint of sadness behind the smile, he didn't push the subject any further though, he wanted to keep her in a good mood, for as long as possible. Natasha walked out of the room and toward the doors that led outside. Steve walked after her and the wall re-shifted and the secret room was hidden again. He glanced back at it as he followed Natasha out of the building. The air was crisp and cold as they waked back up the hill.

Steve could feel the slightly frozen ground crunching under his boots, he actually had no idea where Clint's farm was, and he didn't even know which state they were in. Maybe Clint wanted it to stay that way, so he made a mental note not to ask. He saw Natasha glance back at him and he could see her breath in the air as she breathed. She kept her pace and they were soon on the top of the hill and the sun was setting behind them. They both stood next to each other and they looked down at Clint's house. They could see the outside light on and the lights in the living room and kitchen were on.

Natasha glanced over at Steve and she had an urge to ask him something, while they were alone and they still had the privacy. "Steve?" she asked as he began to walk forward, he stopped and he looked at her "Yeah?"

Natasha swallowed and her brow furrowed a little as she mustered the courage to ask "Is _this_ what you ever wanted?"

Steve looked at her and then at the house and the barn and the large yard. "This no, I always wanted to stay in Brooklyn"

Natasha slightly smirked, he hadn't understood what she meant "I mean you know the family part?"

Steve raised his eye brows and he looked back at the house "Oh, well yeah. I always wanted to get married and have kids"

As Steve spoke Natasha suddenly felt like what they were doing was a bad idea, but he continued "That was the pre-serum guy, now I don't know. I've always wanted a family, and for a long time Bucky was all I had" he swallowed and he looked down, Natasha noticed that she had slightly put him off, but she stayed quiet as he continued "Now I don't know, maybe."

Natasha was lightly tapping her hand against her hip and she suddenly felt angry with herself, doing something with him and then even if it did work out, not be able to give him what he wanted. "Steve?"

Steve looked at her "Yeah?"

"You know I can't give you a family right?" she said almost afraid to, she didn't know if he would freak out if he knew.

"What do you mean?" he asked

Natasha's hands came together and she looked down at the ground and she lightly moved her boot over the grass and she rested her hands against her stomach "I'm infertile" she said softly

Steve was surprised to hear the news, but he didn't see why it was effecting her so much, even though it was a hard enough thing to deal with anyway "I didn't know" he said

Natasha suddenly felt warm tears flood into her eyes and she tried to hold them back "I can't…" she tried to say as she looked up at him. He saw her eyes glistening with tears as the last bit of sunlight was disappearing behind him, he walked forward without hesitation and he put his arms around her. He could see her shying away from him as he held her. She buried her face into his shoulder and he held her close and he lightly rubbed her head with his hand. "It's ok, it's ok" he said softly

Natasha didn't know if she could hear those words, she looked up at him and a tear fell down her cheek and dripped off her chin. "I know how much you want a family and…"

"Shh" he said softly, Natasha looked at him and she felt his arms pulled her even close to him and she could feel his heart beating against her. She basked in his warmth and she liked the feeling of his arms around her, they were welcoming and loving; she wasn't used to that. "I can't…"

"Shh" he said again and he lightly rubbed her head "I know, and its ok Nat" he said

Natasha looked up at him "How is it ok?" she asked with another tear flowing down her cheek. Steve sighed and he gave her a reassuring smile, "you don't have to have a kid to have a family."

Natasha swallowed, her throat tightened up a little "But it's what you've always wanted"

Steve smiled and she could see that is was a sad and happy smile "If you're in it for the long haul?"

Natasha without hesitating nodded her head "I am, definitely"

Steve sighed softly and lightly chuckled "Then you're all the family that I need" he added

Natasha felt her throat tighten a little more and she closed her eyes and more tears flowed down her cheeks. Steve wiped them away with his finger "Its ok Natasha, it is completely ok. As long as I can have you, that's all I ask"

Natasha nodded and she sniffed, she looked at him with more confidence "You've got me" she stated. Steve smiled and he brought her close again and they both stood there in each other's arms as the sun was sinking farther and farther behind the horizon. "Ok let's go get some food"

Natasha nodded and they both looked at the house "So how do you want to play it, got side tracked talking, Laura knows where we were"

Natasha nodded "You wanted to talk about Red Room right?" she slightly shivered as she said the name.

Steve nodded "Yeah"

"Then we say we talked about it, and leave it at that"

Steve nodded and he gave her a light kiss on the lips and slowly drew away from her. Natasha swallowed and she looked at him "Do that again, and I won't be able to control myself"

Steve chuckled "Well then I'll do my very best to try and not make you lose control, at least till after dinner"

Natasha smiled at him as he started down the hill, she shook her head. Maybe she had rubbed off on him more than she thought, or that was just how Steve was. Either way, she liked it.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was sitting in the pilot seat and he was lying back in it more than he usually did. He had it on auto-pilot. He had just made it to Spain and hour back. He was almost to Moscow, bad part was: he didn't know where Red Room was. He was getting more memories of the wretched place, but it was always the inside. Natasha knew where it was, and he didn't know where she was. He was going to make a stop in Austria and talk to Gerald, face to face. It had been a while and he wanted an update on Belova, even though he knew who she really was, he wanted to know how she stayed hidden for so long, if it was possible to know how she stayed off the grid. He exhaled and he closed his eyes.

He had the Quinjet set to do a preset landing about a mile away from Gerald's pub. In the meantime he figured he would just relax, maybe sleep a little. The sleep part was hard at the moment, his mind was too busy thinking about Belova. He rubbed his eyes and sighed annoyed. He closed his eyes again and tried to force himself to sleep. He was getting more comfortable kin the chair as time went on. He just saw it as taking too damn long. He opened his eyes and he sighed, he closed them again and he let out a tired relaxed breath. He suddenly felt the cold, and he shivered slightly. He took a deep breath and he could smell old wood floors.

 _He stood up in his usual balcony that he watched from. He stood straight up with perfect posture, and his arms were crossed. He watched the floor below as he watched the nine year old girls fighting each other. He looked around for the one that had caught his eye the last time he was present, he had recently gotten back from working with hydra, and sadly he couldn't remember any of it. He watched as one of the girls hit the other in the face, breaking the other's nose. He sighed and he looked behind him, Niko, his protégé was standing behind him. He walked forward and he stood to his shoulder. "How are they doing?" he asked putting his hands on the banister and looking down at the girls fighting._

" _I would assume badly, but they seem to be getting better" Bucky said glancing at Niko._

" _Well maybe if Kudrin taught them differently, they'd be even better. Why don't you train them?" he asked_

 _Bucky sighed "I'm too busy with Hydra to train them."_

" _But you train me" he said not looking back at Bucky_

" _You're one student, not 28"_

 _Niko turned around and he shrugged "Then maybe Hydra should learn to do things without you"_

 _Bucky chuckled "Yeah and who's going to convince them of that?"_

 _Niko shrugged "The point is that you should be here, you belong here"_

 _Bucky shook his head "I don't belong here, no one belongs here. Everyone here is here for a purpose, and once that purpose is gone, they'll get rid of you"_

 _Niko looked at him closely "So we're a means to and end?"_

" _Some of us"_

" _Well I'm not"_

 _Bucky turned toward him and smiled "I know, and if they ever did try, I would burn the place to the ground"_

 _Niko chuckled "I would think they would stop you"_

" _Then I go down trying, I'll at least kill a few"_

 _Niko chuckled and Bucky put his arm around him and pulled him close into a half hug "You'll be fine, just do what you're told, and you'll be alright"_

" _Yes sir"_

 _They both chuckled and laughed and they saw a girl get her neck broken and they both shot forward and put their hands on the banister and they looked down and Bucky saw Kudrin smiling. Niko frowned and looked at Bucky "I better not let that happen to me"_

 _Bucky shook his head "No, just train as hard as you can, you'll be alright"_

 _Niko nodded and he patted Bucky on the shoulder and he walked forward and gave him a quick hug and walked away. Bucky sighed and turned around, he leaned on the banister and he watched as Niko disappeared around the corner, going down the stairs. Bucky took a deep breath and he chuckled._

Bucky opened his eyes and he was smiling, he looked around and realized that he wasn't in the mansion anymore. His smile faded and he remembered all that happened and he frowned and he exhaled tiredly. He put his hand to his face and he rubbed his eyes. He felt tears coming to them and he took his hand away from his face and let his face go cold and emotionless. He kept the tears from leaving his eyes and he took a forced breath and he exhaled and he was shaking slightly. He closed his eyes and he put his hands to his head and he shuttered and he saw the young Niko and he saw the now Niko and he cursed himself for not doing anything, he could have stopped it, but he didn't. He felt the Quinjet slightly jerk and he noticed that it was landing, Bucky sat back up in the chair and he took a few deep breathes and he felt a little better, but only a little.

 _ **Hill**_

When she thought that being with Bucky was crazy, she really noticed that it was. It was beyond crazy, why did she fall for him? It wasn't out of logic, she knew that. She had thought about that for the past two hours and no reason why was logical, the logical thing to do would have been just being his partner and then go back and be on the command bridge with Fury, that's how she thought it would pan out, but now she was in the Avenger's facility and she is working with all of these amazing people. The best part about it that she is engaged, she never thought that she would ever be engaged to anyone, and now she was, and it was to Bucky; it just sounded even crazier.

Hill was sitting in Steve's office, there was still no report on how Morse was doing and no one had come and talked to her since Fury, it was like she was alone in the facility. She leaned back in the chair and she could smell Bucky and feel his hands on her. She slightly shivered as she remembered the coldness of his biotic hand. She closed her eyes and she let a long steady breath leave her lips and she looked at the computer and she grabbed her phone and called Barton. She listened to the ringing of the phone and waited patiently.

"Hill?" she heard him ask as he answered the phone.

"Yeah Barton, where are you?"

"Upstairs putting Nathaniel to sleep, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was just us talking"

"Well talk away, do you need me to come in?"

"No, we know who the mole is"

"What? Who?"

"Her name is Yelena Belova, and I have some other news that's a little…"

"Just get to the point"

"Right. She is a Black Widow and was trained in Red Room"

There was silence on the end of the line and Hill was wondering if he had dropped the phone, but he began to talk "That's impossible, Natasha is the only Black Widow"

"Apparently not, have you had any contact with Steve and Natasha, any at all"

She heard him slightly cough over the phone "Yeah"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"In my kitchen, eating dinner"

Hill shook her head and frowned, what? When did that happen? "What?"

"They've been here for a couple of days, but they are heading somewhere tonight, they just told me they were leaving after dinner"

"Can you tell them that Natasha is off the suspect list and is free of all charges?"

"Of course I'll do that, Hill; they're heading to Red Room"

Hill sighed at the name "So is Bucky"

"What, why?"

"He needs to get answers"

"Well that is exactly what Steve and Natasha are doing"

"So they're going to cross paths?"

"Yeah and Steve knows about Bucky, but Natasha doesn't, or at least I haven't told her, she might have heard it from someone else"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Hill asked alarmed

"Well since the last thing she can remember of him is him shooting her"

"Ah, yeah that's going to bring up a problem"

"Also that he was her trainer or at least one of them in Red Room"

"I know, Bucky blames himself for how everything has happened with Niko and Natasha."

"He has a point if you think about it"

"Yeah I know, but that was when he wasn't Bucky, just Winter Soldier, I don't even know what they called him back then"

"Me either, but he is the only person I have ever seen Natasha be legitimately afraid of"

"Ok now I'm even more worried about him" Hill said putting her hand to her eyes.

"Well if Steve knows, we'll be ok and he does, so we are"

"You're not going to tell them?"

"I don't think it will help Natasha any, she's already starting to seem distant since they are leaving for Red Room tonight. That place is not good for her"

"It's not good for Bucky either"

"Is he still getting memories back?"

"Yeah, but it's happening less and less, well that's at least what he told me"

"Ok, well I will let Natasha know, but I don't think even if she wanted to, that they are not going to go. Steve wants Intel on her enemy which we now know is Belova, s they are still going to go"

"I guess we just have to accept that"

"They won't let anyone else go either"

"Bucky won't even let me go"

"Well I guess we can only hope that they make it back, what am I saying? Winter Soldier, Black Widow, and Captain America all being in the same place, they'll be fine"

"By the way how is Steve and Natasha?"

"Well I think they might have done something in my building"

"They had sex in your house?"

"Well no, my other house. The one I store all of my gear in, and by the way I keep seeing Natasha glancing at Steve, yeah they had sex"

"They hid it much better last time"

"Well no one knew about them before, now the ones who knew about their relationship, we catch on fast"

"Yes we do, well Fury wanted me to tell you this"

"Thanks, so you don't need me to come in?"

"No, we've got it handled, well as good as it's going to get, and Morse was shot earlier today"

"What!? Is she ok?" Clint said alarmed

"We don't know, the medical bay is still on lockdown"

"Update me on her condition once you have it"

"Of course, Barton if you think you can help them, please do"

"Yeah, I will"

Hill disconnected and she put the phone on the desk and she sighed. She was really not looking forward to this. She wished she could have stopped Bucky from going, but there were somethings that she couldn't stop him from doing, like going after Niko in Moscow. She just had to let him go, but even in the end she helped, she didn't know if she could this time. She would in a heartbeat, but since they would be in Moscow, she had no idea even if she left if she would get there in time. She hated waiting for news to reach her, she knew she was going to be a wreck till she heard from him or from someone else that he was fine. She just hoped to God that he made it back ok.

 _ **Bucky**_

It was snowing softly by the time that Bucky left the Quinjet, and he could feel the wind picking up. It was going to be a blizzard before long, he might get snowed in. He was walking along the road and the asphalt was wet and every time he placed his foot down it slapped the water and it flew outward. Bucky had put on his winter coat, which was nothing special, it was more of a jacket that had some fur lining, or fake fur. Everything was fake now and days. He wasn't cold either, he just walked toward the small town that wasn't even on the map. He had a forest on either side of him and the trees toward over him and the green pine needles were now becoming encoded with white.

Bucky rounded the corner and he saw the town in the distance and he could see smoke coming out of a few chimneys, he picked his pace up a little, and he was walking fast, but if someone else say him he would be jogging almost running. But he wasn't he was just walking fast. Before he knew it he was on the outskirts of town and he got onto the sidewalk. He walked pasta people and he passed an old man and he stopped him. He recognized him and gave him a slight hug "James"

Bucky who it was as soon as he spoke, with the husky old voice "Holt?"

"Yeah, you looking for Gerald?"

"Yeah, he's in the pub isn't he?"

"Like always, it was nice seeing you James"

"Where are you off to?"

"I have to run down a lead on a Serbia political figure"

Bucky looked at him "Not toppling a government are we?"

Holt looked at him weirdly "Of course not, I'm looking for his wife, and by the looks of him I see why she ran off"

Bucky chuckled "It was good seeing you Holt"

"You too James"

Holt walked away and Bucky sighed and he turned toward the pub, which was in the center of town to be ironic enough. He walked toward it and the soft snow was soon turning into small ice crystals. Bucky opened the door to the pub and the bitter cold wind was cut out with the warmth of the pub seeping outside. Bucky could feel the warmth on his cheeks and he walked in and let the door close softly behind him. Bucky noticed that a few people were looking at him, but mostly because they all knew him. Bucky looked over at the bar and he saw Gerald was sitting there with his back to him.

Bucky slowly walked over to the bar and he took a seat next to him and he lightly hit him with his elbow. "Hey old man"

Gerald almost spit his drink out, almost. He turned to look at who had called him an old man and he saw it was Bucky and he instantly smiled "My boy, what brings you here, getting bored waiting on my Intel gathering?"

Bucky shook his head "Belova is the mole, she attacked the facility earlier today"

Gerald suddenly became serious "You alright? Is Maria alright?"

Bucky nodded "We only lost a few technicians and we have an agent injured"

Gerald slightly nodded "So who is this Belova, because I can't find a damn thing on her"

"She is apparently a Black Widow"

Gerald frowned "I thought there was only one Black Widow and you trained her, did you train this one to?"

"No, someone else did. She was trained a few years before Niko killed all of Red Room, she survived though, maybe she was on mission at the time, and anything is possible."

"Why is it that everywhere you go or anyone you meet that wants to kill you has some form of ties to Niko?"

Bucky scoffed "I would love you to tell me"

"It seems everywhere this man goes more things follow, is there something going on that is beyond our sight, well at least mine?"

"I don't know Gerald, but it's becoming to seem like that. Also you have heard of Helmut Zemo right?"

Gerald gave him a smirk "Son everyone who is in the Intelligence business knows about Helmut Zemo"

"Care to Share?"

Gerald looked around "Let's go somewhere more private for this"

Bucky was confused "I thought your pub is the safest place to discuss things?"

"In most cases yes, but if you want to talk about Helmut Zemo, we really need a safe place. He is addict for information, he loves it."

Bucky stood up along with Gerald and he followed Gerald to the back of the pub. Gerald opened the back and he smacked the wall and the wall shifted and lightly rumbled as it opened up. Bucky stared down at the stairs that were now leading down into the earth. Gerald gave him a look and began walking down the stairs. Bucky followed and the wall closed behind him and he glanced back at it. "Why haven't I seen this place?"

Gerald didn't look back at him "My father built this in our house when I was young, then it burned down. I built the pub where our house used to be and this is where I go if I don't want to be seen or heard."

They came to an elevator and Gerald walked in and he looked at Bucky "Well come on" he waved him forward.

Bucky stepped on and stood next to him "How deep does this go?"

"Well deep, but I have expanded on it, over the years I have found it quite useful, not to mention its home"

"By expanded, you mean"

"I made the place bloody huge" Gerald quickly said

"Ah"

Gerald chuckled "Yeah I found out about this place when I was sixteen and our house caught on fire a week later, I was trapped in the house and I was sure I was going to die, then I remembered this place. I came down her and survived, sadly my father was not so lucky, he had gotten pinned under a support beam and he burned to death, so that was how I was alone when we met"

"I never knew" Bucky said feeling bad for Gerald.

"It's not a problem it was supposed to stay a secret, not to mention my father was an asshole"

Bucky chuckled "Gerald…"

"Ah maybe he wasn't an asshole, maybe a bastard" he added

Bucky shook his head and he looked up and they were deep "How much deeper does this go?"

Gerald glanced at him "Enough, well we already passed the first two original floors, but they aren't important, unless you want to see pictures of my sweethearts"

"I'm good Gerald"

Gerald laughed "Well would it surprise you that one of my sweethearts was Kudrin?"

Bucky looked at him shocked "You've got to be fucking kidding me"

Gerald shrugged "we were young and well she was beautiful, but a cold bitch"

"You got that right"

"She was too sciency for me"

"Everyone is to sciency for you Gerald"

Gerald chuckled "Good point"

The elevator finally stopped and Gerald opened the elevator door and a room was before them and Gerald went first. Bucky followed and he let his mouth drop as he saw never ending books and he saw a desk, which was huge to his right. "This is where I do all my work" Gerald said looking around at the all the books and with a content smile on his lips.

"This is your Library?"

Gerald looked at him like he was weird "Library? No, that's two floors down"

Bucky chuckled, and Gerald walked over to his desk and he looked through a stack of books "Now Z for Zemo, ah yes here we are" he pulled out a huge book and plopped it down on the desk with a heavy thud.

Bucky shook his head "You've got to be kidding me?"

Gerald looked up at him "All that for one man?" Bucky added

Gerald frowned "Hell no, this is the family, if you want to understand Helmut Zemo you must understand the one that came before him, or at least the few that came before him"

Bucky walked forward as Gerald opened the book and he looked up at Bucky "The book has the names, but the most important one are the three before him: Hobart Zemo his Great Grandfather, Herman Zemo his Grandfather, and Baron Heinrich Zemo his father"

"Yeah I know about Heinrich Zemo" Bucky said

"Really, how much?"

"Not a lot"

"Well then my boy, time for a history lesson"

Bucky sighed and he sat in an open chair. He got comfortable, he had a feeling this was going to take a while. Gerald opened the book and he went to Hobart Zemo. He began to talk "Now Hobart was not very famous in words as his heirs, he was killed during a civilian uprising in 1879"

Bucky nodded "So the tile of Baron moved to his son?"

"Herman, yes. He took the mantle of the Barony and he was involved in World War 1 along with his son. Now his son, Heinrich Zemo or also known to the intelligence community which I am gracefully part of we called him the 'Masked Demon'. He was a soldier in World War 1, while his farther worked on the mustard gas that was used to kill the British. After the war Herman died, no one really knows how, but as the thirties came around Heinrich became a member of the Nazi Party."

Bucky actually found himself not to be bored to death and he was actually leaning forward in the chair. Gerald flipped the pages of the book toward the end and he kept going with the waterfall of information. "Now once World War 11 broke out, which you took part of and I thank you for your service. He quickly became one of Germany's top scientists and most wanted Axis Agent. He was actually recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. when the war was over, he was a good friend of Armin Zola, and I believe you two have met"

Bucky pictured Zola shoving a needle into his leg as he killed one of the doctors who had put his metal arm on him. He could remember the small smile he gave him as his vision darkened and before he knew it he was being out on ice. Gerald paused as he watched Bucky slowly come out of his memories. Bucky looked at him "Continue" he said softly

Gerald nodded and continued talking "That did not last though he was soon arrested, but he escaped and he spent his last days on South America in a base that he had constructed. Now the one man you have so put it that you want to know about, Helmut. No Heinrich's son he was also a lover of science." Gerald turned the pages again and he paused and glanced up at Bucky and continued.

"He has lived since the forties, he has slow aging and that explains why he is still here, he is the same age as you, now when I said before that he is addicted to information, well he is. He loves having every angle and piece of the playing field, he wants the queen on the chess board, and he wants everything. He is a brilliant tactician and combatant. He is also a master at deception, and he is highly influential he can make two very good friends fight each other by talking to both of them. He has also shown that he can make people question their morals as well, he can make the best defender for the country turn into the most ruthless killer ever. He's done it before, and he will do it again."

"So he is basically the worst guy to ever have as a friend?"

"Basically" Gerald nodded

Bucky sighed "great, Niko is friends with him"

Gerald nodded "I know, and it will not end well whatever they are talking about will not help anyone besides themselves, or maybe just Helmut himself."

Bucky stood up, "what kind of weapons does he use?"

Gerald looked a little loss for information which did not look good on him. "It is said that he uses energy guns and mind control devices and an Adamantium sword; that is all I know about the Zemos"

"Have you ever tried going deeper?"

Gerald nodded "For twenty years, and all I got was the weapons, this man is untouchable and very dangerous, you better have a good plan before you try and take him on"

Bucky nodded and Gerald sighed "Oh and he is also the leader of New Hydra, Mr. Alexander Peirce reported to him. James be very careful if you go after him"

Bucky gave his a nod "I'm not going after Helmut, but Fury is going to"

Gerald looked at him with utter seriousness "Then he'd better be careful, Helmut Zemo can cause devastating damages"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now I need to get to Moscow"

Gerald put his hand forward and stopped him "It's a storm outside, I know about you and never stopping, but stay for the night, leave first thing in the morning"

Bucky looked at the floor and he nodded "Ok, well if I'm staying can I get a drink?" he asked with a smile

Gerald chuckled and smiled "Of course my boy and what is this drink that you so desire, and tonight you drink with me, not with these silly Americans who think they can drink"

Bucky chuckled "I should introduce you to an American who can drink"

Gerald looked at him "Does he have a friend?"

"Yes she's Russian"

Gerald chuckled "If you brought Maria and them you'd drink all the alcohol in my pub, bring them by sometime" he said putting his arm around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky chuckled "If you say so"

They both walked back to the elevator and went back up to the pub.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was standing next to Clint as they both cleaned the dishes that had been used for dinner. Clint was washing and Steve was drying, and Steve was actually having a good time. Cooper was up in his room and Laura had gone up to see Nathaniel. Lila was handing Clint plates from the table and she lifted up a bowl and Clint took it from her. "Ok honey time for bed"

Lila didn't look very surprised by his words and she nodded. She turned around and Natasha was standing against the wall and Lila ran toward her and gave her a hug. Natasha smiled as she picked her up and held her in her arms. "Hey, I will see you later"

Lila was upset that she was leaving and she was rolling her hair around her finger "When will you be back?"

Natasha looked at Steve "I don't know sweetie, I'll try to make it soon"

Steve put the towel that he was using on the counter and turned around. He looked at Natasha and smiled, Natasha saw how Steve was looking at her and she felt sadness start to creep over her. She pushed it from her mind and smiled at Lila and put her down, Lila turned toward Steve and ran at him and put her arms around him. Steve was surprised by the sudden outburst and he knelt down and he gave a hug back. He kept his eyes on Natasha and he smiled. "Now you be nice to Aunt Natasha" Lila said

Steve looked at her "Always"

Lila liked the sound of that and she ran toward Clint and he knelt down and she kissed him on the cheek "Night daddy" Clint smiled "Night honey, I'll be in, in a minute to tuck you in"

Lila nodded and ran up the stairs toward her room. Clint stood up and sighed "Hey before you guys leave, I need to tell you something"

Steve turned his attention away from Natasha and toward Clint "What's up?"

Clint put the wash cloth over his shoulder "I got a call from Hill"

Natasha leaned off the wall "And? They aren't coming here are they?" she said afraid that she had brought danger upon the family.

Clint shook his head "No, actually Nat you're off the hook"

Natasha frowned "What?"

Clint nodded "yeah apparently the mole attacked the facility earlier today and Morse was shot, she's ok, but we now know who the mole is"

"Who?" Steve asked

Clint looked over at him "Belova"

Steve felt like hitting the wall, but he just frowned and exhaled angrily, he didn't want to put a hole in Clint's wall. "I know, but with this light of news, are you guys still going to Red Room?" he said looking at Natasha.

Natasha pierced her lips together and Steve spoke "What do we know about Belova?"

"Not much"

"Then going to Red Room is the only way to find out" he said looking at Natasha. He gave her a sad puppy dog look and Natasha looked at him and nodded. Steve understood, she knew that it was the only way as well, she just wasn't going to say it, and he understood that. Clint saw both their reactions "Ok then, bring my Quinjet back in one piece"

"We will" Steve said

"No promises" Natasha added as Clint walked away.

Steve looked at Natasha and he sighed "You sure?" he asked

Natasha nodded and walked past him "Let's go. How's your flying?"

"Getting better every time"

"Good because if I fly, as soon as I see it I'll turn it around"

Steve told her he would meet her at the Quinjet and he went up to the guest room and he was gathering his things, he grabbed his shield and the gauntlet and he walked out of the room and down the hallway. He got to the stairs and he slowly went down them and he walked toward the front door. He opened it and he met the cold air and he exhaled, he started walking toward the hill and he was almost to the start of it when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. he saw that it was an unrecognized number.

Steve frowned and thought about not answering it, but maybe he should tell whoever was on the line that it was the wrong number so they wouldn't call him again. He answered it and he put the phone to his ear. "Rogers" he stated

A voice he hadn't heard for a while spoke to him "Hey Steve"

Steve felt his heart jump and he was in shock "Bucky?"

"Yeah, you know about me right?" he asked

"Yeah, and why did you hide it from me?"

"I just thought it would be better if you were still after the Winter Soldier, so I went along with it, not to mention the Steve I talked to at the time agreed to that"

Steve made a soft hum in his throat "So where are you?"

"I am in Austria and I'm going to Moscow in the morning"

"We're heading to Moscow tonight and we'll be there by morning"

"Don't tell me, you're going to Red Room?"

"You would be correct on that one"

"So am I, we'll likely cross paths, I need answers about Belova"

"We do to, do you want to meet up before we go?"

"No, I'll just meet you there, Natasha doesn't know about me though. You might need to talk to her"

"I'll see what I can do so she doesn't shoot you when she sees you"

"I gratefully appreciate that"

"Bucky?"

"Yeah"

"Things are never going to be like they were, will they?"

"No, but I have you admit I like what is coming next"

"What's coming next?"

"I'm getting married"

Steve was surprised and ecstatic from the news "To who?"

"Uh… Maria Hill actually"

Steve did not expect that as the answer 'When did this happen?"

"It started when we were placed as partners, the Steve that still had his memory knew this"

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't be, you were a wreck and I am happy that I got the pain to be a little easier."

"Yeah, but it strained Natasha and I's relationship as friends"

"How are you two doing?"

"Good, actually we together again"

"When did that happen?!"

"Today actually, and it's…"

"Like a piece that has been missing is now filled again?" Bucky finished for him

"Yeah to put it like that, yeah"

"Well do you want to be my best man?"

"Why do you even have to ask?"

"Just had to make sure, funny back in the forties I never would have thought of getting married, funny what has changed"

Steve chuckled softly and looked at the ground "Tell me about it"

"Well I guess I will wait till around noon to leave so we arrive around the same time"

"Ok Bucky, it was good to talk"

"I know, I haven't spoken to you in almost a year from January to now"

Steve smirked and he ended the call and he looked back at Clint's house and he sighed and began walking up the hill. He slowly climbed it and he got to the top and Natasha was waiting for him, she was standing calmly with her hands together and her back was to him. Steve took a step and she turned around "When was anyone going to tell me that Bucky is working with Fury?"

Steve was surprised by her statement, but then he realized that Natasha knew how to get information without actually talking to anyone. "I don't know, Bucky called me"

Natasha nodded "I know, I listened to the entire conversation"

Steve looked at her "You ok?"

"Not really" she said

"Is it Bucky?"

"A little, I guess I just have to get used to having him not want to kill me"

"He never wanted to kill you"

"Well it was his job in Red Room to test the limits and also without his training, I wouldn't be here. Bittersweet it is"

"Yeah" Steve walked forward and put his arms around her and she rested her head against his shoulder and he felt her soft hair against his neck. Natasha took a deep breath "So whose going to be your plus one to the wedding?"

Steve chuckled "I think I know the perfect girl"

"Oh, really tell me about her"

Steve smiled "Well she is beautiful, smart, witty, and she has a problem with sharing feelings, but it isn't a bad quality, it just makes her more interesting, she drives me crazy, but also makes me laugh. She can actually keep up with me anywhere we go, even with drinking"

Natasha smiled and she looked up at him, Steve moved his hand to her face and he looked directly at her "And she has stolen my heart, and I would do anything, go as far as I could go if it meant that she would be alright"

"She sounds like a handful" she teased

"Tell me about it" Steve said and he smiled at her, Natasha felt her legs become weak like they always do when he smiled like that. Steve leaned in for a kiss and Natasha met him in the middle and they kissed tenderly and Natasha felt his strong hands around her and she was starting to feel the urge to just throw him into the building and take him on the floor. They broke apart and he smiled at her and lightly rubbed her cheek with her his thumb "Let's go"

Natasha nodded and she followed him to the building and then to the Quinjet and soon they were in the air and Steve was sitting in the pilot seat and she was sitting in the next seat that was closest to the pilot seat. As they got going Steve turned the auto-pilot on and he turned around and he stood up and walked toward her "Ok, we'll be in Moscow by morning"

Natasha nodded and she looked at the floor, Steve walked toward her and he held out his hand and Natasha took it and he pulled her up. He wrapped her into an embrace and he spoke "No matter what happens, I'll be there. Remember that I'm there and that I'm not leaving"

Natasha nodded and she took in a deep breath and she exhaled shakily "Ok" she said softly

Steve pulled her closer "We're not even there yet and you're trembling". Natasha nodded "I haven't; been back there in a long time, it's just…"

"It's ok, just take it slow" he encouraged

Natasha nodded and she sighed and she closed her eyes and focused on his embrace and how warm he was and she felt like she was covered in the warmest blanket during a snowy day. It was her favorite blanket, she could stay in his warmth forever, she had her head against his chest and she could hear and feel his heart beat against her. She loved that sound, she took a deep breath and she felt better, Steve was right as long as he was there she would be alright, she could do this. _I can do this._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sam**_

It was late when the medical bay doors were opened. Sam was still sitting on the floor and he had drifted off, but the sound of the doors sliding open, made his eyes open and he stood up. He held back a yawn and he saw the doctor coming out and he didn't look worried. He saw that Sam was the only one sitting there "You must be the one who's been waiting all this time"

Sam shifted his eyes to the floor "How is she?"

The doctor wasn't quick to answer and he walked a little closer to him "She'll be fine, but she is very weak right now. No visitors till she gets some more strength"

Sam nodded "Ok, keep me updated"

The doctor gave him a nod and walked back into the medical bay, Sam stood there silently and the hallway was quiet. He rubbed his eyes and he turned around and began walking toward Steve's office. He felt like he spent all of his time there recently, sleeping on and off. He hadn't slept in a bed in a few days. He walked past a few late shifters and he walked around the corner and Steve's office was just down the hall. Sam yawned and he was just satisfied that Morse was going to be alright. Sam didn't intend on losing anyone, everyone was going to make it. He came to the doors and he pulled them open and the office was full of people.

Almost everyone was there, Sam saw Fury was standing next to Hill and they were talking softly. Vision and Wanda were standing off to the right, Sharon Carter was sitting in a chair. Rhodey was standing against the wall, Stark was sitting in Steve's chair and he had his feet up on the desk. Sam noticed and he knew that Stark really didn't have any respect for Cap, or he did and he just didn't show it. Sam saw them all turn toward him and he suddenly felt like the black sheep. "Wilson, good. I was just about to call for you" Fury said breaking the silence.

Sam walked forward and he was confused on what they were talking about, he walked past Fury and he took a seat in the chair next to Sharon. He watched as Fury stepped away from Hill and he looked at everyone. "I'm going to try and not yell at all of you, but first HOW THE HELL DID WE LET A GODDAMN MOLE INTO OUR SYSTEM!?"

Sam stayed silent, and Stark went to speak and Fury put his hand up "Just don't you wise cracking son of a bitch"

Tony wasn't surprised by Fury's sudden outburst of anger "I get it Nick, I was the one who hired her, yeah and it was so I could stay updated on everything while I did some things. I didn't know she would turn out to be an assassin"

"Yeah like you didn't know Ultron would want to 'Save' the world" Sam stated

Tony glared at him "Sorry if I messed up, so just shut up. We're past it"

"Are we?" Vision asked

Everyone was actually surprised to hear Vision actually speak in one of these meetings, he usually just stood silently and listened. Tony was just as surprised as the others. "I asked a question, are we?" Vision asked again.

Tony was the first to speak "Yeah, you destroyed Ultron, and we saved the world. I would say that we're past it"

Vision nodded "Yes, but are we past the idea of trying to stop something before it begins?"

Tony stared at him and didn't answer him, Fury spoke "We're working on it, now about the mole. We should have seen this sooner"

"Yeah we should have Nick" Tony said sitting back down

Fury held back from yelling at him "Now apparently tensions have been running high around her for the past few days"

Rhodey scoffed "Days, try months Fury. Look at what one incident made us do"

Hill nodded "Yeah, we turned against one of our own, it also doesn't help that people here have trust issues" she said glancing at Fury and Sam.

Sam leaned forward a little "Hey, I only knew her by working with her for about a day and reading what I could on her"

"Then it was your mistake not actually getting to know her, you had two months" Hill said

"We get it, we messed up with Natasha and in the process we lost Cap as well" Rhodey said

"Where did our metal arm guy go?" Tony asked

Hill slightly glared at him "He went to Red Room, in Russia"

"Why?" Tony asked

"He is getting answers, and Steve and Natasha are also going there. They're going to meet up"

Tony nodded and he looked at everyone "Continue"

Fury sighed "Somehow we have lost a step, and we're all to blame. Not Stark, not Romanoff, not Morse, not Wilson, all of us"

"Ok we messed up, now what?" Wanda asked

Fury looked at her and he honestly didn't know he just said the first thing that came to his mind "We need to find Belova"

"Good luck with that, she's a Black Widow, do you know how long it takes to find Natasha?" Hill asked

"Then what, we wait for her to come for us?" Rhodey asked

Hill shrugged "I don't know. I think she just wants to kill Natasha"

"Why?" Sam asked

"Bucky said it was part of her mission, destroy her reputation and turn everyone against her then kill her. Try and break her physiologically"

"Well she did a damn good job making sure we did that" Rhodey said

"Yeah, how is any of this going to work if we can't trust each other. Look at the trust Cap has for Natasha. All the evidence pointed toward her and he was convinced she didn't do this" Sam said

"Capsicle always sees the best in people" Tony said

"Yeah and you only see the worst and the hidden agenda" Sam stated

Tony glared at him "everyone has their own agenda, you'd would have to be naïve not to understand that"

"Like Cap?" Sam said standing up and turning toward Tony.

Tony tilted his head and he didn't look very happy and he stood up "Cap may be the righteous one, but I'm the realistic one and I didn't say that Capsicle is naïve"  
"Yeah, but you're thinking it" Sam said and he slightly scorned him.

"Want to go a few rounds, is that the only way soldiers like you understand anything?"

"Soldiers like me?" Sam said with his hand to his chest, he walked forward and he placed his hand on the desk and pointed at Tony. "You Stark are a selfish, cocky, and arrogant prick"

Tony came back just as harsh "And all you do is follow orders and don't ask why"

"Following orders kept me alive"

"Yeah and it also keeps you blind, get it in your head bird boy, following orders has gotten people in the most troublesome of situations"

"Yeah and just going in guns a blazing and not thinking about the other side's opinion ever got you in a good situation"

Tony glared at him and his nostrils slightly flared "You want to go a few rounds, just let me know"

"That's enough!" Fury snapped

Sam glared at Tony and turned around and he exhaled shakily, he felt like punching Stark in the face. "Stop measuring dicks! We have more problems than you two fighting over whose better than the other. We have the possibility of something that is far bigger than all of us"

"What is that Fury?" Tony asked

"The fact that we have enemies out there that we know nothing about, we had an encounter with Niko Constantin last year, and it almost cost us Romanoff and Roger's lives not to mention Barton's, Barnes', Hill's, and Morse's. Now we have another one, Yelena Belova, a Black Widow from Red Room that is only two of them. Now we also have Rumlow, Helmut Zemo, and God knows who. The world is becoming filled with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled"

"Maybe we should fix that" Tony stated, but not everyone really heard him.

"We have security problems that outnumber how many agents we have, we need to start getting rid of these threats"

"So that's what we're going to do? Just go in and take out anyone who is still standing?" Rhodey asked

Fury looked at all of them "Yes, we cannot keep bickering between ourselves, we need to work together, now this meeting is dismissed. Get working on finding Belova, or at least preparing for another strike if she does"

Sam watched as Fury walked out of the room and left all of them in the room and they looked at each other.

 _ **Steve**_

The night was calm and cool, in other words it was a nice night, just not for Natasha. Tonight was the night before she went back to Red Room, and that meant facing everything that had happened there, she didn't know if she was ready for that? She was sure that she was going to have an episode and in front of Steve, the one person she didn't want to have it happen in front of. She had relied on Clint in the first few years as she would deal with it, he was the only one that she actually felt comfortable with him seeing her like that, now Steve had become a bigger part of her life.

If this was a year ago when they stopped Hydra and destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D., she would definitely would have tried not to get like this with Steve. Yet even then there was something that she had for him, either looking out for him or slowly starting to care for him. The first few months were a little rocky, they both did things differently and they both saw things differently. After that everything started to change, soon she was actually upset when she had a mission that he wasn't going along with her. She just thought she liked that he could actually keep up, other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just couldn't. At least that's what she told herself then, but she started to care a little more and she thought that maybe if she got him dating he would start to not appeal to her, but whoever she suggested he always said no. Then they went on the run and the hidden feelings got a little stronger, then before she knew it she was scared to death when she found him on that riverbank. Before she knew it, she was checking in on him when he was lying in the hospital bed, he wasn't awake for that, but as she watched him he would sometimes mumble a name. She thought nothing of it until one day she visited him like usual and when she heard him mumble again she leaned in close, she was hoping to hear what he said. He then mumbled and it was her name, that scared her enough to stop visiting him and she stayed away for a little bit. Sam took over for staying in the room with him, and he didn't know that she was the one who had visited him every day and stayed there for over eight hours. One of the doctors even mistook her as Steve's girlfriend.

That was another clear indication that she should stay away for a while, that was why she gave him Bucky's file and left for Caracas. She did need a new cover, but she also needed to get away from Steve, he was effecting her in ways she had never experienced before and it scared her. She felt the Quinjet slightly shake from the turbulence and she looked over at Steve and she noticed that his knuckles were white, he must not be a fan of flying. Steve put it in auto-pilot and he turned the pilot seat around and he unclipped his buckle and stood up. Natasha stayed seated and Steve walked over toward a crate that was lying by the hull. He unlocked the clips and pushed the lid open, he looked down at weapons and he looked over at Natasha. "I think this is your box"

Natasha slightly smirked, she knew Steve used guns before, but she also knew that he prefers not to. She stood up and she walked over to the crate and she saw a light machine gun, it was a SAW. She picked it up and tossed it at Steve and he caught it "There that's your size" she said teasingly

Steve smirked and he looked at the SAW and he put it back in the pile of weapons and he looked at her. Natasha saw his eyes travel over her and she slightly shivered and her legs felt weak, the way he was looking at her made her feel warm and her heart would increase in its rate of beating. _How could he look at me like that?_ She silently exhaled and Steve moved his hand to her arm and he slowly moved it up and he rested it against her neck and his fingers went around the back of her head and his fingers dug into her hair and were touching her scalp and it tickled slightly. She rested her hand on his forearm and her other hand was pressed against his chest. She could feel his strong heartbeat against her palm.

Steve looked down at her and he leaned forward and she followed in motion and they kissed softly. Their lips parted and their foreheads rested against each other's and Natasha looked into his blue pools and he looked into her brilliant emerald eyes. He lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb and he sighed, relaxed; he could stare at her all day. Natasha could feel his breath lightly touch her cheeks and she kissed him again and Steve pulled her closer this time and his hand that was on her neck moved down her back and stayed in the center of her back and they kissed more passionately and Natasha moved her hand to his face and they came apart and she looked at him and he smiled at her "You still uncomfortable?" she asked smirking

Steve recalled their kiss on the escalator and he smirked "Those aren't the words I would use" he said back

Natasha kissed him again, this time with a little more want, because her hands moved for his belt. Steve felt her soft fingers slightly touch his pelvis as she undid his belt and he moved his hands down her arms and he moved them to her waist and Natasha got the belt to come undone and she looked up at him. Steve pulled her jacket off and she worked on unbuttoning his plaid over shirt. Steve took his arms away from her so she could push his over shirt off of him. The plaid shirt fell to the floor and Steve wrapped his arms around her and they pressed against each other as they kissed hard and Steve pulled her shirt up and he could feel her smooth stomach and his fingers tickled a little as they lightly brushed against her warm smooth skin. Natasha pulled his shirt up and over his head, he casted it aside and he put his right hand on her back and his left rested on her arm. Steve saw her look at him and her gaze met his and he could see that her pupils were dilated. He grabbed her belt and unbuckled it and he pushed her jeans down. She slipped out of them easily enough and her boots came off at the same time, he had to admit that was impressive.

Natasha was now in socks and her underwear, Steve kicked his boots off and he felt her hands pull down his pants and not they were even, both in socks and their undergarments. Steve pulled her in for another kiss and he felt her hand travel down his stomach and toward his pelvis, he kissed her neck and his hand lightly gripped one of her perfect breasts. Natasha let a heavy exhalation of air escape her lips as she felt his hand lightly massage her breast, God she loved his hands. Natasha put her hand into his boxers and take him in her hand. Steve softly moaned as she stroked him. Natasha smiled as they kissed and she felt his other hand grab her ass and she moaned slightly and Steve picked her up and her legs shot around his waist and he held her there as they kissed. She could feel him pressing against her pelvis, she knew how bad he wanted her, she felt his hand moved to the back of her bra and he unclipped it. The bra fell away and as it did he put his mouth on one of her breasts, she gasped as she felt his tongue lightly brush over her nipple with a quick flick.

Steve went to his knees and he set her down on the floor of the Quinjet and she watched as he leaned away from her and she watched as he put his hands on her panties and pull them away from the wetness between her legs. Steve let the panties fall from his fingers and he leaned back down and kissed her collar bone and then lightly kiss up her neck. Natasha moved her arms over his strong back and she watched as he leaned away again, but this time he was going down and he kissed her breasts and he lightly licked down her stomach as he went farther down where she needed him most. Steve had his hands on her thighs and he put his mouth on her and he tasted her. Natasha gasped and moaned from his mouth massaging her. Her hand was in his hair and she was lightly tugging on it, and her other hand was pressed up against the floor of the Quinjet.

Natasha gasped again as his tongue traveled over her clitoris and she couldn't take the foreplay anymore, she had enough of it, she wanted all of him. She pulled him up and she pushed his boxers down far enough for his cock to pop out and smack onto her stomach. Natasha took him in her hand and she lightly stroked him and Steve closed his eyes and he moaned as she moved him to a better angle. Steve knew that if he moved he would enter her, the slightest move would do it. He slipped inside her and he groaned as he felt her wrap around him. Natasha moaned as she felt him go deep into her and she sighed as she felt him begin to move, and her sigh was cut shirt with a gasp.

Steve had his hand on the side of her face and he was breathing heavily and he began to move faster, Natasha's hands were on his back and her nails dug into his skin as he moved faster. Her moans of pleasure were increasing and the feeling of warmth was filling her. Steve rolled over onto his back and Natasha was on top of him and she arched her back as he grabbed her breasts and lightly squeezed them and his thumbs rubbed her firm nipples. Natasha shifted slightly and she felt him reenter her, she let her mouth drop open and she moaned as he went even deeper. Steve moved his hands down to her waist and he held her steady and he sat up and he put his hand on her back so she wouldn't fall back. Steve kissed her upper stomach as she leaned back and she felt the wave of pleasure starting to build, then he pulled her back up and their faces were inches apart and they could feel each other's breath and Steve kissed her and Natasha rested her hands on his upper arms and she moved faster and she heard him moan through the kiss and she smiled. Steve took himself out of her and the sudden act made Natasha whimper without thinking and he grabbed her and moved her onto her side. She was lying in front of him and he pressed up close to her and she could feel his cock pressing against her ass. Steve shifted and he entered her again and Natasha's head went back as she felt a new sensation as his cock rubbed her upper wall.

Natasha felt his hands on her hip and he was fucking her harder and she moaned louder as he went faster. Her mind was going blank, she didn't want to think anymore; she just wanted to be. Steve slipped out of her and he quickly changed positions again. He went back to their first one and he leaned over her and he legs were around his waist and she closed her eyes and she let go of everything and she felt the waves of pleasure and the pressure increasing. His hands were moving over her body softly as if his fingers were brushes and her skin the canvass. Natasha shivered as his finger brushed against her neck and he kissed her breasts, one at a time. He felt her hands grab his ass and he sighed as he felt her hands moved up his back.

The moans of pleasure were building for both of them, Natasha could feel it traveling down her chest and seeping into her stomach and slowly spreading. Steve could feel her velvety folds pulsing against him and it seemed that they didn't want him to leave. He closed his eyes and moaned and Natasha flipped him over and she was on top and she moved at a steady slow pace, they weren't in a hurry, if anything they wanted to savor the moment together, but the increasing amount of pleasure was still building within her. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, especially if Steve grabbed and kissed her breasts again. It was almost like he could read her mind and his hand slowly went up her stomach and his fingers went through the middle of her breasts and he moved them over her breasts and he lightly squeezed them and he sat up and he moved his hands and he put his mouth over her nipples and she gasped in pleasure and she moaned loudly and she could feel the wave begin to make its final move. She could feel it about to crash and it only increased her pleasure.

Steve could feel the familiar tickling feeling and he was breathing heavily and he was reaching his limit and he could see by Natasha's face she was at her limit as well, he just needed to last longer than her. Just a little longer. Natasha felt the wave stay in her pelvis and then it traveled all the way and she felt the wave of pleasure crash down and her mouth opened wide as she came. Steve could feel her pulsing against him and her vagina seemed to grip him as she came and he felt an increase of pleasure and he felt the tickling feeling travel all the way and he announced his climax and he came. Natasha moaned as she felt the added warmth from his ejaculation and she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath and swallowed, she opened them and looked at Steve. He was in a similar state, Steve put his head back and it lightly hit the floor with a soft thud.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and he held her close, Natasha laid her head down on his chest and she closed her eyes. She could feel his heart beating against her ear and it slowly became more under control and it became very steady and she lightly smirked, she loved that noise. Steve could feel the ends of her hair lightly touching his neck and they slightly tickled him as they slowly shifted. Natasha opened her eyes and she looked at the wall and she was rising up and down, she looked up at Steve and he hand moved up his arm and rested on his shoulder. Steve looked down at her "You ok?" he asked

Natasha laid her head back down against his chest "Well we just had unbelievable sex"

Steve nodded "Right, and this is bad?" he asked

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes "You know sometime you really are stupid"

Steve smirked "Well I'm not perfect"

She smiled and she lightly kissed his chest "I'm happy that you're going with me"

"Honestly it feels more like you're going with me"

Natasha shrugged "Well someone has to look after you"

Steve smiled and he held her close "I missed you those three months that you were gone"

Natasha was silent for a minute and softly spoke "I know" she leaned up and looked at him "Me too" she added

Steve lightly moved his hand through her hair and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, he smiled at her and he lost himself in her eyes, Natasha let a soft breath leave her lips and she could feel the blue pools looking at her, they were being mesmerized by her. "You're beautiful" he said softly.

Natasha smirked and she felt tears starting to form in her eyes and she leaned down and kissed him, Natasha felt his hands rest on her waist and one grabbed her ass. She looked at him "You just can't help yourself can you?" her voice clearly teasing.

"Well you're hard to not want to pay attention to"

Natasha smiled and she rested her head down on his chest again and closed her eyes, at least for right now, she felt like she could do anything. She knew that wasn't true, but she liked the feeling.

 _ **Fury**_

 _Early Morning…_

The Helicarrier was flying over New York City, it stayed above the clouds and over the Bay area. Fury had spent the last few hours working on anything that he had to go on, but there wasn't a very good arrange of leads to go on. He was walking down the hallway and the sun was just starting to come up, the clouds that the Helicarrier was flying over were a bright orange and strawberry red. Fury was going to visit Jane, hopefully she was still awake. He opened the lab doors and he saw Jane on a computer and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She glanced over at him "What can I do for you Director?"

Fury made his way over to her, and he walked over a few piles of papers "I came to see if there is any new data with the Adaptoids."

Jane tilted her head and the word annoyed her "That is all I've been doing, it's what I'm always doing."

Fury nodded and he could tell she wasn't in a very good mood "When this is over you can go back to your work"

Jane looked away from the computer and she took her hands on the keyboard, she leaned back in her chair "Good, I miss studying the stars"

Fury grabbed the first open chair that he saw, he pulled it over and he took a seat, Jane straightened up and she looked back at the computer "There hasn't really been any new developments"

"None at all?"

"Not a damn thing"

"Well now we know Belova has a lot more than just three"

Jane glanced at him as she typed furiously "Yeah and did you see what just three of them did to the facility?"

Fury nodded "Yeah, not to mention the other five, but they were taken care of quickly, thanks to Stark, but sadly they know his fighting style now, they can copy him"

"Oh I'm sure Stark has something up his sleeve or whatever he keeps in that suit of his"

"I hope so, have you found anything else on our other topic of interest?"

Jane slightly raised her eye brow and she slightly shrugged as she turned around. "I have not found anything on Niko, or at least anything recent"

Fury pierced his lips together and he walked around the table and he sighed "Niko Constantin is the worst threat to us right now"

Jane glanced at him as he stood behind her "How bad?"

Fury had his hands on his waist as he looked at the data on the computer, which had nothing to do with the Adaptoids. "He blew up a Helicarrier"

Jane scoffed "Belova almost did that"

"Yeah, but Niko did it while blaming it on Barnes"

Jane frowned "Your guy's relationship was that rocky"

Fury smirked and he nodded "At first we didn't know if Barnes could be trusted, he had already done enough damage to the world and we were worried that he might end up doing some more"

"Well he did and he didn't" Jane said grabbing a file off the table and opening it and it had Niko's picture in it, or at least the best one they had. Fury nodded "Yeah, we also have another one that is here because of him"

"Natasha?" Jane guessed

Fury gave her a nod "It seems that Red Room is finally having its missions carried out and the damn organization was destroyed years ago"

"Well Niko killed them all and took over Red Room himself"

Fury shook his head "Niko doesn't run Red Room, he hates it. He even hates himself, no Niko is the leader of Shadow Games"

"Interesting name" Jane said walked back over to the computer, Fury nodded "The more we learn about what they have been involved with makes me hate myself for not noticing them earlier"

Jane looked back at him and her brow was furrowed "What have they been involved with?"

Fury sighed "Just for starters: Kennedy's assassination along with Hydra, the chaos of the Balkans, the Oklahoma City bombing, 9/11, and that's just what I found out after looking into them for a few months, who knows what else they have their filthy hands in"

Jane was surprised by the track list "It seems they have been involved in almost every major even in history"

Fury scoffed "it wouldn't surprise me if they were involved in all of it"

Jane looked at the floor and then back up at him "Um, Fury can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Well it doesn't really have anything to do with any of this, but who is Hank Pym?"

Fury looked at her, Jane shyly smirked "His name is on the wall of S.H.I.E.L.D. members"

Fury sighed "Hank Pym is a brilliant scientist, also an old alley. He left S.H.I.E.L.D. in 86 I think maybe 88, it was a long time ago; anyway he left because we wanted his formula that allowed him to…"

Jane noticed that he stopped himself "What?"

"It's nothing, better that it's not discussed"

"Is it about the Ant-Man?" Jane asked

Fury looked at her closely "How do you know about that?"

Jane tilted her head "I went through all the files, even the ones that were thought to be deleted. When were you going to tell all of us that Coulson is still alive?" Jane noticed that what she said made Fury look at her in a way that gave off the feeling that she went too far "Top secret?" she asked waiting for the worst.

Fury sighed "Not anymore"

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sure someone would have figured it out sooner or later, good thing it was you"

Jane chuckled, "Fury is all of this enough, if Belova attacks again?"

Fury looked at the floor and he exhaled "No, I am going to work on getting more back-up. Keep me updated on what is going on down there" he said turning to leave

"Where are you going?" Jane called after him

Fury opened the door and he looked back "Getting more help" he left it at that and he walked away and the door closed and Jane sat there and she took a deep breath and she exhaled "Ok, time to go to work"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was lying on a couch and he was asleep, he was down in the secret compartments, he was in the office where they had talked the night before. Bucky slightly shifted in his sleep and his right hand twitched. Gerald was sitting at the desk and he was reading a book and he had a drink on the desk that he occasionally took small sips from. He was reading a book in German and he heard Bucky move and he glanced out from behind the pages and he looked at Bucky.

Bucky didn't look like he was very comfortable, which was weird since that couch was the most comfortable thing that Gerald had down here. Bucky shifted in his sleep again and Gerald noticed that his skin was glistening with sweat. Gerald stood up and slowly walked out from behind the desk and Bucky mumbled something. Gerald froze and he felt his heart drop "Not now" he said softly

Bucky groaned and he mumbled again and his hand shot outward and he grabbed the edge of the couch and he arched his back and he started breathing heavily and his eyes were slammed shut and he grimaced in pain and his teeth were bearing and clamped together. Gerald quickly walked over and he took Bucky's real hand and he felt his grip increase and he put his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "James" he said

Bucky could hear his voice, but he couldn't see him, he tried to speak but the next thing he saw just made his react like he did when it happened the first time.

 _Bucky was lying on a bed and his arms were strapped to the sides and he felt electricity flow through him and he clenched his jaw and his hands went into fists. He had a mouth guard in his mouth so he didn't break his teeth and he could hear voices through the pain._

" _It may not work Zola" a man said_

" _I did not put all my time and effort into him for nothing Grigor, more power. In need his mind gone" Zola said angrily_

" _If we have too much power we could kill him, we could do worse than get rid of some memories, it could turn him into a vegetable"_

" _He survived the fall and the serum, he will survive this"_

 _Bucky felt more electricity flow through his body and his feet were on fire and his hands were starting to ache from his constant flexing of his muscles. Bucky opened his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling and he groaned and his veins in his neck and face bulged and he could feel his muscles breaking and he felt his hands come free from the restraints._

" _I'm shutting it down" Grigor said_

" _No, finish it Grigor, finish it!" Zola ordered_

 _Bucky suddenly felt his muscles go slack and he fell back and his head rested against the head of the bed and he could hear his heart in his ears and his breathing was erratic. He felt hands on his arms and he looked at who was touching him, Zola helped him sit up and he hung his head as he did. Zola pushed his head up and he looked at him and smiled "What is your name my friend?" he asked_

 _Bucky looked at him "I don't know" he said hoarsely_

 _Zola chuckled "Who is Captain America?"_

" _Captain what?" Bucky asked confused_

 _Zola was smiling and he looked even more pleased, he looked back at Grigor "I think you have had a success my friend"_

 _Grigor walked forward and he looked like a school boy and he was smiling at Bucky. "What do you remember?"_

 _Bucky tried to think, but everything was coming as a blank "Nothing"_

" _Don't worry my friend you were in an accident, we will educate you on who you are and what you do" Zola said smiling_

 _Bucky jerked and he opened his eyes._

He was back in Gerald's underground home and he was breathing heavily and Gerald was kneeling next to him and he was holding his hand. Bucky closed his eyes and Gerald sighed "Which one was it?"

Bucky exhaled "The first one"

"The worst?"

"One of them"

Gerald swallowed and he sighed "Come on, eat something you'll feel better"

Bucky sat up with Gerald's help and he did notice that he felt rather tired and he could feel his stomach aching for food. Bucky put his hands on his thigh and he leaned down and his hands shifted up and he held his head in them. He took a deep breath as he tried to relax, those were his least favorite to remember. Every time he remembered having his memory wiped it always made him feel horrible, and today was too important for him to be off his game. Gerald came back with a cup of water and he handed it to him.

"Water huh, not alcohol?" he asked smirking trying to make himself feel a little better

Gerald chuckled "It might be a very watered down vodka"

Bucky nodded and he slowly drank it and he could taste the vodka and he nodded his head "Thanks"

Gerald nodded and walked away, Bucky took another long sip from his glass and he set it down on the small table in front of him. Bucky took another deep breath and he tried to think about something that made him feel better. He leaned back and rested against the cushion of the couch and he took deep breath and he pictured Hill. She was sitting at her desk and she was reading something. He saw that her forehead was scrunched, that always happened when she was thinking of something while she was reading reports, he chuckled as he remembered her reading a report in her apartment. She was sitting on the couch and her hair was down and hung around her face, Bucky had just woken up. He remembered walking out into the living room and seeing her with that usual scrunched up forehead. He recalled that he snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, which was met by a startled agent and she usually tried to break his arm. He stopped her and she realized who it was and he remembered her smile that she always gave him.

He smiled as he remembered leaning down and kissing her and he loved having her in his arms and he loved kissing her. He remembered his heart rate was elevated and he was starting to feel warm around the ears. He opened his eyes and he slightly smirked, wishing he was back in that moment, it was a much happier one than the one he had just remembered. Gerald came down with a plate of food and he was smiling.

"Here on the house" he said placing it in front of him

Bucky looked down at the egg and bowl of soup with beef in it, there was also a side sausage. Bucky took it and began to eat, Gerald grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the couch and he took a seat and he sighed. "I don't like you going back to that place" he stated

Bucky swallowed what food he had in his mouth "But I have to go"

"You don't have to do anything, you could just go live quietly somewhere, settle down, and be happy"

Bucky smiled "Have a normal life?"

"It is far better than what you are doing now, I know that you have skills and you should use them to help people, but not if it gets you killed"

"Gerald, it's all I know"

"Maybe you should try something different"

Bucky chuckled "Like I would fit in anywhere"

"Live on the beach, take Maria with you. Be happy, have kids. I just don't want to see you in this business forever"

"It's not your choice"

"You might be older than me, and we might have met when I was young, but you are like a son to me. How is it you are older than me and I'm wiser than you?"

"Most of my life I've been frozen and then used to kill someone then frozen again"

Gerald nodded "Just be careful James, I want there to be more for you than pain and death"

Bucky sighed "I know Gerald, I appreciate it. I don't think I'm ready for that yet"

"What happens when you and Maria get married? Are you both just going to stay in the business and keep fighting?"

"Yes, it's all we know and frankly Gerald we both love it, even if it is painful and stupid. I wouldn't want to just sit by and watch things happen, why do you think I joined the army in the forties? I couldn't stand sitting on my couch and hearing that there were people dying and all I was doing was nothing. I found my place and its doing what needed to be done then, protecting people"

"I just don't want you to become me, I'm almost seventy-five and I'm still getting shot at, I don't want that for you"

Bucky put his plate down "I know, you have a point."

"I know I do, but I also know that you are also right, and if what you want to do takes up your whole life then so be it, it doesn't mean I have to bloody like it"

Bucky chuckled "It's not about my life or any of our lives, it's about there's, not ours and we are here to defend them, this is what I am meant to do Gerald"

Gerald nodded "I know, James be careful"

Bucky stood up and so did Gerald and they both hugged each other. Bucky lightly tapped his back "I'll try"

Gerald chuckled "Now if you have any memory flashes, remember what you are doing now, maybe it will help"

Bucky smiled at him "Wish me luck, I don't want to be late meeting Steve"

Gerald nodded "He probably wouldn't like it either, he is your ranking officer"

Bucky chuckled as he walked toward the elevator. He was soon out of the pub and walking down the street back toward his Quinjet on the outside of town. He saw that he would be on time or early, either one would do, he could see the Quinjet after a half an hour of walking, the new amount of snow slowed him down a little. He walked back into the Quinjet and he ignited the engines and let it warm up for a few minutes.

Bucky took a seat in the pilot chair and he buckled himself in and he closed the ramp. It sealed with a hydraulic hiss. He lifted the Quinjet into the air and it slowly increased in height. He got high enough and he hit the throttle and the Quinjet flew forward and he banked to the right dodging a tall tree and he set a course for Moscow.

 _ **Sam**_

The night before was interesting, most of the time it was just people bickering at each other. It lasted till the early morning and the sun was beginning to come up and Sam and Tony were still pissed at each other. Sam just stopped talking to him and stayed quiet, Tony on the other hand, he just kept talking. Sam had to tune him out as he just worked on trying to find Belova, but what he was really worried about was Morse. He knew she was alright, he just wanted to talk to her.

It was now well into the morning, Sam was tying away at a computer and he didn't look well rested, he liked the rest of them had stayed up all night looking for Belova or at least at her shadow. Sam felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and he read the text, his heart instantly jumped as he read it. Morse was good enough for a visitor, Sam stood up without hesitating and he walked out of the office. Sam heard Stark begin to say something as the door closed and cut his voice off. Sam tried not to run, he calmly walked toward the Medical bay.

He got to their doors and they opened and the doctor that had talked to him earlier last night walked out. "Mr. Wilson, I see you got my message"

Sam nodded "Is she accepting visitors, because if she doesn't want any its fine"

The doctor smirked "She wanted to talk to someone"

Sam nodded and walked past the doctor and into the Medical bay. He looked around to find her and he saw her to his right. He walked over to her and halfway there she looked over at him. "Did we win?" she asked tiredly

Sam nodded "For now"

Morse nodded and she sighed "Well I'm out for a while"

Sam took a seat next to the bed, and he tilted his head "Well at least you're ok"

"Yeah, I guess. I bet a lot of people probably wished that I died"

Sam frowned "I don't think so, we were are worried"

Morse shrugged and looked at him "Yeah and who's the one that came to see me?"

Sam could see her point and he just stayed quiet and Morse lightly chuckled "If I was to guess I would say that you care"

Sam smirked "Well I guess you're right, I care."

Morse looked up at the ceiling and she grimaced slightly as she moved "thank god we finally got one of those"

Sam looked at her confused "We all care"

Morse looked at him again "Yeah, but who here is normal, you know actually came from something stable"

Sam saw her point again, he nodded "I see your point"

"At least someone does"

Sam leaned back in the chair and Morse looked at him "Thank you, for not leaving me on that floor"

Sam smirked "Don't mention it"

Morse sighed "I still can't believe that it's been Belova all this time."

"Well she blindsided all of us"

"Maybe all but one"

Sam agreed and he shifted in his chair and he didn't know why, but he felt a little uncomfortable. "Morse?"

"Yeah"

"It's a good thing that you lived"

Morse smirked "Yeah, who else is going to terrorize you guys when something goes wrong"

Sam chuckled "Please don't"

Morse shrugged "What can I say, I get caught up in it"

Sam put his hands together and intertwined his fingers "Have you ever thought about doing something else?"

"No, why?"

"Well aren't you a tired of being seen as a cold hearted bitch?"

"I am a cold hearted bitch Wilson"

Sam shrugged "Not really, sometimes. Then again everyone can be something negative every once in a while"

Morse raised her eye brows for a split second and she turned her head and her eyes were back on the ceiling. She closed them and she felt heavy, she took a deep breath and it stung a little as she did. She slowly exhaled and she felt her wound tug a little. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do anything for a while"

Sam silently sighed and he leaned forward in his chair and he placed his hand on her arm and he felt a little weird doing so. Morse looked at him "Get well soon" he said and he stood and turned to leave.

"See you later?" Morse called after him

Sam turned and he smiled "Yeah see you later"

Sam was halfway to the door when he felt the floor shake, he frowned and turned around. Morse was also looking around, Sam saw a window to his left and he ran over to it and he looked out over the field of grass. He saw two Adaptoids were walking toward the facility. Sam frowned and he saw seven more, then eight more. His heart dropped and his eyes went wide "Shit" he said

"What?" Morse asked taking off her heart monitor.

Sam turned toward her "we have a large force of Adaptoids heading right or us"

Morse sat up and she gasped slightly "Hey she shouldn't be moving" the doctor said as he walked forward.

"Doc tell Hill that we have a large force of Adaptoids heading this way, now!"

The doctor ran off and Sam turned toward Morse "Come on, we'll get you someplace safer" he said as he walked to her medical bed.

Morse supported herself with her hand as she sat there, Sam put his arms around her and one went under her legs and he picked her up. Morse gasped slightly as he did "Sorry"

"It's not that, I just remembered, I'm not wearing any pants, or any underwear for that matter"

Sam looked at her in his arms "Really?" he asked teasingly

She shook her head at him "Not now Wilson"

Sam shrugged and he began to walk as fast as he could toward the door. He walked out of the medical bay and he saw that the place was now in an uproar of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel running back and forth. He took a right and they were heading toward the back of the facility. Morse had never been over this way before. Sam didn't have a good grip on her and he looked at her "I have to get a better grip"

Morse nodded and Sam lightly tossed her and moved his hands and the one by her legs were know under her upper thighs and he hand was slightly on her ass. Morse gasped and Sam looked at her "It wasn't on purpose. I swear."

Morse just squinted at him and he continued walking and he was almost there and he heard something break through the wall behind him and he saw an Adaptoid run after a few people and Sam just kept walking, getting Morse to safety was the priority right now. Morse noticed that they came to a door and Sam put his eye to the door and it scanned him and it opened. He walked inside and he set her down on the bed.

Morse looked around and she saw a drone of some sorts on a desk and it was halfway constructed. "Is this your quarters?"

"Yeah, what weird?"

"No, just…"

An explosion in the distance brought them out of their conversation, "you should be safe in here"

"If it's a retina scan wouldn't an Adaptoid just be able to walk right in?"

"Not if it's disabled" he said as he punched the console on the wall that as the controls for the retina scanner. He pulled the door open and he looked at her as he walked out "Stay here, I'll be back and if something comes in here that looks like me just ask them what I did when I was carrying you"

"You mean grabbing my ass?"

"Yeah" he said as he slammed the door shut.

 _ **Fury**_

Fury was in a Quinjet when he got a call from Hill. He answered it and he placed it against his ear. "Fury" he stated

"Nick, we have a problem" Hill said

Fury could hear gunfire in the background "Belova?" he asked alarmed

"Not her per say, just an army of Adaptoids"

Fury nodded "Well at least we expected this"

"Yeah where are you?"

"I'm a little ways away, the Helicarrier is near though"

"Ok, what are you doing?"

"Getting some help"

"How many?"

"One at the moment"

"Ok, Nick it better be a good one"

"He's alright, plus he's new the Adaptoids will have a hard time reading him at first"

"Ok, you better hurry…" Hill said as the line disconnected

"Hill? Hill?" Fury asked, but all he heard was static. He put the phone down and he sighed. He looked behind him "You ready kid?"

 _ **Bucky**_

The Quinjet was now flying over the buildings of Moscow, the last time he was hear was to stop Niko, now it was find answers. He slowed the Quinjet and he closed his eyes and he remembered the outside of a mansion and he flew in the direction that he remembered it was in. The Quinjet was there before he knew it, he didn't even have time to prepare before he saw the large abandoned Mansion. He swallowed and he felt a little cold, he landed the Quinjet and he killed the engines and he unbuckled himself. He took a deep breath and stood up.

He walked toward the ramp and he smacked the manual release and the ramp unlocked and unsealed, it placed itself into the ground and Bucky walked down it. He could feel the cold air on his face and he looked up at the Mansion and he sighed, why did everywhere he went during those years, why was it so terrifying? He saw a broken down car and he walked over to it and he sat down on the hood and he waited for Steve and Natasha. He kept his hands on his thighs, and he slowly breathed. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. He could feel the cold bitter air travel down his throat and it stung. He opened his eyes and he heard something flying over him.

He looked up and he saw a Quinjet, much more updated than his fly over the Mansion and bank around and come back. It slowed and landed next to Bucky's and the noise of its engines died and the ramp opened. Steve walked out first and he was in normal clothes and he had his shield on his left arm. Natasha slowly came down next and she was also in normal clothes, she had a new watch that Bucky noticed that was new. Steve saw Bucky and his speed increased and Bucky leaned off of the hood of the broken car and he accepted a hug from him.

"It's good to see you Buck"

Bucky smiled "It's good to see you to, make it here ok?"

Steve looked at him "Well enough"

Bucky looked past Steve and at Natasha, she was staying a good distance away and she wouldn't look him in the eye. Bucky sighed and he noticed that Steve knew what he was feeling down about.

"She still doesn't trust you"

Bucky looked at him "I wouldn't trust me either, not after what I did to her"

Steve nodded "I know, but making amends always helps"

Bucky looked at Steve "You remember everything?"

"Almost, there are still a few things that are hazy, but otherwise yeah"

"And Natasha?"

"She's getting there, we're together again" he said softly

"Yeah I figured" Bucky looked at Natasha and he walked toward her, slowly; he didn't want to perceive as a threat.

Natasha took a breath and looked up at him, she tried to see him as he was now, but she could only see what he used to be like. She put her hand into a fist and she was just waiting for him to open his mouth. Bucky stopped and he looked at her and he swallowed "Lo…"

Natasha punched him in the face and Bucky was taken off guard and he coughed and he looked at her "I taught you how to punch like that, good one" he said holding his jaw

"There is plenty more where that came from" she stated

Bucky nodded "and I deserve all of it, but right now we have another thing to worry about, the person who wants to kill you is a Black Widow"

Natasha frowned "I thought I was the only one?"

"You were, at the time. They trained her a few years before they fell apart, well more like got killed"

"So what are you apologizing for everything you did?"

"Yes, and I and hoping that we can start making amends, I am different anyway"

"Yeah you are different, you seem less cold and calculating"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, you knew the Winter Soldier all those years, you didn't know me"

Natasha nodded "You don't know me either"

Bucky nodded "There's a lot we have to learn about each other"

Natasha nodded "Later, right now we need to go into that God forsaken place" she said looking at the Mansion

Bucky looked at the Mansion and nodded "Well we should go, or I won't want to go in"

"Same here"

Steve walked over when he knew it was safe and he looked at Bucky "We'll be right there"

Bucky nodded and started walking toward the Mansion, every step felt heavier than the other. Steve looked at Natasha and she looked at him. "You ok?" he asked

"I've been better"

Steve put his free hand on her arm and he took her hand in his "Whatever you see in there, remember that I'm here"

Natasha swallowed "I won't be able to see you"

"You can hear me though right?"

Natasha gave him a little nod and Steve gave her a nod back. "I'll be there the whole time and when you feel horrible just picture the moment on the bench in Central Park"

Natasha took a deep breath and she nodded. Steve leaned in and kissed her lightly and Natasha closed her eyes and she looked away from him and at the Mansion.

"Let's go before I run away"

Steve nodded and he kept her hand in his and they both walked toward it. Bucky was standing at the door and he saw that Steve and Natasha were behind him. "The power is out so the door won't open."

"Ok so get inside then start the generators" Steve said

Bucky nodded "yeah, good thing I have a key"

Bucky punched through the heavy wooden door and he pulled it off its hinges and he tossed it away. He looked at Steve "Let's get this over with"

Steve nodded and he glanced down at Natasha and she seemed to be keeping her emotions hidden. He followed Bucky into the Mansion and in the distance Belova was watching the, with binoculars in her hands.

She sighed and she nodded "Going back home are we Natalia?"

Yelena put the binoculars down and she hopped off the car she was on and began walking toward the Mansion. She pulled out a pistol and she cocked it back, "Home never sounded so sweet"

She brought her wrist to her mouth and she spoke into it "Kill every Avenger"

She pressed a button on her gauntlet and she took a breath and kept walking toward the ominous Mansion, she was ready to kill the Black Widow, to become the only one left. To be the best, it's all she wanted and her mission was almost complete, finally. "Natalia, you don't know the valued time you've had"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sam**_

Sam dove over a large piece of the wall and he tackled an Adaptoid to the ground and he pulled out a knife and he stabbed it in the head a few times. The Adaptoid grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. He went to stab it one more time and a bullet burst through its head and exploded out the other side. Sam felt its fingers let go of his throat and he took a deep breaths and looked over who had saved him. Hill reloaded her pistol and she turned around and fired at another Adaptoid and it was about to tackle her and Rhodey flew past and hit the Adaptoid and flew it up into he ceiling and out of the building.

Tony flew down and slid across the floor and fired at two Adaptoid and their head blew off, and he turned and an Adaptoid punched him in the face, he smacked into the floor and he saw the Adaptoid about to slam its fists down on him and he ignited his repulsors and he flew away and he came up and charged his chest and fired at it. The Adaptoid flew away and hit the wall. It got back up and it charged its chest and fired back at him.

"Shit" Tony said, he dodged the blast by rolling through the air and he fired again and it destroyed the Adaptoid's chest. The Adaptoid ignited its repulsors on its feet and flew toward him. "Time to go"

Tony flew away as the Adaptoid chased him, Vision kicked an Adaptoid away and he grabbed one by the leg as it tried to attack Wanda and he phased his hands through it and tore it in half. Wanda moved her hands fluently and a red wave of energy flew across the hallway and destroyed an Adaptoid. Hill fired her pistol at one and she saw it charge at her, she rolled out of the way and she jumped onto its back and she shot it in the head a few times. The Adaptoid fell to its knees and she hopped off of it. Sam looked at Hill "Where is Fury?"

"Getting help" Hill said and fired her pistol again.

"What kind of help?"

"Help"

Sam didn't have time to argue and he turned and an Adaptoid tackled him to the ground. He kicked the Adaptoid off and he rolled and got up and punched it in the face. His hand was throbbing but he didn't pay any attention to it. The Adaptoid charged up its chest and fired at him. Hill tackled him out of the way as the blast of energy went through the wall and dust filled the air. Hill threw a knife into its head and shot it.

Vision flew forward and hit the Adaptoid and it flew out of the hole in the wall. Rhodey landed and fired his mini gun and it tore through another Adaptoid, but it didn't stop it. Tony came back around and he kicked the Adaptoid away and he aimed his hand and fired, its head blew into pieces. He looked at everyone "Anyone else getting tired of fighting robots?"

Sam exhaled and another explosion brought them back into it, Rhodey stood in front of everyone and dust was covering the air in front of them. Sam reloaded his machine pistol and he took a deep breath. In the smoke seven Adaptoids walked toward them. Sam looked at Hill, she had her eyes on the Adaptoids the whole time. Tony walked up next to Rhodey "You got half?"

"Yep" Rhodey's mini gun aimed at them and began to spin up.

Tony's suit's flaps on the shoulders opened and two sets of small rockets came out. "Well I have the other half"

The Adaptoids stood still and they looked at all of them and they turned into Iron man suits. One copied Bucky's metal arm and another copied Steve's shield.

"Well…" Tony said looking at Rhodey.

"It could be worse"

"Yeah what would be worse?"

"Hulk"

Tony chuckled "You got that right"

Tony fired and the small rockets hit the Adaptoids and exploded, Rhodey fired and the mini gun fired at them and the bullets shredded through the floor and walls. Tony saw one Adaptoid fall over and the others ran forward. "Here we go"

Sam let his wings come out and he flew forward, Rhodey ignited his repulsors and flew forward as well. Tony charged his chest and fired. The Adaptoids dodged the blast of energy and one got tackled by Rhodey and the other pulled Sam out of the air and threw him into the wall. Tony ran forward and he punched one in the face and blasted it with his hand and it flew a few feet away. Hill went down on her knee and fired, she shot one in the head, but it didn't stop it. Vision flew forward and punched straight through one of them and he turned on his back in the air and blasted it with the mind stone and it disintegrated.

Wanda casted a large wave of red energy and it hit one of the Adaptoids as it was about to hit Vision. Vision landed and he punched the Adaptoid that Wanda hit through the wall and floated toward it, disappearing. An Adaptoid fell through the roof and landed in front of Hill and Sharon was unloaded a full mag of bullets into its face. She looked up once it died and she reloaded the pistol and looked at Hill. "You forget about me?"

And Adaptoid charged forward and was about to hit her and hill fired and tackled the Adaptoid and they both flew across the floor and out of a hole in the wall. Sharon watched alarmed and she ran after them "Hill!"

Tony dodged a punch and he hovered over the ground and slid past the Adaptoid in front of him and he got behind it and grabbed its arms and he pulled them back charging his chest and fired at it. Rhodey fired at one and its chest was shredded. It fell at his feet and he turned and an Adaptoid grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Rhodey fell forward and it punched him into the wall and it grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Tony looked at he ran forward and ignited his repulsors and flew forward "Rhodey!"

The Adaptoid hit Tony out of the air and he hit the wall and it looked back at Rhodey and its chest charged and fired. Rhodey was hit by it and he flew into the wall and he stood there for a little bit and he fell forward and smacked into the floor with a heavy thud. Tony rolled over and saw Rhodey lying face down on the floor and his eyes widened and he flew forward "NO!"

The Adaptoid turned toward him and it punched him into the ground, Tony stood up and then a foot hit him in the face. Tony hit the floor and he fired with his hands and the Adaptoid flew back and it the wall. It landed on its knees and it stood back up and walked toward him. Rhodey grabbed it by the foot and it looked down at him.

"You should have aimed a little higher" Rhodey pulled its leg out from under it and it fell and hit the floor and its face was directly in line with Rhodey's chest arc reactor. It looked at him "Told you"

It looked back and then the chest charged and fired, its head was blown off and it flew into the wall and it was burnt in half. Tony walked over to Rhodey and held out his hand "You scared me for a bit"

Rhodey took his hand and stood up "Well it's a good thing that it take more than that to stop one of your suits"

Tony chuckled "Ok, we still have a lot of killer robots to deal with"

"I'm really missing Cap and Natasha right now"

Tony sighed "Me to"

Sam walked forward "That's just one hallway"

Hill opened her eyes and she was lying on her back and she was staring up at the sky, she inhaled and her ribs ached, she couched and she sat up, she was lying in the grass and an Adaptoid was lying next to her. Sharon pulled a knife out of its head and put it back into the place she took it out of. She held out her hand "You do that again…"

"Bucky will kill me" Hill said as she took her hand and stood.

Sharon looked around and the facility was on fire and smoke was rising into the air, she reloaded her pistol and she heard something heavy land behind her. She turned around and her gun was ready, an Adaptoid stood there and it looked at them both, it tilted its head and turned into Iron Man. Hill looked at Sharon "Oh shit"

They both dove out of the way as the Adaptoid fired its repulsors at them. Dirt was tossed into the air and some hit Hill in the eyes and she cursed and hit the ground and she couldn't see. Sharon fired at the Adaptoid and it quickly shot forward at her and grabbed her wrist and broke it, making her gun fall to the ground. She grunted in pain as she kicked it in the leg and rolled away from it holding her wrist. Hill blinked furiously and wiped her eyes, she got some of her vision back, but she couldn't opened her eyes for more than a second.

The Adaptoid flew at Sharon and she rolled and pulled out and knife and stabbed it in the hip and twisted it. The Adaptoid's leg joint was crushed and its leg went limp, but that wasn't enough to stop it. It back handed her and she flew thought the air and landed next to Hill and rolled and came to a stop and she was staring at the ground. She turned over and the Adaptoid flew toward them, Hill couldn't see and Sharon felt her ribs send pain shooting up into her brain. The Adaptoid was about to shoot them both before Sam flew over and shot at it and the bullets went into its head and shoulders. Sadly the Adaptoid copied the armor of Iron Man, the bullets didn't do much. It flew after him and he let his wings close and he fell down through the air and he was tackled by the Adaptoid and it flew him up into the air. Sam was forced to put his face against the Adaptoid's back because of the force of the wind. He gritted his teeth as he reached for his waist and he grabbed what he wanted and he brought it around and slammed it into the back of Adaptoid's neck. The Adaptoid dropped him and he let his wings open and he flew away, the Adaptoid heard something beep and he reached back for the object and he pulled it out and looked at it. It suddenly opened and shined brightly and exploded.

Sam flew back toward the ground "Curtesy of Stark" he said as he flew back toward Sharon and Hill. He landed and his wings went back into his pack, he stood before them and he looked around "We need to figure all this out, they don't have an objective, and they aren't going for data or other sensitive things in the facility. It's almost like they are only here for…"

"For us" Hill said as she stood up and she wiped her eyes again and this time it was much easier to open her eye. Sam nodded "Sharon you ok?" Sam asked noticing that Sharon was holding her wrist. She shook her head "Just a broken wrist, nothing major"

"Can you fight?" Sam asked

Sharon gave him a nod of confirmation, Sam accepted that and he walked closer to them "Hold on"

Sam put his hands on their shoulders and he flew back toward the facility. They landed softly and Hill kept on walking as she landed and Sharon stayed put. Hill walked up to Tony, who was looking at his arm "Anymore of them?"

Tony gave a nod "More like an unholy amount, Belova isn't messing around"

Tony looked around and he stared out of the large hole in the wall that Sam had just come through and he scanned the area. "Friday what do you got?" he asked the soft and calm voice of Friday entered his ears "Scans of another large group of Adaptoids are inbound"

"By large group?"

"A hell of a lot"

Tony nodded "Second wave"

"Uh…more like part 2 of wave one. Second wave is forty minutes away"

"How, never mind" Tony looked at Hill "We're about to have a lot more company"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky took the first step into the main hallway that he knew led to the entryway. He felt the wood floor boards creak under his feet. He took a deep breath and kept walking forward. Steve and Natasha were a few feet behind him. Natasha could hear her heart beating in her ears, she felt like the walls were starting to close in on them. The only support she had was being able to reach over and being able to touch Steve's shoulder or arm. She stared down the dark and gloomy hallway and the dark wood floors and walls, which she remembered as being clean and polished, were now smudged and dusty. There were cob webs in the corners of the hall, she blinked and she saw the hallway back to how it used to look and she saw herself as a six year old run past her and she was giggling, then Ivan walked past and he had a smirk on his face as he chased her. "Natalia, I need you to focus" he said in his heavy Russian accent that she remembered him having.

"You got to get me first" she called back to him and she giggled

Ivan chuckled and shook his head "Later tonight, you act like it taught you"

"OK, but right now you have to catch me"

Ivan chuckled "Ok, here I come, watch out little Natalia"

Natasha stopped walking and she blinked and the clean hallway became how it was now and the wood was back to being dusty. She was breathing heavier than she thought she would be, Steve noticed this and he put his hand on her shoulder "You ok?"

Natasha nodded "For now" she said softly

Natasha pushed on, she forced her feet to keep moving and Steve kept his eyes on her as she walked in front of him. Steve knew that she was going to start seeing things, but two steps into the place and she already had a memory flash, he really needed to stay close. He kept up with her, he glanced forward and Bucky was well ahead of them, but he was more worried about Natasha.

Bucky looked around and he took another deep breath, he glanced back at Steve and Natasha, Natasha seemed startled and a little off. He kept walking and he got to the door that if he opened it, he would see the main entryway. He pushed the door open and it creaked loudly as it swung open. He saw the chandelier hanging above them in the center of the room, cob webs infested it and he saw at either ends of the room was stair cases that lead upward behind them. Bucky saw a broken table on the floor, it looked like someone was slammed down onto it. He looked at the room and he felt a little sad, he bit his lip and he took in a shaky breath. He took another step and he saw himself standing there and his hair was shorter than his now, he was clean shaven and was just starting to get a stubble. Bucky saw a young boy standing in front of him.

"You don't look so tough" he said to him and he crossed his arms

"What is your name?" he heard himself ask

The young boy put his hand son his hips and gave him a look of complete confidence "Niko"

"Just Niko?"

"Niko Constantin"

He watched as he held out his hand to the boy "Nice to meet you Niko, my name is Teacher"

Niko looked at him and took his hand "Then you can refer to me as student"

Bucky nodded and chuckled "I think you'll do nicely"

Bucky blinked and all of it faded away and he was back in the abandoned mansion, not the nice and clean one from his memory. He looked back at Steve and Natasha and he turned toward them "The generators will be to the left, I'll go do that. You guys go to the file room, Red Room would have kept written documents along with digital"

Steve nodded and he watched as Bucky slowly walked to the left door in the front of the room, he walked past the broken table and he opened the door and walked through it. Natasha saw herself as a teenager, maybe fourteen and she walked past the table and Ivan followed and he was speaking to her "You need more training on hiding your emotions"

"I can hide my emotions" she protested back to him

"Under pressure you can't, you need to learn to do this or you'll die on your first field mission"

She watched as she turned around and met Ivan and stared right at him "Then who is going to train me then?"

Ivan glanced at the floor "The Winter Soldier"

She saw herself roll her eyes "The Ghost, really. Like he can teach me anything"

"Natalia, I want you to do well. Now you will have lessons with him, he can help you in many area besides hiding emotion, I can only teach you so much, and you need another teacher"

"Fine, when is my first lesson?"

"In about ten minutes"

She saw herself look back at Ivan and glare and she felt Steve shake her softly and the memory faded away. She looked at Steve and she saw the concern in his eyes, but his voice was calm "File room?"

Natasha nodded and solely blinked "In the lower levels"

"Ok, can you point u in the right direction?"

Natasha gave a little nod "Ok, left or right?"

"Neither", she walked over to the wall and smacked it and a secret door opened under the staircase to the right. Steve looked at it "Ok, I'll go first"

Natasha waited for him to take his first step down the stone stairs that lead to the lower levels of the mansion, where Natasha knew that it was the worst place for her to go right now, the worst thing happened to her down there. They came to a landing that had a door and Natasha suddenly flinched at it, it was the door to the training room. Steve opened it and he saw the main open space where Natasha used to train with the other girls. Natasha took a deep breath and her head began to hurt. She leaned against the wall and she sunk down and she sat on the floor. She had her eyes closed shut and she was trembling, Steve knelt down and he put his hand on her shoulder and she shoved it away "Get away! Don't make me do this!" she yelled

Steve put his hand on her shoulder again and she shoved him away, this time pushing him away and he hit the wall and he looked at her. She saw herself as a seven year old and she was holding a pistol in her hand. Kudrin was standing to her right side, Natasha had long red hair and bangs.

"Shoot him" Kudrin ordered

Natasha remembered the weight of the pistol in her hand, she could see the face of the man that had been beaten badly. The gun was slightly shaking in her hand "Shoot him, he is an enemy of Russia, shoot him" Kudrin ordered

Natasha blinked and fired, the bullet hit the man in the throat and blood squirted out onto the floor and he choked and gagged on his blood and it leaked out onto the floor.

"Enemy of Russia" Natasha said

Steve got back on his knees and he got close to her "Natasha, open your eyes"

Natasha shook her head "Not again, not again. I am not your puppet!" she screamed at him

Steve felt his heart ache as he watched her say random things then start yelling.

"I don't want to, Ivan don't make me, no."

Steve closed his eyes and he put his hand on her shoulder "Natasha, open your eyes, I'm right here"

Natasha could hear Steve, but she couldn't open her eyes, whenever she tried she kept seeing the man on the floor with a pool of blood gathering around him and the sound the gunshot. It echoed through her ears, and the voice of Kudrin was in the background, talking softly to her, like a voice of reason or deceit. "Enemy of Russia, no. Not Again, not again. I don't want to"

Steve moved his hand to the side of her face and he lifted her gaze up to him, but her eyes were slammed shut, tears were flowing down her cheeks and she as shaking and her lips was quivering. "Ivan don't make me, I don't want to"

Steve got close to her "Natasha focus on my voice, I'm right here. What you're seeing is not happening right now, I'm here"

Natasha tried to focus on his voice, but it was always overthrown by the sound of a gunshot. Steve could tell it wasn't working, he tried another way "Natasha, remember that evening when you went for a walk with me in the park. The sun was beginning to set, there was a cool breeze in the air, remember the bench, remember me holding you and you head resting on my shoulder. Focus on that moment, the peacefulness of it, and the beauty of it. The brilliant orange light on the water and how it shined."

Natasha focused on what he said and she remembered the cool breeze and his arms around her and the sound of his steady heart beat in her ears as she rested her head against his shoulder. The feeling of the setting sun's heat on her face, the welcoming of his arms. She opened her eyes and she saw Steve with a concerned look on his face.

Natasha exhaled shakily "Nat, you ok?" Steve asked looking worried

Natasha gave him a little nod, Steve nodded "Take my hand"

Natasha put her hand in his and he helped her to her feet and they turned away from the door that lead to the training room. They continued down the stone stairs, "You're ok" Steve stated "It was just a memory, nothing more, it was in the past."

Natasha nodded and she accepted his help as they both descended the stairs.

Bucky was walking down another hallway and he was alone, but he didn't feel it. He saw a door at the end of the hallway and he remembered it being the door that lead to one of the rooms that Bucky used for training. He took one more step and he felt a sudden pain in his head and his closed his eyes. He saw a teenage Niko and he was walking down the hallway, toward him in a quick pace. He saw himself following him "Niko, where are you going, or session isn't over yet"

"I want to see the Black Widows train, they're fighting each other today"

Bucky watched as he hurried after them "Kudrin doesn't want us spectating their training sessions"

"Screw Kudrin, we'll go up the balcony, she can't see us up there"

Bucky shook his head "This is a bad idea"

Bucky didn't know why, but he was laughing at the scene, he was back in the dark hallway again, and Niko was nowhere to be seen. Bucky took a deep breath and his breath was a little shakily, he felt nervous. He took another step forward and he saw Niko being dragged away from him. "Do something, Winter, do something!"

Bucky saw himself standing there watching as they dragged Niko away. "No! Do something!"

Bucky kept his eyes on the floor and he turned his back on them and he heard Niko yell one last time. "Curse you! You coward! Why won't you fucking do something!?"

Bucky blinked and he felt his anger rising and he gritted his teeth and he punched the wooden wall and his metal hand went through it and he pulled it out and exhaled and he smacked the wall. He held his breath as he closed his eyes and he gritted his teeth. He should have done something, why didn't he?

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to calm down, it worked a little, and just enough for him to be able to feel his anger towards himself start to fade away. He placed his hand on the wall and he supported himself and he stood up straight, while doing so he took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and he did it again, he opened them and the feeling had faded away, but it was still in the back of his mind.

Bucky continued on and he opened the door to one of the training floors that he used, it wasn't the main one, more like he could only use the subdivision ones. Kudrin had control over the main training floor. Bucky saw the empty room and he looked around and he saw two hoses traveling into a door to the right of the room. Bucky walked over the creaky floor and he pushed the door open. There was a smaller room and it had four generators covered in dust. Bucky walked over to them and he put his hands on them and he checked to see if they still had gas in them. One of them was completely empty, he cursed and he checked the next one. It had very little, he checked the next one and the tank was half full. He checked the last one and it felt like a quarter of the tank was gone, but the rest was left. Bucky nodded he thought about it for a bit, that much gas gave them at least most of the day, or at least that's what he hoped.

He put his wrist to his mouth and spoke "Steve?"

"Yeah"

"We have about maybe half a day of gas, do you want me to turn the power back on?"

"Do it, so now we need to hurry"

"Maybe, half the day is a long time, we may find all we need before then"

"What happens if we run into trouble?"

"Then I'll hold them off, you and Natasha just focus on finding the information."

"Ok, how are you doing?"

Bucky grabbed the strap that would let him turn the first generator on "I'll be fine, how's Natasha?"

There was silence on the line and then Steve spoke "She doing fairly well"

"Good enough, ok power will be on in a few minutes"

Bucky disconnected and he pulled the strap and the first generator coughed and turned on and roared loudly. Bucky nodded and did that to the rest of them. He could barely hear anything as the loud roaring of the generators were dominating the sound in the room. Bucky walked out of the room and he saw that the lights were on, he flipped a switched and another light came on. Bucky nodded and he walked toward the exit of the room and he needed to get back with Steve and Natasha.

Steve had his arm around Natasha's and he held her close as they walked down the stone stairs. Natasha glanced at him "Sad you came?" she asked

Steve glanced over at her and shook his head "No, but I don't like seeing you freaking out"

Natasha gave him a tired smirk "We both knew what this place would do to me"

"Yeah, and I gave you a way out" Steve said now wishing that she had taken it.

Natasha shook her head "I wouldn't have been able to stay away while you did this, I would be dying of worry"

Steve stopped and looked at her "Nat, how is the memory?"

Natasha saw by the way he looked at her "I've started regaining some memories, but there is still a lot of gaps"

Steve nodded "OK, let's get this over with. Then we can stop whoever is trying to kill you and then we can take a break"

Natasha chuckled "I could use a break"

Steve nodded and he took a breath and the lights of the stairway turned on. He looked down and he saw a skeleton at the bottom of the stairs and he looked at Natasha "Let's go" he held his hand, his arm was still around hers, he just used that hand. Natasha took it and she felt a little better, maybe she could do this after all. They both started walking down the rest of the way and they stopped by the skeleton sitting against the wall. Natasha knelt down and she saw the white lab coat and she saw that she could still read the name, that part hadn't rotted away. She read the name 'Kudrin'.

She took a breath and she looked at Steve and swallowed "Its Kudrin" her name tasted bad on her tongue "She was the one who developed the serum that was given to me"

Steve nodded and he knelt down "Let's keep moving"

Natasha nodded as she kept her eyes on the skeleton of Kudrin, she saw a hole in the front of her skull, she had been shot in the head, good; that woman was a bad as the devil. Natasha stood with Steve and they turned to the left and continued on down a long hallway with old World War 2 era lights. Steve chuckled "At least this feels familiar"

Natasha glanced at him, she could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, and instantly stopped when it didn't work.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was against a wall and he had his machine pistols out and held up. He was breathing calmly and he heard movement behind the doorway that wad to his left. He took a deep breath and came out from behind the wall and he knelt down and fired at the group of Adaptoids. The Adaptoids weren't affected by the bullets much, they kept walking forward. Sam dropped his pistols and he pulled out a knife and he dodged a punch and he stabbed the Adaptoid's arm and he jumped onto its back and pulled out the knife and stuck it into its head and twisted the blade. The Adaptoid fell to its knees and Sam felt hands on him and he was picked up into the air and thrown down the hallway.

Sam hit the floor and rolled and flipped around and he smacked into a wall, he groaned as he pushed himself up. He stood with his back to the wall and there were over ten Adaptoids walking toward him. He stood ready and he ran forward. An Adaptoid swung at him, he slid and passed under its arm and he ran and turned mid run and a grapple missed him and he ducked under another swing from another Adaptoid. Sam dove forward and he slid in between an Adaptoid's legs and he grabbed an assault rifle that was lying next to a dead S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. He aimed and fired and the bullets tor through the Adaptoid's chest and five bullets went through its head. Sam got back up and he turned and there were three more Adaptoids and he looked back at the other nine. He was in the middle of them all and he was cut off. He looked at them and he saw that a window was behind him, he glanced at it. An Adaptoid went for him and Sam ran and dove through the window. He felt glass cut his forearms and he fell through the air and he activated his wings and he caught the air before he hit the ground and he landed and rolled.

He was breathing heavily and he looked back up at the window, he stood up and he could feel his arms stinging from the small cuts. He saw a Tony flying down toward him. Sam didn't know if it was the real one though so he stood ready, "Clench up" Tony said and grabbed him and flew him to the roof. Tony landed and he let go of Sam and he stumbled away. Tony looked around, he looked at Sam "You good?"

"Yeah" Sam said nodding.

Tony nodded and he flew back up into the air and around the back side of the facility and he saw that Hill and Vision were in a jam and he flew through the window and he fired at two Adaptoids and he took their heads off and he landed and rolled under a punch and he charged his chest and fired. The Adaptoid flew back and hit another one, Tony gave Hill a little salute and flew forward and he landed and he was smacked with a metal arm and it was an Adaptoid with Bucky's metal arm and Tony fired at the Adaptoid. The Adaptoid put its metal arm up and the blast of energy was blocked by the metal of the arm. Tony frowned "Shit"

He got hit in the gut and then kicked in the face by another one and he rolled across the floor and hit the wall. Rhodey blasted through the ceiling and fired his gauntlet at them, and the bullets tore through their metal bodies. Tony stood up and fired at an Adaptoid and it blew its head off. Rhodey looked at Tony "Always saving your ass"

"Yeah well, you know teamwork"

"Right" Rhodey said chuckling

Hill ran toward them and she stopped "Any word on Fury?"

Tony shook his head "That one person of back-up better be worth it"

"You're telling me, I wish these things would just quit!" Rhodey exclaimed

Hill heard something land behind her and she turned around and aimed at whoever it was. Vision stood there and he looked at them "We have a problem" he said

"What kind of problem?" Tony asked walking forward

"It seems that the Adaptoids have brought a bomb with them"

Tony cursed under his breath "Well there goes playing fair"

"They can copy our abilities Tony, playing fair isn't part of them"

"Good point, now Rhodey with me. Jar...Vision can you get the bomb and defuse it or get rid of it?"

"Yes" Vision said nodding

"Ok, we'll clear a path" Rhodey said

"There are a lot of them between us and the bomb" Vision said closely

Tony shrugged "We'll make it work"

"We will?" Rhodey asked

Tony looked at him "Yeah, Hill try and get a hold of Fury, we need him and that damn back-up in this"

Hill nodded "I'll let you know when he contacts me" she walked away

Vision looked at them both "Just get me two seconds and I'll get rid of the bomb"

"Two seconds, easy enough"

Vision fired the mind stone at the wall in front of them and the bomb was in the training floor and there were over fifty Adaptoids in it. Tony felt his heart drop "Ok two seconds, might take a while"

Vision floated into the air, Tony gave Rhodey a nod and they both flew into the training floor and they both flew around the outside of the room and they came back around and Rhodey fired his mini gun and he took out a few, they turned their attention toward Rhodey and Tony and they all attacked at once. Rhodey heard Tony grunt through the comms and he flew down and hit a few out of the way and he landed and he was in the middle of them. He charged up his wrists and fired two red beams and he twisted around and cut most of them in half and he spun again and it took their heads off. He flexed his hands and the capsules popped out of his wrists and he was punched in the face. Rhodey flew at the Adaptoid and he tackled it to the floor and he put his hand on the Adaptoid's head and fired the repulsors.

He turned and there were still plenty of Adaptoids left and he saw Tony dodged a punch and he was hit by a foot and he flew across the room and skidded across the floor. Vision made his move and he flew toward the bomb, it was a large crate with a timer on it. Vision got close and an Adaptoid grabbed him by the cape and tossed him to the other side of the room. Vision saw the time and he spoke "The timer says three minutes" as an Adaptoid attacked him.

Tony heard the words and he flew toward the crate and he got to it and he looked at it "Ok, just have to…" He dodged a punch and he fired at the Adaptoid and its head blew off. Tony ripped off a side paneling and he was met with an army of wires. He looked at all the colors "Um…ok"

Rhodey didn't like the sound of that "What?" he said and he killed another Adaptoid and he was smacked in the chest by a metal hand. He stumbled back and he charged his chest and fired at the Adaptoid and it flew across the room and smacked into another one. "It has four fail safes"

"Shit" Rhodey breathed

"I know, I can't defuse this in three minutes"

Tony shot another Adaptoid as it ran at him and its metal shell of a body hit the floor with a clunk. He heard someone contacting him "Stark?" Fury asked

Tony sighed and he felt instantly relieved "Nick we have…"

"A bomb I know, Hill updated me. My Quinjet is above you"

"Nick we have less than three minutes to get this bomb out of here"

"Ok, new plan"

"What is the plan?" Tony asked

"My plan is scrubbed, think of something"

Tony looked at the ceiling and at the bomb "I can blow a hole in the ceiling and fly the bomb up into the air."

"Ok, do it" Fury said "Kid wait"

Tony heard the last words and he dismissed them and he fired his chest upward and a large hole was put in the ceiling. Tony grabbed the crate and he ignited his thrusters and he flew up and he was halfway up when an Adaptoid shot him out of the air. Rhodey got to the Adaptoid too late and Tony was already falling to the ground and the crate was falling back down.

Tony landed and he rolled over and looked at the crate as it was about to hit the ground. Tony saw the timer before he was shot out of the air they only had a minute and a half, now those thirty seconds were up. The crate stopped in mid-air before it hit the floor and Tony saw a long thin white web on top of it.

"Nick, fly!" Peter yelled, as he hung there in the air, he had one web on the Quinjet and the other on the crate.

"Hold on"

The Quinjet aimed upward and shot forward and Peter flew up into the air and the crate followed and he held on and his arms were hurting as he held on against the force. "This hurts" he said as he felt it pulling on his arms. "Hang on kid"

Peter gritted his teeth as the Quinjet climbed into the air and they were getting higher and higher. "Hold your breath" Fury ordered

Peter took his best breath and he held it and he noticed that his eyes were becoming frosted and ice was building. He could feel his arms burning. "Ok, we're going to whip the Quinjet around, hold on"

Peter fired two more webs onto the Quinjet for extra support. The Quinjet banked hard and Peter yelled and he saw the crate fly past him and he felt it tug on the web and he let it go and it flew into the upper atmosphere and exploded.

Peter felt the stress instantly dissipated and he held on as the Quinjet flew back down toward a more stable height. The Quinjet leveled out and the Facility was in view, Peter let go of the web and he fell down and landed on the roof. He stood up after he rolled and he let out a sigh of relief. Tony and Rhodey flew up to the roof and landed on either side of him.

"Parker" Tony said

Peter chuckled "Good to see you Stark, last time I saw you it was last year"

Rhodey walked forward "I don't believe we've met"

Peter nodded "Peter Parker, or you can call me Spiderman"

Rhodey looked at his costume and he nodded "Good name"

Peter nodded "Finally at least someone gets the name"

The Quinjet landed on the roof and Fury walked out of it. "Don't enjoy the day off yet kid"

Tony frowned "Day off?"

Peter nodded "yeah, I was dragged out of school for this"

Tony looked at him in confusion "But you're eighteen?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head "Well about that"

Fury looked at him and he looked at Tony "He is actually fifteen"

"About to be sixteen" Peter quickly added

"Let me guess you haven't been doing this for five years?" Tony asked

Peter chuckled nervously "I started a little more than a year ago, my big start was the battle of New York against Red Skull"

Tony shook his head shocked "I can't believe this, I offered you alcohol"

"Don't drink Tony, also I'm kind of a genius"

Rhodey chuckled "I'll give you props kid, you fooled Tony Stark, nice job"

Peter chuckled and he looked at Fury "Ok enough reunion aside, where's the trouble?"

"Down here you easily distracted bastards" Hill said through the communicator

Tony and Rhodey looked at each other "Oh yeah" they said in unison

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky walked back down the hallway that he came through and he stopped when his boot made a floor board creak. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he slightly shook and the feeling went away. He took another step and he could smell the scent of burnt wood in the fire place. He closed his eyes and he could see himself standing by a fireplace. He had his real arm resting against the wood and he heard the door open, he turned to see who it was. He noticed that it was Ivan Petrovich. He gave him a little nod, Ivan returned it and slowly walked over to the other side of the fire place. He had a drink in his hand and he stood a few feet away and he stared at the fire.

"I remember the war" he started to say

Bucky looked at his eyes and watched the reflection of the fire in them, he heard the fire pop and crack and Ivan took a sip of his drink. He sighed and spoke "I found my little Natalia in Stalingrad, she was just an infant"

Bucky didn't say anything and Ivan didn't seem to mind "I was hiding from German patrols and I went into this pub, and I heard a bottle break. I was sure it was someone, but once I saw how the bottle broke I knew it had fallen. I entered the dark room and just as I do I hear the most beautiful voice. It was as soft as a whisper, but as strong as any other voice. I found the woman that was singing, she had a little baby in her arms, she was singing a lullaby to her, I knew the lullaby well, but the way she sang it, just made you feel…at peace"

Bucky slowly exhaled and he finally spoke "What happened to her?"

Ivan shook his head "She had a bullet wound in her stomach she was already going to die when I found her. She held out her baby to me and I took her, I asked for her name and she said Natalia Romanova. Looking at my little Natalia now, she looks just like her mother, except her…"

"Eyes" Bucky said

Ivan looked at him "Yes her eyes, her mother had a pale olive green, but Natalia has a brilliant emerald, she is a smart girl, and she will do well here"

"You do know what they do here right?"

Ivan nodded "I know, I am one of the leaders, my adopted daughter will go through the program just the same as the other girls, no playing favorites. Little Natalia will make Mother Russia stronger, she will help shape us and she'll help lead us to greatness"

Bucky shrugged "Unless America stomps us out"

Ivan chuckled "Our friend Armin Zola has already started playing that card, he is on the list of German scientists that America is using for help. Funny they have forgotten that he is Hydra, one thing I've learned about Hydra, is that all it takes is one"

Bucky nodded "I know, I report to Zola. I'm Hydra"

Ivan looked at him "I will then forgive you for killing my comrades, for you are now on the right side, Red Room and Hydra will lead the world into greatness" he said smiling

Bucky raised an eye brow "If we live long enough"

Ivan nodded "I may not, but little Natalia will see the days of Red Room and Hydra, Stalin is an idiot and he will be gone before long"

"I thought you were with Russia?"

"On paper, but in our agenda Red Room is its own, we only work with Russia and the KGB, but only a few of us actually know this"

Bucky opened his eyes and he grunted and moaned in pain as his head felt like it was splitting open. He fell to his knees and he put his hands on the floor and he groaned loudly, holding back a yell. He took deep breaths and he felt his heart slowly go back to a calm and steady pace. His head felt better and all he had was a small headache. He was getting more memories back, and he wasn't enjoying the timing. He knew he would suffer from these for the rest of his life. He swallowed and he pushed himself back up and stood. He straightened his posture and he took a deep and calming breath and he closed his eyes. He exhaled and opened them, he felt a little better, but he was still a little shaken from the memory.

He began walking back toward the main entry way and he planned on going down to the lower levels and helping Steve and Natasha look for the file room. They were on a time limit, even though it was a long one, still time is not meant to be wasted. Especially when you're in a place like Red Room. They did want to be down in the lower levels when the power goes out, they'll be stuck down there. Bucky opened a door and he was back in the main entry way and he looked at the broken table again, he walked past it and he headed for the opening in the wall and he started to descend down the stone stairs.

Steve was walking down the long hallway with Natasha close to him, he glanced at her. She seemed to be ok, but he knew that it was all hidden away. He hoped that she wouldn't have a memory flash that wasn't as bad as the one when she killed someone. He hated the thought of thinking that maybe that wasn't even a bad one, what if they got worse? He really didn't want to see her go through that, he didn't know if he could help her then, he could barely get her to come out of the first one. Natasha had a calm look on her face, but she was hiding her emotions. She was good at it, but it never helped her when it came to a relationship. She glanced at a doorway as they passed it and she heard Kudrin's voice in her head: "You're unbreakable, you are the best, and you don't lose"

Natasha blinked and she saw a flash of her breaking a girl's neck with her hands. She slightly shook her head, Steve noticed that she wasn't doing very well. They stopped and Steve let her lean against the wall. Natasha was breathing fast and she looked at Steve and she saw his face interchange with Ivan's. She shied away from him and she felt herself become smaller, Steve looked at her "Natasha"

She couldn't tell who was talking Steve or Ivan. She sunk down to the floor and she looked away from him "I can't do this" she said as she looked up at Steve and tears were filling her eyes.

Steve knelt down and he took her hand in his "Yes you can"

She shook her head "I can't take all the pain"

Steve got close to her and their foreheads rested against each other and Steve looked at her. "Yes you can, I know you can"

Natasha blinked and tears fell down her cheeks and she closed her eyes and she inhaled "I can't take any more of it"

Steve swallowed and he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze. She looked at him "You are the toughest person I have ever known, if anyone can do this it's you"

Natasha appreciated what he was saying, but her mind was still urging her to leave. "I can't…"

"Ok, you can leave, and I will keep going. I won't make you do anything"

Natasha almost accepted the option, but another side of her stopped her. How could she just give up and leave him down here and let him get lost. She couldn't do that, she wouldn't. She took a deep breath and looked at him, she sniffed "No, I can do this" she said more to herself than to him.

Steve nodded "Ok, then let's get through this"

Natasha nodded and Steve stood and he held his hand out, Natasha took it and she stood up. Steve looked at her and then down the rest of the hall "How much further?"

Natasha looked down the hall "There is another set of stairs then another hallway, the file room should be down there."

"Ok, let's go"

They made their way down the rest of the hall and Natasha was right, there was another set of stairs that led farther down. Steve took he hand in his and he placed his shield on his back and he started to walk down first. Natasha followed and Steve could feel the air become colder and it felt cleaner. They came to a corner and they went around it and they faced a long hallway and Natasha looked at Steve "It's one of these doors"

Steve looked at all the doors they had to check "it could be worse"

Natasha actually smirked "You always being the optimist"

Steve smiled "I trust that things will work out"

"In my line of work, trust has nothing to do with it"

Steve stayed silent and he walked to the first door and he pushed it open and it was an empty room. Natasha slowly peered around the corner, afraid that she might have an episode. She saw the room and she got nothing, not even a weird vibe. "It's not this one"

Steve nodded and went to the next door, and he opened it. Natasha saw a younger version of herself maybe around sixteen, she walked through the door and then she faded away. Natasha slightly shook her head and her spine tingled slightly. She took a deep breath and she went on to the next four doors and there wasn't anything there. They were all empty, so far. It would take a long time to locate the file room at this rate. Steve leaned against the wall and he sighed "I really hate Red Room" he said

Natasha looked at him "Another thing we have in common"

Steve nodded, "come on, we don't have time to waste."

Natasha pushed off against the wall and followed Steve to the next door.

Bucky made it to the first long hallway and he stared down it and he saw himself walking toward him and he was talking to someone. "He needs more training"

"But with the experiment" Grigor began to say Bucky saw himself turn around and point at Grigor "Your experiments can wait, right now I want and need him to be able to fight"

Grigor sighed "If you say he's not ready, he's not ready. I'll just have to accept it"

"I know I'm leaving for a mission for Hydra, don't lay a hand on the boy"

Grigor nodded "Ok, more time, you'll get more time"

Bucky nodded and walked away, Grigor frowned at him and then he faded away. Bucky saw himself walk into him, well more like through him. He was then by himself in the long hallway, he looked behind him and all he could hear was the sound of the roaring generators in the distance. Bucky closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, his feet felt heavy, but he kept moving forward, trying to catch up.

Bucky glanced at every room as he walked past them, he had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, he didn't know what, but it was enough to get him to be on guard. Maybe he's just being paranoid, maybe it's his mind playing tricks on him, and it wouldn't be the first time. During the time that he went looking for files on himself, he always felt like he was being tested on something, but now it was only his head still thinking that he worked for Hydra. He wasn't used to being able to decide for himself, he hadn't made a choice for himself in years. He came to the second set of stairs and he stopped when he the wording of the door to his left caught his eye. He looked at the closed and bolted door. It was the door that led to the room where Bucky trained Niko, they always trained away from everyone else. Most people in Red Room didn't even know that Niko existed. He was Grigor's pet project, the test subject that they pushed too far.

Bucky walked toward it and he placed his hand on the door and he felt the cold wood, he sighed and he looked at the bolts. He smacked them with his metal hand and they broke. The small metal fragments clinked on the ground. Bucky looked at the door one last time and he pushed it open.

 _ **Yelena**_

Yelena got to the foot of the stairs that led to the front door of the mansion. She stopped and she saw the door that was lying on the ground, it had slid down the stairs and landed in the lot. She could hear the subtle roaring of generators. She seemed a little taken back by the fact that the power was on. She walked up the stairs and she got the main door and she stood in the opening and stared down the hall that led to the main entryway. She put her pistol back in her holster and she brought her wrist up and moved her hand over it.

A hologram appeared and it showed the count of how many Adaptoids were left. She frowned when she saw that the last of them were attacking, and she had no more to send in to back them up. She sighed, but she wasn't entirely upset about it. She could still finish her mission, killing the Black Widow. She walked into the hallway and she slowly walked toward the closed door. She remembered the place when she was being trained, it was much nicer, she hadn't been home in years, not since they sent her on a mission and when she came back everyone was dead.

She had spent the next few years trying to find out who killed them, they were her family. She had no luck though, every lead came up dry, but the one mission that they had been training her for kept her going. After she found that Natalia was working with the Avengers, she knew what she had to do. Natalia's days are numbered, and she was the reason why the days started counting down. Now she will be the only Black Widow and with the Intel that she gathered while undercover in the Avenger's facility, it was a gold mine. She knew how to hit them hard if she wanted to, but she had no interest in S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. She only cared about completing her mission.

She was so close to finishing it, she was actually excited to actually fight her. She had spent years watching how she fought, it was so she would fight like her, but then to become better than her. It was the sole purpose to why she was trained and created, and she wasn't going to let her family down, not now, not when she is so close to killing her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Peter**_

Peter looked at Tony and Rhodey as they looked at each other. Fury pulled his pistol out of his holster and he returned to the Quinjet. Rhodey flew off and he rounded and flew into the facility. Tony looked at Peter, he nodded "Ready kid?"

Peter was hoping he was going to ask that "Let's get to helping" Peter ran toward the edge of the building and he closed his eyes. He could tell that there was a hole in the wall below him, well halfway down the side at least. He jumped off and he turned and shot two webs at the very edge of the roof and he swung down and he saw and Adaptoid and Hill was shooting it. He braced his legs and he swung through the hole and he kicked the Adaptoid into the wall and rolled forward. He quickly moved and punched the Adaptoid in the face and its face crunched inward. Hill let the mag drop out of the pistol and she looked at Peter.

"You're the back up?"

Peter looked at her "Well I'm the best kind of backup"

Hill frowned and Peter felt his head tingle and he ducked a punch and he swung around and kicked the Adaptoid in the chest and he shot two webs up at the ceiling and swung himself forward and kicked the Adaptoid in the neck and it flipped backwards and hit the floor. It looked up at him and stood, Peter shot it with a web and he saw the Adaptoid fire a web back at him, Peter caught it with his hand. He looked at it and he chuckled "You'll have to do better than that"

He grunted and pulled the Adaptoid across the room and he jumped and he kicked it in the chest as it flew through the air and the chest cavity bent inward and the main components of the Adaptoid were crushed. Peter stood back up and he looked back at Hill. "What more do you got?"

As soon as he said it six Adaptoids started to run at them. Peter saw Hill's reaction of alarm and he turned to see the charging Adaptoids. He yelped and he dodged a punch and anther own and he slid under the legs of one and he came up and he punched it in the back and he dodged the back hand and he wrapped around it and he grabbed the sides of the head and he gritted his teeth and grunted and he pulled the head off. He let the body fall and he held the head in his hand and he tossed it into the air and caught it. "Man sometimes the Spider Sense works, other times it leaves me hanging. Maybe it's a technical problem?"

Hill rolled her eyes "Just pay more attention, like now"

Peter looked at her and the five other Adaptoids were still going for her "Oh, yikes"

He ran forward and he jumped onto the back of an Adaptoid and he knocked on its head. The Adaptoid looked up annoyed and Peter waved at it "Excuse me, have you seen a robot about yay tall and really mean, like super mean?"

The Adaptoid reached up and Peter dodged it and jumped off its back "What do you know I found him" he said as he put his hands into a rectangle and he looked down it and he saw the other Adaptoids turn toward him. He couldn't help but laugh at how that worked "Ok guys" he put on a strong Jersey accent "get together, you're all rocking, now just give us a stance"

The first Adaptoid seemed to get even more annoyed and swung at him, Peter easily dodged it and he chuckled "Now guys, let's try solo pictures"

He dodged another punch and he ran up the Adaptoid's chest and he jumped onto the Adaptoid and he wrapped his legs around its shoulder. "Sorry, just need a minute" he said and he hung down and he saw the Adaptoid reach for him and he dodged it and he jumped onto the wall. He looked at the Adaptoids "Man you guys sure are grabby"

Hill watched as he distracted the Adaptoids and she reached for another magazine, but she was out. She looked at Peter and he gave her a little nod and she saw the open door behind her and she got up and ran. The Adaptoids looked over and Hill was gone and Peter put his hand to his mouth and acted all surprised "I swear I didn't know that was going to happen"

The Adaptoids turned their attention to Peter, he sighed "And everything was going so well"

He jumped off the wall and he shot a web at one of them and he pulled it forward through the air and he punched it, he grabbed its foot and he took it out from under it and it smacked into the floor and he jumped up into the air and he brought his foot down and he crushed the head. He looked at the others "Ok, play time is over"

Tony flew down and through an opening in the wall and he hit an Adaptoid as it was about to shoot Vision. Tony and the Adaptoid hit the floor and slid across it. Tony put his hand on the Adaptoid's face and fired. He felt the metal body go limp and he pushed it off of him. He slowly got up, he was actually pretty dizzy. He leaned against the wall and he groaned. Vision walked toward him "Mr. Stark"

Tony waved him away "I'm ok, just feel like throwing up in my helmet" he took a few deep breaths. Vision turned around and looked at the damage of the facility, there were only handfuls of Adaptoids left, and they weren't done yet. Vision turned back toward Tony and he saw that Tony's face mask was up and he has a large bruise on his face. His face plate had been dented, and the metal had hit his cheek. He winced slightly as he opened and closed his jaw. "Well, good thing the operation is almost over."

Vision would have to agree, it was a good thing that the Adaptoid's attack was now falling apart and they were in disarray. Vision turned around and he saw Wanda, she was standing by the edge of the hall and she looked at him to Tony. Vision walked forward and he stood close to her "Are you alright?"

Wanda nodded and she looked over at Tony, her eyes went back to Vision and she glanced at Tony, who was now standing to his full height and he was feeling better. Wanda gave him a little wink and Tony was taken back by it. Wanda never winked at him, no less even agreed to anything he said.

Tony's eyes widened "Vision!"

Wanda pulled a knife out of her sleeve and stabbed Vision in the chest, Vision's eyes widened and he looked down at the knife and he knew what it was. He looked at Wanda and she turned into an Adaptoid and she grew about four feet. Tony charged his chest and fired. The Adaptoid dodged it and fired from its hands. Tony dove to the left and rolled, he came up and fired his hand and the blast of energy hit the Adaptoid in the neck and its head broke and hung off its shoulders, but it was still there from the wires.

Vision phased his hand through the Adaptoid's chest and pulled out its central circuit and crushed it in his hand, the Adaptoid went limp and fell to the floor. Tony walked over to Vision and Vision turned toward him. The knife was still in his chest and Vision slightly stumbled forward and he fell to his knees before he could reach Tony and he fell onto his side.

Tony was going to run forward, then he heard a gut wrenching scream and he looked over to the right where the entrance to the other hallway was. He saw Wanda running toward him and Hill, Sharon, and Rhodey were with her. Wanda ran past Tony and stopped above Vision and she fell to her knees and she put her hands on him shakily. Vision coughed and he turned over and he could see the horrified look on Wanda's face. He looked down at the knife and he saw that around the knife his metal skin was turning black. "Interesting" he said then he coughed

"What's interesting?" Tony asked

Vision looked up at Tony "I'm not a real living person and yet. This hurts" he said and he held back another cough and he groaned.

Wanda slowly lifted him and she put him against her thighs as she sat behind him. She had her hand on his arm and her other in his. Vision couldn't see anyone else, he could only see Wanda and how her hair was all around him as she looked down at him, it was like the world was hidden away and all he could see and focus on was her. He lightly chuckled and he winced I pain as the knife moved slightly. Wanda was holding back tears, she clenched her jaw, and she wasn't going to lose someone else. "What can we do?' she asked

Vision looked down at the knife "Firsts get this out of me"

"No, it's said that as soon as I take the knife out you'll bleed to death"

Vision almost smiled "I'm not human, I can't bleed to death"

Wanda nodded "I keep forgetting" she said and tears fell down her face and dripped onto Vision's chest. Wanda grabbed the knife and Vision groaned "I still feel pain apparently though"

"Sorry"

Vision gave her a nod and she pulled the knife out and Vision exhaled in pain and he was breathing heavily "Interesting"

"What?" Wanda asked alarmed

"This is different"

"Vision if there is a way to save you, tell me"

Vision looked at the wound and how the black was starting to spread "I've have been stabbed with a virus"

Wanda frowned "What?"

"The knife, it's made to stab things like me and other robots, it uploads a virus and takes over the main host, it so the controller of the other robots or things can control the infected host"

"IS that it?" she asked

Vision shook his head "There is a ton of other stuff that you wouldn't consider English"

Wanda smirked, but it wasn't a happy smirk "How do we stop it?"

"You need to upload a defense to destroy the virus"

"How?"

"With another virus"

"You computers are always so unhelpful" she said to him

He chuckled and he coughed "Well if we had more direction it would be better for the both of us"

Wanda took a deep breath and she looked at Tony "Can you do this?"

Tony nodded and he knelt down and he looked at Vision "Don't worry buddy, I'm not going to let you be under control of that bitch"

Vision would have preferred to not hear the curse word, but he nodded.

Tony opened his gauntlet and he pulled out a long wire "Ok this might hurt"

Vision prepared himself, and Tony stabbed him with the end of the wire and Vision groaned "What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm putting a virus that is used for my suits of armor that are AI controlled"

Vision nodded and Tony took a deep breath and he started the upload. Vision's chest was now completely black and it was traveling up his neck to his face. Wanda took a few deep breaths and the upload was completed, but by that time the other virus had already spread to Vision's arms and hands, and it was now moving down his legs. His head was still the only piece of him that didn't have a speck of black in it, he was fighting the virus off himself as well. He looked at Wanda and he could feel her hand in his and felt a little weird.

He didn't really have a heart, but if he did, it would be beating a mile a minute. If he had normal feeling like a human, which to his knowledge, he didn't. His ears would be warm and his mouth would be dry. Funny how he was feeling all of these, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to, since he isn't exactly human, but then again he was something else entirely, who knows what things he was able to do. He closed his eyes and he could feel something trying to seep into his thoughts.

 _Kill all the Avengers, kill them, kill them, kill them._

Vision fought back the thoughts and he opened his eyes and he looked up at Wanda. His head felt heavy, he was unable to move his body, he could only talk and look around. He stared at Wanda and he looked into her eyes, he coughed again and he felt the wound sting again. He took a deep breath and he felt his chest become heavy as I someone was pressing down on it. He closed his eyes and he felt a hand smack him, he opened his eyes. Wanda was the one who slapped him "Stay awake" she ordered, Vision gave her a nod and he was surprised that she actually hit him. Wanda saw the last part of Vision's feet become black, she looked at Tony "It's not working"

Tony shook his head "Yes it is"

Wanda looked at Vision and she saw the black start to travel to his neck, it was if it was filling veins and overtaking every part of him. Vision looked at her and he felt another thought enter his mind: _Kill the Avengers, kill them, kill her._

He pushed the thoughts away and he felt a strange feeling in his hands, he looked at them and they twitched, but he wasn't making them move. He sighed and he looked at Wanda "Leave"

Wanda frowned at him "What?"

"You need to go, all of you. Get out, Mr. Stark's virus isn't working fast enough"

Tony shook his head "We're not going anywhere"

Vision glanced at him "You don't have a choice, go now"

Wanda was about to protest until Vision's hand shot outward and grabbed Tony by the throat. Tony coughed and he choked as Vision increased his grip on his throat. "GO NOW!" Vision ordered.

Hill ran over and helped Tony get Vision's hand off his throat. Vision looked ay Wanda "Go now, please"

Wanda didn't want to leave, but the fact that his mind stone suddenly turned on and was about to shoot her. _KILL HER!_

Sharon pulled Wanda away with her good hand and Wanda fell back as the blat of energy missed her head and hit the ceiling, sending dust and rocks everywhere. Hill pulled Tony to his feet and Rhodey took him and helped him toward the end of the hall. Hill and Sharon ran after them and Wanda stood up and Hill turned around and saw Wanda standing there with Vision starting to stand "Wanda!" she yelled

Wanda glanced back at her and gave her a nod and she let a blast if red energy fly toward the wall and the entire wall and ceiling collapse and blocked the way out. Hill ran forward and started pulling the large pieces of concrete away "No, no, Wanda!"

Rhodey came back and he saw Hill digging at the large mound of rocks and he put his hand on her shoulder "You can't move it"

"You can" Hill said as she stopped and took a few deep breaths

Rhodey could, but he wouldn't get it all out the way in time. "It will be too late, she's on her own. That room is sealed and the wall is made to withstand a blast from Tony and My fully charged chest blast."

Hill sighed and looked at him "I'm not going to let he do this alone"

"You're not, she wants to do this alone. Tony's virus is still running and it will help, but Vision is going to be on a rampage for a little"

"So what, she wants to contain it"

"Yes, that would be my guess"

"Ok, Wanda can do this, let's just get rid of the last remaining Adaptoids"

Rhodey nodded and he followed Hill down the hall and he saw Tony fighting an Adaptoid that looked exactly him.

 _ **Bucky**_

The door creaked open and dust fell from its hinges and he could smell the familiar smell of burnt firewood, back then that was the only source of heat down here. He remembered that Niko wasn't treated the best around the place. Bucky walked into the room and he stood in the middle of it. He slowly turned around, his eyes moving over every small crevice in the room. He turned around and a teenage Niko was standing in front of him. Bucky almost jumped back, but he stayed firmly placed in the center of the room. Niko had his eyes on the floor and wouldn't look up at him.

Bucky frowned and then he saw a metal arm go through him and he looked to his right and he saw himself walking forward. He had shorter hair, but it was getting long. He had just started to get the stubble on his face, Bucky knew he was almost to the look he would be in for seventy years. He watched as Niko looked up at him. "So what are we doing today?" he asked

The Bucky in his memory stood a few feet away from Niko and crossed his arms "Today, we are going to spar"

Niko nodded and smirked "I almost beat you last time"

Winter Soldier chuckled "Keep what I teach you in your head and practice it, you'll beat everyone"

Niko smiled and he stood ready and lifted his hands. Winter Soldier got into a stance and Niko attacked first. His leg came around and Winter Soldier dodged the blow and he came up and jabbed Niko in the ribs. Niko grunted and he stepped back and he chuckled as he put his hand to his ribs "Good one"

Winter Soldier shrugged and Niko came back twice as fast and just as hard, Winter Soldier blocked three blows and Niko's fist caught him in the jaw. He stepped back and he swung at him, Niko blocked the two blows and kicked him away. Winter Soldier came back and he stopped Niko's hand and he pulled him forward and punched him in the nose.

Niko closed his eyes and he stumbled back, blood started to flow out of his nostrils. He shook his head and blood dripped onto the floor and onto his shirt. He put his hands back up "Let's keep going"

Winter Soldier nodded and swung at Niko.

Bucky turned around and he walked toward the door, he didn't want to see or remember any more of that day. He got to the door and he heard floor boards creak and he stopped, he turned and he saw an older Niko standing behind him "You're leaving"

"Yes" Bucky heard himself say

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, it might be a while"

"Ok, then I will just tell you that I don't think we'll see each other again"

"That might be, you're ready for active missions, and you'll do fine"

"Professor Grigor wants to see me tonight, will you leave in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bucky closed his eyes as the words echoed in his head that was the last night he ever saw Niko till that phone call at Zeak's compound. That night was when they gave up on him, he watched them drag Niko away and he went on mission and then he had his mind wiped, he was surprised he remembered it. Maybe there are things you never forget, or you just want yourself to forget. Bucky opened his eyes and walked out of the room. He turned toward the second flight of stairs and he descended them.

The air was cold and Bucky rubbed his metal hand down the side of the wall and it scraped slightly. He stopped and he stared at the floor, he sighed. Why did he feel like this? It's this place, the entire mansion and these secret halls, they ha d a strange sickness. Well maybe only Natasha and he could see the ghosts of this place. Steve never saw it, he couldn't see what they could, to him this was just an abandoned mansion with e few hidden places. Bucky wished that was what happened to him, he wished he had no memory of this place. Sadly he does, and he didn't have time to whine about it, all he could ever do was think about what if. Thinking about Hill made the feeling of regret start to seep away, he knew that if he had never fallen off that train that none of this would have happened. Then maybe Niko wouldn't be here, maybe Natasha wouldn't be so damaged, maybe… he shouldn't think about these things. Maybe all of this was meant to happen, maybe this happened because it made him and others into who they're meant to be? To be honest he didn't have a clue on why he thought that way.

Bucky continued walking down the steps and he got to the bottom and he looked back up the stairs and he looked at how it curled around, it snaked along a large center stone beam. It gave the stair way an effect of never ending. He closed his eyes and he felt his head begin to hurt again, he groaned slightly. He leaned against the wall and he opened his eyes and he was in a different room.

 _The room was clean, spotless more or less. He was standing by the wall and he was waiting for something, he couldn't remember what. He was staring at his metal hand as he waited and he heard footsteps outside of the room in the hall. He glanced up at the door and he heard a soft knock._

" _Come in" he said and the words felt like he had said them yesterday, he could smell the scent of Grigor's cigarettes. The soft and subtle crackling and popping of wood in the fire place. He saw the door knob begun to turn and he stood up straight and stood away from the wall. The door opened and Ivan walked in and gave him a nod "I brought you a last minute student" Ivan said_

" _Bring them in" he felt his lips move and his voice say._

 _He was prepared to see anyone, anyone except her. He hid his shock as she walked into the room, she didn't look very happy. He wouldn't hold that against her, she might not be the type to ask for help, he would know that, he was like that. Natalia stood next to Ivan and she looked at him. Winter Soldier walked forward and held his hand out "Hello" he said, trying to be at least a little curtesy. He didn't really know why though, he was never told by Zola that he was particularly a nice guy. Yet it felt natural, well he'll just use it when he saw her or Niko._

 _Natalia took his hand and she gave him an annoyed smile, Winter Soldier shrugged "Well, what seems to be the problem Ivan?"_

 _Ivan went to speak, but Natalia cut him off "He wants you to train me in emotion…control"_

 _He nodded "Ah, well then. You've come to the right place"_

" _Have I?" she asked_

 _He could tell she really didn't care, he liked that. "Well Ivan thank you for bringing her, I'm sure I can help her out"_

 _Ivan nodded and he gave Natalia a glare of warning. Natalia knew she was going to pay for cutting him off later. Ivan walked out of the room and Winter Soldier closed the door behind him. He paused and stared at the door, he slowly turned around and Natalia was standing with her arms at her side. He noticed she seemed tense, he shrugged "Why so tense Romanova?" he asked walking past her and toward a small table which had his favorite vodka on it._

 _Natalia tilted her head to the side "No reason" she lied_

 _Winter Soldier poured himself a drink and he took a long sip. He swallowed and turned around and looked her right in the eye "Liar"_

 _Natalia's eyes widened for a split second and Winter Soldier chuckled "Caught you, sloppy" he said taking another sip._

 _Natalia put her hand into a fist and she held back from showing anger. Winter Soldier chuckled again "Getting angry won't help you"_

 _Natalia rolled her eyes, how was he noticing everything she was doing. "It seems that Ivan was right to bring you" he said getting close, Natalia kept her eyes on him and she didn't blink. His face got close to hers, he looked at her. He could see her eyes showed no fear "Well you certainly have the stare down, try smiling"_

 _Natalia sighed and she smiled at him, He chuckled "Come on smile, don't look like you want to cut my balls off, imagine I'm a target. Study me, watch and see what makes me tick, then first look at me, don't worry I'll see you. The eyes are important, you have to learn to lure in a man with your eyes."_

 _Natalia took a deep breath and she looked at him and studied him, he seemed to be more interested in confidence, she change her entire posture and she looked at him. He saw the change in her character, it was like he had been struck by lightning. He smirked and he put his fingers to her chin "Perfect, now movement. You must move the correct way to get a target want to follow or chase you. Its small but it's a great trick, now study me. Then walk toward me, keep the stare, but the movement is important, you must walked past me and get me to follow you with my eyes"_

 _Natalia walked away from him and stood at one corner of the room and she gave the same stare that made him feel a little weird, it was a good weird. She looked at him and his posture and how he stood there with the glass of vodka resting in his hand. She walked toward him, plenty of sway in her hips, but she walked in a suggestive and alluring movement, the way her entire body moved as she walked toward him. He kept his face calm, but he was actually a little freaked out, she did learn fast, but there was still a lot to do. Natalia walked past him and she looked at him as she walked past him and she took the glass of vodka out of his hand and drank the rest of it._

 _Winter Soldier smirked and Natalia turned around and looked at him "Perfection, well till next time. We are going to work on dancing next, sure it sounds ridiculous, but dancing is involved in every club, and you might need to move to get the target's attention"_

 _Natalia nodded and walked toward him and she put the glass back into his hand, "Till next time"_

 _Winter Soldier watched her leave and he smiled and he went to pour himself another drink._

Bucky opened his eyes and he was back in the stairway and he was leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath and he shook his head, he continued onward. He came to another door and he opened it and another pair of stairs was in front of him and they lead downward. He looked down the hallway and he knew that he should catch up with Steve and Natasha, but where the hell did this lead? He walked past the door and placed his foot on the first step, he took a deep breath, he wanted to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He started his decent down the dimly lit staircase.

 _ **Steve**_

He was hoping that they were making good time, Bucky told him they only had a few hours till the power would go off again and then they would be stuck down here. Natasha was slowly walking next to him, he glanced at her on occasion. He was regretting asking her to come. He knew that Red Room affected her pretty bad, but he never saw anything like this. He just hoped they found the file room, get what they came for then get out. That was all he could hope for, he wanted Natasha to be a little calmer, but he knew she wouldn't be, even if she did hide it, he could see it. Sometimes he could read her, and others he had no idea what she was thinking. She was intimidating, especially if you wanted to ask her out, she would just stare at you and you wouldn't know if she was going to say yes or no, or just smack you over the head. Steve was lucky that she said yes. He knew that if she really wanted to, she could kick his ass.

She did kick his ass in the Gulag, she broke his ribs, and the only reason why he won was because he broke her leg, and not to mention that Natalia stabbed him in the chest. Steve lightly rubbed his hand against the strap that held his shield to his arm, he looked behind them, where was Bucky?

Natasha looked at him and she could tell he was getting more nervous, he wouldn't tell you he was nervous, but he was easy to read, most of the time. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her "Steve, its ok, I'm sure Winter Soldier can take care of himself"

"Bucky" he stated

Natasha blinked and nodded "Right…Bucky" she said and it looked difficult for her. Steve decided not to push the topic, he saw they were coming up to a choice, right or left. They both stood there before the two pathways.

"We could split up" Natasha said and she regretted the words as soon as she said them.

Steve looked at her with alarm and he spoke "Hell no, we're staying together, I'm not having you have a memory lapse and then you don't calm down, who knows what would happen"

Natasha appreciated the concern "Steve I lived with these things for a long time, I can handle them"

Steve sighed, he knew that she could, but he didn't feel comfortable with her walking off on her own. He looked at Natasha and she didn't seem lie she was going to change her mind, it was already made up. "Ok, but in the first sign of trouble, I'm coming back for you"

Natasha smiled at him and she went up on her tippy toes and she kissed his cheek "I know" she stated

Steve looked down and he then back at her "If you find the file room, contact me"

Natasha nodded and she turned toward the left pathway and started walking down it. Steve was left standing there as he watched Natasha disappear around the corner. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked at the right pathway and he started walking.

 _What am I doing?_

Natasha slowly walked down the hall and she placed her hand on the cold wall as she walked down the hall. Her hand lightly scraped against the stone as she walked. She didn't know why she just told Steve to let her go off by herself, what was she thinking? If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have made it past the training room, she would still be on the floor with her eyes closed and screaming random things. She was strong enough to face this, but it is stupid to be doing it without a little help. Which is what she was doing, she had a feeling that it was going to come back and bite her in the ass.

She passed a door and she glanced at it, it was just a door, it wasn't like every time she looked at one she would get a memory thrown in her face. She kept walking and she listened to the subtle clicking of her boots on the cold stone floor.

Steve knew he should have protested more, he should be next to her right now, but no. He was now alone and walking down a hallway that he had no idea where he was going. Natasha was right, he wouldn't have made it here, and he would have gotten lost. Where the hell is Bucky?

Steve looked up from the floor and a door was at the end of the hallway and it was slightly open. He increased his pace, but he had his guard up as much as he could and he kicked the door open and walked in with his shield up and ready. He saw that the room was empty and it was full of files, there were everywhere, even on the floor. He lowered his guard, not by much, but enough. He placed the shield back onto his back and he turned around and looked down the hallway. He needed to get Natasha. He brought his wrist to his mouth "Nat, you there?"

Natasha heard her communicator fill with static as she heard muffled words, she brought her wrist to her mouth "Steve?"

All she got back was static and she sighed, she lowered her wrist and she looked up and the one door she never wanted to see again, it was staring her in the face. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, she became alarmed as she saw that the door was open and in the center was a medical bed and there were tables full of medical instruments all around and she felt her hand begin to shake as she suddenly saw Kudrin directing her into the room with a cold smile on her lips.

Steve lowered his wrist, _the damn things must have a weak signal we're too deep._ Steve walked out of the file room and he quickened his pace down the hall.

Natasha felt her feet carry her toward the door, she didn't want to get closer, but she couldn't stop herself, she just stared at Kudrin as she held her hand out with her cold smile. Natasha got to the door way and Kudrin lowered her hand "Inside" she said

Natasha blinked and she walked into the room and the door closed behind her, at least that's what she remembered it doing.

Steve got back to the junction and went right toward Natasha. He passed a few doors and he saw a door in the same position as the file room had been and the door was open and Natasha was standing in the room. Steve walked forward "Natasha?"

Natasha didn't respond, he could see her hand shaking slightly. He quickened his pace and he felt his heart jump "Natasha?" he said again, still no answer.

He walked through the door and Natasha looked at him and she nodded and she walked toward the table and she got on it. Steve frowned, what on earth was she doing? He walked forward and he got close then he heard Natasha start screaming. He ran forward and he got next to the medical bed and he put his hand on her shoulder and she punched him in the face.

Steve coughed and spit blood out onto the floor, he looked back at Natasha as she clenched her jaw and then screamed again. "Make it STOP!"

Steve got close again and he looked at her and he didn't know what to do, what the hell was going on. "I feel fire in my veins!"

Steve put his hand on her shoulders and he tried to keep her still. Natasha shook violently and she had tears running down her face "everything is burning!"

Steve pulled her up into a seating position and he put his hand on her head and held her.

"Natasha, look at me" he said as she kept her eyes off of him, he tried to get her head to lift, but she wouldn't comply. Natasha kicked him away and eh fell onto the floor and she arched her back and she screamed again. Steve heard that scream before, and he had hoped to never hear it again, but he just did and it broke his heart. He got back up and he put his hands back on the sides of her head "Natasha I'm right here, open your eyes"

Natasha was trembling and her eyes were closed and she was facing the floor, Steve took a breath and spoke "Open your eyes, look at me. I'm right here"

Natasha felt the freezing cold ice flow through her veins from the injection. She still kept her eyes closed as tears fell onto her legs. Steve kept his emotions in check, he didn't want to see her like this. _Why did I ever bring her here, what the hell was I thinking? I never should have brought her here._

"Natasha…open your eyes" he pleaded, he watched as she kept her eyes closed "Romanoff, open your eyes" he ordered, still nothing.

Steve closed his eyes and he took a breath "Natalia"

Natasha slightly shifted and she almost looked up "Natalia, look at me" he said

Natasha moved her head up and she faced him, her eyes were still closed, Steve rested his hand on the side of her face "Open your eyes, please. I need you here, after this we'll go anywhere you want to go. I don't care if it's back to Fiji or away from everything. Say the word and we'll go, get away from it all. Natasha you want to get away from your past, then do it. Look beyond this, look at what you have right now"

Natasha opened her eyes and she still didn't see him "It hurts" she softly said

"I know, but look at all the good you've done, look at what you have now, not what you had then. Look at the person you were then and then the person you are now, do it"

Natasha was still shaking and her lips were trembling, she blinked and a tear fell down her cheek and rolled off her chin and landed on her leg. Steve took a deep breath "I'm sorry that I brought you here, I never should have suggested the idea, damn this place. Come back, we'll do whatever you want to do, stay or leave. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you; that is all I ask."

Natasha felt the burning and freezing pain start to fade and she finally saw Steve in front of her, he had tears in his eyes and he was looking at her "Steve?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm right here. I'm right here"

Natasha closed her eyes and leaned forward and her head rested against his shoulder and she opened her eyes and she was back in the old medical room and she was breathing heavily "That sucked" she said into his shoulder.

Steve chuckled and he held her close "You're ok, that is all that matters"

Natasha sighed and she lifted her head off of his shoulder, she looked at him "I hate this place"

Steve gave her a sad smile "Me too"

Natasha took a deep breath and Steve did as well and he took his arms off of her and he looked at the room "This is where it happened isn't it?"

Natasha nodded "When I was turned into a monster" she said simply

Steve shook his head "You're not a monster, if anyone is not a monster it's you"

Natasha gave him a small smirk "You are such a cliché Rogers"

Steve brought her close for another hug "And you are the thing that I hold closest to my heart"

Natasha liked the sound of that, Steve looked at her "Come on, I found the file room, down my pathway ironically"

Natasha nodded "I got the bad pathway last time we split up"

Steve frowned "You remember that?"

Natasha nodded "I'm at least starting to"

He nodded and he took her hand in his, "Let's finish this"

 _ **Wanda**_

Wanda stood sill as Vision stared back at her, she slightly moved her fingers and he fired the mid stone at her and he dove out of the way. She moved her hands around fluently and a wave of red energy flew at Vision, he dodged it and he got close to her and she kicked him away, he flew toward her and hit her to the ground and he was over her and punched her in the face. Wanda grabbed him by the throat and she moved her hand and a bolt of red hit him in the face, making him get off of her and he stood and he waited for her to get back up. _What are you waiting for? KILL HER!_

Wanda began to stand and he kicked her in the ribs, she hit the floor on her back and she felt aching pain shoot up from her ribs. She tried to sit up, but Vision grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She had her hands on his wrist and he held her high in the air and he was about to shoot her, the mind stone glowed. Suddenly Vision shook his head and the mind stone went back to a deactivated state and he dropped Wanda.

 _NO! DO IT! NO! KILL HER!_

Vision closed his eyes and then ran at Wanda and punched her in the face, she leaned forward and his knee made contact with her jaw and she flew back and as she fell Vision grabbed her arm and he pulled it out of its socket. Wanda groaned as she felt the arm pop and she gritted her teeth as she brought her leg up and kicked him in the head. Vision stumbled and he recovered and he brought his fist back and hit her in the face and he reached back again with his other hand and hit square in the gut.

Wanda felt the air leave her lungs and she fell to her knees as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. She was breathing, trying to get air and she groaned as she felt her hair pull and it stung. She hit him with another wave of energy and he flew back and smacked into a wall. He landed on his feet and he looked at her and his face was scraped, he put his hand into a fist and flew toward and hit her.

Sam ran down the hall and he jumped onto the back of an Adaptoid, it was trying to reach for him when Hill slid under and through its legs and she fired as she saw its head. Bullets went through its head and the Adaptoid fell to its knees and Sam got off of it. He watched it fall to the floor and he looked at Hill "I had it"

Hill reloaded her pistol and glanced at him "Yeah I know, just wanted to make it go faster"

Sam put his hand to his ribs as he breathed "I need to get Morse, how many of these damn things are there?"

Hill sighed and shook her head "I have no idea"

Sam raised an eyebrow and he sighed "Ok I've got to go"

Hill watched as Sam ran past her and towards his quarters.

Wanda felt his fingers around her throat as he grabbed her and then his foot hit her in the gut and she flew back into the ground. She struggled to breath and Vision grabbed her by her jacket and he dragged her across the floor and he lifted her into the air. Wanda arched her back and her head fell back and Vision held her high and he slammed her into the floor. Wanda coughed and her side burned. She grabbed his ankle and he kicked her with his free foot.

Wanda rolled over and her face was pressed up against the floor, Vision took a step forward and she pushed herself up and she pushed past the pain and she put her hands forward and a wave of energy surged forward and hit Vision and he flew through the air and hit the wall. Vision shook his head and dust fell off of his chest and he blinked _STOP! NO!_

He got back up and he charged the mind stone and fired, Wanda ran to the right and the yellow beam broke the floor and the wall as it followed her. She jumped and threw another wave of energy at him. He aimed and the yellow beam went through the red wave and its power dispersed as the beam burned past it and melted the wall. Vision stopped the beam and he flew forward and he grabbed her and threw her into the wall.

Wanda coughed and her chest hurt as she did, she could taste the sour and bitterness of her blood. She slowly got back up and Vision punched her in the face and then kneed her in the gut, blood leaked out of her mouth as his knee hit her ribs and broke one. Vision's eyes went wide as she gritted her teeth and grimaced in pain. He closed his eyes and he put his hands to his head "Stop it" he said

Wanda looked at him and she could see that the black was slowly turning back into the red skin that he usually had. She just had to buy a little more time. Vision gritted his teeth and his head began to hurt "STOP IT!" he yelled

 _NO!_

Vision looked at Wanda and the mind stone charged and fired at her, Vision yelled as he held his head and he moved his head around and the yellow beam scarred the floor and walls, it never once got close to her. "NO!" he yelled as he closed his eyes.

Sam heard gunfire behind him, but it was a good distance away, he had his machine pistol ready, he slowly walked down the hallway toward his quarters and he was watching for any other Adaptoids, he watched closely. He quickly pulled the mag out of the pistol and he saw that he had less than half a clip. He stuck it back in and he kept walking forward. He just needed to get to his quarters and try not to get shot by Morse when he entered the room. He turned around the last corner and he saw that it was empty and untouched.

He saw his door and he slowly walked toward it and he leaned against the wall next to the doorway. He saw that the light was still on and he came around the corner and he had his gun ready and so did Morse, she had it aimed directly at his head. She was still on his bed where he left her a few hours before. She almost lowered her gun, but she stopped, it might not be the real Sam. "What did you do earlier?"

Sam lowered his gun and almost smirked "I accidently grabbed your ass"

Morse lowered the gun and she sighed "Oh thank god, and yes you grabbed my ass"

Sam took a deep breath, Morse noticed all the cuts and bruises "Did we win?"

Sam nodded and he leaned against the wall "Ok, how bad is it?"

"Just some walls were knocked down, you know for expansion"

Morse almost smirked "Your sense of humor is not appreciated"

"We need some repairs, to about the entire facility"

Morse nodded "Well you were right, this was the safest place"

Sam nodded "And you thought it wasn't?"

"To be honest, yeah."

 _ **Bucky**_

The dimly lit staircase seemed to go on forever, he finally reached the bottom and he could see his breath as he breathed. It was cold down here, he could barely see anything. He took a step forward and his boot bumped into a metal table and it clanged as it fell over. He held his breath, well at least he knew that there was a table there now. He reached for his belt and he pulled out a small flashlight and he clicked the button and the beam of light shined through the room.

He looked at the floor and he dodged another table and he saw large wires on the floor. He frowned and he knelt down and he put his hand on one of the large industrial wires. He stared at it "Hmm"

He pulled on it slightly and it felt it tug away from him, he knew it was attached to something. He shined the light over the wires and they wrapped around the entire room and led to a large tube, its doors were open and Bucky walked toward it. He had to get a better look at it, he stepped in front of it and he almost dropped the flashlight once he realized what it was. It was a tube they used to keep him on ice, but he was never put on ice in Red Room, he was always in a Hydra facility. He stepped forward and he suddenly got the thought that it was going to swallow him, he must have seen this a thousand times.

He saw that the doors were not exactly open, he saw that they were dented and bent. He put his hand over them and he brushed his fingers over the dents and he noticed they fit perfectly with his fingers. He felt his heart drop, this thing was forced open from the inside. He shined the light in the tub and he looked at the walls and there were scrapes and large cuts in the metal. The cuts and scrapes were lined with a dark color, he got closer and inspected it. He saw that the dark color was a reddish brown, he sighed. It was blood, he knew who this held before they forced the doors open. Niko was put on ice in this and he had clawed the walls as he tried to get out. Niko was Grigor's pet project and Grigor pushed things too far, so far that Niko wouldn't go into a deep sleep or whatever it was. He would be awake the entire time, they kept him in this for years. No wonder Niko went even more insane. Bucky took a deep breath, he should have stopped Grigor, but he didn't. What was he thinking at that time? He just hasn't remembered it yet, and he would rather not remember it, but he knew that he didn't have a choice if he ended up remembering it. He would have to live with this for the rest of his life. If anything, that was punishment enough, he deserved more, but this what he had; memories of everything he did.

He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about it, he turned away from the cryo tube and he closed his eyes. He clicked the button and the light went away and it was dark again. Bucky walked back toward the stairway and he found it and took the first step and he looked back at the room. He took a deep breath, he looked away and walked back up the stairs.

He was climbing them and they seemed to be going on forever, he tried not to think about anything, he just focused on the noise that his boots made on the cold stone floor. He stopped and he put his hand on the wall, he leaned against it and he let a tired breath leave his lips. He just wanted all of it to go away, but he knew it wasn't. Maybe he should have brought Hill along, then he wouldn't feel so alone. He slowly sat down on the steps and he looked at his metal hand, he stared at his palm and he slowly closed the hand. He closed his eyes and his head rested against the wall. He took a deep and calming breath. He could rest later, right now he needed to catch up to Steve and Natasha.

 _ **Natasha**_

They both were standing before the file room, Natasha looked at the simple white letters above the door. Steve looked at her "It's in there"

Natasha nodded "I know, let's go do some paperwork" she walked through the doorway first and Steve followed. Natasha started with a cabinet and Steve started with a pile on the floor that was up to his waste.

Natasha opened the cabinet and she scanned over the files and she was looking for the letter B. Well she found it, but there was a large section that fit into the letter B section. She came to one of the last ones and she saw Black Widow Program printed on one. She pulled it out and she opened the file. There were twenty eight pictures and it was all of the girls. Natasha didn't even remember their names, she looked at each picture and she read the very bottom of each one, it stated when they died. Most all died within two years of each other, from age fifteen to seventeen. That was the two years they lost more than half of them. Usually to each other, she had personally killed over seven of them. If anything, she killed them all if they gave her the chance, some died on their own missions. Others were killed by Miss Kudrin herself. The other two girls that were at the same level as her died during the graduation ceremony, except her. She lived and she wish she hadn't. Only on sad days, she knew that she needed to move on from it and leave it behind, but a part of her would always have it with her, she knew that it she was going to carry it with her for the rest of her life. At least she had people that cared about her. That made it a little better.

She closed the file, it only had basic information and it was only the original ones, she wanted to find the new one. Yelena Belova, maybe she had to look for the name. She went to the letter Y section and she scanned through them. She didn't find the name Yelena, she closed the cabinet and she looked over at Steve and he was looking through a file. He looked at her and saw the look of disappointment on her face "Find anything?" he asked

Natasha slightly groaned "No, you?"

Steve shrugged "Not sure yet, the written files on the Black Widow Program aren't very well detailed."

Natasha shrugged "It's a Russian thing, only a few people knew and they're all dead now."

Steve closed the file and he let it fall to the floor, he got an idea "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"If Yelena was trained later, would she be in the digital files?"

Natasha felt like they had struck gold "I didn't think of that"

Steve nodded and he saw a large console and he walked behind it and he saw that it was still on, he just hope that there was enough gas in the generators so they could go through the files. He pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches, this was one console he did know how to use. A screen on the wall turned on and the image slightly faded in and out. He typed in: _Black Widow Program._ He was soon given entire bio about it, he skipped that. They both knew what it was and what the goal was. He wanted information on the candidates, he passed names he had no idea who they were and he saw Natalia Romanova and he skipped over it. Natasha didn't know why, but she felt a little better once Steve skipped her name, he still wanted to hear all of it from her. He said to her once that he wanted to hear it from her mouth, not a piece of paper.

Steve saw that the search didn't come up with what they wanted, he tried again: _New Black Widow._ That one actually had no matches or files to it, he sighed and he tried one more time: _Yelena Belova, Black Widow._ He got one match and he clicked on it. The screen registered and then a picture of Yelena came on the screen. Steve nodded and he knew that he got the right one. Natasha sighed at least they found it. Steve scanned down and he saw her bio. "Well she's not Russian" he said

"She's Ukrainian" Natasha said as she saw her Nationality.

Steve nodded "She was trained by Red Room in the same things you were, and she was simply made for one purpose"

"And that would be?"

Steve scanned down and he saw that she was given only one mission, it was codenamed as Red and he clicked on it. It showed a picture of Natasha and her hair was longer than it was now. The Mission was titled: "Killing the Black Widow"

"Well it seems we found the right person" Steve said

Natasha nodded and she saw that there were numerous pictures "Wait, the pictures"

Steve went down and looked at them there was pictures of Natasha walking in and out of a building. There was another one with her on a riverbank with Steve's head in her lap. Steve saw another one with Natasha and him sitting on a bench in Central Park during a sunset. He tilted his head "It seems they knew where you were the whole time"

Natasha looked at the pictures in shock, she saw another one with her leaving a hospital, she knew what day that was on, it was her last day that she visited Steve in the hospital after they destroyed the Helicarriers and stopped Hydra. She shook her head "These were all taken by Yelena?"

Steve nodded "It seems she wanted to find the perfect time to try and kill you"

"He waited more than five years, some of these date back to the time that me and Clint were working together"

Steve sighed "She was given the exact same serum that you have and she survived, she was actually sent on an assignment and when she came back all of Red Room was killed."

"By Niko right?"

Steve nodded "This is officially a little freaky"

"You could say that and it still wouldn't define what this is"

Steve continued with Yelena's history "She was brought in at the age of six, like you and she was specifically trained like you to be able to copy you and improve. She has a better marksman ship score than you, and yours are impressive. She had spent the years training and she was soon able to kill people efficiently, some as seven in less than a minute, at least your better in that area"

Natasha almost rolled her eyes, he was literally saying that she was better at killing than Yelena was, not a very positive note, but she knew what he was trying to do. "Anything else?"

Steve continued "It seems that is all we're going to get from the file"

Suddenly they both heard someone clapping and they both froze. They turned and Yelena was standing in the doorway. She was smiling and clapping her hands "So you know who I am, good; because I know all about you Natalia"

Natasha stared at her and Steve reached for his shield and Yelena pulled out a pistol and aimed at him "I wouldn't boy scout"

Steve lowered his hand and he stared at her, Yelena chuckled "Don't look so surprised, you had to have seen this coming"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Steve**_

Steve almost screamed in frustration when he saw her, Yelena was standing in front of the door and she still had her gun pointed at him. Natasha took a deep breath and she made herself calm, she took a step forward and Yelena pulled out another pistol and aimed at her. She said nothing, but she smiled. "I've waited for this for a long time"

Steve was ready to run at her and get shot to take her out, if that is what he had to do, he would. He glanced at Natasha and she slightly moved her hand and he knew what it meant. He stood down slightly, but he was still ready to take her out. Natasha saw that Yelena was wearing a very similar suit to hers, she was the right height and attitude. She just had blonde hair. Yelena shifted and she sighed "Well since I have you here" she put one of the pistols away and she slammed the door and locked it. "It will take Barnes a little bit to get back up here, so we have time"

Steve had a feeling she would like to talk, when she was just Miss Belova, she loved to talk. Yelena kept her gun pointed at Steve, she knew that he was the one most likely to run at her. She looked at Natasha and shook her head "The great Black Widow"

Natasha almost rolled her eyes, but she let her continue "I've been watching you for a long time, waiting for the right breaking point, and it was given to me beautifully." She sighed "It took years, but that was the point, Red Room wanted you dead, but they wanted to hurt you too, you left and they were…mad, really mad."

"Sorry if I got tired of being in this place" Natasha said coldly

Yelena smiled "There she is"

Natasha glared at her "Ok little one, you've got me what now?"

Yelena shrugged "I honestly didn't think I would ever get you, but I guess I got lucky"

"Yeah you did."

Steve saw that Natasha's character completely changed, she was how she was on missions, he never really liked her like that, but even then he liked her. Maybe he did like her like that, just not as much as the relaxed version of her. Natasha took a step forward and another gun was out again and Natasha stopped "I wouldn't move if I were you"

Yelena looked at Steve "You're her partner right?"

Steve didn't answer her, Yelena nodded "yeah you are, now it seems you two are a little more than just partners" she said almost laughing at them.

Natasha hid her emotions of anger as she laughed at them, "I'm sorry, just Black Widow one of the most notorious killers in history and then Captain America the poster boy for peace and freedom and you're fucking her"

Steve kept his face the same and he kept his breathing the same. If she was trying to get him to question Natasha, she had another thing coming. Yelena nodded "I know you won't because you trust her, but do you know everything she's done?"

Steve shook his head "No, I don't"

Yelena smiled and looked like she wanted to jump up and down in joy "Then I can tell you, isn't that what you want?"

"Yes but…"

"Perfect" Yelena cut him off.

Steve stayed quiet and he knew more things about Natasha than she probably knew, he remembered most of the four months that they were together, he knew who Niko was and he knew that Natasha has done some bad things, but the memory he always went back to was when they were in his apartment in Austria and she told him about the school incident and another one and how she literally broke down and cried, she didn't even ask for forgiveness, she didn't think she deserved it, but Steve knew that everyone deserves it, and if he was the only one who would give it to her then so be it, but as long as she knows that someone doesn't care about the filth, then maybe she'll be a little happier, and that is all he wants; he just wants her to be happy.

Yelena shifted her feet slightly and she looked at Steve "Did she ever tell you about the house fire?"

Steve looked at Natasha and she glanced at him, he could tell she wasn't going to be happy about him learning this. Natasha's eyes said it all, she was about to freak out. Yelena tilted her head in an interested way "Well it was when she was six, well it was her fault to"

Steve knew somethings, but Natasha never told him about a house fire or in great detail at least. Yelena continued "She caught the house on fire and it killed two people, those would be her parents"

Steve looked over at Natasha and he was shocked by that, but he didn't hate her for it. "I thought Ivan was your adoptive father?" he asked

Yelena chuckled "Ivan Petrovich was an asshole, and yes he was her adoptive father, but the two people she killed were her what would you say foster parents. Ivan had to go do things so he would leave her with them when he went away. They raised her from the time she was one to six, so yeah they were her parents"

Steve looked back at Yelena and she saw that it didn't really make him question Natasha. She tried another one "Then there is the fact that she's killed over half of the Black Widow candidates by the time she was sixteen, broke all their necks"

Steve wasn't surprised by that, Natasha did in fact tell him that one, but he doubted that Natasha remembered it. He glanced over at her and she seemed to shying away from him, he knew she was getting uncomfortable. Yelena chuckled "I'm hitting a nerve, let's do another one. Hmm how about the mission when she killed a political figure and his family."

Natasha's eyes almost widened, but she kept her face calm and she showed no emotion. She wanted to crawl into a ditch and hide away. Steve didn't look at Natasha, he knew it would only make her feel worse "Now how old was their kids? Oh yeah ten, five, and one"

Steve felt his heart fall, he didn't know that Natasha killed a one year old, no wonder she thinks she's a monster. He looked over at Natasha and she lowered her eyes to the floor and he saw that she was starting to get tears in her eyes. He looked at the floor and he heard Yelena chuckle "So that doesn't sit well with you, why would it she killed a baby" Yelena said making a fake sad face.

Steve kept his eyes on the floor and he took a breath and he looked back up at Yelena, she shrugged "Did I forget to mention she made the ten year old watch?"

Steve had his hands in fists and he was trying to not make them shake as he flexed and he felt his arms hurt a little. Yelena laughed, "She has done far worse than that, surprisingly"

Steve glanced at Natasha, she wasn't even looking at him anymore.

 _He hates me, he hates me, he hates me. I never wanted him to know that one, I don't deserve anyone, and how could I possibly deserve a family? I'm just holding onto a dream that would never happen._

Steve took a deep breath and he looked at Yelena, she seemed to be quite happy on how she was affecting Natasha. She leaned against the door and she seemed pleased with herself. She spoke again: "So want to hear another one?"

Steve looked at her "No"

"Too bad, now she did catch a school on fire, nah boring. Oh there's the Church, nah still boring, oh I know. She was given a mission in Africa and she was supposed to kill this asshole named Warabe, she did, but she also killed his seven wives and all his children. What is it with you killing kids Natalia, it seems you hate them. Anyway some were newborns" she started laughing as she saw Natasha almost want to run away from Steve "and she wasn't supposed to do that though, so when they asked her if she felt anything, she said no and then onto the next mission she went"

Steve looked at the floor, Yelena nodded "Yep you are fucking that woman"

Steve took a deep breath and he looked at Yelena with eyes that showed nothing. Natasha glanced at him and she had never seen his eyes like that. Steve took a step forward and Yelena had her gun trained on him. "Careful boy scout, we don't want you getting shot"

Steve looked back at Natasha and she looked at him and her eyes showed it all; shame and sadness. He looked at Yelena "You're right, what Natasha has done is unforgivable"

Yelena chuckled "See even the best of people turn against you"

Steve continued "I've done things that are unforgivable, but Natasha killed children, yes"

Yelena nodded "yeah there's a few more stories if you want to hear"

Steve shook his head "I've heard enough, now yes I would hate her for this. If I didn't know her"

Yelena's smile started to disappear, she listened to him continue "but I do know her, Natasha is kind and loving. She can smile and crack a joke"

"None of that makes any of it forgivable" Yelena countered

Steve nodded "You're right, I should hate her, but I don't"

Natasha looked at Steve then back at Yelena, she didn't seem too happy. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall in love again, after Peggy I didn't feel capable of it"

Yelena rolled her eyes "we all know about your old girlfriend"

"I know, but listen to the words that I say next" he ordered

Natasha couldn't believe it, he was talking at her, she had a gun pointed at his head and he was talking at her. She didn't know if she was inspired or furious that he would do something so stupid. Yelena didn't say or do anything, she just waited for Steve to say what he wanted to.

Steve stepped back "Natalia Alianova Romanova, is one of the strongest people I know, she has been through a lot, but she has also gotten past a lot. She didn't do it all alone either, she had help, friends. People that care about her, people that want to help her. I'm one of those, I will admit I didn't trust her very well when we started working together, but Natalia is the one person that I trust completely, and I would trust her to save my life if it was down to her. I see all the good things she has done and I see the bad, she has told me that two rights don't right a wrong, she's right they don't, but everyone deserves a chance, more than three if needed. If no one else will give her a chance then I will. To you she just might be a target or an enemy, to me she is a good hearted person, she isn't a monster and I love her"

Natasha felt his words echo through her being and she looked at him, she glanced at Yelena and she looked very upset. Yelena nodded "You want to love a traitor and murderer, fine by me, but you won't make it out of here alive" she pressed the trigger of the pistol and fired.

 _ **Bucky**_

He reached the top of the stairway when he heard a gunshot, his eyes went wide and he ran toward the noise. He should have stayed closer, he shouldn't have gotten distracted, damn it! He sprinted down the hall and he stopped when he came to a split in the hallway, it was either right or left, eh heard another gunshot and he ran to the right. He ran down the hallway, he saw a door at the very end. He saw the white wording above the doorway and he sprinted toward it. The door was closed, he increased his speed and his boots echoed through the hall as they smacked into the stone floor. He brought his metal arm up and he ran at the door. He hit it and the hinges snapped and the metal bent with a loud clank and he flew through the doorway and the door hit the floor and he saw Yelena standing in his direct path, she was firing her pistol and he saw Steve with his shield up and he tackled Yelena.

Yelena grunted loudly as he hit her and they slammed into the large file cabinets. Yelena kicked Bucky off and he landed on his back and he flipped himself up to his feet backwards. He pulled out his pistol and fired at her. He grazed her arm and he dove behind the console. He found Natasha next to him and she glanced at him "Hi" he said

Natasha didn't say anything, she glanced over the console and fired at Yelena. Yelena dove to the right and rolled and fired at Natasha's head. Natasha ducked as she pulled the trigger and the bullets flew over the console and hit the wall. Steve charged forward shield raised and Yelena fired at him. The bullets clanged against the shield and hit the floor with soft thuds. Steve was walking toward her in a crouched position, Yelena fired her last bullet and she dropped the gun and ran at him. Steve lowered the shield and he stopped her foot with his hand. She followed up with three quick jabs. Steve dodged two and the last one hit him in the jaw. He swung his shield and she ducked and she jabbed at his ribs.

Steve side stepped and she missed, he punched her I the face and he kicked her out of the room. Yelena hit the floor and rolled backwards, she stood and stared at Steve, and she ran at him and jumped and grunted as she kicked him. Steve put his shield up and her feet made contact and he stumbled backwards. Yelena jumped up onto her feet from the ground and she saw Natasha standing out of cover and she fired at her. Yelena stepped to the side and she rolled forward and dodged Steve's shield and Natasha dropped one of her guns and stopped Yelena's jab. Natasha kicked her away and she got back up and ducked a punch from Steve and she twisted around and kicked Bucky in the face and he hit the floor.

Natasha ran at her and she had her two blows blocked and she dodged one of hers. Yelena was enjoying fighting all three of them, it was fun. Steve grabbed Yelena around the waist and he ran forward and slammed her down onto the console, breaking it. Yelena felt all the air escape her lungs and she coughed as she couldn't breathe for about a minute. She kicked Steve away and he stumbled. Bucky jumped into the air and brought his metal hand down and Yelena's eyes widened and she rolled off the console and she hit the floor as Bucky's hand went into the console. Yelena got back up and she kicked Natasha in the gut and brought her leg around and caught her on the neck and brought her down to the floor.

Natasha grunted as she hit the floor and Yelena was about to apply pressure to her throat when Steve hit her with his shield. Yelena hit the wall and she groaned as her ribs sent a cautionary pain to her brain. She took a deep breath and she pulled out her second pistol and fired at Bucky, Bucky rolled forward and he came up and grabbed her wrist. Yelena kicked him away and she shot him in the shoulder. Bucky hit the floor and he groaned slightly as he felt his shoulder sting and burn from the bullet going straight through it. Steve jumped over Bucky's body and brought his shield down and he hit her pistol and she let go of it and it slammed into the floor with the shield coming down on top of it and the metal bent and snapped in half.

Natasha slid through Steve's open stance as he brought the shield up and she kicked Yelena in the gut. She hit the wall and her hand went to her side, she breathed and she knelt down and rolled forward and jabbed Steve in the ribs and she kicked Bucky in the face as he tried to sit up. He smacked into the floor and he gritted his teeth. He got up and he grabbed her leg and pulled her down and threw her into the wall and she slightly bounced off of it. He kicked her in the gut and she hit the wall again. Yelena hit the floor and she wasn't fazed by the blow and she rolled and came up and blocked a punch from Bucky and she jabbed him in the ribs and she head butted him. Bucky stumbled backward and she kicked him in his wounded shoulder. Bucky groaned as he felt her boot press into his shoulder. Steve punched Yelena in the ribs and he kicked her away. Yelena quickly recover and she blocked a punch from Natasha and she side stepped her and went around her and kicked Steve in the chest.

Steve got back and he threw his shield at the wall and it bounced off and hit Yelena in the back as she was about to kicked Natasha. The force punched her forward and her face met Steve's fist as she flew through the air. Yelena smacked into the floor on her back and Bucky stomped on her knee and it popped. Yelena yelped in pain and she brought her foot up and kicked Bucky in the lower back. He leaned forward and she brought him down and got on top of him and she slammed her knee into his ribs. He felt one crack and he grimaced in pain, but he pushed it from his mind and he kicked her off of him and he got up and punched her in the gut and grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. Yelena kicked him twice in the lower stomach and she hit him in the throat as she went down onto her feet. Bucky slightly choked and gagged from her hitting him in the throat, Natasha fired her pistol at her and Yelena dodged the fire and she rolled forward and as she came up Natasha punched her in the face "Stay down bitch"

Yelena swept Natasha's legs out from under her and she punched her in the chest and shocked her. Natasha shook violently and she groaned in pain as she felt the volts travel from her head to her toes. A foot hit Yelena in the face and she rolled across the floor and she stood back up and Steve stood before her. Yelena watched as Bucky walked next to Steve and they both looked at Yelena, Natasha was still recovering from the Widow Bite.

Yelena smiled "Both of you for little old me?"

Steve glanced at Bucky and they both attacked at the same time. Yelena dodged Steve's strike and Bucky caught her in the jaw with his metal hand. She stumbled over to the destroyed console and she leaned against it and she was seeing two of everything. Steve walked forward and blocked a blow from Bucky and she twisted around and he foot hit Steve in the face. Steve fell to the floor and he stretched his jaw and he gritted his teeth as he stood, he grabbed Yelena's hand and he pulled her forward and hit her gut with his shield. Yelena hung over the edge of the shield limply and she felt her lungs burning for air and her heart was beating fast and she could hear it in her ears.

She came back and she grabbed the edges of the shield and bent it inward and she tried to over extend Steve's arm. He stopped her and threw her off the shield and she hit the floor and rolled to the right and got back onto her feet. Bucky was upon her as she stood and she ducked a kick and she ran forward and tackled him to the floor, she pulled out a knife and brought it down toward his eye.

Bucky grabbed her wrist and stopped the blade just before it stabbed him in the eye. He groaned and grunted as she pushed the knife away from his eye. Yelena strained and pushed down harder and the blade got closer to his eye. Bucky gritted his teeth as he held the knife steady so it didn't go any further.

Yelena heard foot steps to her right and she looked and Natasha kneed her in the jaw and kicked her off of Bucky. Yelena got back up and twirled the knife through her fingers and the blade came around and the handle was faced down and the blade was up. Yelena jabbed at Natasha and she dodged her and blocked a punch. Natasha blocked three more jabs with the knife from Yelena. She blocked another one and Yelena's hand swung wide and she kicked the knife out of her hand.

Yelena yelled and tackled Natasha to the floor. Steve kicked Yelena off of her and she smacked into the wall. Bucky pushed himself off the ground and stood he winced as he felt his shoulder shift slightly and his wound brushed against the fabric of his vest. Yelena slowly stood and she whipped blood from her face, it was leaking out of her nose. She looked at Steve "You'll pay for that"

Natasha grabbed her pistol and aimed at Yelena "Just shut the hell up"

She fired as Yelena threw another knife at her, the bullet whizzed through the air and buzzed and hit Yelena in the stomach. Bucky lunged forward and hit the knife out of the air and it clanged against the floor. Yelena had her hand on her stomach and she groaned in pain as she pressed her fingers against the wound.

She took a deep breath and she put her fingers into the wound and pulled out the bullet. Steve threw his shield and she ran forward and kicked it out of the air. It clanged as it hit the floor and Steve blocked her kick and he punched her in the face. Natasha kicked Yelena in the face and she turned and Bucky fist hit her in the gut. Yelena felt all the air leave her lungs, she would have screamed in pain, but all the air was gone, she felt her stomach send shooting pain up to her brain. She fell to her knees and she looked at Bucky and she grabbed a piece of metal from the destroyed console that was right in front of her and she stabbed Bucky in the leg.

Bucky exclaimed in pain and Yelena got up and kicked Steve in the face and she blocked a blow from Natasha. Steve got up and punched her in the ribs as hard as he could and she flew through the air and hit the wall making a crack in the stone fire up the wall. Yelena stood up and she coughed, blood fell onto the floor and she spit. She looked at Steve and he ran at her. She ducked his strike and hit him in the ribs with three quick jabs. Natasha whipped her leg around and hit Yelena in the face.

Yelena stood up and stumbled over to the door and she looked at them, she was breathing heavily and she ran away from the room. Bucky pulled the piece of metal out of his leg and he gritted his teeth together and he pushed the pain from his mind and tossed the piece of metal away. He looked at Steve "Let's go get her"

Steve and Bucky both ran out of the room, Natasha followed, she grabbed her pistols first and reloaded them as they ran through the hallways and toward the stairs. Bucky was ahead and he pushed the nagging pain of his leg away, he saw Yelena ahead and he increased his speed and he got close and he lunged forward and tackled her. Yelena scrambled and kicked him in the ribs and punched him in the jaw. He tumbled off and she stood and she had to leap up as a shield came burrowing down at her. Her foot touched the side of the wall and she brought the other down and hit Steve in the chest. He backed off and he held his shield ready, Yelena landed and she blocked an attack and she hit Steve in the ribs.

Natasha aimed and fired one of her pistols. The bullet went past Steve's ear and hit Yelena in the shoulder. She tumbled backwards and she had her hand on her shoulder and Bucky grabbed her by the throat as he laid on the floor. He pulled her close and he increased his pressure on her throat. She couched and struggled to breath and just before Bucky was about to snap her neck she dug her fingers into his thigh and she added pressure to his wound.

He exclaimed in pain and his hand loosened, Yelena took that chance to get out of Bucky's hold. Her head made contact with his nose and he felt the warm blood start dripping down his face as he hit the floor. Yelena pushed herself up and she blocked a blow from Steve and she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Steve, he grabbed her wrist and moved the gun and she fired. Natasha dove onto the floor as the bullets flew over her. Steve felt the small jolt every time the gun went off, he pulled her wrist and he brought his knee up and hit her in the chest. Yelena let go of the gun and she moved her hand that was free to Steve's throat. Her fingers got around him and he felt her instant pressure and she bent him down. Steve felt his back arch and his throat tighten and he couldn't breathe, he still had her wrist in his hand. He squeezed as hard as he could and he felt one of her bones the radius or ulna break under the pressure.

Yelena let go of his throat and she grimaced at her wrist and she gritted her teeth and kicked Steve's leg out from under him and he fell and she stomped on his chest as he hit the ground. Natasha ran forward and jumped, Yelena blocked the blow from above and she fought the pain in her wrist and punched Natasha in the gut and grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Natasha exhaled slightly and she dodged a knife that Yelena had going straight for her back. She knew where she was trying to stab her. She saw the knife miss and scrape against the stone and sparks flared, she reached around her hand touched the back of Yelena's head and she head butted her. Yelena felt her head pulse with pain, but she pushed it aside and she jabbed Natasha in the ribs and she grunted in pain as he wrist bent and made her broken bone shift.

Natasha took a breath and she put her foot on the wall and she jumped up and kicked off. She brought Yelena along with her and as her back hit the wall behind her Yelena's face smacked into it. Natasha's feet hit the floor and Yelena fell back and caught herself on the wall and leaned against it. She looked at all three of them and she knew that she couldn't fight all three of them at the same time, she needed to fix that. Natasha was about to attack again, but Yelena ran forward and up the stairs toward the upper levels. Natasha sighed and leaned against the wall, she looked at Steve, she held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him up, well it was more like he almost pulled her down. Steve stood and he looked down at Bucky, he had his hand on his nose and he heard a little crack and Bucky shook his head. Steve held his hand out and Bucky took it, he stood and sniffed, he wiped the blood away from his nose and it was stopped, but blood was smeared over his lips and cheeks.

"You good?"

Bucky nodded "Let's finish this" he glanced at the stairs

Steve moved first and he started climbing the stairs in a jog and Natasha gave Bucky a long look and followed Steve. Bucky sighed and he couched slightly and he pushed the pain from his thigh away and he jogged up the stairs.

 _ **Wanda**_

Vision stopped the mind stone from firing and he knelt down and he placed his hand on the floor. He still had his eyes closed and he clenched his jaw. He could feel his forehead becoming increasingly painful from having his eyes slammed shut. He had to fight it, he couldn't let it take over and kill her, not her. He groaned and he smacked the floor and he let another groan out.

 _DO IT NOW! NO! DO IT! I won't do it. Listen to orders! I won't. Follow orders! NO!_

Vision put his hands to his head and he lightly growled in pain, he looked up at Wanda, and she was walking toward him slowly. He put his hand up "No, don't get near me" he ordered

Wanda hesitated and she thought about listening to him, but she made her feet start to move again. He looked horrified by her choice to keep getting closer. "NO! Stay away" he pleaded

Wanda took in a breath and she felt her side sent a sharp pain to her brain, her rib was broken she needed to take it a little slow. She got closer and she was about two arm lengths away from him. She looked down at him and how his eyes looked at her. "Wanda, don't" he groaned and his eyes closed again. He had to fight it, he had to.

 _KILL HER! Stop it. KILL HER! Stop it. KILL THEM ALL! STOP IT!_

Vision opened his eyes and Wanda was standing in front of him and she knelt down and she was directly in front of him, he could reach out and grab her by the throat and kill her. He fought the urge to do it and kept his hand clenched into a fist and it stayed on the floor. Wanda got close and Vision wanted to move away from her. He didn't want to lose control now, he couldn't. Wanda looked into his artificial but real looking eyes and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Vision felt the sudden urge to shoot the mind stone at her, he held that back to. Wanda moved her right hand and placed it on his face, he could feel the warmth from her hand and he closed his eyes.

 _Here's your chance, kill her. No. Do as you are told. No. KILL HER! NEVER!_

Vision opened his eyes and he looked at Wanda and he didn't know why, but his lips were trembling and Wanda slightly winced from her broken rib. Their faces were inches apart and Wanda leaned in closer. Vision had half the mind to push her away so he wouldn't hurt her, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, it felt odd. Like he was floating as he was weightless to the world and their lips were centimeters apart. He could feel her breath against his face and their lips met and they kissed lightly.

Wanda moved both her hands to his shoulders and moved them to his back, Vision never felt anything like this before, it was frightening and exciting all at the same time. He closed his eyes and he kissed her more passionately and she did the same. Vision slowly moved his hands from the floor and he lightly put them around her form and he kept his right hand from touching her ribs and he moved it to her lower back to the base of her hip. Wanda had forgotten that Vision actually had a tongue and she was reminded by his touching hers, she had her eyes closed and she didn't want to stop kissing him. She wanted to be in this moment for as long as possible. She felt his hands around her back and hip and she leaned away and their lips came apart. They both opened their eyes and Vision was breathing heavily, even though he didn't have to breathe it just felt natural. He looked at her and Wanda saw that his skin was now the normal red, and not the infected black. Vision put his hand on the side of her face and they kissed again.

Wanda moved slightly and sat on him and her legs were wrapped around him and he was on his knees and he held her closely, he made sure no to touch her rib. "I'm sorry" he said as they came apart.

Wand shook her head "I knew you wouldn't hurt me"

Vision shook his head "But I did" he said looking at her ribs

Wanda shook her head "It's just a rib, it'll heal"

Vision sighed and he gave her a small smile "That was different"

Wanda chuckled "Next time let's not have the fight"

Vision nodded "Never again"

Wanda and Vision pulled each other closer and they locked each other in their embraces and Wanda had her arms around his head and held him close to her chest. Vision had his arms resting on her arms and he listened to her heart beat as they held each other.

Peter was sitting on a piece of broken wall and he had an Adaptoid's head in his hand and he was tossing it up and down. Hill and Sharon were both leaning against the wall and they both looked exhausted, their hair had dust in it and Hill had a cut on her head and dried blood was on the side of her head. Sharon was standing there with a doctor looking at her wrist. Tony and Rhodey were both standing there with their face plates up and Tony's bruised face looked worse, the bruise was a deep purple and yellow around the edges. Rhodey had a bloody lip and dried blood under his nose, he looked like he was about to fall over from the exhaustion. Fury stood in the middle and he looked the cleanest of them all, well his face had a large streak of white dust across it and his coat was covered in dust. Peter tossed the Adaptoid head away.

"Nick?" he asked

Fury turned toward him "Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for the day off, but next time can it be to some exotic island or something"

Fury smirked "Next time we all go on vacation you'll be invited"

Peter still had his mask on, but he was wide eyed "When will that be?"

Fury shrugged "Never know, most likely never"

Peter instantly felt his heart and excitement be crushed "Well then, I guess after all this we don't' earn a vacation"

Fury chuckled "Yeah, it never ends"

Peter hopped off the broken wall and walked forward "Well since it is over, do you want me to leave?"

"You can leave whenever you think you need to"

"Ok then, so tomorrow" he said pointing at him

Fury sighed "Whatever, not like I can stop you"

"Good point"

Rhodey had his arms crossed as he listened to Tony talk to him "All I'm saying is that we need a little more control"

Rhodey shook his head "Too much control is sometimes just as bad as too little"

"I'm just voicing my opinion" Tony said with his hands up

"I'm voicing mine"

"Ok I can respect that" he said and he decided to drop the topic, he looked over at Fury "Nick um… look at what they've done to my facility"

Fury looked at him "Then fix it"

"Already called the cleanup crew, this place will be back to normal in a week or so"

Fury nodded "Well we stopped the Adaptoids, now who is going to tell Rogers and Romanoff that it is safe to come back?"

Hill leaned off the wall and walked forward "I can, I'll tell Barton so he can let them know"

Fury nodded "Let's rest and clean up first"

Hill looked and Vision and Wanda were walking toward them. Vision looked like he usually did, Tony sighed "I see that it worked"

Vision smiled "yes I am grateful, is it over?"

"The Adaptoids are done" Fury said

Vision nodded "Where is Mr. Wil… Sam?"

Fury frowned "Where is Wilson?"

Hill spoke up "He was getting Morse last time I saw him"

Fury nodded "I need to get back to the Helicarrier, Miss Foster is going to be ripping her hair out if she doesn't find out what happened down here."

Peter looked at everyone "Well guys, what do you want to do?"

They all looked at each other and back at him.

Sam sighed as he sat down on the bed, and Morse moved so he had room, she slightly grimaced from her wound. She leaned against the wall that the head of the bed was against, she had to get used to the cold covers. Sam had taken off his pack and set it down next to his feet, he fell back and collapsed onto the bed. He laid there and he closed his eyes "I haven't had a good night of sleep in days"

Morse sighed "Yeah I know how you feel, um Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad are things since I basically went overboard and tried to kill Natasha and Steve?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at her "I don't know"

Morse looked rather uncomfortable "Well it's just, I don't know if they'll ever trust me again"

Sam knew where she was coming from "I'm sure Cap will understand"

"What if he doesn't?"

Sam never really had to think about Steve not wanting the best in someone, even if they made a mistake. "I can't answer that, you'll have to talk to him"

Morse sighed and nodded "I was afraid you were going to say that"

Sam pushed himself off the bed slightly with his arm and he looked at her "I don't hate you Morse, you just let it get to close. You were the wrong person to be put onto it, you were too close to it. It made you lose objectivity"

Morse raised her eyebrows "You've got that right, I was too close to it, someone should have taken the reins, but I just viewed it as another case, but I guess it wasn't"

Sam sat up the rest of the way "Hey I need to ask Cap to give me a chance to, I turned against Natasha so easily, I was the first one to think that it might have been her after the wall exploded"

"At least you changed, by the time I did Belova put a bullet into my gut"

Sam shrugged "You did change your mind, that's the important thing, it doesn't matter how long it was till you did"

"I don't think the others will see it like that, you and Steve are strange guys"

Sam smirked and shrugged "Well I won't disagree with you, but give us a chance"

Morse shook her head "I don't think I can"

Sam looked at her and he gave her a look of encouragement "Just keep going and do your best, we'll get over it"

Morse closed her eyes and she sighed "Maybe"

Hill entered her office, which the entire front wall with the doors that led into it were destroyed, her desk was still in reasonable condition. She walked over and she grabbed her chair, which had been knocked over. She set it back up and sat down and she went for the drawer to the left, it was the only one that had been untouched. She pulled it open and she grabbed one of her many back up phones. She closed the drawer and called Barton.

She listened to the calm ringing, everything felt different. It seemed so slow, now it was calm. She listened to the third ring when Clint answered the phone "Barton"

Hill took a breath and spoke "Clint"

"Hill, nice to hear you call again, do you need me to come in?"

Hill tilted her head "No actually we just got done with defending the facility from an Adaptoid attack"

"You what?"

Hill had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy "You have a newborn Clint" she reminded him

"Yeah I know" he said softly "So if it's not about coming in then what is it?"

Hill swallowed and noticed that her throat was dry, she'll get a drink after "Fury wants you to know and to tell Steve and Natasha that it is safe to come back to the facility. All charges against Natasha have been dropped"

Clint sighed "Well at least that is good news, I'll tell them when they get back"

Hill nodded "Good, well we need to clean up here so"

"Yeah, now I'm happy you didn't call me in"

Hill chuckled "See you later Barton"

"You to Hill"

Hill ended the call and she set the phone down on the desk and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her eyes, and all she wanted to do was sleep, maybe she would. She didn't want to sleep here though, she wanted a bed. Hill sat up in her chair and stood. She knew where a bed was, she walked back toward the destroyed wall and walked out of the office. She took a left and she walked past seven different clean-up crews, most of the debris was already gone, she had to admit Stark's people work fast. She got toward the other end of the facility and it was quiet, she could hear voices in the distance, other than that it was quiet. That is exactly what she needed right now; peace and quiet.

She walked down another hallway before she came to the hallway that she wanted. She stared at the door that she was going to go through. She opened the door and there was a huge hole in the floor. She almost laughed when she saw it, she wasn't going to be able to sleep there, unless she felt like falling through a hole when she woke up and forgot it was there. She turned around and she still had two more options, but only one was what appealed to her. She had gotten in one of the Quinjets in the yard that she was sure other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents used to get here, they could all fit into one Quinjet. She took it and before she knew it she was flying up to the Helicarrier and landing it in the hangar.

She walked out and everyone noticed who she was for about five seconds, then they moved on. She didn't want any attention today, she was happy they didn't care. Hill left the Hangar and she was walking down the long hallway to the room that she knew no one would disturb her in. She got in front of it and she placed her hand on the console pad and the door unlocked. She entered the room and the door shut behind her, she stood at the very entrance to the dark room. There were papers on the floor and around a desk at the far side of the room. Hill walked over to the bed and she kicked off her shoes and she loosened her suit a little by zipping it down a little more. She didn't want to be completely unready if something else went wrong.

She climbed into the bed and laid on her back and rested her head into the pillow. She sighed from the soft mattress and her sore body lightly being engulfed by its wonders. She took a deep breath and she could smell Bucky. That was the reason why she came in here in the first place, this was Bucky's quarters on the Helicarrier. She turned on her side and climbed under the blanket and she pulled the blanket close to her, she wanted to be warm and comfortable and she could smell Bucky every time she breathed. It made her feel safe, and calm. The room was very quiet and Hill loved it, she laid there with her face buried into the blanket and she slowly fell asleep thinking about Bucky.

 _ **Clint**_

Clint walked into Nathaniel's room and there she was, Laura was always in his room. It didn't matter what hour or day, if he couldn't find her anywhere else, he went to Nathaniel's room and there she was standing by the crib and her hands were resting on the bars. Clint walked further in and he put his arms around her. Laura smiled as she felt his hands move around her waist and he kissed her shoulder "He ok?"

Laura nodded "He's just sleeping, when I get worried about something all I do is come in here and watch him"

Clint smiled and kissed her shoulder again "Well Lila and Cooper don't come in here"

Laura nodded "That would be another reason, Clint I love you and our children, but sometimes they drive me crazy"

Clint chuckled softly, not wanting to wake Nathaniel "Well another pro for coming in here"

She smiled and nodded, she looked down at Nathaniel and she watched him slightly stir, but he slightly parted his lips and kept on sleeping. She couldn't help but smile at him. She looked back at Clint and she moved her hand up to his hair and kissed him. Clint pulled her close and he turned her around and they kissed tenderly. They came apart and Laura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. She smiled as she buried her head into his shoulder. Clint had his face in her hair and he smelled lavender and he closed his eyes. "Clint?" Laura asked softly

Clint gave her a little sound to let her know he was listening, Laura was hesitant at first, but she looked up at him as she leaned away slightly "I want another one"

Clint chuckled and closed his eyes and looked down "can we wait a few years?" he said softly

Laura laughed softly "No" she said playfully

Clint sighed "You're killing me woman"

Laura shrugged like she had no idea what he was talking about, he looked at her "Yes we can have another one, but can he at least start walking before we do?"

Laura sighed "Ok"

Clint chuckled and brought her back into his embrace and he sighed "So the next one if it's a girl, what would her name be?"

Laura had to think for a minute "Natasha seemed pretty bummed that Nathaniel was a boy"

Clint chuckled at the memory and the word she used when she found out _"Traitor"_

"So if it's a girl, Natasha will be her name"

"Yeah, it's a beautiful name"

"It's is nice, ok what about a boy?"

Laura was quiet again for a minute then she widened her eyes as she thought of a name "We can name him after you"

Clint didn't like the sound of that "I don't want a Clint Jr."

Laura sighed "No, not Clinton, we'll call him Francis"

Now Clint did actually like that one "Ok I can do that one"

Laura smiled and kissed him "So tonight right?"

Clint looked at her, she gave him the exact same look back "what?'

"We are going to wait, how long are pregnancy hormones supposed to last after the woman gives birth? Because you are…"

"Pregnant" Laura finally said

Clint felt like someone hit him in the gut "What?"

Laura shrugged at him innocently "I'm pregnant"

Clint took in a breath and he backed away slightly, he looked at her "You sure?"

Laura smirked "Yes I'm sure"

Clint nodded "Ok" he felt a little lightheaded

Laura noticed and smiled at him teasingly "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, just give me a minute" he rubbed his eyes and he let out a deep breath and he shook his head "So he'll at least be one"

Laura nodded "Yeah, so you ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't be ok with this, another baby. Well aren't you just a pleasant and shocking surprise" he said placing his hand on Laura stomach. Laura smirked "I don't know how far along I am though, a week, maybe two."

"Well then, we should go to the doctor and find out"

Laura slightly tolled her eyes "I'm not leaving this house, we're playing it by ear for now"

Clint knew he wasn't going to change her mind so he just accepted it. "Well Nat will be surprised"

Laura nodded "Yeah, I'm not going to tell her that if it's a girl we'll name her Natasha, because what happens if it's a boy again?"

Clint nodded "Good idea"

Clint felt a little better, but his heart felt like it was trying to fly out of his chest and he brought her into an embrace. He kissed her head and he sighed "Well, you need anything"

Laura shook her head "You mister are going back to work"

Clint looked at her shocked "Why?"

"Honestly, you're needed there"

Clint looked down at her and at her stomach "I'm needed here to"

Laura nodded "You are, but they need you. I mean who else is going to be the best shot on the team?"

Clint chuckled "Ok, I'll go back to work, but remember this was your idea"

Laura nodded "I'll probably still blame you"

Clint looked down and chuckled softly.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter stood in Captain America's office and he was looking at everything that was on and in the desk. He knew that he shouldn't but he wanted to see if he had any keep safes. Which he didn't, he was soon sitting on the desk and he pulled his mask off. The big white eyes were smudged with dirt and they were slightly cracked. He looked at them and he took a long sigh "Well at least I'm in the right place" he said softly

The door to the office opened and he looked up and Tony was walking toward him. "Tony?" he said

"Hey kid, can I ask you something?"

Peter didn't see why not "Sure"

Tony nodded and he looked at him "Have we become out of control?"

Peter frowned "Out of control?"

Tony nodded "We can't seem to keep ourselves in check"

Peter sighed "This isn't about Ultron is it?"

"No, just we don't have any fail safes if one of us gets out of control"

"Well then wouldn't the rest of us to try and stop whoever is out of control?"

"Maybe, but just because we have these abilities or technology doesn't mean that we know how to use it in a secure manner"

"Secure manner?"

"Yeah, it seems that we can easily get out of control"

"Only if we let ourselves"

Tony sighed "Look Ultron was an accident, and bad luck"

"Tony, we don't' hold it against you"

"I know, but I hold it against myself"

"Why?"

"Because in the end I went a step too far and I lost control"

Peter sighed "Ultron was a very troubled AI Tony, he barely even understood the world, he only knew the world by the pictures and books and history. If that was all I knew to, I would want to kill everyone, but I know that in the end that we are good, and some of us are bad, that's just how the world is."

"You're right"

Peter sighed "I don't see this leaving your mind"

"Because it isn't, maybe we need a little more structure and authority"

Peter felt shock creep over him "I never thought I would here you want more structure and authority."

Tony chuckled "Me either, but you have to admit it would be a good idea"

Peter sighed "It could be"

Tony nodded and he patted Peter on the back "It's good to see you again kid"

"Well you are going to be seeing me more often now, I'm going to help out a lot more"

"Good, we could use someone like you"

Peter shrugged slightly and Tony turned to leave and he watched him close the door behind him. Peter sighed and he thought about what Tony said. Maybe a little bit of regulated authority was a good thing. Then maybe it was a bad thing, he saw it as one of those arguments that both sides had good points and neither was wrong, it was just down to what your opinions were. He looked at the mask again and he set it down on the desk, he took a deep breath and he walked toward the wall and he walked up it and he laid on his back and look at the walls. He put his arms behind his head and relaxed, he took a deep breath and he felt his eyes getting heavy. Maybe he would just take an hour nap. He closed his eyes and he instantly felt more tired, he just thought about a scientific problem and he was soon fast asleep on the wall.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve felt every step as he ran up them skipping three every time. He saw a glimpse of Yelena as she left the stairway and ran down the hall. Steve rounded the corner and threw his shield at her as she ran. Yelena could hear the famous shield flying toward her and she slid on her knees and the metal disc flew over her head and smacked into the wall. It rebounded and flew back toward Steve and he caught it and put it back on his left arm and kept running toward her. Yelena twisted around and fired her pistol, Steve put the shield up and the bullets clanged against it and they fell to the floor. Natasha saw an opportunity and she took it, she knelt down and fired her pistols.

Yelena felt one bullet graze her leg and the other went past her head and smacked into the stone wall. Bucky ran with a slight limp, but he dove over Natasha and he got up and kept running. Steve was still the closest and the deadliest target for Yelena, he was the one she had to get rid of. She ran and put her foot on the wall and jumped to the right and her other foot touched the adjacent wall and she turned around and brought her foot back and kicked the shield. Steve easily brushed the force off and he kicked her, she flew back and landed on her back and she got up and fired her pistol again.

Steve rolled forward and he came up and he smacked her in the ribs with the shield. Yelena groaned as it felt like a freight train hit her in the gut and she felt a rib crack, she kicked his arm away and it opened his stance slightly and she jabbed him four times in the ribs and she head butted him. Steve stumbled slightly, but recovered and came back with a punch, which she dodged. He put his arm around her shoulder and he jumped and brought her down and flipped her.

Yelena exhaled as she hit the floor and Bucky was upon her, she rolled backwards and she stood up and she blocked a punch from Bucky. She saw Natasha out of the corner of her eye and she was about to fire her pistols and she grabbed Bucky around the neck and put him in front of her. Natasha normally wouldn't have hesitated to shoot through him, but she hesitated. Yelena smirked and she backed up and Bucky grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, her success was short lived. He brought his metal hand down and she rolled to the right and his hand went into the floor. Yelena came up and she tackled him to the floor and she got up and stepped on his thigh and applied pressure to his wound. Bucky winced as the searing pain shot up his body and he gritted his teeth and he grabbed her ankle and he was about to break it when her other foot came around and hit him in the head and he smacked into the wall.

Yelena stood and she ran and dove over Steve and she got back up and continued running, Steve ran after her. Natasha ran after them and she stopped when she reached Bucky and she held out her hand. Bucky looked at her and he took her hand and pulled himself up. Natasha gave him a nod and continued running after Steve and Yelena. Bucky took a deep breath and he ran after them, his leg was killing him. He needed to focus and he pushed the pain from his mind. He found it more difficult now, than about ten minutes ago. He saw Natasha follow Steve up the stairs.

Bucky ran forward faster and eh made it to the stairs and he skipped steps to catch up, he fought through the pain that would shoot up his leg with every step. He made it to the stop of the stairs and he saw Natasha and Steve standing before the door that lead to the training floor. Steve entered first and he was followed by Natasha, Bucky slightly limped in. They stood shoulder to shoulder and Yelena was standing in the very center of the room. She had her pistol in her hand and she looked at Natasha, who was in between Steve and Bucky. She looked at the other two and two Adaptoids landed next to her and they stood on either side and looked at their opponents.

"Just you and me Natalia" Yelena said

The Adaptoids changed into Steve and Bucky and they looked at each other. Steve stared at himself, and Bucky looked at himself. Natasha had her pistols in her hands and she had them ready to shoot her. Yelena gave the Adaptoids a nod and they attacked who they were supposed to. Bucky dodged his own metal hand and he punched himself in the face. Steve blocked the first punch with his shield and he came back with a punch and he hit the Adaptoid in the chest.

Bucky blocked a punch and then the Adaptoid grabbed him and threw him out of the room and he smacked into the wall in the hall and he hit the floor and rolled down the stone stairs back down to the lower levels. Steve felt a metal hand hit him in the face and he stumbled back and the Adaptoid kicked him and he flew in to the hall and it jumped forward and landed over him, it grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the main entryway, he landed on the already broken table. The Adaptoid jumped into the air and brought it fists down as it fell toward him.

The other Adaptoid that looked like Bucky slowly walked down the stone stairs and Natasha looked at Yelena. They both stared at each other, waiting for whoever was going to make the first move. Yelena had her finger on her trigger and Natasha on hers and they both raised their pistols and fired.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: It has been a tone of fun writing this story, a little is still to come with the Epilogue, but this is the climatic chapter where Yelena could kill Natasha. Thank you all for staying with me this far, maybe you can come a little further, if you're willing.**

 _ **Natasha**_

A bullet flew past her and hit the wall, Yelena dove to the right and the bullets missed her. Natasha fired at her a few more times. Yelena rolled and got up and ran at her. Natasha dropped her pistols and she stood ready, Yelena attacked with a punch, Natasha blocked it and hit her in the gut. Yelena aimed her pistol, at her. Natasha quickly grabbed her wrist and tried to rip the gun from her hand. Yelena fired and the bullets flew past Natasha's head and it made her ears ring a little.

Yelena tossed the gun away and she swung at her, Natasha dodged it and rolled forward, she came up and she hit her with a strong jab to the side of her hip. Yelena cursed and tackled her to the floor. They skidded across the wooden floor and Natasha saw her pull out another knife and try to stand her. Natasha stopped the knife just before it hit her throat. Natasha gritted her teeth and she kept the blade from moving any closer to her throat. Yelena kept her face calm and she clenched her jaw and kept pushing down.

Steve rolled out of the way as the Adaptoid came down and put two large dents into the floor. Steve had his shield ready and he ran forward and blocked a punch and kicked the Adaptoid away. It flew into the wall and landed on its feet and straightened back up and walked toward him. Steve ran forward and jumped and threw his shield. The Adaptoid dodged the shield ad it hit the wall and bounced around the room. Steve blocked two quick jabs and a knee, he came back with a punch to the face and he jumped onto the back of the Adaptoid and flipped it. Steve rolled and stood back up and the Adaptoid looked at him and got back up, it copied his shield and Bucky's metal arm. Steve sighed and he saw his shield lying behind the Adaptoid. It looked at him and he saw his own face give him a little smirk.

He ran forward and he dodged a swing with the metal arm and he slid across the floor on his knees and he scooped up his shield and put it on his left arm and turned just as the metal hand was flying toward him. The metal hand made contact with the shield and a loud bell noise ran throughout the mansion. Steve looked at the Adaptoid's stern face and he gritted his teeth and attacked.

Natasha heard a loud noise that sounded like Steve's shield and she saw Yelena falter a little and she pushed upward and the knife flew out of her hand and Natasha got up and caught the knife and rolled forward. She stood and twirled the knife in her fingers and brought it around ready for Yelena to attack. Yelena looked at her and chuckled, she ran forward and dodged Natasha's first strike and hit her in the ribs. Natasha backed off and blocked a punch, she kicked Yelena's leg and it slightly gave, Yelena lost her footing and almost fell, but it was just the opportunity that she needed. Natasha brought the knife around and Yelena reacted with grabbed her thigh as she stumbled. Natasha was forced to move and the knife was going to miss its original mark and she sliced through Yelena's arm. Yelena felt the cold blade cut her arm, warm blood leaked from the wound. Yelena didn't care though, it wasn't anything to worry about. Natasha hit the floor and rolled forward, leaving Yelena's grip, she came up and turned. Yelena was already to her feet and she twisted around and her foot came toward her.

Natasha dodged the blow and she blocked another blow and she punched her in the face and kicked her on the right side of her ribs. Yelena's stance was open long enough and Natasha used it. She turned her back to her and reached her hands back and grabbed her neck, she used every muscle in her body and pulled herself into the air and she used her weight and a little help from gravity and flipped her forward. Yelena hit the floor and she felt the air leave her lungs and she pushed the pain away and got back up and blocked a punched from Natasha and dodged a kick. Yelena turned and brought her foot around and hit Natasha across the face.

Natasha hit the floor and she was seeing everything in threes, she blinked a few times and it wasn't going away. She shook her head and the blurriness was starting to go away, but by that time Yelena grabbed her by the hair. Natasha gritted her teeth in pain and Yelena dragged her across the floor by her hair, Natasha grabbed Yelena's wrist and pulled, it gave the hair a chance not to be ripped out of her head. Yelena pulled her around and brought her up and slammed her into the wall. Natasha was still dazed and Yelena smirked "You were easier than I thought" she said

Natasha shook her head and her vision cleared up and the two Yelena's in front of her morphed into one. She saw Yelena move her hand and she placed her fingers on her throat. Yelena increased her grip and started to choke her. Natasha felt the pressure of her hands as she struggled to breathe. Her heart was beating in her ears and her face felt warm, her vision was becoming dark and she was soon feeling her lungs burning for air. Natasha started to panic and she wasn't going to die like this. She looked at Yelena and she put her hand on Yelena's wrists and she gritted her teeth and moved Yelena's hands away from her throat.

Natasha strained her muscles as she forced Yelena's hands away from her throat and she took a deep breath of air and kicked her away. Yelena stood with her eyes wide and Natasha slightly coughed "I'm not that easy"

Yelena sprinted at her and Natasha side stepped and kicked her in the ribs and she groaned in pain. Natasha landed and she whipped around and her foot hit Yelena in the face as she turned toward her. She twirled through the air and hit the floor, she got back up and she took a struggled breath as her ribs ached. Yelena took a deep breath "You never should have left"

Natasha sighed "I know, but I did"

Yelena took another deep breath that made her ribs ache "How could you betray your country, your home?"

Natasha looked around "You see home, I see a prison"

"Well maybe they should have controlled you more"  
"Maybe, but more control doesn't stop anyone from making their own decisions"

Yelena ran at her and yelled, Natasha blocked two initial strikes from her and she gave a few of her own. Her fist missed her as she ducked under her, Yelena moved and hit her in the ribs and kicked her in the back. Natasha stumbled forward and rolled, she recovered and saw Yelena running toward her. She put her hands flat onto the floor and she twisted around and her foot hit Yelena in the knee and her other foot came around and hit her in the face. Yelena hit the floor and blood leaked out of her nose as she pushed herself back to her feet. Natasha stood and Yelena spit and blood splattered on the floor and she pulled out two knives and ran at Natasha.

Steve flew through the air and hit the wall and he felt all of the air settled in his lungs become extinguished. He hit the floor and he was lying on his shield and his vision was blurry. He shook his head and his three hands morphed back into one. He saw the Adaptoid walking toward him. Steve got up and he had his shield ready and he blocked the first strike. He ducked a blow from the copied shield and he hit the Adaptoid in the ribs with the shield and it dented the chest cavity under the arm. The Adaptoid looked at him and swung both the shield and the metal arm one after another. Steve's eyes widened and he dodged as many as he could and he deflected the metal hand with his shield and then the copied shield hit him in the gut and he felt his ribs crack and two broke. He yelled in pain and he saw the metal hand coming and it hit him in the face.

He fell to the floor and he felt the pressure of his ribs as he laid on the floor. He groaned and clenched his jaw, pushing himself up, he fought through the pain. He stood and blocked a punch and hit the Adaptoid in the chest with his shield and dented the metal again. The Adaptoid changed its chest and it looked like Stark's Iron Man. The Adaptoid kicked Steve away and he landed on his feet with a slight stumble. He saw the Adaptoid charge up its chest and fired at him. He put the shield up and the beam of energy was reflected toward the wall and it scorched it, the wood burned and charred. Steve saw that the beam wasn't dying like it usually would with Stark using it, the Adaptoid kept it going, Steve felt the shield vibrating in his hand and it was traveling up his arm making it numb. He began to walk forward and he placed a foot forward and he felt the force and he didn't know if he could walk forward.

He groaned and the beam moved to the ceiling and chunks of burned wood fell to the floor. Steve pushed forward and kept walking forward, he felt his arm beginning to hurt and he could feel the shield getting hot. He pushed it as far as he could and he took four more steps and he was close. Maybe close enough, Steve grunted as he moved the shield and the beam completely left the shield and flew to the right and burned a hole in the wall. The cloudy sky was able to be seen from the damage. Steve ran forward and jumped, he hit the Adaptoid in the face and jumped and twirled around and kicked it in the back and it flew forward and landed on its face. Steve landed and felt the pain from his ribs and grimaced slightly and he took a shirt breath, but the Adaptoid got back to its feet and Steve took a deep breath and pushed the pain from his mind. The Adaptoid ran at him and brought back a punch. Steve met it head on and its fist scrapped against the shield. Steve punched it in the face and he dodged a kick and caught its foot. He twisted the ankle and it broke with a crunch and the foot hung loosely.

The Adaptoid looked at him and placed the foot on the floor, it grabbed Steve by the arm and threw him across the room and he landed on the broken table. Steve felt the end of the table press against his ribs and he inhaled sharply. He looked at the Adaptoid and it walked toward him with a slight limp. Steve slowly stood and he grimaced as his ribs sent shooting searing pain up his side. He took a quick breath and he stood ready, the Adaptoid changed its metal arm and it copied another shield. It stood with both shields and its chest was still Stark's Iron Man. Its face morphed into the Destroyers and it face opened up and orange light glowed from within. Steve sighed and he had his shield ready, nothing had broken it now, he hoped it kept up with its reputation. He saw the orange fiery light become more intense and its chest charged up as well with the small slits in the plates had a bright white light flow upward to its chest. Steve ran forward and its chest fired first, he dodged it and it glanced against the shield and then the fiery orange beam came out of its face and it went right for him. Steve dove forward and he felt the floor shake as the orange beam hit the floor and followed him as he moved. He came out of the dive and stood. He saw the Adaptoid fire again, he dodged the orange beam and the other hit him in the gut.

He fell forward and hit the floor hard, he felt his side burning and it stung. He had experienced this before or at least something similar. One of the Chitari shot him in the stomach. Steve sucked in all the air he could and he stood, and just in time, the Adaptoid was about to fire at him again. Steve saw that he didn't have time to move, he put the shield up and he saw the orange beam fire at him. It hit the shield and he flew back and hit the wall, but the force of the beam kept him pressed against it. Steve saw that the orange beam was being redirected around the room. He felt his arm begin to vibrate again, he couldn't move, his body was stuck against the wall. The Adaptoid began to walk forward and the power of the beam became stronger as it got closer to him. Steve gritted his teeth as the shield began to shake on his arm. The Adaptoid was three feet away from him and the beam only got stronger. Steve felt his back press into the wall harder and he heard the wood cracking behind him.

The Adaptoid got closer and closer, Steve's thoughts were going rampant, he needed to think of a way out of this, that or he was going to be a pile of ash if he didn't. He saw the Adaptoid getting closer and he looked at hi shield and he got an idea. He moved his right hand back and the shield faltered a little, but he leveled out the pressure and he brought his right hand and put it into a fist. He made it fire forward and he punched the shield and the shield jolted forward and hit the Adaptoid in the face. Steve saw the orange beam shoot out into numerous beams and then it exploded.

Steve was pushed into the wall and the wood cracked and broke. He was sitting in the large crater that was made from him and the force of the explosion. The Adaptoid flew back and landed on the floor and its face was slightly melted down the right side. It stayed lying on its back and it didn't move. Steve saw that a large line of fire was down the entire floor and walls and ceiling where the beams of energy had been redirected when he hit its face. Steve crawled out of the crater that he was snuggly fit into, he landed on his feet and he walked over the small flames. He walked forward and he saw that the Adaptoid wasn't moving, maybe it was dead. Apparently he had thought of that too soon, the Adaptoid twitched and its hands moved slightly. The Adaptoid sat up and it slowly stood, Steve sighed as he watched it, he was really getting tired of fighting the damn thing.

The Adaptoid ran forward and Steve stood ready, the Adaptoid put its foot up and kicked at him. Steve side stepped and dodged the foot, which was the broken one and it was back to normal now. Steve almost sighed again, please don't be able to repair itself. Steve put up the shield and another shield smacked into his and he felt the other one crack. He at least had a little comfort that its shield's wouldn't stand the amount of punishment that his was able to endure. He blocked another attack and he dodged another, but the third caught him in the face. Steve could taste blood in his mouth, its bitterness. He spit and he looked at the Adaptoid, it swung at him its shield was coming down at him. He put up the shield and it hit the other and it broke into three pieces. The two edges had broken off except for the main center. Steve saw that is was now a large blade and he saw the Adaptoid look at its broken shield and it must have gotten the same idea and it slashed at him. Steve dodged it and he felt the whoosh of air that followed it.

The Adaptoid punched him in the face and kicked the shield off of his arm, Steve saw the shield scatter away from him and hit the wall of the far corner. He moved to the right, but the Adaptoid stopped him and threw him into the wall and it went to stab him. Steve caught the edged metal and he held it from his chest and it was lightly brushing against his shirt. He groaned as he felt the metal cut his hands, he gritted his teeth as he kept the metal from entering his chest. He looked at the Adaptoid and it looked right back at him.

Steve flexed his left forearm and his shield flew back to his forearm. He saw the Adaptoid looked at the shield then at him. "Can't do that can you?" Steve said through gritted teeth.

He pushed the metal away and he yelled as he jumped forward and he hit the Adaptoid in the face and he kicked it across the room. It hit the floor and it looked back up at him. It slowly stood and it ran forward, Steve did the same. The Adaptoid blocked his attack and grabbed him by the throat with it now regular hand, it must have seen the shields as a failed option. Steve felt its fingers clutching his throat and it threw him through the wall, he hit the floor of a separate hall and he rolled onward. He smacked into the wall and he coughed as his ribs bothered him again. He took a deep breath and got back to his feet. He looked through the hole that was made by his body and the Adaptoid burst through the wall near it and it looked at him. Steve sighed and he saw it run at him, he saw its hand go back into a fist and he put up the shield. They met and another loud bell noise rang throughout the mansion.

Bucky opened his eyes to a loud noise and he coughed as he felt his leg ache, he tried to sit up and he felt his back send a painful warning as he leaned upward, he was lying on the stone floor of the first hallway. He saw the Adaptoid walking down the steps, and it looked just like him, except its right arm was the same as his left. Bucky crawled backwards and he got his legs off the stairs and he got to his feet and he felt his thigh tighten as his muscle strained from his wound. He took a deep breath and he pushed the pain away, he didn't need its nagging at the moment. He saw the Adaptoid stand in front of him and he watched as he smiled at himself, Bucky sighed. He put his hands up and he was ready for whatever the thing had for him. The Adaptoid attacked with a punch, Bucky quickly blocked it and he hit its face with a quick jab. He saw himself swing at him, he blocked the punch with his metal hand and he casted the hand away from his face. He blocked a quick jab and he dodged a kick.

Bucky stopped another punch and he increased his grip as much as he could and he brought the hand down lower. He punched the Adaptoid in the face, and brought its gut onto his knee. He put his hand on the back of his clothing that the Adaptoid had copied and he threw it past him. The Adaptoid rolled forward and came up and turned. It saw a metal hand flying toward its face and it hit it. Bucky dented the face plate of the Adaptoid and it turned its head to the left and it looked back at him. Bucky pulled out a knife and stabbed at it. Its hands stopped his and he dropped the knife and caught it with his other hand and he jabbed it in the neck. The blade came out with a small snap as the circuits within the Adaptoid were torn and ripped. The Adaptoid twitched slightly, but it went to punch him in the face. Bucky blocked the punch and he blocked its follow up, a jab to the ribs. Bucky countered by hitting it in the ribs with two quick jabs with his metal hand and he swung the blade at it. The Blade glanced off of its shoulder as its hands caught his and directed it upward. He felt the increased grip around his real hand and he dropped the knife and caught it with his metal hand and he went to stab himself in the throat, but he stopped himself. The Adaptoid kicked him in the gut and he flew back and landed on his back. Bucky grunted as he slowly stood up.

The Adaptoid twirled the knife in its fingers and walked toward him, Bucky slightly grimaced as the pain in his leg returned for a few seconds. He quickly moved as the Adaptoid went to stab him, he felt the blade glance across his leather vest and it was too close. He brought his knee up and hit the Adaptoid's wrist and the knife went up into the air. Bucky grabbed it and brought it down and stabbed the Adaptoid in the head. It looked at him and head butted him. Bucky stumbled backwards and he let go of the knife and it stayed in the Adaptoid's head. The Adaptoid reached up and grabbed the handle of the knife and broke it off from the blade. It tossed the handle away and the blade was stuck in its head. Bucky had to admit it was a smart move. He took a step and the Adaptoid copied its chest as the same metal his arm was made out of and it ran at him. Bucky knew that the longer he fought it, the harder it would be to stop it later, and he knew that it would soon make itself indestructible, by copying itself into things that he couldn't damage.

The Adaptoid went to tackle him, but Bucky side stepped and grabbed the vest on its back and stopped it as it was about to pass him and he brought both knees up and hit its chest. He shoved it into the wall and punched it as hard as he could in the face and he dented its face and the metal cracked with a loud snap from the force and the abnormal shape. The Adaptoid countered with a punch to his ribs and it grabbed him by the neck and it head butted him. Bucky shook his head and he was seeing double. He slightly stumbled and he came back with a full punch and the Adaptoid dodged it. His metal hand went into the stone wall and he made a crater in the stone. Bucky felt its hand hit him in the ribs and it foot hit his leg and he fell to his knee. He looked and it knee hit him in the face. He fell onto his back and the Adaptoid stood over him, it copied it hand as Stark's iron man and it aimed at him and charged its hand.

Bucky hit it in the knee with his metal hand and it made the Adaptoid lose balance and tumble downward. Bucky crawled backwards and got back up, he looked at the Adaptoid and it was on its knees. He ran forward and jumped forward and his foot hit it in the face. Its metal body fell to the floor and it grabbed his free leg and pulled him to the floor. Bucky hit the floor and he felt it pull him toward it, he stopped it hand from grabbed his throat and he hit it in the face. He felt his right hand begin to ache from punching metal, he pushed the Adaptoid away with his feet and he stood up as quick as he could and he kicked the Adaptoid in the face.

Bucky leaned down to kill it and it punched him in the face and got up and tackled him to the floor. Bucky landed and he felt all the air leave his lungs and the Adaptoid punched downward and he moved his head out of the way and its hand went into the stone. Bucky shoved the Adaptoid off balance and he flexed his left hand and he placed his hand on its chest. The current of electricity flowed from his arm and into the Adaptoid. It shook violently and it suddenly fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud clang.

Bucky grimaced as he got to his feet, he looked down at the Adaptoid and he was hoping he killed it. Its head twitch and he felt all hope drain from him. He moved away as it bolted upright and grabbed for the first thing it saw. Bucky moved out of its way and its metal hands missed him, he brought his knee up and hit the Adaptoid in the face. Bucky missed a punch and it jabbed him in the ribs and kicked him down the hall. He hit the floor and he rolled backwards and came up on his feet. He stood and he saw that the second stairway was directly behind him. The Adaptoid charged its hands and fired. Bucky widened his eyes and he dodged the first beam but the second caught him in the shoulder and he groaned as he felt his shoulder searing with pain. He saw that it had burned a hole in his vest and burned his skin. He was lucky it didn't go straight through him.

The Adaptoid sprinted at him and Bucky stood ready waiting for a good time to make a move, the Adaptoid's heavy feet thudded on the stone floor and it got close and went to punch at him. Bucky sidestepped and he put his hands on the Adaptoid's shoulders and moved while shoving it forward. The Adaptoid flew past him and tumbled down the stairs, Bucky almost smirked as he saw it rolled down the steps with heavy metal clunks. He took his first step on the stairs and he felt his leg shake a little, but he went past it and kept walking down the steps. He found the Adaptoid getting to its feet at the base of the stairs, Bucky quickly made his way down a few more steps and he jumped down the rest and hit the Adaptoid with his shoulder and they both hit the floor.

Bucky opened his eyes and quickly got up and he kicked the Adaptoid in the ribs and he grabbed it, pulling it up to its feet. He punched it in the face, the Adaptoid blocked his next punch and gripped hi hand tightly and moved it down. The Adaptoid made him loosen his grip and they both stared at each other with their arms shaking slightly from the amount of force and resistance they both felt. Bucky gritted his teeth and he tried to get his hand free from its iron grip, the Adaptoid had his face and it was a little frightening to see himself smile at him. Bucky moved his arm slightly and he kicked the Adaptoid, but it did do much, it kicked him in the leg and he fell to his knee and the Adaptoid grabbed him by the throat.

Bucky felt his throat become tight and he couldn't breathe, the Adaptoid still had a firm grip on his metal hand, his real one wouldn't be able to get him out of its hold. Bucky felt his face become hot and all the sound faded. He saw his vision darkening and he closed his eyes. Bucky saw a flash and he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his side. He wasn't being choked by the Adaptoid, he was lying on a table and he felt another jolt of pain. He yelled with his mouth closed, he had a mouth guard in so he didn't crush his teeth. He saw Grigor lean over him, he stared at him with a hint of worry in his eyes "Zola, you're pushing it" he said

"To get results, one must do the extreme" he heard Zola say

"What if the subject… what if he dies?" Grigor asked looking down at him.

"He won't, what I did to him when I had him in my custody for that short while helped him survive a fall that would have killed an ordinary man. But he is…beyond ordinary. He is extraordinary, we may have made a better asset than the Americans did with Captain America"

"Asset?"

"Yes Grigor, we are going to use him to change the world"

Bucky felt another jolt of pain and he opened his eyes. He reacted on instinct and he punched the closest thing to him with his real hand and he hit the Adaptoid in the face and it let go of his throat. Bucky inhaled deeply and coughed as his lungs renewed themselves with fresh air. Bucky coughed again and the Adaptoid was upon him again, this time it grabbed him and threw him against a door. Bucky hit the metal door and slightly leaned forward and the Adaptoid shoulder charged him and they both went through the metal door and into the room. Bucky slammed into something and he hit the floor and his head was throbbing. He sighed and grimaced as his head ached as he moved it. Bucky saw the Adaptoid standing to its feet and Bucky looked around, they were in the room that they kept Niko on ice. Bucky had hit the large metal pod and it had opened it. He looked at it and he knew that the power was still on and he widened his eyes and looked at the Adaptoid. He knew just what to do to get rid of it.

Natasha blocked the two strikes with the knives and she moved Yelena's arm up a little and kicked her in the side and turned and hit her in the face with her elbow. Yelena grunted and she dropped a knife and punched Natasha in the spine. Natasha felt the blow and she felt her back pop slightly. She groaned in pain and she came around and kicked Yelena in the gut. Yelena stumbled back and stabled herself and ran at her. Natasha dodged the jab with the knife and she flipped her, Yelena hit the floor and she got back up and threw the knife at Natasha.

Natasha was too slow and the knife hit her in the shoulder, she gasped in pain and she went to pull the knife out and she was brought away from it when Yelena ran at her with a leg going for her throat. Natasha rolled out of the way and she moved her hand to the handle of the knife and she gritted her teeth and took a deep breath and pulled it out. She felt the cold metal leave and her shoulder burned, blood slowly flowed down her chest and through her clothes. She turned and she quickly blocked a punch and she went to stab Yelena and she stopped her wrist. The blade was an inch away from Yelena's chest. She held Natasha's arm steady and smirked "That was close"

Natasha moved her other hand and Yelena saw it coming and she blocked that too and she kicked her in the gut. Natasha fell backwards and the knife fell out of her hand and it hit the floor. Natasha got to her feet and her stomach gave a dull ache as she put her hand to her ribs. She was breathing heavily and Yelena grabbed the knife and looked at her. "You can't beat me"

Natasha sighed "Maybe not"

Yelena nodded "I've studied you for years, I know your style Natalia"

Natasha knew she was right, but she had to keep going, she would die if she didn't. Natasha ran at her and Yelena smirked and she dodged a punch and she kneed Natasha in the gut and brought her hand up and hit Natasha in the jaw. Natasha came back with a strong cross and hit Yelena in the jaw and she quickly hit her two more times in the gut. Yelena blocked her fourth stroke and kicked her back. Yelena felt her lips sting and she put her finger to her lip and looked at them. Blood was on her skin and she looked at Natasha "At least you'll go down with a fight"

Natasha dodged her jab with the knife and she had her attack blocked and she dodged another slash with the knife and she blocked a knee. Yelena tossed the knife into her other hand and blocked Natasha's kick and she brought the knife down and stabbed her in the calf. Natasha grunted in pain and gritted her teeth and jumped and brought her foot around and hit Yelena in the chest, knocking her away and she let go of the knife. Natasha brought her leg back down and she looked at the knife that was now in her leg, she cursed under her breath and pulled the knife out and tossed it away. Yelena gave her a small chuckle and a smug smile, Natasha felt the warm blood flow down her leg and into her shoe. She took a step forward and Yelena was already upon her and she dodged a kick and countered with a hit to the stomach and hit Yelena in the face with her elbow.

Yelena stumbled back and she spit blood out of her mouth, and she ran and went to punch Natasha and she stopped her hand and kicked her other hand away, Natasha brought her head back and head butted her. Natasha brought her leg up and around Yelena's head and brought her down with a swift move and Yelena hit the floor and Natasha's leg was still around her throat and Natasha charged her Widow Bite and went to hit her. Yelena brought her leg all the way up and scorpion kicked her in the back. Natasha tumbled over and rolled and came up on her knee and turned, Yelena slowly stood and she looked at Natasha's charged Widow Bite. "Two can play at that game" Yelena charged her Widow Bites and she gave Natasha a small smile.

Natasha charged her other one and she brought her hands up, she stood ready and Yelena ran at her. Natasha dodged a punch and a kick, she countered with a punch to the face and she shocked her briefly. Yelena's face stung and she grunted as she swung a fist at her, Natasha ducked the punch and hit her full force in the ribs and shocked her. Yelena fought through the current and punched Natasha in the face and shocked her. Natasha didn't let blurry vision affect her fighting and she jumped around and kicked Yelena in the face. Yelena spun and hit the floor, she recovered and dodged a kick and dropped to her knee and kicked Natasha back.

Natasha steadied herself and she advanced again, Yelena stood and blocked a punch and kicked Natasha in the ribs and put both fists to her neck and shocked her. Natasha shook violently and she fell to the floor, her ears were ringing and her vision was dark and blurry. Yelena saw her Widow bites die and she grabbed Natasha and pulled her to her feet. Yelena hit her three times in the gut with quick secession and punched her in the face. Yelena kneed her twice in the ribs and drop kicked her away. Natasha hit the floor hard and she grimaced as her ribs hurt and she was breathing heavily. She looked at Yelena as she walked toward her. "Today there will be only one Black Widow"

Natasha sighed and Yelena grabbed her and pulled her upward a little and punched her in the face again. Natasha widened her eyes, trying to get the blurriness to go away. Yelena looked at her "You're so weak, I'm better than you and I always will be"

Natasha took her moment of talk to hit her in the throat with her Widow Bite and Yelena let go of her and she fell backwards and she leaned against the wall. Yelena had her hand to her throat and she groaned "Your time is up Natalia" Yelena said hoarsely

"If you're going to kill me, don't stand around talking about it. Do it."

Bucky ran forward and tackled the Adaptoid to the floor and punched it in the face, he stood leaving it on the floor and he ran to the small console next to the tube and he pressed a few buttons and it powered up and he felt cold air suddenly start to radiate from it. Bucky juts had to get the Adaptoid in it. He turned and a metal fist hit him in the face, Bucky felt blood leave his mouth as he fell backwards. The Adaptoid walked toward him and he glanced from the Adaptoid to the open tube. Bucky crawled away from the advancing Adaptoid and he touched the wall with is shoulders and he stood to his feet.

The Adaptoid swung at him, Bucky dodged and its hand went into the wall with a loud crunch. Bucky used the opening and hit the Adaptoid in the ribs with his metal hand. He dodged another punch and he went down to his knee and kicked the Adaptoid away and it stumbled toward the tube. Bucky paused and he acted and he hit the Adaptoid in the face and he kicked it toward the tube. The Adaptoid landed in the tube and it quickly got back out of it. Bucky cursed under his breath and he ducked a punch and its foot hit him in the gut, making him stumble away. The Adaptoid grabbed Bucky and threw him across the room, he smacked into the wall and hit the floor with a heavy thud. He groaned and coughed.

He looked over at the Adaptoid and it walked toward him, not quickly either it was as if it wanted to take its time. Bucky pushed himself off the ground and got to his feet, he sighed and grimaced as his muscles strained in his leg around his wound. He took a deep breath and he ran forward and ducked a punch and hit it in the chest. He spun around and his leg hit it in the face. Bucky hit it two more times in the gut with quick jabs and he pulled his metal arm back and he hit the Adaptoid as hard as he could. His metal hand went through its chest and came out the other end. He pulled it out and he saw that the inner wires of the Adaptoid flickered. Bucky at least made a little progress.

The Adaptoid blocked three more strikes and hit him in the face, sending him to the floor. The Adaptoid leaned down and grabbed Bucky and threw him across the room and he hit the floor and rolled and hit the wall. Bucky sighed and he looked at the Adaptoid and he closed his eyes. He was tired of this, the Adaptoid was pissing him off. He stood and he lightly growled through the pain from his leg; it was getting worse. The Adaptoid ran forward and hit Bucky in the gut and kicked him into the wall. Bucky felt the force of the kick and the stopping power of the wall and he fell forward and a metal fist hit him in the face and he fell backwards and hit the floor.

Bucky coughed and he could taste the bitterness of his blood in his mouth and he felt the Adaptoid grab his foot. Bucky looked and he was dragged across the room and it pulled him to his feet. It looked at him and tilted its head. Bucky swung at it and it easily blocked his attack and hit him in the gut, making his muscles clench and strain themselves as he coiled up in pain. The Adaptoid kicked him away and he landed in the tube and he was dazed and the Adaptoid walked over and hit the button to close it.

Bucky widened his eyes as the metal doors closed and he could only see out of the small glass window for his face. He put his metal hand on the metal and he felt ice air and what felt like water form around him. He gritted his teeth and he yelled in pain as he was being frozen. His metal hand scrapped against the metal where Niko had made fingernail marks. Bucky held his breath as he felt the cold travel from his hand to his chest and his feet to his waist. He groaned in pain and he forcefully exhaled and his breath was vapor. He kept his eyes open and he gritted his teeth. He was not going to be frozen again, never again. He felt the burning pain and he closed his eyes and he fought to move his hands.

They wouldn't respond at first, then he got them to slightly move. He groaned in pain and he felt a tear flow down his cheek and it froze. He had his eyes slammed shut and he tried to move again. He got his hand to move to the metal doors and he didn't have any air left in his lungs. He had felt this before, but he never had a reason to not go. He thought about Hill and he saw her smiling at him, he was sitting at the restaurant that he took her to and how her hair wasn't down. He almost felt like smiling, she knew he loved it when her hair was down. He thought harder and he saw her lying next to him in his Quinjet and her body was entwined with his and the sun was starting to rise. He could feel her warm smooth skin against his, he felt her lips on his, her subtle breath against his face, her eyes. His eyes shot open and he yelled in pain as he moved his hands and he grabbed the ends of the door and he pulled them open. He yelled with all the energy he had left and he pulled the door open and he saw the Adaptoid turn to look at him.

Bucky came out of the tube and he grabbed the Adaptoid and he was still yelling as he punched it in the face over and over. He turned it around and he kicked it into the tube. He grabbed the doors and slammed them together and the Adaptoid froze and it stopped moving. Bucky was breathing heavily and he could feel his lungs burning from the warm air filling them. He pulled the doors open and he punched the Adaptoid in the face and it exploded into shards of ice. Bucky sighed as he watched the frozen metal body hit the floor and break into chunks.

Bucky stepped away from it and he turned toward the door, he needed to get back up to the main floor.

Steve ducked a punch and he hit the Adaptoid in the ribs and he ran into it with his shield and it flew away from him. The Adaptoid hit the floor and slid through the two large wooden doors and stopped in the next room. Steve could hear the generators roaring loudly and he ran forward. He entered the room and he looked around for the Adaptoid, but it wasn't on the floor. He turned and a metal hand hit him in the face. Steve came back and hit it in the chest, denting the metal and sending it into the wall. The Adaptoid lunged forward from the wall and grabbed him and threw him across the room and he was heading for a wall. Steve put up his shield and he went through the wall and he landed in another room. Steve sighed as he slowly stood to his feet.

He saw a cot by the wall and an entire wall with pictures on it. He looked at them and he saw that they were pictures of Bucky and Natasha. There was a map with sightings and he saw in big red letters: _WE will ALL PAY in the END, N.C._

N.C.? Steve widened his eyes _Niko._ He heard movement behind him and he stopped the Adaptoid from hitting him, he deflected a punch with his shield and hit the Adaptoid in the gut and he kicked it through the hole in the wall, it landed back in the room with the generators. Steve climbed through the hole and placed his feet on the floor. The Adaptoid looked at a generators and ran over and grabbed one and threw it at Steve. Steve dove out of the way and the generator hit the wall and all of its gas spilled out onto the floor. Steve stood and he ran at the Adaptoid, it hit him away and grabbed another generator and held it above its head and threw it at him.

Steve dove forward and rolled while sliding across the floor. The gas spilled out and it poured over the walls and the floor. The Adaptoid looked around and at all of the gasoline and it looked at Steve. The Adaptoid made its arm complete metal and it scrapped its arm across it and sparks flew off of it and down toward the gasoline. Steve's eyes widened and he saw the sparks hit the gasoline and a loud whoosh! And fire spread throughout the room. Steve rolled out of the way of the flames and they licked his boots and he came up and hit the Adaptoid in the chest. Steve ducked a punch and blocked another. He missed one and it hit him in the ribs. Steve felt all the air from his lungs leave him and the Adaptoid grabbed him and threw him down the hall. Steve stopped and his vision was blurry and the Adaptoid ran over and grabbed him and threw him back into the main entryway.

Steve hit the floor and he saw Bucky's head coming into view from him climbing the stairs.

Bucky saw Steve lying on the floor and he looked at him alarmed and he almost ran at him and he heard Yelena say something. "Do it" was what he heard Natasha say. He looked and Yelena grabbed a gun from the floor and pointed it at Natasha, who was lying on the floor. Bucky reached for his other knife on his lower back and he grabbed it and threw it at Yelena.

Yelena was about to pull the trigger when a knife hit her in the shoulder and she looked over and fired at Bucky. Bucky got hit in the shoulder and he saw the Adaptoid grab Steve and throw him through the main doors and out of the Mansion. Then an explosion came and fire burst through the weak wooden walls and engulfed the main entry way and Bucky felt a surge and all the power turned off. Bucky saw the hidden door start to close and he ran forward and put his hands forward and he placed his back to the other side that it would close with and he held back the heavy door. He gritted his teeth as he fought the heavy door trying to slam shut, but he wouldn't allow. He looked over at Natasha and he saw her tackled Yelena to the floor. He looked at the main entry way and the fire was spreading, he felt his right hand start to shake as he held the door at bay.

Steve landed in the gravel and he saw the Adaptoid jumping toward him. Steve moved and he got out of the way of its fists. He deflected an attack from the Adaptoid and he punched the shield and it hit the Adaptoid with added force, sending it across the gravel and rolled and hit an abandoned car. Steve threw his shield as he ran forward and it hit the Adaptoid and it flew back to him. Steve caught it and put it back on his arm and he brought his knee up and hit the Adaptoid in the gut. The Metal dented slightly and he jumped and back kicked it. The Adaptoid hit the car door and it bent inward. Steve needed to end this as soon as possible and he saw the opportunity and he threw his shield and it longed itself into the Adaptoid's chest. Steve sprinted forward and he jumped and kicked the edge of the shield and pushed it further through. The shoulders up was cut in half. The Adaptoid's very top fell to the ground and Steve moved his forearm and the shield launched toward him and attached itself to it. Steve heard another explosion and he looked at the Mansion and flames were coming out of the windows and the entire left side of the mansion was up in flames. The outer left was beginning to burn, Steve's eyes widened and he ran toward the long stair case that led to the doors.

Natasha flew off of Yelena and landed on her back, Yelena stood and looked at the ceiling and it was smoking "Well isn't that unfortunate"

Natasha got to her feet and Yelena looked at her "We're just going to keep going Natalia, either we die from exhaustion or one of us kills the other, and by the way you look, you'll die first."

Natasha glanced down at her shoulder and leg, which were covered in blood, she closed her eyes. Yelena was right, she wouldn't be able to beat her fighting like she usually did. She needed to fight differently and then the idea hit her. She opened her eyes and looked at Yelena "Well I know how to fight like someone who you've never truly studied"

Yelena frowned at her "And who would that be"

"The man I love" Natasha said and she pressed the large button on the watch and the hologram shield came to life.

Yelena frowned "I can beat him to"

Natasha ran forward and she didn't try to hit low like she usually would, she was going to do her best to fight like Steve. Yelena threw a punch and Natasha dodged it and brought the shield down and hit Yelena in the chest. She stumbled back and Natasha ran and jumped through the air and kicked her. Yelena fell backwards and hit the floor and she stood and ran at Natasha. Natasha saw what she was going to do, Yelena went to hit low and Natasha blocked the punch and head butted her and turned and kicked her with a back kick like she had seen Steve done numerous times before.

Yelena fell back and hit the wall, Yelena glared at her "changing a fighting style won't save you"

Natasha smirked when she ducked a punch and hit low and she felt Yelena's rib break as she hit her with the hologram shield. Yelena's eyes widened and she put her hand to her side and grimaced in pain. Natasha ran at her and jumped and wrapped her legs around her and used her weight and momentum to pull her down, flipping her. Yelena hit the floor and she got back up and Natasha smacked her in the face with the hologram shield. Yelena couldn't counter her, whenever she thought that she was going to do one of her moves she did Steve's. Whenever she thought she was going to attack her like Steve, she hit her low. Yelena hit the floor and a pistol was directly in front of her. She grabbed it and turned over while firing at Natasha. Natasha raised the shield and the bullets clanged against it. Yelena cursed and looked up at the ceiling and how the flames were starting to leak through, she fired three shots and the flames touched the air and the untouched wood on the ceiling engulfed in flames. Natasha looked up and the ceiling cracked and snapped, a part of it fell away and swung down at her.

Yelena smirked as Natasha put the shield up and it hit her. She flew back and hit the wall and the large piece of wood landed on her, pinning her to the floor. Natasha's vision was blurry and dark and she saw Yelena's outline running away.

Yelena saw Bucky holding the door open and she tackled him out of the way and they both lane dint he main entryway and the door slammed shut. Yelena stood and looked at Bucky and she saw Steve running into the room "Thanks boys"

Steve looked at her and then at Bucky and then the door. His eyes widened and Yelena ran past him and he didn't care to follow. Bucky got to his feet and looked at the wall were the door would have been if it was still open. Bucky stood and stomped toward the door "No, No, NO!" he smacked the door with his metal hand and it made a large crack go up the wall.

Steve ran forward and he pulled Bucky out of the way and he smacked into the wall with his shield and he grunted and did it again as he saw no results. Steve felt his heart rate climbing and his mind was racing "No" he said as he smacked into the wall again. Bucky had his hands on his legs and he was breathing heavily. Steve continued to smack into the wall and it made the crack bigger, but still no result of it giving. Steve stepped away from the wall and his hand went to his head. He yelled loudly in frustration and he smacked the wall five more times as hard as he could and he was yelling as he did. "I WILL NOT LOSE HER AGAIN!"

Bucky walked forward "Steve"

Steve looked back at him "You help me with this door"

Bucky looked at him "We need power to open it"

Steve yelled in frustration and smacked the wall and it crumbled and a small console was hidden behind the cracked wood. Bucky saw it and he walked forward and he pulled the cracked wood away and he saw the console that would allow it to open. Bucky looked at Steve "I have an idea, but you have to be fast"

Steve nodded and he saw Bucky flex his hand and he placed it on the console and shocked it. The door opened and slid back and Bucky looked at Steve and he gritted his teeth "Go!"

Steve put the shield on his back and ran through the door and into the training room. He saw that the flames were all over the room and he saw a large piece of ceiling and he saw Natasha lying under it with her legs pinned. He ran through the flames and there was a small space that was untouched by fire and he looked frantically at Natasha. Natasha looked at him "Steve?" she asked slipping in and out of consciousness. Steve moved and he grabbed the edges of the large piece of ceiling and dead lifted it and he groaned as he lifted it up high.

Bucky saw the door shift and start tom close then stop, he knew that the power was failing "STEVE HURRY!"

Steve moved and rested the ceiling on his shoulders and he pulled Natasha out from under it and the ceiling hit the floor with a loud smack. He had to grab his shield and he blocked an explosion of fire and he bent down and picked her up. He had her resting in his arms and on his shield and he turned toward the exit and ran. He saw that the door was closing and he ran through it "Let's go" He ordered

Bucky took his hand off the console and ran after them. They ran down the hallway as the fire became too wild and engulfed the remaining wood and the flames exploded forward and they ran from it. They exited the Mansion and they jumped down the set of stairs that led to the doors and a large wave of fire followed them. Bucky landed and rolled across the gravel from the shockwave and Steve stumbled and fell to his knees, but he didn't drop Natasha.

Bucky got to his feet and looked at the Mansion as it burned to the ground, Steve stood and Natasha was safe in his arms and they both looked at the Mansion. Bucky walked over and stood next to him "I always hated this place"

Steve chuckled "I spent half a day in there and I hate it"

"Try seventy years" Bucky said nodding

"Try being frozen for seventy years" Steve countered

"Good one"

Steve looked at Bucky and they were both covered in soot and sweat "It's good to see you Buck"

"You to punk"

Steve smiled and they turned away from the burning mansion and walked toward the Quinjets. Bucky followed them to the base of the ramp to Clint's "You're not coming back?"

Steve turned and Natasha was still in his arms "Not yet, I have to return this to a certain archer"

Bucky nodded "Ok, tell him I said hi, I'll be looking for you at the facility"

"You can count on it"

Bucky nodded "Good"

He walked toward his own Quinjet and he smiled he felt every step and his whole body ached. He walked up the ramp and he closed it and sat down in the pilot seat. He took a deep breath and he closed his eyes, he wanted to go home and he smiled with the thought that he had a place to call home.

Steve had set Natasha on a large crate and he started the Quinjet, he had it hover into the sky and he had the auto-pilot fly towards Clint's farm. He turned around and he walked back over to Natasha, he placed the shield on the floor and he took her hand in his and put his other hand on the side of her face. He smiled at her and his eyes were full of tears, he thought he had lost her, but he hadn't. Steve leaned own and kissed her on the forehead. He leaned away and her eyes were open and she gave him a small smile "Hi" she said softly

"Hi" he responded smiling at her.

"I owe you"

Steve shook his head "It's what partners do"

Natasha closed her eyes and smiled at the words "I love you Steve" she said lightly rubbing her thumb over his hand. Steve smiled at her and he kissed her "And I love you Nat"

Natasha smiled at him "At least the Quinjet isn't damaged"

Steve nodded "Well at least that damn mansion is burning to the ground"

"You should have taken a picture of it"

Steve shook his head "No need to think back to those memories, I want to remember the one that we make now"

Natasha smiled at him again "I could go for that"

Steve chuckled and he kissed her again. Their lisp came apart and Steve rested his head on her arm and she rubbed her hand through his hair. She liked this moment and she wished that she would dream of this later. The quietness and the feeling of Steve next to her and the feeling her heart beating steadily. Not a worry in the world.


	23. Epilogue Part 1

**Author's Note: Here is the Epilogue that you all deserve, again thank you all for reading my story or stories if you've followed me from the beginning. It's been a bumpy ride. One more chapter to go!**

 _ **Steve**_

The sun was just starting to touch the edges of the horizon and the cold October air had made the grass looked white from the frost. Steve was lying on his back, he was still covered in soot and dirt, he didn't clean up once they had gotten to Clint's farm. He just collapsed, Natasha was lying next to him, and she had two bandages on her shoulder and leg. Her head was lying next to Steve's shoulder and her hair covered the pillow and the soft ends touched Steve's shoulder. Steve slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times and he remembered where they were. He swallowed and glanced at Natasha, she had her face toward him and her eyes were closed. Steve looked down and her leg was wrapped around his and she had his arm within hers. She was snuggled up next to him and he watched as she slowly breathed.

Steve closed his eyes and he let a soft sigh escape his lips, he opened them and he looked back at Natasha and her eyes were beginning to open. Steve turned slightly and she blinked, still feeling tired she took a few more blinks. "Good Morning" Steve said softly

Natasha put her forehead to his shoulder "Morning."

Steve reached his arm around and pulled her on top of him. Natasha wasn't complaining of where he moved her, he was giving off heat and now she was getting the full treatment of it. Natasha put her hands on his chest and slightly pushed herself up so she could talk to him. She looked around "We should have cleaned up before we feel asleep"

Steve sighed "Probably, well our clothes are torn and dirty"

"Yes they are and Clint is going to shoot us once he finds out we made a mess on the bed" she said looking at the large black marks on the pillows.

"I could go for no clothes" Steve said while giving her a small smile and he looked embarrassed.

Natasha looked at him "really, you're going to try to say that without turning red?"

Steve shrugged "I try"

Natasha smiled and chuckled softly "Well you're lucky that I find your nervousness handsome"

Steve moved his hands up her sides and rested them on her waist "Is that all you find about me?

Natasha felt his hands move slightly and she felt his hand grab her ass, she took a breath and she felt her heart rate increase. "No"

"Then what else to find about me?"

Natasha felt his hand grab her ass again and she felt her mouth become slightly dry "I find that you drive me crazy" she said closing her eyes.

Steve almost frowned "What kind of crazy?"

"You… can you stop grabbing my ass every time I try to tell you something" she said as she felt his hand grab her again.

Steve smirked "Maybe"

Natasha went to speak and he grabbed her ass again and she looked at him "Ok, Rogers"

Steve moved his hands away once she said Rogers, Natasha smirked "Thank you"

She suddenly wanted him to grab her ass again, she didn't ask though. She looked at Steve "Are you happy I'm in this room right now?"

Steve nodded "Yes, I like being able to put my arms around you, I like being able to touch you"

Natasha looked at him slyly "How would you touch me?"

Steve looked at her and he became red again, Natasha giggled "Come on Rogers, how would you touch me?"

Steve took a breath and he spoke "I would take you head in my hands" he said and his hands lightly touched her head. Natasha looked at him, and he continued "I would rub my cheek against you cheek" he did so and Natasha looked at him "Keep talking" she said softly

"I would wrap my arms around you and hold you close" he did so and Natasha swallowed, she felt her body becoming warm "Would you kiss me?"

Steve nodded "I would, I would put my lips your cheek and kiss your lips" they kissed and Natasha felt herself becoming weightless, she gave a slightly moan "What else?"

Steve flipped her over and he was on top of her "I would kiss down your body" he placed his lips on her soft neck and down to her collar bone. He kissed down her chest and he kissed her stomach. Natasha moaned as she felt his hands grab her breasts and lightly squeeze them. "I'd put my mouth on you, I'd taste you" he said and she felt his lips touched the wetness between her legs. She exhaled and moaned softly, Steve grabbed the edges on her pants and pulled them down. Natasha still had her panties on, and Steve removed those as well and his mouth went back down there and he tasted her. Natasha gasped as she felt his tongue and she ran her hand through his hair. Steve came back up "I'd…"

"Just kiss me Rogers"

Steve moved his hands up her arms and rubbed her body as they kissed passionately. Natasha moved him onto his back and he looked up at her. She looked at him and she sat comfortably on his waist "You know, for someone who doesn't do this a lot, you are pretty good"

Steve smirked and turned red again "I find it easy to do when I'm with you"

Natasha smirked, she leaned down and gave him a soft tender kiss, her hands moved down his chest and she unbuckled his belt. She leaned back up and she pulled the belt away from his pants and she took a deep breath and she got off of him and he pushed down his pants. Natasha could see his erection pressed tightly against his boxers and she put her hand on him. Steve took a breath and he looked at her "Come here"

Natasha took her hand off of his erection and he pulled her close, he moved her slightly and he kissed her deeply and Natasha felt his tongue dance with hers. The feeling of his arms around her made her feel free, the feeling of having loving arms around her, she didn't want to lose it. Steve moved her onto her back and he was on top of her and he leaned back and he lowered his boxers and his cock smacked against her stomach. Natasha gasped slightly as she felt his warm and stiff cock against her skin. Steve leaned down and kissed her stomach and he moved up. He kissed her breasts and he sat her up and took her shirt off, Natasha tossed the shirt across the room and she unclipped her bra and it let if fall away.

Steve cupped her supple breast in his hand, he lightly squeezed it and he lightly brushed her nipple with his thumb. Natasha smiled as it tickled and she felt his mouth go around her breast and she inhaled with a slight gasp as his tongue moved around her nipple. She felt his lips move up to her neck, she moaned softly as his hands moved around her. Natasha pulled him up and she kissed him hungrily. They came apart for air and she looked at him "This is another way you drive me crazy"

Steve gave her a small smile and he turned red again, Natasha giggled as he blushed "Even now you still get that nervous"

Steve chuckled and he kissed her on the cheek and he kissed her soft lips. Natasha felt his cock rub against her vagina and she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in. Steve put himself inside her and she moaned as she felt his slowly enter her. She gasped and their lips came apart "Shit" she said through an exhale

Steve chuckled "language"

Natasha laughed well when I said the last first time we came her that you don't like that kind of language, you looked at him and said 'you know what Romanoff'"

Steve smiled "I did"

Natasha looked up at him "What did you want me to know right in that moment?"

Steve looked at her and he put his hand on the side of her face, he looked into her brilliant emerald eyes and he spoke "I wanted to tell you that I loved you"

Natasha looked at him "Even when you saw me with Bruce, even at the party when you told him to go for it?"

Steve didn't know she had heard him say that, he nodded "Even then"

"When did you start…?"

"Liking you?" he finished for her

"Yeah" she said softly

"A few missions before we saved Sitwell"

"How many is a few?"

He smiled and blushed "About twenty"

Natasha smirked "We've done thirty missions together"

Steve nodded "I know"

Natasha kissed him, she felt his arms go around her and he moved his hips and she felt him go deeper and she moaned. Steve smiled at her and he increased his speed. Natasha pulled him close and she felt his lips on her neck as he held her close. Natasha moaned as he went deeper and deeper with every thrust. Steve flipped onto his back and she placed her hands on his chest and moved up and down on him. She felt him slip in and out of her and she saw his blue pools staring up at her and she saw complete love in them, they gave her a feeling of comfort and acceptance. She leaned down and kissed him as he moved his hands over her body and she loved it when he felt every part of her.

 _ **Clint**_

Clint opened his eyes and he could smell someone cooking in the kitchen. He blinked as the sunlight hit his face, temporary blinding him. He reached his hand over and he touched Laura on the arm. Clint frowned and he sat up, Laura was still asleep next to him, who was cooking. Clint slowly climbed out of bed and he walked down the hallway. He checked Cooper and Lila's rooms, but they were still asleep. Clint began walking down the stairs, he skipped the one he knew would creak loudly if he stepped on it.

Clint made it to the ground floor and he walked around the corner and he saw Steve and Natasha cooking breakfast. Clint was used to seeing Steve cooking, but Natasha was helping him. They were dirty and their clothes were tor in places. Clint watched as Natasha flipped the hash browns and she leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek. Clint would have fainted if he hadn't known about their relationship months ago. He coughed and Natasha looked over at him "Morning Clint" she said and she continued cooking.

"You're back"

Steve looked at him this time "Yeah, and sorry that we're a mess"

Clint didn't care about that, at least they were home safe "So is that just for you two or for all of us?"

"Just for us, we have to leave" Natasha said as she put the hash browns on the plate to her left.

"Going back to the Facility?"

"Yep" Natasha said as she put butter on two pieces of toast.

Clint looked at them both "So are you two…?"

Natasha leaned over and kissed Steve on the lips and she looked at him intently, that answered Clint's question. "When?"

"Uh about a few days ago" Steve said

"So was just a kiss or was it…"

Natasha looked at Clint "You don't want to know"

Clint nodded "Yeah I bet, wait were did this happen?" He asked frowning

Steve looked at Natasha and she spoke "In your secret room in the building over the hill"

Clint widened his eyes "Oh, well that will be your guys place when you stay here"

"You're kicking us out of the house" Natasha said

Clint laughed "Uh no, it's just I don't think we're going to have a guest room very long in the coming years."

Natasha looked at him as she let Steve put eggs on the plate "Why is that?"

Clint looked at both of them "You two are looking at a dad of four"

Steve frowned "But you have three…Oh" he caught himself

Clint nodded "Yeah, just found out yesterday"

Natasha smiled at him "Well congratulations"

Clint smiled "Thanks, well anything else I need to know?"

Steve and Natasha both looked at each other "No" they said in unison

Clint looked at them both "Ok, well I'm going back to bed, I will see you guys soon, Laura wants me to go back to work"

Steve actually smiled "Thank you"

Clint looked at him "What?"

Natasha looked at Steve a well, Steve looked at both of them "It's just nice to have two people there with me now"

Clint smiled "Thanks, oh more than just me will be there, Stark is back to"

Steve nodded "Good, we need him"

Clint clearly saw that Steve wasn't entirely enthusiastic about Stark being there, but he did know that Steve meant what he said. Natasha brought her plate to the table and she took a seat "Well see you later then"

Clint looked at both of them and he saw that they wanted him to leave, he smiled "At least we're back to this"

Clint walked back towards the stairway and he stopped as he reached the steps and he smirked and shook his head, he walked up the stairs and skipped the open that squeaks. He made it to his bedroom and he climbed into bed and Laura was slightly awake and she placed her hand on his shoulder "What was it?"

"It was Steve and Natasha, their making breakfast then leaving"

Laura sighed "Oh, did you…?" She asked as she almost sat up.

"Yep they know"

"Even about that they are the godparents to this one?"

Clint looked at her "When did you decide this?"

"Last night"

Clint sighed "I didn't know, I'll tell them when I see them again"

Laura nodded "Ok, I think it's going to be a Boy"

Clint chuckled "Already, how?"

Laura shook her head "I just know"

Clint looked at her "Ok then, I think it's a girl"

Laura chuckled "You're never right"

Clint kissed her "I know"

Laura laughed "well it would be nice to sleep in a little"

"If anyone gets to sleep in it's you"

Laura sighed "And so it begins"

"What?" he asked looking at her

"From the day you find out about the baby till the day that they are finally here, you spoil me"

Clint kissed her again "I spoil you all the time"

Laura giggled as he kissed her neck "You don't have to"

"It's part of the job description, and it's one of my favorite things to do"

Laura smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close, she closed her eyes and she fell asleep with the tickling feeling of his breath brushing against her hair.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky walked down the hallway that led to his quarters on the Helicarrier. He was limping slightly, but he had patched himself up before, he was used to it. He made it to the door and he opened it, he walked in and he dropped the duffle bag he was carrying around his shoulder and he locked the door. He walked forward and he saw Hill asleep on his bed, he paused and looked at her. He smiled at how peaceful she was, he bent down and he untied his boots and he pulled his feet out of them. He grimaced slightly as his thigh ached. He took a breath and he reached over and unclipped the buckles to his vest and he let it fall to the floor.

He pulled his black shirt off and he slightly groaned as he felt his ribs ache. Hill opened her eyes to the sound of him groaning slightly and she saw that he had bruises all over his body, his ribs looked the worst, they were a dark purple with yellow around the edges. He had a cut on his face and his nose had blood under it slightly, it was dried blood and a thin layer, he clearly cleaned it off as much as he could. She climbed out of the bed "Bucky!" she exclaimed in horror at his injuries. He put out a hand "I'm ok, just careful where you put your hands"

Hill took his hands in hers and she saw that his metal arm had black smeared over it with small cuts. She looked at his face "Your nose"

"It got broke, don't worry, its healed now. Actually it's the only part of my body that's healed right now" he grimaced as she walked him over to the bed. Bucky sat down and he never felt like he needed a soft bed till now. Hill looked at him and sat next to him. "You guys stop her"

"Well she got away, and the mansion burned down."

"Well at least you're ok"

Bucky chuckled "Well I have to be ok, or you would kill me"

Hill smirked "Do you need anything?"

Bucky shook his head and he slightly winced as he laid back into the mattress and he swept his legs over the bed and laid down, he placed his head onto his large pillow and his head sunk down into it. Hill laid next to him, he looked at her. He took her hand in his and kissed it "This is all I need, and sleep"

Hill smiled and she looked at his ribs again "You need any pain meds?"

"Drugs don't work on me remember, serum thing"

"Right, well can I?"

Bucky chuckled and he grimaced "Yes, don't make me laugh, it hurts to laugh"

Hill nodded and she placed her head softly on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. Bucky closed his eyes and he basked in the warmth of the bed and he opened them. He looked at Hill, she looked at him "So when do you want to get married?"

"I haven't really thought about it lately" Hull said

Bucky chuckled and he grimaced "Damn it, me neither"

Hill gave him a sympathetic smile, he sighed. "Well if you allow me a days of sleep, we can go to a court house for all I care"

Hill laughed this time "I don't think the court house would like you very much"

Bucky sighed "Good point"

Hill exhaled and she closed her eyes, he was warm. She felt a little less stressed with him next to her. Bucky looked up at the ceiling blankly and he could feel her hand lightly moving across his chest. He glanced down at her and he smiled, they both closed their eyes and fell asleep next to each other.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Two Weeks Later…_

It had been two weeks since he had watched the Mansion burn to the ground. Yelena was unable to be found, typical. This was exactly like Niko, show up then disappear just as quickly as they appeared. He was sitting in his office, which was repaired now, well the entire facility was repaired. He had to admit Stark could make anything go by fast, except for the reports that was on his desk.

Steve glanced away from the computer screen and he looked at the stack of reports, he sighed and looked back at the screen. He heard the door starting to open and he clicked off what he was doing, he watched the file disappear and he looked at who had entered his office. He saw Stark walking toward him, he sighed and he sat back. He stood "Tony"

Tony put his hand up "It's weird to be hearing you call me Tony"

Steve shrugged "well sorry, just thank you for coming when it seemed that this place wasn't going to make it" he said looking around

Tony shrugged "Well it sure beat what I was doing at the tower"

Steve frowned "You're still using it?"

Tony looked at him in surprise "Well it is my building, plus Pepper doesn't like experiments in the house, so"

"Well are you staying?" Steve asked putting his hands on his waist.

"Yeah, at least for a little, I left and look what happened. Hey listen sorry about the assistant, I didn't…"

Steve smiled and stopped him "Its ok Tony, even you couldn't have known she was a Black Widow"

Tony nodded "Yeah that's the part that I'm still trying to believe"

Steve chuckled "Me to, I thought there was only one"

Tony chuckled "Well I see that one is giving you the do me eyes. You did do that right?"

Steve sighed "Yes I think it's obvious to everyone and not to mention Bucky told everyone that we had a relationship before this"

Tony nodded "Yeah the memory thing is strange, I literally thought she was going for Bruce"

Steve nodded "She did, and well Banner made his choice" he gave a sad smile

"Hey I'm sure he is on a beach with an umbrella drink and hot babes all around" Tony said

Steve chuckled "I'm trying to picture Bruce with sunglasses on"

Tony chuckled "How about Hulk with sunglasses on?"

Steve pictured it and laughed "It's good to see you Tony"

Tony nodded "Well it's time to get back to work, or what is that we do here again?"

"So far waiting for something to happen, I'm just happy to have a few more recruits for the team"

"Well I'm a veteran" Tony said turning toward the door.

Steve smirked "See you later"

Tony nodded and left the office and Steve placed his hands on his desk and he exhaled tiredly. He had spent the last week going through paper work. He needed to get out, he could go for some lunch, and he just needed to ask his favorite spy if she wanted to come along. Steve looked at the pile of reports and he shrugged, he could finish them later. He walked out of the office and he passed a few personnel on his way to the quarters. He walked past the medical bay and he saw Morse standing there with her skin looking pale and dark rings under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, then again she was shot in the gut.

Steve moved on down the hallway that led to the quarters, he passed Sam's and Rhodey's before he came to his own. He opened the door and he walked into the dark room, he got to his dresser and he looked at all the things he had spread around on it. He grabbed a piece of paper that he saved for someone, he needed to hold up his end of the deal. He turned to leave the room and he stepped out and Sam was standing against the wall, he seemed to be waiting for him. Sam pushed off from the wall "Steve"

Steve stopped and he turned toward him "What is it Sam?"

Sam sighed and he tilted his head slightly "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not trusting Natasha, not trusting your judgement. It won't happen again"

Steve gave him a comforting smile "You just spoke your opinion, and apology accepted"

Sam smiled and he slightly licked his lips "So where are you headed off to?"

"Just a lunch break"

Sam followed Steve down the hall "Anyone going with you on this lunch date?"

"Maybe"

"Natasha is on the training floor, she is sparring against the robots, and Friday is testing her again"

Steve nodded "Well time to go see if she wants to take a break"

Sam watched as Steve walked on "You two never seem to take a break" he called after him.

Steve made his way back to the other side of the facility. He walked past the long glass paneling that let him look down into the training area. He saw Natasha fighting the sparring robots that Stark had set up. Steve watched as she jumped ont0o one and she flipped it and she came up and kicked one that tried to tackle her away. He walked toward the door and he walked down the stairs that led to the door. He hit the button to make it open and he walked in. The doors closed behind him, he saw Natasha shoot one of the robots in the head as it was on the floor and she put the pistol away and she saw Steve walking toward her.

He was smiling at her "You do know how much those cost right?" he asked

Natasha shrugged "No not really"

"Me either, you ok?"

Natasha smiled "There only robots Rogers"

Steve chuckled, but his face settled back to being serious "I mean are you ok, it's been two weeks since…"

"I found out that I'm not the only Black Widow and the other one almost killed me" she finished for him

Steve looked at her, she sighed "I'm fine, I just want to be more prepared next time"

Steve nodded "Yeah, well you don't have to do anything alone"

Natasha smirked "I know, just I need to be able to stop by myself if I have to"

Steve nodded "I understand that completely"

Natasha walked up close to him and she looked up into his eyes. "So what is it that you want, Rogers?" she asked smiling

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch with me"

Natasha smiled "I would love to, I do need to change first"

Steve nodded and he took her hand in his "Well get to it"

Natasha gave him a long deep kiss, they came apart and she smiled "I'll be a few minutes"

"I will be in the garage"

Natasha nodded and she kissed him again, this time not wanting to walk away. She reluctantly walked toward the door toward her quarters so she could change into something less tactical.

After a quick refreshment and clean clothes. Natasha was walking toward the garage, she saw Sam walking toward her. She saw that he was looking for her, she almost rolled her eyes as he got close.

"Natasha?" he asked

Natasha stopped and she looked at him "What do you want?" she asked half angry while also half curious. Sam heard her tone and he didn't like it, but he had to expect her to be a little mad at him. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not trusting you or Steve. At least not enough to agree with him"

Natasha actually didn't expect him to say that, she felt a little better that at least she was ok to someone else besides Steve. "I understand not trusting me"

Sam nodded, but Natasha continued "Steve on the other hand, I would have thought that you would have been on his side the entire time, but you weren't. In the end you figured it out that you need to work with the others and some trust is needed. Look even Steve doesn't trust people that much, but he trusts them enough"

Sam nodded "Well when the next things that come around that tries to tear us apart, I won't choose the other way"

Natasha nodded and began to walk away, he called after her "I hope you can do the same"

Natasha looked back at him "So do I"

Sam nodded and he watched her walk away, he took a deep breath and he decided that he would go find Morse.

Steve was standing next to his Harley when he saw Natasha walking toward him, he gave her a smile and she smiled back, he saw that something was off, but he didn't push it. He grinned at her and held the helmet out to her. Natasha looked at the helmet in Steve's hands, she sighed "Again?"

Steve nodded, she sighed and took the helmet out of his hands and she placed it on her head. "Happy now?" she asked

Steve nodded "Very"

Natasha rolled her eyes and she smirked at him as he climbed onto the Harley. She followed suit and climbed on behind him, her hands moved to his sides and wrapped around his waist. Steve looked back at her "You good?"

Natasha gave him a nod and it felt weird with a helmet on, her head felt off balance. That soon went away when they got moving down the road toward New York City. Steve took a right and he smiled, he truly felt like he could do anything. He took in a deep breath and he exhaled completely relaxed. They were in the city in about forty-five minutes. The streets of New York were busy as usual and as usual the people of New York went about their day not even knowing about the attack on the Avenger's facility. Steve was at least happy about that, the less attention that they got from the press was good. Steve didn't have anything against the press, he just found them very unhelpful for his job, so the less he had to deal with it the better.

They came to Natasha's favorite Diner and Steve stopped the Harley and he let the engine die and he looked back at Natasha "I hope you're hungry and you didn't just come along to get out of the facility."

"It's a bit of both, you forgot the third option"

Steve nodded "And what would that be?"

Natasha pulled the helmet off her head and she felt normal again, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Just to spend time with the man I love"

Steve smiled "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you given any thought about going to look for Bruce again?"

Natasha honestly hadn't really thought about Bruce that much. Even though she cared about him very much, she now understood why he left and it was what Steve had said at the farm. He even warned her that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her. Maybe not in those words, but the way he acted was enough to give her that vibe. She looked at Steve "No, if he comes back then yay and old friend"

"Old friend"

Natasha nodded "Just a friend"

Steve nodded and he climbed off the Harley "Well should we eat?"

"I'm famished"

She followed Steve into the Diner and they took a seat by the window and they ordered their drinks. Steve took a sip of his pop when the waitress came back for their orders. Natasha let him order. "I will have the number eight, and she will have the number six, just the sandwich and fries she doesn't like carrots"

The waitress smiled and walked away, Natasha gave him a small smile "Again you knew what I wanted"

Steve chuckled "You always get the same thing"

Natasha smiled "You do to you know"

Steve looked at her "They have a good steak"

Natasha smiled at him, she looked at his smile and he was actually having fun. She knew that he hadn't had a whole lot of fun for the past few months. She was happy that he was finding some now. "So what are we doing after lunch?" she asked putting her hand under her chin.

Steve smiled and he looked at the table "Going back to the facility"

Natasha had to admit she was a little disappointed, but she understood "Ok, well at least you got me out of there for a few hours"

Steve smiled at her "Anytime"

Natasha chuckled and she took a sip of her water.

 _ **Sam**_

He found Morse in her quarters, he had knocked on the door and it opened for him. He walked in and Morse turned around from her bed and looked at Sam. "Wilson"

Sam slightly frowned and he looked at her, she still looked pale and her eyes were dark. She had a bag on her bed. He looked at it "Where are you going?"

Morse looked at the bag on the bed "I'm leaving" she said softly

Sam took a step forward "What? Why?"

Morse turned her back on him and she put her hands on the bag and she lightly moved her hand over the fabric. She closed her eyes "I can't stay here"

"So are you going to the Helicarrier?"

Morse didn't look at him "No"

"Home?"

"Yeah"

Sam nodded and he frowned "Where is that exactly?"

Morse took a breath and spoke "Seattle"

Sam's eyes widened "The other side of the country, does Fury have something going on there?"

Morse turned back toward him and she sat on the bed "No I resigned, I'm going home. I'm done"

Sam blinked and frowned "That's it, you're done?"

Morse looked up from the floor and looked at him "Yeah, I'm done"

"So you mess up and then you leave"

Morse sighed "Yes, and no. I don't know who I am. I used to be sociable, actually have friends, now I am just here and I don't talk to anyone"

"You talk to me"

"Well one person isn't enough and after what I did, they're not going to trust me anymore"

"Steve…"

"Rogers isn't enough, everyone looks at me like I'm evil and I have just as much blame as Belova"

Sam sighed and he leaned against the wall "So you're going home, what are you going to do?"

Morse shrugged "I have no idea, maybe sleep in for once, and get a normal job"

Sam nodded "Yeah I can understand that"

Morse nodded "I will stay in touch with you though, if you want. I mean I understand if you…"

"No, I would like that, it would be nice to have a friend that actually made it out of this job, maybe for some encouragement"

Morse sighed "I need to go, my flight leaves in an hour"

Sam nodded and he walked forward as Morse put the strap of the bag over her shoulder. She held out her hand to him, he paused and he took it with a smile and shook her hand. "It was nice to have met you Sam"

Sam smiled "Likewise"

Morse nodded "Hey if you ever get the chance, or when you finally decide that it's time to stop, come by, I'll make you dinner"

Sam smirked "I would like that"

Morse nodded and she looked at the door "Goodbye Sam"

Sam nodded and walked her out to the hallway. Morse looked at him and smiled and she walked away. Sam watched her walk away and he didn't know why, but his heart hurt a little. He watched as she walked around the corner "Goodbye Bobbi" he whispered.

He took a deep breath and he turned around and walked toward his own quarters, he wanted to be alone at the moment.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was sitting on a stool in Jane's lab, Fury was standing behind Jane and they were both looking at a computer screen. Fury leaned in and pointed at the screen "Right there"

Jane nodded and typed madly on the keyboard "So you're still hung up on Hydra?" she asked

Fury nodded "I'll be hung up on them till they all go away"

Bucky stood up "And they are one of the world's biggest threats"

Jane nodded "Just like Red Room is, um, was" she corrected herself

Fury nodded "I want you to keep an eye out for Yelena as well, I hate it when they go off grid"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a man hunt would it Fury, well in this case a woman hunt" Bucky said

Fury nodded "Point taken, Barnes what are you doing here again. I thought I gave you some time to heal"

Bucky nodded "Oh I'm here just for the socialness, Hill is at the facility and I like the Helicarrier, not to mention I live here, remember?"

Fury nodded "well I guess with you and Hill being together I thought you would stay at her apartment"

Bucky chuckled and he sighed "I don't think I could sit around an apartment and do nothing, at least here I can have some input."

Fury sighed and he looked at Jane and she gave him a nod. Bucky frowned "What, am I not wanted here?"

Fury shook his head "No, just I was thinking about if you should know something"

Bucky looked at both of them "About what?"

Fury's eye line shifted from Bucky to something behind him. "About the fact that I'm still alive"

Bucky turned around at the voice and he saw Coulson standing there and he was smirking. Bucky frowned "Sorry, who are you?"

Coulson smiled "Just an old friend" he gave Fury a little nod.

Bucky held out his hand "Nice to meet you Coulson"

Coulson took his hand and shook it, "I set up the attack on Struker's Hydra base in Sokovia"

Bucky nodded "I was actually there when it happened, I stopped a man who stole a bomb from the place"

Coulson looked surprised and he smiled "Well you learn something new every day, I need to get back to my team, Fury" he said and he walked away.

Bucky turned back toward Fury and Jane "Does everyone else know about this?"

Fury shook his head "No, but I think it's time that they knew"

Bucky nodded "Maybe a little more time"

Fury nodded "Maybe"

Jane looked at both of them "We're not going to tell anyone are we?"

"No" Fury said softly "Hill knows though, so just the people that report directly to me, and that is good enough"

Jane sighed "I guess, well Fury. I will keep you updated on our woman hunt"

Fury nodded, he looked at Bucky "You got any plans for tonight?"

Bucky sighed "No, but tomorrow I'm going shopping for a ring"

Fury nodded "Good luck" he said with a small smirk

Bucky chuckled "Thanks"

 _ **Steve**_

 _Next Morning…_

Steve was walking down the sidewalk and Bucky was walking beside him. Bucky was wearing a red dress shirt and jeans. He had his black wool coat on with black gloves. Steve was glancing at him on occasion. Bucky knew that Steve was staring at him "What?" he asked

Steve shrugged "It's different seeing you in normal clothes"

Bucky chuckled "I have a hard time to, well thanks for coming along"

Steve smiled "Come on you're picking out an engagement ring, and you're my best friend, of course I'm coming along"

Bucky chuckled "Thanks"

"Does it feel weird walking around in public?"

"A little, I think it's the fact of walking past people who have no idea what is going on in the world"

Steve tilted his head "I got used to it, well at least you're not trying to kill me this time"

Bucky looked at him "Yeah, not happy about that"

Steve raised an eyebrow "You haven't seen Skull since that night?"

Bucky shook his head "No, not worth my time. My time should be focused on helping you and S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve sighed "Again it's good to have you back"

"Yeah well I don't feel the same. The guy I used to be wanted different things"

"I know how that feels, I went into the ice and someone else came out"

"Well you're not too different, just different wants"

"Yeah, and what is it you want?"

Bucky sighed "To be honest, just to be happy. I can deal with the people that threaten everyone, even the painful memories, but being happy makes it a little easier"

Steve nodded "Yeah Natasha does that for me"

Bucky looked at him and smiled "It's nice you two found each other, first time and second time. I see that Natasha is happy with you, I'm happy for her"

"Well Hill seems to be the right fit for you"

Bucky smiled and he looked at the ground "She means everything to me"

Steve nodded "yeah I know how that feels"

"Well it looks like we both have someone to come home to"

Steve looked at him "They are home"

"You're damn right"

Steve saw the jewelry store ahead and he looked at Bucky "Well time to get that ring"

Bucky chuckled "I have no idea what I'm looking for"

Steve opened the door for him and followed him in "Ah just pick something that matches them"

Steve waited patiently as Bucky looked over every display case and he looked deeply lost. Steve knew that he wasn't going to be much help, he had his gift for Natasha custom made. He was looking forward to dinner. Hill had invited him and Natasha to dinner. Natasha seemed ok with it, so they made it a double date. Actually Natasha and Hill were at Steve's apartment right now, he hoped that nothing happened. He knew Natasha's personality, but he had no idea how close her and Hill were.

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was sitting on the couch and Hill was sitting in an arm chair and an uncomfortable silence was stewing between them. Natasha honestly didn't know Hill very well, even though she's known her for years, they had never had a normal talk. Well they weren't talking right now either. Hill was holding a cup of water in her hand and she was slowly sipping the water. Natasha took a breath and she decided to go out and try to talk.

"So, you are with Winter Soldier, sorry Bucky" She had to correct herself

Hill nodded and she was surprised that she actually said something to her "and you're with Steve"

Natasha nodded "So what is Bucky like?"

Hill took a breath and set the cup of water on the coffee table. "He is actually a very nice guy"

Natasha sighed "Yeah I wouldn't know"

Hill nodded "yeah when I first met him, I just saw the man that shot Fury"

Natasha didn't really needed to be reminded of him shooting Fury, not to mention shooting her either, but something made her curious "How did you even fall for him?"

Hill shrugged "To be honest at first I hated him, but he seemed lost. He was going through memory lapses and he was deeply affected by it"

"Right, he is slowly getting his entire memory pieced back together"

Hill nodded "Sometime he just leaves and he won't be here for a few minutes, he would be somewhere else"

Natasha knew what that felt like "Well I know how that is"

"So does Steve"

Natasha nodded "yeah, I don't even know why I hated Steve when I first met him"

Hill looked surprised "You hated Steve?"

Natasha sighed "Not really, the first few mission with him were hard, he was put on as my partner and I felt a little hurt because it wasn't Clint"

"Well Clint wasn't in a very good place of mind the first year after Loki got in his head"

Natasha nodded "I understand why Fury did it, but at the time it was annoying. I was dealing with someone who had no idea what cover ops was"

Hill tilted her head "He caught on quick enough"

"Actually he caught on after the second mission"

"Well Cap is a quick learner"

Natasha had to agree with her there "Yeah he is, then came the idea of setting him up with someone" she chucked at her own memory of it.

"Why did you do that?"

"I guess I wanted to get him out of his shell, but he always said no, but a small part of me felt better every time he said no. Then is turned into a thing that I always did, then I told him his nurse neighbor or Sharon, and he dated her for a month after the cemetery"

Hill nodded "I know, he mentioned it. Hey Bucky was a ladies man in the forties"

Natasha chuckled "Yeah, well that's just how it goes. I don't know if I can ever forgive Bucky"

Hill sighed "I hope you can, and so you can get to know Bucky, and not Hydra's version of him. Not the Winter Soldier."

Natasha swallowed and nodded "I want that to happen to"

"Well if you want an overview. Bucky is a very kind, noble person and he always has your back no matter what"

Natasha smirked "Sounds like Steve"

Hill nodded 'They are very alike, but very different at the same time, it's kind of confusing"

Natasha chuckled "Well Steve can be a little stubborn at times"

"Same thing with Bucky"

Natasha sighed "Funny how the two guys from the forties got us to fall for them"

Hill nodded "yeah that's just weird"

Natasha smiled "Well I'm not going to complain, Steve is, he's the man that I love"

Hill nodded "To be honest you are nothing like the stories that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents make up about you"

Natasha sighed "Yeah well like Bucky there are two versions of me, but I'm both of them"

Hill nodded "Too change the subject though, just wanted to add Bucky is awesome in bed"

Natasha laughed "Steve is to, and I'm the first person he's been with"

Hill smiled "So you have him all to yourself"

Natasha smiled "Yeah, I'm starting to remember the first time we did it, and to be honest it felt like he knew what he was doing"

Hill smiled "well he learns fast"

Natasha chuckled "You got that right"

"Well do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah grab two beers"

Hill sighed "Finally, a day off and drinking in the morning"

Natasha laughed as Hill walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab two beers.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was standing behind Bucky as he had the ring he had chosen put into a case. He thanked the girl who was working the counter and he walked away and he held the small little box in his hand. He saw that Steve was smiling at him "What?"

"Nothing"

Bucky could barely feel his heart, it felt like he was going to start floating, he looked at the small black box in his palm "Amazing how something so small has me scared"

Steve chuckled, Bucky smirked and he frowned "Wait how did we pay for this?"

Steve walked forward "Stark"

Bucky nodded "I should have guessed that"

Steve followed Bucky out of the store and they both stood on the sidewalk. Bucky put the box in his coat and he looked at Steve "You ever thought about this?"

Steve sighed "Not at the moment, maybe when I was with her for those four months, but I don't remember the day to day"

Bucky sighed "well it will make you scared shitless"

Steve chuckled "Well we shouldn't keep our ladies waiting"

Bucky chuckled "Yeah, well I just hope they didn't destroy your apartment. I have no idea how much they actually know each other."

Steve shrugged "I'm sure they're fine"

"Well it isn't my apartment"

Steve looked down "Yeah, well time to go. In a couple hours we are going to be at the same dinner table"

Bucky chuckled "It feels weird to say that"

"You've got that right"

Steve and Bucky started making their way toward Brooklyn, it was going to take a bit to get back. Steve didn't mind the walk and Bucky swore that the box felt like it was getting heavier the closer they got to Brooklyn. He also felt like it kept trying to leave the pocket that it was safely placed in.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was walking down the hallway of the Avenger facility and he was the only one there. The others were out doing something even Vision and Wanda. Sam was alone with the S.H.I.E.L.D personnel. He wasn't complaining though, it was nice to have the peace and quiet. He was walking past the training floor and he heard his communicator go off. He answered it "Wilson"

"We have what seems to be a security breach"

"Another Adaptoid?"

"Don't know, it's coming from the roof"

"I'll check it out"

Sam ran and got his gear and he quickly clipped his pack on and he put his goggles on and he ran forward and flew out of the opening window of the training floor and he circled the building and he landed on the roof. Little did he know someone else was up there as well.

"Alright, I'm on the target building"

Sam looked around "what's going on down there Sam?" another voice came in from the Helicarrier that was hovering above with its reflectors on.

"I had a sensor trip, but I'm not seeing anything" he said and he saw that something moved "Wait a second"

"It's ok, he can't see me"

Sam saw the figure of a small man "I can see you" he said firmly

"He can see me"

Suddenly a full size man was standing in front of him and gave him a little wave "Hi, I'm Scott"

Sam frowned "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to be a little nervous "First off, I'm a big fan"

"Appreciate it, so who the hell are you?"

He smiled at Sam "I'm Ant-Man"

Sam almost smiled, amused "Ant-Man?"

Scott seemed surprised "What you haven't heard of me?" he then frowned "No you wouldn't have heard of me"

Sam humored him a little "Want to tell me what you want?"

"I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology, just for a few days I'm going to return it. I need it to save the world, you know how that is" he said with a small innocent smirk.

"Yeah I know exactly how that is" Sam walked forward and spoke into his wrist "Located the breach, bringing him in"

Scott stepped back "Sorry about this" he suddenly shrunk and Sam couldn't see him anymore as he grabbed for him. He let his wings out and he flew up into the air and he scanned around the area. He found him running through the grass and he zoomed in his view "Breach is an adult male, who has some sort of shrinking tech."

Sam swooped down and he landed in front of his path and he regrew and he blocked a punch. Sam blocked it and he got hit in the face. Scott shrunk again and Sam flew backwards and fired his machine pistols. He didn't know if he was hitting anything so he stopped firing and he saw that he was on his gun and he smacked him off. Scott his the ground and he regrew, he got up and he jumped up on him and flipped Sam onto the ground and had him in a hold "Sorry"

Sam flew across the grass and he got him off of him and he saw Scott shrink again and he saw the small man jump toward him and he hit him to the ground. "That's enough!" Sam yelled as he punched him as he flew up into the air. Scott his the ground and he regrew and he got up "Look I'm sorry about this, sorry"

Sam went to hit him again and Scott shrunk and he ran across the ground "Antony, a little help"

Sam saw him hop onto an ant and he saw him fly toward the facility. He flew over and he saw that he entered the facility and he landed and walked into the facility and the door closed behind him. He walked through the dark for a few seconds when his pack suddenly jerked backwards and he was pulled backwards and he flew out of the doors. He couldn't control the movements of his pack and he was reaching up for his pack. "He's inside my pack"

He suddenly saw the wing fly off and he landed onto the ground and slid across the lawn on his back. He stopped and he groaned and stood. His goggles were cracked as the view shorted out and he sighed, eh pulled them off and he looked around. He put his wrist to his mouth "It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this"

 _ **Steve**_

 _Later that night…_

Steve was sitting at a table and they might have been in the fanciest restaurant that he had ever been in. Bucky seemed to have eaten here before and he looked comfortable with the menu. Steve honestly felt a little out of place. Natasha was sitting next to him and she was wearing a black dress and her hair was down at her shoulders. Sha had longer hair now, Hill had her hair down and she was wearing a dark navy dress. They both looked stunning, he took the glass of wine that was sitting in front of him and he took a small sip.

Bucky was looking at the menu and he saw Steve's face "Having a hard time?"

Steve sighed "Not used to this kind of dining"

Bucky chuckled "Me either, but it's a special night tonight" he said glancing at Hill.

All four of them didn't exactly know what to talk about, they had never spent any personal time together. Steve figure he would break the silence "Well Hill you look very nice"

Hill nodded "Thank you, Natasha helped a little"

Steve looked at Natasha and she gave him a shrug that told him it was no big deal. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Hill watched them and she smiled "To be honest its weird seeing you both like this"

Natasha smirked "Well this is the only time that we can act like this"

Her hand rested on Steve's thigh and he smirked at her. Bucky chuckled "Well the waiter is coming, I'll just order for everyone"

Steve didn't complain, he still couldn't decide what he wanted. Bucky spoke quickly and he ordered four things. Natasha drank her glass of wine and she refilled it. Steve took another small sip. Bucky full on downed the entire glass. Steve looked at him and Hill laughed "He drinks wine like that"

Bucky shrugged "I'm used to drinking shots, so I always drink everything that has alcohol in it quickly."

Natasha chuckled "At least you aren't a waste of booze" Natasha said looking at Steve.

Steve smiled "Well not my fault that I burn it right off"

Bucky chuckled "Well that would explain the cheap beer in your fridge"

Steve sighed and his eyes closed slightly "Well I would like to use my money that I earned after all of those years in the ice on something more important that beer"

Hill saw Steve's eyes flicker toward Natasha and she took a long sip from her glass. Bucky saw the waiter coming with their food and he put the glass in his hand down and he smiled at the waiter as they placed the food in front of them.

The meal was good and Steve enjoyed it, it wasn't what he was used to, but he enjoyed it. Natasha seemed like she had enjoyed the fanciness, he could tell Bucky couldn't have cared where they were. He saw the way he looked at Hill. Bucky glanced around the table, he felt his pocket and the small box was still there. He thought that maybe he would be able to feel better once h got to the moment, but now all he felt was his heart hammering in his chest. He stood up and he saw Hill look at him. Steve smirked as he saw what he was going to do. Natasha looked at Steve and his smile, she smiled as well. She was happy that at least there were two people that got out of Red Room alive and being able to live their own lives. She just hoped that she and Bucky could make amends.

Hill saw Bucky go down on one knee and she felt her heart start to beat erratically. Bucky pulled the small box out of his pocket and he held it outward and he pulled it open. Hill saw the ring and it wasn't anything fancy, but it was perfect. She saw that Bucky wanted to say something. "Maria, when we first met, we didn't like each other."

Hill chuckled and she held back tears, she was not going to cry here. Bucky continued "You were there when no one else was. You helped me through my pain, you amaze me every day."

Bucky stooped and swallowed his eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I can't see my life without you in it, the world I know is a dark place and having you, makes it a little less dark, you make it worth it. Now will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world, will you marry me?"

Hill looked at Bucky and at Steve "You do remember that I already said yes to this" she whispered

Bucky smiled "Well this time its official, I did tell you I would get you a ring"

Hill laughed and she felt the tears coming up and she held them down, she nodded her head "Well for an official answer, hell yeah"

Bucky smiled and he took the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger and he smiled "I love you"

"I love you"

Bucky leaned upward and he kissed her, Hill pulled him into a close embrace and she looked at Steve and Natasha. They were smiling at them, Steve glanced at Natasha and he thought about how lucky he was, and he was very lucky.

After the dinner was over they all went separate ways, Bucky and Hill went to Hill's apartment. Steve and Natasha were on their way to Steve's. Steve unlocked the door and pushed it open and Natasha walked in and she sat down on the couch and she sighed. Steve walked in and shut the door. He smiled at Natasha "Well that was very nice I thought"

Natasha nodded "It was"

Steve smiled and he looked at the floor and he slightly shifted his keys in his hand. Natasha looked at him "What?"

Steve looked up at her "Follow me"

Natasha stood up and she didn't have her heels on anymore, they were killing her feet. She followed Steve to the hallway and to his bedroom. Steve looked at his desk and he reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He turned around and handed it to Natasha. Natasha took it and she looked at him funny. "What's this?"

Steve smiled "I drew that the day I gave Lila a drawing lesson."

Natasha opened the folded paper and she saw a head shot of herself, it was done with a pencil, but it looked like she was looking at herself in a mirror. She looked at Steve "You do know how to draw Rogers"

Steve smiled and he pulled out a drawer from his desk and he pulled out an envelope. Natasha's eyes went to the envelope. "What is that?"

Steve sighed "You left this for me, during those four months that we are slowly getting back"

Natasha gave him a slight nod and he handed her the envelope and she pulled out a piece of paper and read it. She read the last line and she looked up at Steve, he was giving her a sad smile. "I really wished I would have said this out loud back then"

Steve nodded "There's more, it was a gift for you, it was for our partnership anniversary"

Natasha could tell there was a piece of jewelry in it and he let it fall into her hand. It was a necklace and she saw that it was a red stone and she saw that there was an image engraved into the stone. She looked at it and it was Steve's shield and instead of the star it was her hourglass. She let her mouth drop a little as she gazed at it in awe. She saw that there were words engraved into the silver _Moving Forward Together_. She looked up at Steve and he was smiling "I know it's not a ring but…"

Natasha shook her head "No, it's perfect"

Steve smiled and she placed her hand on his face and she looked at him "You are everything that I ever wanted"

Steve smiled and he felt tears forming in his eyes "And you are the thing that I hold closest to my heart"

Natasha smiled and sniffed, she kissed him and he put his arms around her. He moved his hands to her sides and he smiled at her as they came apart. Natasha smiled and she reached for his belt. Steve sighed and he felt his pants get a little looser and he pulled her close and he kissed her. He moved his hands to her back and he pulled down the dress's zipper and he looked at her. Her breasts were being released from the confines of her suit and she wasn't wearing a bra. Steve kissed her neck and she moaned slightly and he hand went to his head and she moved her hand to his shoulder. Steve pulled the dress loose and it fell to her waist and she was wearing black panties.

Natasha unbutton his dress shirt and she pushed it off of him and she looked at his bare chest and his defined muscles. She moved her hands to his side and she reached down into his pants and grabbed his ass. Steve exhaled and he let the pants fall away and he was left in his boxers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed. He lightly set her down and he kissed up her stomach and he placed his lips around her breast and he lightly flicked his tongue over he nipple.

Natasha felt the tickling pleasure and she moaned and she moved her hand into his boxers and she lightly stroked him. Steve groaned slightly and he kissed her madly and he moved his hands down her body and felt every inch he could. He kissed her neck and he moved back down and he pulled her panties off and he kissed down her thighs and he placed his mouth on her. Natasha closed her eyes and she gasped in pleasure as his tongue massaged her. Natasha moved her hand through his hair and her other hand was gripping the blankets. Steve moved up and he pulled his boxers off and he looked at Natasha. She looked up at him and nodded, he positioned himself and he put himself inside her. He felt her warmth and he could feel her pulsing against him. He kissed her and he began to move his hips.

Natasha moaned as she felt him move in and out of her. She dug her nails into his back as he moved slightly and he went deeper. She moaned loudly and she felt her body becoming hot and she could only focus on him. She closed her eyes and she let out a gasp as he moved a little faster.

Steve moved onto his back and Natasha placed her hands on his chest and she moved up and down on him. She moved her hips in a circular motion and he moaned, he moved his hands up her stomach and he placed them on her breasts and he lightly squeezed them. Natasha felt his hands move from her breasts to her waist and he grabbed her ass and she gasped slightly and she felt him go deeper and a low moan escaped her lips. Steve held her close and he moaned as she moved and she could feel the familiar wave of pleasure flowing over her body and the pressure building in her pelvis. She moaned loudly as he sat up and put his lips on her breast and he lightly bit her nipple. She felt him go faster and she could feel the pressure becoming unbearable. She gasped and moaned. Steve wasn't letting up either and she didn't want him to.

Natasha felt the wave of pleasure come barreling down on her and she felt her climax coming. She moaned loudly and his name escaped her lips and she cursed in Russian as she felt her whole body shiver as she came. Steve could feel his climax approaching and he felt the ticking feeling travelling down from his stomach and he came. Natasha gasped as she felt his ejaculation fill her and she was breathing heavily and she looked at him and he hand was resting on the side of his face. She shivered a few more times before she laid down on his chest. Steve had his arms around her and he held her close. They were both breathing heavily and she gave him a smile. He smiled back and she rested her head on his shoulder and she laid there on top of him.

Neither of them wanted to move, they just wanted to stay in each other's arms and they both wanted to savior the moment and the feelings. Natasha closed her eyes and she took a deep breath and she felt complete bliss as his arms kept her close and in his warm embrace.


	24. Epilogue Part 2

**Author's Note: This is it, the last chapter to this story. It has been a great time writing this, and thank you all again for reading it. I can never give enough thanks, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky followed Hill out of the elevator and he was laughing as he had his arm around Hill's waist and his hand was resting on her stomach. Hill was laughing "Stop it"

Bucky laughed and they got to her apartment door and Bucky stopped her and pulled her toward him. She leaned her against the wall and he moved his hand to her face and kissed her. Hill was smiling during the kiss, he kissed more teeth than lips. Hill moved her hand to the knob and she already had the key in, she turned it and the door unlocked. She pushed it open and Bucky looked at the open door. He moved his hand and he picked her up, bridal style and he carried her into the apartment and closed the door with his foot.

Hill was laughing and kissing Bucky on the neck and face, Bucky was smiling and he placed her on the couch. Hill laid down on her back and he moved down and he kissed her neck and moved his hands down her body and he grabbed her thigh. Hill moved her hands up to his back. Bucky kissed her and their tongues danced together and he laughed when her and moved to his ribs and tickled him. Hill pushed him up and he looked down at her "Ok, you get two glasses of wine and I will be in the bedroom."

Bucky sighed and he stood up off the couch "Yes ma'am"

Hill stood up and she gave him a long tender kiss and grabbed him with her hand and he slightly jumped. She smiled at him and walked toward the hallway "You get the full treatment"

Bucky stared at her as she walked away and he swallowed, he quickly walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of wine and he placed it on the counter. He opened a cabinet and he took a two wine glasses and he grabbed the wine and he uncorked it. He was about to pour the wine when he saw his I-pad on the small island light up. He poured the wine and he walked over and he answered the I-pad and linked it to his ear piece. Gerald's face appeared on the screen. "James" he said smiling and he frowned "Am I interrupting something?"

Bucky sighed "Yeah"

"Oh sorry, I just thought you would like to know"

"Know what" Bucky said softly

Gerald reached over for something and he pulled out a file and he looked at it "Remember when you wanted me to inform you on anything new about Belova?"

Bucky nodded, Gerald nodded "Good, because I have something that is not entirely good news"

Bucky took a deep breath, "ok what is it?"

"It seems that Yelena Belova has two enemies"

"I'm going to guess and saw one is Natasha"

"You would be right, but it's the second one that made me call you"

Bucky nodded "Who is it then?"

"Um… it's the Wolf Spider"

Bucky almost dropped the I-pad and he took a deep breath "Her enemy is Niko?"

"Yes, apparently she was there when he killed all of Red Room, maybe not at the start of it, but she saw him kill them"

Bucky sighed "Well isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe, but it's clear she wants to kill Natasha more than him, it just makes me wonder. Niko has his fingers in everything, could it be possible that Belova is on his side?"

Bucky frowned "No probably not, but keep running with it, contact Fury with this information"

"You got it, oh and James congratulations"

Bucky smiled "Thanks Gerald"

"Just bring her around"

Bucky chuckled "Ok, well I got to go"

Gerald nodded and disconnected the line and Bucky put it back down on the island and he turned around and took the glasses of wine and he started his way to the bedroom. He entered the room and Hill was lying on the bed and she was in nothing but her underwear and she was her hand down even more than usual and Bucky took a breath. She looked down right gorgeous, he almost dropped the glasses of wine, and he smiled and walked toward her. He handed her the glass of wine and she took a sip. Bucky looked at the wine, he didn't know if he could just take a sip of it. He raised the glass and down it all with two gulps; nope. Hill smiled at him and she did the same.

Bucky smirked and he put his glass down on the night stand and he took her and placed it on the night stand as well. Hill moved to her knees and she moved her hands up his chest and she started to unbutton his red dress shirt. She got the last button and she moved her hands up his chest again and she pushed the shirt off. Bucky stood there in his jeans and she unbuckled his belt. He moved his hand up her arm and rested it under her chin. Hill unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the floor. Bucky instantly moved and he laid her back on the bed and he was on top of her and he kissed her neck getting a small gasp leave her lips.

Hill moved her hand to his boxers and she pulled them down and she could feel his warm cock pressing against her thigh. He moved her over and she was on top now. He unclipped her bra and he pull it away and he put his face into her breasts, she moaned as his lips went around one of her nipples and he slightly sucked on it. Hill pushed him back down and he hit the bed and she climbed off of him and she pulled down her panties and he climbed back on and she took him in her hand and she placed him where she wanted him to go. Just one movement and he would be inside, Hill shifted and he entered her. Bucky felt her all around him and he gave a soft moan and she let her mouth open slightly as she felt him go deeper. Bucky started to move, but she placed him back to where he was and shook her head. She started to move and she just wanted him to lay there. Bucky did and he let her take control.

Hill moved her hips in a circular motion and she moved up and down on him, increasing speed every time. He moaned as he moved his hands up to her breasts and he lightly squeezed and massaged them. Hill kept moving faster and Bucky was taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes. She felt him go in and out of her and she moaned loudly and she saw his hands move to her waist and he sat up and she looked at him. He kissed her and he thrusted, she gasped as he hit a new area and she liked it. She moaned as he kissed her neck and lightly sucked on her smooth skin.

Hill felt him move her and she was on her stomach and she felt him leave her. She was lying in the bed and He entered her and she was tighter this way and he felt his pelvis smack into her ass and he felt her grip him and she pulsed against him. Hill moaned into the pillow and she reached up and pulled him down and he was fully in top of her and he held himself up with his hands and she could feel his body on hers and she gasped as he fucked her faster. She could feel all of him and she could feel the familiar wave starting to form. Bucky was breathing heavier and he was starting to get sweat to run down his face and Hill felt the cold drops hit her back and it made her shiver then she would feel him go deep and she would moan loudly.

She moved slightly and she changed the position and she shoved him back into the bed and she rested her hand on his face and she got back on him and he entered her again. She moaned as he hit the end of her and he moved his hands to her ass and he smacked her with his real hand and she gripped around him tighter and made him moan. She smiled as he smacked her ass again, she moaned and the wave was starting to crash and she looked at him and she was breathing heavily and Bucky knew what she was going to do and he moved faster and she moaned loudly again and she came. She shivered and she pulsed and gripped around his cock and it made him groan and he kept moving.

Hill fell onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her and he kept going. She gasped as he moved around and she was sensitive and she liked it. Bucky kissed her neck and it was an overload of senses, Hill loved every second of it. Bucky felt the familiar tickling feeling and he held it back and he moved faster.

He moved Hill and he was on top of her and he thrusted faster and faster. She moaned loudly as he kept going and she closed her eyes and she couldn't believe that he was going to make her come again. Bucky held back the want and desire to finish, he groaned loudly and she moved her hands to his back and she dug her nails into his back. Bucky let a low growl leave his lips and Hill slightly shivered from the noise and she felt he wave coming back, she moaned loudly, she couldn't do anything but let go. Hill looked up at him and she moaned as she gasped as she came again. Bucky felt her pulse around him and he couldn't keep it back anymore and he finished.

Hill moaned as she felt the added warmth from his ejaculation and she gasped as he shifted slightly. Hill took a deep breath as Bucky stopped and placed his on her shoulder. He was breathing heavily and he was in complete bliss. "You ok?" Hill asked

Bucky chuckled "Yeah, uh how about you"

"Never better"

They both smiled and kissed. Bucky moved and he laid next to her on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and exhaled, Hill moved and wrapped her arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Well that was new"

Bucky chuckled "yeah"

Hill smiled and kissed him lightly on the shoulder and they Both embraced each other in their arms and Bucky closed his eyes as he felt her heart slowly lessen in frequency and it settled back to a steady pace. He felt the heavy embrace of sleep and he let it take him.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was awake while everyone else was sleeping. He was sitting in the training floor and he was at a large metal table. He had a huge magnifying glass in front of him and he had a light on the destroyed pack. He was looking at the damage and he frowned as he saw that most of it was torn out. He put down his tool and he rubbed his eyes.

"And when I thought I would come back to think I would see Tony working this late, but I see you"

Sam turned and Clint was standing there holding a large duffle bag and he was smiling. Sam stood up "Barton?"

Clint shrugged "I got clearance from the boss, I'm back"

Sam smiled and he shook his hand, Clint looked around "The place looks nice"

"Yeah its different now, the first look kind of got blown up"

"Yeah I heard"

"Well it's funny that you came, Tony added more rooms for people to stay"

Clint followed him to the metal table where his dismantled pack was. "Well I picked the perfect time to come back"

Sam nodded "Morse is gone"

Clint nodded "Too bad, she was good"

"Yeah so are looking for directions?"

Clint chuckled "No I know where I'm going, I just thought Tony was in here, but here you are; and what happened to your pack?"

Sam looked down at the pack "I had a technical problem"

Clint sighed "Technology, can't beat a bow and arrow"

Sam smiled "yeah and you joke about it being the weak link"

Clint chuckled "If anything's the weak link its Tony's humor"

Sam chuckled "It's good to have you back Clint"

Clint nodded "As much as I miss home right now, it does feel good to be back"

Sam nodded "See you in the morning"

"Its three hours away"

Sam nodded and went back to work "Yeah and Cap's going to be happy to see you"

"Yeah, Cap. So if Tony added more rooms then who is staying here?"

Sam didn't look at him "Oh, just a few people. You, Agent Carter, and that kid… Peter"

Clint looked surprised "Parker is here"

"Only on weekends"

Clint chuckled "It would be nice to see him again"

Sam nodded and he listened to the soft taps of his boots leaving the training floor. Sam looked at the pack and he sighed tiredly "Ok time to fix you, maybe I should have another piece of equipment."

Sam thought about what it could be then he thought back to what he called Riley back in the day "Red Wing" he said softly

Sam nodded, he would talk to Stark about a drone. He started to tinker with the pack again, it was going to take a bit, but he could have it repaired by morning.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was dreaming about something, but he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember what the dream was, but he blinked a few times and he yawned. He could feel Hill against him and he slightly moved. She wasn't over him, but she was lying next to him. She had the blankets wrapped around her. He moved slowly and he made sure not to wake her and he stood up. He was a little cold, well he was naked. He reached down and put his boxers back on. He reached down and he grabbed his jeans. He was about to put them on, then he dropped them. He would be going back to the Helicarrier in a few hours he went to the closet and grabbed his tactical pants. He put them on and he slipped on some socks and he grabbed his boots and put them on. He tied them and he stood, he reached down and grabbed his red dress shirt and put that back on. He didn't feel like having his vest on at the moment.

He walked out to the hallway and he entered the kitchen. He went to the sink and he got himself a cup of water. He drank it and he looked out of the window and he could see the city lights. He really loved the city at night. He heard something move behind him and it was Hill, she was in his jeans and she had his black shirt that he wore under his vest on. She looked at him "Everything ok?"

Bucky nodded "yeah just woke up"

Hill walked over and she put her arms around him and rested her head on his back. She almost fell back asleep leaning against him and basking in his warmth. Bucky set the cup of water down and he took a deep breath "No bad memories?"

Bucky turned around and took her hands in his "No, I just woke up and I was thirsty"

Hill nodded and she looked up at him "Well since it's what you call official, when is the date that we get married?"

Bucky sighed "I have no idea"

Hill chuckled "Maybe I could call Pepper, she would probably love to plan a wedding"

Bucky smiled "Well I'm not going to be much help"

Hill nodded "Most grooms aren't"

Bucky chuckled "Well we have to pick a date, and then we have to have things ready. It's not going to be very big"

"It doesn't have to be big, just a closed door wedding with our closest friends"

Bucky smiled "I can do that"

Hill smiled and she rested her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Hill had the question on her mind for a while now and she finally got the courage to ask him about it. She looked at him "Bucky?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want kids?"

Bucky was going to be honest with himself, he hadn't thought about it. He looked at her "I never really thought about it"

Hill nodded "I haven't been thinking about till…"

"Wait Hill are you…?"

"Pregnant? No"

Bucky instantly felt relieved, and a small part of him was disappointed. "Ok at least that is out of the way"

Hill chuckled "The question was more like do you want to try and have kids?"

"You should have led with that"

Hill smirked "well do you?"

Bucky looked at her "I don't know, I mean yes I would like to, but how safe would it be. We aren't in the situation like Clint was"

Hill nodded "I know, just someday, we may not want to do this anymore"

Bucky nodded "After we're done, then defiantly"

Hill nodded "Well then we might be sixty when that happens"

Bucky nodded and looked at her closely "You want one don't you?"

Hill pressed her lips together and she looked at him "Maybe"

Bucky took a breath and he looked at her "Maybe someday Maria, but I don't think it's now"

Hill gave him a nod "I know, I just wanted you to be on board with it"

"Of course I would be on board with it, just we have too many enemies right now"

Hill nodded and she swallowed "You're right, so someday you want a little you running around?"

Bucky smirked and nodded "Someday yes, maybe even a little you even"

Hill felt his hands move around her waist and she smirked at him "you want two?"

Bucky nodded "Why is that too much?"

Hill shook her head "No, just…?"

He looked at her "What?"

"When I was younger I always wanted three"

Bucky sighed "Ok, well let's see if we want another one once the first one is born"

Hill smiled "Sounds good to me"

Bucky kissed her and he heard a knock on the door. He frowned and they both looked at the door. "Who would that be?"

"It might be Fury, I had Gerald send him something"

"Oh, it might be, but why didn't he just call?"

Bucky frowned and he looked at the bottom of the door and he saw two things move and he looked at Hill. "Go to the bedroom and lock the door"

Hill looked at him "I can handle myself" She whispered

Bucky looked at her "I know, but you can't go against these two"

"And what you can, wait did you saw two?"

There was another knock "Go in the bedroom lock the door and get out of here"

Hill shook her head "I'm not leaving you"

"You're not, I'm telling you to run"

Bucky reached under the island and pulled out a pistol. He slowly cocked it back "Please go"

Hill exhaled "Shit, you better come back"

Bucky nodded "Thank you, I love you"

Hill looked at him as she got the hall "I love you to"

"Let Fury know, and if I don't make it, then you will. I will not let him take you to"

Hill frowned at his words "Who the hell is it?"

"It's someone I really wished I would have killed"

Hill looked at him and she looked at the door and she went to he bedroom and she closed the door and locked it "Niko" she said and she cursed and ran for the fire escape.

Bucky stood in the living room and he took a deep breath and another knock came to the door "Barnes, I know you're in there" Niko said

Bucky took another deep breath "Then come and get me" he ordered

He heard a chuckle behind the door and he heard someone kick the door open. Alexie ran in first and fired his rifle at Bucky. Bucky dove behind the couch and fired his pistol and he hit the floor and rolled up and he jumped over the couch and he rolled and hit Alexie in the gut and he came up and punched him in the face. Bucky blocked a punch and a knife came flying at him. Bucky dodged the knife and he kicked Alexie into the wall. Niko dove into the room and fired two pistols at Bucky.

Bucky felt a bullet graze his arm and he knelt down and fired at Niko. Niko moved and the bullets flew out of the door and hit the wall in the hall. Alexie was upon him and he dropped the pistol and he blocked a kick and he twisted and hit Alexie in the face with his elbow. Alexie growled with anger and he stopped one of Bucky's punches and kicked him into the couch and they both flipped onto the floor. Bucky shook his head and Niko grabbed him and threw him into the kitchen and he landed on the island and hit the floor. Bucky saw a pile of knifes and he grabbed on and he came up and he blocked a punch from Niko and he dodged a kick from Alexie and cut his ankle as he saw the opening.

Alexie groaned in pain and he ran tackled Bucky over the island and they both hit the floor. Bucky saw Niko kick him in the ribs and he felt the aching pain as they were bruised. He got up and he grabbed the knife again. Niko smiled at him "Hello old friend"

Bucky didn't want to talk, he jabbed forward and Niko stopped him and hit him in the gut and kneed him in the waist and head butted him. Bucky fell to the floor and Alexie grabbed a knife and brought it down at him and Bucky stopped the blade before it entered his chest. Niko shoved Alexie off of him and he grabbed Bucky and he took out a large needle and shoved it into his neck.

Bucky felt a burning liquid enter his system and he stood up and he took a step and he couldn't feel anything and he fell and hit the floor. Niko looked at Alexie "I need him alive, you almost killed him"

"You want him alive, he killed Helix, Chernov, and Dimitri"

"And their sacrifice will be remembered, but I need him. The major play is not in yet. We still have a lot of work to do"

Alexie sighed "Ok, well we better move, the authorities are bound to be here soon"

Niko looked at Bucky as he was unconscious on the floor "You will know pain Barnes" he knelt down "I'll make sure of that"

 _ **Steve**_

It was a beautiful morning and everyone was awake. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon and everyone was standing in the Operations room. They were all standing quietly and there was only one person missing. Hill was sitting in a chair and she kept her eyes on the floor, she couldn't talk or look at anyone right now. She felt like her heart was stabbed by a knife.

Natasha was standing next to Hill and she was looking at a console. Fury was present as well and they heard loud footsteps from behind the door. Fury straightened up and prepared himself for talking. The doors slammed open and Steve walked in and he didn't look very happy, he felt like shooting something. He walked up to Fury "Listen up" he said

He walked to the center of the room and everyone looked at him, he took a few deep breaths before he spoke. He wanted to handle this professionally "Approximately four hours ago a man named Niko Constantin attacked Hill and Barnes. Hill escaped, but Bar… Barnes did not. Now we know that Niko is a very smart man and he always has another motive for something. Niko was trained by Barnes and he killed everyone in Red Room. He even attacked the Avengers and took one of our own." He glanced at Natasha and he continued "He is not to be underestimated, as of now I want every resource we have focused on finding this bastard, he has done enough damage, let's not let him make anymore"

Sam nodded and he went to a console and he started to type in anything he could. Fury walked forward "I will get Miss Foster to start focusing on Niko"

Steve nodded, Fury looked at Hill "Maria contact Gerald, have him get anything he can on the recent whereabouts of Niko"

Hill gave him a little nod and Natasha was the only one who wasn't doing anything. She walked up to Steve and looked at him "You ok?"

Steve looked at her "No, I lost him once to a mad man, I won't let that happen again. This time I'm going to find him"

Natasha nodded "Ok boss, what do you need?"

Steve looked at her "You and Barton go to the apartment and try to find anything that might help"

Natasha nodded "We'll keep you posted"

Steve lightly grasp her hand as she walked away and she have him a reassuring smile and he felt a little better. He let go of her hand and he looked back at the busy room. "Sam, what do you got?"

 _ **Bucky**_

Niko could hear someone hitting the other and he walked toward the noise. He walked past a couple of doctors and he opened a door and he heard a loud grunt. He closed the door and Alexie punched Bucky in the gut and he hit him in the face. Bucky leaned away and came back and head butted Alexie.

Alexie stumbled back "You bastard"

"Come on, dot it" Bucky said

Niko walked forward and put his hand on Alexie's shoulder "No, he wants you to kill him, but that's not going to happen."

Niko looked at Bucky and he had both hands locked into large metal containment shackles. Niko smiled "You like the hardware? They were built for the Hulk, but he's nowhere to be found, so I had them sized down so they would fit you, you're not breaking out of them"

Bucky was on his knees and his arms were wide open and locked at shoulder height, his entire chest was wide open for any hit that Niko wanted. Bucky looked at him. Niko chuckled "You're strong my old friend"

Bucky lunged forward and he was held back by the shackles as they were bolted into the walls. He yelled into Niko's face and he moved his arms forward and he struggled but a bolt came out of the wall. Niko punched Bucky in the face and kneed him in the ribs. Bucky felt all the air from his lungs escape and he slumped back and Niko laughed "Woo, you still got some fight left, but by the time I'm done with you, you won't have any left"

Bucky looked up at him "Try me"

Niko chuckled "I was hoping you would say that"

Niko inclined his head toward Bucky and he smirked "The Winter Soldier unmasked to the whole world, which would be something. Tell me does Stark now that you killed his father and his mother?"

Bucky looked at him, Niko laughed "He doesn't well good, it will all go for what is coming and Barnes, something is coming"

Bucky looked at him "And you'll be dead before you get to see it"

Niko smiled at him "I don't think you're in a positon to threaten anyone"

Bucky chuckled "Give me a chance, I might surprise you, slip up once and I'll get you"

Niko smiled and he turned toward Alexie "Break his ribs, then hang him up, let them heal and break them again"

Alexie smiled "With pleasure" he grabbed a large wrench and he walked forward an hit Bucky in the ribs and a loud crunch went through out of the room and Bucky yelled in pain and Alexie smiled and hit him again, another loud crunch followed. Niko watched as Alexie hit him again and again and he smiled.

 _ **Location: Montana**_

 _ **Asset: Unknown, off the grid**_

 _ **Reported: AWOL**_

The sun was rising and a man was running on the road and he was next to a lake. He was at a constant sprint and he was breathing steadily. He could see a mountain in the distance, he looked at his watch and he increased in his speed. He kept running across the road and he was moving faster than an Olympic runner. He was steadily breathing and he was barley sweating. He could see a small cottage in the distance and he knew that his run was almost over.

He ran toward it and after the next twenty minutes he entered the front yard and he stopped and he walked over to his truck and he grabbed the bumper and he took a deep breath. He positioned his feet and he lifted the truck and he lifted it to above his knees and he was struggling. He fought back the pain and he lifted the truck higher and he gritted his teeth and he yelled while lifting the front of the truck above his head. He let go and the truck went back to the ground and lightly bounced.

He took a deep breath, he was getting better. He walked to the front door and he saw a file on the door mat. He grabbed it and he opened the door. He closed it behind him as he entered the barely full cottage. There was a cot and then a bunch of exercise equipment. He had a desk in the far corner and he had a large computer sitting atop it. He walked over and took a seat in the wooden chair. He was breathing normally and he looked at the file and he read the name on it: Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America: Project Rebirth.

He opened the file and he saw two picture side by side and one was Steve when he was pre-serum and then the one that he was after the serum. He turned the page and he looked at the blacked out pages about Rebirth and he flipped past them and he had two more head shot pictures. He looked at the one on the left and it a name was above the picture: James Buchanan Barnes, Winter Soldier. He looked at the other and read the name: Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

He took a deep breath and he took the pictures of the three and set them next to each other and he looked at all three of them. He let the file hit the floor and he put his hands into fists and he stared at them in anger. He grabbed Bucky's picture and he looked at it and he crushed it in his hand and tossed it away. He grabbed Natasha's and he ripped it into three pieces and he looked at Steve's and he held it in his hands. He saw the large white star on his chest and he moved his fingers over it and he exhaled and he crushed the paper and he let it drop onto the desk and he slammed his hands onto the desk and he stood up and he walked over and he put his hand through the punching bag.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, the story continues with Love, Live, Die 2. Review, let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
